Winter's fire
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Starts shortly before the first season. Raenera Targaryen is the daughter of the mad king and Lilliyan who was lesser northern family. Taken in by Jon Arryn during the sack of King landing. She is raised by him by the name of Lady Raena Stone to keep her safe. What will happen when he dies? What happen when she makes a promise to the new Hand to keep his daughter safe? Robb S/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

A big thank you to my beta ,Tofu101 and to all the reviewers, and favorites and followers.

* * *

Raenera sat in her room. It was not a large room or a tiny room. The bed took most of the space in the room. House Arryn flags were on the walls. There was a small table that was by the windows which overlooked the sea. On the opposite wall was fireplace by it was a small bed. Her room was in the Tower of the Hand of the King. Her rich, dark, nearly black, chocolate curls hung loosely around her; framing her slight womanly figure that she had had for many moons now. She was to be ten and seven in two days and was a ward of The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, who was like a father to her; treating her with respect and kindness and he did not hold her accountable for what her true father did. She knew she was the bastard child of "The Mad King", his blood evident in her purple-blue eyes. A well-kept secret, known only to a few. She was a daughter conceived from her mother was from a lesser house in the North whose name was Lilliyan and she had died shortly after giving birth during King Robert's rebellion and the rest of her family was either killed or spirited away or at least that was what Lord Varys told her.

Raenera rose from her seat at the end of the table giggling quietly at a small direwolf pup that played happily on her rug, her direwolf. She walked over to the windows, wearing an airy and flowing, teal-colored Southern gown; silver roses and birds were embroidered on the neckline of the gown and trailed around the belted area of her slim waist. The young woman stared at the setting sun, engrossed in her own thoughts. The pup barked drawing the attention of her mistress, who turned back to the light gray pup only to discover she was barking at feather that drifting in the light breeze.

"Starlight," Raenera gently exclaimed with laughter evident in her voice.

A knock sounded at her door. Raenera turned looking at the door.

"Come in," she said softly.  
"Raena?" Jon Arryn asked slowly whilst opening the door.  
"Yes, Father," Raenera answered bowing her head respect.  
He came into her room shutting the door. The room was decorated eloquently; considering what she was. He sat down on the end of her bed. The direwolf pup and growled at him with her golden eyes glaring at him.  
"Starlight" Raenera scolded.  
The pup ran over to her pawing the bottom of her dress. Raenera lifted the pup into her arms, the pup kissed chin. Jon Arryn was shocked at the sight.  
"Is that a direwolf?"  
Raenera sat Starlight down by the fireplace in her little bed. Raenera walked closer to her father figure next to him join him on the edge of her bed.  
"Lord Varys gave her to me as early name day present. He told me it is but part of my name day present and I will receive the rest on my name day. She is a reminder of where I came from; Fire and ice."  
Jon moved closer to her placing his hand on her chin. She turned to look at him; her purple-blue eyes meeting his soft brown eyes. Her teeth tugged on her bottom lip before she looked down again.  
"I would not trust him, Rae."  
"I trust no one completely here except for you. You saved my life I owe you my trust. They are all playing a game I know that. A horrible game of thrones it is nothing more than a giant wheel with all fighting to be or stay on top. Besides, I trust Lord Varys more than I trust Baelish."  
Jon Arryn pulled her into his chest hugging her on the bed. It was clear that she hated the game as much as he did. No matter how much she hated it she knew how to play it and play it well.  
"Petyr is a friend of Lady Lysa" Jon Arryn reminded her.  
"I know. He just…he just …makes me uncomfortable is all. Besides, your lady wife Lady Lysa does not like me much."  
"I know that Raena I do. And I'm sorry you have never known a mother's love."  
"I don't blame you it because of you I'm still alive."  
Jon Arryn pulled away from her tilting her head up to look at him. He wore a soft smile and kissed the top of her head. She deserved more than she was given but never let destroy who she was. He smiled at her as she looked into his soft chocolate eyes.  
"I just came from a meeting with the King. He heard my request to legitimize you. So I can see you married to a good knight or lord to get you away from this horrid place."  
"What will be called? Varys told me I was legitimized once already. I was Princess Raenera Targaryen when the mad king was killed. I'm not still Lady Raenera Targaryen."  
"You are, child, but the world cannot know that. You will be called Lady Raena Arryn when the king signs it; for now you to court and rest of Westeros, you are Lady Raena Stone."  
Raenera looked at him in shock. She knew he cared for like a father does one daughter but she never dreamed that he would give her his name.  
"You will give me your name," Raena asked in shock.  
"I would; to see you far away from Kings Landing. And I would do so anyway I did raise you did I not."  
"You did… You did father." Raenera said hugging him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

A big thank you to my beta, Tofu101 and to all the reviewers, and favorites and followers.

* * *

Raenera's name day was finally upon them. Starlight was snuggled up in a chair by a table watching as two maids assisted her mistress in getting ready for the day. After they helped her undress, Raenera slowly lowered herself into a tub that had been brought in and filled to the brim with steaming hot water.

"My lady it is far too hot!" The younger maid exclaimed.

"Evelyne, she does that every time she bathes," the older maid explained calmly.

"Thank you, Luciya," Raenera said as the older maid moved her hair to rest on the top of her head.

Luciya had been Raenera's nurse ever since she was a babe and throughout the years a strong bond formed, similar to that of a mother and child. She let her muscles slowly relax under the heat of water. Ignoring the maids that were bustling busily about the room; preparing her gown and other necessities out for the day, making the bed, cleaning the room and making sure the fire was out in the fireplace. Although, she could hear Evelyne complaining with concern about the water burning Raenera's skin.

After a little while, they helped Raenera out of the tub. Evelyne gasped in shocked, certain that Raenera had burned her skin; there was not a single mark on her skin from the near boiling water. Her skin was as pale as before she had entered the bath. Luciya quickly scolded Evelyne under her breath. Raenera could swear she heard Luciya mutter the words "Fire cannot kill a dragon".

Luciya and Evelyne quickly set to get her dressed for the day. The gown resembled the color of the sunset with a rose bodice decorated with golden leaves and flowers, and embroidered birds. The bodice came to a point then flowed down into a skirt of golden silk and satin, a masterpiece of Southern fashion. They then set to work on her hair, creating a beautiful three stranded interwoven braid pinning tiny pink and orange flowers in her hair as some final touches. Finishing just before a knock echoed through the room.

"Who is it?" Raenera called curiously.

"Lord Varys, my lady," Lord Varys answered.

Raenera ran over to the door with a huge smile on her face, Starlight obediently followed her mistress every step of the way. Varys looked at her in barely concealed shock; she looked every bit as royal as her bloodline. He motioned for a man behind him carrying a medium-sized wooden box, beckoning for it to be brought into the room. She ran over to it, eager to open it, not minding the presence of the maids and the few servants who were still in the room. Lord Varys came closer to her placing his hand gently on her arm in a restrictive manner.

"I would wait to open it when you alone Lady Raena."

"You are right. Perhaps you would like to accompany me in walk in the garden with Starlight and maybe to the hall to break my fast?" Raenera asked Lord Varys politely.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear."

* * *

They conversed as he walked with her in the gardens on their way to the hall. Starlight was sniffing all the flowers that seemed to bloom in the garden; however the young direwolf never strayed too far from her mistress' side. Despite only having had her for a few days, Starlight and Raenera had already developed a close bond.

"What is your father getting you for this joyous name day my dear" Varys asked when they paused for a moment choosing to admire the narrow seas.

Raenera looked over to him for a moment then back to the sea, noticing how the sun seemed to dance on the tops of the waves as she replied in a calm voice.

"He has requested to have me legitimize. If he is successful I will be Lady Raena Arryn."

"Do you feel the King is open to the idea?"

"I have no idea if His Grace is or is not open to the idea, but he has heard my father plead."

They stood there for a time in silence, neither knew what to say. Varys looked over to her, watching as the sun's rays enveloped Raenera's petite body, giving her an ethereal glow . Her eyes were locked out across the narrow seas, staring unfocused into the distance. He turned away from the seas and Raenera followed suit.

"My birds whisper of the East and of the two remaining Targaryens."

"What do they say?" the normally calm girl allowed a hint of curiosity to line her voice.

"That they are alive and well in Pentos. There is some talk that Viserys wants to marry Daenerys to some horse lord to gain an army."

Raenera looked at him in confusion; she did not understand why he had informed her of this. She had made up her mind years ago that she did not want her true-father's throne or anything to do with it. She had seen what it did to people and she did not want that for her life, birthright or not. Starlight's growl caught her attention, bringing her back from her thoughts. She looked up to see Queen Cersei approaching before immediately dropping down into a low curtsey. Lord Varys bowed as she stopped in front of them.

"Lady Stone is it not your name day, my dove?" Cersei asked.

"It is, my Queen, I am now ten and seven," Raenera answered politely.

"Come, my child, walk with me," Cersei stated.

"Lord Varys, would you be so kind as to take Starlight back to my chambers?" Raenera asked.

"Of course my dear," Varys accepted.

Lord Varys picked up the young pup that went to follow Raenera, the separation eliciting a quiet whine form Starlight. Cersei and Raenera fell into step with each other.

"I hear you father has request you made Lady Arryn, Lady Stone"

"Yes, it is true, Your Grace. He wishes to have me wed to good man."

"I was betrothed by the time I was five and ten, to Prince Rhaegar. Instead, I married a King when I was ten and nine. My son is nearly your age, child, and you are great beauty despite your parentage."

"Thank you, my Queen," Raenera said.

Raenera could see through all of Cersei's words and lies, but she never let on; never let her wit show. There were a few members of the King's Guards around them. Raenera eyes locked onto Cersei's twin Jaime's. She played naïve so well she knew that they all believed that she had no clue; she did what she had to survive in their distrustful, turbulent and ever-changing world.

"The pup that Lord Varys took to your chambers, I do not remember ever seeing her before."

"She is name day present my Queen. Nothing more."

"I could help your father find a suitable husband when the time comes."

"I would be deeply honored that you taken such interest in me, after all I am nothing more than a bastard daughter." Raena simply stated folding her hands in her lap.

Cersei fondly twirled the curls that fell from Raena's braid.

"Oh my dove, you are so much more."

"Thank you, But you must forgive me, my Queen, as I need to go and break my fast."

"Of course child"

* * *

Later that evening, Raenera was back in her chambers dressed in her silk night dress with her hair was down curling around her body; the drapes were closed, a barrier between the cool night air and the chamber filled with the warmth of the fire. Starlight was curled up on the rug chewing on a bone. She smiled taking the medium-sized wooden chest and brought it down to the rug near Starlight before kneeling down; Starlight forgot her bone and pawed her way into Raenera's lap. She rubbed the pup's ears absently whilst opening the chest, revealing a letter. She gently picked up the letter and placed it aside. She gasped in delight and shock as she looked at the objects that lay inside the box. Inside was a collection of jewelry and letters. She slowly ruffled through the lettersuntil she reached the bottom of the chest where a smaller box rested. She took the box out eagerly opening it, finding a small, tiny even, brooch of the Targaryen sigil with four chains breaking around it in silver. With it was a folded note, so old that it looked near to falling apart. She slowly unfolded the letter.

 _"My darling child, I know not how long I have left in this world. I feel you move within me everyday. Know that I love you even if I could never love who fathered you. You are the only good thing that has come from that day. I thought many a time to drink moon tea, but I was under constant watch. The King, if his Queen could not produce another living child, he would have her gone and I replace her. I fear everyday that this will come to past._

 _I want you to know who you are. You are of the North but born with fire in your blood. This world is a turbulent place with how mad the King has become, where I fear a rebellion every day. I wish it was not so, for I will bring you into this world shortly, I fear._

 _No matter what happens to me I loved you and I wanted you to have this brooch. It's joining of your family sigils…Love always your mother"_

A loud banging on her door broke her from her dazed state. Quickly, she snapped the box close and threw the rest of the letters and jewelry back into the chest; grabbing her robe and throwing it on as she made her way to the door before opening it to reveal a servant. A servant of her father's, an expression of immense sadness and pity on his face. She knew instantly something was extremely wrong.

"Forgive me… my lady. Your father… Lord Arryn is dead."

Raenera stood there rooted in her spot watching helplessly as her world slowly closed in around her before finally collapsing. The tears that she had tried to hold back, broke the dam and streamed down her young face causing the purple in her eyes to enshroud the usually dominant blue. She shook her head in denial, muttering a single word word, "no" over and over again like a broken record. Starlight whined as she watched as her mistress sink to her knees, feeling the same antagonizing distress. The servant ran to her as she sank to knees, gently helping her to her chair.

"Thank you," Raenera managed to utter as tears continued to course down her face in a constant stream.

The servant bowed before he left the room, concern evident in his every movement. Once she was sure the door was closed, Raenera allowed herself to completely break down.

"No!" Raenera screamed out.

Her scream seemed to echo throughout the Red Keep, haunting the endless corridors and doorways. Starlight picked up the letter in her mouth brought over to her mistress. She looked down at the pup. She took the letter from the box. Raenera slowly read the letter.

" _My dear Raenera, I want what is best for you on this your seven and ten name day. I told you just days ago I have you legitimized and I will. You deserve it and more. I always want you to remember who you are. You are fire and ice. The best of both, I have seen the fire in your eyes but at times you can be cold when you need to be. I could not come out and give you this Rae. I wanted to but world would see it as buying you off. Your mother made me promise that I would give this too you. I added a piece of jewelry for your name day. It is much like you it will always be beautiful. My dear Raena you have filled my world since I first held you in my arms. I know you deserve more but I am only a man my dear. Love Always Lord Jon Arryn, your father_."

Raenera broke down nearly completely picking up Starlight taking what little comfort in her direwolf presence. The sun slowly sank into the sea closing the door on only life she knew. After today nothing would ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Raenera arrived at the Sept in the city. On the steps were most of her father servants. She had tears falling from her eyes. She was dressed in black silk southern gown with sliver trim. Her hair was down in it curly natural state. The queen was standing near the top. Behind her was her brother Jamie. Next to her were her three children all of them dressed in black. Joffery had arrogant look on his smug face. She bowed her head to each of them. Before, she met eyes with Cersei for a moment. Raenera looked away to be greeted by the high Septon she held her head up high as she was led into the Sept. King Robert was not present that was something Raenera knew he would not be; kings never attended a funereal even if was for their queens. She had been told numerous times; it was something to do with King not being thought of dead or something like that as she bowed her head and looked at her father dead with stones in place of his eyes. She knew as she cried her eyes turned purpler and more looking like her Targaryen side that could get her killed if she was not careful; suddenly looked around her she was surround by people that half did not know the truth the other half if they knew were keeping quiet to serve their own purpose.

Raenera was tapped on her right shoulder. She turned and saw Baelish. He was dressed in black for the funeral. She turned and looked at him dead in the eye her nearly completely purple eyes met his blue eyes.

"My deep sympathies Lady Stone," Littlefinger stated

"Thank you. He now rests with the seven" Raenera answered turned her head back to Lord Arryn's body.

* * *

Later that day, King Robert came into Cersei study. He drunk per usual. Cersei looked shocked to see him.

"We ride north at sunrise," Robert stated.

Cersei nodded her head then rose from her chair walking near him.

"What of our new ward, Lady Stone, " Cersei asked.

"She is still in mourning. I will have her chambers moved and I will not ask her to make this journey. I have Ser Barristan stay here with her." Robert said walking over to table were a pitcher of wine sat.

He poured himself a glass; taking a long drink of the wine. Cersei took her seat again and took her glass in her hands.

"Good, good… You know that Lady Stone is of marriageable age. She's nearly the same age of our Joffery. She spent her whole life in the capitol .It would not be wrong to send her away from the capitol. Maybe be wise to have them wed." Cersei tried to manipulate Robert to her side.

Raenera was no threat to Cersei the girl had little to no backbone and was weak in Cersei eyes. Robert took another long drink before looking at Cersei whose hands were folded neatly on her lap.

"I will find her a match for the girl Cersei," Robert stated before stormed out the room.

* * *

Raenera was sat in small out cove of the garden with Starlight at her feet. The more she realized there was no one she could trust here not completely. Lady Lysa was not at Lord Arryn's funeral which Raenera found very odd neither was young Robin again it was very odd. She was watching the water on the sea contemplating a way for find the rest of her family; her half brother and half sister. She could hear a couple of the king guards hunting for her. She sank deeper into the tree covered out cove as heard them positive that Robert had found out her secret. Starlight whine licking Raenera hand she looked down at her tear coursing down her face.

"It's alright Starlight. We find our way." Raenera said as Starlight looked up at her and whined.

"Lady Stone" A man voice that Raenera recognized as Ser Barristan.

He was the only king guard that Raenera trusted. He was a true knight, honorable and kind.

"Ser Barristan," Raenera answered.

He came closer to her. Starlight rose up and barred her teeth in order to protect of her mistress. Raenera placed her and on Starlight back calming her turned back to Ser Barristan. He nearly gasped when he looked in her eyes. It was like him stared back into the mad king eyes before he was known as mad king. But unlike her true father eyes, there was kindness and fear in eyes.

"His grace requests your presence in small council chambers. My lady"

"Thank you, ser"

She looked down nervously folding her hands in her lap. He came over to her knelt by her knees. He placed his hand on her hands still them looking around making sure no one was around.

"I will keep you safe, child. I may have failed your family but I will not fail you."

"Thank you"

Raenera stood up to her full height with him. She held her head height as they walked towards the keep. Starlight kept pace with her never leaving her side. She paused outside of the room. She took a deep breath and looked over to him. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Stay here" Raenera commanding Starlight.

Starlight laid down right outside the door.

* * *

She took another breath calming her nerves before she pushed opened the door. King Robert was the only person in the room. As soon as, the door shut Raenera dropped down to her knees and bowed her head in sign of respect.

"You wanted to see me, your grace," Raenera said softly.

"Lady Stone, or should I call you Lady Arryn…raise child come share a drink with me." Robert started.

Raenera rose but keep her head bowed so he could not see her purple eyes. She took the seat opposite of him. He poured some wine into a goblet for her and himself. She took a tiny sip of the wine as he took a long drink.

"With the untimely passing of your father and disappearance of his lady wife Lady Lysa with their son, it leaves you here alone with no one to care for you. You will become a ward of the crown. I will have you chambers moved out of the tower of hand. If you were a boy I would give you a tile and a keep and be done with it. Being that you are not a male and a female. I have legitimized you. You are now Lady Arryn, a high-born lady, and a maiden. My queen has suggested I marry you to my eldest son."

Raenera took a large drink of the wine at the suggestion that she spend the rest of her days with that arrogant cruel spoiled boy. Robert looked at her with a question on how she felt on the match.

"I would be honored if you would do so. But, I would think it unwise… Forgive me. I have spoken out of turn." Raenera lied

"I had the same thought. No offense to you my lady. A former bastard of a high-born noble family is not the same as a high-born maiden of a noble family for a queen. That is why I plan to marry him to Lord Eddard Stark's eldest daughter when she is old enough. But, that leave us with you. I have means to have you marry Lord Stark's eldest son, Robb. How does that sit with you, child?"

Raenera took another drink. She tried to remember what her father had told her about the Starks. They were honorable family. They were far from the capital as possible having married a noble family. She smiled up at the king it was completely genuine smile.

"If it is agreed upon; I would be deeply honored to be tied to such honorable family. It is truly more than I could ever hope for. If it is your will your grace."

"Good you are dismissed."

* * *

She rose from her seat bowing before she turned to exit the room. She was greeted by Ser Barristan and Starlight. Ser Barristan offered her, his arm to taking her to her new chambers. She opened the door to what were once her old chambers before the sack of kings landing. It ornately decorated. The box that held her mother jewelry was by the fire place. She turned back to Ser Barristan mouthing thank you. He smiled at her as she shut the door. She silently was thanking the old and new gods that she was not being forced wed to Joffery excited that she will hopeful be free from the horrible game that played here. She rose walking over to book her father gave her years ago when she was maybe a child of six. She was just learning the houses. She pulled it out she thumbed through the pages until she got to the Starks. She stared at the sigil.

"With any hope Starlight, we will be heading to the North soon."

Raenera continued to thumb through the northern houses until she came to the Umber house. The sigil looked very similar to four chains breaking on her new brooch. She slowly read each name on the page slowly taking in that this maybe her mother family.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Raenera… I'm still looking for a beta for this story if you and interested please message me.

* * *

Ned Stark sat in the Gods wood cleaning his sword ice when Catelyn came into the woods a letter in her hands. He turned slightly to look at her.

"All these years, and I still feel like an outsider when I come here." Catelyn stated.

"You have five northern children you're not an outsider" Ned laughed.

"I wonder if the old Gods agree" Catelyn asked looking to around

"It's your gods with all the rules." Ned joked

Ned looked at her as she fiddled with the paper in her hands. He could tell something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry my love" Catelyn stated

"Tell me."

"There was a raven form King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him. I know he was like a father to you"

"Your sister, the boy, his ward"

"They both have their health, gods be good. There is no word on his bastard daughter." Catelyn said before sitting next to Ned. She paused for a few moments letting Ned take in the news. "The raven brought more news. The King rides for Winterfell with the queen and all the rest of them."

"If he's coming this far north... there only one thing he's after"

"You can always say no Ned"

* * *

Weeks passed in peace at King's Landing with the king and the royal family gone; leaving only a few staff members and few member of council there. The game was still a foot but not nearly as dangerous as before for Raenera. Baelish spent most of his time in his whore houses and very little in the red keep. Raenera came in the throne room on her way to Flea Bottom. Her dress was much more demure than what she would normally wear when royal family was here; it was a very dark blue partially black. Her eyes locked on the empty Iron throne. The seat her family once held. Starlight trotted up to her rubbing against her side. She looked down to her only true friend patting her on her now large head. It was only a matter of months before Starlight was found out to be direwolf the more she grew. Raenera moved closer to the Iron Throne as if in trace with it. Light shined through the window behind the throne illuminating her face. She was lost in trace like state; like she was seeing herself or her siblings on the throne the way it should have been.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Rhaegar had won?"

"Of course I do. I would be married off by now and away from the game."Raenera answered breaking her trace.

"You play it quite well"

"I have no choice but to play it well. My life hangs in the balance Lord Varys" Raenera said turning to look at him before she turned back to the throne.

Lord Varys came to stand near her looking at the throne. He knew he was standing next to what could be a true player in the game later if things did not change. She knew the game better than most.

"I too at time wonder…Its amazing isn't it" Lord Varys said

"It cost me my family but what are you getting at?"

"You deserve it do you not think?"

"Deserved or not it will never come to pass King Robert reign is cemented with Joffery and Tommen regardless of their true parentage" Raenera stated as she turned walking away from the throne.

"You know." Lord Varys said slightly shocked

"I'm not blind or naïve Lord Varys" Raenera answered as she exit the room.

Lord Varys watched as she walked away with her head held high. She looked nearly every bit the princess she truly was. Once she left the room he truly wondered if she would ever accept she was destined to sit on that throne. He looked back to the throne as if speaking to the gods. He could almost see a crown on her head.

"A true dragon in sea of lions"

* * *

Most of Winterfell stood waiting for the king to arrive. Rickon stood next Catelyn. Catelyn was standing next to Ned then Robb then Sansa than Bran. Catelyn looked around noticing that Arya was missing.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked.

Ned looked at her for moment wonder the same question.

"Sansa, where is your sister"

Arya came running with helmet on her head. Ned stopped her.

"Hey...Hey…hey what are you doing with that on?" Ned asked takes the helmet off her head.

Jon Snow smirks. Ned hands they helmet to Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Go on" Ned said to Arya.

Arya made her way down the line.

"Move" Arya said shoving Bran.

They procession started to file into Winterfell. Sansa smiled as she saw Joffery. Robb looks at his sister then the Joffery who was wearing a smirk. The carriage carrying the queen and her younger children came followed shortly by the king. When he rode in they all dropped to their knees. The stable hand run on taking the reins for the king and another brought on a ridding block to help him down. King Robert got down and walked closer to the knelt Ned. He motions for them to stand.

"Your Grace" Ned said

"You got fat" King Robert said.

Ned looked down at him in way to so said not more than you. They both laugh and embrace. Then the king moved on to Catelyn.

"Cat" Robert said hugging her

"Your grace" Cat said

The king rubbed Rickon hair before he came back to stand in front of Ned.

"Nine years… why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north for you, Your Grace… Winterfell is yours" Ned Stated

Cersei decent the steps of the carriage looking around the place with slight discuss. Robert moved down the line.

"Who do we have here? You must be Robb. My you're a pretty one. Your name is?" Robert said as moved down the line greet each of them.

"Arya" Arya answered.

Robert moved down to Bran.

"Show us your muscles. You'll be a solider" Robert said as Bran showed him his muscles.

Cersei made her way over to Ned.

"My queen" Ned said kissing her hand.

"My queen" Cat greeted her as she bowed her head.

"Take me to you crypt. I want to pay my respects" Robert ordered.

"We've been ridding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait" Cersei tried to reason with him.

"Ned" Robert ordered.

* * *

Once in the crypts Ned and Robert walked in time with each other.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn" Ned asked.

"One minute he was fine and then it burned right through him, whatever it was…I love that man" Robert said.

"We both did"

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at sixteen. All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what" Robert commented.

"Aye" Ned laughed.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not his fault I didn't listen" Robert laughed.

They came to stop deep in the crypts. They were both laughing. Robert turned to look at Ned.

"I need you Ned; down at King's Landing not up here where you're no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark I would name you Hand of the King." Robert stated.

Ned looked sideways for a moment in shock then dropped down to his knees.

"I'm not worthy of the honor" Ned stated.

"I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to early grave. Damn it Ned, stand up…" Robert started. He motion his hand tap Ned on the shoulder to get him to stand up. Ned rose to his feet. "You help me win the Iron Throne now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have daughter. We'll join our houses" Robert finished.

Robert turned went farther into the crypts. Ned quickly let shock wear off then quickly followed him. When they were walking at the same time; Robert continued on with his plan.

"I have the will have your son, Robb, marry Lady Raena Arryn" Robert said looking at Ned.

"Jon Arryn's daughter" Ned asked shocked.

"It was her father's last wish to see her married to an honorable man. That why she is Lady Arryn now not Lady Stone. None are more honorable than you, Starks. They are same age; seventeen. It would tie all our houses together. Besides, she is quite a beauty with her haunting purple blue eyes. Her mother was related to the Daynes; I believe her mother name was Lilliyan. If I was only few years younger or if she was a few years older she would not stand a chance…if you get my meaning. She at time reminds me of your sister."

Ned took all the information in; he did not need to hear the last part about him want to lay with her. The only Lilliyan he remembered in any thing was Lilliyan Umber his sister best friends all those many years ago.

"Cat would never approve of her. How did you come to be in charge of finding her a match?" Ned asked.

"She is now a ward of the crown with Lady Lysa Arryn and her son in the wind leaving girl to fend for herself a noble otherwise I would not care. She has to make a good match to support me. She would be here now but with her in mourning I did not think it wise to make her travel such a distance just days after his passing. It is your son or one of the Gods damned Tyrell or Gods forbid another Lannister. Cersei had in her mind to wed her off to Joffery. But I forbid that match. She agreed with me "a bastard was not fit queen" her words I so agree with her; it was one of the times it was like speaking to Lyanna all over again."

They came to stop in-front of Lyanna grave. Robert stepped forward placing a feather in Lyanna stone hand. Ned was still processing the information it was now all his call.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked. Ned looked down for a moment. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her." Robert continued

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs" Ned stated.

"She belonged with me. In my dreams I kill him every night." Robert stated touch Lyanna's stone statue face.

"It's done; Your Grace. The Targaryens are gone."

"Not all of them." Robert said gravely


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

The orphans of Flea Bottom all crowd around Raenera as she played and read with , a very young boy maybe at most two years old, was curled snuggled up to Starlight. Starlight allowed it she never once made any move to attack any of the children and as the clamored and petted her. Their caretakers looked on as two twins girls,Camylle and Kaela , played with Raenera hair braiding it into interact mass of twists and braids. She hadMarielyn on her lap the girl was sucking on her small thumb as she slowly fell asleep in Raenera arms listen to stories of brave knights and fair maidens. Cason watched her in a trance with the heroic deeds of the brave knights of the stories. Raenera had lost track of the time as she read to them. She enjoyed spending time with the children. They were free of games and motives they simply were innocent so new to the world. It was one of the only places she ever found freedom and peace. She normally lost track of the time while she was there.

Ser Barristan stood in the doorway after searching everywhere for her. His eyes found her with all the children on her lap. She was animated as she told the children story all the while she was stroking Marielyn blonde hair. In many ways, it remindedSer Barristan of the times he was with Rhaegar when he would sing the people of Flea Bottom. Raenera eyes looked over to the doorway her eyes meeting his eyes.

"But my dear children is a story for another time" Raenera finished softly.

"One more, please" Cason pleaded.

"I fear I have to go, my dears but I will back soon."

"Come now children thank Lady Arryn for taking the time to come and see you" One of the caretakers stated.

A chorus of thank you echoed in the room. The caretaker came over taking Marielyn from her arms and usher the other girls into another room. It was closer to dinner time. The boys followed another caretaker with Timos in arms of another one.

"Ser Barristan"

"Lady Arryn, I came to escort you back to the keep"

"That you good Ser"

They walked back to keep in silence ever so often Raenera would look over to him. She looked down and sideways to Starlight. Starlight tilted her head pressing closer to Raenera legs in reassurance.

"Do you come there often?"

"Not as often as I like; it gives me peace in this troubling world."

"Seeing you interact with them reminds me of Rhaegar. You know he used to come down here and sing."

"No, I didn't"

* * *

Ned sat stonily in his study Catelyn walked up to him worried. She came to sit by him. He thought Sansa smiling at Joffery than turning thoughts to Robb. He was weighing what could come from such a match. If Lady Raena was truly Jon Arryn daughter he in a way would want such a match. But he never saw Jon Arryn with any Daynes. Could he really tie his son and heir to a legitimized bastard?

"What is it, my love?" Cat asked.

"He not only wants me as hand but Sansa married to Joffery and he wishes to match Robb to Lady Raena Arryn."

"A bastard"

"If her parentage is what Robert says it is she is of two great houses…Cat it's better than match then most…if she truly isn't…"

"You doubt that she is"

"I don't know what to believe. I never saw Jon Arryn with any Dayne women and the only Lilliyan I ever know him to know was Lord Umber sister."

"Then don't give him an answer on that. Wait to meet her learn about her."

"If I agree to be the hand… I would surely meet her."

"You can always say no."

"Tell Robb I want to speak to him."

"Ned"

"He has the right to at least know what may be transpiring for him."

Catelyn left the room; a moment later Robb came into his father study. He came into the room from the tiltyard where he just bested Joffery.

"You wanted to see me, father"

"Yes please sit"

Robb sat down opposite of Ned.

"Robb, the king purposed a match for you. I'm not sure how I feel on the match. She is a daughter of two great houses."

"Who is she?"

Ned looked down at the small painting of Lady Raena a year ago that Robert had given him. She looked more like a Targaryen to him and Umber than a Dayne and Arryn.

"Her name is Lady Raena Arryn she is the natural born daughter of Jon Arryn and Lilliyan Dayne with Jon Arryn's passing. She is now a ward of the crown." Ned said handing Robb the portrait.

Robb looked down at the small painting. It showed a classical beauty with haunting purple-blue eyes with her wavy dark hair hanging around her face. She had a ghost of a smile on her face. Even in the painting, her eyes looked guarded. He could picture a crown of blue winter roses around her head. He silent wondered what she looked like in person.

"Why isn't she here father?"

"Robb, the king left a day after the funeral for Jon Arryn, his daughter was naturally in mourning it would wrong to ask her to make such a journey in such a state."

"You're right."

* * *

Raenera sat in her chamber Luciya brushing her hair out after her bath. Raenera looked into the mirror looking at Luciya brown graying hair was back in a simple braid. She smiled at Raenera as she worked on her hair.

"Do you think he will say yes?" Raena asked.

"He would be a fool not too" Luciya answered working on a knot in Raenera tangled hair.

Starlight padded over to rest her head on Raena lap. She slowly stroked her silken fur. They both know what they were talking about.

"Even though I'm a bastard"

Luciya stopped mid-stroke in Raena hair. She placed the comb down rest her hands on Raena's shoulders. They met eyes in the mirror. Luciya leaned down so she was right next to Raenera's ear.

"You are a princess. You were born a princess; rebellion or not you are royalty. You have the blood of a king. Mad as he was he was still the king. You are much more beautiful than Cersei incest daughter will ever be."

Raenera turned to look at Luciya.

"You cannot say that I do not wish to see your head on a spike."

"Spoke like a queen"

"I will never be queen. Even if I could be I would not want it"

"And that's the reason you deserve it all the more."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support.

* * *

A few days later, Raenera came in from the gardens with Starlight at her side. She passed through the throne room. She saw Lord Varys talking to a rider. She tilted her head Lord Varys caught her eyes as made her way out of the room.

* * *

Jon Snow walked heading over a horse with a saddle over his left shoulder. They were preparing to leave. Ned and girls were leaving to head to kings landing with the royal party. Jon was heading to the wall to take his vows. Robb came over to Jon as he walked.

"You've said goodbye to Bran?" Robb asked looking over to Jon. Jon had just come from doing so. He nodded his head. "He's not going to die. I know it" Robb stated.

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon said.

"My mother?" Robb asked.

"She was very kind" Jon answered.

"Good," Robb said.

Jon placed the saddle on the horse. He turned and looked at Robb.

"Next time I see you, you'll be all in black" Robb commented.

"It was always my color" Jon joked.

"Farewell, Snow," Robb said

"And you, Stark," Jon said.

They both looked at each other for a moment. Before, they both embrace. They had grown up together and this was goodbye for them. They let go of each other. Robb turned and walked away. Jon turned to tighten the saddle.

* * *

Raenera was sitting reading a book when a knock sounded at her door. She looked up from her book that Maester had given her. She placed the book down as Starlight looked up from her favorite spot by the fire. She moved to the door opening it. Lord Varys stood at her door. She motioned him into her room. He came into the chambers moving to the table in the room. Starlight eyes followed him not really trusting him. Raenera came over to him offering him a glass of wine.

"What brings you here Lord Varys, " Raenera asked pouring herself a glass of wine.

"News from the east; your half sister married a Dothraki horse lord."

"My sister is married. Lord Varys have you heard any news on my marriage?"

Varys looked at her fo a moment. She knew in that moment that things would go as planned.

"Lord Eddard Stark has agreed to be the hand of the king…" Lord Varys started. Raenera nodded her head. She had figured that was to come. One cannot really say no to a king. She took a sip of the wine. Starlight feeling mistress discomfort came over rest her head on Raena's lap. "They have agreed that Lady Sansa is to marry Prince Joffery when she becomes of age."

Raenera nearly laughed at that. That girl was in a world of hurt. Joffery was anything but kind. He loved to make her cry as a child. If it was not for her father intervening at some points she would have scars on her body from him.

"I'm sorry my lady, Lord Stark has not agreed to match."

Raenera nodded her head. She kept all her emotions in check as Lord Varys got up to leave. He placed his hand in hers trying to comfort her.

"The whispers to say he wants to meet you before he decides."

"Thank you, Lord Varys."

Lord Varys left Raena to her own thoughts. A moment after the door shut Raenera broke down. All years of being perfect crumbled away in that second. Tears poured from her eyes. All she wanted was to be free of the red keep and this horrid game. There was a brief moment she thought of packing her belongings and disappearing into the dark. Using what little money she had to barter passage across the narrow seas. Starlight whined at her mistress distress.

It will be alright it will be alright. It was not completely hopeless. He wants to see her before he decides.

Raenera knew that she was lying to herself. She rose from the chair motion for Starlight to follow her making for the other place that she felt free the woods outside Kings Landing. Once she was outside she made her way to her homemade bow and few handmade arrows. Starlight was taking in many scents that she rare smelled. Raenera smiled as she watched Starlight puppy like antics. She slowly became one with the world around her. This was the place Jon Arryn taught her to shoot a bow and arrow; after Joffery nearly pushed her down a stairwell in Red Keep a child.

* * *

A six-year-old Raena stood near her father with a bowed head. Her dark curls hiding her face. Maester Pycelle was looking her over for injuries after she nearly fallen down a stairwell. Jon Arryn stood near her looking at her. She had yet to tell them what had happened. She was brought into Maester Pycelle chambers by Jamie Lannister.

"The gods were on your side child. Not a broken bone to be found. You were quite lucky." Maester Pycelle stated.

"Thank you Pycelle, " Jon Arryn said.

Jon Arryn and Raenera walked back toward the tower o the hand of the king. They did not stop until they were back in her room. She sat on the large bed looking very somber expression on her small face.

"What happened Rae?"

Raenera looked up at her father for a moment before averting her purple-blue eyes. He sat next to her on the bed after shutting the door. He placed his hand on the back of her small head. He stroked her mass of dark curls.

"You can tell me, Rae"

Her eyes met his brown eyes. She gave a weak smile. Before, tears nearly fell down her delicate-featured face.

"I hate it here. The prince tried to kill me. If was not for Ser Jamie's quick action I would have been seriously hurt. I don't belong here"

"Raena yes you do. You belong here more than they do. Come with me." Jon Arryn said.

Raena looked at him oddly for a moment before taking her father hand. He led her through many passageways until they came to the Old Gate. He nodded to one of city watch to open the gate.

They head into the forest near there. This was the first time that she had been outside of Kings Landing. He stood next to her for a moment taking out an old bow. He placed it in her small hands. She looked at him questioningly.

"I may not be able to teach you to swing a sword but a bow Rae is much more manageable. But you must promise me you will never use it to hurt a person. Promise me Raenera"

* * *

I promise" Raenera whispered coming out of her memories.

She had taken up spot she used to practice shoot with her father at. She let a few arrows fly. Most hit the nearly dead center of the target. She by no means was expert markswoman but she was good. If she had to she could hunt to survive. Raenera walked over retrieving the arrows from the wood. Starlight looked at with cocked head. She nodded to head deeper into the woods.

* * *

Ned and the Royal party had stopped to the midday meal. Ned sat at a table. King Robert was relieving himself on a tree. Before, he headed back toward the table.

"Gods this is country!" King Robert started heading back over to the table. He sat down across from Ned. They were surrounded by guards with food on the table. "I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going." King Robert stated.

"I've half a mind to go with you,"Ned said.

"What do you say, just you and me on the kings road, sword at our sides. A couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight?" King Robert asked.

"You should have asked me twenty years ago" Ned commented.

"There were wars to fight, woman to marry. We never had a chance to be young." King Robert stated.

"I recalled a few chances" Ned laughed.

King Robert and Ned both laughed. They ate.

"There was that one… Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca with the great big tits you could bury your face in." King Robert reminisced.

"Bessie; She was one of yours" Ned commented.

"Bessie! Thanks the gods for Bessie and her tits" King Robert started. He looked at Ned for a moment as they remembered the past. Ned looked off. "Yours was Aleena? No. You told me once. Meryl? Your bastard's mother?" King Robert finished.

"Wylla," Ned said gravely.

"That's it. She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor. You never told me what she looked like" King Robert commented.

"Nor will I" Ned stated.

"We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. I swear if I weren't your king, you'd have hit me already" Robert said.

"The worst thing about your coronation…I'll never get to hit you again." Ned laughed.

"Trust me that's not the worst thing. There was a rider in the night" Robert said pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it, Ned. Ned read the piece of paper.

"Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse Lord. What of it? Do we send her a wedding gift?" Ned said irritated.

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to weld it" King Robert commented.

"She's little more than a child," Ned said.

"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding." Robert started.

"Tell me we're not speaking of this," Ned stated horrified that they were talking killing child half a world away because of who her family was.

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family; and Lord Umber's sister that was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister the woman I loved? I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on." King Robert said venom fully.

"But you can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned stated.

"This Khal Drogo, it's said he has 100,000 men in his horde," Robert said.

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea. They have no ships, Robert." Ned yelled.

"There are still those in the seven kingdoms who call me usurper. If the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki horde at his back, the scum will join him."King Robert yelled.

"He will not cross. And if by chance he does we'll throw him back into the sea" Ned stated.

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when I don't know who we'll be fighting. But it's coming" Robert said.

* * *

Raenera later close to dusk came back through the old gate a couple rabbit and gooses tied up of a stick that she and Starlight had hunted. She nodded to the guard at the gate. She made her way back down to flea bottom. She came to the orphanage she knocked on the door. One of the caretakers opened the door. She looked shocked to see Raena there. She smiled at the caretaker and the caretaker at her. Raena present her killed to a caretaker. She looked shocked it was more food than the needed. The caretaker shook her head.

"Take it keep them healthy and fed and yourselves. I don't need it" Raena said.

"Thank you Lady Arryn may the Gods smile on you always, " The caretaker said.

"And you" Raena replied.

Raenera turned heading back to the red keep with Starlight at her side. She paused once she reached the gardens the sun was setting her eyes locked on the sea; where across the sea her sister was married. Raenera could feel it something had changed and not for the better a war was coming she could also feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but Raenera.

* * *

The arrival of Eddard Stark and his girls and the royal family came quickly. Raenera had grown used to having to hide who she was, in that time. She was Flea Bottom when he arrived. Ser Barristan was by Raena's side along with Starlight. She was listening to the people as she strolled through the poor part of the city. For Ser Barristan it was just like Rhaegar interacting with the people. They all smiled at her eager to please her. She came to the blacksmith shop. She nodded to Ser Barristan as she walked inside the shop. She was greeted by Gendry.

"My lady, what can I help you with?" Gendry asked.

"Gendry how many times do I have to tell you to call me Raena? I need some arrowheads."

"At least once more my lady" Gendry said as he walked behind her picking up a pile of arrowheads.

"Gendry, we come from the same stock you and me."

"No, we aren't Lady Arryn"

"I was called Lady Stone for most of my life. I have no clue, who my mother was other than her name and her first name at that."

"My mother was barmaid with blonde hair that uses to sing to me. I don't know who my father is"

Raena looked at him she knew who his father was just looking at him. She smiled at him as place the arrowhead in front of her. Her fingers traveled over the sharp metal tips. Her eyes landed on the bull helmet near him. As she looked back at him the master blacksmith walked in. His eyes travel to the highborn lady that was conversing with his bastard apprentice. His eyes landed on her chest. Her direwolf moved closer to her as she smiled up at the smithy.

"I hope Gendry was not a bother you Lady Arryn"

"Not at all, Anthor I just pick up the arrow head I order. We were discussing a necklace I wanted to be made."

"A necklace" Anthor asked not at all believing her. He eyed Gendry and then her for a moment.

"Yes, I wish to wear it for the tourney for the new hand of the king. One that would show my hopes to join with his great house. I was hoping to have it made of silver or steal something not common in jewelry around here. I want a pendant in the shape of direwolf with birds around it; no gem in it or maybe a topaz stone in the eye of direwolf. If you can't make for me; I can go elsewhere Anthor." Raenera lied not wanting to get Gendry in trouble for talking with her.

Gendry was shocked he even believe her. Anthor looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Anthor was not one to lose a sale. Raena knew this. Gendry smiled at her as she caught her look as his eyes traveled around the shop.

"That would run you more than simple arrowheads you normally request,"Anthor stated writing down her request.

"I figure as much. I have fifty gold dragons for it." Raenera countered.

"That would more than cover such a design and item" Anthor stated.

"Should I pay you now or afterward Anthor?" Raenera asked as she eyed him.

Gendry made himself busy working on the sword. His eyes every once and a while would catch Raena eyes. He could see through her guard look that she always wore. He remembered when he first met her.

* * *

She was young girl maybe the age of five. Her dark hair was pulled away her face. She was with Lord Arryn. Gendry had just started to work with Anthor. He caught the purple eyes of young Raena Stone. She was beautiful even then. She did not have the harsh guarded eyes that she had now at that age. But as she aged he saw her once carefree eyes slowly became more and more guarded as she learned the game he knew she hated.

* * *

"Thank you Anthor, I will send my nurse, Luciya, to pick it up."

"Always wonderful doing business with you Lady Arryn."

"And you Anthor, " Raenera said nodding her head towards Gendry.

Gendry caught her eyes before she left the shop. He could see the laughter in her guarded eyes. He saw walk in step with Ser Barristan. He saw Ser Barristan take her package for her as they walked back towards the red keep.

* * *

"So what did you have to pick up at the blacksmith my lady?"

"Arrowheads, they are present for Prince Joffery. His name day is coming up." Raenera lied.

Ser Barristan looked at her fo a moment as they walked. They were the right weight for arrow heads but he knew she had good will toward Joffery. She looked around the road. She met his eyes for a moment.

"They aren't for the prince. Lady Arryn" Ser Barristan stated.

"You're right they are for me," Raenera admitted.

"You shoot a bow?" Ser Barristan asked shocked.

"I'm not really good at it. King Robert and Queen Cersei do not know. Lord Arryn taught me. It the one thing I can do that brings me closest to him. I never hurt a person with it and don't plan too, Ser Barristan." Raena admitted.

Ser Barristan smiled at her and her at him. Ser Barristan and she had grown close while the king was traveling. He was one of the few people she knew guess her secret but keep it quiet not from the need to use her but because he was a man of honor. If he had not guessed her secret he had thought of who she was. She could see it in the way he treated her since he found her for the king; when her purple eyes met his. He made her feel safe and protected. When they came to the Red Keep he bowed slightly to her.

"I have these sent to your room my lady" Ser Barristan said.

"Thank you Ser Barristan," Raenera said as he walked off.

* * *

Raenera and Starlight walked through the throne room on their way toward the gardens. Jamie met her eyes he eyed Starlight. It looked eerily similar to Lady Sansa wolf that was killed on the road. Starlight stayed close to Raena without a leash. Her purple-blue eyes met his green eyes her head was held high.

"Ser Jamie, I am glad to hear of the family safe return."

"We had some trouble on the road. The prince was attack by wolf much like your…"

"Starlight is a dog, Ser Jamie. Direwolf have never been this far south. She was gift from my name day."

"All the same Lady Arryn I would keep the beast on a lead"

"I would do so, Ser Jamie." Raena said

At that moment Lord Eddard Stark walked into the throne room on his way to the small council. His eyes landed on Ser Jamie. Then they traveled to the lady with what looked a lot like Lady. She turned looking at the man. Her eyes guarded looked at him weighing him. Starlight moved closer to her mistress. He eyes landed on the wolf then back to the young lady.

"Lord Stark, Ser Jamie. Excuse me" Raena said as she exited the hall heading off into the gardens.

* * *

"Lady Arryn," Ser Jamie said.

Eddard eyes lingered on her as she exited. That was woman King Robert wanted his son to wed. She was a beauty that much was easy to see. She was hiding something. He could tell that much. The creature at her side looked too much like a direwolf. He shook his head.

"Remarkable isn't she… Her beauty has to come from her mother. I wonder lays behind those haunting purple eyes. Your son could have known. May yet still know. If you agree… if not… Thank the gods you're here Stark. About time we had some stern northern leader ship." Ser Jamie said.

"Glad to see you're protecting the throne." Ned said

Ser Jamie stood up walked closer to Lord Stark.

"Sturdy old thing. How many kings' arses have polished it, I wonder? What's the line? The king shits and the Hand wipes" Jamie remarked.  
"Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it" Ned countered.

"I know. People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss." Jamie stated.

"You've chosen your opponents wisely, then" Ned stated.

"I have a knack for it. Must be strange for you coming into this room… I was standing right here when it happened. He was very brave your brother. Your father, too. They didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that."

"But you just stood there and watched." Ned stated

"Five hundred men just stood there and watched. All the greatest knights of the seven Kingdoms. You think anyone said a word, lifted a finger? No, Lord Stark. Five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt. Except for the screams, of course, and the mad king laughing. And after…when I watched the mad king die; I remembered him laughing as your father burned. It felt like justice." Jamie said.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of justice? That you were avenging my father when you shoved a sword in Aerys Targaryen's back?" Ned spat.

"Tell me, if I'd stabbed the mad king in belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?" Jamie asked.

"You served him well… when serving was safe." Ned stated before walking away out of the throne room on his way to small council chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

* * *

Ned Stark walked into the gardens. He sighed after the meeting looking for Robert. He walked into the gardens. He was not looking around him.

"Problems, Lord Stark?" Raena asked coming from an outcropping of gardens.

Starlight was by her side. Ned turned and looked at his son would-be wife if he agreed to the match. He still did know what to make of her. She was a beauty there was no question of that. She had intelligence behind her eyes as she looked at world around her. She eyes always seemed so guarded. She was hiding something Ned just didn't know what.

"Nothing that you can help me with Lady Arryn;" Ned answered.

"You can call me Raena, Lord Stark. And I wouldn't be so sure of that. You are looking for King Robert." Raena stated as she moved closer to Ned.

Her eyes looked around garden. She noticed a few people all servants of castle. They were all spy to someone. It was just the matter of who they were spies for. Her eyes landed once again on Ned. Ned took in her as she watched the people in the garden. She was right he was looking for Robert.

"How..." Ned asked slight shocked.

"I don't pretend to know what goes on in the small council meeting. And truthfully I don't want to know. I know the crown is in debt. My father told me that much." Raenera started. Ned looked at her with wide eyes. She was not the simple courtly lady she was much more than that. He saw that now. She did in a way remind him of Lyanna. She tilted her head looking at him. She quickly decided to take pity on Lord Stark. "His grace is out whoring or drinking or hunting not necessary in that order; most likely more than one of them. I don't know which one but that is where he is. Queen Cersei is with her precious boy Joffery. Tommen and Myrcella are as with their nurse. Myrcella and Tommen are playing with kittens most likely. He has fondness for them. And Myrcella is sweet girl. Queen Cersei does not much time with other children other than Joffery."

"Joffery was injured on our journey Lady Raena" Ned tried to justify.

"By a wolf I hear" Raena said softly.

"I was order by to kill my daughter's wolf because it. A wolf that looks remarkably like your pet Lady Arryn" Ned admitted

His eyes landed on Starlight as Starlight moved closer to Raenera. She looked down at Starlight. Starlight seemed to like Lord Stark more so then Jaime. Starlight eyes looked up at her mistress with tilt of her head.

"Starlight is a dog Lord Stark. She is gift from my name day. I received her two days before my name day. Two days later my father was dead leaving me alone. So Starlight is my constant companion. I never had been farther than outside gates of king landing. How do think I got a wolf. Oh no, not a wolf. She is a dog. A dog, that King Robert knows about. And he allows me to keep here at castle." Raena countered.

Ned and Raenera both regarded each other. She looked around the gardens. Her hand sank into the silky fur of Starlight's head. They met eyes again. Her purple eyes peer deep into his grey eyes.

"I know you are hiding something Lady Arryn." Ned stated.

"You will quickly learn Lord Stark. Most people here are. I admit that there is more to me than meets the eye. But Starlight is not it."Raenera admitted.

Raenera walked away with Starlight on her tail. She paused for a moment looking over her shoulder.

"Christor Fyshe, he is best toy maker in Kings Landing. He makes all of Princess Myrcella toys. He made a most of mine as well. I don't think it will fix your relationship with your daughter but it could be a start" Raena started. She truly started to like Lord Stark. He in many ways reminded her of her father. She regarded him he looked slight lost in this world. Her purple eyes landed on his. She bowed her head slightly before she spoke looking around to who was here once again. "And Lord Stark, do me a favor; don't trust anyone." Raenera finished.

Before she turned and walked away. Ned watched her leave. She was something else. He wondered if that included her. That was the least guarded he had seen her eyes. He was going to find out what she was hiding he quickly determine before he decided if she would wed Robb or not.

* * *

Raena sat in her room the two days. A knocked sounded at the door. Starlight looked up from her spot. Ser Jaime stood outside her door. She could hear Starlight sub vocal growl. She looked over to Starlight then back to Jaime. She tilted her head

"The King requests your presence." Jaime stated.

Starlight made the move closer to her mistress baring her teeth to him. She looked down at Starlight running her hand through her fur. Before, she lifted her eyes to look at Jaime. The look reminded him a look the Cersei wore at times. He looked up and down her body. Hell, she was beautiful nearly as breath taking as Cersei. She was dressed in sky blue gown made of silk and Myrish lace lined in satin with bird embroidered on the bodice in silver tread.

"Starlight, it is alright. Stay here." Raenera ordered.

Jaime offered her his arm. She politely declined walking in pace with him instead. She really looked nothing like Lord Arryn. It made him question her parentage. But, the rest of the Royal family accepted her parentage. He swore he saw those features before…but he could not place them. As they passed through the throne room he noticed the way her eyes travel still around the room.

"It not as grand as it once was with all the dragon skulls gone;" Jaime stated.

"I imagine it was grander but knew that already Ser Jaime." Raena said.

* * *

They came to Robert's study. He knocked on the door. Ser Barrison opened the door. His eyes landed on Lady Arryn. She smiled up at him. Ser Barrison allowed her to enter. He made her feel more at ease. Robert looked up from his table. Lancel Lannister stood in the corner. He was serving as squire to King Robert. His eyes landed on Lady Arryn. She tried not the cringed as his eyes linger on her chest. She subtly moved closer to Ser Barrison. Ser Barrison nodded his at her. She tilted her head at him before she moved forward dropping down into deep bow. Her head nearly rest on her knees.

"Lady Arryn, please rise; take a seat" Robert said.

Raenera took the pre offered seat across from him. He motion for Lancel to fill another goblet with wine. She took a drink of the wine.

"Your grace" Raena started.

"Lady Arryn I called you here. More wine boy" Robert started as he finished his goblet of wine. Lancel quickly filled it. His blue eyes landed on her purple eyes. She in some ways felt sorry for him. "I regret that Lord Stark has not yet agreed to have you marry Robb."

"I understand your grace. He is more of match that I could ever hope for." Raenera said smoothly like it was nothing.

"He has not said no either Lady Arryn; but in case he does say no. I have invited Loras Tyrell and Lancel here has express interest in you my lady." King Robert said

Raenera looked down. Inside her mind was screaming neither of them were the best choice. Lancel was Lannister. She was pretty sure a Lannister had killed her father. He looked at her like she was piece of meat and made her skin crawl. Loras was attracted to King Robert's younger brother Renly. Renly was also attracted to Loras. Hell, Renly would be a better choice but she dare not say that.

"I will wed whomever my king commands" Raena answered.

King Robert nodded his head please with her answer. Ser Barrison could hear a slight off-ness to her voice. Something was not right with her. She bowed her head and wore a fake smile. The hard guarded look returned full force.

"No decision will be made until I hear Lord Stark yea or nay my dear."

Raena nodded her head. King Robert dismissed her. She rose graceful from the chair. She passed Ser Barrison on her way. Her purple eyes met his as he opened the door. He wanted to comfort the young girl before him like he was able to do when the king was not here. She read that in his eyes. She nodded her head taking deep breath as she walked out of the room with her head held high. She passed through the Throne room Sansa was walking through with Septa Mordane. Sansa eyes were caught as she passed through room. Septa Mordane followed her graze.

"Who is she?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know."

"I bet Joffery rather marry her than me" Sansa said.

"Joffery never like me. He hates everyone" Raena said as she passed them.

"Who are you child?" Septa Mordane asked.

"Lady Raena Arryn, excuse me" Raena answered.

* * *

Raena made her way to the Godswoods of King's Landing. It was one place she found peace that she could always come to. She bowed her head and knelt down before the Weirwood tree. She lost track of the time. Let all her fear fade away. It was not until she heard footsteps approach did she move to stand.

"Lady Arryn, I must say I shocked to see you here" Lord Stark stated.

"I came here to pray"

"You pray to old gods"

"I pray to whoever will listen. The faith of seven did not help me when I was child wanting to be free of this place. I came here one afternoon to escape Joffery. I had so many questions in my head. They seemed to answer me more than seven do. What brings you here Lord Stark?"

"I came to pray. Much of this place is not to my liking. I am sorry about your father Lady Arryn. He was great man"

"He was. I don't trust what they say about his death. He was strong two day before. Had I known that would have been one last time I would saw him alive…" Raena started her eyes filling with tears.

Tears fell from her eyes. It was the first time she let herself cry in presence of anyone other than her nurse. Ned laid a comforting hand on her back looking at the Weirwood tree before them.

"I was shocked to hear that you were ward of crown and not returning to Vale."

"Lady Lysa never liked me. I beyond here more so than I do there"

"My wife, Catelyn was the same way with Jon"

"Because he was bastard, My lord hand. I am not offended by that term. It's what am. No amount of titles can change that."

"There more to you then just your parentage, Lady Arryn"

"Thank you Lord Stark. I know you do agree with the king's wishes to see your son wed me. And truthfully I don't blame you. It was wrong of me and selfish to think I would be free of this place. You are great man like my father. I hope in time you can come trust me." Raena said truthfully as she turned to walk away heading back towards the keep.

"Allow me my lady" Lord Stark said.

It was getting close to nightfall and as much as he still didn't trust Lady Arryn. He would hate for something to happen to her with increase of traveler for the tourney. Evan with her guarded eyes there was still a spark behind them. It too reminded him of his sweet sister. Raenera turned and looked at him slightly shocked at his offer. He had just came into clearing by the Weirwood tree why would offer to walk her back. Other than the fact that she was daughter of Lord Arryn who was second father figure to Lord Stark she could not fathom why he would offer to walk her back. It made no sense to her. Nevertheless Ned came over to her offering his arm to her. Raenera looked at him oddly for a time. Before, she placed her hand in crock of his arm.

* * *

Ned and Raena walked back to the keep in silence. Neither of them wanted to be one to break the silence. It was truce in way. Lord Stark looked at her as they walked. Evan more so now that he had seen her in person did she look more Umber and Targaryen then Arryn and Dayne. As they passed blacksmith shop on the way back to the keep Anthor came out. He saw her with Lord Stark. Anthor walked back inside then exited again heading over to the pair.

"Lady Arryn the necklace you requested." Anthor offered.

"Thank you Anthor."Raena said taking the velvet pouch.

Ned and Raena continued their walk back to keep. Ned eyes landed on the pouch.

"You had necklace commissioned Lady Arryn" Ned asked.

"I did. I plan to wear it to your tourney"

"The king tourney the hand wants nothing to do with it."

"I always found them a waste of money." Raena laughed as they reached the main keep.

"Real honor is not something that is won at tourney" Ned started.

"It's something about a person character. Good Night Lord Stark" Raena finished.

"And you Lady Arryn" Ned replied.

Ned watched her make her way down one of many hall ways of the Red keep. Her words shocked in a way that not thought possible. Maybe she was Jon Arryn daughter after all. Something she said in Godswoods did not sit well with him. She did not trust what they about her father's death. He was even more determined to get to the bottom of mystery of Jon Arryn death more so than ever.

* * *

A quick author note: I have a poll out for later in this story. I want your opinion. Should Raenera get a dragon egg and Dragon later in story or not? You can leave it review or on the poll page. I can go either way.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing.

A.N. I have a poll going on I can write it either way. But I want to know what you think: Should Raenera get a dragon?

* * *

Raena sat in balcony of her chambers going over the book that Lord Arryn had given her. It was about the houses of Westeros. She flipped to house Baratheon. She remembered what she was told her father last words. The seed is strong. She knew they were not King Robert's child. The moment Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were all born with blonde hair and Lannister green eyes. Have one that hit unlikely realm but all three that was impossible. She had met too many of King Robert bastards to believe for a second that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen where Robert's children. Starlight laid in the sunlight. She flipped the pages to the Arryn of the vale. She was reading the information aloud. Starlight let out a loud whine.

"I miss him too girl" Raena said.

Raena flipped the page to the Stark family.

"The house Stark; High lords of the North, There house sigil is a direwolf. They were only of the kings that knelt to Targaryens. None of their swords were melted to make the Iron throne. The name of that king was Torrhen Stark. He saved over thousand lives in that single moment. If I ever have a son I will name him Torrhen for that act alone." Raena started. Starlight raises her head as if she understood what Raena was saying. She started to wag her tail as well. "Their current Lord is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Now hand of the King. He is only the second Stark to ever serve as Hand."

The gentle breeze blew across the balcony moving the cerulean colored silk sleeve of her gown. It was the second day of tourney. She had attended yesterday but she would not go today. Seeing Hugh die when he faced Gregor Clegane; her father's old squire, get killed for sake of sport did not sit well with her. She knew Ser Hugh never the greatest manners but no one deserved that way. Her thoughts traveled back to Lord Stark. It had been a month since she had met the man.

"I think I can trust him." Raenera finally said.

Starlight barked and came cover rest her large head on her lap. She was not as of yet sure she wanted to tell him who she was really. She was not sure she could ever do that.

"I know you like him. He's not like Joffery which is a plus." Raena said scratching Starlight behind her ear.

A knock sounded at door way of her balcony. She shut the book and turned. Starlight turned glaring at the man. Her hair on the back of her neck rose up.

"I'm shocked that not at the tourney." Lord Varys said.

"Seeing one man die was enough for me." Raena stated motioned for him to take seat across from her.

"Ah yes Lord Arryn's squire." Lord Varys said.

"Hugh. His name was Hugh, Lord Varys." Raena stated.

"I have news on Lord Arryn's death and your sister." Lord Varys tried.

"What?" Raena asked.

"Your sister is pregnant"

"Not that." Raena growled.

"Lord Arryn was poisoned." Lord Varys stated.

Raenera sat in shock for brief moment. She always questioning how her father had died but poison had never crossed her mind. Her eyes lingered on Lord Varys. Something in his eyes made her question how long he had known this.

"How long have you known?" Raena asked flatly.

"About three month" Lord Varys said.

Raena rose from her chair paced away from him Starlight keep pace with her. She could feel her temper rising with each passing moment. She paused for a moment turn looking at Lord Varys.

"Hold on you knew my father was poisoned" Raena asked trying to control her temper.

"He is not your father"

"Yes, he was. He may not been my blood but he was my father. He held me at night when I had scary dreams. I he read to me. He saved me. He was my father. You had this information for how long. No, no. Get out" Raenera exploded pointing to the door.

"I have someone that wants you met you"

"Do I look I care that this moment. Get out before I do something I will regret" Raenera growled sounding much like her direwolf at her side.

Starlight snarled baring her fearsome canines. Raenera looked like she would likely kill him with her bare hands in few second. Lord Varys looked between Starlight and Raenera. He knew she would take it bad not this bad. Varys rose his hand up in surrender as got up from his chair made his way out of her room.

* * *

Lord Varys headed for the tower of Hand to meet with Lord Stark hopefully his meeting with him went better that his meeting with Raenera. He made his way into Ned study. One of his guards stood outside of the door.

"How is your son, my lord?" Varys asked shut on of windows.

"He'll never walk again" Ned answered not pausing the movement of his quill.

"But his mind is sound?" Vary asked shutting the other window.

"So they say" Ned answered.

"A blessing then I suffered an early mutilation myself. Some doors close forever" Vary started shut the door; leaving just Lord Stark and Varys in the room. "Others open in the most unexpected places. May I?" Vary asked motioned to chair.

Ned nodded looking at Vary fully. Varys sat down before he continued his statement.  
"If the wrong ears heard what I'm about to tell you off comes my head. And who would mourn poor Varys then? North or South they sing no songs for spiders. But there are things you must know. You are the King's Hand. And the king is a fool. Your friend, I know, but a fool and doom unless you save him."

"I've been in the capital for month why have you waited so long to tell me this? Ned asked.

"I didn't trust you." Varys stated.

"So why do you trust me now?" Ned asked.

"The queen is not the only one who has been watching you closely. There are few men of honor in the capital. You are one of them. I would like believe I am another one, strange as that may seem." Varys stated.

"What sort of doom does the king face?" Ned asked.

"The same sort as Jon Arryn. The tears of Lys, they called it. A rare and costly thing, a clear as tasteless as water, it leaves no trace." Lord Varys said

Ned stood up looking out to the city. The words Lady Raena Arryn said to him echoed in his head. She was right.

"Who gave it to him?" Ned asked.

"Some dear friend, no doubt; but which one? There were many. Lord Arryn was kind and trusting man. There was one boy. All he was he owed to Jon Arryn"

"The squire Ser Hugh?" Ned asked.

"Pity what happened to him; just when his life seemed to be going so nicely." Vary said.

"If Ser Hugh poisoned him, who paid Ser Hugh" Ned asked.

"Some one who could afford it." Vary stated.

"Jon was a man of peace. He was hand for seventeen year…seventeen good years. Why kill him?" Ned asked.

"He started asking questions" Varys said.

* * *

Arya wildly ran down another hallway the cat all but forgotten. Raenera was making her way back from the woods where she was shooting arrows trying to cool off her temper. Arya ran straight into the legs of Raena. Raena caught her before she could take off again.

"Slow down, what's wrong Arya?" Raena asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Arya asked as she looked up at Raena.

"I know everyone here Arya. You are new here much like your sister, Sansa and your father"

Arya looked at Raena and Raena at Arya. Then Raena eyes traveled around the hallway no one was anywhere near them. There was intelligence in Raena eyes and honesty to the words she spoke.

"You want back to your father? I can take you back" Raena offered.

"We can't go that way they will see us" Arya stated pointing behind her.

"I never say we would go that way. I know Varys is meeting Illyrio down here. He does that often when there are event here. I know another way." Raena stated motion for them to head farther down the hallway.

Arya truly study Raena for a moment. She was not like anyone she met here. She didn't look at her like she was animal. Raena knelt down next to the shadow of the hallway. Starlight came up to Raena with her leather lead in her mouth. Arya looked shocked it was like seeing Lady or Nymeria all over again. Arya looked from Starlight to Raena.

"Is that a…?" Arya asked.

"A direwolf, yes but no one can know that Arya it dangerous for her if they found out that fact. Her name is Starlight."

"Who are you?"

"I have know many names in my life but you can call me Rae"

Arya and Raena started to walk together farther down the hallway. Arya looked up at her for a long moment.

"My mother once said it was impossible for anyone that was not a dragon to know all passage way around Kings Landing. Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A dragon"

Raenera consider that response for a moment. No one had ever asked point blank before. Varys heard it through his spies and he was in Kings Landing when she was born. It was quite impossible for him not to know. Lord Arryn knew the moment her held in his arms. Ser Barrison did not know for certain but had likely guessed it. Luciya was her nurse raised her from the time she was babe. That was list of people who know her secret. Raenera consider lying for a brief moment but looking down at Starlight and then Arya decided against it. She sighed.

"Yes" Raena answered truthfully  
"You're Targaryen that explain your purple eyes but not your raven hair." Arya said excitedly.

"My mother had dark hair I guess." Raena said

"What's your name?"

"Raenera, but I have not been called that since I was babe. The man that raised me called me it when we were all alone. To the world my name is Raena or Rae as nickname of sorts."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed."

"I'm sorry." Arya said.  
"You did not have anything to with it Arya but thank you what bring you down to dungeons?"

"I was trying catch a cat. What where doing here?"

"Making my way back inside after shooting my bow."

"You have a bow"

"Yes"

Arya and Raena fell into step with each other. Arya asked Raena many question until they came to the entrance the by the bay. Arya looked at her in shock. Raena looked over to people. They smiled at her she hooked Starlight lead on as they head towards the red keep.

* * *

They came to the same door that Arya had ridden through a month earlier. Raena ushered Arya forward before her. Starlight was at Raena side a few of the children came over to pet her. Raena smiled at them but her eyes lingered on Arya. Arya came two of guards of city watch.

"Off with you no begging" The first guard order.

"I'm not a beggar. I live here" Arya stated.

"D'you want a smack on your ear to help you with your hearing" The first guard asked.

"I want to see my father" Arya stated.

"I want to fuck the queen. For all the good it does me" The second guard joked.

The guards both laughed. Arya looked less than amused. Raena was just making her way through the door way.

"You want your father boy? He lying on floor on some tavern getting pissed on by his friends" the first guard stated.

"My father is Hand of the King. I'm not a boy. I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell. And if you lay a hand on me, my father will have both of your heads on spikes. Now are you going to let me by or do I need to smack you on ear to help with your hearing" Arya stated.

Raena tried hard not laugh at look on the guards faces. Raena came forward stopping by Arya's side. She looked down at Arya with smile on her face.

"Lady Arryn" the guards said with bow on their head.

"Is their problem here Hectar and Grenn?" Raena asked looking from first guard to second on as she said each of their names.

"No Ma'am we just seeing a beggar off." Grenn said.

"She is Arya Stark and she is with me. Come on Arya let get you back to your father." Raena said.

* * *

Arya and Raena both laugh when they were passed the guards. Raena finally found a friend this troubling world. She knocked on the door of Hand of King's tower. Jory answered the door. His eyes went wide at sight of Arya with Raena. He usher them in they came to Ned's study.

Ned looked up as Arya and Raena entered. Raena hugged Arya before she regard Lord Stark. Ned looked at Arya to Raena.

"Lady Arryn thank you" Ned said.

"Think nothing of it my Lord Hand. We have a truce of short. I wished for nothing more than to honor it."

"Well thank you none the less." Ned said.

Raena nodded her head. She turned back to Arya.

"You must tell me home your dancing lessons go."

"I will Rae"

"Good bye Arya, Lord Stark" Raena said

Lord Stark nodded his head.

"Good Bye Rae" Arya said

Raena made her way back to her room. She did not know that she made a great step forward in earning Lord Stark trust. Not that she did it for that reason.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

We are getting closer to Robb meeting her. Two chapter in one day yeah. Reminder poll still up.

* * *

Raenera sat in her favorite out cove of the castle gardens looking out to the sea. Starlight, her near constant companion was curl up at her feet. She was now a getting to be the size of large dog. It would not be long until it was known that she was not dog but wolf. She reached down stroking her silken fur as she was thinking of way of escape from Kings Landing. She heard stories of her family across the sea and part of her longed to be with them. With King Robert dead where did leave her. Lord Varys had told her about Dany's husband kill her brother because he threatened her. She looked out on sea. She knew she would have act soon. Her list of allies was running thin and her time was running out. Lord Varys came into her little cove his eyes wide at the sight of her sitting there looking out of the sea.

"Lord Stark is arrested for treason. Lady Sansa has pleaded for his life." Lord Varys stated.

Raenera eyes went wide as she shook her head. She rose from her seat she looked to Starlight. It was clear to her what had to happen now. Starlight took off quickly without her mistress. She looked at Varys with cold hard eyes.

"Take me to him." Raena ordered.

* * *

Shortly they stood down in dark dungeon of the keep the black cells. Raenera was bounded and determine to make her peace with the man. She passed the large dragon skulls looking at them for a moment. Varys was very wary of what she wanted with Ned Stark. He could tell she was up to something but the question was what. Since he told her, she acted more like the queen was supposed to be. They paused when they came the entrance to the cells. He had a torch in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Lady Raena" Varys asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I owe him that much; he is a man of honor and duty so much like the man I called father. He despises the game much like my father. And it is about to cost this man his life. Lord Arryn knew the truth as well as I. The only reason Lord Arryn did not act upon it was because of me. The more time I'm here the more likely they will discover my secret. So yes Lord Varys, where is his cell?"

"As long as you are sure..."

She turned his eyes to him convey she assuredness, her eyes were odd mix of cold fire that burned beneath her gaze. Varys pointed to the cell which housed Lord Stark. She took the torch in her hands and ran over to the cell unlocking it. She looking back to make sure Varys was out of ear shot before continued into the dark until she came to the man, who was ever thing a knight was suppose to be ,dropping to her knees before him looking at the man that was without a doubt a man of great honor.

"Lord Stark." Raenera said softly

"Lady Arryn what are you doing here?" Ned said shocked to see her.

Raenera had tears already welling up in her eyes as she slowly reached out touching his hand. She bowed her head before she begun to speak.

"I'm sorry… I had to see you… I know you have never trusted me and with good reason. But you deserve to know the truth… yes Starlight is direwolf not a dog but that's not the truth you need to hear…I'm not Lady Arryn or even Lady Stone. I was a babe when Lord Arryn found me in the arms of my nurse my mother dead. What little I know of her was from the north like you and her name was Lilliyan. Lord Arryn was trying to get me away from this place and this horrid game." Raenera started tears coursing down her face. Ned looked in her eyes for the first time and saw her for what she was; a scared young lady with no one to trust nor anyone to turn to. She reminded him of Lilliyan Umber, Lyanna's best friend but her eyes he near gasp as he realized whose eyes they were. "That is why he had me legitimized to find me a good husband away from the capital. With his untimely death, King Robert decided he wanted to join our houses. I thought I would be free of the game for once and for all. But then you didn't agree to match. I do not blame you. What father of great house wants there heir married to former bastard. I know you still don't agree. You remind me of him which is why I feel you deserve to know the secret he keep from everyone to keep me safe before…I know this changes nothing but I want you see me clearly…My name my true name is Lady Raenera Targaryen the bastard daughter of King Aerys II the mad king. Raena and Rae were his pet names for me to keep me safe."

Ned took it all in. It all made sense to him the young woman before him looked not like Lord Arryn or any woman he saw him ever with. She looked so much like Lilliyan Umber but with Prince Rhaegar eyes that came from his father. His first instinct was right. When the word had come that Lady Lilliyan Umber had died giving birth to child taking the child with her to the grave; Greatjon Umber was beside himself. He wanted his younger sister back. He slower wondered what he would do if her learn Lillian's child lived. It was better the world think her dead then having her life at risk for the rest of her days; much like Jon Snow, being the bastard son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. It was better for Jon to be his bastard son then a Targaryen.

"Lady Raenera, do me a favor. Your father was poisoned by someone. Don't trust the Lannisters. Joffery and the queen's other children are not Robert's but her brother Jamie's."

"Lord Stark, you think I don't know that. I don't trust anyone; not anymore. Not completely. I have seen too much of this game to trust anyone… the only man I trusted is dead…and you who knows my secret will die. You are man of honor I truly wish there were more men like you. I fear I will never be away from the red keep."

An idea popped into Ned head. It may not save his life but the life of his children. If she knew the game so well she could get them out of here.

"You know the game better than anyone. Your life hangs in balance everyday so you play to win. Promise me, you will get my daughters out of here and back to their family."

"I promise, Lord Stark if it is the last thing I do. I will get them out of here tonight. Before, Cersei has chance to get her claws in them. I have to go." Raena said as she turned to leave.

Raenera could hear him moving in dark with chains. She slowly walked away formulating a plan. She knew had to call in a lot of favors but she would get them out.

"Raenera" Lord Stark called.

She came back to him kneeling down again. He slipped a letter in her hands. It bore his seal.  
"Give this to my wife, Catelyn, no one else my lady" Ned ordered.

"I will" Raenera answered.

Raenera pressed the scroll to her chest. Then slipped the letter in the sleeves of her gown before, she turned and headed toward Lord Varys. So he could not see the letter. She regarded him as she approached. He turned and ushered her out. They were heading to her rooms.

"Lord Varys, do you know where Ser Barristan is? I have need to speak with him." Raenera asked sounding very much like a queen.

Varys looked at her in shock she tilted her head looking at him.  
"Of course child, I'll have him brought to your chambers." Varys answered

"See that you do." Raenera said walking away. She paused for a moment looking back at him. "And if there a way to save him please do so."

Varys looked her in awe, it was the first time he could see the royal blood that she was born with. It was very clear she was planning something but he had not a clue as to what.

* * *

Raenera on her way back to her chambers encounter a very scared Arya Stark. She ran right into Raenera skirt. Arya looked up afraid as to who she ran into. She had needle in her hands.

"Rae," Arya said scared hugged her tight.

"Arya I have you nothing will happen to you."

"They murder all my father men. I killed a boy."

"I know, Arya. I did not know about the boy but I'm sure it was self defense. I can get you out of here but you have to trust me. "

"I do, Raenera I do"

"You can't call me that here, Arya. Come with me." Raenera said taking Arya hand.

* * *

They walked down to the village until they came to her nurse's house she visited on rare occasions. They stayed on the boarders keeping in the dark. They blended into the crowds shopping at the markets. Raenera knocked on the door. A lady opened the door. She looked shocked to see Raenera. They were loyal to the Targaryen family still. She ushered into the home. It was small and not much but it was enough them.

"Marinah, I would not ask this of you if was not necessary. Keep her safe. I'll be back later tonight." Raenera said

Raenera turned and looked at Arya whose eyes were still filled with fear. Her eyes were taking in everything. She knelt down next to Arya taking her hands.

"Arya, I have to go. I will be back tonight. I have to try to get you sister out of here too. Marinah will keep you safe. Please, don't be scared. They keep me safe; during the sack of kings landing they will keep you safe." Raenera said

"What about father?"

"I saw him. He is still alive. If I can get him out alive I will. But I promise him to get you and your sister out of here"

Arya nodded her head and hugged Raenera again; her eyes never leaving Marinah. She did not like this but she trusted Raenera. She was different than anyone that she met here. Raenera smiled of brief moment for leaving the house.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera passed the blacksmith shop on her way back. She paused for a moment. She knew she was decent bow woman but the wilds were not a place for ladies on their own. She knew only one man she could trust. She walked into the stop. Anthor was nowhere to be found which sit well with her. Gendry looked up at her as she came in. He gave her a small smile. He bowed his head slightly at the sight of her.

"Lady Arryn" Gendry said.

"Gendry, I heard Anthor has sold you to the night watch."

"This is news for me Lady Arryn"

"Raena, Gendry. I have an offer for you. The night watch caravan doesn't leave until tomorrow evening. If you don't want to be a man of night watch met me outside the keep closest to the old gate as night falls" Raenera stated.

"And if I don't"

"Gendry, I need a man I can trust on this journey I must make. I trust no one but you in this place. Anthor whores most his money away. He'll sell you for more coin. I know this as well as do you. I'm offering you a chance at new life away from King's Landing. Don't you want that?"

Gendry met her purple eyes for the first time in long while they weren't the cold guard look she normally wore. She was telling him the truth. He regarded her for a moment debating what that would mean. Gendry nodded his head after a time. Raenera quickly exited the tent heading back to the keep.

* * *

Robb and Theon sat in the dining hall in Winterfell. Maester Luwin came in with a scroll a raven had carried from King's Landing. He handed Robb the scroll.

"Treason?" Robb asked standing up. He looked to Maester Luwin in shock. "Sansa wrote this?" Robb continued to ask.

"It is your sister hand but the queen's words. You are summoned to King's landing to swear fealty to the new king." Maester Luwin stated.

Robb looked over to Theon. He could not believe this.

"Joffery put my father in chains now he wants his arse kissed?" Robb stated.

"This is a royal command my lord. If you should refuse to obey…" Maester Luwin started.

"I won't refuse. His grace summons me to King's Landing. I'll go to King's Landing but not alone." Robb started rolling up the scroll. He handed it back to Maester Luwin. The next words would change his life forever he knew this. "Call the banners" Robb stated.

"All of them my lord?" Maester Luwin asked.

"They all sworn to defend my father have they not?" Robb asked.

"They have"

"Now we see what their words are worth."

"Yes" Maester Luwin said walking away to call the banners.

Robb sat down next to Theon. Theon looked at him.

"You are afraid?" Theon asked

"I must be" Robb said as he held out his trembling hand.

"Good" Theon said.

"Why is that a good?" Robb asked.

"It means you're not stupid" Theon stated.

* * *

Raenera packed a small bag with clothes and her mother's letters and jewelry into the bag. The less they carried the faster that they could go. She was taking out a large coin purse when a knock sounded.

"Come in"

Ser Barristan Selmy opened the door. He looked around the room notice it was in disarray. She motioned him farther into the room.

"Shut the door these hall have ears and what I'm about tell you can't leave this room."

He did so look at her oddly but did as she bid. She moved closer to him until she stood in front of him as he stood directly in front of him her head was held high as her eyes met his.

"I have something to ask of you. I know the queen bid you keep the Stark girls here. I hate to ask this of you. I need your help."

"My lady"

"I am sure as the king you will let them go home"

"Why that would breaking my vows defining an order from the queen."

"You are King's Guard. You were once sworn to protect the Targaryen family were you not?"

"I was what do have to do with what you ask me."

"Then it will serve you to know I'm King Aerys II bastard daughter and a Targaryen. I'm Raenera… the last Targaryen in Westeros beside Aemon who is in the Night's Watch. The longer I stay here the more I'm in danger."

"I was told that you were killed." Ser Barrison said in shock hearing her admitting the truth.

But then it all made sense to him the way she carried herself. Her eyes that were so like Aerys II, her classical features all added up to her tell him the truth. She reached out taking his hands.

"Lord Arryn claimed me as his to save me. I know what it is lose a father and the only family I had here. Please help me so I don't have to watch them suffer the same fate as I have suffered. You are man of honor. And this place is no longer one." Raena pleaded.

Ser Barrison bowed his head debating what he should do. He thought of her life and how could he knowing break his vow to protect the innocent. But to help her would be breaking his vows as well breaking an order from the queen regent. The thought came in his head she was not the king.

"I will. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight, sundown."

Ser Barrison turned to leave. He was still debating in his mind. He hand was on the handle of the door.

"Before, you go may I ask you one last thing. If you are ever let go or leave the King's Guard find my half sister Daenerys with any hope I will be with her. She is the rightful heir to the throne."

"I will."

* * *

Ser Barrison stood watch at Lady Sansa room for the evening. His eyes met Raena as she approached dress in dark cloak and Starlight by her side. He nodded his head at her and opened the door. Sansa looked up excepting to see the queen but was shocked to Lady Raena whom she barely spoken two words to her time here.

"Pack what you can"

"What Why?"

"Lady Sansa, you have to trust me. Your father has been arrested for treason and will likely sentence to death or at best the black. Betrothed to Joffery or not you are a real threat to Cersei's power. And she does not take kindly to threats. She may seem kind but she anything but kind. She will stab you in back if would help her politics. And Joffery trust me if you truly knew him you would not want to be wedded to him. I grew up with him; the queen hated the fact that King Robert let us play together. You know she tried to stab in the back more times than I can count it was only because of Lord Arryn I still here. Trust me please, I'll get you back home away from this place and game." Raenera pleaded.

Sansa and her met eyes there was an honest look in Raenera eyes that Sansa hadn't seen in many people as the spoke here. She looked down then thought of her father. It was what her father wanted to have them back in Winterfell.

"What about father?"

"I will try to get your father out to save him. But you and your sister are his main priority. He made me promise to get you and Arya out of here. He wants you away from this place." Raenera said.

"When are we leaving?" Sansa asked.

"Now"

"Now?"

"Less people, less chance of being capture."

"Isn't it more dangerous at night?"

"It can be; we will be safe. We will have Starlight with us. She's a direwolf what better protection for Stark then Direwolf"

* * *

Sansa gather what she could quickly. She put her hand in Raenera's as they made their way into the hall way. Ser Barrison escorted them through the hallway until they reached the door lead to old gate. Sansa walked through the door with her pack over her shoulder.

"Stay safe Lady Raena. You are on your own now." Ser Barrison said.

"Thank you again Ser Barrison." Raena said.

"Hopefully I will see you again" Ser Barrison said.

"I hope so" Raena said walking out of the door.

Sansa looked around the dark streets of the city. Her eyes met Raenera eyes as she step out. She had her head held high as she made her way out Starlight loop around them guarding them. They came to spot that she told Gendry to meet them. Raena smiled when she saw them with his sword and bull helmet. Sansa looked wide eyed.

"Lady Sansa this Gendry he is coming with us as protection along with Starlight." Raenera said.

"My Lady" Gendry said bowing his head.

"Gendry" Sansa said softly.

"Gendry take her to the old gate. I'll meet you there in few minutes" Raena said.

"I'll Lady Arryn…Lady Sansa come with me." Gendry said leading Sansa away.

* * *

Raenera took a deep breath she headed down to her nurse's home. She knocked on the door. Marinah opened the door. Arya was behind her with her sword. She had cut her hair. Raena shook her head at least it one less girl to disguise. Arya came out more when she realized it was Raenera.

"Come on Arya it's time to leave" Raena said.

"Rae, we leaving now it night," Arya asked shocked.

"Less people Arya" Raena said.

Marinah and Luciya came out to see them off. They both wore sad smiles. They hated to see Raenera go but she was not safe here. Maybe one day she would be but not now. Raenera looked back with tears in her eyes. Her life as she knew it was over the world in-front her was the unknown. She waved to both of them good bye.

* * *

Raenera and Arya made her way to the old gate. Her eyes looked to the gate keeper. He nodded his head to her opening the gate. Raenera took a deep breath head into the wilds for the first time she would go farther into wilds that ever venture. Starlight ran out greet Sansa who stood with Gendry nearly shaking like leaf. Her eyes went wide when she spied Arya. She ran over and hugged her sister. Gendry smiled at Raenera looking between the three girls. Raenera mouthed watch them. He nodded his head.

* * *

Raenera walked into the woods Starlight followed her. She came to the place she hide her bow and arrows. She swung the bow over her back with the quiver over her shoulder. She looked down to Starlight. Her eyes wide with fear that she could not let the girls see.

"This is it girl." Raenera said.

Starlight barked in approval. Raenera nodded her head put on her brave face before heading back to the trio. Their long track north had just begun.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

* * *

Note: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate your feedback and hope to make it better. There is still a poll up please vote or review with your answer. Should Raenera get a dragon?

* * *

They have been traveling for weeks. They never stop for long normally in small village just enough time to get supplies such as horses and things they did not have time to pack. They had left their horses ever so many villages to make people think they were staying there. Then they moved on at night making their way to the next villages paying for four new horses. Most of the time they keep their features hidden otherwise they we camping which was not the most comfortable way but it keep them safe for now. It had kept the Lannisters off their tracks for now. Raenera was not stupid she knew it would not last for long. In villages she learned little things like how the North had risen up in open rebellion and a war had started. She keep that information to herself it was better that Sansa and Arya did not know that their family was in war and their fates were up in the air. They were somewhere in the Riverlands. They were going towards Winterfell or Riverrun. Raenera knew that Riverrun was the Tully home and if she could them there they would be protected until they were reunited with the rest of their family.

* * *

They had stop for the noon meal making their camp by stream in the forest. Sansa quickly learned respect for Raenera. Raena and Gendry had taken care of them the best they could; most nights she took the watch or Gendry did. Arya was her friend before they left kings landing and had become fast friends with Gendry. Raena and Gendry would hunt for their food with Starlight. Starlight reminded Sansa and Arya for their direwolves. When Starlight was not with Raena she was sitting with Sansa or playing with Arya.

"I'm going to take a look around. I thought I heard men moving around. I'm going to scout ahead." Raenera said.

"Are you sure it safe?" Arya asked

"No, but you both are wanted by the Lannisters. I'm not, not yet anyway." Raenera answered honestly.

"Go Rae I watch over them" Gendry said.

"Raena be safe please" Sansa said.

"I will stay here with Gendry until Starlight comes and get you."

* * *

Raenera wandered closer to the large encampment Starlight was at her side. Her eyes drifted to the banners she smiled a true smile for the first time in a long while. She looked to the sky muttering thanks to the gods. She nodded to Starlight to head back to the girls and Gendry. For the first time since they left King's Landing; Raenera let her guard down.

"I'll fulfill the promise." Raenera said softly.

"Well what do we have here a Lannisters spy no doubt." Ramsey Snow said

They quickly grabbed a hold of her causing her cloak to fall off her head revealing her dark chocolate brown locks. She started to struggle to be let go. She was knocked to the ground blood flowing from corner of her lip. She quickly was hauled to her feet again. Her wrists were bond by a thick robe. She had cut by her hair line from the struggle and bruise forming by left corner of her mouth as blood flowed from her busted lip. Her gown was ripping in the struggle. Three large men dragged her back into the center of the camp.

"The King in the North decides what to do with you" Ramsey Snow stated.

"It truly is a pity she is quite a beauty and most likely she will be killed." Another soldier muttered.

"I would not be so sure of that" Raenera muttered under her breath.

She was dragged through the camp. She could feel all the soldiers' eyes on her. She did not like the man that spoke to her first. He was almost mad like her blood father was. Her mind wandered back to Starlight, Gendry and the girls.

* * *

She was thrust into a tent where men were conversing about battle plans. Her head was down as papers were moved. Raenera looked up met eyes with who she guessed was Robb Stark from his sisters' description and her book her father gave her. Her nearly purple blue eyes met his Tully blue eyes. She quickly adverted her eyes to the ground in a show of respect and also to hide her attraction to him.

"We caught a spy." Ramsey Snow announced.

"Don't worry, the bitch, will not live long." Lord Karstark muttered.

"Your grace" Raenera said softly piecing the room with her voice.  
"Let her go, what your name" Robb asked coming closer to her.

She nearly fell to ground as roughly as they let her go. She moved her shoulder pulling the strap of her dress up. Robb nodded to two of his lords to get Lord Umber and his lady mother. Greywind came closer to her smelling another direwolf on her. Robb knelt down before her.

"I'm Lady Raena Arryn. I bring a gift for you and your mother from King's Landing." Raena answered.

"What would I want in King's Landing?" Robb growled.

Robb looked that the lady before him. She was classical beauty; her dark nearly black hair fell around her back. Her eyes caught his graze. The color was once beautiful a rare color in this world. Her eyes were very much the still guarded. This was the woman that King Robert wanted him to marry the woman from the painting. They regarded each other for a moment in that moment; Starlight pushed her way into the tent she took up spot next to her mistress baring her teeth at Greywind. Sansa and Arya came and stood near Raenera for a brief second their eyes wide when Robb met their eyes. By the doorway to the tent was Gendry dropping deep bow with her belongings. Arya ran and hugged Robb tight she was quickly followed by Sansa doing the same.

"Robb" They both cried.

"That gift" Raenera said softly get to her feet.

* * *

She had slight limp Starlight noticed that fact and quickly let her lean on her body to keep her upright. Gendry hurry forward taking one of her arms to guide her. Raenera smiled down at her silken stroking her fur and then smiled up at Gendry. Arya let go of Robb's arm and ran after her friend.

"Rae, where are you going?" Arya asked.

"I don't belong here Arya. You are with your family let me go be with mine."Raenera answered.

"Where's your family?" Arya asked.

"Arya, we been over this. The only family I know of is far across the narrow sea and I plan to go find her. I fulfilled my promise to your father. I really don't belong here. "

* * *

Catelyn walked up to the tent led by Rodrik Cassel her eyes went wide at the sight of her daughter Arya with an unknown lady with unknown man stand near her. Robb walked out of the tent with Sansa still clinging to his side. His eyes were locked on the unknown lady.

"Arya, Sansa" Catelyn yelled.

Sansa and Arya eyes drifted to Catelyn both ran towards her hugging her. Robb walked over to her and Gendry with Greywind. He paused a moment at her side.

"You have my thanks Lady Arryn, who is this" Robb stated.

"Gendry your grace. I don't suppose you are in need of blacksmith" Gendry said.

"Call me Raena, your grace. He is quite good." Raena said back.

"We can always use a blacksmith; only if you call me Robb, Lady Arryn." Robb said

Robb nodded to few of his soldiers to show Gendry were to go. He was more entranced with beauty before him. She had the same guarded eyes that she had in the painting. He quickly figured out that Lady Arryn had been the one that orchestrated their escape from King's Landing. Now looking into her eyes there was spark behind the guarded looked that showed real intelligence. She may look like doll but she was anything but just a pretty face. All the while as he studied her she studied the handsome young man before her. Gendry was like a brother to her. She could truly see herself happy with him in a different world.

"You are above me King Robb." Raenera said.

"Just Robb; you save my sisters from Kings Landing, I think you deserve my respect. I feel I must apologize for the way my men handled you Raena."

"They thought they were defending you, their king."

"May I offer you my tent for you to bathe and maybe change? I heard you plan to cross they narrow sea. May I suggest you stay with us until we reach the coast? It is dangerous for a lady to travel alone. I am truly shocked nothing has happen to you and my sisters on your way here but you had young Gendry with you"

"We had Starlight for protection too."

Robb's and Raenera's eyes traveled to the direwolf in question. Greywind was fascinated with her as well. Starlight turned to look at Robb and Greywind as her mistress did as well. Robb was handsome with his auburn curly hair. He was truly more than she could ever hope for too bad his father did not agree to the match but then again he was bit too far out of her league. He was gentleman she thought as she thought about his offer.

"Thank you Robb"

He nodded to Theon to lead her to his tent. Theon walked over to her bowed his head slightly offering her his arm. Raenera pursed her lips for a moment weighing if she could trust him; she gave up and quickly followed him. Something about Theon did not sit well with her. Robb eyes lingered on her as Catelyn walked up to him.

"Who is she?" Catelyn asked.

"Lady Raena Arryn"

"Jon Arryn's bastard what is she doing here Robb?"

"She is the reason Arya and Sansa are back. You owe her your respects and thanks"

"What are you going to with Ser Jaime now?"

"I still want father's body back."


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

Thank you for the review and favorites and followers. The poll is still up on my page. You can also vote with a review. Should Raenera get a dragon?

* * *

Raenera after her bath was checking the wound on her left shoulder. She had a robe over her form. It was not from earlier today. It was nearly healed. It was from close to beginning of their journey. It was only time she broke her promise to her father. Starlight had been with Sansa and Arya at the time. It was a matter self defense. She was nearly sick afterwards. The wound was about two inches there was still black tread holding it together. She knew the switches were going have to come out soon. She pulled the robe closer move her fingers through her hair as Raenera headed over to her bag. She pulled out the box the held her mother jewelry to get to the new gown that was packed at the bottom. As she did so she found the scroll Ned gave her. Raenera opened the box putting the scroll into it so no one would find it here. She was not sure who to trust here. She picked up the small brooch. Starlight came over to her nuzzled against her leg. She smiled down at Starlight. She always knew when Raenera needed her. Arya came into the tent.

"Rae, can I introduce Starlight to Greywind?" Arya asked.

Raenera did not answer as she stared at the brooch. Arya came over to Raenera looking at what she was staring. It was combination of two houses the Targaryen house and house Umber she thought. Arya peered into the chest her eyes caught a scroll with the full Umber seal. Her eyes went to Raenera. She had ties to the North and house Umber. She had family here maybe she could stay in Westeros.

"Rae" Arya said.

"What?" Raenera said waking from her trance.

"Your mother was she from the North. I know that sigil. It is from house Umber. You are with family now."

"Arya it is safer if I don't stay here."

"How can you say that?"

"It is the truth. Your brother is at war. And if the enemy finds out that he has a Targaryen girl in his camp. It put you all at risk."

"I don't care. I still think you should tell them"

Raenera put the brooch back into the book with the other scroll closing the box ending the conversation. Before, she turned and looked at Arya. Arya wore a determine look on her face. Raenera shook her head and smiled at her.

"I will think about it" Raenera said.

"That all I ask. Can I introduce Starlight to Greywind?"

"Sure"

"Come on Starlight" Arya said patting her leg.

Starlight looked between Arya and Raenera. Raenera nodded her head toward Arya. Starlight slowly made her way over to Arya. She looked back at Raenera one last time by the door of the tent.

"Go, Starlight I will be fine" Raenera said.

Raenera sighed as Starlight finally followed Arya. She pulled out a gown. It was copper colored. It was mixture of styles but it would work for walking about the camp. Sansa had already stop asked for a walk so they could talk. She shed the robe pulling on the gown.

* * *

Later that day, Sansa and Raenera were conversing walking about the camp. Catelyn did not like her for some reason but Raenera did not seem to care. Robb was walking with his mother a little bit behind Sansa and Raena as they walked his eyes did not leave her form.

"You are quite taken with her" Catelyn commented.

Robb looked at her for a moment then back to Raena. She was an enigma. She was so guarded but he could tell she was hiding something. It plagued his mind what she was hiding. She had won over Arya but not only that she seem to have Sansa respect also. She had to be someone special to do that. Her direwolf was with Arya. Greywind refused to leave Starlight side as if they formed a tiny pack.

"She's beautiful lady mother, what man would not be?"

"I don't want to forget your promise to Lord Frey because some beautiful bastard."

"Trust me mother I won't."

* * *

Greatjon Umber came out of his tent. His eyes caught site of Raenera as she walked with Sansa. She looked so much like his late sister, Lilliyan. It was like seeing her walk with Lyanna all over again. He heard Raenera's laugher at something Sansa said. His heart nearly stopped it was his sister laugh. He shook his head; his sister was dead taking the babe she carried with her seventeen ago. This was the first time he saw Lady Raena Arryn as he son told him her name. He moved closer to the pair Sansa stopped as Lord Umber approached.

"Lilliyan." Greatjon called

Raenera drew in a breath and pale as her mother's name was uttered. She turned her purple eyes to man in question. Lord Umber came up to the pair taking in Raena every feature. Robb looked on in slight shock he had no clue what Lord Umber was doing calling Lady Raena by another name. Catelyn eyes widen she heard Lord Umber call Lady Arryn by his late sister name. She had heard the horrid tragic tale of Lilliyan Umber from Ned. Lilliyan was best friend with Lyanna Stark. They were offended walking together. Both were beautiful in there owe way. They spend a great deal of time in tiltyard together. She had travel with Ned to Harrenhal it was there that Aerys II saw her and had her adducted. She rape and taken King Landing. She become with child and died taking child with her when the raid on King Landing happened. Lord Umber was never the same after his sister was taken and gone from this world. Ned told her a time or two that if the child lived Jon Umber would taken it in and raise as his own just to have part of his sister back.

"Lord Umber" Sansa said softly.

"Lady Sansa, forgive me Lady Arryn but you look so much like my late sister Lilliyan." Lord Umber said looking at Raena.

Raenera regarded the man that was most likely her uncle. She smiled at him as the guarded look started to fade from her eyes. She was debating to reveal who she was or not. The lands across the narrow sea were vast and she knew she may never find them. She bowed her head for a moment before looking into Lord Greatjon Umber eyes.

"Lilliyan was my mother name. It is the few things I know of her; that and she was from the North." Raenera admitted.

Greatjon eyes went even wider as he realized that his sister's child had survived the sack on Kings Landing and was standing before him. He had a niece. He quickly pulled her into tight off the ground hug. She hugged him back being embrace like family for first time in many moons.

"I thought you were lost to us." Lord Umber said into her hair.

His hand stroked her hair both of them in tears. They pulled away enough look in each other face.

"Jon Arryn found me in the arms of my nurse Luciya. He took in and raised me as his own to keep me safe. So I did not suffer the same fate as Rhaegar children. Aegon was a month older than me and what happen to him. What would have happened to me if they learn who I was? It was better I died at birth than to be burned alive or have my head smashed in"

Sansa looked in shock as she watched Raena and Greatjon interact. It looked as if Raena had found her family after all just not across the narrow sea. Robb and Catelyn walked up to them. Robb placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him he saw her eyes for the first time unguarded and filled with joy and laugher. He quietly wished that they would stay like that and not the cold guarded look they had when they first met.

"Raena is there a problem?" Robb asked.

"No, not at all Robb"

"Your grace, Lady Stark, Lady Sansa… Let me introduce my niece; Lady Raena Umber if you will legitimize her; your grace."

"Your niece…" Catelyn said looking at Raena.

Catelyn realized who her father was in an instant. Lord Arryn had done that to saw a babe life. All those years which her sister suffered through with the knowledge of her husband's betrayal. Was all because he could not have innocent baby death on his hands because who her father was. Robb looked like he wanted to do so in a heartbeat. Raenera looked between Greatjon Umber and Robb. She placed her hand on Lord Umber's chest.

"As much as I love to be Lady Raena Umber it is quite impossible" Raena said

"Why" Greatjon and Robb said at the same time.

"Because, Raena is not my full name…" Raena start to admit.

"What are you talking about?" Sansa asked.

Arya walked up to them with Greywind and Starlight on her tail.

"Her full name Raenera," Arya answered.

Raenera looked at Arya and little bit perturbed. She leaned down until she was Arya's height.

"Arya that was secret. The rest of it could get me killed."

"Robb would not kill you. You are safe Rae. You are not in king landing any more" Arya stated.

Lord Umber came closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder. He silently was asking if it was true. She looked at him fear very much present in her eyes. She slowly nodded her head.

"You are safe child. You are with family. I know who was your father was it does not matter to me. I sure Lady Catelyn Stark can guess as well."

"Yes Arya is telling you the truth my full name is Raenera… Before, my father was murdered Lord Umber he did something else."

"What did he do? And you can call me Uncle."

"Uncle…He legitimized me... So I was Princess Raenera Targaryen when he was killed. So I guess I'm Lady Raenera Targaryen… Not Lady Raena Arryn as I was already legitimized when King Robert legitimized me."

"Targaryen or not you still my niece."

Robb looked on as Greatjon and Raenera hugged tight. Greatjon let her go and motion for his men to erect a tent near his for her. He smiled wrapping his arm around shoulders.

"Lady Stark I have something for you. If it pleases you I'll bring it to your tent later tonight." Raenera said

"Certainly child" Catelyn said coldly.

"I can't wait for you to meet my son Smalljon; he would be your cousin. You will love him." Greatjon said

They walked off heading towards Lord Umber tent.

* * *

"A Targaryen… Raenera" Robb said softly

"She lied to me." Sansa stated.

"She was doing to protect herself. If anyone found out she would be killed." Arya said.

"Arya is right Sansa. It doesn't explain how she knew she was Targaryen." Catelyn explained.

"The dragon skulls in the king landing; She found me lost and help me back to keep. On the way we started to talk. She was not like the rest of the people in the keep that looked at me like wild animal we became friends after that."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera sat in Greatjon tent. Starlight was curled up at Raenera's feet. She smiled as her Uncle told her tales of her mother, Lilliyan Umber. Smalljon sat near her but at far enough distance because of the wolf at her feet. She shifted in her seat Starlight moved slightly closer to Raenera's cousin.

"She not going hurt you cousin" Raenera said scratching behind Starlight ears.

"Greywind bite off two of my fingers child" Greatjon said.

Raenera looked at her uncle for a long moment. She was slight shocked at that fact. Suddenly from her experience with Starlight something dawn on her.

"What did you do?" Raenera started to ask. Greatjon looked at her in shock. He quickly realized how smart the capital had made her. She may look like a meek little doll but there was intelligence behind her eyes. "From what I know from Starlight, who has been raise by me from time she was a pup much like Greywind has been; they don't attack without cause. On less they are hunting which I am assuming that was not the case."

"I may have threatened Robb" Greatjon admitted.

"I rest my case, beside Starlight saved my life and lives of Sansa and Arya more than one time on journey. She will not hurt anyone that isn't a threat to me. And you both are my family not a threat at all. In fact Smalljon I bet she would let you pet her."

Starlight moved closer to Smalljon rest her head on his lap begging to be petted. She was still a pup in many ways despite her size. Smalljon looked at Raenera she motion behind Starlight's ears. He reached down and starched behind Starlight's ears. Starlight let out a happy little yip before nuzzling his legs.

"What you did for the Stark girls was quite brave thing to do" Greatjon said.

"Bravery had nothing to do with it. It was right thing to do. Lord Eddard Stark may not have trusted or even like me at first and I didn't know what to make of him. I truly like him. He reminded me of the man that raised me, Lord Arryn was the man I call father. He asked me to do it. I have witness my own father die and I knew I did not want Sansa or Arya to suffer that same fate. I did what I had to." Raenera said matter-of-factly.

"It was still brave cousin" Smalljon said.

"It is sickening what that little shit did to Eddard. I was first to name Robb King in the North after Eddard death."

* * *

That night, Raenera walked to Lady Stark's tent with Smalljon, who taken to her like duck to water. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. He saw the way the soldiers looked at her and when she went to walk around camp by herself he nearly had breakdown thus him walking with her. It also put her uncle at ease knowing she was protected. Starlight kept pace with them. They reached the tent he slowly opened the tent flap.

"Lady Stark…Lady Raenera to see you." Smalljon said

"Send her in" Catelyn said.

"Thank you cousin…" Raenera said as she passed him.

Smalljon shut the tent flap leaving them alone. There was coldness to the area not because of temperature itself but the tension in the room. Catelyn looked at Raenera and Raenera at her, she could tell that Raenera had guarded herself her whole life. She knew that secret that she carried could end them. If word got to the Lannisters found out the Starks had a Targaryen in their camp part northern or not she was still a threat and great one. Catelyn had not known her long enough to tell if she was mad like her father or not.

"Lady Stark."

"Lady Targaryen."

Raenera bowed her head in a sign of true respect. Starlight came into the room and laid down by the fire that keep the room warm. It was between the two opposing sides. Catelyn motioned for Raenera to sit; she did so with such grace it made Catelyn wonder how no one could guess she was of royal blood not just noble. She put Sansa to shame with the amount of grace Raenera held.

"If it pleases you, Lady Stark, you can call me Lady Umber as Greatjon is insisting upon it. He said it is not safe to draw attention to the fact I'm a Targaryen. Raena if fine with me as well; I have not been called Raenera in years so I used to being call Raena or Rae. You have permission to do so if it pleases you."

Catelyn just stared at her for a moment taking her in. In a different world she could see herself liking the young maiden. She could see what about her that captured Robb's fancy beside her beauty there was grace properness to her but her eyes the was calculating intelligence that rested behind her eyes.

"You said you have something for me."

"Two things, one I wish to tell you how truly sorry I'm upon on hearing of your husband death. He was good honest and honorable man the likes of him had been seen since the ages of heroes. I know Lady Arryn your sister shared her dislike for me. I hope in time I can earn your trust much like Lord Stark trusted me with lives of your daughters in time. He didn't trust me at first or even like me. He saw me as another player in the game. But I was more than that; I had to play the game with my life hanged in the balance. In truth I have no clue how not to play it. I hate it as much as he did. But you will not have to contend with me for long. I want to cross the narrow sea but for now until we reach the coast I wish to learn of family I found here."

"What do you want with my son, Lady Umber?"

"Nothing; you son is generous fair and noble man. When King Robert proposed the match I was thrilled with prospect not knowing the man he was but with knowledge I would be free of the game and the red keep. That all really mattered to me. But now knowing him; he will make a wonderful husband for whomever he weds."

"He is to marry one of Lord Frey's daughters after the war."

"She's a lucky girl." Raenera answered truthfully.

Raenera meant her first words. She's a lucky girl. But more her mind dived into that he was to wed one of Lord Frey's daughters after the war. Something about that did not sit right with her. Surely one was named; why not marry her before the war. And have her stay with her family until after the war. But who was she to question Robb's alliances. Catelyn brought her out of her mind as the next question came.

"There is nothing going on between you two?"

"No nor there will ever will be. I'm a bastard and I will always will be. No matter whose bastard I am. A bastard daughter of a king is not a fit queen" Raenera answered.

Her eyes linger on Catelyn. Catelyn took in the girl before her for the first time she could see herself liking the girl. The silence went on for a long while. In that moment they reached a truth of short. Catelyn saw that Raenera wore her parentage like a badge of honor. She was not afraid of being a bastard of the implications of that word. It was what she was. Raenera reached inside the pocket of one of the sleeves of her gown where the scroll Ned had given her rested.

"Your husband asked me to give you this after he asked me to deliver your child back to their family."

She handed the scroll to Catelyn that Ned handed to her about a month ago. Catelyn took it looking at unbroken seal of her husband. Her eyes traveled to Raenera.

"The seal it's not broken." Catelyn said slightly shocked.

"It was not for my eyes, Lady Stark." Raenera answered.

Raenera was by the exit of the tent. Starlight looked at Catelyn tilting her head trying understand her if she was threat to Raenera or not.

"Good night Lady Stark."

Catelyn nodded her head to her waiting until Raenera and her direwolf were out of the tent. She could hear her greet Smalljon and words of soldiers as the tent flap closed. Breaking seal and unrolling the paper. Her eyes scan the words written to her and rereading them as her eyes widen as the words meaning sank in. This would change everything. She rose quickly heading to the exit of her tent opening it. She saw a soldier of one Robb's bannermen. He paused and looked at her bowing his head to her.

"Lady Stark"

"Find my son, and bring him here."

Catelyn turned walked back into her tent. She sank into her chair taking the letter in question in her hands rereading it trying to figure out what was Ned thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

An: Just to let you all know the poll will is still up. It will remain up until 4-2-16. You can vote on poll on my page of by review this story. The question is should Raenera get a dragon?

* * *

Moments later Robb came storming into her tent with a worried look on his face Greywind was close behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed she was not hurt. His eyes caught sight of the paper in her hands.

"Mother what is it?"

Catelyn looked up to meet his eyes. The paper was shaking in her hands. She motioned for him take the seat that Raenera exited maybe a ten minutes before. He quickly complied with her requested.

"It seems we have a problem."

"What?"  
"Your father agreed"

"Agreed to what?"

"To you marrying Lady Targaryen…Umber… Arryn…whatever she is to be called. Meaning you were betrothed when the deal with the Frey's were struck."

The meaning of those words sank into Robb's mind. His father wanted him to marry Raenera. She was something he was not expecting in the least. Suddenly it hit him a question, she wanted to cross the Narrow Sea. Why would she want that when she was promised to him? That when it hit him did she know?

"Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't." Catelyn started. She moved over toward Robb placing her hand on Robb's shoulders. Robb looked at his mother face. "In fact no one has to know this can remain between us. You can go on and marry the Frey girl after this war is over. And Lady Raenera can cross the narrow sea like she plans on."

"You are asking me to disregard father's word." Robb said shocked.

"Robb, she is a Targaryen. Have you forgotten what her father did to your grandfather and uncle? What her brother did… what your father did to stop them."

"Mother, she is also an Umber; a loyal bannerman of Stark family. I can't just disregard her because of who her father was. And if the lords find out about father promising me to her they will not accept any other queen but her."

"She is of low birth and you are king" Catelyn tried.

"No, mother; she is a king's daughter. Mad as her father was he was still the king at her birth. She is a princess. You heard as well as I that Aerys II legitimatized her upon her birth. When he was killed she was Princess Raenera Targaryen. I could ask for no high match"

"Robb think about this."

Robb left the tent and head for Raenera's tent. Catelyn looked to the heavens questioning why Ned had to do this. And why she did not throw the letter in the fire.

* * *

Raenera was preparing to go the bed. Her hair was completely down and she had robe over her nightdress. This would be the first night since leaving king's landing that she would truly sleep. The few maids that were around camp had light a small fire to warm the tent in fire ring. Starlight sat near the door guarding it.

"We're safe now Starlight." Raenera said.

Starlight raised her eyes to mistress tilting her head in intelligent doggy way of understanding. She moved over to Raenera rest her large head on Raena's lap. She scratched behind Starlight's ears. It caused Starlight to relax back into her lap.

"You seem to quite taken with King Robb's direwolf Greywind"

Starlight barked in return of her comment. Raenera knelt down next to Starlight looking her in the eye. Before, she started to pet her.

"What about me huh? Robb is quite handsome but it will never happen Starlight. I have accepted that fact. In another world I could be happy with him but not now in this one. I know what I am. And I wear it like badge of honor so they cannot hurt me. I only ever like one Lannister, Tyrion. He was only one of them that saw any value in me. He told me to wear me being bastard proudly." Raenera started.

She remembered Tyrion words better than thing. It was five years ago after Joffery had smacked her across her face, calling her a bastard causing the hound to laugh at her face. She ran away to the library in the red keep. Starlight put her paw on Raenera shoulder tearing the switches. It was enough to break Raenera memory. She looked at Starlight rubbing her paw.

"Robb has always been out of my league. King Robert only did it because he thought I was Jon Arryn's daughter. I have a better chance of finding a husband in Umber's soldiers then I do a high lord or now a king, girl." Raenera stated.

"I would not be so sure of that" Robb stated.

Raenera turned and looked at him with wide eyes. She stood up pulling the robe closer. Her hands crossed over her body. She adverted her eyes from his face. Greywind ran into her tent coming over to Starlight. She watched them play for a moment. Robb came over closer to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Forgive the intrusion Raenera."

"Think nothing of it Robb"

There was a silence that filled the tent for a moment. Her eyes met his once before she looked away biting down on her bottom lip. Robb brought his hand to his chin where a beard had started to grow rubbing his chin trying to decide how to best proceed. Raenera sat down on the bed in room. She brought her eyes back to Robb with smile.

"So Robb what bring here tonight?"

"I'm not so sure you belong across the narrow seas. I mean you are an Umber. Their home has always been in North."

"Oh really" Raenera giggled.

Her laugher hit him in way he never expected. He smiled sit down next to her. He watched her for moment as the firelight dance across her features.

"Really,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"We are betrothed"

Raenera looked at him in shock before she shook her head. She stood up turning away from him shaking her head.

"No. We aren't. You father never agreed." Raenera started

"Oh but he did; it was in letter you carried here."

"How do you know…Never mind that? You can't"

"You will find I can"

"Are you insane? You're a king. It not about what you want anymore. It is about what is best for your people. And trust me, that is not me" Raenera stated turning on Robb.

Greywind and Starlight looked up from their playing. Robb eyes caught her eyes. He could see it then the grace and intelligence in her eyes that just could not be hidden. She shook head no. He could see her hands nearly shaking with fear.

"I'll marry you. It is you or no one. It is what my father wanted." Robb stated standing up

"Robb, this isn't about honoring your father. I respected him. But I cannot do this to you. You have no idea what you are asking me to do. Do you realized how big of target you are right now, with you in open rebellion against Joffery winning or not. You are in danger. But marrying me if word got out…I can't with good conscience do it. Not to Arya or Sansa or your mother." Raenera admitted sinking down into the bed with her eyes close.

Starlight sensing Raenera distress came over rest her head on her lap. She let out a low whine. It was a familiar weight it caused Raenera to scratch behind Starlight ear. Suddenly, the familiar weight seemed to double it was enough to make Raenera open her eyes. She looked down only to find beside Starlight head now was Greywind head. She moved her other hand to scratch behind his ear. His tongue fell out and his wagged his tail as she shower attention on him. Robb laughed. It was that made Raenera look at him.

"If I marry you and word got out. You have a few families that would join you, mostly the ones that still called King Robert usurper. But the threat to you would go will double. They have driven all the rest of the Targaryens from this land other then Maester Aemon who is the Night's Watch. Do you long for that iron chair because that would be what those families would want?"

"No" Robb said sitting down next to her.

Robb really looked at her. He realized she had seen too much in the capital. That it had affected her in ways still. He reached stilling her hand. She met his eyes again.

"I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening"

"If I haven't changed you mind by the time we reach the coast. I'll marry Walder Frey daughter like I promised I would. But if you change your mind you will marry me. Regardless of the threat you see."

"Robb"

"Raenera, let me worry about it just say yes."

"Okay, but you should know I can be quite stubborn."

"I would expect nothing less from you. I'll leave you to your rest. Good Night Raenera. Come on Greywind." Robb said get up to leave.

"Good Night Robb"

* * *

As the tent flap closed leaving Raenera with Starlight. She was in state of shock. She looked to the heavens for a moment. She was trying to understand why Lord Eddard Stark ever agreed to the match. It made no sense to her.

"What do you think girl?"  
Starlight barked and wagged her tail. It caused Raenera to shake her head. She took off the robe revealing the nightdress. She placed the robe over the chair in the room.  
"Come on let go to bed." Raenera said as she blew out the few candle in the tent leaving only the fire-pit going.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning, Raenera woke up shaking her head removing the sleep from her eyes. As she remembered where she was at and what has happened. She got out of bed pulling on her robe over her nightdress. Starlight raised her head for a moment before yawning resting her head on her paws.

"Morning Starlight"

Raenera moved over to her bag removing a grey blue gown. She shrugged off her robe and nightdress. Before, she quickly pulled on her small clothes and gown. She took the brush from the bag and started to work the tangles out of her hair. After all the knots were removed from her bed ridden hair she pulled her mass of hair into hair style. It had two smaller braids go back to the base of her neck. They lead to thick braid that hung down to the middle of her back. Starlight hopped off the bed as Raenera rose from the chair. She reached down taking her arrows and bow in her hands.

"Come on girl."

* * *

Raenera smiled at the few soldiers she did pass on her way into small wooded area. She set up a mini target. Starlight loop around sniffing around the leaf litter. She rolled out her neck before; she drew her bow out with arrow. She let the muscle memory take over. Let the world fall away. She was focusing on the target imagining it was Joffery's face. She heard a snap of twig spinning around to source of the sound her arrow drawn. Her eyes went wide at sight of Robb and Greywind. She lowered her bow. The line went slack. Greywind bounded over to her rubbing his large head against her leg.

"Hello, Greywind; Starlight is around here somewhere why don't you find her" Raenera said to Greywind.

Greywind perked up and head off to find Starlight. Raenera smiled as he ran off. She turned back to the target let the arrow fly hitting the dead center. Robb moved closer to her.

"You can shoot"

"It gives me peace. I am imagining it Joffery's head. Not that I ever actually do that but…I will keep that promise."

"What promise?" Robb asked coming over to her.

"A promise I made to my father. Or at least the man I consider my father. I broke it once I won't do that again."

"Broke it once what was the promise?"

"I promise I would never hurt anyone with the bow and arrow. I broke it on the way up here." Raenera said looking away from him.

"How did you break it?"

Raenera walked over to large rock near them. She sat down and motion for Robb to do the same.

"It started to second day heading north. We were passing through a small village for supplies. Gendry and Starlight was with Arya and Sansa. I had wondered farther into village to find some medical supplies and cooking supplies. I was making my way back to the meeting point. I could feel someone eyes on me. I pulled the cloak I was wearing over my head and tighter to my body then moved off into the wood surround the village. I thought it would be easier to lose the person in woods than in small village. I was wrong. He was man twice my size came upon me. He made unwanted advances toward me. I tried to tell him no and that was not interested. He called high-born whore as he threw me to the ground with my cloak. I had maybe arrow on me. He was trying to remove my gown. He was straddling my waist holding me down with his weight. He had knife he was trying to cut off my clothes. I was so afraid that he was going to force himself upon me. I reached behind me to where the one arrow I could feel was grapping it. I put all my force behind it shoving it through his eye. He fell back not before cutting a three inch cut in my shoulder by my collarbone. He died. I was covered in blood. I had to switch it up myself until I could get to someone to help me." Raenera answered.

She pulled on left shoulder of gown neckline revealing the wound with little pieces of black tread still sticking out where Starlight had pawed her yesterday evening. Robb reached out touching the wound. He picked up a piece of broken tread.

"Did my sisters know of this?"

"No, I did my best to hide what horrors I could from them. I did not want them to suffer anymore than they already had."

"I want healer to take a better look at that wound."

"It doesn't hurt anymore."Raenera laughed moving the gown back in place.

"I wanted looked at anyways" Robb stated.

Robb looked at her as she watched Greywind and Starlight play together in the brush. He could see why his father had agreed to match beside her beauty. She was something else. Her eyes linger on Starlight as she was pouncing Greywind. He allowed it and rolled her. She laughed as they both looked over to their masters. Robb looked at her with a gruff chuckle as he saw Greywind and Starlight play like pups. They were both able to hold their own against each other much like Raenera and Robb. It was clear neither of them were going to back down.

"What going to happen to Starlight when you cross the narrow seas?" Robb asked.

Raenera looked down to leaf litter biting her bottom lip. She thought about for a long moment before turning to look at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I would leave her with you or your sisters. Where I'm going it is too hot for her. It will pain me to do so but it is the right thing to do."

"You know you will be always welcome in the North. You know you could stay. I'm sure your uncle will welcome you into the Last Hearth." Robb tried.

"Robb don't bring him into this. I'm sure he would. You have no clue how dangerous what you want is."

"How is it dangerous?"

"If you think for one second that if the Lannisters learn of a Targaryen in Westeros they would let me live in peace. You are drafter than I thought. They would want me dead. Like Robert wanted my sister dead and she is across the narrow sea. Regardless, if I wanted that hunk of iron or not; Raenera countered.

"If you don't want that chair what do you want?" Robb asked looking at her.

"I want what most lady want. I want a family; a family of my own." Raenera started. She looked off into the distance; as if she saw her own family that she longed to have. She knew that would likely never happen. She realized she would never truly be free of the game. The red keep yes but the game was still in place. "But will never happen. Yes, I have family here. But if I stay you will tell my uncle of your father wishes and he would make me marry you regardless of what I want. I would be put on another throne. Something I never wanted; your grace" Raenera said.

* * *

Raenera stood up and stalked off back toward camp. Robb walked over to the tree pulling out the arrows. He thought of her words. She was everything he was thought woman were not suppose to be. Yes she could play that part but she was more. He still wanted her to marry him like his father wanted. She was right even if she chose to stay with her family in the North. She would, in time, marry him no matter what she felt for him. She was not what he pictured his wife being. He ran his finger over the feathers of the arrow. She had fire that he rarely seen woman. She could be his equal if needs be. He was even more bound and determined to make her fall for him. Robb eyes traveled to the path she taken. He felt a nudge on his leg. He looked down seeing Starlight rubbing against his leg. Starlight had a few wildflowers in her mouth. Most of them were destroyed but one was perfect. He reached down petting her large head taking the flowers from her mouth. He held the flower as he watched Starlight run after her mistress.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera was in her tent after seeing the maester. On the table near her was a vial with milk of the poppy for her if she got in too much pain. The wound on her shoulder was healing well. The healer was more worried about her bruise ankle from her altercation with Ramsey Snow. She shook her head with the memory of that. The healer wanted her to take it easy. Starlight came trotting back into her tent.

"I see you had some fun" Raenera greeted Starlight as she sat by her.

Starlight barked at her. Raenera laughed scratching her behind her ears. She pulled her mother jewelry box in-front of her. She had not looked inside that box since her father had died. It brought up to many memories. She felt a paw on her lap. She turned and looked at Starlight with a weak smile on her face. She noticed Starlight turning her head toward the door of her tent. Lady Catelyn Stark stood in the doorway. Raenera rose to her feet turning to face Lady Stark.

"Lady Stark, come in please" Raenera said motioning to the two chairs in her tent.

Catelyn came into the tent taking one of the chairs. Raenera came over taking the seat across from her. There was uncomfortable silence that filled the tent. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Raenera looked up at her for a moment debating what to say. Catelyn looked around the tent for a time her eyes landed on the vial on small table.

"Are you hurt Lady Umber?" Catelyn asked.

"Nothing I cannot handle Lady Stark. You son, learned of my injury on the way up here and order me to see the maester you have here. Truth be told the injury he wanted me seen for is not what worried the maester the most." Raenera answered.

"My son is the reason I'm here Lady Umber." Catelyn paused. She regarded Raenera for a time. Raenera tilted her head looking Catelyn in the eye. It was a little bit unsettling how her purple eyes seemed to show few emotions. Catelyn started to wonder what had made a child turned into the woman before her. "I sure you are aware of my son intention to marry you."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. I will tell you what I told him. He is king now. He cannot always do what he wants. You have to think of the good of the people. And marry me is not good for the people. So I told him no."

"You told him no" Catelyn said shocked.

"He will not take it for an answer. He is trying to change my mind. We have a deal of shorts I guess. If he cannot convince me by the time we reach the coast he will marry the Frey girl. But if I change my mind before then I will marry him no questioned asked. And let worry about me being a Targaryen and the repercussions that come along with that fact."

"You know of the repercussions"

"Of course I do Lady Stark. There are those from just me staying with Robb's army. Most of my life had been thinking of repercussions. If anyone found out, what would happen? Not just to me but those around me who knew" Raenera paused.

Raenera rose from her chair walking over to where bottle of wine was located with a few goblets. She took on two of the glasses out. She uncorked the bottle pouring some into two glasses. She offered one to Lady Stark. Catelyn took it taking a small drink. Raenera did the same but she looked off thinking about what could happen to Lord Arryn if she was ever found out. She truly cared little for her own fate but those around her always meant more to her. After all she was just a nobody. Raenera sat back down in the chair; regarding Catelyn.

"I know you don't like me Lady Stark."

"It's not that I don't like you, Lady Umber. It's the fact that my sister suffered for years with the knowledge her husband betrayed her; like I have suffered. But knowing the truth that he never did so, I can only imagine the pain that she must have suffered with not knowing that."

"I'll not lie to you Lady Stark. Your sister, Lady Lysa, and I have never liked one another. But I know she did not suffer like you think."  
"How can you be so sure?" Catelyn asked.

"She knew the truth. She may not have known who child I was. But she knew I was not Lord Arryn's."Raenera started.

Raenera he took a deep breath. She looked around the room. Remembering that the day that changed everything. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew she had to do what she did with Lord Stark. She looked back at Lady Stark. Her eyes not as guarded as before. For the first time, Catelyn could see emotion behind those pair purple eyes. Raenera could see the question in her eyes.

"I was five years old at the time…I had run off early in the day; I was trying escape Joffery who love to torment me. I was crying when I found myself in front of the Heart tree in the Godswoods in King Landing. I had so many questions, Joffery loved to torture me with the fact I did not know who my mother was and I looked nothing like my father. I came to there to escape. I knelt down near the tree. I started to ask all those questions that had no answers. I don't know how many hours I spent there. When Lord Arryn found me he had a worried expression on his face. He carried me back to the tower soothing all my fear and worries. After we ate supper he sent me to bed. I don't know how long I slept. All I remember was waking up from a nightmare of being set on fire. I left my chambers to find the one person who I knew could sooth my night terror away. I found my father and Lady Lysa arguing in hushed tones. I honestly don't remember all of the words that spoken between them. I'll never forget what Lady Lysa said. "Why do you protect her so? She's not even your child". I let out little gasp and ran from the room." Raenera paused. As the memories became too much for her; tears pour down her face. Catelyn sat in shock taking in everything that Raenera had revealed. She was so much strong then she seemed. She was child when this all happened; her youngest son age. Learning that truth then must have shaped her. Starlight came over resting her head on Raenera's lap giving her support. She smiled down at Starlight before she looked back at Lady Stark. She took a trembling breath. "At that moment realized my whole life was a lie. The only person that I remember ever hold me soothing my hurts beside my nurse. I cried into my pillow…"

* * *

Lord Arryn came into my room laying a soothing hand on my trembling back. She shook her head sending her dark curls wild mess.

"Raena look me"

"No"

"Rae, please"

Raenera looked up at him tears still present on her lashes and winding down her face. He pulled her little body into his lap. He rocked her in his arm as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Rae you are my daughter, maybe not by blood but you are and I love you. Yes, I found you when you were days old in Luciya arms. Your mother was dead along your father. The moment I held you I knew I could not let them do what they did to the other children. So, I did what I had to keep you safe."

Raenera looked up at him. Their eyes met.

"Is Raena even my name?" Raena spat out angrily.

"No, your full name is Raenera. I never changed your name; Raena. Raena, Rae are shorten version of your name. Rae, you must know it was all to keep you safe." Lord Arryn soothed.

"Why would I not be safe?"

"You are a Targaryen child."

Raenera eyes went wide. The stories of what the Targaryen had done came to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

"...Those words changed everything." Raenera finished.

The tent fell back into uncomfortable silence. Catelyn took a breath absorbing what she was just told. Her eyes traveled around the room. Her eyes landed on the box on the table. Raenera took a large drink from her goblet. She was trying to push the emotion back into the back of her mind.

"What is in the box" Catelyn asked.

"It's my mother jewelry box. It has letters and her jewelry in it. I have not gone complete trough it yet." Raenera answered.  
Catelyn came over to the box placing her goblet on the table near the box. Raenera rose from her chair and came over by her.

"May i?" Catelyn asked.

"Go head Lady Stark." Raenera said.

"Catelyn" Catelyn corrected.

"Catelyn," Raenera tried the name.

Catelyn smiled at her. She then opened the box. She leafed through the papers and examined the jewelry in there. Her eyes came to small box. She opened it in held the broach. Catelyn took it out examine every little detail of it.

"This should be you sigil." Catelyn commented turning to look at Raenera who was sitting on the bed.

Raenera smiled at her taking another drink.  
"I guess it is" Raenera said off handedly.

Catelyn dug farther into the box. She found something that even Raenera did not know was in there. It was at the very bottom of the box. It was the size of the bottom of the box. Brown leather bound book. Catelyn turned with the book in her hands.

"What this?"Catelyn asked.

"I don't know" Raenera answered taking the book from her.

Raenera opened it to the first page of the book. Her eyes went wide. Tears once again fell from her eyes. Catelyn sat down next to her.

"What is it?" Catelyn asked.

"It's my mother journal." Raenera answered.

"Are you going to read it?" Catelyn asked.

"I don't know. I know what my real father was known as. I'm not sure I'm ready to read what he did to my mother. I'm not sure if I ever be ready. Maybe I should give it my uncle."

Catelyn laid her hand on Raenera's shoulders. It made Raenera to look at Catelyn. They both look at the book in her hands.

"I think your mother would want you to keep it." Catelyn said.

Raenera nodded her head with small smile.  
"Thank you Catelyn"

"Think nothing of it Raenera. I will see you later" Catelyn said rising from the bed.

"I will look forward to it." Raenera said.

As Catelyn left Raenera's tent, Raenera looked back down to leather bounded book unsure. She slowly rose from the bed and head over to the box. She started to put everything back into the box with the book at the bottom.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

* * *

AN: I don't know and cannot find the House words for House Umber. So I came up with my own.

* * *

Raenera paused place away her mother jewelry. She kept the small box with her broach out. She opened the box taking it out. Her hands traveled over it. Her eyes still filled with tears and fear as traced every detail of the dragon three heads. She threw down on the desk, like it burned her hand, as what her father had done entered her mind. She looked up at the top of her tent wondering if that madness was also in her blood. Fire and blood; was madness in Raenera's eyes. She had lost all of her outward shells revealing the truly scared young woman. She was reliving that night all over again. She was lost in her own mind. She did not hear Starlight greeting someone or the footsteps. Until, she felt a weight of large hand on her shoulder.

"Raena are you alright my dear?" Greatjon asked.

Raenera turned looked at him with fear very presence in her eyes. This was first for him; to see her like his little scare sister. Her eye color may be a Targaryen feature color but her eyes shape and the way they sat on her face was all his sister. He brought his hands to her face knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"What is child?"

"What if I'm like them?"Raenera cried.

"Them who?" Greatjon asked.

"The Targaryens; I know what is said about them. I can be hot-headed. They are prone to madness. What if I am mad like my father?"Raenera confessed.

Greatjon pulled her to his chest let her cry into it. He pulled her face away from his chest after a long moment. Their eyes met.

"You are nothing like him child. When I look at you I see your mother. You mother was strong and tough as nails but could be the sweet flower in harsh winter. You proved to me and the young wolf you are strong." Greatjon started. He eyes landed on the necklace sitting by the broach. He reached over taking it in his hands. It was sliver with pendant of the Umber sigil. Greatjon looked over to his niece. Raenera looked the piece held in her uncle hand. "Do you know our words Raenera?" Greatjon asked.

"The Targaryens words are fire and blood. I don't know the Umber words"

"Never chained;" Greatjon stated.

Greatjon let the words penetrate her mind. He placed the necklace around her neck. It was familiar weight around her. The pendant rested over her heart. Her fingers traveled to it. She lifted it off her chest to almost look at it. Her eyes met Greatjon's eyes. He reached over picking up the broach. He examined it for a time. Raenera let the pendant fall back into place as she watched her uncle. Before, he took it bring it over to her hand placing it in her opened palm. He leaned in close to her ear as he closed her hand around the broach.

"Don't let who your family was or what they done chain you. You are more than just a Targaryen. You are also a Umber." Greatjon stated.

Raenera thought about his words. She looked at him with a smile on her face. Some of her strength came back to her. She hugged her uncle tightly. It the first time since Jon Arryn died that she felt comfort of father's love and advice.

"Thank you" Raenera said.

"You are welcome child. Now for the real reason I'm here."Greatjon started. He pulled away from her. They sat across from each other. Her eyes regarded him for a time. Her eyebrows raised slightly in question. "King Robb has requested that you walk around camp with him with Smalljon with you of course. Truth is I trust the boys honor, but he would not hear of it. It like he wants to court you even if he betrothed that Frey girl." Greatjon finished.

Raenera laugh a tiny bit shaking her head. Greatjon looked at her oddly. She placed the rest of the jewelry back into the box. She took a drink of her wine.

"That because he does."

"He wants to court you"

"Before, I go any farther. You must promise me you will not force me."

"Raenera, I could never force your mother to do anything. You are your mother daughter."

Raenera smiled at him. She took a deep breath looking at Starlight. Starlight trotted over to her rubbing her leg.

"Before, I left with the girls. I met Lord Eddard Stark, after he was locked in the cells. I bared my soul to him. Tell him everything. I wanted him to see me for who I was really. Not the many mask I had to wear to protect myself. He asked me to get the girls to their family. And I did. But before I left the cells he called me back. He handed me a letter and told me to only to give it to his wife Catelyn. I gave the letter to Lady Stark. I had no clue what that letter said. If I did I never would have given it to her." Raenera stated.

"Why, what did that letter say?"

Raenera bit her bottom lip looking very nervous. She wondered what his reaction would be. Would it be like Robb's reaction bound and determine to marry her? Or, would be like Catelyn who came here to talk her out of marry Robb? She had no doubt her uncle would want her to stay in Westeros. She had yet to tell him that she planned to leave.

"The thing is, after Lord Arryn died, King Robert proposed a match for me. That match was Robb Stark. Lord Eddard Stark never to my knowledge at the time agreed to the match. At first he wanted to meet me before he decided. Then I'm pretty sure he wanted to find out what I was hiding before he agreed. And as he sat in the black cells; he never agreed. So, I went on with my plan to get the girls out and once they were safe. I would cross the narrow sea to find my half-sister Daenerys. Robb came to my tent last night. After I came back from Lady Stark's tent after I gave her the letter. He told me the letter stated, Lord Eddard Stark agreed. So I guess I was betrothed to him before the deal with the Frey's." Raenera stated.

Greatjon eyes went wide as he looked at her. This changed everything in his mind. Here sitting before him, was his niece but not only that the future queen in North. A rule it seemed she was born into. He took her hand that did not hold the broach giving it a small squeeze. She looked away from him running the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip.

"You're his betrothed"

"No, I told him no. I told him that it was crazy. That he had to think of his people and marrying me was not good for his people."

"And marrying a Frey girl is?"

"A Frey girl will not bring the rest of High Lords of Westeros into a war. Renly, Stannis will join forces with the Lannister's to get rid of the Targaryen threat. Any who side with me you, Robb's army, and Robb's family will suffer because of me."

"You think of other before yourself. You think like a true queen."

"I'm not a queen; I have no desire to sit on a throne."

"But you have the blood of kings."

Greatjon and Raenera just looked at each other a long moment. She tilted her head think of his words for a long moment. Then she looked down weighing his words. She looked at him with hooded eyes.

"If I know him he will not take no for answer." Greatjon stated.

"He not, he made me a deal of shorts, that why he wants to court me; to sway me into staying." Raenera said.

"You do belong here child. You will be welcome in the Last Hearth. I long for you to see it. I wished you had the chance to grow up there. But then again, I'm glad Lord Arryn found you and kept you safe."

"I would love to see it. I sure Starlight would love it there."

"I'm sure she would."


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing

AN: The poll results are in and she will have dragon or Dragons. I want them to female dragons. I would love suggestion for or review with suggestion.

* * *

Suddenly Starlight barked breaking Greatjon and Raenera conversation. Raenera turned to look what Starlight was barking at. There was Greywind on her bed with her bow in his mouth. She placed the broach back on the table.

"Greywind" Raenera said coming closer to him.

He dropped the bow into her waiting hand. She took it starching him behind his ears. He did his own wolf like smile. He rest his head on her lap let her shower attention on him. Greatjon laughed as he noticed how she had soothed him into puppy like state.  
"Forgive the intrusion, Raenera" Robb said coming into her tent he had her arrows in his hands.

"It is no problem your grace" Greatjon stated.

Greatjon looked between Robb and Raenera. They meet eyes with knowing look. Greatjon eyed the arrows and the bow.

"You can shoot?"

"I'm not that good" Raenera muttered going back to showering the wolf with attention.

"She's better than she let on my lord." Robb stated.

Raenera turned and glare at him. Robb smirked as he walked farther into the tent. Greatjon looked between the two.

"Who taught you?" Greatjon asked.

"Lord Arryn, I was six when we started." Raenera answered.  
Greatjon laughed shaking his head at Raenera. She was more of her mother than anyone knew. Her mother would be the tiltyard sparing with a few of Greatjon's father soldiers. Before, she ever would be caught dead in sewing lesson. Her nurse had such a time with her. He remembered her sparing him a few times. She was smaller than the rest of the umber family but what she lack in height she more made up for with speed.

"I'll leave you, Rae I will see you later. Remember what I told you." Greatjon said.

Raenera nodded smiling over at her uncle. Robb looked between the two. He placed the arrows by the broach on the table. He picked it up looking at it. Raenera laughed as Greywind and Starlight both started to bump her hands trying to get her attention. Robb looked over at her. Greywind and Starlight had both made their way onto her bed with their heads both rest on her lap. Robb shook his head.

"Is this your sigil?" Robb asked.

"I guess in way. I am an Umber but I was born to house Targaryen." Raenera answered rising from the bed.

It caused both Greywind and Starlight to whine. She walked over taking the broach from him. She looked him the eye as they both examined that broach. She placed back into its small box.

"Are you trying to court me, your grace?" Raenera asked.

"Robb and you know I am"

Raenera and Robb looked at each other for a time. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before shaking her head. She could serious find herself falling for the young man before her. He studied her; her eyes looked a lot less guarded than before.

"Walk with me" Robb stated.

"Is that an order, your grace?" Raenera teased.

Robb frown for a brief second before he noticed the laugher in her eyes. He smiled down at her. He offered her his arm.

"More of a request, my lady, but if an order is what it takes to have you spend time with me so be it." Robb teased back.

Raenera shook her head laughing as she placed her arm in crock of his arm. Robb smiled at her. When her eyes were looking at him he grabbed the small box putting it in his pocket. They walked out the tent. Greywind and Starlight followed behind them.

* * *

Robb showed Raenera round the camp. Many people bowed their heads at sight of Robb muttering your grace. They walked in silence for a time before he made her talk to him. He stopped looking at her.

"So tell me what growing up in King's Landing like?"

Raenera turned and looked at him for a moment. She bite down on her bottom lip. Before, she looked around her. She looked back at him with a look of unease.

"You really want to know?"

"Well, yes. Believe it or not I want to get to know you."

"There's not much to know."

"I think you are wrong. What was it like?"

"Up until I was five years old; it was paradise. Your aunt never liked me. Joffery was always cruel and arrogant. But I could live with it. The city was bustling like bee hive. And I was daughter of power man. I knew nothing of game…" Raenera trailed off.

"What happen when you were five?"

"I learned the truth. I will never forget that night long as I live. I woke from a nightmare. I was being consumed by fire in front a Weirwood tree. It was not first of time I dreamed of fire. I went to find my father, at least at time man I thought was my father. As I entered that room I hear "She not even your". I ran from that room. Lord Arryn came to my room; he told me the truth how he found me, how he could not let me die because who my real father. Once I learned my world became a whole different matter entirely. I quickly learned the game that was being played around me. In reality I sometimes wish I never learned the truth."

"It would not change where we are now."

"Yes, it would. I would never have learned the game, as well as I do now. Your father would never trust me with your sisters. Your father may have even agreed to match before he was in cell… So tell me, what was Winterfell like?"

"It is home. There are markets not unlike what was in King's Landing. I bustle of active. I spent most of my days learning to be a Lord or in Tiltyard with my brother Jon and Theon."

"May I offer you some advice King Robb?" Raenera asked.

Their eyes met for a moment. This was the most at ease Robb had ever seen Raenera. A few soldiers pass them bowing to pair of them.

"Certainly Lady Raenera"

"Don't trust him." Raenera stated.

"Trust who?"

"Theon"

"He is like a brother to me." Robb argued

"But he's not your brother." Raenera said.

Robb and Raenera regarded each other. This was first time that they disagreed on something. He was not certain how to take this advice. He knew Theon longer than Raenera. But then again she did get his sisters out of King's Landing and safely to him. Maester Davith came over to him.

"A letter, Your Grace" Maester Davith said.

"What does it says?" Robb asked.

Raenera looked around at the Stark banners as they conversed. She was not really paying attention until…

"Stannis Baratheon sent the raven Your Grace. It was sent to all the high lords of Westeros. It states that King Joffery and his siblings is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon but Jaime Lannister bastard son with the queen." Maester Davith stated.

Robb eyes went wide as he processed the information. Raenera gasped. It was enough to cause Maester Davith and Robb to look at her.

"Excuse me, I could not help but to overhear. Stannis says Joffery, Marcella and Tommen are not Baratheon but products of Jamie and Cersei affair." Raenera laughed.

"Yes, my lady, that seems to be case." Maester Davith said

"What's so funny?" Robb asked.

"It's the truth. It's one of the many secrets that I knew in King's Landing. Lord Arryn knew. Your father knew." Raenera answered.

Robb looked at Raenera with a serious look on his face. He turned away think of his next move. Raenera turned to Maester.

"If there is anything I can do to help let me know." Raenera offered.

"Some of injured need tending to." Maester Davith suggested.

"I'm not very good at the healing arts." Raenera stated.

"Just being with them would be enough for them. I have healers. But I need people who are not afraid to see the sick and dying." Maester Davith said.

"I often spent time in flea bottom. I've seen sick and starving people."

"I will greatly accept your help Lady Umber" Maester Davith said.

"Thank you Maester Davith" Robb said.

"Your Grace, Lady Umber" Maester Davith said as he turned to leave.

"What else do you know that you aren't telling me" Robb asked.

Raenera looked at Robb with smile on her face. She took his arm again. Robb fell back into step with her.

"I know many things. I do enjoy books." Raenera said

* * *

That night, Robb made his way to Jaime cage. A solider opened the cage for Robb to enter. Jaime was locked to a pole in the center of the cage.

"King in the North. I keep excepting you to leave me in one castle or another for safe keeping, but you drag me along from camp to camp. Have you grown fond of me, Stark?" Jaime started. Robb looked unamused. "Is that it? I've never seen you with a girl."Jamie stated.

"If I left you with one of my bannerman, your father would know within a forenight and my bannerman would receive a raven with a message, "Release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will destroy, root and stem'" Robb growled.

"You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?" Jaime asked.

"I trust them with my life, just not with yours." Robb stated.

"Smart boy. What wrong? Don't like being called "boy"? Insulted?" Jaime taunted.

Robb took that insult not letting it get to him like it did before with Jaime brother. Greywind growled. Jaime eyes traveled to side of the cage where Greywind was coming from. His eyes followed him until he reached Robb's side.

"You insult yourself, Kingslayer. You've been defeated by a boy. You're held captive by a boy. Perhaps you'll be killed by a boy" Robb stated.

Greywind stands by Robb's side. He placed his hand in back of Greywind neck.

"Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the high lords of westeros. King Joffery Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son." Robb spat the last part out.

"If that's true, Stannis is the rightful king. How convenient for him." Jaime stated.

"My father learned the truth. That's why you had him executed." Robb said

"I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head." Jaime stated.

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn who father him. And you, you pushed my brother from a window because he saw with the queen." Robb stated.

"You have proof? Or do you want to trade gossip like couple of fishwives?" Jaime asked.

"I'm sending one of your cousins down to King's Landing with my peace terms." Robb stated.

"You think my father's going to negotiate with you? You don't know him very well." Jaime scuffed.

"No, but he's starting to know me" Robb answered.

"Three victories don't make you a conqueror." Jaime said

"It's better than three defeats" Robb stated.

Robb hand tightened in Greywind fur. He removed his hand and turned walking away. Greywind went nearly to Jaime face growling. Jaime closed his eyes as Greywind growled. Then suddenly he walked away. The cage door was left opened for a moment.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raenera walked pass the cage on her way back to her tent. Jaime heard people called someone my lady. The only Lady he had seen thus far was Lady Stark. He looked to left, as the cage door shut. His green eyes went wide at sight of Lady he knew very well. Starlight was keeping pace with her. Greywind came over her other side.

"Hello Greywind" Raenera said.

"Lady Arryn" Jaime called out.

"Quiet you" A soldier called out.

Raenera turned her eyes to look at him. He was not the same man that saved her all those years ago.

"Ser Jaime"

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought King Robb a gift from King's Landing."

"What would he want from King's Landing?" Jaime laughed.

"His sisters"

"So, this is where you loyalty lie."

Raenera knelt down next to his cage. Her eyes locked with his. Greywind and Starlight were on each side of her.

"You think I don't know what you and your sister did. You killed my father" Raenera stated coldly as she rose to her feet.

A soldier came over to her. He offered her his arm. She knew very well her words had duel meaning. In reality, Jaime had killed both of her fathers. One with sword through the back the other with poison with she was certain Cersei help. She turned regarding the soldier.

"Lady Umber, may I escort you to your tent mi lady." The soldier asked.

"No, thank you Ser; I think I have enough protection with these two." Raenera answered.

"As you wish mi lady" he replied.

Raenera head back toward her tent with Greywind and Starlight at her side.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing

* * *

Gendry was working the next day with a few of the other smiths that they had. He was working a horse shoe. He looked over the anvil. The smithy shop was across from healing tents. He had seen Raenera go into one of the tents. She had fallen back into help the less fortunate. Much like how she was in Kings Landing with the people of flea bottom. He heard footsteps approach along with fellow smith.

"Your grace"

Gendry looked up finishing the shoe. He dunked into the water. Robb moved towards Gendry. Gendry drop down into a bow.

"Your Grace" Gendry said.

"A word Gendry" Robb said.

"Certainly, Your Grace" Gendry stated.

They moved out of the smithy shop about the time Raenera came out with one of soldiers that were injured his leg in the battle. He had hand his arm around her small waist. She was smiling as they walked a small distance. Robb eyes lingered on her form as Gendry and he walked. Gendry noticed that Robb's eyes stayed on Raena.

"Your Grace?"

"Gendry, you have known Raena longer than most people have what can you tell me about her." Robb asked.

"It is not pleasure I relish in. I watched her playful innocent purple eyes turn into cold as stone Amethyst pools. I watched as she tried to hide behind walls erected to keep her safe. Joffery loved to torment her. Truthfully if the walls were gone she would not as strong as she seems. You want her… Forgive me Your Grace."

"It's nothing. Forget about it Gendry. My desire to marry her is plan to see."

"Let me guess she told you no. She is not doing that as any disrespect to you Your Grace. In truth if she did not care for your family in some regard. She would marry you without question. I know she doesn't trust easily. I had seen her with your father. Maybe twice, it took her month to warm up to him enough for her to trust him."

"You know her very well."

Gendry looked to Raenera as she started to laugh with a group injured soldiers. This was the most carefree he had seen her in many years. The last time was when King Robert was gone but even then she was not as like this. A crude joke was made by a passing soldier. Robb was sure that she would be offended by it. Quite the opposite happened she started to laugh, a deep belly laugh. Gendry eyes widen he heard her laugh.

"I may, but you and your men are breaking her shell. Protect her please."

"I would never anything happen to her. Not to mention she is with her family."

Gendry and Robb fell into silence. Robb eyes traveled from Raenera to Gendry. Gendry looked back to Robb.

"The reason I wanted to speak with you. I want a stamp made with this symbol." Robb said handing Gendry the small box with Raenera's broach.

Gendry opened the box looking at broach. He may not been educated like noble children were. But he knew that three headed dragon was sigil of Targaryen family. They were known for purple eyes with silvery blonde hair, fiery tempers and visionaries. Many of those traits he found in Raenera. He looked over to Raenera.

"Is this… Does this belong to" Gendry tried to ask

"Yes, it Raena or rather Raenera's. I will need it back as soon as possible." Robb answered.

"I will get the broach and the stamp to you soon, Your Grace" Gendry said.

Gendry spared one last look at Raenera. Could she be a Targaryen? He had to admit she had the royal presence. He watched Robb come over to the group. She smiled up at Robb. It was not like the smiles she did for his old master or anyone in King's Landing. He saw it then, as Robb help to feet linking their arms as they walked away, Raena was happy and was attracted to the man before her.

* * *

"Your Grace," Raenera said as Robb approached.

"Raena, will do me the pleasure of walk with me." Robb asked

Raenera looked to man she helped out here. She wanted to go with Robb but she could neglect her responsibilities. She looked down with ghost of smile on her face.

"Go Lady Umber I will get Darran back to healing tents." Another soldier said.

"Thank you Ruban" Raenera said going to get to her feet.

Robb instantly reached out pulling her to her feet. They linked arms both smiling as they looked at each other.

"Raenera, I would like to introduce you to my bannermen"

"I would like that."

* * *

After meet the most of Robb's bannermen, most of the Lords had taken to her. Only two did not seem to care for her. One she was sure did not believe her to be Targaryen that was Lord Karstark. They came to Bolton area of the camp. She could feel their eyes on her more so now than before. She subtly moved closer to Robb. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her. Robb like having her by his side and truly enjoy her company.

"Your grace" Roose called

"Lord Roose," Robb said.

"Who is this lovely flower" Roose asked.

Roose took Raenera hand kissing the top of her hand. Raenera smiled but on the inside her skin was crawling.  
"Lord Roose, this is Lady Raenera Umber; Lord Greatjon Umber niece." Robb answered.

Roose looked at her. He quickly worked out who child she was. Her purple eyes and classical features gave her way. She introduced herself as Lady Arryn when she was first brought to camp by his son. She was no better than his son. What made her good enough to be on the arm of the King in North, Robb Stark?

"Forgive my son for his treatment of you, Lady Umber." Roose said.

Raenera could feel his dislike for her even if he wore the mask so well. But she could play the game around him circles. She gave him a bright fake smile. Her eyes got the more guarded look to them.

"Think nothing of it. He was just protecting his king." Raenera said as she patted Robb hand.

Robb looked down to her in awe. She smiled a real smile up at him. Her eyes were not guarded when she looked at him. Roose saw it then she could be a real threat if she was not controlled.

"I would love; if it pleases you, Your Grace, my Lady, to introduce my son." Roose paused. Robb nodded his head. Roose called out for his son. Ramsey came over to the group. Raenera stood like statue never let her emotions show. "Lady Raenera Umber, allow me to introduce my son Ramsey Snow. Ramsey this is Lady Raenera Umber" Roose said.

Ramsey nodded his head taking her hand kissing it as well. She removed her hand after he kissed her hand. She could feel something was off about him. She did not know what but there was something.

"I bare you no ill will Ramsey" Raenera said.

"Thank you My Lady." Ramsey answered.

Robb and Raenera after a while walked away to head to supper. They passed Jaime cage on the way back to her tent. Jaime eyes went wide as he saw Raena on the arm of Robb Stark. They were talking so carefree. It was the most at ease that he ever saw Raena.

* * *

Raenera like be with Robb. He did not look at like she was crazy because of her family history. He valued her thoughts. She slowly felt her walls starting to break around him. He was so much more than just a handsome face. They came to Raenera's tent. They stopped outside of it.

"Good Night Rae"

"Rae?"

"Arya calls you that. I think it suits you" Robb said with laughter in his voice.

Robb and Raenera eyes met they both came closer to one another. Their eyes locked. His one hand traveled to the back of her neck. Robb leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up to return the kiss lost in the moment. She was pushed away by Greywind and Starlight leaning against her leg. She nearly lost her balance. If not for Robb arms steadying her she would have fallen. The moment was gone.

"Good Night Robb" Raenera said before she moved into the tent.

Robb stood there for a moment. Gendry was right he was breaking her walls. She was still as stubborn as ever but that trait was somewhat endearing. He reached down patting Greywind head doing the same with Starlight.

"You had to ruining that moment didn't you" Robb said shaking his head.

* * *

Raenera was walking through the throne room of the red keep. There were Stark and Targaryen banners hanging on the walls. She looked to where the iron throne normally sat. There were now two thrones sitting next to each other. The iron throne was gone. A small voice caught her attention. She turned to see a child about five years old with curly auburn hair and blue eyes, looking very much like a miniature version of Robb. He ran over to her.

"Mama" The child said.

"Torrhen" Raenera said not knowing where it came from.

"Dragons, mama" Torrhen insisted as she bent to pick him up.

"I don't think your Papa would like that very much. Where is your sister?"

He shrugged his little shoulders cuddling into her neck. She started to sway with him in her arms. Just to hear his joyful giggles. She head out of the room into the gardens with him in her arms. They were followed by two guards. She placed him down in gardens she spent so much time in. He started to pull on the grass. She sat down on a bench as she watched him. She felt an arm come around her middle. She turned to see who had place an arm around her. There was Robb hold a small girl about the same age as Torrhen. Her hair was darker almost like her own but her eyes they remind her of Ned's eyes, they were soft grey.

"Mama" the girl said reaching out for Raenera.

"Liliyana, found me coming out of the small council. They give us twice the joy…"

"…But twice the trouble. Hopefully this won't make us grey early." Raenera joked taking Liliyana and placing her hand on the slight swell of her belly.

Robb smiled placing his hand over top of hers. Liliyana struggled to get down racing over to her twin brother. They watched the pair of them for a long moment.

"I see you found your mama." Robb said.

"Papa" Torrhen said excitedly.

* * *

"Raenera….Rae" a voice called

Raenera awoke from her dream rubbing her eyes. When she realized it was her cousin calling her name and shaking her shoulders. She sat up in her tent. It was still night the fire was still a blaze in the fire-pit in her tent. Starlight was not to be seen. The dream was still fresh in her mind. Her mind was betraying her. She wanted him even though she knew it was not meant to be.

"His Grace, has requested your presence now cousin"

"Thank you Jon" Raenera said getting up from her bed.

Raenera stepped behind her dressing divider pulling off her nightdress. She pulled on a simple day gown and under things. She was still battling her in demons as she came out behind the divider. She looked in the mirror in her tent. She left her long hair down. She walked over to Smalljon Umber. He offered her his arm. She took his arm let him lead to see Robb.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing

* * *

Meanwhile, Robb sat with his war council. A soldier brought one of Jaime's cousins into the tent.

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Robb asked.

"I am Your Grace" Alton Lannister answered.

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First, my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell. And the remains of all those who died in his service must also be returned. Their families can honor them with proper funerals." Robb stated.

"An honorable request, Your Grace" Ser Alton commented.

"Secondary, Joffery and the Queen Regent must renounce all claim to dominion of the North. From this time till the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom." Robb stated.

"The King in the North" Ser Rodrik stated looking at Robb.

"King in the North" The rest of the Lords in tent stated.

"King in the North" Theon stated as the Lord did.

"Neither Joffery nor any of his men shall set foot in our Lands again. If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father, only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me." Robb growled the last part out.

"These are… Your Grace, these are…." Ser Alton stuttered

Robb stands up placing his hand on the table.

"These are my terms. If the Queen Regent and her son meet them, I'll give them peace. If not, I will litter the South with Lannister dead." Robb stated.

"King Joffery is a Baratheon, Your Grace" Ser Alton stated.

"Is He?" Robb asked jokingly. Before, he turned back to very serious. "You'll ride at daybreak, Ser Alton. That will be all for the tonight." Robb stated.

Ser Alton was led away by two soldiers. The rest of the Lords rose from their seats and filed out of the tent. Robb and Theon came to the opening of the tent.

"A word, Your Grace" Theon said.

"You don't have to call me "Your Grace" when no one's around" Robb said.

"It's not so bad once you get use to it." Theon said.

"I'm glad someone's gotten use to it" Robb commented.

"The Lannisters are going to reject your terms, you know?" Theon said.

"Of Course they are." Robb said matter of fact-ly.

"We can fight them in the fields as long as you like, but we won't beat them until you take King's Landing. And we can't take King's Landing without ships. My father has ships and men who know how to sail them." Theon stated.

"Men who fought my father," Robb stated.

"Men who fought King Robert to free themselves from the yoke of the south; just like you're doing now. I'm his only living son. He'll listen to me. I know he will. I'm not a Stark. I know that. But your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together."Theon said passionately.

Robb thought about Theon words for a time. Raenera cautioned him against trusting Theon. He knew Theon better than he knew Raenera. Robb nodded his head.

* * *

Robb head off toward Catelyn tent. Catelyn was horrified as he told her he was allying with the Greyjoys.

"You don't want Balon Greyjoy for an ally." Catelyn stated.

"I need his ships they say he has 200" Robb stated.

"They say a million rats live in the sewers of King's Landing. Shall we rally them to fight for us?" Catelyn said

"I understand you don't trust Lord Greyjoy." Robb said

"I don't trust Lord Greyjoy because he is not trust worthy. Your father had to go to war to end his rebellion." Catelyn stated.

"Yes and now I'm the one rebelling against the throne. Before me, it was father. You married one rebel and mothered another" Robb said.

"I mothered more than just rebels" Catelyn said.

Robb and Catelyn looked at each for time.

"It's time I take the girls and go home. I haven't seen Bran or Rickon in months" Catelyn said.

"You can't go to Winterfell" Robb stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Catelyn asked.

"I'll send Rodrik to watch over the boys, Sansa and Arya are safer with me and my men, because tomorrow you'll ride south to the Stormlands." Robb said.

"Why in the names of all the gods…" Catelyn started.

"…Because I need you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon. He's rallied an army of one hundred thousand. You know him. You know his family." Robb stated.

"I haven't seen Renly Baratheon since he was boy. You have a hundred other Lords…" Catelyn stated.

Robb came over to him taking her shoulders. He looked in her eyes.

"Which of the Lords do I trust more than you? If Renly sides with us, we'll out number them two to one. When they feel the jaws beginning to shut they'll sue for peace. Then we'll all go home, for good." Robb stated.

Robb kissed the top her head.

"I will ride at first light."  
"We will all be together again, soon, I promise" Robb said.

"You're done so well. Your father would be proud."

"Give Lord Renly my regards" Robb said going to leave the tent.

"King Renly. There's a king in every corner now." Catelyn said.

* * *

Raenera walked with Smalljon. Many of the soldiers stop and stared as she passed on arm of Smalljon. She looked over to each passing face they turned away she looked at them. Before, she swung her eyes back to look into Smalljon eyes.

"They are staring at us."

"Trust me they looking at you." Smalljon laughed pulling closer to him.

"Why?" Raenera asked looking up at him.

"Many of them had not seen a woman in months. You look like northern lady with your hair down. Many of them might look at you thinking of their wives or daughters or sisters they left at home."

Raenera free hand went to her hair. In reality she had not think of her hair in long time. The last time she had need to, was in the capital. Her hair while traveling was mostly braided back out of the way. She keeps a similar style while she was here. She never really thought about her hair until now. She looked down let her hair cover her face. In reality she was not thinking what she looked like when she left her tent. She had just woken up and figured she would be going back to bed soon as she saw Robb and deal with what he wanted.

* * *

Robb stepped out of his mother tent. He saw a group of soldiers looking at Smalljon and Raenera. He wondered what they were all staring at. Until, he caught sight of her. She had an Umber fur line cloak over a simple blue gown. Her dark nearly black hair hung around her shoulder and dance around slim waist. She did not like the tough southern woman that he spent the day with before him now was fragile northern woman. He noted her face was hidden.

"Your Grace" the soldiers and Small said bowing.

Raenera looked up for a brief moment meeting Robb's eyes before she drop down into a deep bow so her knees were on the ground. She bowed her head like she did when she met King Robert.

"Your Grace, Robb" Raenera said softly.

Robb came to stand before her, kneeling down taking her chin in his hand. He brought it up so they met eyes. Their eyes linger on each other getting lost in each other eyes.

"Rae" Robb whispered.

Robb reached out helping her to her feet. It caused a few soldiers to look at them in shock. The fact Robb knelt down and helped her to feet made it look like she was his equal. Robb glared at the soldiers they quickly turned away as Robb tucked her into his body.

"Walk with me"

"Of course Robb"

Robb and Raenera walked away. Smalljon watched walk away. He could feel the attraction between the two. It was in their body language. It was in the way she said his name and he said her name. He had given her a pet name.

* * *

Once they were out of ear shot. Raenera turned and looked at Robb. They came to his war council tent. He motioned for her to sit down. She did so with some shock. Robb sat down right next to her. Their arms were brush each other if either of them moved.

"You wanted to see me Robb" Raenera said

"Yes, Rae I would like you to be a part of my council"

"You're council?" Raenera asked shocked. She ran her tip of her tongue over her bottom lip. It was shocking. She looked over to Robb with wide eyes. "You know when Jon woke me up this is the last thing I would think you could want."

"He woke you up?"

"It is night Robb, and last night was first night I had really slept soundly since leaving King's Landing."

"I would have never called you here now if I know you where asleep Rae"

"We are here at a King's leisure, Robb. You are king. I remember many time want to spend time with my father and he would tell me that."

"I don't want that"

"I know, how you feel but you are a King."

Robb reach out moving a piece of hair from her eyes as she turned and looked at him. She smiled at him.

"You are Targaryen you don't want the throne?" Robb asked shocked.

"I swear that chair is cursed."

There was a silence that filled the tent. They had gotten a little bit of better idea of each other. Robb quickly decide he would never play her as she was a card in his hand. Even if, she was be a great use to win this war. He did see her as pawn to be played.

"So will join my council?"

"I don't know how much help I would be. I know nothing of war"

"I know that but we need to know what going on in King's Landing. I assume you have contacts you can use there."  
"I do I'm not sure how much I trust them."

"I figured that. But will you"  
"I will, but I will be careful on what is revealed."

"Smart, I sent Theon to treaty with the Greyjoys, and My mother with Renly."

Raenera nodded her head taking a deep breath. She looked away from him for a moment. Robb took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She brought her eyes back to him.

"Renly is a very smart move. He has the Tyrell backing. They have the biggest army and fertile lands. As for Theon, I hope I'm wrong." Raenera said.

"I trust him."

"I know but"

"No but about it Rae," Robb growled showing her his temper.

"As you wish your grace."Raenera said looking away.

"Rae" Robb tried realizing he snapped at her.

"I don't worry about your grace, it will not be the last time we don't see eye to eye" Raenera said coldly.

"Raenera, I did not mean…"

"I know"

"Rae, I grew up with him. I know you don't like him."

"Robb sometimes it's the ones closest to us that can destroy you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Know this is not task I wanted for you."

"I know what task you wanted for me."

"Oh really."

"You need heirs and you want to marry me. It is plain as day."  
"Do want children?"

"Yes, I use to read to orphans in Flea Bottom. They were free of the game and trusting. Innocent, something I longed to be. I want a son. But I feel that dream has long since flown by."

"A boy, why a boy?"  
"I have name picked out. And no, I will not tell you. If I do I know what you would say. It was meant to be your son."

"Now you have to tell me." Robb laughed.

"Torrhen, he saved so many lives with single action. He is meaning of true honor and king."

"My father and I respect him for that same action."Robb said.

Raenera looked into Robb eyes tilting her head. She smiled at him. Robb touched her soft hair.

"You should wear your hair more often."

"I'll think about."

Robb smiled at her. It was getting late. Robb stood causing for Raenera also to rise as was habit to do when a king stood. She nearly tripped over the bench. Robb reach out quickly caught her around her waist. His hands were splayed across her middle his thumbs were brushing her breasts. They looked into each other eyes. Her hands went around his neck. He slowly leaned down so his lips met her lips. They were lost in the kiss for a long moment. Before, a loud cough caught his attention. Robb and Raenera pulled way both breathing was increased. Raenera bit her bottom lip standing up straight. Robb hand did not move from her middle as stood straight as well. It was Roose.

"Your grace, forgive me. I have something to discuss with you." Roose said.

"It is late. We talk in the morning" Robb stated.

Robb lead Raenera out of the tent. They walked very close to one another. Roose stood by and watched the pair walked away. He knew one thing for sure. He did not like Lady Raenera Umber. She was getting too close to Robb.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing

* * *

Days passed since then, Robb had ridden off to battle. Raenera stayed in the camp most of the time seeing to the wounded that still need help. Many of the soldiers had heard about her kiss with Robb and were treating her better than they did before. Catelyn had head down to Stormlands and Theon to Iron islands. Robb and Raenera had not sent much time together and when they were together it was about the going on in council.

She walked out of the healing tents. She had blood cover apron on to cover her simple dress. Her hair was mostly down. She wiped her hand on apron looking around the camp. Having just nearly loss a man in the tent, it's something one never truly came fully to terms with no matter how much death one saw. Gendry saw her, alone for a moment. He put down the item he was working on and came over to her.

"Lady Raena"

"Gendry"

"Robb asked me to make you this. Oh and here is the original." Gendry said.

She took the small box that housed the new item. Her eyes went wide when she opened the second box. It housed her broach. She looked up at him with shocked expression. She quickly shut that box and opened the second one. She took out the stamp. She turned every which way. It was beautifully made there was no doubt at that. She flipped it to see the part that would seal the letters. It was prefect replica of the symbol of her broach. She shut the lid. She looked up at Gendry with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful." Raenera said

"I always knew you were meant for more. Raena, I remember you playing with me as child. You were different from any noble girl I ever met. You being a Targaryen makes so much sense now." Gendry said.

Raenera hugged him close to her. She smiled at him. Not known to either of them Robb and his banners hand returned. Roose stood close by his went wide as Gendry called her a Targaryen. If that was true she was an even bigger threat then he originally thought. It was dragon that North bowed to, and now they a dragon in their midst. He watched as Raenera turned and left heading towards her tent.

* * *

After delivering the letter to the small council, Ser Alton was making his way back to his horse. Lord Varys came up to him with scabbard with sword. Ser Alton looked at him in shock.

"Ser Alton a word," Varys said.

Ser Alton nodded his head walking to out cove away from anyone eyes or ears.

"Lord Varys what can I do for you."  
"When you give the Starks your cousins reply. I have something I need you to delivery for me."

"It is a scabbard and sword." Varys said.

"Who is it for?"

"I know not what she is going by with the Starks. She was known as Raena here. A young woman with raven hair and striking amethyst eyes; she is a striking beauty no doubt about that." Varys stated

"You mean Lady Arryn."

"That's the one" Lord Varys said.

"Yes, I will" Ser Alton said.

Lord Varys handed him the scabbard and sword. Ser Alton had no clue that he now carried Ned Stark old sword, Ice. Ser Alton strapped it to his person. Before, he got on his horse heading back to Stark encampment.

* * *

Raenera had made her way to the Godswoods near the camp. She was still reeling from what Robb had done. She was trying to make sense of her feeling for Robb. She missed him when she was away from him. She wanted to see him happy. That kiss, oh how she longed for his lips to be on her again. But at the same time, she knew if she let him get that close to her. He could destroy her. But in reality she knew it was too late even now. She was in love him. She was alone; Starlight came trotting up to her as she knelt before the Hearttree to pray. Starlight nudge Raenera's left arm. Raenera looked over to her pet her head. Before, she turned back to toward the tree to pray. She was in the middle of praying when she heard a snap of tree branch that was on the ground. She turned and saw Robb. She shook her head turning back to her prayers. Robb knelt down next to her, bowing his head in prayer. After a moment Raenera glanced over to him the tip of her tongue danced quickly across her bottom. Robb caught her look with a ghost of smile across his face. She quickly advert her gaze. Robb reached over taking her hand. Causing her to look at him when she did he brought his lip onto hers. It started out as chaste kiss. But soon they were lost in kiss. Robb tongue skirted over her bottom lip begging for entry. She let out a little gasp as she felt his hands wondering across her middle. It was enough for his tongue met her tongue in passionate dance. Quickly Raenera's mind recovered and started to push him away from her. They broke the kiss her eyes still filled with lust. Her lips were darker in color and she was flushed. Robb took a deep breath trying still his desire.

"I missed you Rae" Robb said

"And I you Robb"

Raenera looked away from him. She shook her head rising from her knees. She looked to the tree then back to him. Before, she walked away from him. Robb quickly got to his feet running after her. Robb grabbed her arm causing her to look at him.

"Rae… Raenera, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, it's just my feeling Robb."

"You are attracted to me"

"Of course I am. That kiss and the kiss before that was clear enough proof of that." Raenera said exasperated.

"Rae we have to talk about this. This something neither of us can ignore" Robb tried.

"Agree to disagree, Your Grace." Raena retorted.

"You are attracted to me and I to you."

"Attraction does not win wars." Raenera cried breaking down her walls.

She looked at Robb with tears in her eyes. Robb took her shoulders pulling her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head. She had her head in his neck. He could feel her little breaths against his neck. He took a deep breath trying to still desire that filled him whenever she was near him. He brought her head up to look at him.

"You think I care about that." Robb started. He leaned down giving Raenera a chaste kiss. They met eyes; blue staring back purple. "The only thing I care about in all of this is my family and you. You have got to me before I even knew my father wanted me to marry you. You know when I was in the heart of the battle. You are the person I worry about. You are my starlight guiding me back home." Robb said

Robb reached down into his doublet; pulling a delicate silver chain with star pendant that caught light. Raenera let out a little gasp at sight of the necklace. He reached around her neck clasping the necklace around her neck. He lifted her hair so it rest against her neck. Raenera picked up the pendant looking at it. Before, she looked up at him; biting her bottom lip as she let the pendant fall back to its new home nestle between her boobs. She leaned up meeting his lips in gentle kiss. Her hands went around his neck playing with curls at the base of his neck. Robb hands went around her pulling her closer to him; deepening the kiss.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed before, a sound of approaching soldiers caught Robb's attention. He broke the kiss quickly placing her behind him. She nearly giggled as he reached for his sword.

"You don't trust you own soldiers" Raenera laughed.

"Oh I trust them, but we are away from my camp." Robb stated looking back at her for moment.

Raenera nodded. Before bring her fingers to her lips and whistled. Within a matter of seconds Starlight came charging toward her teeth bared and her hunches fully rose. Robb looked next to him at Starlight. He looked at least a little impressed. A moment later Greywind came charging from the same direction without any call from him. She looked impressed.

A couple moments an Umber soldier came into view. He bowed deeply when he saw Robb and Raenera. Greywind and Starlight both calmed down coming to stand on each side of Raenera. Robb looked over his shoulder at her then back down to his wolf and her wolf.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. My Lady, a raven has arrived for you my lady." Ivarn said.

"Think nothing of it" Robb commented.

"Thank you Ivarn" Raenera said.

"You are welcome my Lady" Ivarn said with smile.

Robb looked between Ivarn and Raenera. He looked a little jealous. Ivarn moved off. Robb turned on her with shock look on his face.

"What was that?" Robb asked angrily

"It was nothing. Are you jealous?" Raenera started. Robb looked anywhere but at her. She tilted her head watching him. Robb met her eyes after she took his hand. "Oh gods you're jealous. He's one of my uncle's men. You really think I want him. When I kissed you?" Raenera laughed.

Raenera started to walk back toward camp with Greywind and Starlight keeping pace with her. Robb stood there for a second before he ran up to her taking her arm. He placed it through his arm and started to led he back to camp.

"Let's see what this letter says" Robb said.

* * *

Robb led her to meeting tent. They had passed Jaime cage on the way back to the tent. Jaime eyes went wide as they walked together. They looked like a real king and queen. And more in love than he ever seen his sister. They stepped into the tent. He made his way with her to the king seat pulling out the one right next to him for her to sit down. He called for the rest of the war council to come along with the letter to be brought to them. He poured her a glass of wine. Roose looked shocked to see her sitting right next to Robb. He hid his shock quickly.

"What do you need your Grace" Roose asked.

"A letter arrived from King's Landing" Robb stated.

He handed it to Raenera. She scanned the letter. She reached for wine goblet taking a long drink. She handed it back to him. Robb read the letter. He looked at her. Lord Varys knew who she really was and taunting her about not taking her place in game. The words that shocked him more was that she was getting gift from King's Landing.

"They are sending her a gift." Robb said.

"What? Why?" Greatjon asked.

"Forgive me why is she even here" Roose demanded.

"Robb asked me Lord Bolton. That all you need to know" Raenera stated.

"She here to help us." Robb stated.

"What do you think he would give you?"

"Honestly I have no idea. If from Varys I don't know. But if from Joffery you don't want to know." Raenera said gravely.

"I guess we see when it arrives" Greatjon said.

Robb and the rest of lords nodded their heads.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

* * *

Roose and Ramsey stood outside one of their tents. They were arguing. They had a common enemy at this point.  
"You don't understand, Father. Do you really want to call an Umber queen?" Ramsey stated.

"No, son you don't understand. She's a Targaryen; a dragon not an Umber. She may have umber blood in her. I remembered Lord Greatjon had younger sister. Lilliyan Umber, she caught the mad king's eye. Everyone was told that child died at sack of King's Landing. But she lived. I should have caught it sooner. She has all the features of Targaryen except for ice blonde hair."

"We should take care of her. Burn her like her father burned Rickard Stark."

"If you act like a mad dog they will treat you like one. She is too close to Robb. What would happen if the capitol learned of Targaryen in Westeros?" Roose commented.

"They will send men to kill her" Ramsey said.

"Yes, now we just have let things run their course" Roose said.

Ramsey nodded as he sulked off. He still was planning to burn her. Make her pay for every crime her family committed. She was bastard just like him and she was favored more all because her father was a king.

* * *

Raenera sat by a tent with her uncle and cousin. They were eating the noonday meal. Greatjon was telling her stories about her mother and Robb's Aunt Lyanna. She was laughing along with Smalljon as Greatjon started to laugh at his sister antics. She took a bite of her meal as Greatjon paused to take a drink. The sound of soldiers approaching caught her attention. It was enough to cause her to look up. There were three soldiers. She recognized two of the soldiers to be guards that guarded the rim of the camp. The other she did not know.

"Lady Raena Arryn?" Ser Alton asked.

Greatjon and Smalljon looked up at that point. Greatjon looked between the man Robb sent out with his peace terms and his niece. She looked unsure. She placed her food to side of her.

"It's Umber now" Smalljon stated.

"It's fine cousin." Raenera said placing her hand on Smalljon hand.

"Forgive, Lady Umber, I'm Ser Alton Lannister." Ser Alton apologized.

"Don't worry about it Ser Alton." Raenera commented.

Greatjon looked over to his niece. She just addressed the knight before her like a queen would. It was easy to see her with crown on her head. In his mind, it was her destiny even if she may never accepted that tile. It was clear as day that the people loved her. It left up to question if she was destined for the Iron Throne or just being the Queen in the North. Smalljon eyes met his father over his cousin's head. Ser Alton bowed his head to Raenera.

"I was asked to give you this." Ser Alton said taking off the scabbard.

Raenera stood up looking over to her uncle and cousin. She licked her bottom lip. She stepped over to Ser Alton. Ser Alton gave her a large scabbard with a large sword. She nodded her head as the soldiers all left. Leaving her standing there with a sword she could barely hold let alone wield.

"What is it?" Smalljon asked coming over to his cousin.

"A sword" Raenera said.

Raenera turned, Greatjon eyes went wide as he looked at sword. He rose to his feet, closing the distance between her and him. He asked her to give him the sword. She did let him taking out the sword out of scabbard. He said no words. But he looked in awe at the sword that he knew.

"I know this sword" Greatjon stated. He placed it back in its scabbard. He looked Raenera in the eyes. He placed it the scabbard back into her hands. After he did that he placed his hands on her face. "Fact every lord here knows that sword. That's Ice. Lord Ned Stark sword."

"Why would they give me his sword?" Raenera asked.

"I don't know but they did" Greatjon stated.

"What are you going to do with it?" Smalljon asked.

Raenera looked over to her uncle and cousin. She knew what she was going to do. She tried to lift the sword higher as she started to head off toward Robb's tent. Greatjon saw her struggling to hold the sword higher. He came over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. He nodded his head at her as their eyes met. He took the sword from her. She nodded her head back at him. They head toward Robb's tent.

* * *

Robb was making battle plans. He had been most of the day. He heard of Ser Alton return with his cousin reply. He knew already that was no. He did wonder what the gift from King Landing they giving Rae. But he knew he would find out in time. He studied the board once more running his hand down his jaw line.  
"Forgive the intrusion Your Grace" Greatjon said coming into the room.

"I don't want to be disturbed." Robb growled not looking up.

Raenera and Greatjon came into the tent. She noticed Robb studying the board before him. She noted his meal sat near on another table untouched. She could tell he was stressed.

"Robb you are going want to see this" Raenera said.

"Rae?" Robb said looking up.

He quickly came around the table. His hands reached for Raenera's hands. She grasped his hands. Greatjon saw the look that Robb as he noted the look on Raenera's and Robb face. He could almost feel the chemistry between them.

"I thought you would be with the wounded." Robb stated.

"I was until noonday meal. I was with my uncle and cousin when Ser Alton arrived accompanied by two guards." Raenera stated.

Her one hand left Robb's and went to her necklace. Her fingers twisted it with nerves. Robb reached up stilling her hand. They met eyes. They stayed silence for a long moment. Greatjon coughed stopping them from locking eyes with each other. Raenera looked over to her uncle with smile.

"What did he have for you?" Robb asked.

Raenera nodded over to Greatjon. He placed the sword on the table. Robb eyes went wide as he looked at the sword. He pulled it out with wide eyes. He placed it back in scabbard. Looking over to Raenera, with shock written all over his face.

"My father's sword." Robb said shocked.

"Yes, Greatjon told me. I feel it only right that it is returned to you. It rightful owner with Ned passing" Raenera said softly the last part she had tears in her eyes.

Robb came forward cupping her face in his hands. He did not care that her uncle was in room. He pressed his lips to her lips. She melted into his kiss. Robb pulled away after a moment rest his head against her forehead. He brought her hand up to his mouth kissing them.

"Thank you Rae, this gift is better than any I hoped for."Robb said.

"I am glad it please you Your Grace" Raenera teased him.

"Robb" Robb said to her looking her in eyes

"Robb" Raenera said back quietly with smile on her face.

Greatjon came over to her placing his hand on her shoulders. He could feel the lust between the two of them. Raenera looked to her uncle with a smile. Robb shared a knowing with Greatjon. Robb knew after that kiss in-front of him. Raenera and Robb would never be alone together until if the gods saw it fit when they married.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera and Greatjon were walking back toward their tents. They were looking at anything but each other. They passed Jaime cage on the way back to the tents.

"Lady Arryn?" Jaime called out.

"Ser Jaime?"

"So, are you the young wolf's bitch?"

"It is Lady Umber now Kingslayer and you will show her the proper respect." Greatjon spat out.

Raenera laid her hand on her uncle chest. Her purple eyes lock with Jaime's green eyes. She whistled looking at him with an unmoving stare. He looked over as he heard soldiers jumping back when Starlight came running. She stopped in front of her mistress. Her hunches were raised and her teeth were bared. A second later Greywind came to the other side of her taking the same stance as Starlight.

"You will find Ser Jaime, I am no one bitch. I'm never chained to anyone. So you can roar all you like lion, it won't change anything. " Raenera said defending herself.

"Forgive me Lady Umber." Jaime said as the wolves moved closer growling

Raenera placed her hands on both of the wolves' backs. She turned to her uncle. Who had a huge smile on his face, he looked like he could laugh any moment. He slapped her on the back as they walked away. Starlight and Greywind growled one more time before walking away following Raenera and Greatjon.

"You have her well trained." Greatjon said nodding towards

"I had to; she was in King's Landing with me." Raenera said rest her hand on Starlight back.

Starlight looked up at her tilting her head slightly. Greywind nudge her leg on the other side of her trying to get her attention. She placed her hand on his back, shaking her head at him.

"Robb's wolf is quite taken with you as well" Greatjon commented.

"He is but I believe he more attached to Starlight then to me. He is attracted to her like his master is attracted to me." Raenera said.

Greatjon looked at her was carrying herself like queen even now. He looked at her for a long moment.

"Raenera, I saw that kiss. You are attracted to him as well"

She met her uncle's eyes. Her lips were pursed. She let out a sigh looking down to Starlight and Greywind who looked at her waiting for her do something.

"I'm not blind uncle. I would foolish is I was not a little bit attracted to him."

"It more than that and you know it."

"What would happen if I told you I have deep feeling for him, maybe even love him. What happens then?"

"You know if finds out you love him. He will never marry anyone else."

"Yes, he will. When I cross the narrow sea, he'll marry the Frey girl"

"He will fight you on that you know that. Seven Hells I will fight with him on this Raena. You belong here in Westeros."

Raenera looked over to her uncle. They met eyes in understanding. He hugged her close.

"I do love him uncle. But I cannot be the cause of his down fall." Raenera admitted.

"Don't worry about that child. Just be happy, ah to be young in love. You know you and Robb will never be alone together now."

"Uncle, Robb is man of honor."

"Men of honor sometimes stumble and fall victim to lust. And he desire you and you him. So for now on you will have chaperone with you at all times you alone. It about you honor, child. And I love you too much to let you stumble"

* * *

The small council meeting just finished. Lord Varys stayed back Tyrion was about the last one to leave the room.  
"A word, my lord Hand" Lord Varys said.

"Lord Varys what can I do for you." Tyrion asked turning to look at him.

Once the door to the room shut, Lord Varys moved closer to Tyrion. He looked around the room.

"My little birds have found out some information. That I believe might be important." Varys stated.  
"And what information is that?"

"I know were the Stark girls are"

"And you didn't think that was information that small council needs to know. Where are they?" Tyrion asked shocked.

"They are with their family."

"How did they get there?"

Lord Varys moved to window that over looked the city. Tyrion moved closer to him. He looked down to Tyrion.

"Lady Arryn" Lord Varys answered.

"Lady Raena Arryn got the girls out of King's Landing and back to their family." Tyrion stated.  
Tyrion sighed for along moment. He shook his head. This was something he did not need. If Cersei ever found out that Lady Arryn was not the naïve young girl that she could play like doll there would be hell to pay. He remembered the first time he saw her as more than a doll.

* * *

Raena Stone sat in the library. She was reading book about Targaryen family. She had tears in her eyes. She was maybe ten years old. Her dark hair was styled in sleek southern style. Tyrion came into the room. She looked up from her book. His green eyes met her purple eyes.

"Lady Stone"

"Lord Tyrion" Raena said.

"You're upset."

"It is nothing Lord Tyrion. It is prince right to…"

"Whatever my nephew has done, Lady Stone, forgive me."

"I'm a bastard. No amount of words can change that" Raena said.

"You should wear like a badge of honor, my lady"

"So no one can hurt me with it"

Tyrion and Raenera met eyes. He finally could see the intelligence behind her purple eyes. She was not just a pretty face.

* * *

"Lord Tyrion," Lord Varys said

"She got them to the Stark camp."  
"Yes, she is still with them."

"We are all fucked."

"She knows the game better than us."

"And she knows what it would cost to win and what the cost is if she loses. No one but us can know this. If Cersei finds out…"

"Yes, if the queen finds she will not stop until she finds out who helped her."

"Agreed."

* * *

Raenera sat outside of her tent that night watching the stars. She did this maybe two times on the trip north. The red comet she watched had long since left the sky. It showed up in the sky on the journey north. She heard so many different theories on what it meant. She really didn't read into what it meant she just like to watch it.

"Watch the stars, Rae" Robb said coming to sit next to her.

"Robb, you know my uncle doesn't want us alone together"

"We aren't alone; all soldiers are able to see us."

"You know my uncle will not see that way."

Raenera looked over to Robb with smile on her face. She leaned into his shoulder looking back up at the stars. Robb arm came around her middle watch the stars reflected in her eyes. He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled into his chest watching the star.

* * *

Roose Bolton was talking to group of other Lords in Robb's war camp. His eyes landed on Robb who was sitting with Raenera. Their eyes followed Roose's eyes until they landed on their King and Lord Umber niece.

"Why have you asked to speak to us Lord Bolton?" Lady Mormont asked.

"It is late Lord Bolton" Lord Manderly said.

"Her, Lady Umber what do we really know about her. She is Greatjon niece. And Greatjon has no brothers so that leaves his sister"

"His sister was kidnapped by the mad king, and raped. Are you suggesting that Raenera is the product of that" Lord Manderly.

"If she is a Targaryen she has more of a claim to the iron throne then Joffery does." Lady Mormont.

"There no proof she is a Targaryen, her purple eyes. For all we know she is daughter of kingsgaurd. Arthur Dayne was kingsgaurd in that time. She could really be a Dayne. The Dragons have long since left Westeros." Lord Karstark argued.

Lord Karstark stormed off. The other lords looked over to Lady Umber. She did have a lot of the Targaryen features. They all knew what happened to Lilliyan Umber. A lot of them came to conclusion that Raenera was a Targaryen.

"She is a dragon and dragons are dangerous do you really want her marrying our King?" Roose asked.

"If she marries our King and if she is a Targaryen. Robb would be the rightful King of the seven kingdoms" Lord Manderly said.

The rest of the lords nodded their head. They all left Roose stand there dumbfounded. Ramsey plan to burn her was looking more and more the right choice of action.

* * *

"You know we move out tomorrow" Robb asked.

"One step closer to the coast" Raenera teased.

"Yes, I would like you to ride beside me when we leave."

"I would be honored your grace" Raenera said looking over to him.

Robb lean down and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss. She pulled away looking back to the stars.

"You know you never told me what you were doing by the Hearttree." Robb commented.

"I was praying" Raenera answered.

"You worship the old gods?" Robb asked shocked.

The worship of the old gods where was not really practiced in south. He was truly shocked that Raenera would pray to them.

"Your father was shocked too. They were the only ones that seemed to listen."


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Rae rode next to each other. They spoke back and forth very causally. They were learning little things about one another. She smiled at something he said as he chuckled causing her laughing. It was enough to draw the attention of few of the lords. The ones that believe she was Targaryen smiled as she and Robb flirted back and forth. Roose and Ramsey they looked displeased. It clear despite her being based born she had grown very close to their King. Lady Raenera would have to be taken care of soon enough they both decided.

"So you found my sister trying to catch a cat" Robb asked.

"It was part of her sword fight classes. It called dancing lessons" Raenera said

"That sounds more like Arya." Robb laughed.

Raenera laughed looking at the road ahead of them. Robb smiled over her taking in her profile. She looked beautiful with sunlight hitting her face. It illuminated her eyes even more could see the sparkles of pale blue in her purple eyes.

* * *

They came to spot where they would make camp. Robb order tents to be erected as he dismounted his horse. He came over to Raenera on her horse. He reached up taking a hold of her waist placing her down on the ground. They locked eyes with each other. They look like they would kiss any moment.

"Your Grace" Greatjon called out.

Robb turned for moment to address Greatjon. Raenera place her hand on his jaw. Robb looked back at her. She leaned up kissing his cheek.

"My uncle will not stop." Raenera stated.

"I know Rae. Marry me please Rae. You belong in Westeros." Robb tried.

Raenera looked so tempted by him. He met her eyes as sad look came across her face. Once of his hand caressed her jaw. There was look of longing on both of their faces.

"Excuse me your grace" Raenera teased.

"Robb" Robb stated.

"Robb" Raenera said turning to walk away heading over to the wounded.

Robb watched her walk away. His eyes never left her retreating form. Greatjon came over to him.

"You love her." Greatjon said.

"She is something" Robb muttered.

"I could have told you that. At times she reminds me of Lilliyan. But she's more than that. You can see it, it's in the way she carry herself. You can see the royal blood in her. I want you to know when we get to narrow sea. I will fight with you to keep her here. She belongs here even if she doesn't want to admit it." Greatjon said watching her interact with wounded.

"She does belong here." Robb agreed.

* * *

Later Robb found Rae with a group of soldiers. She was reading a letter that came from King's Landing. She looked over to the water that was near the camp. She heard people muttering "Your Grace". She turned and smiled at him folding up the letter.

"Rae, this is a beautiful spot." Robb said

"It is it reminds me of spot I use to sit at in King's Landing. Although, I think one may be better than it." Rae said looking off at the water.

"Rae, something is brothering you." Robb said.

"It's nothing Robb."

"Rae" Robb said taking her hands.

Raenera looked up at him. She sighed sucking on her bottom lip. She looked away with nervous energy.

"You know I wonder if I will ever find my half sister if I cross the narrow sea. I wonder if I will be alone all over again. I don't know if I can handle that." Rae admitted.

"You know you can always stay here." Robb stated.

"Robb…" Rae started.

"Robb" Catelyn said.

Robb turned. Raenera folding her hands at her middle.

"Mother." Robb said.

"Lady Umber" Catelyn said.

"Catelyn it's good to see you. Excuse me, I have to reply to this" Raenera stated.

Raenera walked off with her reply to Lord Varys. Robb watch her walk off to Maester Davith.

"I miss you" Robb said.

"Yes, you look positively forlorn." Catelyn commented.

"You surprised me, that all. I didn't think I'd see you today." Robb stated.

Catelyn eyes landed on her as she helped a man to his feet. The soldier smiled at her. She had raised so many of the soldiers sprits Catelyn could tell that. She also knew that Raenera planned to cross the narrow sea. And the deal Robb and Rae had struck.

"Does she still plan to cross the narrow sea?"

"Yes,"

Robb and Catelyn stood looking at each other for a moment. Roose came up to them with message.

"Your Grace. My Lady. News from Winterfell" Roose said.

Robb looked over to his mother. Then his eyes landed on Raenera. Raenera looked up meeting his eyes. She made her way over to them. Roose looked at her in distaste but quickly hide it as she took Robb's arm. Catelyn caught that look. Then she looked over to Robb who was cradling Raenera arm in his.

* * *

Robb sat in front of his war plans. Catelyn stood to off on same side of the table. Raenera stood closer to Robb. Robb was reading the letter. Roose and Raenera met eyes.

"This cannot be true" Robb said

"We've had ravens from White Harbor, Barrowton, and Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true" Roose stated.

"Why? Why would Theon?" Robb said trying to understand.

"Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whore" Roose stated.

"My brothers" Robb asked.

Raenera placed her hand on his shoulder showing her support.

"We've heard nothing of them" Roose said.

Catelyn, Robb and Raenera let out sighs of relief. But Raenera met Roose's eyes; she knew it would be short lived.

"But Rodrik Cassel is dead" Roose stated.

"I told you, never trust a Greyjoy!" Catelyn yelled.

"I must go north at once" Robb stated standing up.

"There's still a war to win, your Grace" Roose tried.

"How can I call myself King if I can't hold my own castle? How can I ask men to follow me if I can't" Robb raged.

"You are a King." Roose started as he stood chest to chest with Robb. Raenera placed her hand on Catelyn shoulder. "And that means you don't have to do everything" Roose finished.

"Let me go and talk to Theon" Catelyn tried.

Robb turned to look at his mother. Raenera looked at Robb. Things were spinning nearly out of control in her mind.

"There will be no talk. He will die for this" Robb growled.

"Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew. Send my bastard with a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon. We have the Lannister on the run. If you march all the way back north now, you'll lose what you have gained. My boy would be honored to bring you Prince Theon head." Roose stated passionately.

Raenera made her way over to Robb. Robb was considering Roose's answer to problem. Roose met Raenera eyes as she place her hand on Robb's shoulder. It was enough to make Robb look at her.

"Robb do you trust me."

"Of course"

"Don't send Ramsey. Lord Bolton plan is smart but he would be of greater use here with his father. Lord Karstark has two sons both seasoned in battle. Send them with few hundred men. Were not the Karstark once part of the Stark family?" Raenera started. Robb nodded his head to her question. Catelyn watched as Raenera started to play the game better than Roose could ever hope to play. She noticed the look on Roose face when he realized how much of hold she had over Robb. "Then who better to retake Winterfell for you, Your Grace, than member of the Karstark family." Raenera finished.

Robb turned to one of the soldiers in the room.

"Bring me Lord Karstark and his two sons" Robb ordered.

Raenera could feel the hatred burning Roose eyes as he bored holes into her. Raenera turned toward Catelyn. She gave her a weak smile. Raenera realized how the world was turning out of Robb's control. She slowed realized she was living her whole life with her true self in chains. She embraced the fact she was bastard so it could not hurt but not the Targaryen part of her. Catelyn came over placing her hand on Raenera's shoulder.

"I feel it best if I retire for the night, Robb, Catelyn, Lord Bolton." Raenera said.

Robb and Catelyn nodded their head. Lord Bolton bowed his head as she passed him exiting the tent. There was sense of unease about her. Her fire that burned within her had been sparked. She did not trust Lord Bolton. And she knew without a doubt he didn't like or trust her.

* * *

Raenera knew what she had to do. She was heading back to her tent. Gendry quickly intercepted her on her route. He grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him not pleased.

"Raena whoever made you mad it was not me" Gendry removed his hand from her and held his hands up.

"Sorry Gendry; I just have something I have do."Raenera stated.

Gendry and Raenera stared at each other for a long while. He was one of the few people that treated Raenera the same after they learned she was Targaryen. Most of Northern Lords looked at her in fear or did not believe it.

"You know I always knew you were meant for something more."

"So are you Gendry meant for more too, I hid it most of my life."

"I'm a bastard my father I don't know and my mother was blonde bar maid who died."

"Being a bastard of king does not make it any better Gendry. I know who your father is. I feel it not my place to tell you."

"You do? Tell me."

"If anyone finds out it is dangerous. I heard Cersei had all the rest of his bastard killed. You escape that fate because of me."

Gendry thought for a moment. Why Cersei would had all of them killed, unless they were her husband's bastards. Showing her own children was not her husband's. He met her eyes with wide eyes.

"Robert?" Gendry asked

Raenera nodded her head slightly.

"It does not make better does it?" Raenera started. She paused for a moment. He looked away from her for a moment. Before he looked back to her then looked down. "You are better than them. Don't let this change you like it changed me. Robert was good. He didn't always make the best decisions but who does really? Don't let it chain you."

Gendry nodded his head looking at in shock. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Arya called his name. Gendry turned head over to Arya. Raenera smiled watched the pair interact. She turned and head back toward her tent knowing now what she must do. She lived her whole life in chains since she was five years old. Worried about what would happen to those around her if anyone found out. She always knew her fate if anyone found out. She would like be killed.

* * *

Arya found Raenera with a pile of papers as the sun was setting. She was signing her name to them. She had wax melting over a candle. Starlight resting her head on Raenera lap. She was wearing a strong front but on inside she was screaming. This would change her life forever. She signed the last letter. She blew on the ink letting it dry. Before, she rolled it up and sealing it with wax; then pressing stamp into the wax. The stamp was picture of a three head dragon with chains breaking behind it. She went through each letter sealing them the same way.

"What are you doing" Arya asked.

"Arya, I'm doing what I have too"

"What does that mean?"

"I will be staying here in Westeros"

"You will marry Robb"

"Arya, Robb and my fates are going in different directions. He is King in the North. And with this I…"

"You'll what Rae what do they say?"

"I'll have the Iron Throne if all goes well."

"But I thought…"

"I don't. In this time I spent with your brother and your family. I have grown to love each of you. And I know I will always be welcome in the North. I have seen too many people I care about die. And I refuse to let that happen to rest of your family. So with this I declare my intent to take back what was my family legacy."

"So should I call you Your Grace?"

"Don't call me that, Princess"

"I'm not a princess"

"Yes you are. The Starks were the Kings in the North for ages. Robb is the first since my ancestors brought all the kingdoms together under one king."

"Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys"

"Yes."

Arya and Raenera looked at each other for a long moment. Arya looked unsure. Raenera rose with the letters placing her hand on Arya's shoulders.

"Arya let me tell you something. Power is dangerous. But that power, that danger, is everything. This single action will give me the power to stop the Lannister in their tracks."

"You don't have to do this"

"When you are older you will understand that I do."

"Robb won't like this"

"You right he won't. But it will save his life."

Raenera walked out of her tent with the letters. Arya stood at edge of her tents with wide as Raenera walked away. Starlight stood by Arya. Arya looked down at Starlight then back at Raenera. Raenera was carrying herself like Robb did now. She was a queen.

* * *

Raenera found Maester Davith he looked up from what he working on. He looked at her in slight shock.

"Lady Umber"

"Maester Davith can you do something for me"

"Certainly child, what is it?"

"Can you mail these out"

"What are they?"

"Something that have been holding me back."

"Alright child."

Raenera watched as the ravens were sent out. In a few short weeks she would learn what action would cause. Where she would have an army of her own to join Robb's army or she would have people trying to kill her or both. Either way she would save Robb's life. She just made herself a bigger target.


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing

* * *

They were argued over the fate of Jaime Lannister and war in Robb's War council. Roose hatred of Raenera had grown. Lady Raenera looked out around the camp when the ravens arrived. She made her way over to her tent. It had weeks since she sent the letters out in secret. They had moved camp twice in that time. She did not want to see his head on spike or fate worse than that.

Maester Davith received the letters and package. He came to her tent causing a few men that been around the camp to look at her. They had seen her receive a letter before but no so many or package other than Robb's father sword. She nodded her head to a table where to place the letters and package that were addressed to her. Davith left with bow of his head. She walked over to the letters playing with the star necklace that Robb had given her. It rarely left her neck. She sat down to open the letters. She opened each of the letters looking at house seals and with each passing answer tears started to fall from her purple eyes. She knew this would happen but she could not prepare herself to be address as:

"Her Grace, Queen Raenera Targaryen first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. Gods what have I done?" Raenera muttered.

The letters all said nearly the same thing; expressing interest in her and her claim to the throne and expressing how they want to meet her and see the last Targaryen remaining in Westeros. Catelyn well, she did not know where Catelyn was. Robb was in his war council along with her uncle. Starlight was off with Greywind in the war council. Arya was practicing swordfight with one of Umber soldiers and Gendry. Sansa was talking to Smalljon Umber they were flirting back and forth. Everyone that she could trust with this information was away from her. This was starting to be too much for her. Yes she knew this was the likely outcome from her sending out those letters but this was too much for even her. Her hand reached twisting the pendant of her necklace. She was trying to release nervous energy that was surrounding her. She came to last letter. The last letter which was tied a package. It came from Kings Landing, she could tell by the seal of the letter.

"Raenera, Your Grace,

It brings me great pleasure that my birds have brought me the news that you, my dear, have fully realized her place in this great game. I look forward to your reign. When you take Kings Landing I have gift for our new queen. The package a gift from the person who wanted to met you. His name is Illyrio.

Lord Varys."

Raenera threw the letter in the flames watching them dance as it caught fire. She took a shaking breath before ripping open the package inside was soft light brown leather bag. Inside the bag were a three stone dragon eggs and a crown. Raenera took crown from the bag. The crown looked like it was made of iron with three dragons blowing fire of large ruby. The weight of what the crown meant slowly invaded her mind. Then she removed the eggs from the bag studying them. The first was midnight blue color each scale was line in silver. The next one was rich purple color with gold lining each scale. The last was silvery grey color with red lining each scale. She could feel the heat radiating from the eggs.

* * *

A bloody battle field appeared in her field of vision, with Lannister banners with Frey and Bolton on the same side as the Lannisters. She could see Stark, Targaryen, Martell, and Tyrell banners along with the rest banners Northern Lords. King Landing stood in the background of the bloody battle. She saw Greywind charging into battle along with Starlight. She could see so many men lying dying on grounds of battle field. Her eyes nearly filled up with tears.

Sudden Raenera looked down and saw three dark shadows in shape of dragons. One of them was her own shadow. The other two flew next to her blowing fire on Frey, Bolton's and Lannisters.

* * *

Raenera gasped as the one of the eggs rolled from her hands. She shook her head placing crown and eggs back into the bag sling the bag over her shoulder. Tears still pour down her face as she stormed out of her tent. She was heading toward the one place that gave her a sense of peace here the Godswoods and Hearttree.

The soldiers all bowed their head as she passed her uncle's men. She passed Sansa with Smalljon. Sansa noticed the wild fear filled look on Raenera face and tears that were pour down her face.

"Get your father." Sansa said to Smalljon.

Smalljon head off towards Robb's war council. Sansa tried to catch up with Raenera. But she quickly lost her in sea of soldiers.

* * *

Raenera made her around the outer edge of the camp to where Jaime was being held. Jaime looked up at her shocked to see her.

"Well, if isn't the Young Wolf bitch. Lady Raena Stone or it is Arryn or is it Umber? You change names so much it is hard to keep up. What is they are calling you now." Jaime taunted.

Raenera looked at Jaime with look. He had only seen on Cersei face. She had deadly calmness to her look. She moved closer to the cage until she was at his side studying him. He turned his head to look at her. That was when notice the near crazed look in her eyes and the tear track down her face.

"My name was never Raena it has always been Raenera. Ser Jaime I have question for you?"

"What is that?" Jaime asked deciding to play her game.

"Your father, how he respond to message; that states I will come for his head with Fire and Blood."

Jaime looked at her in shock. Suddenly he met her purple eyes and her classic feature. The truth came spiraling into his mind. Raenera was a Valyrian name. Fire and blood were the house words of the Targaryens. It all added up to one thing. But that couldn't be could it. He remembered saving young Raena Stone from nasty fall down a full staircase because of Joffery. Raena was as a Dayne that explain her eyes but he remembered another family with purple eyes. He remembered Lord Arryn carrying her into the throne room as just a babe. Jon Arryn told to King Robert about her name Lady Raena Stone; was it all a lie? Was she really always a Targaryen?

* * *

Raenera turned and walked away from Jaime heading into the woods surround the camp. She came to the Hearttree; knelt down before the tree. Bowing her head as she slowly prayed to the only gods she felt ever listen to her. The wind blew moving her dark hair across her face as a sign that they were listening.

* * *

Smalljon came to the war Council quickly passing through the open of the tent. Robb looked up at him and the rest of council turned to look at him. Smalljon quickly bowed his head to him.

"Forgive me your grace. But my cousin needs you father."

"Speak boy" Greatjon stated.

"Princess Sansa and I saw her leave her tent in such a state. I worry for her father"

Greatjon looked over to Robb. Robb also wore a worry look as the news hit him. Robb and Greatjon head out of the tent. Trying to find Raenera and found out what had her in such a state. Greywind and Starlight took off trying to find her.

* * *

Ramsey Snow with a small group of men found her praying lost in deep trance. Raenera and Ramsey never saw eye to eye after he had presented her to King Robb. He nearly was beaten by his father because of that. Now she had higher position and grown quite close to the king. He would die before, he saw her as his queen. Ramsey nodded over to his men to grab her. Instantly she fought back as she was pulled backward. Throwing one of the men off of her and into the Weirwood tree his body was impaled by branch. That caused Ramsey to punch her in the face. Blood poured from her busted lip down on to the star pendant making it look like bleeding star as blood dripped down onto her chest. The blood poured down onto the bag which housed the dragon eggs. She looked at him dead in the eyes. As they tried to hold her down and remove her clothes all the while she was fighting back leaving marks on each of their bodies causing blood to spill on the bag even more. She got a hold of one of their swords. She pushed the sword through on her attacker stomach causing the bag to be soaked with blood.

"I will see you all killed for this." Raenera growled as she looked in Ramsey eyes.

Ramsey gave her a wicked smile. Motioned to the two remaining man to tie her to tree near the Weirwood tree. Once she was bounded to the tree she still struggled to get free. Her purple eyes locked with Ramsey.

"Not if we kill you first." Ramsey joked gleefully.

"You will not get away with this" Raenera stated.

"Oh really; we will find your burnt body. Claiming it was the red woman working with Stannis or even the Lannister when they realized who you were. A Targaryen bitch. Light her up." Ramsey stated.

The flames lite at bottom of the tree and quickly caught on the dry wood and bottom of her dress. She started to scream as the fire to consume the dress and her. The flames danced around her body. Her eyes locked the bleeding eyes of the Hearttree tree her screams echoed in the wind blew across her face fueling on the fire. The sicken sounds of Ramsey laugher echoed with her screams. Her eyes moved to the heavens as she screamed out for help. She could feel the high heat of the flames spurred on by the wind.

* * *

Jaime could smell of fire. There were no fires near him. The wind had to change direction. He turned looking of his shoulder seeing black smoke coming from the woods near him. It was coming from where Raenera had walked off. He could swear he heard the sounds that were all too eerily familiar to him.


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Greatjon found Sansa and Catelyn who was looking to Raenera. Sansa's eyes locked on the black smoke near them. A look of horror came across her face. It was enough for Robb to notice.

"What is Sansa" Robb asked.

Sansa pointed in the direction of the smoke and fire coming out of the top the trees. Robb quickly looked in the direction in horror.

"Fire" Robb yelled getting all the soldiers attention

They turned their eyes locked on the smoke and flames. They all head in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

Greywind and Starlight found the scene first. Starlight quickly lunged for Ramsey who watched gleefully as Raenera seemed to be burnt at the stake. Greywind followed suit taking down the other men that conspired with Ramsey. Once they were killed Greywind and Starlight tried to free Raenera but could not get close to the flames.

* * *

Robb with group of his man came into the clearing. His eyes took on each of the bloody bodies. The flames had devoured the tree completely and her form. His blue eyes found pieces of blacken dress that he knew Raenera had been wearing earlier that day. The sound of cracking from the tree could be heard. It was clear what had happen there. Robb looked over to Greatjon who just stumbled onto scene. He rushed for the burning tree with no care for his own bodily harm just the need to save his niece only to be stopped by crying Robb. Greatjon screamed as the last remaining piece of his sister was taken away in the flames.

At that moment the skies decide to open up in a down pour. The rain put out the flames revealing an un-burnt Raenera. Her body was cover in darken ash. The dress she was wearing completely destroyed leaving her nude. In her lap were three tiny dragons, midnight blue with silver horns and accents, a rich purple with golden horns an accents, and finally a silvery white dragon with red horns and accents. The bruises were very present on her body. Lord Karstark and Bolton who came onto the scene looked from the dead bodies to her. Lord Karstark dropped to his knees before her. He had not believed her to be Targaryen like the rest of Northern man had. Now see her unburned with now destroy tree behind her and what looked like a baby dragons in her lap it was hard not to believe. Lord Bolton looked around find his bastard son body in what looked like wolf attack. Starlight made her way over to his mistress. Lord Umber quickly pulled off his cloak throwing in over his niece. Robb walked over to kneeling down next her. Her purple eyes were wide with fear. She threw her arms around his neck crying into his chest. The baby midnight blue dragon climbing from her lap up to her shoulder hopping on to Robb's fur line cloak. He quickly picked her up into his arms carrying her back to her tent.

* * *

They pass Jaime cage. His eyes landed on Raenera blacken by ash wrapped in Lord Umber cloak. A tiny midnight blue dragon had settled on Robb's shoulder and two more in her lap. Jaime's green eyes went wide. She was alive her arms were locked around the young wolf's neck. Her eyes were opened and she was crying in fear. He had never witness anyone survive being burned. Raenera eyes turned to looking at him as they passed. His eyes locked with her purple eyes. The Mad King's words echoed in his mind. And how he did not think he was going to die by fire. And here his daughter had survived just that being burnt alive without a mark on her body from the flames. In that moment his world had changed. Everything that meant anything to him was thrown into question.

* * *

Robb laid her on her bed covering her body with furs. Greywind hop up lying on her feet. Starlight hopped on the other side of the bed rest her head on Raenera stomach. Robb knelt near the bed. The midnight blue dragon hopped down crawl it way over to its siblings. Catelyn came into the room. Greatjon stood on one side of the bed.

"Are those?" Catelyn said in shock.

"Yes they are dragons." Robb said

"How is that even possible?" Catelyn asked

"I don't know but I'm thankful to Gods that she is alive" Robb answered looking at Raenera with love shining through his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in King's Landing a meeting was called by Tywin; the Hand of the king. The small council chamber slowly filled up by Cersei, Tyrion, Varys, and Grand Maester Pycelle with Tywin. Tywin sat at one of the head of the table. Cersei was at his left side. Pycelle sat on his right.

"Why are we all called here?" Tyrion said pouring himself a goblet of whine.

"We are all here because just when Rely is out of the picture we have another claimant enter the fray. Lord Varys tell us what you found out." Tywin stated.

"She does have quite a presence. A great number of people will rally for her" Lord Vary started.

"She?" Cersei asked slight shocked.

"Oh yes, her name is Raenera Targaryen." Vary continued.

"A Targaryen you are kidding me right?" Tyrion said.

"This one escaped our notice, for quite some time. She grew up right here in the Red Keep. She even played with Joffery as a child." Varys stated.

"That's impossible… no one but Raena Stone ever played with Joffery. Wait, are you tell us Lady Raena Stone now Arryn was always Raenera Targaryen." Cersei stated.

"If that the case, we might as well give up now. She knows this game we all playing better than the rest of them. And she is smarter than any of you give her credit for. Varys isn't she with the Young Wolf" Tyrion asked. Varys nodded. "Then we can assume she will work with them. She'll see any trap we lay for Robb Stark before anything happens. And he already good at winning battles; he winning every battle he has entered. Capture Jaime. With her at his side they will unstoppable." Tyrion stated.

"She is a bastard even if she is the daughter of the mad king she is no real threat." Pycelle stated.

"What if she is not a bastard?" Varys asked.

"But she is" Cersei stated.

"No, she is not." Varys stated handing the piece of paper to Tywin. His eyes went wide reading each word. He tried to remain stoic. Tyrion almost laughed at that fact. "I found a document that would more than shake up this kingdom. It turns out Aerys II in his madness did something even more maddening. He married Lilliyan Umber. Before, her daughter was born. Meaning that daughter would be legitimate heir to his throne. And that daughter name is Raenera. My birds have heard that she has sent a letters of intent to all the family that were loyal to the Targaryen family. Soon, she'll have army of her own." Vary stated.

"She is unmarried" Tywin finally spoke.

"To my knowledge my lord hand."Pycelle answered.

"Joffery is unwed as well. Maester Pycelle I need you to send a letter to this young queen."

"Father you can't be thinking" Cersei started.

"It would win this war. So, yes" Tywin stated.

* * *

Maester Davith left the tent bowing to Robb and Greatjon who stood outside the tent as the checked her over. He looked slightly shocked shaking his head.

"Is she alright?" Robb asked concerned.

"Your grace, in all my years I never seen anything like this. She is perfectly fine. A little beat up from before the burning but the burning did not harm her at all." Maester Davith answered.

"How is that possible?" Greatjon asked.

"I do know. I would say it Targaryen blood in her but I have heard many of them being burnt. She is untouched by flames. You say she was in-front of Hearttree when this happened?"Maester Davith asked.

"Yes, in front of Hearttree" Robb answered.

"The gods have blessed her it seemed, Maybe you can discover how by visiting the site again." Maester Davith stated.

Robb and Greatjon nodded their heads. Robb nodded to Smalljon his personal guard to stand guard outside of her tent. He knew Ramsey Snow was one of conspirer. He was dead but the question still plagued his mind how far did this go up the Bolton line. Roose Bolton never truly like Raenera he never thought he would go so far to have her killed. But Robb would leave nothing to chance after this attempt on her life. Robb and Greatjon head back towards the Godswoods.

* * *

Robb and Greatjon looked around the bloody scene before them. Ramsey body had been moved along with the other dead soldiers. Their blood was still all around the scene. Robb stood looking at the Hearttree. It was the same view Raenera would have had as she was burned. Greatjon knelt near the blacken remains of the ground and trees. He picked up a diadem off the ground. He took piece of fabric removing some of the ash from the crown revealing three dragons blowing flames to large center ruby. It was not made by anyone here Greatjon knew that or in his sister jewelry. Greatjon hoped his niece did not do anything rash.

"Your grace" Greatjon said.

Robb turned his eyes went wide at the sight of blacken crown in Greatjon hands. Robb moved over taking it from Greatjon hands. His mind question where such a crown came from and what this could mean for Raenera.

* * *

Sansa and Catelyn were helping Raenera dress. Arya was by the three baby dragons. Sansa came over to Arya looking at the babies.

"How did you get the eggs? I thought dragons were long since gone from the world." Sansa asked.

"Illyrio"

"Wasn't the name of the man that Varys was meeting?" Arya asked.

Raenera came out behind the dress screen. She was clean of ashes. She nodded to Arya coming over to sit on bed by the baby dragons. They all clawed their way onto her lap.  
"Varys told me that there was someone that wanted to meet me that day. After he spar on my temper by tell me that my father poisoned and that he knew for three months but did not tell me."

"What are you going to name them?"

"They are girls so, I don't know."

"It has to be Valerian names" Arya stated.

"I don't know much Valerian." Raenera said stroking one of their tiny heads. The midnight blue one climbed up her body until she was on her shoulder and nuzzled her tiny head into Raenera's chin.

"Name them after Aegon's sisters" Sansa suggested.

"They helped him conquer Westeros. It would be fitting." Arya stated.

"Rhaenys, Visenya" Raenera said.

The purple one raised her head when the name Rhaenys was said. The silvery white dragon raised her head at the name Visenya. She stroked the midnight blue one tiny head.

"That leaves you… What should I name you?" Raenera said.

"How about Daenys" Catelyn tried.

"Too much like my sister name, Daenerys" Raenera said

"What about Daena?" Arya asked.

"No, we don't need to go down the mother of the Blackfyre. How about Selaera?" Raenera said.

The dark blue hatching let an out a happy little screech flapping her tiny wings. They now had names. Raenera still had no clue how to care for them.

* * *

Robb came into her tent later that night. He had the blackened remain of diadem in his hands. The dragons were crawling over Raenera bed buying for her attention. Starlight was curled up let the baby dragons climb over her. Raenera sat near them looking over the new letters that arrived. It was from the Tyrell's. They were proposing a match between her and one of Mace's sons; either Willas or Loras. They were sending Loras with most of the Tyrell's army to help her take the Iron Throne. She shook her head adding the letter to pile of possible suitors. Thus, far she had the Martell's, Tyrell's. Raenera rose from the bed. She was at a lost each of the family that swore to support her wanted her to marry one their own. Making whomever she wed king. Starlight raised her head were Selaera was rest with her little wings spread. She shook her head at the sight of Starlight and Selaera. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Robb with the blacken crown.

"What have you done?" Robb asked placing the crown on the bed.

"I did what I had to do Robb. I refuse to see your head on spike or something worse than that."

"Rae you should not worry about that"

"How can I not; Robb? I have seen too many people care about die. You have two great cards in your hand but refuse to use them. Jamie is still in chains. And the other is me but you will not use me and outright refuse to do so. I simply took matter into my own hands"

"By doing what?" Robb asked.

Robb took one of the letters from the bed. His eyes went wide when he read who they were address to. He looked from the letter back to her.

" Her Grace, Queen Raenera Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the seven kingdoms; Protector of the realm. What have you done?" Robb asked in horror.

Raenera looked over to him biting her lip then away from him. She moved closer to the bed Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya all climbed up onto her. Selaera went to one of her shoulders. Visenya went to her other shoulders. Rhaenys curled her body by Raenera's breasts.

"I truly do not want the iron throne; but if that is what it costs to end the Lannister's reign of terror. And that title is wrong. I grant the North its freedom. You are their king and always will be. They name you as such I'll not take that from you. So it would be Lady Regnant of the six kingdoms."

"I don't want this for you. Gods I could never ask that of you. I love you Raenera."

Raenera thought about it for a moment. She moved closer to Robb. Each of the family that wanted to join her cause wanted her to be in control. She knew one person that would never use her. And that person was standing before her.

"You didn't; I did it for you. I love you... My king." Raenera said softly kneeling down in front of him.


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing

* * *

Robb looked at her for a moment. He quickly got her meaning and dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They pulled away breathless rest their head against each other's forehead.

"You are certain" Robb asked.

"I think it's time that Westeros has a noble king. And I can think of no other man but you for the job."

Robb leaned in and kissed her again. Her hands tangled in his curls. He deepened the kiss slightly pushing her on to her back. A couple of hiss caused them to pull apart. Robb and Raenera looked down at the dragons in her lap.

"Marry me tonight" Robb asked.

"Tonight?"

"Yes"

Raenera considered it for a moment. She knew that she wanted to marry him. But tonight was sooner than she thought possible. Why wait, the longer she waited the more likely she would be talked into marrying someone else and she did not want that. She licked her bottom lip. She looked Robb in his eyes as smile creep across her face.

"Alright"

"My queen" Robb said kissing her again.

Robb stood up pulling her to her feet. His hands came around her middle. Rhaenys crawled from her mother chest onto Robb's shoulder. He looked slightly shocked to have a dragon clawing her way to onto his shoulder. Rhaenys tried to claw her way high onto the top of his head. Rae reached up to take the baby dragon.

"Rhaenys" Raenera scolded.

Rhaenys let out a little hiss at her mother. Robb reached up taking the baby dragon from his head, cradling her in his arms. She let out a slightly different hiss of contentment. Raenera shook her head.

"So this one is name Rhaenys. What are the other ones names?" Robb asked.

"This is Visenya and this is Selaera" Raenera stated.

Each dragon let out a little happy chirp at their name. Robb shook his head and ran his finger down Visenya tiny head. He went to do the same with Selaera but she hissed at him and crawled her way into Raenera's hair. Robb quickly grabbed Selaera before she could become tangled in Rae hair. She let out an unhappy chirp, calling for Rae to save her.

"You are going to be handful aren't you?" Robb laughed cradling her with Rhaenys.

Selaera went to nip at one of Robb fingers. Raenera picked up Selaera scolding the little dragon by placing her on bed of the tent.

"He is father Selaera. You will treat him like me." Raenera scolded.

Selaera looked between Robb and Raenera. Robb looked at Rae in shock. Selaera crawled her way over to him let a little chirp which was the equivalent of pick me up. Robb reached down picking her up she climbed her way up to his neck and nuzzled his chin.

"Now you like me." Robb laughed.

Robb moved over to the table where her half eaten food was sitting. Robb offer her a seat. Before, he pulled the seat next to her out for himself. Rae sat down smiling. There was small plate of raw meat by the other plate.

"Have you tried to feed them?" Robb asked.

"I tried but they will not eat the raw meat." Raenera said

Robb reached for hunk of cooked meat from Raenera plate. He broke it in threes. He placed it before the two dragons that were on him. Raenera took another piece offering to Visenya. They quickly devoured the meat letting out content noises.

"How did you?"

"If they would not eat raw meat but they eat meat it has to be cooked." Robb answered like it was nothing.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Robb leaned over kissing her softly. She returned the kiss deepening it. Neither one of them wanted to pull away from the kiss. He quickly stood up placing Rhaenys and Selaera down. Before, he took Raenera hand kissing the top of it.

"Meet me in front of the Hearttree in hour. Wear your Umber cloak that Greatjon gave you." Robb said getting up to leave her tent before they were interrupted.

Raenera looked over to Starlight who was still on the bed. She picked up each of the baby dragons placing them on the bed. Before, she started to get ready for her wedding.

* * *

An hour later, Robb stood in front of the Weirwood tree. There was only him, Greywind with Visenya on his back and Starlight with Rhaenys and Selaera on her back. Raenera walked to the Weirwood tree cloaked in an Umber fur line cloak. It was pinned closed with her Targaryen brooch. Robb eyes never left her face.

"Who comes? Who comes before the Gods?" Robb asked.

"Queen Raenera of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered; she comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"Rae asked.

"Me, Robb of House Stark, King in the North, Lord of Winterfell; I claim her. Will you take this man?" Robb asked.

"I take this man." Raenera answered.

Raenera stepped forward taking Robb hands. They looked each other in wonder. Robb smiled down at her and Rae up at him. Before, they both knelt bowing their head before the Hearttree in silence prayer. Robb stood up help her to feet. He removes her cloak keep the brooch pin in on her dress. He handed her cloak to Greywind who held it in his mouth. He took off his own cloak wrapping it around her shoulder securing it. He leaned down and kissed her. Her hands tangled in his curls. His hands started to roam her body. He broke this kiss for a moment. He looked deep into her eyes lifting her off her feet and started to carry her back to his tent. Greywind and Starlight quickly followed their masters.

* * *

Robb carried through a barely lite camp and into his tent. He closed the tent flap before placing her on his bed. Robb turned back to her leaning over her kiss her lips. She leaned into his lips as her fingers tangled into his hair again. He felt a nudge from on his legs nearly cause him to fall on top of her. She laughed into his lips as he turned and looked at Greywind and Starlight with the baby dragons. Robb sighed. He took the baby dragons from Greywind and Starlight.

"I will be back, stay here." Robb said.

Raenera giggled rolling off her bed. She took off his cloak placing it around his shoulders before he left her.

"What are you doing my queen?"

"This way your mother will not suspect a thing"

"We aren't telling my mother?"

"Tomorrow we will. Tonight is just for us my love"

Robb kissed her again. She pulled away from the kiss. Robb looked at her for a long moment.  
"If you don't go now you will never leave" Rae said.

* * *

Robb came to his mother's tent Arya and Sansa were in her tent as well. Brianne stood outside the tent. Her eyes went wide at sight of him carrying baby dragons. He nodded to her before entering the tent.

"Mother" Robb said

"Robb, what are you doing here?" Catelyn asked.

"Is that Rhaenys, Visenya and Selaera?" Arya asked.

"Yes" Robb said.

Sansa and Arya came forward taking the baby dragons from their brother's arms. Catelyn came over to Robb as she watched Arya laugh as Visenya and Selaera battle for the top spot in her arms. Rhaenys sat perfectly content in Sansa arms. Robb quickly decided that Rhaenys was going to be the easy one to train. Robb stepped forward taking Selaera before she hurt Visenya.

"There'll be none of that Selaera" Robb scolded.

Selaera let out a little chirp. Robb shook his head. He placed Selaera into his mother's arms.

"You sound like their father" Sansa said.

"What are you doing here with them?" Catelyn asked.

"Mother, will you watch them tonight? Rae is still recovering and I can't have them in my tent. They need a mother watchful eyes and I can think of no better one then you" Robb said.

"For tonight only" Catelyn said.

Catelyn eyed Robb. She could tell something was up. She did not know what but she knew something was up. Catelyn eyes went to her daughters who were playing with baby dragons. She didn't like the direwolves when they first got them, now they were holding something twice as dangerous.

"Only tonight, Rhaenys, Visenya and Selaera behave for your grandmother and aunts" Robb said

"Grandmother? Aunts? Robb what are you talking about?" Catelyn asked.

"I just came from seeing Rae, she called me their father. So that makes you their aunts and grandmother." Robb said like it was nothing.

Catelyn looked at Robb for a long moment. Selaera started to climb up Catelyn arms heading for her shoulder.

"I'll see you in morning" Robb said as he turned to leave.

* * *

Robb came to his tent. He paused outside his tent taking a deep breath before heading inside. Raenera sat at his table in the tent. Her hair was completely down and pin was removed from her gown. She turned when he enter the room. His breath was caught in his throat. Before, he rushed over to his side kissing her She hands locked around his neck. He lifted her off her feet let her shoes fall to the floor. She pulled away for a moment let out a little gasp as his lips descended down her neck. He found a spot that made her let out a breathy moan he smiled into her neck. Her hands started to try to remove his doublet. His lips returned to her lips as his hands work to remove the fabric from each other bodies. His hands went to her dress practically ripping the fabric from her body leaving Rae only in her shift. She pulled away from his lip breathing heavy lock her eyes with his as she removed his doublet. Robb let it fall to the floor. He pulled off his shirt and took off his boots. Raenera hands trembled as she reached for the ties of her shift.

"You're nervous" Robb said.

"Yes"

"I will not hurt you."

"I know that Robb but the pain inevitable." Rae said

"I promise you Rae I will do everything in power to not hurt you." Robb said coming to stand between her legs.

"Your promise is enough" Rae said leaning up kissing him.

Robb hands traveled to the ties of her shift. He untied the laces let the shift fall around her body. He stared at her in wonderment nude like day she was born. To him she was goddess, every curve every flaw made her prefect to him. He woke from his thought when he felt her tugging on his britches. He pulled away from her removing them. He watched her eyes dilate. A look of lust mixed with fear was present of on her beautiful face. He leaned forward kissing her again. She pulled him over top of her. They were lost in each other passion. His hands found their way to her breast kneading them. She let breathy moan of his name. He smiled into her lips as he took in her reaction. He nudged her legs apart so he could settle between them. Robb pulled away from the kiss. They stared into each other eyes as he thrust into making them one. She let out a little cry of pain as he moaned at the tightness of her. She closed her eyes trying to forget the pain as her body contracted around him. He stilled let her body adjust to him. She moved her hips a little bit. His hand came to her hips trying to hold her still. Robb kiss her face trying to sooth the pain way. She opened her eyes met his clear blue eyes.

"I love you Rae"

"And I you Robb."

"Are you alright"

Rae nodded her head thrust her hips forward meeting his. He took as hint to start moving. They started to build the pressure back up. He brought her peak causing her to cry out his name. Robb followed shortly after nearly collapsing on top of her. His head was cradle in her chest as they both lay there trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

Later, Robb and Rae laid under the furs. She was rest her head on his chest pressing her body into his side. Robb arm was wrapped around his bride keeping her close to him. He kissed the top of her head as she kissed this chest as they lay there in afterglow of their love making. She let out a sleepy yawn.

"Go to sleep my love" Robb said softly.

"Is that order your grace" Rae teased looking up at him sleepy.

"Maybe, my queen" Robb said kissing her lips again.

"Good night my king"

"Night my queen"


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next morning Robb awoke to yelling outside his tent. He had a weight on his chest. He looked down seeing dark hair across the bed and the peaceful face of Rae. Last night came rolling back into his mind. They had woken up a few times to take part of passion between them. He was married. He now had a queen. And if all went well he would king not only to the North but to all the seven kingdoms. He moved Rae off his chest so he did not wake her when he got up. He heard a let an out sleepy moan saying his name. He pulled the furs to cover her so if any enter they would not see her body. He quickly dressed as the shouting got louder. He came over to kiss her forehead. Before, he head outside with his sword. Two soldiers looked at him as he exited his tent.

"Bring a meal for two to my tent. And send a two maids" Robb ordered

The soldiers ran off to do as their king order. He started to head toward the center of the commotion.

* * *

Greatjon Umber was outside of Raenera's old tent.

"Where is my niece" Greatjon roared.

Greatjon had a hold of Bolton soldier. His eyes were wide and filled of rage. Lord Bolton and the rest of the Northern Lords came closer. They filled a circle watching the scene unfold.

"Unhand him Lord Umber. He has no clue were your bastard dragon blooded harlot of a niece is" Lord Bolton said stepping forward.

Greatjon released the soldier that stubble back. He quickly turned on Roose Bolton. His eyes were wild filled with rage. He seized Roose by the cloak lifting him off the ground.

"What did you just call my niece?"

"A harlot, a whore in simpler terms. She has been parading and throwing herself at our king since she got her."

"I should kill you. I wonder if you ordered your bastard to kill her. Burning alive. What kind of a lord are you."

"But she survived somehow; if she's not harlot even you agree she is witch." Roose taunted.

Greatjon roared in rage dropping Roose. He went to draw his sword to duel for her honor. Smalljon hurried forward stilling his father sword. Greatjon went to shove him off.

"Father this will not help us find her." Smalljon tried.

"No but it will make it easier to sleep at night know the man that fathered the boy burned her alive rests with the gods." Greatjon roared at his son.

Roose tried to back up he knew he could out maneuver Greatjon. But, in sword fight he was sitting duck compared the huge man. Greatjon went to swing his sword Roose closed his eyes but was greeted with sound of metal hitting metal. Greatjon quickly lowered his sword when he saw who stop him. He dropped to his knees.

"Your grace" Greatjon said

"Your grace" Roose said

"Lord Bolton we will speak later." Robb said to Roose.

Roose nodded his head before he left the scene. Robb watch him leave before, he turned to look at Greatjon.

"What is this all about?"

"My niece. She is missing, her tent is undisturbed and bed is not slept in."

"You niece is fine Lord Umber"

"How in seven hells do you know that? Bolton men tried to burn at stake less than a day ago now she is missing"

"I left my queen sleep in my tent."

"I like a give a damn where you queen is…" Greatjon yelled. He locked eyes with Robb eyes. The meaning slowly sank into Greatjon mind. "Your queen? You married my niece."

"We married last night in front of the Hearttree."

* * *

Raenera woke up to sound of movement in the tent. She rolled over reaching for Robb; only to find the place where Robb was at cold and empty. She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. There were to maids in the room. They looked at each other not know what to make of each other. One of the maids had dark brown hair and green eyes. The other had honey color hair and brown eyes.

"Mi Lady, his grace has order a bath for you. I'm Keila and this is Lexise we are maids in the camp." The dark hair maid said.

"Thank you Keila, Lexise could one of you get me a new gown." Raenera asked still clutching the furs to chest.

"Certainly mi Lady" Lexise said.  
Lexise left the tent. Keila came over to bed to help Raenera out of the bed. When Raenera moved to side of the bed with blankets still held to her chest. The blood stain from breeching of her maiden veil was clear as day. Keila looked at blood cover sheets and then met eyes with Raenera's. What Keila knew of King Robb he was man of honor and not one to dishonor anyone less of all one of his bannermen nieces. If Raenera was not all ready Robb's queen she would be shortly.

"Your grace" Keila muttered.

"My lady is fine Keila. I have never been called Your Grace in person. I guess I have to get use to it" Raenera said get up from the bed.

Raenera shed her fur coverings heading over to the steaming water of the tub slowly. She had some soreness and hurt a little to walk. Hopefully the soak in hot tub of water would sooth her muscles. Keila looked at her.

"Your Grace, it is too hot" Keila said.

Luciya words came back to Raenera as smile played across her face. Rae sank into the tub of hot water sighing as her muscles to relax. Keila came over to her.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon." Raenera muttered.

Keila started to help her wash Rae's hair and wash her.

* * *

Lexise stumbled into the tent was Raenera's. She dropped to her knees in front of Robb standing taking with Greatjon.

"Your Grace, Lord Umber"

"Lexise I believe right" Robb asked.

"Yes, your grace. Your lady is awake. Keila is helping bathe. She asked me to get her a new gown." Lexise explained.

"It is her grace" Greatjon commented.

"Her Grace? Forgive me, Your Grace. Lord Umber." Lexise muttered.

Robb nodded. Greatjon and Robb watched the maid open Raenera trunk removing one of the gowns. Robb and Greatjon were discussing the movement of her items to Robb's tent. They were paid no mind to maid in the room. Until a sound of a box hitting the floor sounded. Robb and Greatjon turned. Lexise was trying in hurry to pick up the pieces of jewelry that lay now on the floor.

"Leave it" Robb ordered.

Lexise bowed her head leaving the room in hurry with the new gown.

Raenera's mother dairy lay near Greatjon's feet. He bent down picking the book up. It was opened. Greatjon read the word as he did so his eyes went wide.  
"She is a queen" Greatjon stated.

"I know that I married her"

"No I mean all this time she has been a Princess." Greatjon said handing the book to him.

Robb took the book from Greatjon hands. He read each word. She was never some bastard. She was a princess when she was born. Robb closed the book placing back on the box.

"Have her things brought to my tent." Robb ordered.

"Are you going to have another ceremony?" Greatjon asked.

"If it will please her help my mother not to kill me. Yes"

* * *

Raenera had her eyes closed relaxing in the now lukewarm water. Keila was picking the remains of her gown. They heard the tent opening. They both thought it was Lexise. So neither of them paid any thought of it. They heard a gasp. It was enough to cause Keila and Raenera to look over. It was Catelyn with the three baby dragons. She looked between the Raenera and bed with blood stain sheets were. Raenera stood up her baby dragons let out little cries for her. Keila quickly helped dry Raenera off wrapping a robe around her body.

"Lady Stark, your grace" Keila said as she left the tent.

"Your Grace?" Catelyn said coming over to Rae.

Rhaenys, Visenya and Selaera came over to Rae lap. Raenera looked up at Catelyn. She absent mindedly fed the baby dragons the cooked meat.

"Yes, weather I married your son or not. I'm a queen." Raenera said it like it was nothing.

"A queen? Does that have anything to do with how you have dragon eggs?" Catelyn asked in shock.

"Yes. I declared myself Queen Raenera Targaryen but now it is Queen Raenera Stark first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. I sent those letters out weeks ago." Raenera said not looking at Catelyn.

"Why you express no interest in that chair why did it suddenly change?" Catelyn demanded taking Raenera hand.

"Your son, I love him" Raenera admitted.

Catelyn looked at Raenera in shock. The silence was broken by Lexise entering with a gown; followed by Robb.

"Mother" Robb said.

"Robb" Raenera said softly turning with the three baby dragons in her arms.

"My queen" Robb said coming over to her kiss her forehead.

"Robb" Catelyn started.

"Mother, there is much we have to talk about. Let leave my queen to ready herself. Come let talk about this in my council tent." Robb said.

Catelyn looked at Robb for a long while. She head out of her son's tent. Robb stay for a moment later.

"You weren't here I when I woke" Rae said.

"I awoke to shouting. I much rather be in your arms when you wake. There will be many more mornings and evening sent together. My love" Robb said

"I love you"

"And I you" Robb said before he leaned down kissing her.

They broke their kiss. Robb rested his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly one more time.

"I have to leave you my love. I have to deal with this."

"I understand my king" Rae said kissing him again.

Robb pulled away from her; knowing if he did not leave now he would not leave for a long time. Rae and Robb met again as he left the tent. Lexise rushed over to Raenera's side. The dragons let out a hiss.

"None of that." Raenera scolded her baby dragons.


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera came to the tent that housed Robb's War Council. Catelyn, Greatjon and most of the Northern Lords were in the tent. She was dressed in purple gown with silver direwolves sewn into the bodice. Sansa had sewn while they were in war camps. She looked every bit a queen. Robb sat at the head on the table. There was open spot right next to him. He rose from his chair as she entered with three dragons ridding on her neck and shoulders. They almost looked like pieces of jewelry until they hissed or screeched or clicked. They rest of the Lords rose as they noticed Rae enter. They muttered "Your Grace." Robb smiled at her motioned for her to come forward. She came forward as she reached Robb's side. Robb pulled out the chair next to him. She gracefully sat down. Robb sat down after her he was followed by the rest of the lords.

"King Robb mentioned that you married him last night" Lord Manderly stated.

"I married him." Raenera said.

"There will be another ceremony tonight that you all will be present for." Robb stated.

"Of course your grace" a few lords muttered.

Raenera eyes landed on Roose Bolton; who had yet to say anything. Roose eyes bored into her. She looked over to Robb with smile. He took her hand kiss it. She smiled up at him loving smile.

"It to be a honor to witness you marry this lovely creature" Roose Bolton lied.

"She is lovely and fitting queen" Lady Mormont stated.

"Even more so now" Greatjon stated.

"What do you mean" Lord Karstark asked.

Greatjon produce a book. Raenera looked at the book. It was her mother dairy. She squeezed Robb hand as her eyes widen. Catelyn eyes landed on the book that she seen before in Raenera's tent. Robb looked over to his wife and mother. They both knew what the book was.

"This is my sister dairy. In it, His Grace and I found information that will greatly change how the worlds view her claim to iron throne." Greatjon stated.  
"She claim right to iron Throne" Roose asked eying her.

"Lord Bolton, I sent letter of intent weeks ago. I have the supported of the Reach, Dorne, and few other houses. With my marriage to Robb, I have the North support and the Riverlands."

"Is that how you got the dragons eggs" Roose commented.

"Yes, they came from Varys who got them from Illyrio who no doubt got from Asshai. I have your bastard to thank for them being alive. Lord Bolton" Raenera countered.

Selaera hissed at Lord Bolton climbing off Raenera shoulder and on to the table. Smoke licked her muzzled. Raenera's eyes never left Roose's eyes. Her eyes were cold with fire burning behind them. Catelyn and Robb watched the exchange. Catelyn had never seen Roose back down. Visenya followed her sister down Raenera's other arm let out a loud screech smoke coming from her muzzle as well. Rhaenys let out a little hiss with smoke coming from her muzzle as well but she stayed calmly around her mother's neck. Visenya and Selaera inched closer to Roose Bolton. Robb looked over to Raenera. Robb stood up when he realize that Raenera was not going to stop them.

"Enough" Robb yelled.

Visenya and Selaera turned and looked at Robb. They let out a little hiss and clicks as the slowly crawled back up to their mother. Selaera stop turned and climbed up Robb arm to rest on his shoulder. The lords all looked at dragon on Robb shoulder in shock. It seemed that Raenera was not the only one that had control of them. Robb felt Selaera rub her small head on Robb's bread. Raenera eyes met Robb with gentle look her eyes. He smiled down at her but his eyes held little displeasure look to them. She gave him a look that said "sorry".

"What does it say" Lord Karstark spoke first

"King Aerys II married my sister, Lilliyan Umber before Raenera was born. And he was planning to kill Rhaella if the child carried at the time was stillborn as well." Greatjon paused. Raenera's eyes swing to her uncle. She looked shock if she read his meaning. It was impossible. Greatjon eyes soften looking at her. Her eyes looking at each of the other lords and Catelyn face. They all had look on their face of shock. "You my dear niece were never a bastard. You were born a Princess. Even now, you are royalty." Greatjon finished.

Raenera look down. Her whole life was lie. All the pain she suffered with that knowledge. Catelyn came over placing her hand on her shoulder. Robb squeezed her hand showing he was with her. Luciya words had even more meaning. "You are Princess". She put on brave face looking at Robb. He mouthed "I love you". She mouthed "and I you". Maester Davith came to the tent.  
"Forgive the intrusion Your Graces, my Lady, My lords" Maester Davith.

"It is no problem, Maester Davith. What is it?" Robb asked.

"A letter, Your Grace. It's addressed to Her Grace from King's Landing" Maester Davith answered.

All eyes fell on her as she took the letter from the Maester. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper. She nearly started to laugh. She placed the piece of paper on the table away from anything of importance.  
"Dracarys" Raenera said.

All the people look in the tent looked at her as she spoke Valyrian. Selaera looked at her along with Rhaenys and Visenya. They looked at her then at the piece of paper. Smoke licked their muzzle again. All the Lords minus Robb and Raenera jump back at Selaera, Visenya and Rhaenys breathe fire lighting the piece of paper on fire. She reached out pouring water on the paper before it caught anything else on fire.

"Maester Davith, Give King Joffery and his grandfather my answer. I will see their heads on spikes. Before; I'll marry that incest cruel bastard. That we will come for them, with Fire and Blood. And to be afraid because Winter is Coming." Raenera stated calmly.  
"Queen in North." Lord Karstark yelled.

It was echoed by each of the Lords in room. Raenera looked at Robb in shock. He leaned in kissing her in-front of his bannerman.

* * *

Stannis stood in his planning room after his defeat at Black water. He stood rigidly looking out on the window. Melisandre sat by the map looking at the flames that burned in fireplace. A knock sound at the door, before Ser Davos Seaworth came into the room. Stannis turned and looked at him.

"My king, I bring you news."

"What is it?"

"There is new claimant to the throne."

"You are the Lord of light Chosen One, this one will fail like the others" Melisandre said.

"She is Targaryen." Ser Davos stated.

"The one that called my brother usurper will rally to her. As well as the houses that have always been loyal to the Targaryens." Stannis stated throwing a goblet of wine.

Melisandre came closer to him to sooth him. Ser Davos looked at her with distaste.

"It gets worst. She has married Robb Stark. And now has the support of the North and the Riverlands. If what you say is right, then Dorne will fall in line with her as well as the reach" Ser Davos said.

"You are the chosen one, The Lord of light would not do this if was not part of his plan. You will defeat this pretender."Melisandre said.

"She has three baby dragons. That she has awakened from stone egg as she was burned alive. You will not be able to burn this one. She seemed to be fireproof." Ser Davos stated.

Melisandre turned looking at Ser Davos in shock.

* * *

Later, Raenera was walking back from the healing tents. She was not use to being call your grace by any stretch of imagination. The soldiers around her smiled at her bowing to her as she passed them. She knew she would need someone that the Lannister would trust to destroy them. King's Landing had strong walls and well armed guards. She did not want see all the children and poor that live in city to die. Anymore they had suffered already with battle of black water bay. Stannis was defeated. She did not even want to think about what would happen when they met in battle. His red woman bothered her more she let on. Starlight and Greywind were near her acting as her guards. Selaera, Visenya and Rhaenys were on her shoulders and around her neck.

A few of soldiers came forward when the sounds of a struggle coming closer to her. She turned in time to see Jaime Lannister free from his cage as the soldiers crowed around her protecting her.

"Your grace," Jaime said dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Ser Jaime" Rae stated stepping forward.

The soldier tried to her. She placed her hand up showing them to stand down. She moved forward. Greywind and Starlight moved with her growling. Jaime placed the sword at her feet. He looked at the direwolves in a little bit of horror. He looked up at her face seeing the dragons around her shoulders and neck. It was right when Greatjon, Lord Karstark, and a few of other Lords. Robb was not far behind him.

"My queen" Jaime started.

"Your queen? You sister is Queen Regent right now. Why are you calling me your queen?" Raenera asked.

"You are meant to rule, not my sister. I asked for your forgiveness. I swore to protect your family. I stood by as King Aerys raped his sister queen Rhaella. I don't regret what I did to him. "Burn them all" that was what he said over and over for last hour before I did it. He ordered me to bring him my father's head. He wanted to burn all of Kings Landing to ground. He wanted to kill them all including himself. He had pyromancers place caches of wildfire all over King's Landing: under the Great Sept of Baelor, under the slums of Flea Bottom, under houses, stables, taverns, and even under the Red Keep itself. "Burn them in their homes. Burn them in their beds.'" Jaime paused. Rae looked over to each of the lords. She knew her father was mad man but she didn't know how bad he really was. Her eyes met Robb who wore a concern but also horror filled look on his face. Raenera's eyes met Jaime's as a horror filled look filled her purple eyes. "Funny thing he didn't think he would die in the wildfire. He thought he would be reborn as dragon with ability to turn his enemies to ash. You ask me why would change sides and my loyalty to you. You are his daughter. I remember how Aerys order two of Kingsgaurds to guard Lilliyan chamber when she was heavy with child. I remember seeing you in the arms of Jon Arryn. For a moment I thought you were Aerys daughter with Lilliyan Umber. But when Jon Arryn claimed you as his who was I to dispute that fact. But seeing you now, you survived the flames and birthed three dragons. You are the mother of dragons. Seeing you alive after being burnt made me question everything. I, Jaime of House Lannister, Kingsgaurd of your father, Kingsgaurd to King Robert. I swear my fealty to you my queen. My sword is yours, my life is yours, and I will die for you my queen. Allow me to join your Queensguard. I won't fail you again"

Raenera did not know what to say. His words rang true to her ears. Her eyes met each of the lord faces. This could hurt her relationship with Robb but at the same time if she accepted him this would strike huge blow to Tywin Lannister.

"I have no need for a Queensguard…" Raenera stated.

She met Robb eyes then her eyes landed on Jaime's eyes. He looked unsure of his fate. Her next word would change the course of the war she had no doubt. She lifted her head held it high like a true queen. Robb came to stand by her side. Robb took her hand giving it a squeeze. She looked over smile at him. She was not so sure if he would be on her side after what she said next.

"I know you crimes, Ser Jaime. They cannot go unpunished but I can spare you some of it. I need a sworn sword; one that truly loyal to me but also could be of use in King's Landing. And that is close to the queen and her son, Joffery. I hold no ill will towards Myrcella of Tommen. And when we take King's Lanning no harm will come to them. I cannot say the same thing for Cersei or Joffery or even Tywin . If you remain loyal to me you will have a life that was promised to you after you have trial for you crimes. If innocent you will be Lord of Casterly Rock and will give a wife worthy of you title. If guilty, Castle Black always needs good able body men to defend it. But betray me or my husband, and fate that awaits you will make Ramsey Snow did to me look like walk in park. I'll have you burnt alive by my dragons before you heart stops, I'll have you drawn and quartered." Raenera stated coldly.

Jaime looked at her in shock. He bowed his head accepting her terms. He still loved Cersei but he knew if he stayed on her side it would be on the losing side. He remembered his father words. His father was never on the losing side.

"Rise Ser Jaime, take you sword." Robb stated.

Jaime looked at Robb and Raenera. Robb had his arm around his wife. She huddled into his side. Jaime rose to his feet taking his sword.

"Your Graces; thank you I will not fail you."

"I want you to keep her safe Lannister. With her declare herself queen there will be many people trying to kill her including your family. You will never be alone with her. Know this, if caught one wind of your intend to betray her .you'll back in chains and I send your father pieces of you piece by piece."


	31. Chapter 31

I own nothing

* * *

An: I tried to address the comments I had in the reviews. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I hope you like what I have done with your comments and addressed some of the issues.

* * *

Ser Barristan Selmy made his way into the tent where Daenerys stood watching her dragons. He knew he had to tell her about her half sister. In honest he expected to Raenera at Daenerys side. When he found Daenerys the fact she was not here worried him deeply. He grew to care about Raenera in the month he was her guard when she was in King's Landing by herself. Astapor was burning in background. Daenerys looked over to him noticing the worried look on his face.

"My queen I bring news from across the narrow sea." Ser Barristan said.

"What is it Ser Barristan?" Daenerys asked.

"Your half sister"

"I have no sister" Daenerys stated.

"Yes, you do your grace. She was in King's Landing in the Red Keep when sack happened. She was babe barely month old. I know her. She grew up in King's Landing under the name Raena Stone or Raena Arryn later on. Before, I was let go from Joffery Kingsgaurd; I helped her with two Stark girls escape. She headed north trying to reunite them with their family. Then she told me she would come to find you. When I found you I half expected to see her by your side with dark lock and purple eyes; Targaryen eyes." Ser Barristan stated.

"What her name?" Daenerys asked.

"Raenera, Raenera Targaryen. You share the same father."

"Raenera"

Daenerys looked at her dragons. That information was something she was not something she ever imagined. She wanted to know more about this Raenera.

"Who is her mother?"

"She was northern. Lady Lilliyan Umber your grace. You father took her while your brother took her best friend Lyanna Stark."

"You told me my brother loved Lyanna"

"He did very much. But your father never loved Lilliyan. Raenera is the product of rape."

"Do you have a way to find her? I want to write her. I want to know more of her."

"Still have some contacts in Westeros. I will find her for you my queen."

* * *

Raenera was in the tent she shared with Robb. She was dressed only in robe. Keila was fixing her hair. Lexise was cleaning up the tent. She was eying the dragons that were asleep curled up in ball on the bed. Starlight was curled around them like they were her pups.

"Lexise leave them be" Raenera said as Keila pin some her hair back.

"Yes, your grace" Lexise said.

Keila had a crown that burnt with Rae sitting on table. There was blood red gown with silver accents sitting on the bed near the starlight. Robb came into tent. She turned look at him. He looked angry.

"Leave us" Robb ordered.

Raenera stood up as the maids filled out of the tent. She took the gown off the bed. She shrugged off the robe, stepping into the gown. She pulled the gown up her body. She reached behind her trying to tie it closed. Robb came over taking the ties from her and started to tie it close tightly.

"What in seven hells were you thinking? First let Selaera and Visenya near burn Roose Bolton then The Kingslayer. Do you have any idea what he done? He pushed my brother Bran from window, nearly killing him. He attacked my father in streets of King's Landing. Nearly killing him if one his soldier did not intervene, my father would have died then." Robb yelled.

Raenera turned the dress not fully closed. Her eyes looked at him coldly. It was the same look she gave Roose Bolton. She turned keeping her back to him. She picked up the brush and started to brush her hair. She turned to face Robb with the brush in her hand.

"For what happened with Roose, I will not explain myself. I don't trust him or like him. And don't be fooled he has no kind feelings for me. I would not be surprised if he had hand in the attempt on my life. Mark my words; I would not be shocked in least if he betrays you." Raenera hissed.

"You see enemies every where they aren't. But you let The Kingslayer walk around my camp like he done nothing. Do you have any idea what he done?" Robb argued

"You think I don't know the monster he is. You don't think I don't know what his spawn has done to kingdom. Yes he attacked your father. I did not about Bran. But I do now. He shoved a sword through my father's back. Mad as he was he was still my father Robb. He had hands in Lord Arryn death. A man I consider my father for all my life. We both know he is guilty of the crimes. So what if he has to stand trial at the end of this. His is Kingslayer and Kinslayer. He will die for what he has done but not now. I don't trust him. I don't trust in least. But he serves a purpose. What a harsher blow to Tywin then his own son and heir turning against his family? I need him. I need a Lannister to serve me so I can use them to destroy the royal family. Cersei and Jaime are lovers. Cersei will act out madly when she learns of my turning him. Joffery is mad. Tommen and Marcella are innocent in all of this. There is only one Lannister I trust more than rest of them" Raenera yelled back.

"And who is that?" Robb growled.

"The only one of them that has any sense, Tyrion."

Robb and Rae stared at each other. The tension was thick in the room. Rae moved closer to Robb she placed her hand on his jaw. He looked her with a slightly less cold look. She lean up and kissed him.

"I love you, and I trust only you. Jaime is pawn. To win this war you have think of it like a game."Rae tried.

"You are going to use him. You are playing a game." Robb saw finally realizing what she was really doing.

"Yes, in the game of thrones, you win or you die. There no middle ground. So I make them lose. And in the end, in this trail I promised him. You and I will serve as judges we need one more. And the Martell's are with us. They hate the Lannister's just as much as you do." Rae said

Her hands started to wonder down his chest. She smiled up at him coyly. His arms came around her pulling her closer to him. He could her soft curves pressed into his hard muscles.

"Tyrion sent an assassin to kill Bran with dagger that we learned he won after he bet against his brother in joust" Robb told her.

She looked up at him in shock. She knew one thing about Tyrion, he would never bet against Jaime. Jaime was the one thing that stopped Cersei from killing Tyrion and Tyrion from killing Cersei. Robb kiss her lip waking her from her thoughts.

"Who told you this?" Rae asked.

"Mother told me. She learned it from Petyr Baelish."

"I may not know much of what happen with Bran. But I know one thing. Tyrion did not send that assassin. That dagger was never won by him. Tyrion never bet against his brother. I was there that day. I was sitting next to Tyrion when Jaime was unhorsed. King Robert won that dagger form Baelish." Rae told him.

"Why would he lie to my mother?"

"He wants her. Did he not challenge your Uncle Brandon to a duel for her? He lost what would stop him from going after your father for her again."

"What you are suggesting is that Baelish had a hand in my father death. My mother trusts him."

"The question is then who do you trust more, me or what Baelish told you mother. A woman he want since they were kids."

Robb and Rae shared a knowing look. He did not like road this lead them down. He kissed her deeply. Their hands roamed each other bodies.

"Robb" Sansa cried as she came into the tent.

Rae and Robb pulled apart. Robb's hands were untying the back of Rae's dress. He sighed resting his head against her forehead. He was cursing his sister at that moment. Rae kissed Robb lips softly.

"Sansa what can I do for you?" Rae asked.

"Mother told me you were marrying my brother tonight. I want to help you get ready" Sansa said.

"Sansa, we are ready married." Robb started.

"I love for you to help me." Rae said.

Robb and Rae met eyes the lust very much present in their eyes. She smiled at him which light up the tent. Sansa came over to Rae taking her hands leading her back to chair. Robb walked back over to her and Sansa. He kissed each of them on their cheeks.

"I'll you to get ready. I can't wait for later" Robb said he whisper the last part in Rae ear then kissed her neck.

* * *

Most of the Lords in the North stood in the Godswoods. Robb stood by the Hearttree. Sansa Arya and Catelyn stood closest to Robb. He looked over to where Jaime Lannister stood still as stone. He still did not trust him but Raenera needed him. He took a deep breath as Greatjon entered the Godswoods with Raenera dress in beautiful red silver and black gown with the umber cloak with the Targaryen pin and some of her mother jewelry. They were gifts from Aerys II they were fit for a queen. She looked every bit a queen. On the top of her head the crown she was burnt with her, dark curls which were pinned expertly back around it by Sansa.

"She looks like what I imagine Visenya looked liked with dark hair."Arya whispered.

"Shut up" Sansa counter back.

Robb nearly laughed but quickly became serious looking at his mother who was holding his cloak for Raenera. Rae met his eyes with a smile which he returned. As they reached each other it took everything he had to kiss her. Robb looked down for a moment gathering himself.

"Who comes? Who comes before the Gods?" Robb asked looking up at Rae.

"Raenera of House Targaryen and Umber comes here to be wed. A woman grown flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Greatjon answered.

"Me, Robb of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North. I claim her. Who gives her?"Robb asked

"Greatjon of House Umber, Uncle of Raenera," Greatjon said. Before he turned to Rae, and asks, "Queen Raenera, will you take this man?"

"I take this man." Raenera replied with huge smile on her face.

Greatjon stepped back standing on the other side of the aisle that was formed. Robb and Raenera joined hands kneeling down in front of the Hearttree. He prayed for quick end of the war and happy fruitful marriage. Raenera prayed for the children she always long for and family she dream of and happy marriage with Robb. A man she deeply loved. Robb stood up taking the cloak from Catelyn. He came behind Raenera taking her Umber cloak off her shoulders revealing the low back of the gown. He took a shuttering breach. He handed it to Greatjon. He draped his cloak over her shoulders bring her under his protection. His hands brushed her back causing her to let out a little gasp. Robb came back to stand beside her. He reached down helping her to her feet. She gladly took his hands standing up. He leaned down locking his lips to hers. He started to dip her down her arms came around his neck as most of the people in attendance let out cat calls.

Sansa blushed and tried to look away. Arya stared at them oddly. Catelyn quickly cover Arya eyes. Roose Bolton was trying to burn a hole in pair of them. Jaime clapped but his eyes ever watchful. He noticed Roose's fire in eyes. He had seen a look like that before in Cersei when she wanted someone dead.

Robb and Raenera pulled apart she was laughing. He picked her completely off her feet sweep her into his arms. He carried her out of Godswoods.

"We will no doubt have little princes and princesses soon at the rate they are going" Greatjon commented.

"He did well" Catelyn said to the tree that reminded her of her late husband.


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing

* * *

It was three weeks from Robb and Raenera wedding. Raenera was with Robb in their shared tent. Greywind was chewing on deer's leg. Starlight was lying near him her belly was slightly swollen. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya were now the size of large house cats. They were sitting by the fire. Robb was reading a letter from Walder Frey. He was dressed only in his robe. Raenera was lying across the bed, nude as the day she was born, on her stomach.

"So what does Lord Frey want?" Rae asked.

"He wants my uncle Edmure to marry Roslin in my place since I refuse the match once learning of my father agreement for me marry you, dove."

Raenera got up from the bed moving over to Robb. Her hands started to massage his tense shoulders. She leaned down kissing his neck.

"I wouldn't make that deal, husband." Rae answered lean her head on his shoulder

"Why" Robb asked turning to look at her face.

"Something seems off to me. I didn't like your deal with Lord Frey since learning of it. I have a feeling he will betray you in heartbeat."

"I can trust him."

"Like you trusted Theon? If he truly wanted alliance with you, you would have been married when I first met you."

Robb turned rest his head in her chest. Her hand traveled to the curls at the base of his neck. Her logic made more sense than he cared to admit.

"Forgive me your graces, Maester Davith is here with raven" Jaime said.

Robb quickly lifted his head from her chest. He stood up picking the robe off the bed wrapping it around her form. Jaime and Robb relationship was tense one. He didn't trust or even like Jaime still. But even Robb had to admit Jaime did his job very well. She followed behind him heading for the tent entrance. Robb turned back to her for a moment. She kissed him. Before, she walked over to her dragons picking them up then she sat on the bed.

"Your graces" Jaime said.

Robb opened the tent flap. Jaime let the Maester pass. Before, he took but his stance out of the tent with sword in hand. Maester Davith looked around the room. His eyes landed on Raenera.

"Your Grace, I have a letter. It for you my queen" Maester Davith stated.

Raenera took the letter looking at the seal. It was three head dragon. Her eyes went wide she caressed Selaera as she looked at the letter.

"Thank You Maester Davith" Robb said leading him out.

Once the tent flap was closed, Robb came to sit by her. He took the dragons placing them back on the floor. They crawled back to in front of the fire. He touched her shoulders as she read the letter.

"Who is it from?" Robb asked.

"My sister"

"Your sister?"

"Well half sister, she across the narrow sea"

"Is that why you wanted to cross the narrow sea so much" Robb asked kissing her neck.

"She's my family. The only remaining part I thought I had"

"You have the Umbers; we are your family now"

"I know that."

"Are you going to reply?"

"Yes"

Raenera walked over to Robb desk. She took a piece of parchment out. Then she dipped the quill in ink as she started to write.

"Daenerys,

It brings me great pleasure to hear from you my sister. I'm not sure where to even begin. I want so much to meet you. Now that quite impossible; I have heard you have three dragons by a twist of fate now, so do I. They are all girls. Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya are their names. I'm married now. His name is Robb Stark." Raenera started to write.

She looked over to Robb with smile. He came over wrapping his arms around her middle. He kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"The man I married is a noble, kind and loyal to a fault. And I love him so. I have plans to take back what is ours; the Iron Throne. Although I feel that chair is cursed. I am doing it for him. I have recently learned some shocking news. Our father married my mother. I told it means my claim to Iron Throne is legit. I have already have many houses rallying to my cause. I hope you will support my claim. I want you to know I never wanted this but it is what is before me. And you will do anything for love. I hope to hear from you soon. And any incite you may have on raising dragons will be helpful and welcomed.

Your sister,

Queen Raenera Stark nee Targaryen, first of her name, Queen in the North, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the six Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. Raenera" She wrote.

Robb read the last part. He looked at her oddly.

"Why did cross out all your titles?" Robb asked.

"I may be all those things but to my family I want to be just Raenera or Rae" Rae said sealing the letter with her stamp with three headed dragon breaking out a chains. She poured another part of wax on it. She picked up Robb's direwolf with crown above its head stamp.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not just a Targaryen. But now I'm a Stark. And we are in this together. Either she accepts my marriage to your or she is my enemy" Raenera stated pressing his stamp into the wax.

Robb after she placed the stamp down. He reached under her picking her up carrying her to the bed. Throw her down on the bed. She let out a high pitch squeal followed by giggles as he took one of feet kissed her ankle. He started to kiss up her leg. He settled between her legs. She reached up pulling him into a deep kiss. Their hands traveled to each other's robes removing. They got lost in their passion love making.

* * *

Tywin sat in his study. His hands were in fist in rage as he read this little queen's reply. She had nerve. But nerve did not win wars. If he could not control her she would need to be destroyed like the young wolf. It was just the matter of how. A knock sounded at the door.

"What is it?" Tywin asked.

"A raven my lord hand"

Tywin took the letter reading it. He raised his eyebrow it looked like he got his answered. He placed the letter back down on the table.

* * *

The pre-dawn light streamed through the tent. Robb shifted enough to wake Rae. She kissed his chest.

"Rae, darling I have to go"

"Stay"

"Sooner I leave the sooner I back." Robb said get up from bed.

He started to get dress. Raenera watched him. He picked up the scroll that she wrote last night. He walked over to her completely dressed. He leaned down kissing her.

"Go back to sleep"

"Stay safe"

"I will. I love you.

"I love you"

Robb walked out of the tent. Jaime still stood at the door. He had straight back. They exchanged looks. He hated to admit it Jaime was starting to grow on him. The more seen the devotion he had for Raenera more he was not sure he could have killed. Like him and Rae planned.

* * *

Later, Raenera was walking with Sansa around the camp. Robb was away for a battle. Leaving most of the camp deserted. Ser Jaime was in front them he was ever watchful. In the weeks she remembered while she may not have trust Jaime, she did in many ways like him. Sansa and Rae looked over to Jaime who stood by a Bolton soldier who was also serving a guard for her.

"Why is he free?" Sansa asked.

"He is my swore sword, my protector."

"It's more than that."

Raenera looked over to Jaime. He was giving the Bolton soldier a hard look. She had not felt protected like this in long while. Yes, she was safe with Robb. But when she had Ser Barristan at her side she felt protected. Jaime was one the best sword man in all Westeros. Jaime met her eyes. Green met Purple in single look they had understanding with each other. Raenera turned back to Sansa patting her arm as they walked.

"Maybe there is maybe there's not. Tell me about you and Smalljon." Raenera tried to change the subject.

"He nice; I like talking to him. He sees me as me not my father daughter or Robb's sister. He's not as handsome as Ser Loras."

"Looks are not everything. He makes you happy?"

"Very much."

Starlight came up to them. They were near a river. Raenera sat down on log patted the stop next to her. Sansa sat down she looked over to Jaime to back to Raenera. She was not let the subject go. There was something more she could tell Raena was hiding something. It was like when she came back bloody from the town on the way up North. She asked her over and over what happened. But no matter how many times Sansa asked Raena what happened she never told her. She let Sansa sew the wound close but that was it.

"What's the truth Rae, you can tell me you are my sister now."

"You can't tell Robb or your mother for that matter."

"What is?"

"I'm giving Jaime a chance to prove himself. He deserves that much."

"But I thought you were using him"

"In many ways I am but Sansa, Jaime saved me more times I can count as child. I may not trust him. He saved me from Joffery. And the things he witness is something that changes a person. It makes you cold inside makes you do things that normally you would never do. And do them for the people you love. And like it or not Jaime in many ways loved Cersei maybe even still loves her and his brother."

"What will happen if he proves himself to you?" Sansa asked.

Raenera looked down to Starlight then back to Jaime. He turned slightly as if he was listening to conversation. And he too wondered what would happen to him. She looked him with deep look in her eyes.

"I'll pardon him." Raenera said.

"After everything he has done." Sansa yelled.

Sansa rose from her seat next to Rae. She storm away.

"Sansa wait, follow her" Raenera yelled out but the end order the Bolton soldier to protect Sansa.

It left just Raenera and Jaime alone. Raenera sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. Starlight rested her head on Rae lap. She heard the approach of footsteps. Raenera looked up. Jaime stood right in front of her.

"Forgive me your grace I could not help but overhear. Is it…" Jaime started.

"Is it true? Yes, I will pardon you if you deserve it. I would have to trust you. And that is not something I do easily."

"I understand" Jaime said taking her hand.

"Lannister remove your hand" A man ordered.

The man was dress in golden tunic with armor underneath it with suns all over his chest. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Jaime had spear to his throat. Jaime hand went to his sword. He had determined look in his eyes. Raenera eyed the banners. She remembered most of them from being from Dorne. Behind them she recognized Tyrell banners.

"Are you alright my lady?" Prince Oberyn asked.

"Prince Oberyn what pleasant surprise" Jaime joked.

"Give one reason why I should not order you killed." Oberyn said.

Raenera stood up. She walked over to Jaime removing the spear from his neck. Jaime looked at her. When they the spear was then press to her neck.

"What are you doing" Jaime hissed.

"Saving your life" Raenera growled at him.

Raenera turned her eyes Prince Oberyn. There was fire in her eyes. She could feel a cut on neck and blood started run down from a cut.

"Do you know who I am?" Raenera asked very loud.

"My lady I saved you from this Lannister scum."

"I'm Queen Raenera. The queen you swore in letters to follow. Now you harm not only me but my sworn sword." Raenera stated.

"My queen, forgive me." Prince Oberyn said

He nodded to remove the spear tip from her neck. Jaime then saw the cut on her neck. Robb Stark was going to have his head on spike.

"I was not expecting you your grace for you to be associating with the Lannister's. I'm Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. Dorne is with you my queen. I'm here on behave of my brother Prince Doran." Prince Oberyn stated.

"Prince Oberyn Martell, Ser Jaime has saved my life countless times. I trust him with my life more so then I do you." Raenera commented.

Jaime and Prince Oberyn looked at her in shock. She turned to Jaime. She looked at him with understanding look. She helped him to his feet.  
"Make camp. We are waiting for Robb Stark return before we continue on ward. Jaime, will you escort me to Maester tent." Raenera ordered.

Jaime and Raenera started to walk away.

* * *

Jaime looked at her. They came to Maester tent. She had blood still coming down her neck at slow rate making the wound look more gruesome than it really was.

"What in the Seven hells was that" Jaime yelled.

"Your sister is not only one that a master at the game." Raenera answered walking into the tent.

* * *

Jaime looked at spot she was at even after she was gone. He took up the stance outside of the tent. Randyll Tarly approach the tent with a beautiful young woman behind him. Her hair was dark brown. Her eyes stood out on her face as one of her most striking features. Her eyes were mix of gold and green hazel eyes. She had few freckles across her small nose and full heart shape lips. Her eyes met Jaime's eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Ser Jaime is queen in there" Randyll Tarly asked.

"Yes, Lord Tarly she's being treated"

"Ser Jaime, may I introduce my one of my daughters, Evalyne Tarly. She is to be Lady in waiting to the queen." Randyll said.

Jaime bowed his head at her. She smiled at him it lite up her face and eyes making her even more beautiful in Jaime's eyes. Lord Tarly walked into the tent motioning for his daughter to follow him.

"It's pleasure to meet you Ser Jaime." Evalyne said.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady" Jaime said taking her small hand kissing the top of her hand.

"Evalyne" Randyll Tarly ordered.

Evalyne looked down and quickly followed him inside. Randyll Tarly remind him of his father. His father was not going to like that Raenera now had one of greatest general in her army. If Robb was winning battles now with Randyll Tarly at his side it was going a blood bath.


	33. Chapter 33

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera sat on the table as Maester Davith looked at the wound on her neck. He removed the blood to see the cut on neck. He walked away to get the things he need to closed the wound. The tent flap opened to reveal a man that she did not recognized but the sigil on his armor she knew it was Tarly.

"Your Grace, I'm Randyll Tarly. Do you have ladies?"

"No Lord Tarly."

"May I offer my daughter into your service?"

Her purple eyes regarded him. And he regarded her looking at her like she didn't know the game she was playing.

"I'll welcome her into my service. Where is she?" Raenera said.

Randyll turned around not seeing Evalyne. He turned back to her giving her the one moment signal. She smiled and nodded her head. A few moments later, a lovely young lady entered the tent with Randyll Tarly. She bowed her head at Raenera. Maester Davith worked on her neck.

"Your Grace, may I present my daughter Evalyne Tarly." Randyll said.

"Your Grace" Evalyne said meekly bowing to her.

"Rise" Raenera said as Maester Davith stitched the wound closed.

"There your grace, no harm done you must to be careful with this wound. Any deeper it would be different tale. We don't want to reopen it." Maester Davith said.

"Thank you" Raenera said.

Randyll Tarly offered her his arm to help Rae down. She took his arm. They fell into step with each other.

* * *

Evalyne followed behind them as they exited the tent. Jaime quickly followed her. His eyes skirted over to Evalyne. Randyll tried to talk her into the marriage with Willas Tyrell. They stopped. Raenera looked over at him.

"Lord Tarly, I will meet with all of the Lords in hour's time in the war council tent. But for now I have to tend to my babies." Raenera said.

Lord Tarly went to argue with her. She gave him a look and turned walking away with Jaime and Evalyne following her. Jaime looked back at Lord Tarly for a moment. He wore a shocked look on his face he could only imagine what his father look would be when he saw how powerful Raenera had become.

* * *

Raenera entered her tent. Rhaenys and Visenya came over to her. Selaera looked around the room in differently. She let out a little hiss when Raenera touched her. Raenera gave her a hard look. Selaera relented climbing up Raenera arm. Jaime stood outside the tent. Evalyne entered the tent. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Raenera sitting on the bed with three dragons buying for her attention. The stories were true. Starlight came into the room brushing passed Evalyne. Evalyne jump back in fear. Raenera reached out rubbing behind Starlight's ears.

"They will not hurt you Lady Evalyne"

"Of Course your grace" Evalyne answered

"Raena or Raenera; you can call me Raenera or Raena. When we are alone you are to be my lady in waiting. You will be my friend and confidant not my slave. This is Starlight my direwolf. She is small compared to my husband's wolf. You can pet her" Raenera said

"Husband? I thought would marry one of Lords that you asked for their support." Evalyne asked coming forward.

"And have them use me for their purposes I think not" Raenera laughed petting Selaera head.

"You're not what thought you would be." Evalyne said.

"Evalyne were you given a choice to serve me or not."

"No, Your Grace, Raenera. My father was not as bad as he was with my older brother, Samwell but still as harsh. It was to serve you or join the silence sisters. My sister Talla is to marry soon. And Soniya is still too young barely ten and one Raenera." Evalyne answered.

"What did your father do to your brother Samwell?" Raenera asked stroking her dragons.

"He had choice of death or taking the black. He took the black. Naming Dickon his heir he was few year Sam's junior. But he is more like my father." Evalyne answered.

Raenera thought about it for a moment. She patted the spot next to her. Evalyne moved slowly unsure what to do. She sat down next to Raenera. Rhaenys crawled over into Evalyne. She froze unsure what to do.

"That is Rhaenys, she the friendliest of my dragons. This is Visenya she can be temperamental like her name sake. And this is Selaera she is the wild one. They will not hurt you as long as you loyal to me. Rhaenys wants you to pet her." Raenera said.

Evalyne started to touch Rhaenys head unsure at first. She laughed as Rhaenys nuzzled into Evalyne hand.

"Have you been able to write your brother?" Raenera asked.

"No,"

"My husband has a half brother in Nightwatch. If you wish I can get your letter to your brother." Raenera said.

"You would do that? It would spark my father anger."

"Your father does not know me and what I am capable of. Trust me; your father has no idea what I can do. You heard the dragons but did not believe the story. I am guessing that your father and the rest of the Lords fall into that same boat."

Evalyne nodded her head. Raenera smiled at her. That gave her the upper hand and in this game that was everything. She knew they would try to force her hand which was something she would not happen.

* * *

Jaime opened the tent flap.

"My queen, Loras Tyrell with Lady Margaery" Jaime said.

Loras walked in followed by Margaery. He met her eyes. She looked at him with tilt of his head. His eyes traveled down her body. Her eyes never left his face she knew he held no desire for her. He would sooner lay with her husband than her. Margaery eyed her and her dragons. There was intelligent behind her blue eyes. Evalyne stood up Rhaenys let out a loud hiss clinging to Evalyne gown. Raenera eyes came to Margaery. They answered to her problems with Robb uncle marriage was staring right at her.

"Your Grace may present my sister Lady Margaery." Loras said

"Leave us" Raenera ordered with hard eyes.

Loras eyed her for a moment before he turned to exit the room; leaving her with Lady Margaery and Evalyne. They eyed each other. Margaery came over pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Lady Margaery, you must be use to war camps. Being this is the second one you have entered." Raenera said

"Yes, your grace. But must say your war camp is more of actually war camp than my late husbands." Margaery probed.

"I'm sorry to hear of Renly death. He was good person. Misguided by but a good person"

"Thank you your grace"

Raenera looked at Margaery beautiful blue gown. It had barely been two months since Renly death. She was no longer in mourning. That seemed odd to Raenera.

"You are no longer in mourning?" Raenera commented.

"Very observing your grace; my father thought in bad taste to dress in black when my marriage to Renly was never commutated. My father tells me you will likely wed one of my brothers. Then we will sisters. I would so love to be your sister."

Raenera smiled at Margaery. Evalyne watched the exchange between Raenera and Margaery with bated breath. Rae reached over taking Margaery hand in hers.

"I very much appreciate that Lady Margaery. Tell me, how would your father feel about me finding you a match?" Raenera asked.

"I sure he would be honor that you have taken an interest in me." Margaery answered.

"I will talk to him. Now, go settle yourself. I have to get ready to meet with my war council." Raenera said.

"Thank you your grace. I will see you soon."

"Yes, soon" Raenera said as Margaery exited the tent.  
Jaime was getting ready to shut the tent flap. Raenera locked eyes with Jaime. She brought her hand to her mouth.  
"Watch that one" Raenera ordered.

Jaime met her eyes then looked between Margaery and Raenera. He caught her meaning and shut the tent flap.

"Yes, your grace" Jaime said.


	34. Chapter 34

I own nothing

* * *

The small council meeting was in session. Tywin sat there think of the next course of action.

"If there no more information I will conclude this meeting." Tywin stated.

"I have news my lord hand. My birds have heard new information about the Targaryen girl" Varys said.

"Which one" Baelish asked.

"The one closer to home, it seems Dorne has sided with her along with The Reach with her marriage to Robb Stark. She has most of Westeros on her side. Not to mention the small people, she sent quite some time with them. But I'm afraid it gets worst still. The Northern Lord Roose Bolton bastard lit her on fire trying to kill. In that fire she birth three dragons."

"Dragons are gone from this world" Tyrion said.

"Daenerys has three now her half sister has them. If they would to join forces they would be unstoppable" Baelish said.

"Varys any news on my son" Tywin asked.

Varys looked down. He had information but he was not sure how it would go over. Cersei looked at him. Tyrion read that face it was not good.

"Jaime, my lord hand, has sworn himself to Queen Raenera. He's acting as her guard. He has betrayed the Lannister cause and the king." Varys stated.

Cersei looked at Tywin in horror. The fire that was in both of their eyes was beyond that of wildfire. Maggie the frog's words came to forefront of her mind; "there comes another younger and more beautiful to cast you down and take all that you hold dear" echoed in her head. She would be damned if little whore stole her brother from her.

"She needs taken care of, now father before she does something unspeakable" Cersei said.

Tywin looked at Cersei and rest of people in the room. Tyrion knew Jaime had a reason. Raena saw value in him and he saw it in her. He met his father eyes wondering what he would do.

"And we will" Tywin stated.

* * *

Tyrion and Varys stood in the gardens overlooking the sea. The information that Jaime had betrayed them was too much.

"Why would my brother do that?"Tyrion asked himself.

"It seems seeing her surviving being burnt alive was enough to make him question everything."

Lord Varys and Tyrion looked at each other. Before, they continued to walk in the gardens. They looked out on the sea.  
"Lannister's always seemed to be on the winning side. She has most of Westeros on her side. You really think your father going to be able to stop her?" Lord Varys asked.

"You don't know my father."

"And you don't know the fire that is in Raenera. I was with her for a month when the royal family went north. She never wanted that throne. I tempted her with it. For her to changed her position on it. Something major had to happen. And whatever that maybe makes her unstoppable. I didn't want to tell the council this. I heard whispers if Jaime proves himself she will give him pardon for his crimes that he did to Stark family and the Mad King murder; who is Raenera father. Not to mention she suspects Cersei and Jaime in murdering Jon Arryn." Varys said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I like you; you play the game quite well. You don't despise the game like Lord Stark and Lord Arryn did. Truth is Raenera hate it as well as good as she is at it. You could help her win." Lord Varys said.

"That is treason"

"It's for the good of the realm. Joffery is cruel he like suffering. You know Raenera or Raena. Would she let people suffer? Who is best for the realm?"

Tyrion looked at Varys. He thought about it for a long while.

* * *

Raenera walked into the war council tent with Starlight, Visenya and Selaera on her shoulders. Evalyne followed behind her with Rhaenys ridding on her shoulder. Jaime shook his head at sight of Evalyne with purple and gold dragon on her shoulders playing with her hair. The gold in dragon brought out the golden color in her eyes. The Lords all rose to their feet as she entered. Jaime quickly went to the stoic look on his face. She took her normal spot not at very head of the table. She motion for the Lords to seat leaving Robb's seat empty. Evalyne came forward placing Rhaenys in front of Raenera. She turned and smiled at Evalyne and nodded her head indicating she could leave. Jaime took the post right behind Raenera. His eyes followed Evalyne retreating form. It caught Randyll Tarly attention. He gave Jaime a hard look. Jaime showed no indication of caring. If Randyll Tarly like it or not his daughter was beautiful.

"Gentlemen let get started." Rae stated petting Rhaenys head.

"Are those dragons?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"Yes" Raenera said off handedly.

Prince Oberyn sat down next to her. He took her hand kissing the top of it. She turned her head looking at him.

"Your Grace, forgive my men for causing you harm."

"It is fine Oberyn. It is over and done. We have more pressing matter to attend to."

"She is right" Randyll Tarly said.

"Lord Tarly, you are one of the greatest general in all of Westeros. What would say is the best course of action? Heading for Kings Landing or weaken Tywin defense and taking Casterly Rock?" Raenera asked.

Jaime eyed the back of her head. He was asked that question he would say Casterly Rock. The dragons would be older and more fearsome then the house cat size lizards. Jaime remain stoic reverted his eyes back to the Lords in the room. Randyll Tarly thought he knew what would be to Jaime.

"Kings Landing is need of being taken back. But the Rock would be greater payout for you my queen."Randyll answered looking at her.

"I concur with you. We take the Rock. But first we must head to Riverrun."

"Why?" Mace Tyrell asked.

The rest of the Lords looked at him. He coughed looking at her. She pursued her lips tilting her head.

"I mean you have large enough army now. To take castle you come up against."Mace continued.

Raenera sat back look petting Rhaenys head. Selaera and Visenya crawled down her arms buying for her attention. The lord all stared to voice their thoughts on the matter. Visenya and Selaera both started to feed off the tension in the tent. Smoke licked their muzzles as they moved in on Rhaenys. She let out a high pitch screech and clamored up Raenera's arm. Raenera's eyes went to her dragons to the faces of the Lords in the tent. There arguing was reaching new heights. She turned and looked at Jaime. He nodded his head. She knew what she had to do. She needed to prove herself. She rose to her feet in anger filled motion.

"Halt" Raenera yelled in High Valyrian.

It was enough to catch everyone attention. It stopped Selaera and Visenya in their tracks. Prince Oberyn and Randyll Tarly looked at her impressed. Mace looked in horror having no clue what she just said. Loras behind Mace looked at her like slightly in horror.

"Arguing will get us nowhere. Am I or am I not your queen? What wins wars?"

"Armies win wars my queen." Randyll Tarly stated

"Weapons" Loras countered.

"You are both right. But people win wars. It the people I care about not the gold or castles. You really think the common people care who on the Iron Throne when winter comes. I lived in King's Landing all my life. No one cares for the poor people they care about the pieces they buy or the goods. They don't take the time to get to know the people. I did. I can name each man or woman I bought anything from. I don't care how long it takes. I want the biggest army when I take King's Landing. I want insure that those people don't suffer anymore then they have already. And if that is not what you want. Then I don't need you." Raenera stated.

She locked eyes with each of the lords in the tent. All of them bowed their heads backing down. Raenera met eyes with Robb over Randyll Tarly head. Greywind came bounding into the tent to her side. He was quickly followed by his master. All the lords looked on when he came to sit in seat that was empty on Raenera left, the spot for her king.

"How was battle your grace" Raenera asked.

"Not as eventful as it appears you day has been my queen." Robb answered her.

Raenera leaned over kissing him. He returned the kiss before turning to the men in the room. They all had look of horror on their faces.

"Who are these lords my dove"

"The rest of your army husband; my lords, may I present my husband and your King. Robb Stark." Raenera stated.


	35. Chapter 35

I own nothing

* * *

The Lords all started to yell. Raenera looked at Robb. Robb quickly rose to his feet slamming his fist on the wood table. Selaera came over to his arm climbing up it. She growled as she reached his shoulder. It caught everyone attention.

"I said I would marry one of the Lords that supported me. I never said it would be one of you. You have paramour. Your son Lord Tarly is in the Nightwatch and other is betrothed. Lord Tyrell, Willas is more into breeding horses, dogs and falcons then winning battles. Loras is too young for me. I need someone by my side that is battle tested. I'm not a warrior so I need someone by my side that is. Robb has won every battle he has entered. He is from a great house and brings not only the North but the Riverlands." Raenera snapped.

Robb took her hand. He looked at her. She nodded her head. She stood up taking Selaera from Robb's shoulder. She placed her in Jaime arms. Before, she left the tent with Rhaenys, Visenya, Starlight and Greywind. As she left the tent all the Lords eyes followed her. Robb looked at each of them.

"Now to the matter at hand" Robb snapped.

* * *

Evalyne was waiting in the tent when Rae entered. She jumped back as Greywind came into the room. She heard the stories of Robb Stark riding a direwolf into battle seeing Greywind maybe the stories had so credence. Starlight entered behind Greywind curling up by fire. Jaime entered the tent long enough to place Selaera down. He met Evalyne eyes. She blushed looked away.

"Thank you Ser Jaime" Rae said

"Your grace" Jaime replied bring his eyes to her.

Raenera caught the look between Evalyne and Jaime. A smile graced her face. If Jaime earned his pardon here was woman that could be the Lady of Casterly Rock. The attraction between the two of them was undeniable. Jaime turned and left the room. Evalyne came over to Raenera started to brush out her hair. Raenera still Evalyne hand. She looked at Evalyne eyes in the mirror.

"Leave me." Raenera said.

"My queen?" Evalyne asked.

"Ser Jaime," Raenera said.

"Yes your grace" Jaime said.

"See Lady Evalyne back to her tent." Raenera said to Jaime. Evalyne looked at her like she did something wrong. Rae sighed. She took Evalyne hand making her look at her. "You have done nothing wrong. I just need to be alone to think." Raenera told Evalyne.

Evalyne smiled at Raenera with an understanding look. Jaime came over to Evalyne offering her his arm. She smiled taking his arm. Raenera watched as they walked away. She let out a sigh rubbing the bridge of her noses and her temples.

* * *

Evalyne and Jaime walked through the camp arm and arm. She looked up at him. He was quite handsome. She wondered if there was more than stories of Kingslayer. She wanted to know man behind the title. Jaime looked down at her almost feeling her staring at him. She quickly averted her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly a scream echo throughout the camp. It came from the direction of Rae and Robb tent. Jaime dropped Evalyne arm and took off running. Evalyne followed behind him quickly when they reach the tent. They saw two men stumble out of the tent with a look of fear in their eyes. Jaime placed his sword to one of their necks. The other was bleeding from wound on his neck where an arrow was sticking out from. Greywind jumped out of the tent grabbing the man by the leg causing him to howl in pain.

Moments later, Raenera walked out with the three dragons following her and Starlight at her side growling. There was cut on left sleeve of her gown. Blood was pour down her arm. She had crazed looked on her face. Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya had smoke licking their muzzles. The soldiers backed up in fear.

"Evalyne get the maester" Jaime ordered seeing Raenera wound on her arm.

"You come here to murder me." Raenera said.

The one with arrow stick out of his neck was coughing up blood. She looked over to one that Jaime held at sword point. The man looked at Jaime. Jaime looked at Raenera then back at the man before her. Greywind let go of the dead man and stocked closer to the other man. The man stay tight lipped. She looked to Jaime. She walked over to Jaime. There was look in her eyes that Jaime had never seen. It was not like the mad king but there was little madness behind the look but still she knew what she was doing. The intelligence behind her eyes came through. She nodded her head for Jaime to move his sword as she knelt down next the man.

"What your name? And your companion's name?" Raenera asked.

"Why do you care; you are insane?" the man answered.

"Insane am I? Is that what he told you? I want to give your friend a proper burial." Raenera said.

The man looked at her then at the dead man beside him. He looked over to Jaime unsure. They were not excepting her to have Jaime Lannister serving as her guard.

"Cayde Storm and that's my brother Adrew Storm. He said that you want the iron throne. It is his by right."

"Well Cayde, I do want the throne but it never should belong to the Baratheon's in the first place. My father was the mad king. I will not pretend that my father was not mad. But what they did to my half brother, to my good sister, to my niece and nephew is unspeakable. I was a Stone for many years. I know what you went through. I want to stop Joffery's reign of terror. I'm sure I want the same thing. And you think Stannis is going to win. He tried to take King's Landing and fail once. We have won every battle we have entered. He sent you to certain death. Even if you did kill me Stannis allied with Robb Stark, my husband, what do you think he would demand. Robb does care deeply for me. He would want my killers and to have your heads removed from your bodies. I am sorry about Adrew. If he did not attack me I would not grabbed the arrow. I can offer you a life here that Stannis never could. If you want to serve him still I'll let you live to prove a point. You are expendable to him. But if you serve me, I make your life more." Raenera said.

Cayde looked at her for a long moment. Robb and the rest of Lords came onto the scene. Evalyne came with Maester Davith. Robb ran to her side when he noticed the blood pouring down her arm. Cayde eyes went wide when he saw Robb Stark kneeling down next to Raenera. He took her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Robb demanded.

"It is a scratch my love." Raenera tried to sooth Robb.

Robb eyes landed on Jaime Lannister. He stormed up grabbing Jaime by the throat. He was seething in rage.

"What in seven hells happened? Where in the seven hells were you Kingslayer? You are her sworn sword her protector and now there attempt on her life and you didn't stop her from being hurt. Give one reason why I shouldn't have locked back in that cell." Robb growled.

Maester Davith came to her looking at her wound. She shrugged him off, standing up. She made her way to Jaime in Robb who were locked in glaring battle. Jaime did not reply to Robb's question which only made matters worse.

"Ser Jaime was not with me by my order. Robb tell me would mad and calling for him to be put back in cage if he didn't follow my order regardless if you agreed with my order or not." Rae tried grabbing Robb's arm.

Robb turned his eyes on her. He saw blood dripping down to grass. He let go of Jaime taking her arm in his hands. He looked at wound waving over Maester Davith over. His eyes landed on her face. They stared at each other. Robb hated it but she was right; he would want Jaime back in cage if he did not follow her orders. He touched near the deep cut. It caused her to wince and her trying her arm away.

"You were hurt on his watch" Robb stated.

"I was hurt on Stannis's order. Jaime came running when he heard my scream. Beside I had Greywind and Starlight not to mention Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya were with me. I had protection." Rae countered.

"You will have Queenguards." Robb stated.

"Robb I don't need…" Rae started

Robb kissed her lips. Silence her argument about the guards in front of the lords. He knew that he would hear more about later. Her one hand traveled to base of his neck tangling with his curls. He pulled away from her resting his forehead against hers. Maester Davith looked at her wound again. He motioned to the tent.

"Have him put in cage; I will decide his fate after I have seen to my wife care." Robb ordered.

A few men grabbed Cayde dragging him to cage. Jaime took spot in front of her tent. Robb picked her up carrying her into the tent. Maester Davith followed them with his medical supplies. Sansa, Arya and Catelyn came onto the scene as they were dragging Cayde away. Evalyne looked unsure of what to do. Arya looked around the scene with amusement as they dragged away one man and another laid dead with arrow sticking out of his neck. Sansa had her hand to mouth at sight of the dead body and blood. Catelyn took pity on the girl coming over to Evalyne.

"What your name?" Catelyn asked.

"Evalyne Tarly, lady in waiting to Queen Raenera"

"Lady Tarly, I'm Catelyn Stark, Robb's mother, and this is his sisters Sansa and Arya. We can walk you back to tent." Catelyn said.

Evalyne nodded. She looked over to Jaime. Jaime looked at her for a moment. Before, she gave him a little smile. Jaime returned the smile as Evalyne, Catelyn, Sansa and Arya walked away. Evalyne and Sansa talked as they walked. Arya was complaining that she never sees any action. Catelyn shook her head at Arya's complains.

Jaime did not know what Cayde fate would be. What Raenera did was shocking but would spur the people to rally to her cause. But at the same time, he knew Robb would want to kill him for what he had done. It put into question what was right and wrong.

* * *

Raenera and Robb sat in the bed, later that night. He kissed her being extremely gentle with her. Maester Davith was cleaning up the blood soaked pieces of cloth and medical supplies.

"Your Graces, you must take it easy. If you don't need me I will retire for the night."

Robb nodded his head. He rose from the bed, coming around the bed shaking Davith hand. He looked back to Rae. He was still seething in rage for what had happened. But he would not take it out on her. He would let the man stew tonight his fate would be dealt with on the morrow.

"Maester Davith can you send a message to Dragonstone for me." Rae asked.

Robb and Maester Davith looked at her. She sat up made the move to get up to write a message. Robb rushed to her side pushing her shoulders gently back down. He kissed her forehead. Before, he walked over to his desk grabbing book a quill with ink well and piece of parchment. He placed the book on her lap with parchment on the book. He dipped the quill in the ink and handed it to her. She winced as she wrote the short letter. She handed the quill back to Robb. Robb quickly took everything back to the desk. He read the letter it was short and very clearly was threat. He knew why Rae wrote this and he agreed. If Stannis was willing to kill her like Brianne claimed he killed Renly. Then Stannis was Robb's enemy. He took wax pulling onto the parchment pressing her seal along with his to it. Before, he walked back to Davith handed him the letter. Maester Davith nodded him head as he turned to leave.

Robb came back to the bed kissing her softly. She took his hand in hers looking at him. Robb rest his forehead against her with sigh.

"Robb, my love"

"Rae, I love you but don't ask me that."

"Sparing him will draw more men our cause."

"But it would make me look weak. I cannot seem weak. I'm fighting a war, Rae. I'm a king and this man tried to kill my queen."Robb said rolling away from her.

Rae moved her body so she was straddling his hips. She leaned down kissing his lips. Her hair was falling around his face.

"A king must also show mercy and mercy is not weakness, my king." Rae said kissing him in between every few word.

"Mercy, Rae he tried to murder you."

"Adrew, the man that tried to kill me is dead. Cayde was stopped by entrance of tent by Greywind and Starlight. Don't kill him now; let me prove my point to him. He can join the Nightwatch."

Robb laughed leaned up capturing her body with his arms. He sat up kiss her again.  
"The Nightwatch will very well stock with men between Ser Jaime, and now this Cayde fellow." Robb laughed.

Rae pulled away at the mention of Jaime going to Nightwatch. Robb caressed her sides. She looked away from him. He brought his hand up to her chin gently turning her head to look at him. She closed her eyes not looking at him.

"Rae, what is it? Sweetheart look at me. Let me see those beautiful jewels that you call eyes." Robb asked.

Rae opened her eyes she had little tears in her eyes. He brought his hand up remove her tears. He kissed her cheeks causing her to giggle.

"It Jaime isn't it" Robb said gravely.

Rae nodded her head. She knew she had to tell him what Sansa and she discussed. If he heard it from anyone else he would be in rage that she could not tame.

"You can tell me Rae"

"If he proves himself to me, I want to pardon him. I know he done terrible things Robb. Don't tell me what he done. I know but that's not the man he is now. When he away from his sister, lover he can be good and honorable. He save me when I six. I was a nobody. I was just Jon Arryn bastard daughter then. I was coming from my lesson with Princess Myrcella. I was by the stairs when Joffery push me down a large stair case. If Jaime did not caught me when he did. I would be dead. The look he gave Joffery put the fear of gods in him. He carried me to the Maester's chambers getting my father. I have more reason to hate him then you do. Yes he pushed your brother from a window, and attacked your father. He murdered my father, a man that was mad yes but he still was my father. He was all I had at that point. And then he may have played a part in Jon Arryn death, who was another father I had. If and that is big if he proves himself, promise me you will consider it."

"What would have to do to prove himself to you and me?" Robb asked.

"Something bigger than us; something that means our future is secure. I don't know what it would be now. But we will know when it happens."

Robb sat silent for a long while looking at her. She stared into his blue eyes. He was considering it. Suddenly he captured her lips in deep kiss.

"I promise, but we both have agree on it not just one of us. We are in this together." Robb said in between kisses.

"Agreed" Rae replied as she started to untie his battle armor on his chest.


	36. Chapter 36

I own nothing

* * *

Robb woke up with Rae cuddled into his chest. He smiled down at her and then leaned down kiss her softly. She sleepy moaned his name returning the kiss. She opened her eyes slowly looking up at him with smile. He kissed her again.

"Morning" Rae muttered sleepy

"Morning my queen"

Robb sat up more. Rae still cuddled into his chest the sheets still tucked around her nude chest. He noted Greywind trotted back into the tent with a large chunk of meat placing it at Starlight front paws. Before, he laid down next her. Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya were curled up by the fire still sleeping.

"Is Starlight in capable of hunt?" Robb asked.

"I think Greywind pupped her. He is taking care of his mate who will give him young." Rae said sitting up more wrapping her arms around him.

"Just what we need to go with dragons, more direwolves" Robb joked

"They are the Stark family sigil. I was thinking, if I'm right and she does have pups, giving one to Arya and one to Sansa. To take the place of their wolves that was lost in Riverlands. One by the King's order the other shooed a way to spare it life." Raenera stated.

"They would love that" Robb said kissing her deeply.

Robb hands ran down to base of her neck. He felt a tiny bump on her neck. He thought he knew every detail of her body. He pulled a way from her lips. She moaned at loss of his lips. He tilted her neck looking at the stitch on side of her neck. Robb ran his finger gently over her neck. He was so focus on the wound on her neck last night he did not realized that she had stitches on her neck.

"When did this happen? What happened?"

"When the rest of Lords arrived yesterday, a Dornish soldier held me at spear point. They did not know who I was." Rae answered get out of bed.

Rae walked over to the table nude as the day she was born. She was not ashamed of her body. She took the brush starting to brush out her bed ridden hair. Robb started to laugh at thought of any men horror when they realized that held the woman they pled their loyalty to at spear point. He got out of bed wrapping the robe around his shoulder walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle kissing her neck.

"All the more reason you need Queenguards" Robb stated.

Rae turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands tangled in his curls at the base of his neck.

"Only if you take Kingsgaurds" Rae countered.

"Done" Robb said.

* * *

Ser Davos got the raven reading the words. His eyes went wide as he read the words filled with anger. He headed into the planning room. Stannis was stand there with Melisandre. They were making plans.

"Ser Davos any news from our man with dragon princess" Stannis asked.

"Yes, your grace. I am afraid it not good news. Our men have failed. There is a raven from her. " Ser Davos said.

"What does it say" Stannis asked.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon but it can kill a stag. Queen Raenera Stark, first of her name, Mother of Dragons, Queen in the North, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the six Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. " Ser Davos read.

"If she calling herself the Queen in North then her title would be Lady Regnant of the seven kingdoms. It also means that she married Robb Stark. Raenera Stark… the Starks will not side with us now." Stannis said holding up a wolf head piece on the map.

"You are the chosen of the Lord of Light." Melisandre said.

"Mother of dragons, if that true she has more favor to Lord of Light then I do. Is there any word on the truth behind the dragons?" Stannis asked.

She looked into the flames of the fireplace. Ser Davos shook his head at her there was no way to get close to her now. If the stories about dragons were true she could retake westeros like Aegon the Conquer. Robb Stark was not green as they liked him to be winning every battle he entered with North and Riverlands on her side. If the stories Ser Davos had heard were true dragons or no dragons it would not matter, Dorne, the Reach the North, and Riverlands were with her. The Vale was related to the Starks through Catelyn. If they wanted to take any place they could. Suddenly she gasped causing Ser Davos and Stannis to look at her.

"What did you see?" Stannis asked.

"The dragons have returned to the world; six of them, three males three females. Three of them are in snow and rivers and the other three are in desert of east." Melisandre said in shock.

* * *

Raenera was walking through the camp Jaime, and Evalyne were following her. She was heading to meet with Mace Tyrell. She met by Oberyn Martell. She smiled at him as he offered her his arm. She took it as they walked.

"Your Grace, I must say you are not what I thought you would be."

"Is that good thing Prince Oberyn?"

"Very much so, you remind me of my sister Elia. I have no doubt when you have children you'll be like my sister. She would not let the wet nurse touch them; she fed them at her own breast. She loved Rhaegar and he ran off with a Stark. Now, I find you are married to a Stark. At least, Robb seem like the type to never stray. You will not suffer like my sister suffered. I must say I'm shocked that you have Jaime Lannister serving as your guard after what he did to your father." Prince Oberyn said.

Raenera took a deep breath. Her eyes went hard as she looked at Oberyn. They paused in their walk. Jaime and Evalyne stood next together. She turned looked at Oberyn. Oberyn looked at her the regarded each other. They were trying to weight each other thoughts.

"What Jaime did to my father, I do not fault him for. Do not think just because I have spared him that I harbor sympathies for the Lannisters. My father, Aerys II was mad. It was only by luck that Lord Arryn found me and not Tywin Lannister or Lannister soldier. If he did I have no doubts I would suffered the same fate as Aegon." Raenera stated.

Oberyn nodded his head at her. He had no clue she was in Kings Landing when the sack happen.

"Robb tell me that The Mountain has been spot in the Riverlands; lighting it on fire on the order of Tywin Lannister."

"If that is true, Tywin will pay for his crimes." Raenera said looking behind her meeting Jaime eyes.

Jaime bowed his head. He knew that would be likely outcome. Evalyne placed her hand on his arm. He met her eyes with I'm sorry look on her in eyes. No one wants to hear their father will die.

"All his crimes, my queen?" Prince Oberyn asked slightly shocked.

"All of them, we are family. What Tywin ordered done to my good sister, my niece and nephew is unspeakable." Raenera said.

"Your grace, we are family and family stick together."

"When The Mountain is dealt with I give you the pleasure to remove his head and take it Sunspear to show your brother that the crown is with Dorne." Raenera stated.

* * *

A cry went up Jaime and Prince Oberyn closed in around her. They were on the edge of camp. Her eyes went wide when she saw the Lannister banners. It was two man one she did not recognize. The other she knew anywhere. She turned and looked at Jaime. The look on Jaime face was one of shock at sight of his younger brother. She smiled at site of him. They both enjoyed books and he saw value in her. Raenera pushed her way forward out of the circle of men around her. Jaime grabbed her arm pulling her behind him. She glared at his hand. Then she met his eyes. Jaime glared right back at her. His eyes read this could be a trap and he would be damned if he let her walk into it untested.

"Jaime, I must be shocked to see you out of cage serving this girl queen" Tyrion said.

"Tyrion what are you doing here?" Jaime asked.

"I come to serve the rightful queen" Tyrion said looking at Raenera bowing to her.

Raenera did not know what to do. This could be a trick. A trick thought up by Tywin to destroy her at the same time she doubted Tyrion would betray her and their understanding of each other. He was the closest thing she had to a friend. She turned to Prince Oberyn.

"Get my husband." Raenera ordered.

Prince Oberyn headed off to bring Robb to her. She turned back to Jaime who still had his sword drawn. Tyrion looked at her unsure. He knew Lord Varys may just cost him his life if things didn't go his way. Raenera took a deep breath

"Tell me why I need you Lord Tyrion? I have your brother as my sworn sword. He will be my Warden of the West, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Lord of Casterly Rock. You are not well verse in battle or even ever fought in battle. What can you offer me? Give me one reason I should not have you in chains, or your head removed from your body." Raenera asked.

"I like her" Bronn said under his breath.

"You would" Tyrion muttered.

"Who are you Ser?" Rae asked moving closer to him the man she did not know.

Jaime moved his sword point it at Bronn. Bronn did not at least a little bit afraid of Jaime threatening him. His eyes traveled up and down her body. She met his eyes with unamused look.

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, Mi Lady" Bronn answered

"Your Grace, Ser Bronn. I did not know there were any knights of the Blackwater." Raenera corrected

"Just the one" Ser Bronn answered.

She made a hum noise as she circled the pair of them. She whistled and through the camp two large direwolves came running fast as she could pregnant with pups. Greywind arrived first his teeth were bared pushing himself between Rae and the two strangers. Starlight growled at Tyrion and Bronn. That caused Bronn to back up. A moment later Arya came following Starlight with Raenera's dragons. Tyrion eyes caught sight of dragons. The stories were true.

* * *

Ser Barristan received the raven from Raenera. His eyes went wide at sight of the sigil stamps on the seal. The three headed dragon with chains breaking behind it he had no doubt that was now Raenera house sigil. But the wolf with crown on it head was something that shocked him. He made his way into the tent to met Daenerys before; she met with the second sons.

Daenerys was petting Drogon head as he entered. Her eyes met his when he entered. He came before her handing her the letter. Daenerys looked at the letter in shock. She looked at seals on the letter.

"Who is it from?" Daenerys asked.

"The dragon sigil with chains I have no doubt is now the sigil of Raenera. As for the direwolf with crown on it head. The only house I know that has a direwolf as sigil is the…"Ser Barristan started.

"The Starks, why would my sister take up with a traitorous family?"

"The Starks are not bad people, my queen. They are loyal. And what your father did to Rickard and Brandon was maddening. It's no wonder they taken up arms against your father. They just wanted Lyanna Stark back." Ser Barristan said.

"That does not make up for what they did to my brother" Daenerys said.

Daenerys opened the letter. Her eyes went wide as she read the letter. Raenera had three dragons like her. She looked over to each of her babies wondering what they would look like as girls or their temperament would be as females. She turned back to the letter. She was planning to take back their birth right. Her eyes went even wider when she read the long list of titles that were crossed out. Daenerys ran her finger over her sister's name.


	37. Chapter 37

I own nothing

* * *

x"The stories are true. You are a Dragon Queen with the Young Wolf as husband. The union between the Targaryen and Stark is one thing I never dreamed of seeing. A beautiful one no doubt of that, it was what sparked the first rebellion that lead to Baratheon on the throne." Tyrion said.

Raenera took Rhaenys from Arya. Rhaenys curled around her neck. Selaera flapped her wings lifting off the ground let out a hiss. Visenya followed suit. Bronn looked at them in horror. Smoke licked the dragons' muzzles. She pursued her lips giving him a look he only ever seen on Cersei face when was angry at him.

"You are trying my patience. I can have you burnt alive with a single word. Then I could send your father your head to show what dragons do to their enemies." Raenera tried

"For you information, I'm just here because he pays me. I'm not your enemy."Bronn stated go down on his knees.

Raenera turned her eyes to Bronn. She looked at him for a long moment. She forgot he was even here. If he was just here because Tyrion pays me then he was sell sword. And she really did not sell swords. She regarded him for a moment. Starlight moved forward baring her teeth and growling at Bronn. Raenera returned her eyes to Tyrion.

Tyrion looked at Raenera for a long moment thinking over her words. A thought passed through Tyrion head as Prince Oberyn returned with Robb, Randyll Tarly, Greatjon and a few other northern lords. Tyrion pushed his way forward nearly grabbing her arm. Greywind nearly bite his arm. She nearly laughed as Tyrion jumped back. Robb took in the scene before him. He shook his head why was it always his darling wife who end up with Lannister falling at her feet. He moved forward coming to stand right next to her. Greywind sense his master and circled back around them, Starlight follow suit. Their eyes never moved Bronn or Tyrion. Jaime did want to see his brother die but he not sure he trust him as to why he was here.

"My father would thank you for it. Most likely pay you a large amount of gold for killing me. Yes, that may be true. He was the heir to all of that. But when he became a kingsgaurd he renounced all claims he had to his birthright. You need me. I'm a Lannister."

"And the Lannister's are my enemies. And your father has more value in Lannister's life then you think. He may not care for you but I doubt he would reward me. If anything he would more reason to call for my head on spike. When I take Casterly Rock and I will, I can place any Lord I want there. I can give him his birthright back if I so choose and you cannot stop me."

Jaime eyes went wide at her saying that. Raenera turned to walk over to Robb. Tyrion moved forward again, Jaime stopped him. Tyrion and Jaime locked eyes. Robb placed his hand her middle. She smiled up at him. He lean down kiss her softly. Before, he stepped forward taking her spot. He nodded to his men to take Tyrion and Bronn. Robb turned taking Raenera's arm walking away.

"Wait, I can give you Casterly Rock without a loss single life. You have won every battle. But even that will not help you take the Rock. Those men are loyal to Lannister and have been for all their lives. I have help defend Kings Landing from Stannis I can help you your grace. " Tyrion yelled out.

Raenera turned looking at Tyrion. His eyes went wide when she smiled at him. He knew that smile. Robb stopped looking at his wife. Their eyes turned to Tyrion weighing him.

"Your Graces" Tyrion corrected.

"Let them go" Raenera ordered.

Robb looked at her in shock. The men looked to Robb unsure if he agreed with her order. He nodded his head to his men.

"Ser Jaime, see that your brother and his man are give tent by the Martell's soldiers." Raenera said.

Jaime nodded his head. Robb grabbed her arms dragging her away from the scene. Evalyne went to follow them along with a few of his lords.

* * *

They reach their tent. Raenera could feel Robb rage storming through his body. She looked over to him. His blue eyes were filled with fire. She sighed and walked into the tent first. Robb stayed by the entrance. She knew he would have this fight out in front of their men. Rob b looked at the men and Evalyne.

"Leave us" Robb order.

Robb turned entering the tent. Robb turned closing the tent flap so they were alone. Before, he turned regarded her. She was sitting at his desk. She did not look a little bit sorry.

"Why is it always you? Now, I not only have one Lannister walking around my camp but two. What in the seven hells were you thinking?" Robb roared.

"I was thinking of take down Tywin Lannister. And I thought it was our camp. Or am I nothing to you?"Raenera countered looking at him.

Robb stormed over to her. His one hand came up to cradle her face. Their eyes locked. They both had serious looks on their faces.

"You mean the world to me. You know that. That why I'm angry right now."

"I was not looking for him. Hell, I was shocked to see him."

"Then why isn't he in chains right now. Why do you trust him?"

"I don't. I have not in years. I don't trust Greatjon, your lords, the Martells, the Tyrells, Jaime, sevens hells even your mother or sisters. I trust Arya more than I do Sansa. She is child. Children are free from games. The only person I trust fully is standing before me now." Raenera answered.

Robb stared into her eyes for a long moment. The meaning of her words sank into his mind quickly. He pressed his lips to her in passionate, dominating kiss. She quickly returned the kiss. Her hands worked quickly to untie his doublet. He pulled away from her enough to help her. Once he shrugged it off he smirked looking at her gown. His hand went to her gown. He pulled it down her arms ripping the ties on the back of the gown. The gown once off her arms fell to the ground. His eyes dilated taking in her nearly nude form. He reached for a knife that was sitting on the table. She licked her lips. He brought the knife to the ties of the corset cutting them let it also to fall down leave her only in her chemise. Her hands wrapped her arms around his neck then she kissing him. Their tongue dueled as his hand wonder over her curves pushing up her chemise over her hips and stomach. Her hands played their way down his stomach. She let out a little moan as his fingers played with her breast. She pulled away give him a coy smile as she tugged at his pants. Robb smiled at her his hands went to help her. He removed his boot and then tugged down his pants. She took a sharp intake of breath taking all of him in. He picked her up set her arse on the desk. His hands reach up to ties of her chemise. Her hands found her chemise keeping it close as she gave him a coy smile. He growled at her as bit her bottom lip. She pulled it over head. Robb quickly capture her lips in passionate kiss. He started to kiss down her neck as he joined them. She let out loud moan as her muscles tighten around him. She wrapped her legs around him bring him closer. He locked eyes with as he thrust into her as they both moaned.

"I love you." Robb said kissing her face gently.

" And I you, My King" Rae said

That only stirred Robb on. Until, they were lost in passionate love making.

* * *

Robb picked her up gently place her down on the bed as she sleepy rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. His body still glistened with sweat. He picked up the robe tie it around him. Raenera curled up on his side of the bed hugging his pillow. Robb knelt next her face. He removed a stray curl from her face.

"I love you Rae"

"Robb" Rae moaned sleepily.

Robb smiled at that pulling fur around nude body. Before, he turned his battle plans. Once they made it to Riverrun, what was their next move. His grandfather was very sick near death door. He knew he would stay there until he passed for his mother, sisters and Rae. He was sure his grandfather would love her, like everyone around them seem to fall under her spell including the Lannisters. He watched her for moment as she was lost in her dream world. He could hear saying his name with smile grace her face.

* * *

Catelyn stormed into the tent. She was screaming to high heavens about the Lannisters walking around the camp. Robb turned and looked at her. Raenera moaned little wrinkles showed up around her eyebrows. Robb got up kneeling down by her soothing her back to sleep.

"Mother she is sleeping" Robb growled.

"Do I look like care if she is asleep? She lets the man that sent an assassin after my son walk around camp freely." Catelyn said

Once Robb sure was still asleep, he stood up looking at his mother. He turned back to the map on his desk.

"She is your queen and my wife" Robb roared.

Robb looked over his shoulder at Catelyn. Catelyn looked over to Rae then back at Robb.

"Forgive me; I thought you were man with honor who would not be lead around by a woman."

"I am a man."

"Then imprison the man that tried to kill your brother."

Robb thought the argument that Rae and him had when Jaime first become her sworn sword. He proved himself useful. Seven hells he even had his sword to his brother neck when Robb came into the scene. He also knew his wife she did not do something without a reason.

"You told me he stood trail for that and found innocent."

"By trail by combat. Petyr told me that dragger that was in hand of the assassin that killed was sent to kill Bran. That dragger belonged to him but he lost it bet in joust. Tyrion won that bet by betting against his brother." Catelyn reasoned.

"Rae was there at that joust mother. She said that King Robert won that dragger not Tyrion." Robb stated.

"You trust her more than me." Catelyn asked shocked.

"No, never, I trust her more than a man I never met. I'm not saying that Lannister did not send assassin to finish off Bran. I'm just saying that it wasn't Tyrion."

"Who then? Ser Jaime? He walks around freely as your wife sworn sword; after he pushed Bran from window. Tywin? Who knows nothing about Bran other than of his birth? Who then Robb?" Catelyn asked.

Robb and Catelyn stared at each other moment.

"Cersei" Rae answered.

It caused both Robb and Catelyn to look at her. She sat up on the bed with fur around the top of her face. Catelyn eyes went wide looking at Rae. It made sense to her but Cersei seemed so concern about Bran and how he was doing. Was it all really a poly as Raenera was suggesting. But if Bran saw Jaime with Cersei it was enough for Jaime to try to kill him. It only made sense that Cersei would send someone to finish the job.

"She has always hated Tyrion. I saw it as child. No doubt she has Baelish under her thumb. She wanted him die for that crime."

"Petyr would not lie to me." Catelyn said not believing what starting to make sense.

"And I would" Rae asked.

Robb came to other side of bed sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head as Rae rest her head on his chest. Catelyn looked at her. She knew that Rae would never lie to her. It was one thing she did know.

"I need to think" Catelyn said

Robb and Rae nodded their head. Catelyn turned and left the tent; leaving Robb and Rae alone. He looked at her when the tent flap closed.

"Why did you let Tyrion walk around the unchecked?"

"If he really helped to defend Kings Landing, he knows the game. And quite possible be very good at it. And let face it I will not always be by your side to help you win the game. I need someone that can advise you that knows the game. Tyrion was closest thing I had to friend in Kings Landing. And he can help you. You got admit that what Tyrion said about Casterly Rock is very tempting."

"Very, what are you talking about you will always be my side" Robb asked shocked.

"You really want me around a war camp when I am with child"

"You with child?" Robb asked being his hand to her stomach.

"It is too early to tell, but rate we are going. It is bound to happen." Rae answered.

"I love you"

"And I love you"


	38. Chapter 38

I own nothing

AN: I wanted to let you all know this story will like be broken in two parts. The war for the dawn will be the second part. I still don't know the title for that story but any ideas will be welcomed.

* * *

The next morning Raenera woke up with early morning light streaming into the tent. She moaned and reached over for Robb; only to find the spot he normally slept cold. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She pulled the sheet over the top of her boobs. She looked around the tent. Greywind and Starlight were curl around Rhaenys, Visenya and Selaera by the fire place. Her eyes landed on Robb who was sitting at the desk completely dressed. He had a letter in his hands. She could tell he was tense and worried. Raenera moved quickly getting out of bed leaving the sheets on bed. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning my King" Rae said softly in his ear before, she bit his earlobe.

Robb turned pulling her into his lap. He kissed her wrapping his hand around her middle. Since she told him she could possibly be with child he was had become very protective of her. If she was with child that child would be their heir and their future. He kissed down her neck nibbling on her collarbones.

"Morning sweetheart" Robb said pulling away from her neck then kissing her again softly.

"You are up early, I miss waking up in your arms." Rae commented.

"A raven arrived from Walder Frey." Robb stated.

Raena reached over taking the letter from the table. She raised her eyebrow looking at Robb face as he still her hand.

"And what does he want, now?" Raena asked.

"The same thing we talked about before, Roslin married to my uncle Edmure. He wants my answered." Robb stated sounding very stressed.

"You are too stressed my love. How about we give Edmure the choice." Rae said cuddling into Robb chest.

Robb rubbed circles were his hand rest on her stomach. He thought about her words. He raised his eyebrow looking down at her. She looked up, her purple eyes meeting his blue eyes.

"Between Roslin and who?" Robb asked.

"Lady Margaery Tyrell" Rae answered.

"A Tyrell, the great house of the Reach; it is better match then the lesser house of Frey. Do you think Lord Mace will agree to that match?" Robb asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean Edmure is heir to all of Riverlands. I was on my way to talk to him about it yesterday when Oberyn caught me. Right before Tyrion arrived."

"I will talk to Mace about the marriage. After all is a man's business to marry off his daughter."

"Your graces breakfast." A guard yelled outside the tent.

"One moment." Robb yelled back.

Robb reached for the robe covering Rae. She giggled by complied with what he wanted. She moved around on his lap causing him to growl at her. Once the robe was over her nude body Robb yelled for the man to enter with the food. He bowed his head placing the two plates down on desk. He noted that Rae was in Robb's lap. She eyes him. She reached out taking a fig from the plate. She took bite of out of it. She offered the other half to Robb to take a bite. He smiled at her taking a small bite.

"They are preparing to leave your grace as you ordered. They are two carriages ready for any use you wanted them, Your Grace" the soldier stated.

"Good, you are dismissed." Robb said.

Once the soldier was out of tent, Rae stood up grabbing a piece of meat and cheese. She looked at Robb as she sat back down on bed.

"Carriages?" Rae asked.

"Yes, for my sisters and mother in one. And one for you"

"For me, Robb I'm perfectly capable of riding a horse."

"Rae, my dove, I know that but now that you may be with child. I will not have you possibly falling off a horse or something befalling you or the child on the trip. Sweetheart, for my peace of mind, ride in the carriage." Robb stated.

"Robb" Rae said coyly trying to get her way

"You will ride in carriage" Robb ordered not affect by her attempt.

Robb came over to her kneeling down before her with a plate of food. She looked him in his eyes unsure. Her lips were pursed in little frown. Robb leaned forward kissing her lips.

"Eat, and don't pout you are my queen. And will be the mother to my children. It would be fitting you riding into Riverrun in carriage." Robb said.

"Won't that slow us down?"

"If it does, it does at least I know you will be safe and arrive in one piece." Robb said.

Robb stood up looking at her. She looked at him sighing. She did not want a carriage but if it made him happy and feel better after the attempt on her life so be it. Robb turned back to his plate of food. He looked over his shoulder as took a bite of cheese. She put her plate on the bed walking over to him wrapping her arms around his middle. He looked down where hands rested and rested her head on his back.

"If it will make breathe easier I'll ride in carriage with our dragons."

"Our?" Robb asked.

Robb pulled her around to face him. Her back rested against the desk. He leaned down kissing her as smiled at him.

"We are in this together; win or lose. Starlight is much mine as she is yours. Greywind I pretty sure would kill or die for me. Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya will kill for you same as they would for me. They listen to you. I don't think you realize what that means. Normally, in all the things I read about the Targaryen dragons, they never listened to anyone that was not a Targaryen. They are smart and know who means them harm but never listen to that person. You order then to stop not only did they stop but came back to you. I think it time to show our army who really is in charge." Rae stated stroking his breaded jaw line.

"We both are"

"Only one can sit on the Iron Throne. And truth is even thou that chair and crown is mine by right, my husband would be King and have higher rank than me. They need to listen to you more than me."

Robb kiss her running his hand down her jaw line. Her purple eyes met his. The love between them shined in both of their eyes.

"When we take King's Landing the first act will be to melt down that chair." Robb said.

"Why you would have earned it?"

"I will have two chairs made we are in this together. What better way to show the people our unity then have us hold court as equals." Robb said.

"You know that amount of silver could pay off the debt that crown is in." Rae said thinking about it.

"The crown in debt?" Robb said shocked.

"Very much so or least it was when Lord Arryn was Hand and your father." Rae replied.

Robb shook his head taking a fig from plate taking a bit out of it. He offered her bite. She bit into the flesh of the fig. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. He leaned down kissing her his tongue ran over her bottom lip begging for entrance. Soon they were lost in their kiss. Her hands were around his neck. Robb had his hands rest on the small of her back. They pulled apart when her stomach rumbled. Robb laughed shaking his head.

"Eat love. I will send your maid in. We will leave before long." Robb said as he went to walk away.

"Robb, you need to eat" Rae called out.

Robb turned taking the plate on desk. He leaned down kissing her forehead before he head out of the tent.

* * *

A few hours later, Raenera came out of her tent dressed in red gown with silver accents. It had direwolves interwoven with dragons. Sansa had done the needlework. It was breathtaking with it scoop neck line and bell sleeves. Around her neck was the star pendant that Robb had given her. Her hair was pulled half back clip back with dragon pin. Starlight trotted next to her. Rhaenys, Selaera and Visenya followed in time with her. As she passed Tyrell and Martell soldiers looked in shock seeing dragons inter act with direwolves. Jaime walked in-front of her. Evalyne followed behind her. They came to the carriages. Tyrion waited nearby. Evalyne moved forward walking over Sansa. They had become friends. Raenera had agreed to let her ride with Sansa, Catelyn and Arya. Ser Jaime opened the door to carriage for Raenera.

"Lord Tyrion, would you join me?" Raenera asked.

"I cannot really refuse an invitation from The Queen now can I" Tyrion stated.

Raenera enter her dragons followed her inside as did Starlight. Tyrion went to follow her in Jaime grabbed his arm. They met eyes.

"Hurt her and I will kill you brother or not." Jaime growled under his breath.

"You care about her." Tyrion said shocked.

"Not the same way that husband should care about his wife. But yes, I care about her. She saw value in me enough to not have me killed outright when I plead to be on her Queensguard. She always calls me my name or title. She does not to call me Kingslayer." Jaime said.

"Lord Tyrion are you coming" Rae called out.

"In a moment Your Grace, a word of advice don't fall for her. I seen the way you look at Lord Tarly daughter."

"Evalyne" Jaime whispered.

"I would focus your attention and those feeling on this Evalyne. Unless you have a desire to have your head removed from your body older brother. The Young Wolf seems to be very much in love and protective of his Dragon Queen." Tyrion stated

Tyrion ascended into the carriage not before pat Jaime on his shoulder. . After Tyrion was in the carriage Jaime shut the door. Jaime eyes traveled over to other carriage Sansa was ascending with the help of Lady Brienne. Evalyne stood outside the carriage with a smile on her beautiful face. He ran over to that carriage as Evalyne went to ascend. He offered her his hand causing Brienne to look at him hardly.

"Lady Evalyne."

"Thank you Ser Jaime" Evalyne said with huge smile on her face.

He still had a hold on her hand when she reached the body of the carriage. He leaned down kissing her hand. Before, he turned head over to his horse mounting the beast. Her hazel eyes followed his form. A blush covered her face. She ducked into the carriage. Sansa let out a little squeal seeing Jaime kissing Evalyne hand.

* * *

"Are you going marry Jaime?" Sansa asked Evalyne.

"My father would never allow it. Lannister and Tarly never saw eye to eye. My place will be to serve Her Grace Queen Raenera any way I can." Evalyne said.

"The Starks and Targaryens didn't always get along either child. I could put the thought in my son's head. I don't like the man but he serves Raena quite well. " Catelyn said.

"I'll never marry" Arya stated.

"What of you Lady Sansa has Smalljon asked your brother for your hand yet?" Evalyne asked.

"Not that I know of, but I hope." Sansa said.


	39. Chapter 39

I own nothing

* * *

A big thank you to Boramir you gave me an idea for the conversation in this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and favorite and followers of this story. I'm still trying to come up with title for the sequel to this story. You have any ideas message me or leave it in a review.

* * *

Tyrion and Raenera sat in carriage staring at each other as it started to move. Tyrion eyes wonder to the direwolf at his feet to the three dragons that were crawling over seat next to Raenera.

"How did you come to have them?" Tyrion asked.

"Roose Bolton bastard burnt me alive in front of the Hearttree."

"Ah yes you pray to old gods."

"They are the only ones who ever listen to me."

"You know, when I was child my uncle asked what gift I wanted for my name day. I begged him for one of them."Tyrion started indicating the dragons. Raenera was petting Selaera and Visenya heads. Rhaenys started to climb down off the seat and made her way over to other chair were Tyrion was sitting. "It would even have to be big dragon I told him. It could be little like me. Everyone laughed as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard. When my father told me the last dragon had died centuries ago. I cried myself to sleep that night. But here you are. What are their names?"

"This is Selaera, and Visenya. And that one is Rhaenys. She's the sweetest of them. Visenya is much like her namesake. And Selaera came be very temperamental and hardest to control."

"You made them after Aegon sister that help him take the Seven kingdoms."

"Yes, I am a conqueror like my ancestors. And we will take back what is mine by right."Raenera said.

"That doesn't sound like Raena I knew."

"You didn't really know me. Only Lord Arryn knew me fully and now Robb. You knew the part of me I wanted you to know. I want it done with as few lost of life as possible. So you are living because of your promise of Casterly Rock without single loss of life." Raenera said like it was matter of fact.

Raena moved the drapes of carriage looking at the country side as the moved toward Riverrun. Tyrion touched Rhaenys on her head as he looked at Raenera. There was more and he knew it.

"It more than that" Tyrion said.

"You served as Hand of the king when your father was fighting in the war. Yes?" Raenera paused. Tyrion nodded his head. Her purple eyes met his green eyes. "Then you know that the crown is in debt. I believe half of it is owed to your family, the Lannister. Who is the other half owed to?"

"The Iron Bank my queen."

Raenera sighed. This was worst then she thought. She had a plan to get rid of the part of debt that was owed to the Lannisters. They would not like it but it was going to happen. For even considered sparing both of their live.

"I want the Lannister's part of debt forgiven for even considering to sparing you and Jaime after what you have done."

"That seems reasonable. How do you plan to get the rest paid off?"

Raenera brought her hand to her chin. Something that never sat well with her was how Baelish seem to gain money as the crown loss money. She would not be shocked to hear that he was skimming money away from the crown for years. She did not have proof of this. Other then he made her uncomfortable and she did not like him or for that matter trust him.

"What would say to me if I were to tell you our Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish has somehow become fantastically wealthy while the crown, that was flush with cash at the end of Robert's Rebellion, has become effectively bankrupt? Something does not add up to me; does it to you?" Rae asked.

"Not at all, how do plan to get to bottom of this."

"I still have friends in King's Landing I set them to finding out the truth. The first matter would be to find him. Once he is found I will threaten him. I'm sure he had hand in Ned Stark's down fall. Robb and all of the North will want him dead. I will threaten him with being burn alive by my dragons until he tells me the truth. Once the truth is out, I'll let Robb remove his head for his crimes."

"Ah the ruthlessness of the Targaryen family" Tyrion commented.

"And the North"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Raenera laughed. Tyrion join her in it. They were back to their understand that they had in King's Landing.

"It's more than the coin problem isn't it."

"Yes, you know how to play the game?"Raenera asked.

Tyrion nodded his head. They met eyes again. Selaera climbed over to him as well. He back up into this seat.

"I like to think I'm quite good at it."

"Good. I need you to do something for me."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to help Robb to win. I won't always be by his side. A war camp is no place for a woman, even a queen. Before, long I will be carrying his heir and that would cause there to be an even bigger threat to me. Because if I birth him a son, a legitimate heir."

"With Stark and Targaryen blood, it would have more claim to that throne than Joffery ever could."

"And your father…"

"Will want it died along with it mother. Good thing you have the best sword man as your sworn sword."

"And if I know Robb like I do. I will have a legion of Kingsgaurds the best sword men in all of Westeros." Raenera stated.

They both laughed half heartedly. Raenera reach down and petted Starlight head. Tyrion still looked at Selaera in fear. She gave up on him giving her attention flew over to her mother. Rhaenys followed her coming rest of Raenera's lap curling up to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the front of the group. Robb rode his eyes always watchful. Smalljon rode up to ride at his side. Robb turned and looked at him. He was one of his trusted guards. If he had his way he would one of his Kingsgaurds.

"Your grace, I must ask you something"

"What is it Smalljon?" Robb asked.

"I would like to take Lady Sansa as my wife. If it pleases you"

Robb looked at Smalljon. His idea for him being a Kingsgaurd went out the window. He saw Sansa and Smalljon together they seem to get along quite well. It also solved who she would marry. He would not have to promise her to be away from their mother. Last Hearth was closer to Winterfell then Highgarden or any of the other lord keeps. Smalljon would protect her better than any man he knew. Smalljon eyes were pleading for him to say yes but at the same time his face was set in stone. It reminded him at time of Rae face. They were without shadow of doubt cousins.

"Keep her safe. It pleases me Smalljon. You will wed when this war is over. They people will need some happiness after it all." Robb stated.

"Thank you your grace."

"Let me tell my mother and her of your betrothal. I will tell them when we stop for the night."

Smalljon nodded his head. Smalljon looked over to Greatjon. Robb looked back ahead of him.

* * *

Robb turned his head ridding back to where his wife carriage was slowly moving forward. He spied the Kingslayer but there was no sign of the imp. The sells sword was attempting to joke with Prince Oberyn. Robb rode over to Jaime. Jaime looked over to Robb.

"Where is your brother Kingslayer?"

"He is in the carriage with Her Grace."

"He is in there alone with her?"

"She has her three dragons and her direwolf with her. I very much doubt Tyrion is stupid enough to try anything." Jaime stated.

Robb put up his hand stopping the carriage. He dismounted Jaime stopped along with the carriage. He walked over to the door opening the door. Raenera and Tyrion were talking about books.

"Your grace"

"My love"

"Lord Tyrion, I would like you to join me at the front of the party." Robb said.

Raenera looked at Robb. It was clear that he did not trust Tyrion. Tyrion nodded his head standing up causing Starlight to growl when he nearly stepped on Visenya. The dragons had become her pups while she was pregnant with own pups. Raenera did not argue with Robb. Once, Tyrion was out of the carriage, Jaime dismount to help Tyrion onto a horse. Robb stepped into the carriage enough to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth.

"I love you but you drive me so crazy"

"We were discussing something Robb"

"What my love?"

"The price for even considering sparing their lives"

"And what price is that?"

"The debt that the crown owes to Lannister will be forgiven in exchange we will consider sparing Ser Jaime and Tyrion lives, my love."

"You plan to spare them anyway"

"They don't know that. Beside, Tyrion is smart and can help us." Rae said.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Robb asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"Not much as I love you my king. Why are you really here my love?"

"Smalljon asked me for Sansa hand. And I agreed."

"Sansa will be so happy."

"You think so"

"I know so; I think if Ser Jaime proves himself we marry him to Evalyne."

"Your lady in waiting?"

"She is beautiful girl. She has brother in the Nightwatch along with your half brother. I've seen they way she looks at him. And way he looks at her."

"Still your matchmaking until he has proves himself, my queen. I must go, we will stop later tonight."

"When will we arrive at Riverrun?"

"A week time"

Robb kissed her again. She kissed him back her hand wrapping around his neck. He pulled away rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you" Rae moaned.

"And I love you" Robb said catching his breath.

Robb turned looking at Starlight. She rested on the floor with two of three dragons crawling over her.

"Keep her safe" Robb said to Starlight before he exited the carriage.

* * *

Robb mounted his horse again. Jaime walked over shutting the door of carriage. Hitting the top of it so they knew it was okay to move again. He moved back to his horse mounting it ridding by the carriage side. His eyes trained on the surrounding.


	40. Chapter 40

I own nothing

* * *

The next week flew by. They had received word of Robb's grandfather passing only hours ago. Robb claimed they would make it by sundown tonight. Rae wasn't sure if it was riding in the carriage or her being with child that made her nauseous. Evalyne had ridden with her for the rest of the journey to Riverrun. Rae was silently praying it would be sooner. The rocking of the carriage on road was not helping her stomach. She was pretty sure she was with child but was waiting to see a Maester once they reached Riverrun. She had not had moon blood over a month, a month and a forenight to be exact. Robb still didn't know that fact. They only symptom she had the nausea and missing moon blood which had always been regular. Evalyne looked over Rae who had her eyes closes as the carriage roll on like her stomach.

"When the last time you bleed Raenera,on" Evalyne asked.

Raenera opened her eyes for a moment looking Evalyne. Selaera sat on her lap being very protective of her mother.

" A little bit over a month and forenight." Raenera answer closing her eyes again.

"Have a seen Maester Davith yet?" Evalyne asked.

"Not yet once we are settled at Riverrun I promise I will," Raenera said groaning afterward as they hit a bump.

"You could be with child"

"I know that." Raenera snapped. Raenera opened her eyes for a moment. She looked at Evalyne. She had her head bowed. Raenera reached over taking her hand.

"Sorry, I'm feeling like I will vomit any moment," Raenera explained.

"It is alright my queen. I helped care for my younger sister when she fell ill." Evalyne said.

"We are not telling His Grace until I know for sure" Raenera stated moaning again as her stomach rolled.

"Why I'm sure he will be thrilled like Sansa was when she learnt of her betrothal to your cousin."

"He will be but with that, I'll have six guards, at least, with me at all times. And most of the time I feel that Ser Jaime is enough." Raenera said

"I can see you point. But your grace, that child will need to protect as well. I noticed you are one of few people that call Ser Jaime, Ser Jaime and not the Kingslayer. Other than his brother I have heard no other call him, Jaime. Tyrion is quite funny and quite popular with some of the maids" Evalyne said.

"Lord Tyrion has always been amusing and his has own way with ladies. And Jaime is more that his title. What he did does not define him and I hope more people will come to see him that way." Raenera said.

Raenera stood up hitting the side of the carriage. Evalyne looked at her as she swayed.

"Stop the carriage" Raenera yelled.

* * *

It was few minutes before the carriage pulled to stop. Raenera did not wait for Jaime or someone to open the carriage door. She pushed it open spiriting from the carriage to the side of the forest. She started to throw up all that she ate nooning meal. Jaime quickly dismounted coming over to her and holding back her hair. He nodded over to Prince Oberyn to get Robb. Prince Oberyn took off toward the front of the party. After she was done vomiting Jaime handed her a canteen. She took a slip of water.

"Do you want me to get the Maester?" Jaime asked.

"I'm fine" Rae started to say but was cut off by her retching again.

Rae stood up walking away. Jaime tried to keep a hold of her so she did not fall over. Greywind arrived first coming between her and Jaime. He barred his teeth at Jaime growling at him. It was enough for Jaime removed his hand from her. Robb rode on to scene as she put her hand to her head. Robb dismounted come over her taking her into his arms.

"Rae, sweetheart"

"I'm fine. It just was a rough ride. It made me sick to my stomach. You worry too much."Rae tried.

Robb did not look impressed with her answer. Lord Karstark rode on to the scene with Lord Bolton. Robb's hand came to rest on her stomach. Lord Bolton also dismounted went to come near her. Greywind quickly turned and bared his teeth.

"Greywind, it is fine. Lord Bolton only wants to make sure I'm alright." Rae said meeting Lord Bolton eyes.

They had never seen eye to eye. Even more so now that she had so many around her protecting her. She would not be surprise since the death of his son if that did not turn him against Robb.

"Are you alright my queen?" Roose asked.

"Sick to my stomach that is all, Lord Bolton. There is no need to go such trouble for me."

"On the contrary my queen, after all without you, we have no claim to Iron Throne." Roose said.

"But we have a purpose, to end the Lannister reign of terror. Regardless of what happens to me."

"Gods forbid that." Roose said.

"Yes Gods forbid" Rae replied her eyes stared at him not believing his words for a moment.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Robb asked.

"Yes, My King, if we want to reach Riverrun by sundown we need to move. The sooner I'm not in that carriage the better." Rae said.

"You could ride with me." Robb said taking her chin his hands.

She leaned forward kissing him softly. They pulled away resting their forehead against each other.

"I will be fine, thank you. I love you"

"And I you."

Robb walked her back to the carriage holding her hand as she walked up the steps. He brought her hand to his lips before she ducked into the carriage door. She smiled at him. She sat back down in the carriage.

* * *

Robb shut the carriage door he turned back toward his horse. Greywind stayed by the carriage as if guarding it. Robb mounted his horse next to Lord Karstark. Lord Bolton had already mounted moving forward. Jaime mounted his horse.

"Your Grace, may I speak freely?" Lord Karstark asked.

"Of course," Robb said.

They sat to side as the carriage started to move. Lord Karstark and Robb caught a glimpse of Raenera in the carriage. She had her hand moving the curtains so she could see out. She waved as the carriage passed them. Robb waved to her. He could almost hear her laughter.

"You won this war the moment you married her." Lord Karstark said before he rode off.

* * *

Lord Edmure and Brynden "Blackfish" met them in the courtyard of Riverrun. Lord Edmure eyes went wide as he saw banners from all over the Reach, Dorne and The North ride in. His eyes went even wider when he spied Jaime and Tyrion Lannister by Prince Oberyn Martell. Two carriages rolled into the courtyard followed quickly by Robb and Greywind. Lord Edmure and The Blackfish with all the other servants went to their knees. Robb stopped his horse dismounted. One of the carriage door open revealing Catelyn, Arya, Sansa and Lady Margaery Tyrell. Robb walked over to the other carriage opening the door. Evalyne exited first she took her spot near Sansa. Edmure and The Blackfish looked up as another direwolf exit the carriage. It was followed by Raenera with Rhaenys and Visenya ridding on her dress. Selaera exit right after her mother taking flight. Rhaenys and Visenya followed Selaera suit flying around the courtyard. It caused many Riverlands Soldiers eyes to go wide.

Raenera on Robb's arm walked over to his family. He motion for Edmure and Brynden "Blackfish" to stand which in turn cause all the servants to stand. Robb had his hand on small of her back as they stood in-front of them. The Blackfish took her in, she was very beautiful. There was no questioning her heritage with three dragons flying around the courtyard. And silver blue gown with the broach with three head dragon with breaking chains behind it. The star pendant stood out on her nearly white skin. Her purple eyes regard them and Brynden also regarded her. She tilted her head weighing him.

"Uncle, Great Uncle may I present my wife and your queen. Queen Raenera Stark." Robb said.

"My queen" Edmure said kissing her hand.

"Lord Edmure, Ser Brynden I am sorry to hear of your loss," Rae said truly meaning it.

"Thank you, my queen," Lord Edmure said.

"I am your niece by marriage now." Raenera laughed.

"My queen, " The Blackfish said bowing his head.

"Your Grace, you must be tired from your journey here may I show you to your chambers?" Lord Edmure asked.

Raenera looked over to Robb. Robb nodded his head. She fell into step with Edmure as he showed her around Riverrun. Starlight and her dragons quickly followed her.

* * *

The Blackfish stood near Robb as they watch her walk away with Edmure. His eyes locked on her beautiful figure. They servants rushed forward showing the rest of royal party to their rooms. He noted that Jaime followed Raenera. He looked over to Robb shocked by that fact. Tyrion walked with Evalyne with one the maids leading them. She was laughing at one his jokes.

"She is very beautiful. A Targaryen no doubt with her eyes, she is truly a queen."

"Yes, I love her."

The Blackfish nodded his head. He wondered if she loved him as much as Robb seem to love her.

"You have two Lannisters in your party."

"Yes, they serve their purpose."

* * *

Later that night, Raenera made her way out of the dinner. Catelyn had gone into mourning her father. It reminded Raenera too much of the loss of Lord Arryn. Ser Jaime was occupied talking with Evalyne. Robb allowed her to walk around the castle unaccompanied. After all, the castle was secure. She was heading t the stable where Greywind and Starlight were staying. Her dragons were in a separate room provided by Lord Edmure. She had yet to see Maester Davith or the Maester of Riverrun. She looked up into the night sky.

"Your grace," Maester Davith said.

"Maester Davith, what can I do for you?"

"I have received a raven from Kings Landing. But not for you."

"Who is address to?"

"Lord Bolton"

"Hand it here" Rae order her worst fear was coming true.

Maester Davith handed her the scroll. He watched her tuck into the sleeve of her gown. She looked back up to the sky with tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave you to, your thought my queen"

"Thank you Maester Davith. Tomorrow after the funeral I need to see you."

"Any reason?"

"None that I ready to disclose now."

"I'll leave you to your thought, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, " Raenera said.

"Your Grace" Maester Davith replied walking away.

* * *

Raenera took a seat near the stables. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding. She was trying to wrap her head around what was happening. She was debating if she wanted to add this to Robb plate or let things play out for now. He had more important things to deal with than perhaps nothing. But it was something; it could cost him his life.

"Lost in thought?" The Blackfish asked.

Raenera turned her head looking at him. She removed her tear from her eyes. She gave him weak smile motion for him to sit next to her.

"Ser Brynden, I just needed some air."

"It is beautiful out here. Tell me how you and Robb came to fall in love"

"I brought his sister back to him."

"And you do love him and you are not using him."

"I never wanted the Iron Throne. I grew up in King's Landing. I know that chair is cursed. And I don't want it even now. But I wrote and sent letters of intent because of my love for Robb. I am willing to die for him so he could live him. Everything I have done since then has been for him. Jaime is a blow to Tywin same for goes for Tyrion. I know I can seem like a cold hearted woman. But if you knew what I doing to save your family you would not question my feeling for him. I know this game that is played. I played it every day since I was five years old. Robb may be focused on the here and now but believe me, I am thinking everything ten steps ahead. " Raenera roared standing up her temper getting better of her.

"Forgive me. I had no idea" The Blackfish said looking at her.

He could see her emotions and her feeling clear as day on her face. She really did love Robb.

"That right you don't but there is nothing to forgive. You are only doing right by your family trying to protect them. What are the Tully house words?"

"Family, Duty, Honor."

"Family is first for a reason. And now we are family"

"May I walk you back to the feast?"

Raenera nodded her head. She and the Blackfish linked arms heading back inside the keep. Her mind was still trying to figure out what she was going do about Lord Bolton.


	41. Chapter 41

I own nothing

* * *

Later that night, Raenera sat in the chamber that she would share with Robb in Riverrun. She was dressed in her nightdress. Her dark hair hung down her back. In her hands was the scroll that Maester Davith had given her earlier this evening. She was still debating what to do. She broke the seal. She quickly read the words; tears well up in her eyes when she realized that not only were the Boltons going to betray them but the Freys as well. She was going burn them to ground, along with Tywin Lannister for trying to orchestrate this plan. If she was had to do it root to stem she would.

Now, she had to figure out how she was going address this. Roose Bolton was one Robb's best commanders to outright murder him for treason which this would be would end well. But at the same time, she could let this treason spread. Before, reading this she spoke to Roose's men trying to find out if he knew anyone in capital. But now reading it she knew she would have to tell Robb. She didn't need him to louse his head over this which would likely happen.

Robb walked in taking in Rae sitting on the bed reading piece of paper. She had tears in her eyes. He came over to her wrapping his arm around her. He kissed her forehead trying to comfort her. She turned looked at him as he got off the bed starting to strip down.

"Robb, we have to talk."

"If it is about the war Rae; tonight I just want to hold you and imagine us back in Winterfell with no war. I already learned of my uncle loss of The Mountain. I lost my grandfather and I just want to think about our family. The war can wait" Robb stated pulling the tunic he was wearing over his head.

Raenera stood up with the letter in her hands placing it in her trunk. He sat down on chair started to pull off his boots. Robb left Loras Tyrell in charge of Harrenhal with part of Tyrell soldiers.

"I saw you talking to Mace. What is his view on the marriage between your uncle and Lady Margaery?" Rae asked

Robb looked up at her. She leaned back against the bed. She wore a coy smile across her face. He stocked forward until he stood in-between her legs. He leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss.

"What part of no war talk don't you understand my love?"

"Edmure is our family and if Mace agreed Margaery would be family. It is family talk, not war."

"But also deals with war by never less he agreed" Robb started. Rae nodded her head. He removed the trace of her tears from her face. He leaned down kissing her softly. "I notice you left the feast for a time. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's still too fresh. I know it been months since his passing. I can still see his face, the stones on his eyes as I stood there listening to well wishes and I'm sorry for your lost. In that moment I lost my father and only person in that city that I trusted completely. I was in a sea of strangers who all wanted something from me. And the lies behind their sorrow filled masks. I do not want that for you. I just needed some air. I figured I would check on Greywind and Starlight to see how they were settling in."

"I'm sure they were fine. Rae sweetheart, we won't face that. Tomorrow, his body will be loaded into a wooden boat with Tully banner. Brynden and I will push the boat down the river. We will come back on the dock were you, Mother, Sansa, Arya will be standing. Edmure will step forward with bow and arrow. Lighting the arrow on fire then firing it so it hit the boat lighting it ablaze. So no fake well wishes just this simple ceremony." Robb explained.

Raenera took his hands in her hands. She looked up at him with a smile. He smiled down at her. Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pushed her backward onto the bed locking lips together. His hands went to either side of her supporting his weight so he did not crush her. She started to laugh as she pulled him down completely on top of her. He started to laugh and pepper her neck and face with kisses.

* * *

The next morning Raenera stood on the dock next to Sansa, Arya, and Catelyn. She was dress in a dark blue gown. The crowds of people were on round watching the funeral. Seeing the painted stones over his eyes was almost too much for her. She bowed her head for a moment composing herself. Arya squeezed her hand. She smiled down at Arya before nodding her head. Robb and Brynden wade into the water with the boat that housed Hoster Tully. Robb and Brynden sent the boat downstream before walking back on the dock. Robb came overtaking spot next to her. Arya moved to stand on the other side of Rae. Sansa stood on the other side of Robb between him and Catelyn. Brynden came stand next to Catelyn. Edmure stepped forward with a bow and arrows. He lite the first arrow on fire before pulling it back, not checking the wind or anything, and firing the arrow. It hit the water near the boat. Robb looked sideways towards his mother. Edmure let the second fly on fire. It hit the water too. Robb looked at Raenera for a moment biting lip. It was quickly followed by the third. After the third was fire. Brynden "Blackfish" step forward taking the bow from Edmure pushing him back. He took an arrow light it on fire. He looked at the wind before he drew back and let it fly. It hit the boat lighting it ablaze. He threw the bow back at Edmure before he stormed away. Robb took Raenera arm heading up after him.

* * *

Once back at the castle, Robb and Raenera parted ways. Raenera headed off with his sisters and his mother. Before, they parted Robb kissed her softly. She smiled bowing her head before she walked away chatting with Arya.

* * *

Robb stood looking over out on the Riverlands. Edmure stood not far behind him in sealed chamber. Brynden was in back by the wall pouring himself a drink.

"If I may, nephew, I encountered a situation with one of my lieutenants at the stone mill which may have some bearing" Edmure started.

"Why don't you shut your mouth about that damned mill? And don't call him "nephew." He is your king." Brynden stated moving forward at the end point at Robb.

"Robb knows I mean him…" Edmure started

"You're lucky I'm not your king. I wouldn't let you wave your blunders around like a victory flag" Brynden cut Edmure off.

"My blunder sent Tywin's mad dog back to Casterly Rock with his tail between his legs. I think King Robb understands we won't win, this war if he the only one winning any battles. No there is glory enough to go around" Edmure tried to argue.

"It's not about glory" Robb stated turning around. He looked at Edmure. Brynden back up. "Your instructions were to wait for him to come to you," Robb stated locking eyes with Edmure.

"I seized an opportunity" Edmure countered.

"What value was the mill?" Robb asked.

"The Mountain was garrisoned across the river from it," Edmure said.

"Is he there now?" Robb asked.

"No of course not. We took the fight to him. He could not withstand us." Edmure argued.

"I wanted to draw the Mountain into the west, into our country. Where we could surround him and kill him. I wanted him to chase us, which he would have done because he is a mad dog without a strategic thought in his head. I could have that head on a spike by now. Instead, I have mill" Robb growled moving forward towards Edmure.

"We took hostages. Willem and Martyn Lannister" Edmure said

Robb stepped forward. Edmure was looking for a way to turn this into a good thing. Brynden was getting another drink.

"Willem and Martyn Lannister are fourteen years old," Robb stated unimpressed.

"Martyn is fifteen, I believe" Brynden countered.

"Do you think Twyin will sue for peace, when he did not when I held his heir, now when we have his father's brother's great-grandsons?" Robb asked.

"No" Edmure stated

"How many men did you lose?" Robb asked.

"208 but for every man we lost the Lannister" Edmure started.

"We need our men more than Tywin need his" Robb yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Edmure said.

"You would have. Right here today at this gathering, if you have been patient." Robb stated.

"We seem to be running short of patience her," Brynden commented.

"You know who isn't?" Robb asked walking back to the window. He placed his one hand on the edge of it looking out the window. "Tywin Lannister" Robb finished.

* * *

Raenera sat on a bed in Maester Davith chamber. He had a glass to her bare stomach with his ear to it. She was dressed in a chemise. He looked up at with a smile. He moved away from her placing the glass back on the table. Before, he reached up help her to sit up.

"Congratulation your grace, you are without a doubt with child."

"Thanks, Maester Davith; I cannot wait to tell his grace."

Raenera ducted behind a dressing divider. She pulled her gown back on tying the side of gown closed. She had a huge smile on her face. Her hands traveled to her stomach cradling it with a look of pure joy and peace across her face.

"When do you plan to tell his grace?" Maester Davith asked.

"Tonight, before the feast," Raenera answered.

"You must be careful now, my queen, in your belly now holds the key to our future."

* * *

A few hours later, Raenera was walking across the courtyard. When the drawbridge was lower in rode Torrhen Karstark with a garrison of men and drag behind them was Theon Greyjoy. Torrhen Karstark slipped off his horse coming over to her. Word had reached Winterfell all of the North of Robb's marriage to Lord Umber niece, Raenera. He dropped to his knees before her.

"My Queen, Winterfell is King Robb again. I left Harald Karstark, my youngest brother to care for and watch over Rickon and Bran, who were found alive." Torrhen stated.

Roose Bolton and Lord Karstark came out to courtyard when the drawbridge closed. They looked at the bound and gagged Theon Greyjoy. Lord Karstark looked so proud to see his son kneeling before her.

"What do you want to be done with him, your Grace?" Roose Bolton asked coming forward taking Theon by his chains.

"Lord Rickard Karstark see that Theon is given strong cell and my husband knows of this capture and his brothers are once again safe within the walls of Winterfell. Lord Torrhen Karstark you and your men are welcome to bounty we have. Go bathe, for tonight we feast in your honor. Lord Bolton, a word please" Raenera ordered.

Raenera walked back into the castle .Roose looked between Lord Karstark and her. He quickly dropped Theon chains following after her. This bitch was unbelievable. He could not wait until she had her downfall. It could not come soon enough for his liking.

* * *

Raenera and Roose made their way onto the battlement of the castle. It overlooked the courtyard. They passed Ser Jaime on their way. Once the door was shut those closing it to just her and him.

"My queen what can I do for you?" Roose asked.

"Tell me Lord Bolton do you know anyone in the capital?" Raenera asked sweetly looking out on the courtyard.

"No, your grace" Roose answered automatically

"Then explain to me, how you receive a letter from Kings Landing?" Raenera asked turning to face him.

"I have never received such a letter your grace" Roose tried.

Raenera pulled the letter addressed to him that she received yesterday. Along with others that maids had recovered for her they were laying out in plain sight. Roose eyes went wide as he saw the letters.

"Don't lie to me Lord Bolton it will not end for you. I know what you have done. I know what you planning to do. I have enough now to have you arrested for treason. I could have you burnt alive like your bastard son tried to do to me. To show my enemies what dragons do to those who betray us? "

"You cannot"

"I am Queen in the North. Are you or are you not a Northern Lord, Lord Bolton?"

Roose glared at her. They stared at each other for long time. Neither one of them blinking her lips were pursed. He could see that fire that was behind her eyes. She made her way toward the door to order one of the men to take him into taking him back to a cell to wait Robb's judgment. Roose caught her arm at that moment leaving the door open. He pulled a dagger out held it to her throat. She let an out a scream. She started to struggle to get out of his hold as he pushed her towards the edge. Her eyes landed on the courtyard below them. Brynden "Blackfish" Tully was seeing to the last of horses when he looked up seeing her with a dagger to her throat. He quickly took off heading for that part of the castle.

"One movement bitch and I can end it all. Any last words before I end you."Roose taunted in her ear.

Suddenly she was pushed forward by a force. The dragger left her neck. She was able to catch herself before she fell on her belly or over the edge. She turned to see who saved her. Her eyes saw Jaime to who had Roose stabbed through the back his sword still embedded in his body. Roose's eyes went wide staring at her as blood came out of his mouth. A long silence play between them neither of them knew what to say. They both knew in that moment something major had changed.


	42. Chapter 42

I own nothing

* * *

A moment later, Brynden "Blackfish" reached her. Raenera had tears rolling down her face. Her eyes met Jaime's eyes. There was look of shock and deep gratitude. Her hands traveled to her stomach that house the heir to all the seven kingdoms. Jaime pulled his sword out of Roose's back then proceeded to sever his head from his body. Brynden came over her taking her in his arms. She turned throwing up her nooning meal.

"Are you alright my queen?" Brynden asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Ser Jaime" Rae stated after she stood up. She was still shaking in shock.

"What do you want to be done to his body? His head will place a spike for trying to kill you" Brynden asked.

"No, place it on a spike for treason and any that question it suffer the same fate. As for his body do with it what you like." Raenera ordered. She turned to Jaime. Jaime came forward kneeling before her. The bloody sword placed before him his hands on the handle of his sword. His head was bowed. "Ser Jaime, thank you, I owe you my life. Go remove the blood from your hands." Raenera stated her voice going back shaking

"My queen?" Ser Jaime started.

"Go, " Raenera said.

* * *

Brynden and Raenera stared at each other as Jaime left the scene. Her eyes still had tears falling from them. She stuck out her one hand it was trembling something fierce. Brynden noted her one hand was still rested almost protectively over her belly. He looked at her face meet her eyes. He noticed a slight cut on her throat it was not bleeding badly. Soldiers came onto the scene.

"See that his body is drawn and quartered then thrown into the river. I will see her grace back to her chambers. She had quite a fright. Send for the Maester." Brynden ordered.

* * *

Brynden led her away from the scene. She clutched his arm as they walked away. She was swaying in shock. She knew he wanted to kill Robb she never dreamed he would try to kill her in that instant or she would not have done it alone. From now on she would not be without at least two guards that she trusted more than most. One without question was Jaime Lannister. He had more than earned what she was about to do for him.

* * *

Robb and Catelyn walked into the dungeon of Riverrun. Lord Edmure was not far behind them. He was with Smalljon serving as Robb's guard. When they noticed men getting chains causing them stop in their tracks. Robb turned heading into the courtyard. He saw a head of Roose Bolton on a spike. His body was in courtyard. His innards were removed being thrown into a fire near the body. His arms and legs were attached to chains held by four riders. Catelyn and Edmure came out at the moment they all four started to ride forward, quartering the body. Catelyn face with ashen. Edmure had to keep his arm around to keep her from fainting.

"What in the Seven Hells is going on?" Robb roared

"Roose Bolton was guilty of high treason. His head was removed by Ser Jaime." a soldier replied.

"At whose orders?"Robb asked.

"Her grace, I believe it was after he tried to kill her." another soldier replied.

Catelyn eyes went wide when the soldier said he tried to kill her. Robb quickly turned running inside the castle. He headed toward his chamber.

* * *

Brynden stood next to her in her and Robb's chamber. He had not left her side since then. It was only a matter of time before Robb came to see what all the commotion was about. Raenera headed over to table starting to something that Robb would not understand. But he earned it. Brynden tried to keep her in the bed for the Maester which no doubt would be here any moment.

"Brynden for a pardon I have to sign all my names?" Raenera asked.

"Yes, my queen" Brynden stated unsure why she was asking.

"Alright," Raenera said turning to look at him for a moment.

Raenera took a piece of parchment she dipped a quill into a black ink well. She took a deep breath trying to still her shaking. She placed the quill into the parchment starting to write

 _I, Queen Raenera of houses Stark and Targaryen, first of her name, Queen in the North, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. Hear by pardon Ser Jaime of House Lannister from all crimes he has committed against the crown. Including, the murder of ,my father, King Aerys II, the attempted murder of Prince Brandon Stark, and the attack in the streets of Kings Landing of Lord Eddard Stark._

 _Queen Raenera Stark, first of her name,_ Queen in the North, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm.

Raenera finished placing the quill down. She took the parchment reading the letter. She blew on the ink letting it dry. She set it down. She went to reach for the wax to press her seal to making it official. Robb came storming into the room. Brynden drew his sword for a moment. At the same time Raenera turned looking a tiny bit afraid. Robb let out sigh of relief to see her sitting in the chair looking unharmed. He rushed to her side kneeling down taking her hand. He kissed her hands. Then he stood up kissing her hard.

"What in Seven hells happened, Rae"

Raenera met Robb's eyes with tears still on her lashes. She squeezed his hand. She nodded for Brynden "Blackfish" Tully to leave. He nodded his head leaving the chamber shutting the door.

"I confront Roose." Rae started.

"About what Rae, what aren't you telling me? He was one of my best generals. And he was loyal bannerman to me and my father." Robb asked trying to understand.

"No, he was not" Raenera yelled standing up.

She swayed standing up too fast. Her temper got the best of her. The fire that burned behind her eyes as met Robb's eyes. She turned away from him walking over to bed. She took the letters that was her proof. Robb came over to her with a hard as stone face on his face. She thrust the papers in his hands.

"He was, and the Freys were conspiring against you working with Tywin Lannister. Read them if you don't believe me." Raenera stated. She could see the non belief in his features of his face. Her hand went to her belly. She would any and everything in her power to protect the child the now rest in her womb. Her face went to look of pure feral look. "But regardless with or without you I will burn the Twins to ground destroying that family root and stem." Raenera growled.

Robb looked at her she sound a bit like mad man. He noticed her one hand rested on her stomach. He could see the fierceness of the dragon lurking behind that beautiful face. She had her head held high but he could see she was battling something inside. He thought back to last night, did she find this out last night. She was trying to protect him. He took the letter throwing them to the ground. He pulled her tightly into his embrace.

"What did he do to you?"

"He held a dagger to my neck nearly pushed me off the curtain. For a moment there I thought he was going to kill me."

"No more, walking around without guards Rae. You are too important for our cause without you really think that Martell and Tyrells will stay if you died" Robb stated kissing her forehead.

Robb was preparing for a fight. Raenera just cuddled closer to him. He looked down at her for a moment. And she lifted her head from his shoulder meeting eyes.

"I agree. I see that now."

Rae noticed the questions in his eyes. She gave him a huge smile taking his hand placing it over her belly. Robb's eyes went wide.

"Are you?"

"Maester Davith confirmed it this morning. Are you angry?" Rae asked.

"You are my queen when he noticed, " Robb said taking her chin his hands gently.

"And I have your little prince or princess inside me"

"Maybe one of each. I love you." Robb joked

Raenera giggled. Robb brought his lips to her capturing her laughter in his mouth. He picked her up carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Jaime was in his chamber he was the scrubbing the blood from his hands. He looked up into the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair. He was lost in his mind. Tyrion knocked on the opened door. Jaime looked in the mirror met Tyrion's eyes while his back was turned.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Jaime shook his head no. He was reliving that moment in his mind. It reminded him of killing the mad king. Tyrion poured himself a glass of wine taking a seat. Jaime walked over pouring himself a large drink. He took a large drink of the wine.

"Theon Greyjoy was captured today. It is a good day for King Robb and Queen Raenera"

Jaime said nothing just raise his eyebrows. He took another drink. He regarded Tyrion.

"Not good enough" Jaime commented.

Tyrion met Jaime's eyes. He had questions in his eyes. He went, when he noticed, where Jaime was staring. Tyrion noticed the sword leaning against the wall with blood still on it.

"What in the seven Hells happened?"

"I killed a man"

"Who?"

"I believe his name is Lord Roose Bolton. The sigil is a flayed man." Jaime said.

"Why?"

"He was trying to kill Raenera"

* * *

Robb and Raenera were locked in passionate aftermath of their love making. She was covering his chest. Robb had his one arm around her keeping her close. Their fingers were interlocked. He kissed her again. He had a smile that would not leave his face. His other hand rested possessively on her belly. He could not wait to see her grow with child. He kissed her one last time before get up tying a robe around his body. She sat up looking coyly at him.

Robb walked over to the table noticing the pardon that was sitting waiting for a seal to make it legal and binding. He looked over to her. She had her hands resting on her belly. She looked up at Robb with a peaceful look.

"What is this?"Robb asked.

"A pardon"

"I can see that love"

"He deserves it, Robb. He not only saved my life, and yours but our child's. Our future, I know he has done some horrible things and no amount of good can undo what he has done."

Robb took the piece of parchment walking over to the fireplace burning. Rae looked at him wide eyes. She came over placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Robb please"

Robb turned taking her arms in his hands. They stared at each other for a long while.

"I love you, Rae. Do you hear me I love you."

"And I love you."

"Then trust me on this Rae" Robb stated.

Rae looked at him with sigh. She bit her bottom lip. Before, she bowed her head nodding her head. Robb walked over to the desk pulling out another piece of parchment out. He dipped the same quill into the ink and started to write. Once he was done he poured two spots of wax onto the bottom of it. He pressed his stamp and then picked up hers pressing into the second spot of wax.

"Get dressed, " Robb said.

* * *

Raenera and Robb sat in the great hall of Riverrun. Robb had a crown placed on his head that Hoster Tully had made for him. Rae sat next to him her hand held his; on her head was the matching crown feminine version of Robb's crown. Greywind sat at Robb's other side. Starlight was curled up at Rae's feet. Selaera was perched on the back of Robb's chair. Visenya was doing the same to Raenera chair. Rhaenys rest comfortably on Raenera lap. The great hall looked like a throne room. Catelyn stood by Sansa and Arya who were sitting near Robb by Greywind. Tyrion came into room walking near the front standing on the side near Raenera. People were crowding around leaving aisle. Behind Catelyn was Brynden "Blackfish" and Edmure. Greatjon and Smalljon stood next to Raenera's chair. Jaime made his way into the room coming to stand next to Tyrion.

"Torrhen Karstark, come forward" Robb called

Torrhen came forward kneeling before them. Lord Karstark looked on so proud. Raenera placed her hand on Rhaenys back. Robb looked at her fo a moment.

"My King, Winterfell is yours." Torrhen started. He looked over to Catelyn who was dressed in black. She had thought her sons were dead still. Hearing how Theon Greyjoy burned two small boys. "Lady Catelyn Prince Brandon and Prince Rickon were found alive. My brother will watch over them and keep them safe until, your return. We pushed the Greyjoy bastard back to sea where they belong. " Torrhen finished

Catelyn looked over to Robb and Raenera in shock. Happiness spread across her face. She never dreamed that Raenera plan would work. A cheer went up throughout the hall. Raenera turned her head smiling over at Catelyn who had happy tears in her eyes. Brynden placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a tiny squeezed.

"My queen has said we will feast in your honor tonight and we will. But I offer you something more. Anything you want if it in my power to give I will grant it I will" Robb said.

Torrhen looked over to his father. He knew what he wanted but his father would not like it. He bowed his head taking a deep breath before looking up at Raenera and Robb faces. He wetted his lips.

"I humbly asked to be part of your King and Queen guard,"Torrhen said

Raenera looked over to Robb in shock. Her hand stilled on Rhaenys back. Robb looked over to Rae. She nodded head. He brought their join hand to his lip kissing it.

"Granted. Rise Ser Torrhen of Kingsgaurd. I want you to guard our queen." Robb said.

"It would be my greatest honor," Torrhen said coming to stand by Raenera and Robb.

Robb looked over to Rae. She gave his hand a squeeze. She gave him smile as Selaera and Visenya let out little roars as the cheers went up. Lord Karstark even clapped loudly.

"Ser Jaime, step forward," Raenera said.

Jaime looked over to Tyrion. He nodded his head to Jaime. Jaime stepped before the thrones. He placed his sword before him dropping to his knees. He was sure he would be back in a cell by the end of this.

"Ser Jaime, you stand accused of the murder of, my wife father, King Aerys II, the attempted murder of Prince Brandon Stark, and the attack in the streets of Kings Landing of Lord Eddard Stark." Robb started. Jaime cringed with each passing crime was brought up. There was utter silence in the hall. Tyrion even cringed. "But none of that matters. I, King Robb Stark first of his name, King in the North, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, here by pardon you of all crimes. Arise Lord Jaime Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands." Robb finished.

The look on everyone face was one of utter shock. Tyrion looked up at Robb and Raenera in shock. She smiled over at him. Jaime looked up at them in utter disbelief. He rose to his feet taking his sword. His green eyes met Raenera's purple eyes then traveled to Robb's blue eyes. Jaime walked over to Tyrion still in state of shock. Robb rose to his feet taking Raenera hand walking out of the Great hall. Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya took off fly behind them with Greywind and Starlight trotting behind them. As the door shut behind them the great hall descended into chaos.


	43. Chapter 43

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Raenera came into chamber near the great hall. Raenera turned throwing her arms around Robb's neck. She kissed him hard. Robb was caught off guard for a moment. He picked her off her feet. They pulled apart when the need to breathe overrode everything else. They rest their forehead against each other.

"You know we have only a few moments before people storm out of there demanding to know what in Seven hells you were thinking," Rae said.

"I was thinking of you and our future," Robb said as brings his hand to rest protectively and possessively on her belly.

Raenera hand went to his curls that held in place by the crown. Robb and Rae met eyes as if the gravity of what just happened sank in. Robb leaned forward to kiss her again softly.

"You look good with a crown on your head my king" Rae teased.

"And it suits you, my queen. Like it belongs there always." Robb teased back touching the crown that rested on her head.

They stand there in silence for a moment. They moved farther into the room. The windows let in light there was fire place but it was no fire in it. Robb came to stand looking at map of the Riverlands. His eyes lingered on The Twins. Robb turned to look at Raenera. She picked up fig that sitting on place in the room. She took a bite of it. Her hands were cradling her belly.

"Are you going tell me what you plans for dealing with the Freys and The Twins is?" Robb asked.

"I am going to burn it to the ground. I am going to make what Tywin did to the house Reyne look like stroll through the gardens. I going to show people you do not mess around with Direwolves and Dragons. There is a reason people use to fear the Targaryens before my mad father."

"You are going to remind them," Robb said slightly shocked.

Rae nodded her head. Robb looked at her for a long moment. She came over to him looking at the map too. She turned looking at him. He placed his forehead on her forehead and held her tightly. He was worried about her and truthfully he wanted her nowhere near a battlefield.

"Is there a reason I cannot destroy them not you?" Robb asked worried looking into her eyes.

Raenera smiled up at him. She moved out of his grasp coming back to the table were the figs were at. Robb shook her head as he saw her pick up another on taking a bite of it. She gave a little happy moan as the fig favor exploded in her mouth.

"Your Valyrian is horrible." Rae giggled coming to sit at one the table in the room.

"Valyrian? Why would I need to know Valyrian? I thought you did not know much." Robb laughed.  
Raenera pointed to the fireplace that had logs in that was not lite on fire. She looked over to three dragons that were flying around the room. They flew over to where the mother was pointing. Robb looked at her and then to Selaera, Visenya and Rhaenys.

"I don't but I do know a few words. Dracarys" Rae said.

Robb watched as all three dragons started to breathe fire. It was not like before in his war camp. This was uncontrollable and even more deadly. They started to circle the fire place blowing fire at different places on the logs. Robb could almost see the Twins burning in the flames. He could only imagine what it would be like when they were even older. Robb came over to Raenera placing his hands on the back of her chair. Once the logs were engulfed in flames they flew back over to their parents. Rhaenys landed crawling into her mother lap. Selaera landing perched herself on Robb's shoulder. Visenya perched herself on another chair. Robb looked down at her and Rae looked up at him. He leaned down kissing her.

* * *

The door burst open. Torrhen Karstark came through first he stood between Robb and Rae and the crowd of people. Catelyn stormed in her eyes filled with rage. Edmure, a few Northern lords followed her in. They were all yelling. Jaime, Tyrion and Evalyne came in to the room. Then Oberyn Martell, Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly came in adding to screaming voices. With each passing moment Raenera temper was growing. Robb noticed her clenching and unclenching her hands. He noticed as her irritation grew the dragons become even more agitated they become. Starlight walked over placing her head on Rae lap. Greywind came closer to Robb.

"Enough!" Raenera roared. It was echoed by Rhaenys, Selaera and Visenya all roaring. It caused the chamber to be filled with silence. "He did what he did for a reason. You all swore to follow him so do so." Raenera growled the last part out.

Raenera eyes met Catelyn, Greatjon, and then Edmure and Brynden Tully. Brynden smiled at her. She was not weak queen that followed orders she was capable of giving them as well as follow them. Edmure bowed his head to her letting out sigh. Greatjon nod his head then bowed his head to her. She looked over to Robb. He smiled at her she mouthed "sorry". He leaned down kissing her forehead. He understood that her temper got the best of her. He mouthed "go" to her. He would deal with the rest of this. She bowed her head to him.

Before, she held her head high moving forward toward Lord Jaime. Torrhen Karstark moved in-front of her keeping pace with her. Starlight followed her along with Visenya and Rhaenys. Selaera refuse to leave her perch. Robb looked over to her in shock.

"Selaera go with your mother" Robb ordered.

Selaera let out little clicks. It was her way of arguing with him. Robb looked over to his shoulder glaring at her. She turned her head for moment like a two year old refusing to listen to her parent.

"Go Selaera now," Robb said firmly.

Selaera brought her head back over to look at him. She let out a little hiss of displeasure before she finally took off flying over to her mother. She perch herself on Raenera shoulder. She was clicking in Rae ear expressing her father unfairness. Edmure, Brynden, Randyll Tarly, Oberyn Martell, and Mace Tyrell looked in shock. Robb could control the dragon as much as Raenera could. Jaime and Tyrion that stood near the door had look of complete disbelief.

"Lord Jaime," Rae said waking him from his stupor.

Evalyne fell in step with Rae. Rhaenys flew over landing on Evalyne's shoulders. Arya and Sansa followed Raenera out of chamber. Arya was a little perturbed by the pardon. Sansa was not happy but she knew she could not argue with Robb and Raenera. Jaime looked over to Tyrion. Tyrion nodded over to Raenera. Jaime fell in step with Raenera. He still wanted to know why not that he was not grateful for that honor but he never dreamed it would happen. He was sure at the end of the war he would be tried and killed for those crimes. His mind travel to list of crimes, there was still crime of incest with Cersei and trying to put his son on throne. His fate was set yet. The door closed.

* * *

Robb looked to each of his lords. Catelyn still had rage in her eyes. Robb looked down at the map.

"Tomorrow at dawn we will execute Theon for his crimes" Robb stated.

"Theon gets executed for his betrayal yet the Kingslayer is pardoned" Catelyn growled.

"Lord Jaime did not betray me like Theon did. Theon took our home. He murdered two boys." Robb yelled back.

Catelyn glared at Robb. Robb looked at each of the faces in the room. Tyrion moved forward.

"Leave us," Robb said as he turned back to his maps.

Robb knew Catelyn would not leave. She was going say her peace regardless what he did. He preferred it not be in-front the rest of his lords. He let out a loud sigh. The things he did for love. He heard the men filling out of the room. Tyrion moved forward for a moment. Robb heard someone moving closer to him. It was a man he knew that much he could not hear his mother boots. He turned and glared down at Tyrion.

"Perhaps, if you told the people why they would be more understanding, Your Grace" Tyrion stated.

"You sound like Rae" Robb commented.

"Perhaps, Her Grace sounds like me. I do believe I am older" Tyrion joked.

Robb shared a look with Tyrion for a long moment. Tyrion nodded his head and walked away leaving Robb with Catelyn in the room. Robb could see why Raenera wanted Tyrion by his side when she was not. He could see how Raenera mind worked, if Tyrion played his cards right he could end be his hand of king. The door shut again.

"If it was not bad enough that I have to watch two Lannisters walk around our camp freely, now you pardon The Kingslayer. The man that pushed Bran from a window, the man that attacked your father in the streets of Kings Landing. He murdered your wife father. Yes, Aerys II was mad man and deserved to die. I understand pardon him from that crime. How in the Seven hells can you trust him after what he has done." Catelyn yelled.

"He deserved that pardon. He saved Rae life today. But it is more than that he saved my life. Roose was conspiring with the Freys and Tywin to kill me mother. Also when he stopped Roose from killing Rae, he saved the life of your grandchild. So, mother I trust him enough not kill my wife and the child he carries. He betrayed his house today." Robb yelled back at her.

Catelyn looked at him in horror. Her eyes went wide as she realized what Roose was doing. The deal with Freys was over she knew that the moment Robb got the letter from his father agreeing to match with Raenera. She had hoped that could save that alliance but knew it was done for. She worried what would happen to them. The look on Robb's face when he spat out the Frey name was one of deadly intent. Her eyes went even wider when Robb word sank in. Did he just say grandchild. Raenera was pregnant.

* * *

Raenera, Evalyne, Sansa, Arya and Jaime walked towards her chambers. Evalyne keep sneaking looks at Jaime. Jaime still stunned what just happened. He sneaked a look at her with smile on his face when he noticed her staring at him. Arya was trying to get Visenya to land on her shoulder like Rhaenys and Selaera had done with Evalyne and Raenera. Sansa looked sideways to Raenera.

"Why do you think Robb pardon Ser Jaime?" Sansa finally asked.

"Because Lord Jaime earned his pardon. He saved not only my life but my husband's life and that life of our child." Raenera answered.

Sansa eyes traveled to Raenera middle. Raenera put her hand lovingly on her belly. Evalyne smiled at the sight. Arya moved forward taking her other hand. Raenera looked down at her.

"Does that mean he can teach me to use a sword?" Arya asked excitedly.

"I don't think your mother or brother will take kindly to that idea," Raenera answered.

Jaime eyes went wide. Did he hear her right? Did Rae just say her child? He looked over to Raenera she had her hand lovely on her stomach. It really explained the sickness on road here. He had seen that look before on Cersei. Raenera was indeed with child. The need to protect her just doubled. He would hate to see anything happen to her. He could only imagine what would happen if his father found out.


	44. Chapter 44

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Catelyn stared at each for a long moment. Robb turned back to the fireplace watching the flames. Catelyn came over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"I never want this burden to fall on you. But I see now that you were meant for this Robb." Catelyn said.

Robb looked unsure. His hand went to run his fingers through his curls but was stop by the crown. Catelyn took his hand. Their eyes met. The concerned look on Robb's face said it all. Catelyn had understanding look.

"I afraid for Rae mother. She wants to burn the Freys and Twins to ground. I want to see them destroyed for what part they played but burning it and them to the ground sound like madness. She said she wants to make what Tywin did to house Reyne look like scroll through the gardens." Robb stated worried.

"It's a gut reaction Robb. She is going to be a mother and she loves you. I would do the same thing if someone threatened any of my babies or my love ones. Like Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister did to her. I took Tyrion Lannister prisoner because I thought he had hand in attempt on Bran life. They have to pay for what they have done."

"I will destroy them."

"I have no doubt you will. I may not understand your pardoning of Ser Jaime but I will stand beside you. I noticed you did not pardon him for him trying to put his bastard son on the throne or his affair with Cersei. Is there a reason for that?" Catelyn asked.

"I married a Targaryen. They married brother and sister for generations. I cannot punish him for something my wife family has done. She would not be here if wasn't for that. I may not like it. Seven hells I do not understand it. But does not define him, we cannot choose where and whom we love. I think in some ways Jaime just want love, real love. It had to be hard growing up with Tywin as father. As for put his bastard on the throne, I heard him talk about Tommen, Myrcella, and even Joffery. He doesn't consider them his children. They were raised to believe Robert was their father. If anything they are Cersei children not Jaime's and Jaime was my prisoner when Cersei placed Joffery on the throne."

Catelyn and Robb stared at each other a long moment. Catelyn nodded her head. Her son logic made sense in a sense of the word. She gave him tiny smile.

"I going to see my good daughter and your sisters make sure they are ready for the feast. Do you need anything?" Catelyn asked.

"Send Lord Edmure in, I need to speak to him."

"Robb," Catelyn said turning back.

"He is now Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of Riverlands. He needs a wife." Robb stated looking at his mother.

"And who do you want my brother to wed. Before, I thought you would wed him to Walder Frey daughter Roslin. But that now impossible considering that your wife wants to make the twins look like Harrenhal."

"I talked to Lord Mace Tyrell. His daughter, Margaery, is still a maid because her last husband was more interest in the than her."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Rae, Margaery has taken upon herself to try to get in close with my queen. The Martells are family to Rae. Maybe not by blood but Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn and Raenera shared niece and nephew. The Tully are family. I need everyone around me to be tied to me with blood. I cannot face another betrayal. If Edmure does marry Lady Margaery, the Tyrell and The Reach are family. Ties to us in way no one can question. And we always need the food supply"

"Because Winter is Coming" Catelyn laughed.

"Yes, mother Winter is Coming" Robb laughed.

* * *

Raenera sat in the chamber she shared with Robb. Rhaenys, Visenya and Selaera were crawling over Starlight was lounging by the fire. Her belly now even more pronounced. Arya was looking around the room. Sansa sat near Raenera her eyes have not left Raenera belly.

"What do you think it will be your grace?" Sansa asked.

"Healthy is all that I wish for, it will be the first of many no doubt. Sansa it is Rae or Raena even Raenera we are family" Raenera said.

Arya came over to play with the dragons she took note of Starlight distended stomach. She turned to Raenera.

"What wrong with Starlight Rae"

"Arya, she is our queen" Sansa scolded.

"She is family" Arya retorted.

"Nothing is wrong with Starlight, Arya. She is going to have pups. Greywind pupped her. And when the pups are old enough Robb and I plan to give you each one of them."

"Really," Arya and Sansa said together.

Sansa looked at Rae with wide eyes not believing. She had tears in her eyes remembering Lady. Rae turned pulling Sansa in her giving her a tight hug. Arya came over hugging her other side. A knock on the door cause them to turn.

"Your Grace, Lady Catelyn Stark," Lord Jaime said opening the door. She noticed Ser Torrhen Karstark near Lord Jaime.

"Let her in," Rae said.

Catelyn walked in the room taking note of both her daughter hugging Rae. Arya turned running over to her mother.

"Mother, guess what?" Arya said.

"What my dear"

"Rae just told us that Starlight is going to have pups. She and Robb are going to give one to Sansa and me."

" That is very generous of her. Why don't you both go get ready for the feast?" Catelyn said to Arya and Sansa.

They nodded their heads. They head for the door opening it. Raenera eyes met Ser Torrhen eyes.

"Ser Torrhen, see my good sisters to their rooms." Raenera ordered.

"Yes my queen" Ser Torrhen said.

The door shut leaving Catelyn and Rae in the room alone. They regarded each other for a long moment.

"Thank you for your gift to them." Catelyn finally said.

"It is nothing after all we are family, a pack. I know those pups cannot replace the wolves they lost here in the Riverlands. But I figured it could only strength our relationship." Rae said.

Catelyn nodded her head. She walked over to Rae who was staring at Robb's war map. Her eyes were focus on the Twins.

"Robb tell me you are expecting my first grandchild."

"Yes, and I will all in my power to protect it." Raenera said placing her hand belly.

Catelyn and Rae met eyes for moment. Catelyn looked at her then to Rae belly asking for permission. Raenera nodded her head. Catelyn placed her hand on Rae belly.

"I remember when I learned I was pregnant with Robb. We were also at war. I cannot imagine what you are going through to have your life in the balance. To have your life threaten like Roose did to you. Robb tells me you want to turn the Freys into an example not cross you." Catelyn said.

"Yes I plan to burn them to ground. Destroy that family root and stem. They need to be reminded that there was reason the dragons before my father were feared. " Rae growled

Catelyn looked at the map. She could feel the anger coming off Raenera. She placed her other hand on Rae shoulder. Rae eyes burned with fire as she stared at the Twins on the map.

"Calm down Raenera it is not good for the baby." Catelyn tried.

"You don't agree" Rae stated.

"Raenera you are talking about burning hundreds of people alive. You are sounding like your father"

"You think I'm mad. What would you have me do let this go on checked."

"No, never Raenera they have to pay for this. I just asking you think about this before you and Robb acted." Catelyn said.

"Leave me." Rae ordered.

Catelyn sighed shaking her head. She rose to her feet. That did not go the way she planned.

* * *

Robb and Rae sat at the high table at the feast later that night. Torrhen and Jaime along with Smalljon stood as guard near the table. Catelyn sat next to Robb. Arya sat next to Raenera. Sansa sat near Catelyn. They looked around the room. Evalyne approached the table. She smiled over quickly at Jaime before taking her seat next Arya. Raenera caught Jaime look back at Evalyne. It was celebration. Robb stood up.

"I purpose a toast to Torrhen Karstark and brave men that fought alongside him in the reclaiming of Winterfell." Robb paused for moment. The crowd cheered. He looked over at Raenera. She smiled up to him. "And To my lovely wife who told me that we are expecting an heir." Robb stated.

A louder cheer echoed through the crowd. Robb leaned down kissing Raenera lips. She smiled into the kiss. Robb sat back down retaining her hand. He kissed it as they heard the reaction of the people. Catelyn even smiled over to the pair of them. She still has not gotten Rae to change her mind about burning the Twins to the ground. She defiantly had a spark of Targaryen blood in her and grim northern blood also flowed through her. It was deadly combination that was for sure. But at the same time Catelyn knew that she could understand the need for retribution.

"There a reason to celebrate, To King Robb and Queen Raenera and their baby. Long may they reign" Brynden yelled.

"Long may the reign" echoed throughout the hall.

Robb and Rae smiled at each. Robb stood up again. He looked to Lord Mace and then to his uncle Lord Edmure. Edmure nodded his head. He had accepted the match between Lady Margaery and himself. It was good match and she was beautiful woman.

"We have another announcement, My Uncle Lord Edmure and Lady Margaery Tyrell will marry in fortnight. Join the Reach and the Riverlands." Robb stated.

Another round of cheer went up. Edmure smiled over to his bride to be. Margaery blushed playing the part well. Rae could see through it from mile away. Tyrion looked up at Raenera. They met eyes he raise his goblet to her. She nodded her head raising her goblet to him.

* * *

Later, Raenera sat the head table. Catelyn had taken Arya to bed. Sansa was dancing with her betrothed. Jaime stood stiff as board his eyes followed Evalyne Tarly through the crowd as she was danced with Prince Oberyn Martell. Robb was talking with a few of his bannerman about the preparation for tomorrow. Raenera leaned over the table so she was closer to Jaime.

"Go dance with her, you are not kingsgaurd anymore" Rae stated.

"Your grace" Jaime asked looking at Rae for a moment before his eyes went back Evalyne who was laughing as Prince Oberyn twirled her around the dance floor.

"Dance with her you been staring at her all night. Enjoy yourself Lord Jaime you earned it." Raenera stated her eyes.

"Your grace" Jaime said bowing his head before he walking out on the dance floor.

Raenera watched as Jaime tapped Prince Oberyn on the shoulder asking to cut in. She noted Evalyne smile widened when she was in Jaime arms. She also noted the smile on Jaime face as he danced with Evalyne. Tyrion approach the table coming to sit next to her. His eyes went to Jaime on the dance floor. He smiled looking over to Rae.

"They look good together. They look happy. Don't you agree Lord Tyrion?" Rae asked her eyes lingered on Jaime and Evalyne.

"Yes, but I'm afraid not everyone thinks so." Tyrion said.

Raenera looked over to Tyrion. His eyes lingered on Randyll Tarly. She looked over to where he was looking. Randyll Tarly looked anything then pleased to see his daughter dancing and openly flirting with Jaime Lannister. He looked like he ate a sour grape.

"I heard that King Robb pardon Jaime because of he saved not only your life and the life of his child but his as well." Tyrion said

"He did. Roose, the Freys planned to betray and murder my husband and the stark family." Rae answered looking at Tyrion.

"That sounds more like my father then a coward like Walder Frey."

"Your father was involved in the planning. I plan to make what your father did to House Reyne look like nothing. "Rae stated taking a drink of her watered down wine.

"How many children, grandchild does Walder Frey have?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't care. He betrayed my husband he deserve everything I plan to do to him." Rae spat out.

"Lord Varys called you the Queen for the people. How do you think the people will react when they find out you burned hundreds of innocent people alive. Most of them women and children you would consider a mad woman like your father." Tyrion tied as he looked up at her.

"And what would have me do." Raenera looked at Tyrion.

"Punish them; Walder Frey is coward he would not betray Robb without certain assurance which he got from my father. He cannot stay in control of the Twins. So take it off of him place a Lord there that is loyal only to you and your family. Behead Walder Frey for treason, make his sons take the black. But let his daughters and granddaughters live and young children live. Show them mercy. Yes my father is feared but you need more than fear to keep the Iron Throne. You need the support of the people. Don't let my father turn the people against you and turn you and Robb in the monsters that murders children and woman for a man's crimes." Tyrion stated.

Raenera looked at him for a long moment. Then her eyes traveled to Robb's eyes. Robb met her eyes as he talked with Randyll Tarly. A servant brought a plate of fruit over to where Raenera was sitting with Tyrion. She took a fig from the plate. She looked back at Tyrion for a long moment.

"You will make a great hand of the king." Rae said.

"I was quite good at the job with a horrible king. It would much easier with one capable of reason." Tyrion joked thinking she was joking with him. Like they use to do in library of King's Landing.

"What if I wanted to make you Lord of Twins and in time if you proved yourself and if I could convince my husband make you Hand of the King and Queen," Rae said dead serious.

"You are serious"

"You brother will be Lord Casterly Rock and will marry and produce heirs. You will be no longer needed at Casterly Rock. I need someone I can trust. And trust you more than most. Excuse me" Rae said.

Raenera rose from her seat heading over to Robb. He placed his arm around her pulling her close to his body. Bronn made his way over to the shocked Tyrion.

"She does have a way of shocking people doesn't she" Bronn commented looking at Raenera.

"That she does"

"For me it was her purple eyes and take no nonsense attitude able to put you Lannister in your place if needs me. Too bad she married to the Young Wolf" Bronn commented.

"Like she would give you the time of day" Tyrion joked.

* * *

Ser Davos just came from Shireen bedroom. She was worried about the stories of dragons returning to Westeros. That he had to admit was troubling. Stannis was still dead set on destroy her and taking her dragons. He came to see Stannis; Melisandre was not in the room for once. Stannis was looking over battle plans. He had a large force of marker near Riverrun. There were Tyrell, Martell, and Stark pieces all there.

"I cannot hope win with her in the game."

"Perhaps, it is best to treaty with her, Your Grace."

"And offer her what"

"I don't know Your Grace. But my looks of things if she wants to destroy you she can."

"I am the rightful king"

"Think of your daughter. What happens to her when this Dragon Queen destroys your force and kills you and your red woman? You really think she will let your daughter live."

"Fine, go treat with her and her young wolf, if she will hear you." Stannis said.


	45. Chapter 45

I own nothing

* * *

Rae leaned up kissing Robb cheek. Robb smiled down at her as he talked to his other lords. Robb's hand went to rest on her still flat stomach. She brought her hand over his smiling over at him.

"Your Graces, what is your next move, " Randyll Tarly asked.

Robb and Rae looked each other. Robb turned first looking at Randyll Tarly. Raenera followed suit.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn we will execute the traitor, Theon Greyjoy." Robb started.

"After that, we will discuss the plans for dealing with Freys and Lannisters and their parts in this betrayal. But for tonight we celebrate." Raenera finished leaving no room for discussion.

Robb looked back at her. He could see that someone had been able to talk reason into her. There was still fire in her eyes but not need to destroy a family root and stem. His eyes left her face to where Tyrion sat. He raised his goblet to him. Robb nodded his head looking back to the lords who were talking to him. He would be a good advisor if he could talk Rae down from her need for fire and blood.

* * *

Tywin Lannister sat at his desk, where maps were laid out, in the tower of the Hand of the King. He waited for any news on the whereabouts of his son Tyrion. He not had been seen around King's Landing in weeks. But at the same time, no guard had reported seeing him leave King's Landing. Cersei was still trying with him to find a bride for Joffery. A knocking sound at his door.

"Enter, " Tywin said looking up from the maps.

Lord Varys entered the chamber. He came over the desk.

"Lord Varys what can I do for," Tywin asked.

"My little birds have heard some unsettling news my lord hand. I felt the need to share it with you now and not at next small council meeting."

"What is it?"

"I have heard news your son, Ser Jaime has been pardon for his crimes. He now has sworn loyalty to King Robb and Queen Raenera Stark. It seems that Robb Stark sent men to reclaim Winterfell from the Greyjoys. They were successful; they pushed the Greyjoys back to the sea. They captured, Theon Greyjoy bringing him back to young wolf to deal with. "

"Thank you Lord Varys for this news, " Tywin said giving nothing away.

He hated to admit they were losing this war. With Greyjoys out of the picture in the North, he knew Robb's focus would be on winning this war. He needed to get word to Roose Bolton. If they could kill the Young Wolf's Bitch, he was sure that he could bring the Tyrells and reach back into the fold. He would offer the Tyrells, pardons for their dealing with these three would-be kings and queen. But he knew that Martells had a hatred for house Lannister; since he had ordered the killing of Elia Martell and her children at the end of Robert's Rebellion. If they had Sansa Stark he could force her to marry a Lannister. She would be the heir to Winterfell after he dealt with Robb Stark. But somehow they lost both of them. Roose had informed him that the Stark girls were back with their family brought back by Robb's queen.

"There is more, Randyll Tarly is now general in their army."Lord Varys paused. Tywin nodded his head that was given. Lord Varys fold his arms in front of himself looking at the map then back up at Tywin. "I had heard that Roose Bolton has been killed for treason. It seems this dragon queen is not as stupid as you and the rest of small council think she is."

"Thank you, lord Varys. Send for my daughter." Tywin stated calmly

Tywin was trying to think of a way to correct this error. Randyll Tarly was only general he ever lost to. To have him on Robb Stark side was a blow he was not anticipating. Yes, he knew that the reach was with him now that he married Raenera. If he could help Robb plan battles that he was already winning every battle he entered they were doomed. Roose Bolton had been a good card but he had been caught. Hopefully, this young queen did not figure out about the plan with the Freys. And if she did what he knew of dragons and they're hot-headed, prone to madness temper she would destroy them. That would surly turn the people against them which was a good thing in Tywin mind. Tywin knew there was not likely a soul to talk her out of it. The only other person besides Lord Arryn that he ever saw talk Raena down from her fire pitch temper was Tyrion. And Tyrion he was sure was in a bed of some whore somewhere in King's Landing.

"One more thing my lord hand, Lord Tyrion, I hate to tell you this but he has also join Raenera and Robb's camp, he will most likely serve as an adviser to her and young wolf."

"Get out" Tywin yell throwing a goblet into the fire.

Tywin temper got the better of him. Lord Varys quickly left the room. Tyrion would pay for betraying his family.

* * *

Cersei came into the room. Tywin was hunched over the maps staring at where Riverrun was at. He had Stark, Martell, Tyrell, and Tully markers there, with two Lion markers. She came over to the table.

"You wanted to see me, father, " Cersei said.

"Cersei, we have a big problem."

"And what's that father?"

"Both of your brothers have turned to this Dragon Queen. Jaime is serving as guard to her and has been pardoned of all crimes. Tyrion has taken upon himself to advise the Yong Wolf and his Dragon Bitch." Tywin told her.

"We will destroy her and young wolf and their army. We will show them what is to mess with Lions like you did to house Reyne. " Cersei said not believing that Jaime would betray her.

"She has all of Westeros backing her," Tywin yelled pointing at the map.

"Not all of it the Vale has not joined the war yet." Cersei pointed out.

Tywin looked over to the Vale where Cersei had pointed out had yet to enter the fray. That could cause a major upset in Tully family. Lysa was Catelyn Stark older sister and Edmure Tully sister. Not to mention she was Robb's aunt. This could work in his favor. They need to have her marry the right lord one that loyal to crown and crown alone.

* * *

Before, dawn broke the next morning Rae rolled over reaching for Robb. He was not in bed is spot was still warm. She sat up looking around the room. He saw dressed sitting by the window he stared out the window. He was lost in his own head. Rae got up from bed wrapping a robe around her nude body. She came over to him placing her hands on his shoulder.

"My love, are you alright."

Robb turned looking up at her. He gave her a weak smile pulling her into his lap. He was thinking about growing up with Theon.

"I'm fine. In less than an hour, I will kill a man I thought was my best friend, a man I thought of as my brother for many years." Robb said.

"Do you want me with you Robb" Rae offered.

"A Lady's place is not at execution," Robb said holding her close.

"But a queen's place is at her husband side no matter what. I am not your sister, I have seen death. I admit yesterday seeing the traitor Roose Bolton head being removed made me sick but I will stand by your side if you need me to," Rae said looking up at him.

"It's enough that you offer my dove. You need your rest and our little wolf pup." Robb said his hand came over her belly.

"If it all the same to you I need to see him die for what he did to us. You are lucky I haven't ordered him burnt alive first. Stopping it before his heart is about to give out let him partial recovered then let you shorten him by a head." Rae said

"My you are vicious little thing" Robb teased

"I'm your vicious little thing" Rae teased back.

"Then get dressed we need to leave soon," Robb said pushing her off his lap.

Raenera turned purposely bending over digging through her trunk. Robb groaned as she stood up, with Stark gray color gown with red dragons and black direwolves embroidered on scoop neckline of the gown, shedding the robe like it was nothing. The gown was made by Sansa and Evalyne. Robb came up behind her slapping her on her butt. She let out a little cry turning to face him with a shocked expression on her face. She pouted for a moment.

"You were purposely tormenting me and you know it."

"I would never."

"You would to my love," Robb said kissing her lips.

They kissed for a long moment as the sunlight started to fill the room. They pulled away for a moment both looking at the rising sun. Raenera quickly pulled on her chemise. Then she pulled the gown over her head. She tried in vain to tie the back of the gown. Robb sighed coming over taking the ties from her hands. He started to tie the gown tightly closed it was not as tight was her lady maids would tie it but it was enough to keep the gown up. She started to do her hair twisting back her hair in two small twists into a larger braid. Robb looked at her in shock. She reached for the crown that was burnt with her. Robb looked at her in shock she looked a real queen and fierce as a dragon and deadly calm as direwolf. Rae walked over to where Ice was leaning up against the wall. She went to lift the long sword. Robb walked over to her taking the sword from the ground.

"You should use this," Rae said.

Robb and Rae looked at each other. He leaned down kissing her. He rested his hand on the back of her head.

"I love you" Robb muttered.

"And I you, my king"

* * *

Catelyn Edmure, Brynden and rest of Lords were there to serve as witnesses. Robb with Smalljon came in the courtyard where they were going to be beheaded Theon. He was followed by Ser Torrhen Karstark and Lord Jaime that was guarding Raenera followed not far behind him with Selaera, Visenya, and Rhaenys. Catelyn looked over to the dragons that sat near their mother feet.

"Where are my sisters?" Robb asked.

"With Lady Evalyne, they don't need to see anyone behead Robb" Catelyn answered.

Robb nodded his head. He looked at her telling her that she did not need to be here. Her eyes said it all she did. Edmure and Brynden stood behind her giving her support. Robb turned to the guards nodding to bring Theon out. He could still the rage of Theon betrayal running through his veins. Theon was lead toward a stone wall. Robb walked forward.

"We grew up as kin. You and I, Robb we were raised as brothers" Theon tried desperately.

Theon eyes traveled to the party that had come to watch him die. His eyes landing on Raenera she had a stone cold look on her face. Her hands were cradling her belly. She had Ser Jaime on one side and other Torrhen Karstark.

"That didn't stop you from betraying me, and it won't save you now" Robb spat out.

"Don't kill me, it's that witch she turned you against me." Theon tried his eyes landed on Raenera.

"Kneel," Robb ordered with rage in his voice.

Theon refused to move. He was forced down by two soldiers. Robb nodded to Smalljon who came forward with Ice. He pulled the longsword from its sheath. He bowed his head over it.

"Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy lord of the Pyke, heir to the Pyke. Here in the sight of Gods and men, I, Robb Stark first of his name, King in the North, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb asked.

"You are no king of mine," Theon spat out.

Robb quickly brought Ice up swing it down removing Theon head from his body. He placed Ice back in it sheath. He felt was a too quick of death for him. The two soldiers back up leaving the body there. Robb tightened his fist. He looked over his shoulder to Raenera. She bowed her head. Catelyn had begun to walk away. His eyes landed on Selaera, Visenya, and Rhaenys. They tilted their heads at him before took off flying toward their father. He could feel the fire of rage filling his body. He looked back over to the body of Theon Greyjoy.

"Dracarys, " Robb said.

That caught Raenera's and Catelyn's attention. It was enough for her to turn back. A few of the lords went to step forward to talk to Robb. Raenera placed her hands in front of them stopping them in their tracks. Rhaenys, Selaera, and Visenya started to breathe fire on the dead body of Theon Greyjoy; lighting it ablaze. The smell of burning flesh was enough to turn most men stomachs was enough to make Raenera walk away from the scene as her stomach rolled.


	46. Chapter 46

I own nothing

* * *

Catelyn found Raenera near the river. Raenera was vomiting up her guts. She sighed as she stood up. Catelyn came over to her placing her hand on her back. She turned looking at Catelyn.  
"I don't know you stomach it for as long as you did. When I was pregnant the slightest smell of horses set my stomach rolling. " Catelyn started.

Rae looked at her for a moment. She tried to hold her head high.

"The smell of burning flesh turns the strongest stomach."

"Getting sick when you are pregnant is not a weakness, Raena" Catelyn finally stated.

Robb came up to them. He looked concerned. Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera were not far behind him. They flew over to their mother nuzzling her. She smiled at them. Catelyn looked over to Robb. She nodded her head she walked away. It caused Raenera to turn a look at Robb.

"Rae, sweetheart, are you alright?" Robb asked as he came over pulling her into his arms.

"My stomach is not what it used to be, Robb," Rae said

Robb's hand came to her belly. He knew that his child most likely caused some of this. He just held her for a time. They both looked out on the river. Selaera flew over the river for a moment. She drove down into the water to catch a fish. She brought up above the like dropping it to cook it with her flames before she devoured the fish. Visenya and Rhaenys followed suit catching fish and eating them.

"They are feeding themselves now. Robb commented.

"They are eating their breakfast. You can control them, completely."

"So can you, my love, " Robb said watching them eat fish.

"I have the blood of old Valyria. Dragons have always listened to Targaryens. You are not that why people are shocked when they listen to you. We are equals in their eyes, I don't know who they will follow if we both order something different."Rae said looking up at him.

"They react to your emotions Rae. Yes, they listen to my orders. But your relationship with them is more. It is more than I can ever hope to have with them. I mean you birthed them in flames. Nothing I do will change that."

Raenera and Robb stood there for a long while just stand in each other arms. His hand rested protectively on her belly. Her stomach started to rumble.

"Someone is hungry." Robb joked.

"Blame it on your pup" Rae teased back

"I love you, " Robb said.

"And I love you"

Robb whistled Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya flew over to their parents.

* * *

Raenera and Robb sat with their family eating their breakfast. It was a very quiet meal. No one really spoke. Sansa was telling Rae how she started to find fabric for Robb's and Rae's baby to make a blanket for it. Arya was trying to convince Catelyn and Robb to let her train with Jaime which earned a glare from Robb. He may have pardoned him but he was not ready to let him anywhere near his baby sister with a sword. The room fell back into silence.

"I would like to see Willem and Martyn Lannister," Rae said taking a bite of breakfast breaking the silence.

Catelyn and the girl looked between Robb and Raenera. They could tell that something was going to go down. Robb looked over to Rae who was sitting there calming like she said nothing at all eating her breakfast. She took the goblet bring it to her mouth taking a drink. Robb did the same put the goblet down.

"Why?" Robb asked as he ran his hand down his chin.

"They are children. I would like to have them release to their cousins' care. They would still be your hostages but they don't need to suffer in a dungeon for being a Lannister which they have control over, who their parents are. If we can win them over we can show the people we are not monsters that murder children." Raenera argued as she ate looking over to Robb.

"What do Tyrion and Jaime know of raising children," Robb asked looking at Rae as turned to look at him.

Robb did have a point. Neither Tyrion nor Jaime has ever raised a child in their life. She thought about it for a long moment. Her eyes traveled around the room. Her eyes landed on Catelyn.

"Then how about your mother's care? She raised you well knows about caring for children. " Raenera said.

Catelyn looked between Robb and Rae for a long moment. She wanted to left out of this but Rae did have point. If they could convince the Lannister boys they were not the monster that Tywin had made them out to be. Robb looked between Rae and his mother. Sansa and Arya stayed silence in shock. Robb thought about for a moment.

"You will not do this alone. You will have at least three more guards with you. Jaime will stand by your side at all times, along with Ser Torrhen Karstark, And Smalljon. I will not risk you for anything." Robb stated.

Raenera turned looking at him. She nodded her head. Robb turned leaning his forehead against her forehead for a moment. They both closed their eyes for a moment. Robb leaned in kissing her softly.

* * *

Samwell Tarly received a raven that that had two scrolls tied to its leg. He quickly got the letters. He looked at the seal in shock. It was three headed dragon. It was addressed to Maester Aemon. Sam ran off to tell Maester Aemon. He found him tending his books.

"Maester Aemon, there was a raven for you," Sam said.

"What does it say?" Aemon asked.

"Great Uncle, I know you do not know me. But I feel the need to write you. I am you nephew's daughter, King Aerys II daughter with Lilliyan Umber. My name is Raenera. I know you have taken your vows long ago and cannot help in this war to take back what is ours by right. I wanted to know you are not alone in this world. Also, I have been in contact with my half-sister Daenerys. We are not alone in the world anymore. I want to get to know that man you are. I was told you were the last Targaryen in Westeros. I'm sorry I have not written you sooner. I have married. He makes me very happy and he is not trying to use me to get that cursed Iron Throne. His name is Robb Stark. I think you may know his half-brother Jon Snow. I know you are with matters of the Night Watch, but I hope to hear from you soon. Hopefully, once this war is done I will come to see you with him. Raenera Stark

PS: I have three dragons any insight on how to better care for them will be welcomed." Sam read

Sam noted the second scroll was addressed to him. He had not heard from his family since he took his vows. As Maester Aemon slowly thought about what the letter said Sam unrolled the second letter. He eyes nearly filled up with tears. It was from his sister, Evalyne or Evie as he often called her wrote him. She was still the sweet natured girl that he remembered. She was so much like their mother. She was now serving as a lady in waiting to Queen Raenera Stark. And it was quite clear that it was only because of Raenera that Evie could write him.

"Raenera, my nephew wrote of her. I believed she was killed in the sack with rest of them. Dragons returned to Westeros I never thought I would see the day." Aemon commented.

* * *

Raenera with her three guards made their way into the dungeon. They came to the cell which housed the young Lannister's. She nodded to the guard that stood guard over them to open the cell. He moved the door allowing her to enter with her guards. The boys were huddled together in fear. Raenera moved forward she knelt down so she was on their level. They turned their faces to meet her purple eyes.

"Willem and Martyn, I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I am here to help you." Raenera tried.

"You are King Robb's wife," Martyn asked.

"I am" Rae answered.

"They call you the Dragon queen" Willem said.

"I suppose they do" Rae laughed.

"They say your husband turned into a direwolf is it true," Martyn asked.

"They also say I burn children alive for my own amusement. Do you think that true?"

Willem and Martyn looked at each other for a moment. Before they returned their green eyes back to her. She heard Jaime trying to stop his laughter at the rumor about her. These two children in his mind have some gall to ask her that point blank. She turned and glared at him.

"No" Martyn and Willem answered.

"Then my husband does not turn into direwolf. Although he does have one as do I" Rae started. She looked at Martyn and Willem for a moment. She nodded to guard to come forward to release their chains. They boys huddled back together. "They will not hurt you when I am around. Come on" Rae said looking at the boys in the eyes.

"We are your husband prisoners, " Martyn said

"And you are also children, and children don't need to be kept in a cage. You are being released into the care of Lady Catelyn. You will get to see your cousins." Rae said nodding for Jaime to move forward into the light.

"Jaime," Willem and Martyn said at the same time.

"Come on boys let get you cleaned up and your wounds tended to," Jaime said.

* * *

Later, Raenera walked into the war council of Robb. Randyll Tarly looked displeased to see her there. He thought a woman place was dealing with children, not in a war council. Edmure was shocked to see her. Brynden "Blackfish" smiled as she entered. Robb smiled as she entered. He pulled out the seat next to him for her to sit down. Tyrion looked at her with a smile. He was pleased to see his young cousins in such good care of Lady Catelyn. He never dreamed that Raenera would see to their release.

"Your Grace, I must say thank you," Tyrion said.

"I must thank you for showing what your father was trying to turn to me,"Rae replied.

Robb smiled at her for a moment before he started to discuss what had happened to lead to Roose death and the betrayal of Freys. Most of the lords were up in arms demanding something be done now. Raenera sat in silence for most of it. Robb turned to look at her after he finished and silenced the crowd.

"What do you want to do? I know last night you wanted to burn the Twins to ground."

"The Twins is a valuable piece of land to burn it to the ground" Randyll Tarly argued.

"This can't go unpunished. We need to show that we are not someone to be trifled with. I'm sorry my queen for my bannermen part in this" Edmure said.

Raenera nodded her head. She stood up looking at the map of the Riverlands. She started to move pieces around the twins. Robb watched as her plan slowly came into focus.

"I purpose we surround it. We have the men and the firepower." Raenera started. She looked over to the fireplace think of yesterday. Robb caught her lingering look. He wrapped his arm around her. "We will lay siege to it. We will forcibly remove Walder Frey from his seat. Having him burnt alive until his heart nearly gives out then we will shorten him by a head. His elder sons and grandsons will be forced to take the black. His younger children, his younger grandchildren, and his daughters will remain alive stripped of all title and land and forced to work. Then we will instate a new lord of Twins one that only loyal to us" Rae said.

"Vicious little thing" Robb whisper in her ear then kissed her cheek.

Rae smiled up at him. Robb turned back to his lords. They all seemed to like this plan. Robb knew they could not enact this plan until after his uncle was married.

"We will wait until after my uncle marriage to Lady Margaery. That will be all" Robb said

"Of course, your grace" The lord all muttered getting up to leave.

* * *

Tyrion stayed behind for a moment. Once the door closed Robb and Rae looked at him. He poured them three glass of wine. He took a large drink.

"You know if my father learns of this. He will try to stop you. There is only one great house that has not entered this war."Tyrion said.

"House Arryn" Rae muttered.

"My Aunt would never betray our family" Robb growled.

"Don't underestimate Lady Lysa hatred of me," Rae said.

"Rae what are you talking about?" Robb asked.

"Lady Lysa hated me since was a baby. She loved to make my life a living hell because I was loved by Lord Jon Arryn. She claimed he loved me more than her and her own son." Rae said.

"What do you think we should do," Robb asked realizing that his aunt may very well turn against him.

"I will write Lord Royce. I remember him well and I'm sure he will hear me out." Rae said.

"We need to be prepared for the fact that she will marry again," Tyrion said.

"Who do you think she will marry," Robb asked.

Tyrion and Rae met eyes. She bit her bottom lip. She started to shake her head no as Tyrion gave her a grim look. He nodded his head yes. Robb noticed the silent exchange between his wife and Tyrion. He looked between them one last time.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"Petyr Baelish," Tyrion said.


	47. Chapter 47

I own nothing

Thank you for all the reviews, wow over one hundred. Thank you for all the support reviews, favorites and followers.

* * *

Petyr Baelish walked toward the meeting room of the small council in the Tower of the Hand of the King. Lord Varys was already sitting there with Grand Maester Pycelle. Tywin was at the head of the table. Cersei sat on his right. Baelish walked over pulling out a seat next to Tywin on his left.

"Good let's begin" Tywin started.

"The number of poor that complain about the lack of food has increased greatly my lord Hand," Pycelle said.

"That is expected we are at war," Cersei said coldly.

"Lord Varys, tell them what you told me," Tywin said.

"It seems Lord Tyrion has joined with the Dragon Queen and Young Wolf. Beside that its seems that Ser Jaime has been pardoned all his crimes and now serves faithfully by the Dragon Queen and the Young Wolf side. It was Ser Jaime that killed Roose Bolton. My birds sing the tale that he shoved his sword through the back of Roose Bolton then removed his head when Roose tried to kill the Dragon Queen." Lord Varys said.

Tywin eyes went wide that piece of information was not told to him last night. Cersei looked at her father in shock. They both realized what this information was damning for Jaime. He had saved their son's enemy. Jaime was really lost to her.

"That is most disturbing," Pycelle said

"Its treason" Baelish commented.

"We have a growing threat from this Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf husband and their ever growing army. She is now more of a threat to Joffery rule then Stannis and his red woman. That is why Lord Baelish you will ride to the Eyrie. You will bring Lysa Arryn into the fold by marrying her." Tywin ordered.

"I have always preached loyalty to the crown", Baelish said.

"Soon the Young Wolf and his Dragon Queen of a wife will have aunt for an enemy," Tywin said coldly.

"I will leave tonight," Baelish said.

"Good," Tywin commented.

"With Lord Baelish gone who will be Master of coin," Varys asked.

"My brother, Kevan Lannister," Tywin said

"Uncle Kevan," Cersei asked.

* * *

A week later, Raenera moaned lying on the bed in her chambers that she shared with Robb. Her stomach had been anything but nice to her. It was rebelled any chance a slight unpleasant scent reached her nose. Her breast had swelled, along with a small hard mound formed on her once flat stomach; leaving no doubt that she was indeed pregnant. Robb doted on her more so than she wanted but it was really sweet. He sat nearby he did not leave her side most of the time. Martyn and Willem Lannister had adapted well to being wards of the crown hostage. Greywind and Starlight were lying by the fire. She was heavy with pups. It would two weeks or around then that the pups would be born at least that was Lord Lorgan Hightower. He was the uncle of Lady Margaery, Ser Loras, Lord Garlan, and Willas Tyrell. He was well known breeder of horses and dogs along with his nephew Willas Tyrell. Her dragons were being watched by Sansa whom they like and seemed to obey most of the time. She was their aunt and knew she was not like Arya who loved to letting them run wild. It was not Robb or Raenera who they obeyed without question. Rhaenys obeyed the best out of them. Visenya and Selaera were still as will full as ever. Willas had written Margaery telling her that their grandmother, Lady Olenna, was coming to help plan the wedding. She was due to arrive any day now. To say Raenera was looking forward to meeting the Queen of Thorns was long stretch. She groaned Robb looked over at her as she sat up. Robb dropped the papers coming over to her helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright my love", Robb asked.

"Robb I cannot lay about all day. I have to help your mother and Lady Margaery plan the marriage," Rae commented as Robb placed his arm around her.

"You could if you wanted to, how is my little pup today," Robb asked.

"He is fine, my stomach may not be but, our pup is fine," Rae said

"He?"Robb asked as walked with her over to her dressing divider.

"All kings need an heir. I will change my mind again, calling him, she before long," Raenera said pulling off her nightdress.

"It could be one of each," Robb said kissing her back as he helped her dress.

Rae turned wrapping her arms around Robb's neck. She leaned in kissing him. Robb smiled returning the kiss.

"Don't be greedy," Rae teased.

"I love you," Robb said as his hand traveled to the little mound.

"And I you, my king," Rae replied placing her hand over his.

A knock sounded at the door breaking apart their tender moment. Robb and Rae sighed rest their foreheads against each others. Robb break out of her hold of him. He head over to the door. He made sure she was behind the screen before he opened the door. Ser Torrhen stood outside the door with Ser Jaime Lannister.

"Forgive the intrusion, your grace. Tyrell banners have been spotted less than hour ride from here," Ser Torrhen stated

"Thank you, Ser Torrhen. Ser Jaime, bring Evalyne to help my wife get ready," Robb ordered.

"Your Grace," They said.

Robb shut the door coming back over to help Raenera dress. She was pulling up gown. Robb looked at her in shock as she tried to tie the gown close. It was not working. He took the ties from her trying to tie it as well.

"I'm afraid, love, this is not going to work," Robb said.

"I blame your pup," Rae said.

"I have the dresses maker make you new gowns for our growing boy." Robb teased.

"It could be a girl you know that," Rae said.

"A little girl that I can spoil with gown and jewels, who looks like her beautiful mother; would be welcomed by me," Robb said as he helped her into another larger gown.

"I think a little boy that looks like his handsome father would be wonderful, with little auburn curls and your beautiful blue eyes," Rae said.

Rae and Robb came over to the window of their chamber. Robb had his arms wrapped around her. Her back was up against his chest. Their crown rested on jewel boxes on the table. Their eyes watched as Rhaenys, Selaera, and Visenya looped and danced in the air over the river that ran near the castle. Evalyne came into the room. She was laughing at something Jaime had said. It was enough to cause Robb and Rae to turn to look at the pair. Jaime took her hand kissing the top of Evalyne hand before he turned and left the room bowing his head to Robb and Rae. Evalyne blushed looking to the floor.

"Your graces," Evalyne said.

"Evalyne, come help me, what jewelry should I wear to meet this Queen of thorns," Rae said ushering her friend into the chamber.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will you be the most beautiful woman their" Robb said taking his crown from the table.

Rae smiled at him leaning in to kiss him softly. She took the crown from his hands placing it on his head. He sighed as the weight fell into place on his head. He held his head high taking both of Rae's hand in his hands kissing them.

"I'll leave you to ready yourself. Keep yourself and our pup or pups safe," Robb teased as he left the room.

* * *

The door closed leaving Rae and Evalyne in the chamber alone. They looked at each other blushing. Evalyne motioned for Rae to sit down. She started to brush the tangles from Rae's hair.

"I noticed you and Lord Jaime have become quite close," Rae commented.

"He is very kind and quite funny. I think he enjoys making me laugh," Evalyne said.

"You are attracted to him,"

"He is quite handsome, but my father will never let me marry him," Evalyne said forlornly.

"Your father would not turn down that match if he was a smart man which I believe he is. I mean if you married Lord Jaime you would be Lady of Casterly Rock."

"He still killed his king," Evalyne said what her father told every time she mentioned Ser Jaime.

"Jaime has been pardoned of that crime. And besides, with that single action he saved thousands of lives," Rae said as Evalyne worked her hair elegant style.

Rae turned looking Evalyne in the eyes. She took the brush from Evalyne hands. Her hazel brown- green eyes went wide. That fact was not something that really spread around. Raenera knew because Jaime told her but she really did not feel the need to let rest the world know. It was his secret to tell not hers.

"Thousands," Evalyne asked shocked.

"My father wanted to burn all of King's Landing to the ground; the traitors and innocent alike. It did not matter to him," Rae said gravely.

"He did that," Evalyne said shocked.

"Jaime is a hero; he just doesn't see himself as one. He deserves to be happy. And I have seen him with you, you make him happy," Rae said.

More so than his sister ever could Rae thought to herself. She was not open that can of worms with Evalyne who was in way falling for the golden lion that served as her guard. Evalyne smile widen as Rae's word touched her. She reached for Rae's crown that Robb's grandfather had made for her placing on Rae's head.

"You truly are the people queen," Evalyne said.

"And you are more than your father's daughter," Rae said.

"We both are," Evalyne said.


	48. Chapter 48

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera sat taking a deep breath, Evalyne looked through the jewelry looking for a piece to complete Rae look. She found a velvet pouch. Evalyne poured the contents of that pouch onto the bed. It was a beautiful necklace, in the center was the head of direwolf with topaz eyes around them were birds that were designed to look like they were in flight curving around the wearer's neck.

"What this Rae," Evalyne asked.

Raenera turned as Evalyne picked up the necklace. It brought back so many memories. Tears nearly filled her eyes as she remembered walking with Ned Stark the night she received it. After hearing about how he felt about the tourney of the hand, Rae didn't have the stomach to ever wear the necklace. She had to admit it was beautiful. She had seen work like this before, Gendry had made it. Rae rose from her seat walking over to Evalyne. She reached out touching the piece. She had very few Stark pieces. Robb had not given any gifts like this since they were married but she could not fault him, after all, they were at war. Her hand traveled to the star necklace that was always around her neck.

"A piece I commissioned for the Tourney of the Hand when Lord Eddard Stark was named Hand of the King. When I wished to join his great house," Rae said.

"You more than join it now, your grace. You should wear it."

Raenera nodded her head with a smile on her face. Evalyne took the necklace from her removing the star necklace placing it in the jewelry box. She then came over placing the necklace around Raenera neck. The Direwolf head rested perfectly in the valley of her breast. Raenera looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes went wide. She looked like a real queen. She took deep breath staring at herself.

"You look beautiful, Raenera," Evalyne said.

* * *

Raenera walked toward the courtyard with Evalyne, Ser Torrhen, and Jaime, in tow. Starlight kept pace with her mistress. She met Robb who was standing by the door with his mother and Greywind. Sansa was already outside trying to get the dragons to come down. Arya was with her trying to help her. Catelyn was first to caught sight of Raenera and necklace that graced her neck.

"That is a lovely necklace, where did you get it?" Catelyn asked.

Raenera moved forward linking arms with Robb. She smiled over at Catelyn.

"I love the direwolf. It reminds me to have more pieces like this made you my queen," Robb said as he picked up to examine the direwolf head.

"You don't have to, I have enough jewels, Robb. We are at war, jewelry is not…" Raenera started.

Robb cut her off with a kiss. He let the piece fall back down to her chest. Her hands went up tangling with his curls. Catelyn coughed causing them to break apart. Robb sighed resting his head against her forehead. Raenera leaned in kiss his lips softly.

"I want to spoil you like will spoil our daughters," Robb whispered.

"I don't need spoiled Robb," Rae started. She lifted her head looking over to Catelyn. She had a smile on her face. "I had it commissioned for the Tourney of the Hand when your late husband was the Hand. After I really talked to him and learned how he felt about the tourney. I could not bring myself to wear it that day. I truth I forgot I had it. It was at the time to show I wanted to join his great house," Raenera confessed with a slight frown on her face remembering Ned.

"You more than joined it, my dear, you are expanding it. How is my grandchild, today?" Catelyn asked trying to change the tone.

"He is fine, content on making his mother's stomach roll for laughs." Raenera laughed answering Catelyn question.

"I remember how those days were. It does get better, child" Catelyn reassured Rae.

"Hopefully soon, I can't thank you enough, for taking over and on the planning of this marriage," Rae said hope-filled in her voice.

"It is no problem, after all, it is my brother who is getting married," Catelyn replied.

"Never the less you have our thanks, I would be more involved if weren't for…" Raenera started.

"Our pup wanting to confine his mother to the bed," Robb finished with laughter in his voice.

Robb's hand came over the swell of her belly. They looked at each other with a loving smile on their faces. Catelyn even smiled at their moment. Evalyne looked over to Jaime for a brief moment. Edmure came down another hallway coming to the group. Brynden "Blackfish" was not far behind him. Not far behind them was Mace with Lady Margaery on his arm. She had a huge smile on her face. She was dressed very provocatively. Margaery lets go of her father's arm coming to stand before Robb and Raenera.

"Your Graces, I'm so pleased to be joining your great family," Margaery said happily.

Raenera could tell it was fake happiness. She wanted a higher husband. Jaime rolled his eyes at Margaery. She took Raenera's hand.

"Your Grace, I must say you are positively glowing, pregnancy agrees with you," Margaery said sweetly.

"Thank you Lady Margaery" Raenera answered with the same sweetness.

Edmure, despite himself not liking the idea of being married to anyone just to cement alliances, smiled at his bubbly happy bride to be. Brynden looked between Margaery and Raenera almost as if he could feel the fakeness of Margaery. Edmure offered Lady Margaery his arm. She gladly took his arm with a huge smile plaster on her face. Robb linked arms with Raenera and Brynden with Catelyn as they all head outside to greet Lady Olenna.

* * *

Lady Olenna looked out the window with distaste as the carriage rolled into Riverrun. She spied to head on spikes. It was clear the ruling couple were not one to be messed with. The carriage rolled to a stop. Mace walked over to the carriage door opening it. Lady Olenna stepped out. She looked up seeing two dragons in flight circling and diving in the sky.

Sansa and Arya ran over trying in vain to get Visenya and Selaera down. Rhaenys walked behind them. She came over to her parents standing by Starlight and Greywind. They were now larger than cats almost the size of the direwolves. Sansa mutter sorry to her mother smoothed her dress down trying to look like a proper lady. Arya stood by her mother not the least bit sorry.

Lady Olenna looked at the dragon in shock for a moment but quickly hide it. Her caught sight of Jaime and Tyrion standing behind Robb and Rae which caught her off guard but she quickly hid that as well. Raenera looked up to the sky. Selaera and Visenya circled the sky above the courtyard.

"Welcome to Riverrun Lady Olenna," Edmure said.

Margaery moved forward hugging her grandmother. She took Lady Olenna other arm and brought her over to the Royal family. Selaera and Visenya landed near Robb and Raenera as they approach.

"Grandmother, this King Robb Stark and his lovely wife Queen Raenera Stark" Margaery introduced her to them as she was in front of them.

Lady Olenna bowed in front of them. Robb stepped forward help her back to her feet. Lady Olenna looked at Robb in the eye. He was handsome, a better match then Lord Edmure. Raenera moved forward linking her arm with Robb.

"Welcome to Riverrun," Robb said.

"Welcome to Riverrun Lady Olenna. Allow me; to introduce your granddaughter betrothed Lord Edmure Tully," Raenera said diplomatically.

Lady Olenna looked at Raenera. She regarded her. There was a look of intelligence in her eyes. She was not just the beautiful face that presented to the world. Lady Olenna had no doubt that this plan was all Raenera doing. She knew the game she was playing and from what Olenna could play it well. Raenera had sweet smile play across her face. Robb's hand went to swell of her stomach. She motioned to Lord Edmure. Lady Olenna moved on down the line meeting her granddaughter betrothed. A new plan slowly started to form in her mind if she could not have her granddaughter as queen perhaps a great granddaughter as queen would come to pass.

* * *

Raenera let out a breath as Margaery and Lady Olenna along with most of the party went inside. Brynden, Robb, Tyrion were the only ones still outside with her; besides their guards. This was going to be a long week.

"That woman is a snake," Brynden commented.

"They both are," Tyrion replied.

"Then why are we marrying her to my uncle," Robb asked looking at Brynden and Tyrion.

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. I can make them lose if I want to. For now, I will let it be. Perhaps Edmure and Margaery will find happiness in each other like we did." Rae started taking Robb's hand.

" It is a better match than most can hope for," Tyrion stated.

"Lady Olenna would rather have you but she cannot have what she wants. Promise me our child will not be betrothed before it born." Rae said revealing what she gathered from meeting Lady Olenna.

Tyrion nodded his head agreeing with Rae's assessment of Lady Olenna. Robb looked at Rae in shock. How could they even do that there was no way to tell what they would have. His arms came around her. He rested his forehead against hers. His hand rested on her belly.

"Never, I promise. Our child will have a chance to find love in his or her own pace" Robb said kissing her softly.

"They will be Princes and Princesses, Robb. Betrothals will happen I don't want them to betrothed until they able to have children of their own. I want for them to be children not pawns in a game to further another family place in grand scheme of things." Rae explained.

Robb looked at her for a long moment. He leaned in kissing her. Brynden nodded head he could almost see Lady Olenna trying that game. He turned to leave with Tyrion. He never dreamed that he would like any Lannister.

Robb and Rae stood outside with their guards, the dragons, and Greywind and Starlight. Jaime came over placing his hand on Rae's shoulder. Rae turned and looked him.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on her too, My queen? " Jaime asked sounding like he was joking to Robb's ears but serious to Rae's ears.

Rae started to giggle causing Robb to chuckle. He smiled at Rae. She nodded her head to Jaime. Jaime nodded his head. He stood back at attention. He had a smile in his eyes but his face was stoic.


	49. Chapter 49

I own nothing

* * *

It was two days before the marriage of Lady Margaery to Lord Edmure. Raenera had seen them together they seem to get along for the most part. Edmure was quite taken with her in most men all she was quite pretty, many would call her beautiful. She seemed to ooze charm and grace. Sansa and Margaery had become great friends in her time together.

* * *

Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Lady Olenna and Raenera were getting their gowns final fitting along with Lady Margaery. Brienne was standing guard inside the room since most of the ladies were in varies stages of undress. Evalyne was helping some of the maids. There were also two of Raenera's new guards standing outside the door, Ser Markas Dayne and Ser Tobas Bulwer. Jaime was off with Robb severing as a guard as well as help plan the battle since like Tyrion they knew their father. Ser Torrhen Karstark was also with Robb. The other two, "the twins" as Rae nicknamed, Ser Hectar Bracken and his twin brother Ser Howar Bracken where in the tiltyard with Willem and Martyn training them being they were wards of the crown and of age.  
Raenera's gown was all but fitted, it needed to be taken out because of her growing baby belly. It was done in Stark grey satin with Targaryen red accents of direwolves and dragons in beading. It was ornate but nowhere as ornate as Margaery gown which looked like a rose garden of white roses. Sansa enjoyed being fussed over. Catelyn was also done along with Lady Olenna. She was fussing over Sansa gown it was prefect shade of Tully blue. Raenera was sitting by one of the tables as the dress makers tried to get Arya to stand still. Margaery stood in the center of the room. Lady Olenna stood near her granddaughter looking in the mirror. There were three maids pinning the gown.

Robb was off in his war council going over plans for the taking of the Twins. They still had not agreed on who would be Lord of Twins. So far seven names have been thrown into the pot and as much she wanted to name Tyrion, Lord of the Twins. Robb hated that idea. He pointed out it would be an insult because he came from a greater house. Mace had suggested his son Loras. Mace stated that he already had an heir, Willas and spare son Garlan, who was married on his way to producing sons and daughters. She hated to admit it, it did make sense. Raenera still had one last idea in her head for the position, Gendry. He deserved it because of him being Robert bastard son and he was beyond loyal to Robb and her more so than any of the others that where suggested. And on the plus side, it would make him a Lord worthy of a marriage of high-born lady. Rae had seen the way the way Arya and Gendry played with each other. They matched each other blow for blow. He was only man she could picture Arya being her definition of lady for.

"Arya" Catelyn scolded waking Rae from her thoughts.

"What she keep poking me," Arya defended.

Raenera groan as her stomach decided at the moment to roll. Evalyne was next to her with ginger tea. Rae looked over to Evalyne with a grateful smile. She took a sip of the tea. Before, she placed it on the table. She rose from her seat moved over to Arya and Catelyn. Catelyn was at her wits end with Arya and the new wards and planning a grand wedding. Raenera placed her hand on Catelyn shoulder asking if she could try something. Catelyn nodded head looking between Arya and Rae.

"Arya if you stay still and let them pin your dress. I will talk to Robb about having Brienne training you," Rae said as she stood near Arya.  
"You would do that," Arya asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you have to stand still and let them do their jobs without complaint," Rae replied.

Rae moved closer to Catelyn. Catelyn looked at Arya staying still as a statue as the maids pinned the gown. Rae walked back over to her seat taking a drink of her ginger tea and bite of a lemon cake.

"Your gown is breathtaking Margaery," Rae said looking at Margaery's gown.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Margaery replied looking at Rae through the mirror.

"Raena, Lady Margaery, after all, we will be family in few days time," Raenera said.

"Raena," Margaery echoed.

Lady Olenna looked at Raenera in mirror patting Margaery arms. They both had a smile on their faces. Raenera had a small smile on her face. She met Lady Olenna eyes through the mirror. It was clear that what just happened was not what it really was at face value. Catelyn came over to Rae placing her hand on her shoulder. Rae looked up at her good-mother with a real smile.

"You are going to let Brienne train Arya."

"No, I told her that I would talk to Robb. Robb will decide if he wants to let her or not. Brienne is a great warrior and would not hurt your daughter. Make no mistake about it Arya will learn to sword fight one way or other. She is too stubborn not to do something she sets her mind to," Raenera replied taking a sip of her tea.

A knock echoed throughout the chamber. It caused most of the people to look toward the door. Brienne hand went to her sword. She looked over to Rae and Catelyn. They nodded their head.

"What is it?" Brienne asked.

"A raven for her grace from King's Landing," Ser Markas Dayne called out.

Raenera nodded her head. She rose from her chair. Margaery and Lady Olenna looked slightly shocked but quickly cover their surprise. Catelyn went back over to Arya. She was sure that whatever the letter said she would know it time. Evalyne who was talking with Sansa went to follow her.

"Stay Evalyne I will be fine. I just read it and reply to it," Raenera order softly.

"You're sure, your grace," Evalyne asked.

"Yes,excited" Raenera replied.

Raenera walked out the door. Ser Markas Dayne with his dark hair and blue eyes greeted her. He stood next to Ser Tobas Bulwer who hair dark blonde hair and brown eyes. They both bowed their head as she exited the room. The door shut quickly behind her. She took the offer letter from Ser Markas Dayne. Her eyes scanned the letter it was from Lord Varys. He wrote of Littlefinger marriage to Lady Lysa Arryn. Her eyes went wide as she read what would be damning evidence against Littlefinger in her eyes and Robb's eyes. Varys wrote how he held a dagger to Ned Stark's throat. Her plan to burn him alive became more firmly cemented in her mind. She walked off to find Robb. Ser Markas and Ser Tobas quickly followed her.

* * *

Petyr Baelish and Lady Lysa stood in the great hall of the Eerie, where the moon door was located. He had just arrived. Their marriage would take place very soon less than two days if Petyr had any say in the matter. He wanted to join with the winning side as fast as possible. And the fact that he could be with his love, Catelyn, was added benefit.

"Petyr," Lysa said excitedly.

"Darling," Petyr replied not as excited to see her.

"I'm so happy we will be tied together soon in marriage. Like we always should have been," Lysa said.

"So am I, dearest, after we are wed. It will be our best interest to enter this war." Petyr explained.

"And swear fealty to whom?" Lysa asked.

"Your nephew and wife, A Stark and Targaryen union will bring all who dispute their right to rule to the ground."

"You want me to swear loyalty to my dead husband bastard; a woman who made him in capable of loving me, who he grew to love more than anything in this world, more than my son. Who has no blood relation to him," Lysa roared.

"That bastard as you call her is winning this war," Petyr roared back at Lysa. He took a hold of her arms. "She has most of Westeros on her side. Three dragons which I hear are growing every day. They are now the size of direwolves how long before they are the size of Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes. Not to mention a direwolf that is constantly by her side and your nephew has one does he not. They have the largest army and if she and your nephew Robb want to they destroy any who stand in their way. That includes us. You are their family to them we will honor more because of that." Petyr argued.

"What about our son? How does he benefit from all of this?" Lysa asked.

"Raena grew up with him thinking him as her little brother. She never raised a hand to him. She will protect him better than anything, better than the Lannister ever could and will." Petyr said.

* * *

Raenera sat in the gardens of Riverrun later that night. She was just trying to get some time to think. Robb wanted to march on the Vale and forcibly remove Baelish, killing slowly and painfully for his crimes against his father. She had convinced him to wait for now but she was not sure for how long. Robb temper was great and this sparked it. Starlight lay in the grass by her along with Greywind. Greywind sat up by his mate protective of her in her delicate condition. Ser Markus and Ser Tobas stood by the entrance of the garden; mainly because Greywind and Starlight growled if they got any closer to her. A servant came out with her ginger tea and lemon cake that she wanted. It would hold her over to supper. Maester Davith came over to her as the servant left. He held a letter in his hand. Greywind let out a low growl as Maester Davith place his hand on her shoulder, alerting her to someone approaching her. She placed ha soothing hand on Greywind head as she turned and looked at Maester Davith.  
"A letter, your grace, from across the Narrow Sea." Maester Davith said.

"Thank you," Rae replied taking a sip of her ginger tea.

"Your stomach still rolling at the slightest unpleasant smell," Maester Davith commented questioningly.

"Yes, he wants to see his mother in bed all day I think" Rae joked.

"You have grown quite large for the moons you have been pregnant. Perhaps you can stop to see me on the morrow and I can double check something." Maester Davith commented noting the size of her baby bump already.

Raenera looked down at her baby bump. It was large for the moons that passed. She placed her hand on the bump. She stroked it lovingly. His meaning slow sank into her mind. Her eyes went wide as she turned and looked at him.

"You think I could be carrying twins, " Rae asked shocked.

"I cannot say one way or another until I examine you again," Maester Davith stated.

"I will talk to Robb we will see you on the morrow. Hopefully before nooning meal," Rae said."

"Until tomorrow, Your Grace," Maester Davith said as he left.

"Tomorrow," Rae replied.

A few minutes later, Rae was lost in her thoughts of more than one child and what that could mean in her and Robb's future. She knew with one baby he was overprotective of her she could only imagine what he would be like with more than one. She would be more danger she remembered that much from her reading book.

"Let me pass, I wish to speak with Her Grace," Lady Olenna said to Ser Markas and Ser Tobas who were blocking her way.

It was enough to break Rae from her thoughts. Starlight stood up placing her head on Rae's lap. She petted her head as she turned and looked over to Ser Markas and Tobas. They looked at her for her to make a decision.

"Let her pass, and send a servant with another tea," Raenera ordered.  
They nodded. Ser Markas stayed standing where he was. He was the better swordsman between the two. Ser Tobas went to tell servant of Queen Raenera request. Lady Olenna came over to the small table. Rae motioned to seat across from her. Lady Olenna took the seat looking at Rae. They both sat in silence for a long moment. Lady Olenna noted the letter that lay by Rae's hand.

"The raven from this morning," Lady Olenna asked.

"No, from my sister," Rae replied.

"Your sister?" Lady Olenna asked shocked.

"Daenerys, my half sister, she is across the Narrow Sea," Rae said.

The servant brought Lady Olenna some tea and platter of small sandwiches. Olenna looked to the servant asking for cheese. Raenera took a sip of her tea. Lady Olenna took a lemon cake. They both eyed each other as the servant quickly left to get Lady Olenna cheese. Rae took a deep breath.

"Let level with each other, I know you don't care for me and truthfully I don't care for you. You rather have your granddaughter in my place but that not going happen. I know you want what all family wants to better your family position," Rae said.

"You are smart."

"So are you."

"You would have made a lovely bride for Willas. But that was never to be I see that now. Perhaps, I will see my great granddaughter married to your son."

Raenera made a face at the thought of her baby son being used as a pawn in someone game for power. Her hand drifted to her belly. Lady Olenna noted that.

"You are not happy with the idea of that match."

"It's not that I don't like the match. I will not betroth my unborn child to not yet conceived child. For all, we know I could bare my husband nothing but daughters. The same could be said for Lady Margaery baring Edmure daughters or sons. I could have a son. I want my son to marry for something other than duty."

"He will be a prince his duty is to marry a high-born lady."

"Of his choosing, if my son chooses your great granddaughter I have nothing wrong with the match. But until then no more scheming," Rae ordered.

"Your Grace," Lady Olenna said.

"Lady Olenna," Raenera said reaching a truce of sorts.

* * *

A cry went up a moment later, a rider had been spotted. Ser Markas and Ser Tobas came much closer. They started to usher Lady Olenna and Raenera inside. They reached the main courtyard where all the guards stood at the ready. Ser Davos was lead inside the castle his weapons were taken from him. His eyes met the purple eyes of Raenera. Her dragons circled above the castle. Robb came out of the castle with his many guards.

"Your graces, I come on behalf of Stannis Baratheon. I am Ser Davos Seaworth," Ser Davos said.

Raenera looked at Robb and Robb looked at her. Robb came over to taking her arm. His hand went to belly. She looked at him lovingly. They turned their attention back to Ser Davos.


	50. Chapter 50

I own nothing

* * *

Robb and Raenera lead Ser Davos into a small chamber where they would try to strike a deal. A few servants brought goblets and wine and tea for Rae into the room. Robb pulled out a seat for Raenera. He nodded to servants as he looked at a fireplace. Ser Markas and Ser Tobas stood by the door guarding them. Ser Jaime was also in the chamber he stood by the fireplace looking Ser Davos Seaworth in the eyes with a cold hard stare. Rae gracefully sat down she motioned for Ser Davos to sit across from her. Robb turned back from the fireplace bring a goblet of wine over to Ser Davos. He placed one down by the seat next to Rae then he handed one to Ser Davos. Ser Davos took gladly nodding his head to Robb. He took a sip of the wine as Robb sat down across from Ser Davos next to Raenera.

Evalyne placed Raenera's tea down in front of her. Rae looked over to Evalyne with a smile. Evalyne moved back toward Greywind and Starlight who were lounging by the fireplace. Her hazel eyes caught sight of Rhaenys and Visenya soaring over the river. Selaera was not far behind the pair who were looping and displaying their power to all that could see. Raenera eyes caught Jaime looking at Lady Evalyne. Jaime's green eyes met Rae's purple eyes. Rae raised her eyebrow indicating between Evalyne and Jaime. He shrugged his shoulders focusing on the task at hand. Ser Davos cleared his throat as the servants left the room. It was enough to make Raenera look back at him.

"King Robb, Queen Raenera, King Stannis realizes that his is fighting a losing battle in the war. You have most of High Lords of Westeros on your side. I must say you do make quite an impression. You truly are a Targaryen and the Dragon Queen," Ser Davos addressed Robb and Raenera. He looked at Rae at the end addressing her solely at that point.

"Yes, but what is it he wants Ser Davos? I'm sure you have not come all this way to trade pleasantries," Robb growled bringing Ser Davos gaze back to Robb.

Rae looked over to her husband. His temper was coming to the forefront. She subtly reached for his hand giving it a little squeeze. He turned his gaze to her face his eyes soften as he looked at her. He brought their join hands to his lips kissing her knuckles. They turned back to Ser Davos, as Robb brought their hands to the swell of her stomach rubbing it.

"He simply asks, for pardons for the men that support him in his endeavor. That includes the boys that were sent to kill you, My Lady," Ser Davos started looking at her. Rae eyes and face were cold as stone. Robb squeezed her hand so he did not explode. "Also, he asks that you spare his life, and that of his wife, Queen Selyse and his daughter the Princess Shireen. And if you met these terms he swears fealty to you support you in your war effort. He will return to Dragonstone with his Red Woman."

Raenera and Robb consider his terms. Robb was deep thought about it. Raenera took a sip of her tea looking over to Ser Davos. It was clear there was no love between Ser Davos and this Red Woman. She smiled trying to control her giggles.

"You don't like this Red Woman, I take it Ser Davos. What is her name?" Raenera asked with humor in her voice.

"Melisandre, My Lady, She had a hand in the deaths of my son. And she has fooled everyone around King Stannis and even Stannis. She has him believing that he is this Azor Ahai reborn. The Lord of Light, chosen one," Ser Davos answered her.

"Some say I'm this Azor Ahai reborn or even my half sister Daenerys. We have awakened stone dragons been reborn in fire. You follow the faith of R'hllor, Ser Davos." Rae replied, remembering who the Lord of Light was from her reading in King's Landing.

"I follow no faith, My Lady," Ser Davos replied look in her eyes.

She pursued her lips. For a long time, she had no faith until she found the Weirwood tree and the faith of the Old Gods. She was raised in the faith of the seven but it never sat well with her. She still had no qualms about being called My Lady. But she knew every time that Ser Davos call her such Robb's temper rose. He saw as a slight.

"It is Her Grace" Robb growled sounding every bit like a wolf.

Raenera looked over at Robb. She was not offended by Ser Davos calling her my Lady. She understood his loyalty to Stannis. Ser Davos bowed his head looking over to her. Robb looked at her.

"I mean no offence Your Graces," Ser Davos said.

"It is fine," Rae said looking at Robb.

Robb looked at her for a moment leaning over kissing her forehead. He rested his forehead against her forehead. He could see she was playing a diplomat. He was not use to being calling His Grace or Your Grace. He had always been born to a Lord. But Raenera, his lovely wife, was always had been royalty. He wanted to defend her honor and birthright. She kissed him softly. It was enough to cool his temper for a moment. Robb turned his head looking at Ser Davos. He stood up.

"Here are my terms Ser Davos; Lord Stannis will swear loyalty not only to me but to the rightful Queen of Westeros, Raenera. The men that fought with him will be pardon. I regret to inform you that one of the boys that tried to kill my wife is dead and the other is to be sent to man the wall for the part in the attempt. I have shown him mercy at my wife request," Robb stopped for a moment looking at her.

Rae smiled up at him. She was letting him be the King that was destined to be. He thought over Ser Davos terms one thing stood one to him. Dragonstone, it was the ancestral home of Targaryen family. By all rights, it belonged to Raenera, not Stannis.

"His wife and daughter will not be harmed by me or any of my men. They are innocent in all of this. Shireen is the same age of my dear sister Arya. I could not sooner kill Shireen then I could kill Arya. My problems with your King's terms are quite simple. The red woman, whom you have spoken of poisoning Stannis's mind, I have no doubt a hand in the attempted murder of my wife. I cannot idly sit back when she could try not only to kill my queen but the child she carries. If you say is true and she had a hand in the death of your son and by my mother recounting the death of Renly Baratheon. I cannot let her live. She will sentence to death. I have no qualms about his faith of R'hllor" Robb paused butchering the Valyrian word. Raenera tried hard not to laugh. She smiled looking up at him with laughter in her eyes. "Or whatever in Seven Hells it called. He can find a new priest or priestess. Dragonstone will be returned to my wife. It is after all her family's ancestral seat and by right the birthright of my second son. If he swears fealty to me I will give him Storm's End make him Lord Paramount of the Stormlands," Robb said.

Ser Davos nodded his head the terms seemed to be fair. This was not what he was thinking they would be like. Raenera and Robb seemed to be genuine to be love.  
"You will live at first light. I require response promptly. If he disagrees with my terms, I will rain down the full power of my army on him before I take King's Landing. I will litter the ground with Baratheon bodies from here to Dragonstone," Robb said sounding very much like ruthless king banging his hand down on the table.

"I understand your graces," Ser Davos said.

Raenera rose from her seat placing her hand on Robb's back. She noted the Evalyne and Jaime had moved closer together. Robb looked at her. She was the softness to his ruthless wolf nature at the same time Robb was the voice of reason to her hot-headed dragon nature. She smiled at him. She then walked around the table offering Ser Davos her arm.

"You must be tried. Allow me to show you to your chamber for the night. You are more than welcome to join us for the feast tonight," Raenera said.

Ser Davos looked between Raenera and Robb. He was unsure what was do to not take her arm would be an offence but if he took her arm he did want to see the possessive wolf nature of Robb Stark protecting his mate. Robb looked at him nodding his head. Ser Davos placed his hand on her arm. She smiled at him as she led him from the chamber. Ser Jaime, Ser Markas followed protecting her along with Evalyne and Starlight.

"Follow them," Robb muttered to Greywind.

Greywind looked at Robb and then at Raenera's retreating form. He nodded his wolf head in doggie way. He got up looping in front of Raenera. He inserted himself between Ser Davos and Rae. Raenera could not help but laugh.

* * *

They came to the chamber Ser Davos would be staying in for the night. He and Rae had been talking on the walk there. She was not the cold heart person so many people thought she was. She did really care about the people. It was easy to see her kind nature. He knew there was intelligence behind her eyes. He would hate to see what she could do if pushed come to shove. He had no doubt as ruthless as Robb was she could hold her own.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Ser Davos said robotically

"You can call me My Lady Ser Davos just not in front of my husband. I'm not your queen yet," Raenera teased.

"With any hope, you soon will be," Ser Davos said.

"I want you to know something,"

"What is that?"

"Do not worry about the fate of Shireen. Know that I will do everything in power to protect her, regardless what her father does. My husband and I do not kill children. She will not be made an example of, like my niece and nephew, were," Rae replied.

"Thank you, Your Grace, " Ser Davos said really meaning the word Your Grace.

He could see it then. She did have the royal blood. She was destined to b a great queen. Raenera gave him a true smile it light up her amethyst eyes. It caused her face to become even more beautiful than it was already. Ser Davos could see why so many flocked to her side and case. He could see why Robb was so smitten with her.

"I sure you would like to bathe. I will send maids to bring water."

"Thank you"

"Think nothing of it Ser Davos."

Ser Davos watch Raenera depart arm and arm with her Lady in waiting, Evalyne. The guards close ranks around her protect her from all danger. But it was funny for she had to lethal wolves walking along with her. Her word about her being the lord of light chosen one came to his mind. For the first time in his life, he had a question of faith.

* * *

Later, that night, Raenera sat in Robb's and her chamber. She was dressed for bed. She was lying across the bed on her stomach reading her sister's words. She smiled reading of her sister happiness at finding out of Rae's existence and how she found happiness and love with her first husband Khal Drogo. But as she read on her smile slowly faded when she read of his passing and lost of Daenerys child. She had tears in her eyes as she read of how Daenerys birthed her three male dragons, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. Robb came into the room shut the door causing Rae to jump. She rolled over looking at who entered the room.

"Lost in thoughts my love," Robb said coming over to her.

Robb leaned down kissing her softly. He noted the letter on the bed. He moved away starting to get undressed. Raenera picked back up the letter reading on. Robb pulled off his tunic.

"Who is the letter from?" Robb asked.

"My sister, she supports our claim. She does not understand my love for you. She calls you a traitor for your father part in the rebellion against our father but she will accept you for me. She wants to meet me. She has three dragons, Drogon his black dragon with red accents. He is named for her later husband Khal Drogo. He much more aggressive than his siblings and larger; remind you of anyone." Raenera questioned.

"Selaera and Visenya a bad day, " Robb said.

"Visenya just has a foul temper. Selaera has always been more aggressive. The other two are both males too; Rhaegal is named for one of my half-brothers Rhaegar. He is a green dragon with bronze accents. She has not written of his temperament or that of his other brother. And Viserion is a creamy white dragon with gold accents. He is named for my other half -brother Viserys."

Robb comes over to the bed kneel on the bed. He took the letter from her hands. Before, he leans down capturing her lips with his. He started to pepper kisses over her face.

"What else does she write?"

"If we ever need her she will come with them to help us."

Robb started to kiss his way down her neck. He sank his teeth into her neck leaving behind love bites. Rae started to pull on his hair causing him to look at her. She captured his lips on her again. They pulled apart.

"There is something I need to tell you," Rae started unsurely.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Robb asked worried his hand went to baby bump on her belly.

"No nothing is wrong. Maester Davith commented on my size and how many moons I am pregnant. He tells me I'm quite large for the number of moons."

"He just healthy wolf pup."

"It might be pups Robb"  
"Pups, as in more than one" Robb stuttered.

"He wants to examine again tomorrow, to be sure," Rae said.

Rae's hand ran soothingly down his face and his curls. His stupor quickly left his eyes. He became even more determined.

"That settles it then," Robb said.

"Settles what my love," Rae asked completely lost.

"In a weeks time, I and most of the men will depart for the Twins. You will stay here with my sisters, mother, your lady in waiting and Lady Margaery. I'll leave 3,000 men and most of our Kingsgaurds here to protect you and our growing family," Robb stated.

"Robb," Rae started.

"I will not chance you or them in war camp" Robb stated silencing her with a kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

I own nothing

* * *

Ser Jaime found Ser Davos on the battlements of Riverrun later that night. Ser Davos was looking up at the stairs. He was thinking of Shireen and what Melisandre could have talk Stannis into while he was gone. After the feast Ser, Davos walked outside in time to watch Raenera interact with her dragons. She was a good leader it was clear to see and intelligent. He wondered if he was on the wrong side for the first time. He did not the mumbo jumbo Melisandre spouted about The Lord of Light chosen one. But seeing Raenera made him question everything. He heard the story how the dragons were born from Smalljon Umber. She had won over so many including Ser Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister. When he was Martyn and Willem Lannister alive and well cared for. They were letting the boys be boys. Jaime coughed waking Ser Davos from his thoughts. Ser Davos turned and looked at Jaime.

"Her Grace asked me to give you this," Jaime said handing him a scroll.

"What does it say?" Ser Davos asked taking the scroll.

"I do not know. She just asked me to get it to you. I do as My Queen commands," Jaime replied like it was nothing.

Jaime turned to walk away. Ser Davos looked up to the stars one last time. A question plagued his mind.

"May I ask you a question Lord Lannister?" Ser Davos called out.

Jaime turned and looked at Ser Davos. He nodded his head. Not many people called him Lord Lannister it was always Kingslayer.

"If they are your children, you are on the opposing side now then they are why?" Ser Davos asked.

"Her Grace, Raenera, Raena has always been different special willing to look past people faults. She was quite close to Tyrion when she was nothing more than the bastard daughter of Lord Arryn. Or at least what the world thought she was. I took her as, as so many did, a naïve young girl. I realized it was all an act now." Jaime paused. He thought back on one of his conversation with Tyrion. The conversation was after a particularly nasty bout between Prince Joffrey and Raena. Joffery had skinned Raena pet cat before her very eyes. It was one of the few times that he every saw her fire like temper. It did not help matters that Tywin had also witness her temper, calling her a "demon child". "My brother told me a time or two that there was more to her then what met the eyes. His exact words were "she is playing us all." I was content to serve the Lannister's side until that fateful night. When her dragons were born, seeing her emerge from the flames unhurt by them with three baby dragons, long since gone from this world, is enough to make one question everything. It does something to a person. She inspired my devotion and loyalty. She gave me a chance when so many would never dream of it. After all, I killed her father," Jaime finished.

"You are loyal only to her," Ser Davos commented shocked.

"I serve and guard him because of her. If he dies she will never be the same. It is clear as the moon in the sky. She loves him with all of her and he loves her the same way. It is almost if they are part of the same whole. Like those Septon spouts off about in the marriage ceremony," Jaime said.

Ser Davos stared into the night sky watching the winking stars. He realized now if Stannis were to try to kill her, and if he actually succeeded in doing. If what Jaime said was true, which what he had seen of the pair it rang true. There would be not turning Robb to Stannis side.

"I bid you good night Ser Jaime. Keep them safe," Ser Davos said before Jaime turned to walk away.

"I will, safe travels," Jaime replied.

* * *

Ser Davos came to his room. The conversation with Jaime still echoed through his mind. He truly was a changed man. They story of Queen Raenera rising from a bastard in King's Landing to powerhouse Queen she was now was something very few would believe. It reminded him of his own rise to where he was now. It was clear to see the people devotion to her. He started to prepare for bed. Fist light would come too soon. He pulled the scroll out sitting on the bed. He unraveled it. His eyes went wide as he read.

 _"Ser Davos Seaworth, I figure you like to have my words to you in writing. So here they are. Lady Shireen will not come to any harm from by my hands or that of my husband or the men the serve us. If need be she will have the full protection of the crown. I understand better than anyone that we cannot choose our parents. I'm glad she has you. Such loyalty is hard to come by. Know this, if ever you feel the desire to serve me and my husband, know that we would welcome it with open arms._

 _Sincerely hopefully your friend, Queen Raenera Stark, First of her name, Queen in the North,_ _Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm._

Ser Davos looked at the letter for a long moment. He dreamed that she would take an interest in him.

* * *

Melisandre and Stannis stood in the war camp. Her eyes were locked on the fire. Stannis was going over war maps. He needed Robb's men to defeat the Lannisters. But he was not sure he wanted to deal with this dragon queen. Ser Davos should be at Riverrun by now. Melisandre came forward placing her hand on his back.

"What bothers you?"

"This treaty with this Young Wolf and the Dragon Queen"

"Then don't, you are the Lord of Lights chosen one. Kill her take her three dragons for they belong truly to the Lord of Light. Bring the Yong Wolf to heel. For the night is dark and full of terrors. And what does this little girl know of terrors."

Stannis looked once more at the maps. He knew she was right. He just needed to wait for Davos return. So he could cement his plans for the siege that was to come.

* * *

The next morning, Robb and Rae came from seeing Maester Davith and Maester Vyman chambers. Robb's hand rested on the swell of Rae's belly. A huge smile was plastered on his face. Raenera was in a state of shock with a smile on her face. She could not wrap her head around two babies in her stomach. But not only had Maester Davith confirmed it but Maester Vyman as well. There were two distinct heartbeats not including her own of course. Ser Tobas and Ser Torrhen and Ser Markas were the guarding them. Ser Tobas and Ser Torrhen were in the front. Ser Markas, who was one of the best swordsmen, was in the back. Jaime compared him to Ser Arthur Dayne who was the best swordsmen in all of Seven Kingdoms, before Robb's father bested him.

"I can't believe there two," Robb said in shock

"Neither can I. I am going to be huge towards the end," Rae replied.

"You grow more beautiful not huge. Our pups will be strong and healthy," Robb commented.

"I have no doubt about that, I love you," Rae commented.

"And I you," Robb said pausing as they came toward the main courtyard.

"I have to go meet with Septon Marthew. Seeing to any last minute details that need to be sorted out before tomorrow," Rae stated.

"No heavy lifting. Have Ser Tobias or Jaime do it. Seven hells woman even Tyrion can lift things but not you. I'll have them keep an eye on you if I have to." Robb ordered.

"I will I promise, you worry too much," Rae teased leaning up to kiss him softly.

"And you my dear don't worry enough," Robb retorted returning the kiss.

Robb wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. They deepen the kiss. They pulled apart when the need for air overrode everything else. He kissed her again softly resting his forehead against hers. They locked eyes.

"I worry plenty. I worry about you when you off to battle, worry what will happen to me if you should fall in battle. I'm worried about being not good enough mother to them. I worry I will hurt them someway not meaning to after or before they are born. I worry that I will not be a good queen. I worry about so much, Robb, I cannot stop think of things that make me scared. But being with you and the little things that I can control are what keeps me grounded," Rae revealed with tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
Robb looked deep into her eyes. He took a deep breath pulling her into a tight hug. He brought his head near her ear.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, my love. And the fact that you worry tells me you were born for this," Robb whispered.

Her hands tangled in his curls. She took comfort from his embrace. She pulled his head away from her shoulder. They lean in kissing each other one more time. Catelyn came out on her way to see Septon Marthew.

"Ah Raena there you are, I was looking for you."

"Morning Catelyn," Rae said.

Robb sighed kissing her forehead before he walked her other to his mother. Catelyn and Rae linked arms started to head towards the Sept.

"Keep an eye on her mother, she is carrying twins," Robworriedly.

"I will son," Catelyn said.

* * *

Later, Rae sat in the gardens of Riverrun. Something that Davos said did not well with her. It was the fact that Melisandre, this red woman, poisoned Stannis's mind. She was truly worried what would Stannis do. If he was a smart man and what she remembered about him he was he would side with them. But if this woman she never met had turned Stannis. Stannis would not give up the crown so easily. That was part of the reason she gave Jaime that letter to give to Ser Davos. She truly liked Ser Davos. Ser Markas was guarding her. He cracked a smile at her. Evalyne sat across from her. Evalyne was going little details for the wedding with her.

"I cannot help but realize that the Tyrell's are paying for all of this," Evalyne said waking Rae from her thoughts.

"They are paying it because they want to be on the crown's good side Evalyne. Not out of the goodness of their hearts. Lady Olenna had all but told me she wants Margaery's child to marry my child."

"But Margaery is not even married yet," Evalyne said shocked.

"It about a family position in the world that is all. She wants her family to be the ruling party. Why do you think they married Margaery to Lord Renly? We both know he was more attracted to Lord Loras."

"Will you do that to your son?" Evalyne asked curiously.

"I hope to have him marry your daughter," Rae said truthfully part revealing her plans.

"But I not married with no prospects for marriage," Evalyne countered.

"Ser Jaime," Rae laughed.

Evalyne blushed looking down. She was deeply attracted to Ser Jaime. But she knew her father would never agree. She looked up at Rae with a smile. They shared a smile as they looked over numbers.

"That will never happen," Evalyne started.

"It may. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be," Rae laughed.

Ser Howar and Ser Hectar approach the girls. Behind was a young girl. She stood maybe five foot three inches tall. She had dark brown hair with honey brown eyes. Her head was bowed.

"Forgive the intrusion, Your Grace, Lady Evalyne," Ser Howar started his brown eyes looking at Rae.

"Allow us to introduce our younger sister Clarysse Bracken," Ser Hectar continued.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Clarysse," Rae said

"Your Grace," Clarysse said softly.

"Forgive me Clarysse for a moment," Rae started. Clarysse nodded her head. She stood up causing Evalyne and Clarysse to bow as did Hectar and Howar. She linked arms with the two guards.

"Are you or are you not suppose to be guarding my husband?" Rae growled.

"We are your grace, Ser Jaime is with him at the moment," They said in unison.

Rae gave each of them a hard stare. Her lips were pursed. Hectar and Howar looked down for a moment.

"Our sister wanted to meet you and father asked us to ask you to let Claryssebemade one of your lady in waiting." Hectar said quickly.

Rae sighed nodding her head. She looked at each of them. She did not need another lady-in- waiting. But it was expected of her. She had no reason to not accept the young girl into her company.

"Fine, just don't leave my husband side when you are charged with guarding him," Rae reprimanded.

"Yes, Your Grace," They said in unison bowing to her quickly leaving her.

Rae walked back over to the small table were Evalyne and Clarysse were conversing. They looked up when she came over to the table. Rae sat gracefully down.

"Welcome to my company Lady Clarysse."

"You mean it, your Grace, " Clarysse said excitedly.

Rae could not help but to the smile at the excitement of her new lady-in-waiting. Evalyne also smiled at Clarysse. They all settle down for tea.

* * *

Robb and his lords were going over numbers for the upcoming siege. Edmure was looking at the map. Tyrion sat by one of the table's drinking out the goblet. Ser Jaime stood by the door.

"Walder Frey is a coward. If we surround him he will have no choice but to surrender Your Grace" Brynden "Blackfish" Tully commented.

Tyrion snorted at that comment. It caused Robb to look at Tyrion. Tyrion got up walking over to the pitcher of wine. He proceeded to pour himself a glass.

"He has my father protection. He will not surrender without a fight. He wants all of the Riverlands and Riverrun. Surrounded or not, we have the numbers to starve them out. That a good plan but what about all the women in that keep," Tyrion commented.

"How do you know," Edmure started.

"I drink and I know things, it what I do" Tyrion commented.

It caused Jaime to laugh. Robb looked at Tyrion for a long moment. Starving Walder Frey out was not high on his list of things he wanted to do. He knew he would be away from Rae for a long time as it as with the siege. Starving them out would take too much time. He wanted to win and be back in Rae's arms.

"What would you suggest Lord Tyrion," Robb asked.

It caused all the eyes of the other lords to go wide. Tyrion and Robb met eyes. They had their differences. He realized that Robb was starting to value in him. Tyrion started to come up with a plan in his mind.

* * *

Evalyne and Clarysse walk out the garden. They giggle and were talking as they walked. Rae sat by the water that ran through the gardens. She had her face in her hands trying to figure out her next move. A clearing of throat woke her from her mind. She looked up meeting the eyes of Prince Obyren. He had a letter in his hands.

"Your Grace, a beautiful woman like yourself should not look so upset," Obyren stated.

"I'm in a middle of war Prince Obyren how else am I suppose to be," Rae countered.

"You are winning said war" Obyren countered again.

Obyren and Rae stared at each other a long moment. She tilted her head at him. He was right. They were winning for now. But Rae knew how quickly the tide could change if she was not careful.

"I receive a Raven from my brother. Tyrion sent Myrcella to Sunspear to betrothed to Trystane, before he left King's Landing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rae asked questioning his motives.

"The Lannister have hurt my family."

"You think to strike them by hurting Myrcella Baratheon."

"Myrcella Hill, your Grace"

"Myrcella Lannister if anything," Rae started. Rae's eyes stared hard into Prince Obyren eyes. Her lips were pursed. The iciness that could be in her eyes came to the forefront. Prince Obyren back up a step as he looked at her eyes. Her mind quickly worked out what Prince Doran plan. "You tell your brother if one hair is harmed on her head. I will take his head for treason. I will give you vengeance Tywin and The Mountain and Amory Lorch, who pulled Princess Rhaenys from out from under her father bed, will die slowly and painfully. Betray me and I will bring my fury on you." Rae said coldly.

Obyren could see it then the dragon that rested inside of her. So many claimed that Rhaegar was the last dragon but it clear as the sun in the sky that Raenera was a dragon. Calm intelligent but also deadly all rested behind her beautiful purple eyes. Obyren nodded his head leaving her with her thoughts. Rae let a sigh this was the last thing she needed right now.


	52. Chapter 52

I own nothing

I want to say thank you for all the reviews, favorite and followers.

* * *

The next morning Raenera stood in her and Robb's chambers with Evalyne and Clarysse along with Lexise and Keila. They were helping her get ready for the wedding. Raenera was dreading this wedding. Not that, she did not want Lord Edmure married but she could tell Margaery was much like her grandmother. She was fearfully what the pairing could do. Clarysse tied the back of her gown closed. Evalyne came over to Raenera offering her a cup of ginger tea.

"Thank you, " Raenera said.

"You are welcome your grace," Evalyne said.

Lexise and Keila started to tide up the room and make the bed. The tub was still in the room. Clarysse motioned for Rae to sit down at the table so they could tackle her hair. She started to twist and braid Rae's hair into intricate Evalyne brought over her the crown made by Robb's Grandfather. A knock sounded at the door. Robb entered the chamber he was dressed in a black tunic wit a cloak over his shoulders with two direwolves head resting on his chest. Even the belt around his waist had silver direwolves on it. He carried in a small box.

"Ladies, darling, you all look lovely," Robb greeted.

"Your Grace," Clarysse and Evalyne giggled.

Rae turned and smiled over at him. The love shined in her eyes. Robb came over to her placing the box in front of her. She raised her eyebrows. He leaned down kissing her. She returned the kiss. Clarysse made an awe sound. Evalyne who used to Robb's and Rae's shows of affection looked away.

"Sweetheart" Rae scolded teasingly pulling away.

"I could not help it your lips are so sweet. And besides I did get to do a normal wake up moment with the need to get ready for the wedding," Robb countered.

Rae and Robb looked at each other for a time before she started to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. His hand went to the swell of her baby bump. He pulled away putting a box in her hands. Her eyes widen as she looked at him.

"What is this?" Rae asked shocked.

"Open it, I love to spoil my girl, I hope you would wear it today" Robb explained.

Rae opened the box. Inside was necklace fit for a queen. The center hand a direwolf head with topaz for eye around it was three dragons blowing fire toward large ruby that was above the direwolf head. It was beautiful done in all silver to match the direwolves on Robb's clothes. She looked at him with her mouth open and wide eyes. Robb kissed her again softly placing it around her neck. Her hand went to the necklace.

"I love you," Rae said softly as she caressed his jawline.

"And I you, I don't think this crown match it, though, " Robb said indicating the crown Evalyne brought over looked shocked to her knowledge that was only crown Rae had. Evalyne eyes went a little wide. She walked over to the middle size jewelry box that housed Rae's jewelry. She looked through it finding the crown that burnt with Rae. It had been cleaned up it was beautiful but still bared the signs of fire. She brought over to Robb. Robb looked at Evalyne. Robb smiled at her taking the crown placing on Rae's head.  
"There perfect, we are ready," Robb said.

"Not yet", Rae said she nodded to Evalyne to bring her Robb's crown.

Robb hated wearing the damn crown. He eyed her a moment. The crown had always been meant to sit on Rae's head. He was never destined to wear a crown. Evalyne brought over the crown she placed it on Robb's head.

"Now we prefect," Rae teased him.

"Rae," Robb warned.

"I love you," Rae countered kissing him.

"And I you," Robb replied kissing her softly.

* * *

Robb and Raenera stood in the front by the Septon in the Sept of Riverrun. Catelyn stood near Raenera with Arya, and Sansa. Sansa was on the arm of betrothed, Smalljon. Edmure stood up by Septon Marthew, and behind him was Brynden "Blackfish" with the Tully's Cloak for Margaery. On one side were all of Northern Soldiers and Lords with Riverlands lords and soldiers. They stood behind Robb and Raenera. Prince Oberyn stood right behind Raenera with Ser Jaime.

On the other side were all the Reach soldiers and lords with Lady Olenna in the front. Loras could not be there he was still guarding Harrenhal. He was running it quite well Rae hated to admit. Robb had yet to make up his mind on who would be the New Lord of the twins. It was now down to Gendry and Loras Tyrell. As much as Rae had championed for Tyrion it would never come to pass. Lord Loras Tyrell would likely be the new Lord of the Twins.

The prayers had started. Lord Randyll Tarly stood near his daughter Lady Evalyne behind Lady Olenna and the spot saved for Mace. She made little sideways glances at Ser Jaime met Jaime's eyes. Tyrion elbowed Jaime in the side causing him to look over at Tyrion. Tyrion looked over towards Evalyne. She smiled shyly as she caught Jaime's eyes. Her father caught her gaze frown at her. She quickly advert her eyes the ground bowing her head. Randyll Tarly stared at Jaime for a long moment. Jaime looked forward again.

Mace and Lady Margaery entered into the Sept. Mace was on the right and Margaery on the left. They made their way down the aisle. Edmure eyes went wide at the sight of her. She looked like she was destined to be a queen not a simple Lady of Riverrun. Robb took Rae hand give it a tiny squeeze. She smiled up at him. Mace and Margaery paused their ascent to Edmure at Robb and Raenera. They both bowed their heads in respect of their King and Queen. Edmure smiled she was truly the beautiful charming bride he hope for. They went up the stairs to stand before Septon Marthew and Edmure. Mace kissed her cheek before let go her arm descending the steps coming to stand by Lady Olenna. She made a sideways glance at Raenera with smug look on her face.

"My King, My Queen, Lords and Ladies we stand here in the sight of the Gods and men to witness the union of men and wife, one flesh one heart one soul." Septon Marthew started. Robb looked down at Rae and she looked up at. It echoed Edmure glance at Margaery and Margaery glance at Edmure. Robb and Rae joined hands. "You may now cloak the bride bringing her under your protection." Marthew finished.

Edmure removed Margaery maiden Tyrell cloak handing it to Brynden. His hand brushed the bare back of Margaery. Her gown had large key-hole back. Edmure gulped for a moment before taking the Tully cloak from Brynden. He placed it around Margaery's shoulders brushing the top of her chest. She blushed slightly looking up at him shyly. Raenera knew it was act. Margaery smiled up at him brightly as they joined hands. Septon Marthew tied a white ribbon around their joined hands. It was tied in a knot.

"Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell and Edmure of house Tully are one heart, one flesh and one soul," Marthew started. Margaery and Edmure stole a glance at each other they both had smiles on their faces. Robb stole a glance at Rae. She wore a sweet smile as she looked up at Robb. "Cursed be he would seek to tear them asunder. In the sights of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity" Marthew announced.

Marthew removed the ribbon binding their hands together. Their hands remained locked together. They turned to look at each other. Robb glance down at Rae and Rae at up him. The love that shared between them was clear as day to see. Not so much as the pair that was marrying but they both they would find happiness together.

"Look upon each other and say the words" Marthew commanded.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stanger," Margaery and Edmure said in unison.

Robb and Rae mouthed those words to each other as Margaery and Edmure did so. They both smiling as they said them.

"I am hers and she is mine," Edmure said and Robb mouthed to Rae at the same time as Margaery said and Rae mouthed. "I am his and he is mine"

"From this day until the end of days," They finished the vows in unison as Robb and Rae mouthed the word back to each other.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Edmure said.

Edmure lean down capturing Margaery lips in passion filled kiss. The hall erupted in applause. Robb quickly leaned down kissing Rae before he lifted his head clapping whole heartily. This did not go unnoticed by Lord Tyrion. Rae looked over her shoulder met Tyrion eyes. He raised his eyebrow in question. Rae just held her head high smiling lovingly up at Robb turning back clapping.

Right as, Lord Edmure and Lady Margaery turned to face the crowd. They both had a smile on their faces. They descended the stairs. They paused on their way out of the Sept to bow to Robb and Raenera. Robb and Rae smiled at the pair of them. Before, they moved on exiting the Sept. Rae caught Lady Olenna's eyes. She raised her eyebrow at Raenera in question. Rae just held her head high leaning into her husband chest. Robb smile down at her. He kissed her forehead. He brought his hand to swell on her belly. Before, he offered her his arm. She gladly took his arm. They started to exit the Sept. Robb and Rae made their way down the aisle all the people bowed their heads as they passed.

* * *

Tywin was going over a raven. He was shocked that the betrayal of the Freys had not sparked a battle between Robb's Stark army and the Freys. He had sent some men their because he needed the Twins to stay in Crown's control. A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter" Tywin growled.

Lord Varys entered the room. Tywin looked up for a moment before going back to the paper he was reading. Lord Vary came farther into the room. The raven told him of the marriage of Lady Lysa Arryn to Petyr Baelish. All was going according to plan thus far.

"Yes Lord Varys," Tywin asked.

"I regret to inform you My Lord Hand, that Lady Margaery had wed Lord Edmure of Riverrun."

"The Young Wolf is smarter then we give him credit for,"

"And his Dragon Queen, they say her dragons grow with each passing moon. Soon they will be as large as the dragons the conquer Westeros the first time. My birds whisper that she has complete control over them and they are capable of breathing fire."

"How long?"

"I don't know, I hear that they plan to take the Twins first. Ser Davos, King Stannis's hand was spotted with them. If they join forces, will be unstoppable even more so than before. King Joffery needs a Queen. There is Yara Greyjoy. The Greyjoys will not join Robb's army now that he has removed Theon's head." Lord Varys explained.

"Get out," Tywin roared he did not want his grandson married to the pirate whore.

* * *

The feast was in full swing. Robb and Rae sat next to each other feeding each other little bits of food. The band was playing a few songs. Lady Margaery and Lord Edmure looked very happy. Sansa was dancing with Smalljon. Arya as telling jokes with Brynden and Gendry. Jaime was dancing with Evalyne surprisingly close. Clarysse was talking with Tyrion who was watching his brother with envy. Bronn told a crude joke causing Clarysse to giggle. That brought Tyrion eyes to Clarysse. Bronn met Tyrion eyes over Clarysse head look at the dance floor then back to Clarysse trying to hint at Tyrion to ask her to dance. Tyrion finally got the hint. Offering Clarysse his arm, she had a huge smile on her face. Rae smiled at the pair, Tyrion deserved to be happy. Robb's hand caressed the baby bump.

"If they are boys what do you want to call them?" Robb asked.

"I always wanted to name my son Torrhen," Rae started.

Robb kissed the top of her head nodding his head. He and his father always admire him for what he done. It was fitting that they named their son after a man that dealt with Targaryen so well and the last King in the North before Robb. Rae looked at Robb for a long moment. The second name she knew Robb would love. It was man that she came to admire so much in the short time she knew him.

"And the second" Robb teased.

"Eddard, after your father," Rae said.

Robb looked at her for moment with tear in his eyes. He pulled her close kissing her soundly. It got a few cat calls from drunken men. Rae blushed pulled away burying her head in his chest. It caused Robb to laugh. After a moment Robb looked over to Margaery and Edmure.

"I think it time for the bedding" Robb called out.

Instantly men and women descend on the couple. They pulled each other in opposite directions. Starting to remove their clothes, Rae watched leaning into Robb's embrace.

"I'm glad we did not have one of those," Rae said truthfully.

"It only way to make sure the marriage is consummated," Robb said.

"There are other ways" Rae teased resting her hand on the swell where their children rest.

Robb laughed cuddling her close to him. Randyll Tarly came over to the pair. His eyes locked on Jaime and Evalyne who stood very near each other clapping as the couple was lead from the room.

"I want something done about the Kingslayer he has gotten too close to my pure daughter I refuse to have her compromised because of him," Randyll Tarly demanded.

Robb looked over to the pair they were closed but still respectful. His eyes went back to Rae. He could feel her anger that radiating from her.

"You can ask for no better match, Lord Tarly. He is Lord of Casterly Rock. I think they would make a good match" Rae countered daring him to argue with her.

Randyll Tarly looked unhappy but said nothing. He looked at Robb knowing that Robb was the King if he forbids the match nothing could change it. Rae may like the match as much as she liked but she was only a queen the king held all the power.

"I think it a good match" Robb said after a time.


	53. Chapter 53

I own nothing

I want to say a big thank you to all of your that support this story.

* * *

Four days after the wedding Robb stood in his chambers he shared with Rae. He was preparing to leave for battle. Yesterday was the first real time he saw his uncle after he was married. The normal three days, alone in the chamber with no handmaidens or servants other the delivering food had gone well for Lord Edmure. They had shared displeasure about leaving their wives but they both agreed that Freys need to destroy after they betrayed them.

He really hating leaving Rae here but it was safer for her and their pups. Starlight would be staying with Rae along with her dragons they were too young to be away from their mother. That and the fact it gave Robb comfort that she had three weapons of mass destruction at her fingertips if need me. Tyrion was staying with them. They agreed that Tyrion was better suited sitting with her then in the middle of a battlefield. Jaime was coming with Robb. He hoped that Tyrion plan worked. If not they were prepared for the long haul. Rae let out a sleepy moan rolling over. It brought Robb's eyes back her. She looked beautiful. A tiny beam of moonlight made her look ethereal. His eyes went to the bump where his pups rest. He wondered her body would change when he was away. Her body had already begun to change and her habits had changed. She was more tired wanting to lie about and sleep more. His mother had to tell him it was normal or he would have Maester Vyman and Maester Davith in his chambers constantly. Her breast had started to swell as well, they more sensitive. He enjoyed that change in her beautiful curves and the swell of the baby bump. It proved to the world that she was his and his alone.

Robb came over to the bed after he was ready to leave. Greywind looked up from his spot by Starlight. He stood at the foot of the bed. Robb sat down on the bed kissing Rae softly. Then he slowly kissed her forehead. He hated to wake her but he wanted to say goodbye to her. He leaned down kissing her baby bump.

"Hello, pups it's your father, be good for your mother when I'm away," Robb whispered to the baby bump.

Robb caressed the bump. He heard her moan shifting in her sleep. He looked up at her face as she opened her eyes. Her hand went to remove the sleep from her eyes.

"Robb," Rae questioned sleepily

Robb moved the up by her wrapping his arm around her. He kissed her softly as she became more awake. He hated that he woke her from her peaceful sleep.

"Go back to bed sweetheart, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave," Robb soothingly explained.

"I will see you off, like proper wife and queen," Rae said shocked that he wanted her to go back to sleep.

Rae pulled the furs off of her body revealing her nude body. Robb groaned bit instantly went to help her off the bed. She was beautiful even now with child. He would miss holding her in his arms, waking up with her cuddled into his chest. She kissed him as a thank you before; she darted behind the dressing divider. She started to pull on her underclothes a loose fitting silvery blue gown. Robb sat down on the edge of the bed near Greywind. He whined at the thought of leaving his mate to care for his pups alone but did not want to leave Robb either. Robb looked down at him. They stared into each other's eyes understand what the other was feeling. They were both dreading leaving their mates. He petted him behind his ears as Greywind laid his head on Robb's lap. Starlight made her way over to Robb. Her belly was very extended, it nearly touched the ground. She rested her head on his lap let out a little whine. He knew one thing for sure; when he came back to Riverrun there would be more direwolves south of the Wall. He scratched her behind her ear.

"Hey girl," Robb started as he greeted Starlight. She licked his hands her way of showing him affection. She then nuzzled into his leg. Greywind started to nuzzle her. Robb looked over to the dressing divider. "You know, love, you don't have to see me off. I know and understand our pups need sleep," Robb tried to convince her to go back to bed.

Robb knew seeing her standing there when he rode away would just make it harder to do. Rae came out from behind the dressing divider. She was dress in lovely gown it emphasized her baby bump. Robb stood up meeting her halfway wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her deeply pulling away only when the need for air became too much for them. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you and protectiveness you have for me. Robb, I can go back to bed after you leave," Rae said soothingly as her hand cradled his jaw.

Robb sighed knowing that she was right. He leaned in kissing her again softly. His one hand traveled to where his children rested while his other hand went over top her hand. They looked each other deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, promise me Rae, sweetheart, when I am away you take care of yourself and them."

"I promise, Robb I'll have your mother and Brynden with me and most of the kingsgaurds with me. You really think they will let anything happen to me?" Rae asked.

"I know but for my peace of mind I needed to hear you say it."

A knock sounded at the door. Robb and Rae pulled away from each other looking at the door. Robb lets go of her walking over to the door.

"Your Grace, we are ready whenever you are, " Randyll Tarly said.

"We will be down in a moment, Lord Tarly thank you," Robb replied as Rae came over to him linking her arm with his.

"Your Graces," Randyll Tarly said bowing turning to leave.

* * *

Evalyne was getting ready to see her father and Ser Jaime off. Her dark hair was pulled back in simple half back braid style. She dressed in a red gown with emerald green embroidery around the neckline of gown and belt. A knock sounded on the door. She opened the door, her eyes went wide. Ser Jaime stood in front of her dressed in his armor. He looked every bit the golden lion. His green eyes went wide at the sight of her. She looked beautiful to him. He looked around him there was no one else around.

"I want you to have this," Jaime said taking a golden lion necklace out placing it in Evalyne hands.

"Jaime," Evalyne started looking at the necklace in shock.

Her eyes went back to Jaime after a moment. Jaime gently took her hand closing the necklace in her hands. She shook her head looking down. Jaime other hand came up making her look at him.

"Evalyne I do not care what your father think. I have grown to care deeply for you. I do anything to see you smile. I am going off to a battle with an uncertain outcome. I want you to know that before I go off to war. After this battle, I will marry you." Jaime stated.

"Jaime I cannot accept this, my father…" Evalyne started.

"You will be my bride after this, approved of your father or not," Jaime finished leaving no room for argument.

"We cannot marry without my father blessing," Evalyne argued.

"We can I have the feeling that King Robb and Queen Raenera approves of the match. And that means more." Jaime said.

"Jaime…"Evalyne started but was cut off when Jaime lips connected to with her lips.

Jaime one hand came up into her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss while his other hand cupped her jaw. Evalyne leaned into the kiss her arms weave their way around Jaime's neck. His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entry. She let out a little gasp enough for his tongue to enter deepening the kiss even more. They soon were lost in the kiss.

A cough caught them off guard. Jaime quickly looked who caught them. Evalyne blushed looking down. Jaime's eyes meet Tyrion eyes. He raised his eyes brows at Jaime.

"Aren't you leaving soon Jaime?" Tyrion asked.

"Tyrion yes, I was just saying goodbye to Lady Evalyne," Jaime answered.

"Some goodbye" Tyrion joked. He came over to Evalyne taking her hand when he noticed the blush and look of mortified look on her face. Evalyne looked at Tyrion. "Lady Evalyne if Jaime wants to make you my sister I will gladly welcome it. You make a better sister than Cersei will ever be," Tyrion reassured.

"Tyrion," Jaime said tensely falling back into the role of the in between, between Tyrion and Cersei.

"Come on we don't want to miss seeing you and the rest of the army off" Tyrion teased.

"Like that would ever happen," Jaime teased back.

"Jaime" Evalyne called out.

Jaime turned back into her hazel eyes. Her feeling for him was clear as day. He leaned in kiss her again. He offered her his arm. She paused for a moment. She took the necklace slip it over her neck. She held her head high link arm with Jaime. Tyrion smiled as Jaime and Evalyne walk off toward the courtyard arm in arm.

* * *

The courtyard was filled with men. Catelyn stood near Arya and Sansa who looked like they upset at the thought of Robb leaving. Lady Margaery was there standing near Lord Edmure and her grandmother, Lady Olenna. Jaime arm and arm with Evalyne entered. She dropped his arm when she spied her father. She ran over to him hugging him. He hugged her back his eyes stared back at Jaime.

"I'll miss you father come home safe," Evalyne said.

"I do will all in power to do so, and if I should fall I know you will be taken care of," Randyll Tarly said locking eyes with Jaime.

Sansa came over to Evalyne when Evalyne turned with tears in her eyes. Sansa hugged her close. Tyrion moved closer to Brynden "Blackfish" Tully. Smalljon smiled over to Sansa and her caring nature. At that moment Rae and Robb entered the courtyard arm in arm. There was look in Raenera's eyes that few could read. Robb squeezed her hand as if knowing what she was feeling. She looked at him sideways with tears in her eyes. Her lips were trembling. Robb leaned over kissing her.

"I love you," Rae said as they pulled apart.

"And I love you; I'll be back before you know it. I cannot wait to see how big you will have gotten," Robb said.

"Robb," Rae scolded playfully slapping his arm.

Ser Torrhen Karstark moved forward with Robb's horse. Rae and Robb looked at each other knowing this was the moment they both were dreading. She threw herself into his arm wrapping her arms completely around his neck. Tears were pouring down her face, it was having her father gone again. She was sending him off to uncertain battle. The Freys needed to pay but she was sure Tywin had learned of their plans by now. She did not know how many men waited for Robb and his army at the Twins. Robb held her as she cried into his shoulder. Lady Margaery and Lady Olenna looked on in shock. They had never seen many emotions pass through Raenera's face. Tyrion watched on in shock; how could anyone think she was mad like her father? Yes, she had a temper that dragon like but she cared about those around her. Something mad people could never do.

"Hey, hey Rae sweetheart, I will come back. Nothing on this earth will stop me from coming back." Robb whispered in her ear.

Catelyn walked over placing her hand on Rae's shoulder. She looked over to Catelyn with deep sadness on her face. The same sadness was in Catelyn's eyes. Rae finally lets go of Robb. Robb mounted his horse. Greywind trots up beside Rae brushing her leg with his fur. She smiled down at him.

"Protect him for me Greywind" Rae whispered.

Greywind looked between Rae and Robb. They stared into each other eyes. There was an understanding between Rae and Greywind. He would protect her mate and she would protect his mate and his pups. Jaime mounted a horse near Robb. Rae looked at Jaime and Robb and the faces of many soldiers. She took a deep breath trying to calm her shaking voice. She closed her eyes for a moment pushing her emotion back to the back of her mind. She held her head high as she looked at the company. Catelyn comforting hand on her shoulder she looked at her sideway as the purple of Rae's eyes took over her purple-blue eyes.

"May the Old and New Gods protect in this endeavor. And grant you a fast victory," Rae called out.

It was met with a joyous call. At that moment a screech of Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya echoed throughout the courtyard. Rae's eyes went to her dragons circling the courtyard. Robb eyes also watch them as the dipped and dived in the air. Her eyes went back to Robb. Robb and Rae met eyes. He mouthed "I love you". She let the tears start to fall down her face again. She mouthed "I love you" back to him. Robb looked like he was holding back tears. He turned his horse heading out. Rae stood there rooted in her spot until she could no longer see any of them. Most of the people they came to see the army off had turned to head inside for breakfast. Ser Markas, Ser Hector staying keeping guard of their queen. Tyrion came over to her offering his hand.

"I know it hard my queen but it is for the best" Tyrion said.

Raenera eyes met Tyrion eyes. She was going to use her sadness as a motivation to destroy Tywin Lannister.

"Your father will pay," Rae growled.

"And he shall, shall we make sooner rather than later?" Tyrion offered as he realizes her need for blood.

Rae and Tyrion left the courtyard finally heading inside to eat breakfast. They were going to find a way to land a large blow to Tywin's power. Like the death of the Mountain or taking of Casterly Rock.

* * *

Joffery looked up from his seat on the Iron Throne. Tywin entered the main hall. He had a slightly worried look on his face. He was losing the war and this cruel child was not helping matters. As every people saw the madness of Joffery they also saw the level headed kind queen that Raenera Targaryen had become. Raenera Stark he corrected himself remembering that she had married the young wolf and not his grandson.

"Your Grace, you sent for me" Tywin commented.

"The small council has been moved into the tower of the Hand and not in the small council chamber. So if I wished to attend I have to walk up all those stairs," Joffery stated.

"I'm sure we could arrange to have you carried your grace if you wish to attend, " Tywin said like it was no big deal.

He had other more pressing matters to deal with. Joffery scoffed at that suggestion. It was not the answer he wanted.

"If you will excuse me, your grace, I have a pressing matter to take care of," Tywin said.

"Like what?"Joffery asked irritated that he wanted to be away from him.

"I am fighting your war for you. And there is a pressing threat from this Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf."

"Dragon Queen?" Joffery asked confused.

"Raenera Targaryen now Stark" Tywin answered.

"Raenera Targaryen, why am I just now hearing of this Targaryen imposter?" Joffery yelled.

"She is no imposter. She is the daughter of the Mad King, Aerys II, and Lilliyan Umber. You knew her as Raena Stone or Raena Arryn." Tywin stated revealing what Cersei had kept from him.

Joffery eyes wide his mouth was set in a grim line. His temper was growing very quickly. He rose from his throne making his way down to his grandfather.

"I want her head on a spike and any who follow her, along with her young wolf. I want them dead and I want them dead now." Joffery yelled.


	54. Chapter 54

I own nothing

Wow over 150 reviews. I have a question to pose to all my loyal fans. It will be at the end of this chapter give me answers in your reviews or private message to me.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ser Davos rode into Stannis encampment. He was shocked to so many armed soldiers. He must have bought more sellsword but for what. A soldier came up to him holding the reigns of his horse as Ser Davos dismounted. He moved into the camp heading to where the royal party was at. He on his travels had craved a direwolf when he was in the Stark camp and was looking forward to giving it to Princess Shireen. Lady Shireen he corrected himself in his brain. He saw no reason for Stannis's disapproval. He made his way to Shireen tent after he checked the meeting tent for Stannis.

"Princess," Ser Davos greeted.

"Ser Davos," Shireen greeted him excited to see him.

She held the carved stag in her hands. There was a book about dragons on her bed. She was dressed for bed but the light from the fire illuminated the tent enough for her to read. Ser Davos sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I made you something," Ser Davos started. He pulled out the craved direwolf. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the wolf. It had the same detail as the stag. Ser Davos had taken inspiration from Starlight and Greywind. He was still craving a dragon to add to Shireen collection. "I made it, at the time was in the Stark camp"

"Did you see the dragons?" Shireen asked as remembered the rumors of Raenera dragons earning her the nickname the Dragon Queen.

"Yes, the Dragon Queen is nothing for you fear child. Raenera Stark is kind level headed ruler. She will not harm you in fact. She has promised you protection." Ser Davos explained.

Shireen examined the carved direwolf. She thought of Ser Davos words. She looked up at him with a smile. It put some of her fears at rest. She looked back to her book that had Targaryen history of dragon names. They had not been present in this world in ages. She pondered what Raenera had called them.

"What are their names? Are they named like Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes?" Shireen asked looking at her book on dragons with a curious look on her face.

"They are females, Shireen. Their names are Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya."

"Like Aegon sisters,solider" Shireen asked with wide eyes.

"I believe," Ser Davos answered.

Their conversation was stopped by a soldier called out. Ser Davos rose from the bed. He blocked Shireen from view. He opened the tent flap with his hand on his sword. He met the eyes of the soldier.

"Ser Davos, King Stannis requires your presence in the meeting chamber now" the soldier stated.

Ser Davos nodded his head. He turned back to Shireen who looked worried. She clung to the crave direwolf and stag. One was family sigil the other was a great predator that had offered her protection. She met the eyes of Ser Davos as the soldier walked away.

"I'm worried Ser Davos" Shireen confessed.

"You have nothing to fear child. I will see to that," Ser Davos soothed.

Ser Davos took her hand giving it a little squeeze. He gave her smile before he left her heading to meet Stannis.

* * *

Ser Davos entered the tent. Melisandre was there staring into the flames. Queen Selyse sat at the table. Stannis was there staring at war maps. He had his eyes on Riverrun. There was letter sitting on the map. Stannis looked up as Ser Davos entered.

"Ser Davos, how did the treating with the Young Wolf and Dragon Bitch go?"

"King Robb and Queen Raenera have accepted your term minus giving Dragonstone. That is Raenera family seat and it belongs to her and her line. But he will give you the Stormlands and Storm End in return." Ser Davos started.

"What else?" Stannis asked knowing that was not all.

"He demanded that…" Ser Davos started.

"What?" Stannis asked getting annoyed.

Ser Davos looked over to Melisandre. Stannis caught that look. He looked back to Ser Davos with a grim line on his face. He knew what the young wolf demanded. He demanded the death of Melisandre, his red priestess.

"They have no qualms with your religion but demand her head for her crimes against the crown." Ser Davos finished.

"It was the bitch doing wasn't it," Stannis growled.

"It is no matter soon we will have this fake queen head and young wolf pelt on your castle, you are the son of fire. You are the lord of Light chosen one. You will sweep aside these two pretenders, my King," Melisandre said calming Stannis down.

"Fun you should say that, I heard the tale of rebirth by fire from men who witness it. The birth of her dragons, something that none have done in ages. There are some that claim her to be the daughter of fire and You are the Lord of Light chosen one." Ser Davos countered looking at Melisandre.

Melisandre looked slightly shocked. She turned back to the flames. Not giving Ser Davos the slight of her being unsure.

"So the stories are true, " Selyse asked looking at Ser Davos.

"The dragons how big are they?"

"They ar the size of direwolves all three of them growing every day from what I was told, Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera. Rhaenys the color of royalty purple and gold, she is gentlest of the group but still fierce. Visenya the lives up to her namesake, the color of Weirwood tree creamy white with red. Finally Selaera, the largest of them, like the night sky midnight blue and silver. She was told is the hardest to control. Only Robb or Raenera can control her."

"It is no matter soon, I will have them and I will unstoppable. Word has come that young wolf is away with most of his army leaving his Dragon Bitch alone at Riverrun."

"What are you saying?" Ser Davos asked.

"We are going kill the bitch take her dragons bring her wolf to heel. If not I will kill him as well. We will march on Riverrun."

Ser Davos eyes with wide for a moment. He thought of the kind Queen that was clearly with child that was in Riverrun. He was not going to share that fact with Stannis. It was clear that his mind was twisted by Melisandre.

"Your Graces," Ser Davos said leaving.

* * *

He stood outside the tent for a long moment. He heads off to his tent. He sat down on the bed looking at the letter in Raenera's hand. He was trying to come to terms with her fate. She had raised so much from where she started. Did he have the heart or guts to kill her he ask himself and her unborn child? He knew that what he saw from Robb and Raenera relationship there would be no bringing him to Stannis side if he killed her, his unborn children. He will want blood and Stannis blood and most of Westeros would be on his side.

* * *

Rae had developed a routine. She would get up eat breakfast with Evalyne and Clarysse with Starlight curled up by the fire. Starlight was due any day now. She spent most of her time in Robb and Rae's chamber nesting. Raenera then would go off with Catelyn to help Margaery running Riverrun. She at times sits in on Martyn and Willem lessons. She had lunch with Tyrion and Brynden going over war details and news on the Location of the Mountain or some Tywin men. Then she would hang out with Arya and Sansa who taken to sew things for the baby. Arya kept her mind off the fact that Robb was gone. Then dinner came where she had to make an appearance. She would then go off to spend time Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera. Most days were the same, along as she was busy her mind did not go to Robb and what could happen with him. She hoped he was successful and he would be back soon.

* * *

Today was different. Raenera had yet to leave her chambers. Starlight had gone into labor late last night. She was not going leave her alone. Evalyne was in the room with a few maids who were in there with warm water and towels. A knock sounded at the door Rae was by Starlight head trying to sooth her pain. She looked up at Evalyne nodding her head. Evalyne rose from her spot near Raenera. There only two pups born as of yet one of which were soft dove grey color while the other took after it mother nearly white wolf. Only time would tell what the sex of them would be and the color of their eyes would be. Their eyes were still closed. A third was born Starlight moved to lick the pup clean cut its cord with her teeth. Raenera reached over taking the third pup in the towel that was handed to her, starting to clean the pup. Listen to the sounds of little pups come from the nursing pups and the pup in her arms. As she cleaned it off it revealed a sandy golden color.  
Evalyne opened the door to reveal Sansa and Arya. They had anxious look on their faces. Evalyne allowed them to enter the chamber. Sansa and Arya let out a cry of delight at the sight of the newborn pups. Arya and Sansa dropped down near Raenera who handed the pup to Evalyne when she came close. She gushed over the tiny sand color pup. Arya reached out for the white pup as Sansa eyed the pup that looked so much like Lady when she was young.

"Mother told us that Starlight was having her pups that you would not be at our lessons today," Sansa said wanting so much to touch the dove grey pup.

"I switch a direwolf into a blanket it not very good, but wanted to give it to you for the baby, " Arya said handing her a baby blanket the color of snow with a direwolf embroidered on it.

It was rough work but Rae could tell that Arya worked hard on it. She smiled over at Arya taking the blanket. Lexise came over with clean hands taking the soft baby blanket from Rae handing her another towel for the next pup. She smiles up at Lexise.

"You can touch it, Sansa," Rae said

"They are so tiny" Arya marveled.

Raenera petted Starlight back. Before she reached down to take the two pups from their mother. She handed Sansa the dove pup and Arya the snow white pup. Sansa instantly cradled the newborn pup. Raenera helped Arya to hold it properly. The little grey pup kissed Sansa nose as the white one tried to bite her hair. Raenera smiled at each of them. Her eyes turned to Evalyne who had tears in her eyes as it rooted around her chest. She caught site of lion necklace around Evalyne neck in late afternoon light.

* * *

Later that evening, Evalyne and Raenera sat near Starlight who was done giving birth to her pups. She was a caring and attentive mother. There were six pups. One sandy golden color pup, one snow white pup, one dark grey pup, two silvery grey pups and finally one dove grey pup. Raenera was ready for bed.

"I always wanted a dog, but father never would let me have one. He said a woman could not control a fierce hunt hound." Evalyne confessed.

"Well, we will just have to prove him wrong won't we?" Raenera teased taking Evalyne hands.

"What do you mean?" Evalyne asked.

"I'm giving you one of the pups," Raenera said it like it was nothing.

"You cannot do that my father will never allow"

"Your father will accept it or he will face the fierceness of dragon and coldness of winter. That I have been told I can be. He will find I can be quite stubborn,"

"You only you can you convince my father to let me marry Jaime. He asked me to marry him you know," Evalyne revealed playing with the lion necklace.

Raenera eyes went wide looking at Evalyne. The look in her eyes told her that she so wanted to agree but knew her father will cause problems if she did. He had threatened her brother with death if did not take the black she could only imagine what he would do to her if she married Jaime against his wishes.

"We will overcome this Evalyne I promise you," Rae promised as she hugged Evalyne.

"Thank you, Your Grace"

* * *

Ser Davos walked around the camp later that night trying to clear his head. He passed the meeting tent where Stannis and Melisandre were talking. He walked closer staying in the shadow away from their line of sight. But he could hear every word.

"I've seen your great victory in the flames," Melisandre stated.

"Do you think this Dragon Queen is going just give us her dragons? They have been with her since birth," Stannis roared.

"You are the true king, and the one to lead us through the long night. This is nothing more than a pretender."

"I killed my brother"

"We killed your brother"

The sound of Stannis scoffing reached Ser Davos ear. There was a pause in their talk.

"I have shown you the power of King's blood. The can be sacrifices that can be made to ensure victory."

"We don't have any of Robert's bastards here,"

"We have some better with your blood running through her veins."

That was all Davos need to hear. He made up his mind. He still had Raenera letter to him in his doublet. He stormed toward towards Shireen tent. She was awake reading a book. It was The Dance of Dragons. She jumped as Ser Davos entered in a fury.

"Princess, do you trust me?" Ser Davos asked.

"Of course, I do, why do you ask?" Shireen replied.

"We need to leave,"

"We can't my father"

"Shireen, trust me. You want to see dragons like in that book. I can take you to her."

"But my father and Mother are here"

"Princess I would not ask this of you if was not dire,"

"Something happened?"

"Yes, I see the madness in your father eyes. He wants to kill a pregnant woman all for her dragons."

"The Dragon Queen is pregnant."

"She was starting to show at the time I was there. She can protect you."

"What about you? My father? My mother?"

"I will be with every step of the way I swore to protect you and protect you I shall. If there is a way to save your mother and father I will try will all my might. But we need to leave now."

Shireen looked at him with wide eyes. She nodded her head taking the direwolf and stag carved figures. She took the bag that she had packed for they were moving out again in the morning. She took Ser Davos's hand as they exit the tent. He led her to a horse. He helped her to mount the horse then mounted behind her. And they took off into the night heading for Riverrun.

* * *

The question is; what should Arya and Sansa name their new direwolves? I thought of the name Winter but I don't know which one will be named that. And any ideas would be welcomed.


	55. Chapter 55

I own nothing

Thank for all your support. I still would like you to give me ideas for the name for the new pups.

* * *

Robb sat in his tent near the Twins. He was going over maps. Twins were surrounded. He let out sigh Greywind trotted over to him. He rested his head on Robb's lap. Robb looked down to scratch him behind his ear.

"I know boy I miss them too," Robb comforted Greywind.

Greywind whined looking up at Robb. Robb moved pieces on the map. He seriously hoped Tyrion plan worked. It would cut the siege in half if it did. The only thing that worried him was Jaime believability. If he was able to pull this off he will earn the title of Lord Paramount of Westerlands and Warden of the West. He wondered what she was doing now.

* * *

The pups were now a week old. Lorgan Hightower told Rae they should be opening their eyes in the coming week. Raenera took a deep breath petting Starlight on her head as she watched the six pups nurse. They were already developing personalities. Raenera was dressed for the day in a blue gown that reminded her of the color of Robb's eyes. She wondered if one of the twins would have Robb's eyes. She hoped they did. She had the necklace Robb gave her around her neck. It was almost if she could feel his arms around her. She sighed as Evalyne came over to her placing the crown on her Rae's head.

"You ready, Raena?"Evalyne asked.

"Honestly, no but I have no choice I cannot keep Lord Loras waiting longer than I have already," Raenera replied.

"I will be with Your Grace every step of the way," Evalyne reassured.

"Thank you Evalyne," Rae said as they exited the chamber.

They were met with Ser Markas and Ser Tobas. They fell into step with them heading toward the great hall of Riverrun.

* * *

It was set up like throne room like the one that was in the Red Keep. Outside the door, to the great hall they met Tyrion and Brynden "Blackfish" Tully. Rae smiled at them. They bowed their heads in respect to her. Tyrion came over to her.

"Your Grace, Ser Loras is not alone," Brynden said.

"What are you talking about?" Rae asked.

"It appears we have landed a blow to my father," Tyrion said.

"Who?" Rae asked.

"Amory Locke, he is in chains in the dungeon,"Tyrion said

A ghost a smile appeared on her face. She held her high as they made their way into the Great hall. Margaery was there already talking with Catelyn. Sansa was there as well. She smiled over to Rae as she noticed her entrance. Arya was no doubt off with Gendry or Brienne going over swordfight lesson. Rae made her way over the throne like chair sitting down. Margaery came over to her.

"You look radiant, Raenera," Margaery said.

"Thank you Lady Margaery you look lovely and very excited," Raenera said.

"I dearly love my brother, your Grace, I am happy that he is here" Margaery explained.

"I am sure you are" Rae tried.

"Pregnancy agrees with you, Your Grace. Hopefully, soon I will learn I'm also with child. It would be amazing to have our children grow up together," Margaery schemed.

"One could only hope after all Lord Edmure needs an heir," Rae said sweetly.

Raenera nodded her head to guards to let Ser Loras into the great hall. Margaery turned and talked to her grandmother. Catelyn came over to stand on one side her along with Brynden and Tyrion. Tyrion stood near normally the Hand of the King or in this case, Queen stood.

* * *

Loras Tyrell came into the chamber with a huge smile on his face. His eyes caught his grandmother and sister before they landed on Raenera. He came before the throne kneeling down.

"Your Grace, you have grown even more lovely since the last we saw each other," Loras sweet talked.

"Thank you Ser Loras, I have heard of some troubles at Harrenhal," Rae said

"Nothing me and my men could not handle. Garlan is in charge now with his garrison of ten thousand more men to add to your army. I captured Amory Locke. He now rests in your dungeon, My Queen. He awaits your judgment," Loras explained.

Raenera looked sideways at Tyrion then Catelyn. She sighed he had proved himself enough to be rewarded. Robb had expressed that if Loras proved himself, he would name him Lord of Twins. Now, he had done just that.

"You have done well, Ser Loras. And my husband and I will reward you for that. My husband is away retaking the Twins, removing the Freys from that castle. It will need a new Lord to govern it and land around it. If it pleases my husband I will have you name Lord of the Twins." Raenera stated.

"Nothing would make me happier than to serve you any way I can Your Grace," Loras said after looking at Lady Olenna.

"Arise Lord Loras," Raenera ordered.

Raenera took a deep breath. She looked over to Margaery and Lady Olenna who had a shit eating grin on their faces. They had got what they wanted. Now there were to Tyrell in the Riverlands. Catelyn laid a comforting hand on Raenera's shoulders. She looked up at Catelyn. The look said it all she had done the right thing.

"You Grace I have one more thing for you. I bring a gift for you." Loras stated coming to his feet.

Loras nodded to his men. Raenera looked unsure as the kingsgaurds that were present moved closer to her. She looked at Brynden and Tyrion in question in her eyes. They looked at her with the same question on their faces. They had no clue. A gasp brought Raenera eyes back to Loras Tyrell. The gasp came from Sansa. Raenera eyes went wide when she saw a man she never thought she would see again. Joffery's dog, Sandor Clegane the Hound, man she never hated but did not like either.

"Hello little bird," The Hound said looking at Sansa.

Sansa looked well taken care of. He always had a soft spot for her. He was glad that he turned a blind eye when Raenera got the girls out of Kings Landing.

"Sandor Clegane," Raenera said shocked.

Sandor Clegane eyes then went to Raenera He was in chains. He regarded her for a moment.

"Hello little dove, you've done quite well for yourself. Haven't you?" The Hound said.

"You are addressing the rightful Queen of Seven Kingdoms dog" Loras spat at him.

The Hound snorted at the young knight outburst. His eyes stayed on Raenera. He was a great guard but the question in Raenera mind could she trust him. Sansa's eyes plead for her to show him mercy.

"She not on the Iron Throne yet boy" Sandor spat right back.

It caused Raenera to crack a smile. She looked at Tyrion. And Tyrion looked at her. The Hound had done terrible things but never anything to her. He may have held her in place as Joffery teased and made her life hell in King's Landing. But always when it became too much he let her go.

"And I never will be. When I take King Landing my first order will be destroy that cursed chair. You are loyal to Joffery for many years Sandor. Why should I not have you killed?"

"The last time I saw you dwarf was the battle of Blackwater. The Blackwater bay was on fire. Do you remember my words?"

"I remember it was fuck the Kingsgaurd, Fuck the city, Fuck the king. What does it have to do with anything?"

"She not the King is she? Queen Raenera Targaryen I offer my services in this war and the wars to come."

Raenera looked unsure what to do next. She looked sideway to Tyrion and Brynden they had the same dumbfounded look on their faces. She looked at Catelyn. Her eyes then went to Sansa and Margaery and Lady Olenna. Finally, her eyes landed on the Hound.

"It's Raenera Stark, release him" Raenera ordered.

Raenera rose from her throne walking closer to him. She looked at him as he was released. Loras looked unsure as he did as she ordered.  
"Betray me and mine I will make what you brother to you look like a walk in the gardens." Raenera hissed.

"My Queen" The Hound muttered as she exited the room.

* * *

Raenera made her way to gardens where her dragons circled. She silently prayed she made the right choice. She looked up to the sky watching Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya circle and dance in the air. The Twins was going be a small step she wondered if she should write her sister to bring her dragons to take King's Landing. But for now, that could wait. Raenera places her hand on her baby bump.

"I miss him, he would know what to do in that situation. He will be home soon, my babies I promise."

* * *

Ser Davos dismounted his horse lifting Shireen down from the horse. They were a couple hours ride until they reach Riverrun. They came to a small tavern. They head inside taking a sit in a far corner. Shireen looked around unsure. Ser Davos took her small hand in his. A tavern maid came over bring food to them.

"Where are we heading Ser Davos?"

"Riverrun, you will be safe behind those high stone walls."

"What about you?"

"I will be there too, child. I will have to swear fealty to Raenera Stark. I'm afraid you will have to too. You will give up the title princess."

Shireen looked down for a moment. And thought about it, and what it would mean for her life. She never wanted to be a princess. It depended on what this Dragon Queen was like if she would betray her father and mother. But she was now away from her father and mother Red Woman. She never liked how the woman looked at her.

"But we will be safe right"

"Yes we will be safe" Ser Davos promised hoping he was right about Raenera.

* * *

Jaime made his way around the camp. He was getting ready to head to the Twins. He paused at Randyll Tarly tent. He coughed causing Randyll Tarly to look at Jaime. Jaime was dressed in his Lannister armor.

"Kingslayer what can I do for you?"

"I want your permission to marry your daughter Evalyne" Jaime bared his soul.

"Marry you Lannister why in the Seven hells would I allow that"

"I love your daughter make no doubt about that. I will be able to provide for her better than any you can think of. I asked her before we left. She did not tell me yes or no. I know she wants to but you are the reason she hesitates."

Randyll Tarly regarded Jaime. Jaime was not afraid to stand up to him. He admired that about him. What he had said was true he could hope for no better match. But he was not about to give his daughter to a man that would likely betray Robb and Raenera in a heartbeat. He did not like this plan and had expressed as much. If he was really loyal to Stark-Targaryen cause this mission could cost Jaime his life if he did not play his cards right. It all seem too convenient for Jaime to enter the Twins alone to capture the Freys off guard. The scout mission had spied Lannister banner there as well; that all added credence to Randyll Tarly fears that Jaime and Tyrion Lannister were playing them.

"Talk to me tomorrow after you prove your loyalty to me." Randyll Tarly stated dismissing Jaime.

* * *

Jaime head towards Robb tent next. He had a letter in his hands. That had the words he had yet to say to Evalyne that he long to say before he died. He knew if one wrong thing happened this would cost him his life. Robb looked up from the maps as Jaime entered the tent.

"Your Grace"

"Lord Jaime, are you ready to leave"

"I am I will leave within the hour. Your Grace, can I ask you to do something for me."Jaime said.

"What is it," Robb asked.

"If I should fall,give Evalyne this," Jaime said handing Robb the letter.

Robb took it. He had seen the look in Jaime's eyes when he mentioned Evalyne name. It seemed that Raenera idea to play matchmaker worked. Jaime cared deeply for Evalyne Tarly. He just hoped Jaime knew what he was doing messing Randyll Tarly daughter. Raenera had told him what he had threatened his eldest son with. He was a damn good soldier and general but was ruthless as they came.

* * *

Brynden Tully found Raenera watching her dragon dance in the setting sun. The reaction to let the Hound free had nothing short of Robb pardoning Jaime Lannister. He coughed drawing her attention to him. Her eyes had sadness to them he hated to see they had more purple hue to them.

"Your Grace, a rider is outside the gates. He demands to see you and you alone?" Brynden Tully said.

"Who is it?"

"Ser Davos with a young girl," Brynden Tully said.

Raenera eyes went wide. She felt faint for a moment. For him to come here with a young that could only be one person, Princess Shireen, that could only mean one thing. And it was not good.


	56. Chapter 56

I own nothing

This is my longest chapter to date. I hope you all enjoy it. It was hard to write and am so nervous about the battles in this chapter I hope I have done them justice. Again I would like ideas for the direwolves pups.

* * *

Raenera made her way to the courtyard. Her kingsgaurd followed her along with Brynden "Blackfish" Tully. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya followed their mother movements. The soldiers that Robb left in her command looked ready for fight. Tyrion came out of the castle with goblet of wine. He took one look on nearly ashen face of Raenera and knew something was majorly wrong. Raenera looked where the control for the drawbridge was at the soldiers there looked at her.

"Lower the drawbridge all Ser Davos and Lady Shireen to enter. Then close it. Double the watch on the walls, as of this moment we are preparing for a siege," Raenera ordered.

Brynden and Tyrion met eyes. They had the same disbelieving look in their eyes. Tyrion moved closer to her.

"A siege My Queen?"Tyrion asked.

Raenera shared a look with Tyrion and Brynden. She took a deep to calm herself this was not good for the children in her womb.

"I promised Ser Davos, Lady Shireen protection of the crown regardless of her father decision was," Raenera admitted.

Tyrion then looked at Brynden shaking his head as the gravity of the situation hit them. If Ser Davos was here with Shireen that could only one thing something happen that threaten Shireen life. And what Tyrion learned about the Faith of R'hllor. They loved to burn people as a blood sacrifice, mostly king's blood held the most power. They would be out numbered. This was like the battle of Blackwater all over again.

* * *

Ser Davos rode into the courtyard. His eyes lock of Raenera's eyes. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya landed flanking their mother. They hissed as he dismounted. He looked at her as he reached up taking Shireen down from the horse. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the dragons.

"Your Grace, may I present Lady Shireen Baratheon."  
"Welcome to Riverrun Shireen, " Raenera said sweetly meaning it.

Raenera smiled at Shireen. She motioned for Shireen to come forward. But stood there trembling. She looked to Ser Davos unsure.

"They will not hurt you, this is Selaera and that is Visenya and finally that is Rhaenys," Raenera said as she pointed out each dragon.

Rhaenys moved forward until she was next to the trembling Shireen. She nuzzled her head into Shireen head. It caused her to laugh. Shireen hesitatingly pets Rhaenys's head. Rhaenys let out a content call causing Visenya to come over to the other side of Shireen nuzzling her for attention too. It caused Raenera to laugh.

"They are amazing your Grace"

"Raenera, you can call me Raenera or Raena if you wish. They like you," Raenera reassured.

"Are they named after Aegon sisters Raena?"

"Yes, Selaera is the only one that is not named after a Targaryen," Rae answered coming forward taking Shireen hand.

Raenera was nothing like Shireen's father said she was like. She was kind and gentle even. She was sure she had some of the hot head nature that Targaryens were known for. She was very clear pregnant. It was something that Joffery could not do produce another heir neither could her mother. Every time her mother had become with child again she would lose the child or the child died days after birth. Raenera could see so many questions in Shireen eyes.

"Come you must be tried and famished. We will talk more about them on the morrow. I will have Evalyne come help you ready for bed and send a meal up to you," Raenera offered.

Raenera did not need a child present for the battle plans to destroy the girl father. They head inside they were met by Evalyne who smiled at Shireen. She instantly reading Raenera thought led the young girl away heading to chamber away the meeting hall.

* * *

Raenera stood by the maps with all of the commanders she had in Riverrun. Ser Davos stood opposite of her. She eyes the map as Ser Davos talked about the numbers.

"They are maybe a day behind me Your Grace," Ser Davos finished.

"How do we know we can trust you," Ser Markas asked.

All of the commanders looked at Ser Davos. Raenera looked up at him for a moment. She looked him deeply in the eyes. He knew she believed him but he would have her commander support without him swearing fealty to her first. Ser Davos pulled out his sword dropping to his knees before her. The kingsgaurds closed in around her protecting her as he pulled out his sword. Tyrion looked over to her as Ser Davos did this.

"Queen Raenera Stark, I serve Ser Davos Seaworth pledge my sword to you in victory and defeat. My life is yours, my sword is yours. I swear to be loyal only to you the one true ruler of Seven Kingdoms and your husband." Ser Davos swore.

Raenera smiled at him. She held her head high as she moved over to Ser Davos. She offered him her hand to help him to his feet. He looked at her in shock for a moment before taking her hand.

"Rise Ser Davos," Raenera started as she helped Ser Davos to his feet. He dropped her hand it brushed the growing baby bump. He took a deep breath it reminded him of his wife. Rae made her back over to the maps. She took a drink of ginger tea that maids put out for her. Her fingers took a fig from the plate. She took a bite looking at the map. "Now what do you suggest we do. We have three thousand men?" Raenera asked looking at her commanders.

"Four thousand, we cannot stay behind these stone walls" Ser Loras argued.

"And Stannis has twenty-two thousand men. We cannot meet them in open battle either" Brynden countered.

"Closer to Thirty Thousand with his sell swords" Ser Davos offered.

Raenera looked at map once more taking in what was told to her. She was never on for war. But she knew the game and this was just a different version of the game with more lives on the line. Tyrion stay silent also trying to think of outcome where her life was not going to be at risk. He knew Robb would kill him if anything happened to her or their child. Raenera moved one then two of Stannis markers. She did have a three pieces that she never used before but were they ready for this battle. She did not know.

"Okay," Raenera said.

"Do we have a plan?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm going to kill this fire loving stag. And his red woman showing them people don't mess with a dragon. And I'm a dragon of fire forged in ice. I am going make him wish he never heard my name," Raenera said coldly.

It made everyone look at her like she had a second head. She sounded a bit like a mad woman.

"And how do you plan to do this your grace?" the Hound joked.

"We know he wants my dragons. So we will give him my dragons. But what he does not realize they answer only to me or my family. They will never harm me."

"You cannot be serious" Tyrion tried to reason.

"Dead serious" Raenera said looking at Tyrion.

Raenera moved one piece of Stannis pieces over a glass of water. Before, she dropped it into the water. The other piece that she played with earlier she picked up placing the wooden piece over a candle watching it burn. Tyrion eyes went wide as he realized her plan.

* * *

Jaime with Bronn approached the gates of Twins. Lothar Frey looked down at him. This was the moment Jaime act played a major role in this plan.

"Who goes there?"

"Ser Jaime Lannister son of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of Westerlands, Warden of the West, and Hand of the King"

Ser Stevron Frey looked down next to his brother. He nearly laughed. Jaime's eyes turned cold his hand went to his sword. Stevron would be the first die if this thing did not go as planned. He would make sure of it. Then he would cut the head off the snake.

"So you're the great Jaime Lannister, The Kingslayer. Rumor has it you have sworn fealty to young wolf and his Dragon bitch" Stevron joked.

At that moment Ser Sulvan Marbrand came onto the curtain. His eyes went wide at the sight of Jaime Lannister. He punched Stevron in his jaw.

"Out the gates" Sulvan Marbarnd ordered.  
"It could be a trick" Lothar warned.

"Tell that to Tywin Lannister when you told him you let his son and heir to suffer in the cold dark night" Sulvan hissed.

Sulvan proved to great help. Jaime wished he was one of the few men that would swear fealty to Robb. He would hate to have to kill that man. Jaime watched as the drawbridge was opened up. He looked over his shoulder for a single moment.

* * *

Jaime walked into the main hall of the Twin. Walder Frey sat at the head table with his child bride. Jaime eyes landed on Romarn Kenning, Camern Crakehall, and Erock Broom along with Sulvan Marbrand. He realized that his father had sent at least five thousand men to defend the Twins. Bronn was not in the main hall. He was by the drawbridge no doubt silently killing the men the held the drawbridge controls.

"Jaime Lannister, tell me how did you escape Robb's war camp."

"I was buying my time. I had to make the Young wolf and his Bitch trust me. It was not an easy feat. I had to kill a man loyal to our cause. Joffery is the rightful heir to the throne. I want nothing more than to be back in King's Landing in my rightful spot on the kingsgaurd," Jaime said seriously.

All the Frey soldiers believe his lie. Walder Frey motioned for Jaime to sit. He took the seat next to Walder Frey. A serving girl poured Jaime some wine. Walder Frey slapped her arse as she passed him. Jaime's face turned into a frown. The Lannister men laughed but quickly became silent as they noticed the look on Jaime's face.

"This came together rather well, your father will be please when the raven reaches him," Walder said taking a drink of his wine.

"I'm sure he will. Have you done much fighting Lord Frey?" Jaime asked his hand inched toward a dagger in his belt.

"I'm a bit old for all that," Walder answered looking at Jaime.

Jaime nodded understandingly. He gave nothing away. Jaime reached out with his free hand taking a goblet of wine before him taking a drink.

"But back in your day?" Jaime asked.

"The purpose of fighting is defeating your enemies. Isn't it?" Walder Frey started. Jaime nodded. "I'll defeat mine, fear is a wondrous thing" Walder Frey finished.

Jaime looked sideways seeing a direwolf flag flying. He knew in a matter of seconds that Robb and his huge army would overtake the Twins make their way into the main hall. Jaime gave a ruthless smile.

"They don't fear the Freys. They fear the Lannister," Jaime started. His one hand held the dagger. He looked towards the door. Walder Frey looked at him for a moment. "And with good reason" Jaime finished pulling out the dagger holding it to Walder Frey's neck.

The Frey soldier drew their swords. Jaime with his other hand pulled out his sword. The Lannister soldiers looked unsure what to do. Jaime was their liege lord son to draw against him would mean death but what Jaime was doing was treason. At that moment the door bust open revealing Robb Stark with Randyll Tarly, Greatjon Umber and Oberyn Martell. Robb's soldiers poured in after them. On Robb waist was Ice. He looked like fierce wolf. Greywind came into room make Lannister soldiers drop their weapons as he eyed them like they were prey.

"What is the meaning of this?" Walder Frey demanded.

Jaime pushed Walder Frey over the table. The women in the room scream and quickly ran out of the room. Robb came to the side of Walder Frey. Greywind stood at his side.

"Walder Frey you stand guilty of the crime of high treason against the crown. Here in the sight of Gods and men, I, Robb Stark first of his name, King in the North, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb asked.

"You will pay for this boy," Walder Frey spat out right before Robb drew Ice out cutting off his head.

At that moment the room descended into chaos.

* * *

The battle started. But as quickly as it started it was put down. At the end, only four commanders of Lannister stood alive. All Walder Frey's son was dead. Their bodies lain at Robb's feet. Jaime cleaned off his sword that had Lannister soldier's blood on it from one of them trying to kill Robb. He moved forward toward those men.

"Who are these men Lord Jaime?" Robb asked moving over with Jaime.

"Romarn Kenning, Camern Crakehall, Erock Broom, and Sulvan Marbrand, My King" Jaime replied.

Robb regarded the men. Camern looked ready to kill Jaime. Jaime just stared at him coldly.

"I will give you one chance. Swear fealty to me or you have the choice of death or the black the choice is yours" Robb ordered.

"I would die before I would serve you" Camern spat out.

Jaime moved forward without missing a beat stabbing Camern Crakehall in the stomach. Blood started to pour out his mouth as he watched Jaime face. The other men looked in shock at the death of there once friend.  
Romarn Kenning, Erock Broom, and Sulvan quickly dropped to their knees before Robb. They quickly started to swear fealty to Robb and his cause.

* * *

The next morning Raenera woke to the sound of the call to arms. She quickly started to dress as Evalyne came into the room with fear in her eyes. She came over to Raenera tied the back of her red and silver gown. Raenera knew this was coming she took a breath.

"Stannis his army and his Red Woman are at our gates what are we going to do?" Evalyne asked.

"Evalyne breath, get Shireen and go to Catelyn and the girls. And stay there until you hear differently. Clarysse is already getting the boys to Catelyn," Raenera tried to calm Evalyne down.

"What about you?" Evalyne asked.

"I'm going to take care of this,"Raenera said.

"How?" Evalyne asked.

Raenera looked out her window where Selaera was flying. Evalyne eyes followed where she was looking. Raenera took the crown she wore yesterday placing it on her head.

* * *

Raenera walked out onto the curtain of the Riverrun. Brynden "Blackfish" Tully and Tyrion were already there.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work? " Tyrion asked.

"It is our only hope, I sent a raven to Robb last night but there no telling what happening there" Raenera replied as Stannis and Melisandre came forward.

"Ah if isn't the imposter Queen," Stannis started.

"Well if isn't the fire love stag," Raenera countered wit a cold smile.

The fire that was in her eyes but the ice queen exterior was very much present. Loras Tyrell could now see why so many fear her.

"I believe you have some things that belong to me by right,"Stannis stated.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Rae said looking at her fingernails.

"The dragons you bitch"

"They belong to the Lord of Light chosen one, girl. You know nothing of the long night and terrors it holds." Melisandre chimed in.

"Bitch am I? It was not I that tried to kill an innocent child." Raenera countered let the fire of her temper show.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Stannis said.

Raenera turned looking over her shoulder motioning for Ser Davos came forward. Ser Davos walked over to her looking down at Stannis. Stannis temper grew as he realized his hand had betrayed him.

"You have my daughter" Stannis roared.

"She is safe and safe she shall stay,"Raenera stated as Selaera landed on the curtain. She was quickly joined by Rhaenys and Visenya.

"You have no right," Stannis started.

"I have every right; the Iron Throne was forged by my family in dragon fire. It was your brother that over threw my family. Now you want me to be loyal to you a man that is half mad as my father."

"He is Azor Ahai" Melisandre stated

"I know the prophecy of the Prince or Princess that Promise more than you. Do realize that Valyrian is gender natural right." Raenera taunted.

"Of course, I know that," Melisandre spat out.

"Give us your dragons and we will spare your life and lives of your men," Stannis started.

"You want my dragons fine Rhaenys, Visenya, Selaera," Rae said looking at each of them.

Rhaenys, Selaera, and Visenya flew closer to Melisandre. It caused many of Stannis soldiers to back up. Raenera's commanders looked at Rae hoping she knew what she was doing. Raenera let out a deep breath. Stannis looked to his archer to give the signal for them to fire. When the dragons where in arm reach to Melisandre and Stannis, Raenera called.

"By the way, we are talking about your surrender, not mine," Raenera called out.

Her dragons looked at their mother for a moment. She nodded her head. Rhaenys and Visenya quickly swooped down taking Melisandre by her arm and flew up and over to the River. Stannis watched in horror as they dropped her into deep water. Before, they started to circle her waiting for an order.

"Dracarys," Raenera ordered coldly.

In that moment Rhaenys and Visenya started to blow fire on the spot that Melisandre surface. They circled the spot keep blowing fire on the spot boiling that water. Stannis looked at a Raenera in horror for a moment. Raenera looked at Selaera. Stannis looked to the dragon that nearest to him. Before, she started to blow fire at him burning him alive. Their cries echoed throughout the battlement of Riverrun. The sells swords quickly dropped their weapons and ran not wanting to face the Dragon Queen. Selaera did not stop blowing fire until Stannis was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera returned to their mother nuzzling her. Rae smiled at them before walking away with her dragons following her. Brynden, Tyrion, and Loras looked shocked that her plan had worked.


	57. Chapter 57

I own nothing

I still need names for two female and one male pup so any ideas will be welcomed.

* * *

Robb and his company oversaw the cleaning and dealing with the Frey daughters and the servants. They were trying to convince them to stay and they would not hurt them. They had planned to stay here for a few days before they headed back to Riverrun. Mainly, they stayed to deal with the repercussion and the possible rebellion to removing the Frey from power. Robb had just entered the main hall his commanders were debating who would be Lord of the Twins now. When Maester Davith came forward he had a raven's letter in his hands. He looked deeply worried and saddened. Greatjon Umber noticed the look causing him to look concerned.

"Your Grace,steeling" Maester Davith said.

Robb turned to look at him. Maester Davith looked down for a moment stealing his soul for what he had to tell his grace.

"What is Maester Davith?" Robb asked.

"A raven just arrived from Riverrun. It is from her Grace, she wrote to tell you that Starlight has given birth to six healthy pups." Maester Davith paused for a moment. That was when Robb noticed the worried look on Maester Davith face. He took a deep breath looking down before looking back up at Robb. "She also writes, Your Grace, your alliance with Stannis is now null and void. Ser Davos arrive less day ago accord to the letter with Lady Shireen seeking the protection for her that Her Grace has offered her. It says that Stannis and his army along with his red woman is a day ride from there. Laying siege to Riverrun, I am sorry Your Grace"

Robb stayed silent for a moment when what the letter said slowly sank into his mind. He took a shaking breath. The possibility of her death, their children's death, his sisters' deaths and mother's death came to the forefront of his mind. He could care less about being King right now. Tear well up in his blue eyes. Greatjon came over placing his hand on Robb's back. Robb looked up with fire in his eyes. His wife, mother, and sisters were left in Riverrun for their own safety now Stannis threaten that safety.

"We leave now! Ser Wendel Manderly you are in charge of the Twins until I return," Robb roared.

Robb was going destroy Stannis and his army. Jaime's eyes went wide when he heard what the letter said. Randyll Tarly eye gave nothing away but his fear for his daughter was on the inside. He noted the look on Jaime's face. He realized quickly that Jaime truly cared for Evalyne.

Robb followed quickly by Jaime exited the room. They had a look of pure rage on their faces. The fate that awaited Stannis was one that he would wish for death before he killed him. The most of Robb's commanders followed him out of the main hall of the Twins.

* * *

Tyrion found Rae surround by her dragons in the gardens of Riverrun. After he, Brynden "Blackfish" Tully and Ser Davos negotiated a truce. Her crown was thrown down on the lawn a bit away from her. At first, he didn't see her with the large scaled bodies of Selaera, and Rhaenys blocking her from view. It was not until Raenera moved her arm hugging Selaera neck that he spotted her in the coiled mass of dragon flesh. That was when he noticed they were clicking and making lower screeches along with nuzzling her body as if they were trying to comfort her. Tyrion moved forward picking up the crown from the ground. He went to approach Rae but was stopped when Selaera turned and let out a loud warning hiss and roar.  
"Selaera," Rae scolded with tear evident in her voice.

Selaera moved her body so Tyrion could see Raenera's face for the first time. Tears were flowing down her face. Selaera moved resting her head on Raenera's baby bump like she was protecting it. Raenera had yet to look at Tyrion. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Tyrion stood there with her crown in his hands.

"Your Grace, Ser Imny Florent, Ser Guyard Morrigen, and Ser Rolland Storm will be ready to offer you their surrender in an hour time."Tyrion told Raenera.

Raenera said nothing in response. She simply petted Rhaenys's head. Visenya nuzzled her again causing Rae to pet her with her other hand. Tyrion watched her waiting for any sigh of respond from her. It was almost like she could not hear him.

"Your Grace... Raenera….can you hear me," Tyrion asked getting frustrated with her lack of response. She had yet to even look at him. It was like dealing her as a child all over again. He was about to walk away when he thought of her after she dealt with Joffery torturing of her as a child played in his mind. She would not respond to him then either. "Raena, please look at me," Tyrion said.

Raenera turned her eyes to him. In her eyes all the sadness of the world along an untold amount of fear. The gleaming pools of amethyst met his emerald eyes. They just stared at each other for a long moment neither one of them saying anything. Raenera looked down finally breaking eye contact with him.

"Am I a monster?" Raenera asked with fear in her voice.

"No," Tyrion responded nearly automatically.

"I just burned a man alive and boiled a woman to death. Those are the things monster do. Am I my father? He reminds me of the story of my father and his madness. I know what they say about the Targaryens and madness."Raenera stated nearly hysterical.

Tyrion came forward ignoring the threat of Selaera and Visenya posed to him. He took her hand in his. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya gave out sounds of displeasure. He made Raenera look at him after a moment.

"Yes, your father was a monster and did horrid things like what you just done. But you are not your father. And what you did today did not make you a monster. You were defending yourself and all the lives within these walls. You have shown restraint that your father was never capable of. If anything the fact that you care about what the rest of world thinks of you makes you nothing like your father, mad or a monster. By all rights you could of and some will say should have burnt every one of them. But you didn't. You let His Grace, Robb; handle the Freys instead of burning it to the ground. News of what happened here will spread like wildfire. I suggest we use it to our advantage," Tyrion reasoned placing the crown back on Raenera head.

Rae looked more in a sane state of mind. She was not the fear-filled woman now. Her mind was working trying to figure out what her next move was. And how they could use what happened here to their advantage.

"How?" Raenera asked.

"The Iron isles; they know what the wraith of a dragon. And stories of your ancestors had been spread all over Westeros. They know what the dragons are capable of if they put their minds to something. Today you have shown the world you are a dragon like your half-brother was said to be, or Aegon was said to be. We need to use it," Tyrion replied think like Tywin.

"And say what swear fealty to me and my husband or I will…"Raenera started jokingly.

"Burn their fleets, castles, and lands to ashes," Tyrion finished seriously.

Raenera started to giggle thinking Tyrion was joking. Tyrion just looked at her as the seriousness of his tone sank into her mind. Her eyes widen as she looked at him.

"That ruthless," Rae commented.

"Fear wins battles and winning battles win wars, Your Grace. Right now the one thing that all men fear is a dragon. And you have three of them which are larger than the last dragon the world has known to be. In time I have no doubt they will size of Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes" Tyrion explained.

Raenera thought about it for a moment. She made the move to get to her feet. Once on her feet, she smoothed out the wrinkles of her gown. She looked at Tyrion with an intelligent look in her eyes.

"With a threat like that, I would have be ready to carry it out if they didn't do what we wanted. For now, we will let the story reach their ears. And after and only after I have spoken to Robb about this do we send these letters out," Raenera ordered.

"Yes, your grace" Tyrion said.

Raenera turned to exit with Selaera, Visenya, and Rhaenys. She knew what she had to do now. She had to speak to Lady Shireen. She knew that Stannis had burnt figure of the seven but she knew that Shireen was raised in the faith of the seven and she did not trust or like Melisandre so if it could be arrange for Stannis to have a funeral in the faith of the seven. She would have to speak to Septon Marthew about it.

"Tyrion I wish to speak to Septon Marthew before I met with the commanders," Raenera said as she turned to look at him.

"I will send him to you, " Tyrion said wit a bow.

"Thank you," Rae replied.

"Where are you going?" Tyrion asked.

"To speak with Lady Shireen, who is now Lady Paramount of the Stormlands and Lady of Storms End. I have to tell her of her father's death, it is only right. Send me Ser Davos to me as well," Raenera answered.

* * *

Raenera knocked on the chamber where the ladies and children were held up in. Ser Markas had found his way to her side. Ser Howar stood as a guard by the door. He noted the tear tracks on Raenera's face. He bowed and allowed her to enter the room. Instantly Arya and Sansa threw themselves in Raenera's arms. They were worried about her. Raenera hugged them as she did she noticed Evalyne held young Willem Lannister in her lap as she read him a story. Martyn was sitting close to Catelyn who had Shireen in her arms. Margaery and Lady Olenna were conversing. Clarysse was talking with maids in the room.

"So if you are here the threat has passed," Lady Olenna reasoned.

"Yes, the battle is done. I will accept Stannis's commanders' surrender within an hour. I have come to speak to Shireen" Raenera said.

Shireen looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. She knew her father would likely die for if he did not die Rae would be dead. She in the short time had come to like Rae. She did not want to see her dead.

"He died isn't he?"Shireen asked.

"Yes, along with his red woman. You are now Lady Paramount of the Stormlands and Lady of Storm end. I know you are not ready completely for this responsibility so I will have Ser Davos as Lord Regent until you are of age" Raenera said coming to kneel by Shireen.

Shireen nodded her head. Raenera reached out removing tears from Shireen's eyes. She was not afraid of touching the grayscale that had left her scared. Most people were afraid it was nice to Raenera not be afraid of her.

"What about my mother?" Shireen asked.

"I have no word on her, but I'm afraid if she is found I will not kill her but what she had a part in cannot go unpunished. She will become a Silent Sister or be banished," Rae answered.

"I understand, Your Grace" Shireen said for the first time meaning Raenera's proper title.

"Rae," Raenera said.

"Rae," Shireen said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry for what happened Shireen and I wish I could have changed it. I will talk with Septon Marthew about having a funeral for your father. And if he agrees I will be with you every step of the way," Raenera offered.

Margaery and Lady Olenna gasped. It was one thing to attend a funeral for family member privately but to have royalty at a funeral for someone of no relation was unheard of.

* * *

Raenera on her way to the main hall to get the commanders surrender. She stopped at Gendry blacksmith tent. He looked up as she entered. Ser Markas and Ser Hector were at her sides.

"Your Grace, what can I do for you?" Gendry asked.

"I need to commission a pin," Raenera replied.

"A pin what do you wanted to look like," Gendry asked.

"You remember the Hand of the King pin." Raenera asked.

Gendry nodded his head. Raenera looked at him as her meaning sank into Gendry's mind. Gendry took a shaking breath. He never dreamed he would be making a pin like that.

"It will be done as fast as I can?" Gendry said.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you Raena," Gendry joked.

Raenera smiled at him. She turned to head out toward the great hall again. Tyrion today had earned the title of Hand of King. He had talked her down which was something few could do. He had a sound mind for strategies and from what Lord Varys had written to her he was quite good at the job for Joffery. She could only imagine what he would be capable of with Robb and her as the ruling party.


	58. Chapter 58

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera sat on her throne like chair in the great hall of Riverrun. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya were laying her. She was waiting for Stannis's former commanders to offer their surrender. Lady Shireen stood by her on the left. Catelyn was behind her standing by her uncle, Brynden. Sansa stood nearby with Willem and Martyn. Arya was training with Brienne now that it was safe to do so. Tyrion stood on her right. Evalyne and Clarysse stood near Tyrion tending to Raenera's needs. Ser Tobas stood near the door with Ser Loras. Ser Markas, Ser Hectar, and Ser Howar serve as a guard near the throne. Her eyes looked around the room. She noted that The Hound stood near Sansa like he was guarding her. She was not sure if Robb or Smalljon would like it by for now it worked. Margaery was talking with Lady Olenna near Sansa. She had no doubt they were talking about how to better their position. Her eyes then landed on Ser Davos who was talking to Septon Marthew. Rae took deep breath placing her hand on the baby bump.

"Ser Davos, approach" Rae ordered.

Ser Davos came forward. He smiled over to Shireen. He looked at her dropping to one knee before her. Selaera moved her body so her head rested on Raenera belly. She stroked Selaera's head. She gave him a smile as he bowed his head to her. She looked over to Tyrion. Tyrion nodded his head.

"My Queen" Ser Davos addressed her.

"Ser Davos you have served the Baratheon family well. Better than most, Lady Shireen told me the story of how you saved her father during Robert's rebellion," Raenera paused. She looked sideways to Shireen who smiled at her. Ser Davos looked up at her as she continued. "This is why I now name you Lord Regent of the Stormlands and Storm End until such time that Lady Shireen comes of age. Also, I now place her in your care," Raenera finished.

Shireen looked at Raenera with wide eyes. Ser Davos opened his mouth in shock and had the look of disbelief on his face. He looked down composing himself for a moment.

"Surely, your Grace, there are others of more noble of birth to…"Ser Davos started.

"None that was willing to defy their Liege Lord and at the time their king for her safety. I have also come from nothing I know how you must feel but I would not do this if I did not think you were worthy of it. She trusts you and I trust you to keep her safe." Raenera said.

Ser Davos looked at Shireen then at Raenera and then to Tyrion. He had a slight look of disbelief on his face. To his, knowledge Rae trust very few people for her to say she trust Ser Davos to keep Shireen safe was huge.

"I will do my best to live up to this honor your Grace," Ser Davos said with a shudder in his voice.

Ser Davos rose to his feet making his way back to where he was standing early. Shireen lets go of Catelyn hand and ran over to Ser Davos. Ser Davos placed his hands on her shoulders. Raenera smiled at the pair. She looked to Tyrion and then to Se Loras nodding her head.

* * *

This was the part she was dreading. Rhaenys and Visenya rose on their hunches as Ser Imny Florent, Ser Guyard Morrigen and Ser Rolland Storm entered the room. Their eyes were wide when they saw her sitting surrounded by her dragons. They hiss and click at her. Raenera eyes turned cold as she regarded each of them. This was the same woman that killed Melisandre and Stannis just an hour ago. They looked sideways finding Shireen face beside Ser Davos. She looked a little frighten. Ser Imny Florent steps forward the members of her Kingsgaurd closed in around her and her dragon let out a loud screech. He steps back a step dropping his knees before her. His sister would not come forward. She had yet to be found after the death of her husband and their Red Woman. It was good to see his niece alive and well. He had hoped to name her guardian, after all, he was family.

"Your Grace, we offer our surrender. We will not stand against the true Queen and King of Westeros. We will support your claim. Joffery Baratheon is neither a true Baratheon nor a just ruler. You have shown to be a just ruler by not killing us all out right. We simply ask for pardons for the crimes we made against the true crown after being lead astray by our Liege Lord. We also offer to swear complete loyalty to Lady Shireen the true heir to the Stormlands and Strom End." Ser Imny Florent addressed her.

Raenera nodded her head. He seems a bit of fool to her. He was an overstating thing. She could see the fear in their eyes along with their respect for not killing Shireen who had a claim to her throne if Shireen wanted it. She looked to the other two men. One handsome by some standards, the other was beast of man nowhere near as large as the Mountain but still fearsome. He had scars on his face from the pox she thought.

"Do either of you have anything to add?" Raenera asked.

Rolland Storm stepped forward by Imny Florent. He dropped quickly to his knee he pulled out his sword placing it before him. Ser Guyard quickly did the same. It was met with gasps from Catelyn and Sansa and Evalyne.

"I humbly ask to be a made member of your queen's guard. You have shown me the meaning of true queen. I am willing to die for. My sword is yours; my life is yours, victory and defeat," Ser Rolland Storm swore.

"I also ask to be a member of your queen's guard or at least be a member of your council. I can help you win this war," Guyard boasted.

Raenera looked at each the men. She was unsure how to respond. She had expected their surrender but two men swearing to be her guard was something she was not thinking in the least. She knew Ser Guyard was member of Renly's Kingsgaurd and then transferred his alliance to Stannis after Renly's death. Ser Rolland Storm had her at a disadvantage she knew very little about him. With the last name of Storm, she knew he was a bastard of one the lords of Stormlands but which one she did not know. She looked over to Tyrion licking her bottom nervously. Tyrion notices this leaning into her to offer her some advice.

"Ser Rolland Storm, I heard Cersei call him a seasoned killer. He worships the warrior I hear with a faith as fierce as he is. He is the bastard of Lord Bryen Caron my lady. His brother Lord Bryce Caron was wounded in the Battle Blackwater. He could be a great asset," Tyrion explained.

Raenera nodded. Her eyes went back to the men before her. Her eyes lock on the pretty face of Ser Guyard.

"Correct me if I am wrong Ser Guyard you served as not only guard to Stannis but also to his brother Renly. It seems your view who is fit to rule changes with the winning of battles. If I accept you this would be the third King you would have served. And what would that say about you," Raenera questioned.

Margaery and Lady Olenna giggled at the dumbfounded look on Ser Guyard's face. He was trying to think of a response.

"So, has Jaime Lannister and all the kings' I have served is dead."

"Ser Jaime is not a member of my or mu husband Kingsgaurd. He is my sworn sword. There is a difference. I will offer you place as all commander of men are offer place on mine and my husband council. But that is all, take it or leave it Ser Guyard," Raenera stated.

"Thank your Grace," Ser Guyard said finally knowing he was not going to get anywhere else with her.

"Ser Rolland I know what it is like to have the title of bastard. And wish to show that, that title does not make the man. So, Ser Rolland I accept your offer," Raenera said.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Ser Rolland said gruffly.

Ser Rolland looked shocked he rose to his feet. He picked up his sword coming to stand by Ser Markas. Raenera rose from her chair making her way out of the chamber. She was followed by her guards, lady in waiting and her dragons.

* * *

Robb paced by a fire as his tent was set up. The army was moving at a swifter pace than on their way to the Twins. Robb's anger and frustration were paramount. He wanted to be back at Riverrun now. To deal with Stannis, his red woman, and his army once and for all. Nearby him Torrhen Karstark, Randyll Tarly, Edmure, Jaime, Greatjon and Smalljon Umber were all watching Robb pacing. Greywind kept pace with him. He ran his fingers through his hair as all the things that could happen to his wife, his children, his mother, and sisters. Greatjon approached him placing his hand on Robb's shoulders.

"Your Grace," Greatjon started.

"What is it?" Robb growled.

"I have a feeling you are underestimating the willfulness of your queen, my niece" Greatjon started. Robb looked at him with laughter in his eyes. He was right Rae was willful. "If I know one thing she will not give into Stannis easily. We have both seen her temper and her knowledge of the game and two strong think minds on her side. And you I hate saying that, Tyrion is great asset. And Brynden "Blackfish" Tully is season warrior," Greatjon tried to reassure; mostly because the other option was not acceptable to him.

"This is not some far off thing we are planning this is an unplanned attack. It's not about the stupid game of thrones, the great wheel with them all trying to stay on top. I would give everything up just to have her and my children to alive and safe. And right now," Robb finished sounding defeated.

"As would I, Do think I want to lose her so soon after finally finding her?" Greatjon exclaimed.

"It's not just her that in there, it's my mother, my sisters. So much more is on the line. Stannis's head will be on spike when I'm done" Robb exclaimed pacing away from Greatjon.

reatjon let out a sigh. Smalljon was talking to Prince Oberyn who rode up. Seeing him one thing that Prince Oberyn had told him about that screwy religion R'hllor. It was the one thing had given some hope that Rae would live through it.

"For all, we know Stannis's and his Red Woman heads' are already on a spike," Greatjon called out. It was enough to make Robb and Greywind pause. Robb turned looking over his shoulder at Greatjon with questions on his face. "You are forgetting three details that we leaf there. Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera are there also. Stannis wants them, they are proof that her favor with this red God. What better sign than three fire-breathing dragons. Stannis will not risk killing them. And they will defend their mother until their deaths. I know that" Greatjon explained.

Robb stared at him for a moment coming back over to the man who has given him the woman he loved. He had taken him down from losing his mind.

Not far from them Jaime sat staring into the flames. That realization did not do anything to calm his feelings. Evalyne weighs heavily on his mind. In all the seven hells he never dreamed that she would be in grave danger when he rode off to battle. He was not even as worried about Tyrion who was also in that castle. And he loved Tyrion. That was when his mind realized what he felt for her. He loves her. He never thought he could love any other woman than his sister, care very deeply about but love never.

Randyll Tarly came over sitting down next Jaime. He also stared at the dancing flames. He looked sideways and Jaime's face. He was in shock.

"I know it's hard. I want her to be safe more than you could ever dream. You will never understand that feeling until you are father yourself," Randyll Tarly started. Jaime looked at him to rebut him. "I know what they say that Cersei's children are yours. Seven hells that is true. But did you ever hold them? Your whole world changes when they place that tiny bundle in your arms. We nearly lost Evalyne as a baby. But she is fighter. I have seen your feeling for her. And as much I may hate your family. I cannot deny my daughter a match like this. I saw the lion necklace around her neck when we departed. She loves you. She is willing to defy me to marry you. If that not love I don't know what love is."

Jaime and Randyll Tarly stared at each other for time. Jaime let Randyll meaning slowly sink into his head. Evalyne loves him just like he loves her.

"But know this Lannister if you hurt her I will take great pleasure gutting you" Randyll Tarly stated slapping Jaime on his back as he walked way.

Jaime looked over his shoulder at Randyll Tarly as he walked over to Robb. He started to talk to Robb. Robb looked over to Jaime nodding his head. Did Randyll Tarly just give him permission to marry his daughter, Evalyne? It seemed that way, he never in dreamed that would happen.

* * *

A week later, Rae sat in her room watching the pups that now had their eyes opened. All of them had blue eyes for now. Lorgan Hightower told her that pups all had blue eyes until their eyes could change around three weeks old. They were roughly two weeks old. Robb had nearly been gone month. They had yet to hear anything on their progress. Ser Amory Locke was executed. His head now decorated a spike. He had been executed the same day as the funeral held for Stannis. That Rae had attended standing by Shireen side the whole time. That day was very hard for her but she did it because it was only right. She started to feel little flutters but nothing anyone else could feel. Starlight came over to Rae rest her head on her legs as Rae caressed her baby bump. Evalyne was in the room cleaning up the pups who gotten into their mother food. The golden sand color pup licked her chin. There were three males and three females. Lorgan had sexed the pups for Rae. They were not happy about that. He realized quickly how protective Starlight was of her pups. The golden one was male, the dark gray one as male and white one was male. The three females were the dove gray one and the two silver gray ones. One of the silvery females had white crescent moon on her right ear. With each passing day, it became harder have no news on Robb and their fate at the twins.

"Hey girl" Rae greeted Starlight petting her head.

The pups made cute little noises as they were cleaned. Evalyne smiled at them as the cuddled up together in tight little pile after they were cleaned off.

"I miss them too girl," Rae said.

"They will return fine Raenera," Evalyne said.

"How do you know?" Rae asked looking at Evalyne.

Evalyne came to sit up Rae. She played with lion necklace around her neck. She looked worried too but she was trying to be brave for Rae.

"I just know I have faith in my father, Jaime and his grace. They will do all in their power to return to us," Evalyne said.

"Thanks, Evalyne," Rae said.

* * *

Later, that night at supper Rae sat at the high table with Tyrion on one side of her and Catelyn on the other side. Gendry came into the room. He coughed drawing attention as he approached her.

"Your Grace, I have the piece," Gendry said as Raenera nodded.

"Thank you Gendry," Rae said motioning for him to sit and eat.

Tyrion and Catelyn looked at her in shock. She took a bite of her meat as they stared at her. She looked at both of them for a moment. She placed her silverware down taking the piece that Gendry placed in front of her. She opened it showing it Catelyn first. Her eyes went wide. It was the hand of King or Queen Pin. Catelyn was the first to attempt that she was wrong about Tyrion. He had shown great loyalty to their cause. Raenera turned in her seat. Tyrion looked at her as she reached out taking the pin from it home.

"Tyrion Lannister I name you Hand of King and Queen" Raenera stated pinning the pin on his doublet.

Tyrion eyes went wide as he looked down at pin. He looked at Rae in shock. There was loud cheer that went out started by Brynden Tully. Brynden and Tyrion had found respect for each other in their time together. Tyrion met his eyes raising his glass to him. At that moment of great celebration, Maester Vyman came running in. He had a raven letter in his hand. He came up to high table. He bowed his head to Raenera.

"Your Grace, a raven from Winterfell," Maester Vyman said handing it to Rae.

Catelyn looked at Rae, as she read the letter. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she handed it to Catelyn. Catelyn eyes scanned the letter. A gut-wrenching sense of dread filled her stomach. She quickly got heading out of the Great hall with tears in her eyes. Arya and Sansa looked at Rae in question. The news was not good.

"Your Grace, what does it say?" Tyrion asked.

"Prince Bran Stark has gone missing" Rae addressed Tyrion sadly. She turned to Maester Vyman. "Send word to hall men holding the keeps in the North to be on the lookout for Bran, and Hodor,"Rae ordered.

* * *

Raenera rose from her seat head out of the great hall. She found Catelyn in the septa praying in front of the Mother statue. She did not even look up as Rae entered.

"We will find him Catelyn I swear to you," Rae said dropping to her knees beside her.

"I seem to get by children back only to lose them," Catelyn said.

"I brought the girls back to you I will find Bran, I promise you," Rae said hugging Catelyn.

Arya and Sansa found them holding on to each other. They both had tears in their eyes as they entered. They came over huddled in together silently praying to any that could hear them that Bran would be found and be alright.


	59. Chapter 59

I own nothing

Quick Author Note: I will going on Vacation very soon so this may be the last chapter before I leave for Vacation. That means updates will be delayed.

* * *

Three days later Rae sat in a chamber staring at the maps. Tyrion stood near her trying to help her plan her next move. They were debating what do. Tyrion thought it best to bring the rest of the Westerlands under her and Robb's control. That made sense to her but she was still worried that she had heard nothing from the Eyrie. If Baelish would side with the Lannister in King's Landing it would end badly unless she called her sister from Essos. Now they had the ships to it but. Her mind was also on Bran and finding him. She was pretty much focused on anything that would not make her think that Robb. The fact there was no word from him and no one had heard anything as of yet.

"I want to send men out," Rae said finally.

"Who and where?" Tyrion asked sipping on his wine.

"Two of my Kingsgaurds, Ser Tobas and Ser Rolland Storm, Ser Tobas I would send to the North to help with the hunt of young Prince Bran. And Ser Rolland I will send to the Vale to meet with Lady Lysa Arryn or Baelish now I don't know what her last name is now and Petyr Baelish. I want to speak with them in person and if they refuse this meeting. Then after I'm done with Casterly Rock and before I take what is rightfully mine. I will come and forcefully remove them from power with my dragons. And he has the fire of my dragons and knows what they can do. And he can get my letter to Lord Royce who can alert the other Lords of Vale," Rae revealed.

"You want to threaten Lord Baelish?"Tyrion asked in shock.

"He knows the game. He is sitting in the background waiting to cause chaos so he can climb higher. He will realize I mean my threat when Ser Rolland tells of me burning Stannis alive. He will come. And when he comes we act like we want his help. Let him think that he is playing us while in reality we are playing him. And when the time is right we will forcefully remove him."

"You don't like him do you?"  
"He had a hand in Ned Stark death I'm sure of it. He made me uneasy for years and the fact is as the crown became poorer he became richer. I would not be surprised if he thought he could use me to get on the Iron Throne. Also the more I think about my father, Lord Arryn's, death more I question his involvement. Even if Cersei found out that my father knew. She would have done what did with Ned not poison him. And poison is not Jaime's style. I don't believe that the squire I watched die had anything to do with it. As Lord Varys has suggested to me," Rae explained

"You have thought about this a lot," Tyrion teased.

Rae turned pacing away from the table. She walked over to the window looking out on the Riverlands. She let out a sigh as her hands cradled her growing baby bump. She looked back at Tyrion over her shoulder.

"I think about a lot of things anything that will keep my mind off the fact that my husband is not here and may even be dead," Rae confessed with tears in her eyes. She turned back to the window.

Tyrion sighed. He had to admit hearing nothing was troubling but if Tywin Lannister had succeeded in killing Robb. They would have heard something by now. So no news in his mind was good news. Tyrion came over to her looking out on the river as Selaera, Rhaenys and Visenya looped.

"We would have heard something if he was dead. I'm sure he is making his way here and if the first raven reached him before the battle I am sure he marching his army right now. The Twins be damned. To him, and let's face it to most of the lords in Robb's army, you are more important. Especially now that you carry the King's heir"

"Heirs twins it was confirmed before Robb left," Rae told him.

Tyrion eyes went wide as he stared at her. The last set of Twins he knbesidesJaime and Cersei was her two kingsgaurds Hectar, and Howar. Twins were rare and normally dangerous more so for the mother. He could only imagine what Robb was feeling.

"He will be fine," Tyrion reassured.

Rae smiled at him. Even if she really wanted to believe Robb was returning to her unhurt. The facts of the matter they rode to a war zone. Gods knew what trap Tywin could set for him. A knock sounded on the door waking her from an internal agreement.

"Your Grace, Lady Olenna" Ser Markas said opening the door.

"Thank Ser Markas send her in also send me Ser Loras, Ser Rolland, and Ser Tobas please," Rae ordered.

Tyrion looked at her in shock when she asked for Ser Loras. She raised her eyebrows at him. He watched as she pointed at Harrenhal. Tyrion understood why she wanted Ser Loras. They needed Garlan and his men. She picked up a fig looking at maps as Lady Olenna entered the chamber. Tyrion sipped on a goblet of wine. Her eyes were focused on the Westerlands. Tyrion and Rae agreed that Casterly Rock would be their next target. It gave them an advantage that Tywin was not expecting. And if they could capture Lannisport it was a major victory for it was a major port and thoroughfare water wise. And it was closer to the Iron Isles so if they wanted to capture them they could. It gave would give no relief to King's Landing. Lady Olenna came forward staring at the map.

"Any news, Your Grace, on his grace or my new grandson," Lady Olenna asked.

Raenera looked up for a moment before looking back down at the maps. Tyrion could almost see the shine of tears in her eyes. Tyrion looked up at Lady Olenna.

"None Lady Olenna, what can we do for you?" Tyrion answered.

"I can help you, Your Grace. The reach has a bountiful harvest. It supplies the capital with food. With you order I can stop that starving them out," Lady Olenna offered.

Raenera looked up at Lady Olenna. They regarded each other. Tyrion watched them neither of them spoke for a long moment. Rae looked at Tyrion for a moment for his thought on her suggestion.

"Lady Olenna thank you but for now, we will hold off on that. I would not have those poor people suffer more than they are suffering already. It could be many moons before we are ready to take King's Landing. They call me the people queen what I kind of people queen I would I be if I starved the people of King's Landing months before I plan attack?" Raenera asked.

Lady Olenna looked at Raenera for a moment bowing her head. She smiled at Rae for a second.

"I understand Your Grace. My granddaughter has just told me some exciting news. She is with child," Lady Olenna told Raenera.

"I'm sure Lady Margaery worried like I am for her husband quick and safe return," Rae said.

"As we all pray for his grace return," Lady Olenna said

* * *

A a few hours later Raenera stood on the balcony of the castle. She watched Ser Loras, Ser Rolland, and Ser Tobas ride off in different directions. Ser Markas stood by her side. Arya came running up to her. Rae turned smiling at Arya.

"Rae, I decide which pup I want," Arya exclaimed.

"I thought you did already," Rae said questioningly as they walked toward Rae's chambers.

"I like the white one at first but the dark grey one has wormed his way into my heart. Since I lost Nymeria I do not a female. So if it is alright with you I want the dark grey one," Arya explained.

Arya and Rae looked at each other for a long moment. Rae laughed as they walked into her chamber where the pups were playing. The two silvery grey pups and the white pup were tussling with each other. The dove grey one was cuddling up to Starlight. The golden one and dark grey one were wrestling. Arya giggled as the pups all ran up Rae when they noticed her sitting down near the bed.

"I assume you have a name picked out," Rae said picking up the dark grey pup.

"Of course, I want to name him Storm. He looks like a storm cloud. And storms are strong and fierce like he is and like me," Arya said taking the pup from Rae.

"Well, that three with names now," Rae said off-handedly.

"Three?" Arya asked as pup licked her chin.

"Yes, the dove grey one is Sansa's .She named her Winter. She said something about she would always being a Stark no matter who she wed so this way she could her house words with her always. The golden sand color one I gave to Evalyne. She named him Achilles after her grandfather best hunting dog. And you just named the dark grey one, Storm" Rae said.

"What are you going call the others?" Arya asked looking at the other pups.

"I was thinking of naming the two silvery ones Artemis and Athena. The one with the little white moon marking would be Artemis. But I don't know for sure. I was waiting to for Robb to name them" Rae explained.

Rae's eyes welled up with tears as she thought about what could have happened to Robb. The white pup that wormed his way into her arms starting to lick her face offering her comfort. She started to laugh as she pulled the little pup from her face.

"You are going to be a terror aren't you," Rae teased the little white male pup.

The pup let out a little yip in response. Rae pulled the little guy to her chest cuddling the small pup. Arya placed her hand on Rae's shoulder. It caused Rae to look at Arya.

"I'm sure Robb is fine. Rae, he is not about to leave you. I've seen him with a few crushes in Winterfell. But they have nothing on you. He will fight back with all he has to get back to you and his baby" Arya comforted Rae.

Rae smiled at Arya putting the pup down. She pulled Arya into a tight hug. Well, as tight of a hug as Rae could give with her swollen baby bump.

* * *

Ser Tobas rode north for about less than four hours when he spotted Stark Banners. He pulled his horse from a gallop to walk. He started to head in the direction of the banners. He was greeted by a Karstark soldier. He instantly recognized Ser Tobas. He helped him to dismount. Seeing Ser Tobas away from Queen Raenera stab a great number of men. They all assume that could only mean one thing, Raenera was dead. The soldier led Ser Tobas to the meeting tent.

Robb sat in a meeting tent waiting to hear back from his scouts. Maps were laid out on the table. Edmure, Jaime, and rest of Lords were all around the table offering ideas how to best to breech Riverrun to help defeat Stannis and his Red Woman. Robb stared at the map. Until he heard Mace and Greatjon gasp when they saw Ser Tobas. Robb's blue eyes went to Ser Tobas's face. They were wide at the sight of one of his and his wife kingsgaurds. To most of the Lords in the tent realized this did not bode well for their Queen.

"Ser Tobas what are you doing here?" Robb asked finally getting his mind to function as thoughts of what could have happened to Rae flashed in his mind.

Ser Tobas came farther into the tent bowing before Robb. He knew that he had to tell the good news and bad news. He bowed his head taking a deep breath. He was stealing his soul for the news he had to deliver.

"I'm on my way North to Winterfell on the orders of Queen Raenera. I am to aid in the search for your brother, Prince Bran, Your Grace, who has gone missing," Ser Tobas answered.

Robb mind quickly tried to process the information. He looked to Greatjon with a look of shock on his face. Greatjon wore the same shocked expression on his face.

"She is alive?" Greatjon questioned in shock.

"Yes,to" Ser Tobas answered.

"What of Stannis?" Randyll Tarly asked.

"Dead along with his Red Woman" Ser Tobas replied.

Robb nodded to soldier to bring him Ser Torrhen Karstark. There was one thing for sure Robb knew. The North was vast and dangerous. And most northern did not trust southern so sending Ser Tobas was not going to work, loyal to Robb or not. He would send Ser Torrhen instead. He knew the wildness and would not fail him. He heard Stannis was dead and the red woman too. He did not how that was possible. Yes, he had no doubt that his queen was capable of being war general but he could not see how she could destroy that powerhouse that was Stannis.

"How," Robb asked finally.

"It was quite a short siege, Your Grace," Ser Tobas laughed. It was quite funny how quickly she had destroyed Stannis. Robb did not look amused. Ser Tobas regain his composer. "I'm shocked you have heard what has transpired there. I was told that news would spread like wildfire. No one will dare mess with you or your Queen. She has shown the world she is a true Dragon Queen. The last time people saw what she did was when Aegon conquer Westeros. She had Stannis burnt alive with dragon fire from Selaera. The red woman was picked up by Rhaenys and Visenya took to over the deep part of the river before they dropped her and then they blew fire of the water; boiling the water, thus drowning the red woman. Stannis's men were quick to swear loyalty to Her Grace Queen Raenera and Lady Shireen Baratheon," Ser Tobas finished.

Robb laughed then he wondered if the word had reached Casterly Rock or King's Landing. He could only imagine what Tywin Lannister would do when they learned that Raenera's dragons were growing larger and capable of taking out most things put their way. Stannis made a good stand at Blackwater before the Wildfyre was unleashed.

"Lord Karstark when your son Torrhen get here. Send him with Ser Tobas to Winterfell to find Bran," Robb ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Lord Karstark said

"Lord Jaime, Lord Tarly, Lord Umber, and Lord Edmure let saddle our horses. I think we will rest in Riverrun tonight," Robb said with a smile.


	60. Chapter 60

I own nothing

An: Thank you for all the support and love for this story. Wow over 180 reviews. Thank you to each and every one of you. I will try to get one more out before I leave on vacation.

* * *

It was early in the evening when the small council meeting was called. Tywin sat in chamber waiting for the other to arrive. He was reading a raven from one of his Lannister spies that were the Twins. It seemed that Raenera and Robb were less green than he hoped. He knew Robb knew how to win battles but he hoped that Tyrion was wrong about Raenera knowing the game. The Twins had fallen. What killed him more than the Twins falling was Jaime complete betrayal. He had received the raven telling him that Jaime was playing Raenera and Robb. He almost rejoiced at that news. He had told Cersei who wore a huge smile at that fact. But it seemed that news was short of the truth. He read the letter how the four Lannister loyal commanders that were at the Twins when it fell swore loyalty to Robb or faced death at Jaime's hand. He read of the death of Camern Crakehall. The seemed that the Crakehall were one of few Westerlands houses completely devoted to Lannister caused. He died at Jaime's hand. As Tywin thought about the Freys and lost of the Twins. If the Freys were willing to betray their word and if they could not even hold their home what use where they. The news that Raenera was pregnant came from Varys earlier this day. That did not sit well with them. The fact remained Joffery had yet to wed. And now that most of the High lords of Westeros had sworn loyalty to this Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf husband leaving the choice for Joffery's Queen lost in the shuffle. He hated to say it, it was down to the iron isle want to be king daughter and a high-born lady from Essos. Like a lady from Volantis or Myr, or Bravos.

Cersei walked in with Kevan Lannister. They were quickly joined by Lord Varys who enter with Maester Pycelle. Tywin looked up as they all took their seats. He placed the letter down with a stoic look on his face. A few servants pour each of them wine. Tywin eyed each of them before the servants left the chamber. Cersei took a sip of her wine.

"I'm afraid we have some disturbing news," Tywin stated.

"What is news my Lord Hand?" Kevan asked.

"The Twins has fallen, the Freys have been removed from power," Tywin said.

"That is disturbing?" Maester Pycelle commented.

"What about Jaime?" Cersei asked.

"He appears to be completely loyal to this Dragon Queen and The Young Wolf. He held a dagger to Walder Frey neck and held him a place when the Young Wolf removed his head. He also killed Camern Crakehall," Tywin said with a stoic look on his face even if internally it was killing him.

Cersei had looked of shock on her face. She always knew that Tyrion would betray his family. He was a monster that killed her mother. But Jaime was her other half. How could Jaime betray her, his children, and his family? She looked over to Tywin looking for any reaction from him. Then she swung her gaze to Kevan who wore the same look that she had little doubt was on her face. Her eyes then founded Lord Varys gaze. He looked disturbed by this news but not the least bit shocked almost like he already knew this information. Maester Pycelle looked very worried by that news.

"What are we going to do about this Father? How are we going get Jaime back?" Cersei demanded.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do if this is true. Tyrion and Jaime are now traitors to the crown and will face death for their crimes when the time comes for it," Kevan said painfully.

"Father you can be…" Cersei started.

"He has betrayed the crown and us," Tywin started. He looked poignantly at Cersei. It left no remove for argument. He would not think of the fate of sons right now. Not when there was a chance that they could get Jaime back. Jaime was loyal only to the Dragon Queen he was sure of it. If the stories were true seeing her come from the flames unhurt with three newly hatch dragons would be enough to turn even him. But now they needed to focus on other matters at hand. "We need to find a wife of good breeding for King Joffery. He needs a wife to produce heirs. News reached me that the Dragon Queen is pregnant with direwolf pups." Tywin continued.

"That pose a great threat," Maester Pycelle commented.

"If she gives birth to a son, it could spell the doom of us if there is no hope for Joffery producing an heir," Kevan said.

"And who would you have him marry. That Iron Born traitor's whore of a daughter," Cersei spat out.

"Most of the lords are against us, Cersei, and siding with this Dragon Queen and The Yong Wolf. If not her, a lady from Essos would be are the best choice. It could bode well for us as the cruelty of Joffery has spread all over Westeros," Tywin said looking at Cersei who raised this tyrant.

Cersei glares back at her father. How dare he talk about her precious boy that way? She always hoped he would be like Jaime. He looked like Jaime somewhat. He was a little bit cruel and crazed but she was sure he just needed a firm hand. It was hard to control him once she put a crown on his head. Tyrion had been right calling him a Mad Dog but she will be damned if she let anyone talk about her baby that way.

"I also heard some disturbing news. News I fear that will not bode well for us," Lord Varys interjected breaking the staring contest.

"What news?"Tywin asked.

"Stannis is no longer a threat to the crown," Lord Varys started.

"How that bad, one less pretender is for the crown is a good thing," Cersei demanded.

"It is how Stannis was defeated" Lord Varys started. He looked each of them before he continued. Tywin took a deep breath he knew this was not going to be good. "Stannis got in his head that he could kill Raenera, The Dragon Queen, and take her three dragons. He stormed to Riverrun where she was at with garrison of men no more than three thousand strong. But not a single man on her side lost their lives. In fact, only three people died. Stannis was burnt to death in dragon fire; I believe the dragon name was Selaera, on the orders of her mother. The other two, Rhaenys and Visenya I believe, picked up Stannis's Red Woman dropping her into the river and proceed to boil her alive again on the orders of her mother. The third consumed with her grief, Lady Selyse, killed herself. Raenera has proven herself to be true dragon queen. She is a true Targaryen like her ancestors that conquered all of Westeros," Lord Varys told them.

Cersei and Kevan exchanged looks. This was not good. Maester Pycelle face drained of all color. If rumors were true the dragons were the size of direwolves now so if they grew much larger they could take a rider. Also, word from Essos saw the other Dragon Queen also had three dragons that were growing even larger with each passing moon. All it would take was a message from this Dragon Queen to the other Dragon Queen for them to join forces. It would spell the doom for them. That was all they needed was another Targaryen conquer with three dragons.

"Gods, please tell me it just a rumor," Pycelle commented.

"It is no rumor. I heard it from eight different sources," Lord Varys confirmed. He looked over from Pycelle to Tywin who yet to speak. "There are very few men that will stand against three dragons that grow larger every day and army that includes most of Westeros Also, Lady Shireen is alive and well in the care of Raenera. Meaning now The Stormlands have joined with her," Varys finished the rest of the news

"We still have the Vale" Cersei tried grasping at straws.

"You really think that Lord Baelish will stand against Dragons?" Kevan asked.

Tywin sat thinking about this news meant. His mind was trying to think of a way to win this coming war. But every plan was being torn to asunder by the fact of her dragons. All the small folk would rally for her. And no doubt the Iron Isles would swear fealty to her if Tyrion was advising her and her husband. If Stannis could not kill her he doubts any man could get close to her or be willing to take on three dragons and two direwolves to get to her.

"Get out" Tywin roared let his temper get the best of him.

Tywin threw his goblet of wine into the fireplace in the room. The flames exploded as all of them filed out of the room. Tywinpaced closer to the fireplace trying to think of a strategy that would work. This must be what his ancestor felt when Aegon and Rhaenys and Visenya took over Westeros. And this Raenera named two of her dragons after them.

* * *

Raenera walked into her chamber after supper. There was still no word from Robb and his army. Clarysse was waiting for her. She quickly came over to her helping her into her night dress. Clarysse accidently brushed Rae's baby bump. She looked down, trying to be proper as she motioned Rae to sit down so she could brush out her curls.

"Clarysse I noticed that you have sent quite a lot of time with Tyrion," Raenera said looking at Clarysse through the mirror.

"He is quite funny and intelligent. He finds conversing with me quite entertaining I guess," Clarysse explained as she brushed out Rae's hair.

"He seems happier around you," Rae commented.

"And I am happier around him do you think he finds me attractive," Clarysse asked giving into girl talk.

Rae turned taking the brush from Clarysse hand placing it on the table. She took Clarysse hands.  
"You are beautiful how could he not," Rae commented.

"Not like you, Your Grace, even now as you are heavy with child you are breathe taking," Clarysse said.

"Thank you, but so are you. We each are beautiful flowers no two the same. Go talk to him, I will be fine for the rest of the night" Rae dismissed Clarysse.

Clarysse gave her a huge smile as she turned to leave Rae. She bowed before she left the room. Ser Markas stood bowed as he closed the door to her chamber. He was her guard for the night.

Raenera made her way over to the bed. She was five moon pregnant she hoped by the time Robb came back he could feel them kick and move. Right now only she could feel them flutter around her womb. She wondered what they would be. She hoped she could give Robb a son. It was her duty to do so. She cradled her baby bump as she lay down on the bed. The fireplace was down low embers making the only light in the room from the candle by her bed.

"Know that your father and I love you both no matter what you are." Rae started.

She felt thump at her hand that rest on her belly as if they responding to her. It was the first kick she felt. Tears filled her eyes in amazement and fact that Robb was not here to experience it.

"Your father will be with us soon; sure of it" Rae finished with tears in eyes.

Rae blew out the candle making the room darker. She curled up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Raenera found herself at a place she could only assume was in the North. The place was snow covered. Snow was falling as she walked on. She looked up at falling snow trying to figure out where she was at and what happened. She saw a great wall. She realized it must be The Wall. Why was she at the Wall she could not figure out.

She walked on she found herself in the middle of a desert. There was an army of men guarding a large pyramid. Rae tried to figure out what this place was. That was until she saw a large black dragon with red markings, Drogon. This was somewhere in Essos where her sister was at. The wall still made no sense to her unless there was Targaryen at the Wall. Maester Aemon had long since joined the Night Watch he did not come when the sack of King Landing happened, why show her the Wall now; unless there was another Targaryen at the Wall.

Suddenly Essos dissolved into the Throne Room of King's Landing with Targaryen banners in the wind. She looked around the room in shock. She had seen a dream like this before. There was a person sit on the Iron Throne. She moved closer to the person slowly. She instantly realized who it was. It was her eldest half-brother Rhaegar. His silver blonde hair and purple-blue eyes that was so much like hers. He was dressed in Targaryen battle armor. In his arms, he held three babies. One had the same auburn curls as Robb's whiled the other two had silvery blonde hair like his. Rhaegar turned and looked at her dead in the eye. She looked down. She was still very much pregnant. She was trying to figure out what was happening.

"The dragon has three heads," Rhaegar told her.

Raenera looked back at him. Suddenly she was in his place with the three babies on her lap. The two silvery blonde one she examined more closely. They looked almost looked like her. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Rhaegar who was standing where she was just moments ago. He stood near a woman with dark hair and Stark features. That must be Lyanna. He stared at her for again.

"The dragon has three heads,Raenera…" Rhaegar said again.

* * *

"Raenera… Your Grace," Ser Markas called.

Raenera sat up in the bed in shock. Her mind went back to the dream; the dragon has three heads what did that mean. Could it be she was pregnant with triplets? That was unheard of. Ser Maras came farther into the room. She looked over to Ser Markas who had worried on his face as took in the state she was in.

"Raenera a party of riders was spotted. They carry Stark banners. His Grace has returned." Ser Markas stated.


	61. Chapter 61

I own nothing

Author note: This will likely be the last chapter before I leave for vacation. Thanks again for all the reviews and your support.

* * *

Rae got up from the bed quickly well as quickly as she could being heavy with child. She threw on her robe. She went to head out of the room but quickly stop pacing back toward the dressing divider. Ser Markas watched for a long moment. He had never seen her so frazzled. He lite the candle near the bed and walked farther into the room light a few other candles. So she did not hurt herself in her frazzled state. Starlight was wake but the pups were asleep. She followed her mistress with her head watching her pace. Rae's mind was debating going down to greeting Robb in her nightdress wanting nothing more to be in his arms again. At the same time, she needed to be presentable. Robb would not be alone. Did she really want the Lords with Robb to see her in her nightdress? Her dream vision completely forgot for the moment. She had a huge smile on her face. It seemed to light up the room.

"Your Grace, do you want me to send for a maid?" Ser Markas asked as she dug through her trunk.

"Yes, I very much doubt Robb will be too happy with me showing up in nothing but my robe and nightdress," Rae joked.

"I'm sure he would understand after all it is night, My Queen," Ser Markas said.

Rae pulled out a gown that was still a little large on her. It would do after all she was alone going to greet Robb and his lords. She didn't want them to see her in that state of undress. Yes, before most of Northern Lords seen her wrapped only in a fur-lined cloak. But that was before she was a Queen and before she had become with child. She moved behind the dressing divider. She pulled off the nightdress she untied the gown. She started to pull it on.

* * *

At that moment Catelyn walked passed Rae and Robb's chamber on her way down to the courtyard. She quickly noticed that Ser Markas was in the room and candle was lite. She entered the room causing Ser Markas to turn pulling out his sword pointing it at her. He quickly seethed his sword bowing his head.

"Forgive me Lady Catelyn," Ser Markas said.

"There is nothing to forgive Ser Markas you are here to serve and guard my son and his wife. Where is she?" Catelyn asked.

Ser Markas nodded toward the dressing divider. Rae made a little oh sound. It made Catelyn and Ser Markas to become worried. They exchanged looks before Catelyn moved behind the dressing divider to make sure Rae was alright.

"Are you alright, Raena?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes, they just decided to kick my ribs hard is all," Rae said noticing that Catelyn was behind her.

Rae was struggling to tie the back of the gown closed. Catelyn took the ties from her tying the gown close so it was tight enough so the gown would not fall down but not so tight that would hurt the growing baby.

"They?" Catelyn asked.

"We are having twins, at least I think they are twins," Rae commented thinking about her dream.

"Twins are you sure"

"Maester Davith and Maester Vyman confirmed it before Robb left for the Twins. We did not want to worry anyone with that news," Rae said.

Catelyn had tears in her eyes. He son was going to be a father. Yes, she knew that already but hearing that they were going to be two. It worried her more than anything. Robb was very much taken many would say in love completely with Raenera and she with him. But the fact remained that possibility of multiples causing damage to and maybe even kill their mother grew with each child. Giving birth was dangerous enough with one baby let alone two. Yes, she had been lucky with her children. Sansa being one of most dangerous her labor lasted for nearly two days. The bells tolled for days after she gave birth to her. She only hoped that Raenera would be just as lucky.

"Have you talked about names yet?" Catelyn asked as they head toward the courtyard with Ser Markas in tow.

"Thus far only boy names, I have no doubt in my mind I will give Robb the heir he needs. We talked about the name Torrhen" Rae said.

"Like your kingsgaurd," Catelyn asked in shock.

"No like the last King in the North before Robb. Torrhen Stark the King that knelt. I always respected that man for what he did when my ancestors were at his gates. I believe Robb and your husband also greatly respected that man. So it is fitting. The other name we talked about took Robb by surprise," Rae explained.

"What is it?"

"Eddard, he would be named after his grandfather. A man I come, in the short time I knew him, to greatly respect. He was a man of honor and I know how lucky I am to be married to a man who has his same sense of honor. I will be lucky if my boys are half as honorable as their grandfather," Rae said looking at Catelyn with a sincere look on her face.

* * *

Catelyn smiled hugging Rae before they made their way into the courtyard. Rae looked at each of the people in the courtyard. Tyrion was standing near Lady Margaery who was talking with her grandmother. Evalyne was standing by Sansa and Arya. They both smiled as they noticed Catelyn and Rae enter. Evalyne made her way over to Rae. She took her hand giving it a squeeze. They were both nervous for the news they waited over a month to hear.

Robb rode into the courtyard with Jaime at his side. His eyes took in all of Riverrun. It seemed the tale that Ser Tobas told was right. He caught Tyrion gaze for a long moment. He noticed a pin on Tyrion doublet that looked the hand of King pin. That his father once wore. He found the faces of his mother and sisters. All of whom look like nothing had happened to them. Finally, his eyes landing on Rae, he smiled widen. He quickly dismounted making his way over to his wife with the desire of wolf to claim his mate. She ran closer to him throwing her arms around his neck. Kissing him hard, he quickly returned the kiss. It was clear they both had the desire to claim one another again. His hands tangled in her loose curls. They pulled apart when Catelyn coughed. They both were out of breath their eyes locked with each other rest their forehead against each other. His one hand traveled to her baby bump.

"How are our pups?" Robb asked.

"Good," Rae said softly.

"My you have gotten big," Robb teased

"Robb," Rae scolded playfully.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too," Rae said sweetly kissing him.

Greywind trotted up to her nuzzling her leg. She smiled down at him. She reached down scratching behind his ear. Robb walked over to his sisters and mother as she greeted Greywind. She knelt down let him nuzzle her neck.

"I miss you too boy. She up in my chamber with your pups," Rae told Greywind.

Margaery locked her arms around Edmure. She looked slyly over to Rae. She whispered in Edmure's ear. No doubt she was telling him of the fact that she was with child. Edmure pulled away for a moment. His hand went to her flat abdomen. He had a huge smile on his face. He kissed her fiercely before calling Robb over to him. Robb smile grew as his uncle told him the happy news.

Evalyne hugged her father looking over to Jaime who smiled over at her as he greeted Tyrion. Rae watched as Evalyne eyes went wide and her smile grew. She hugged her father tighter. Before, she let go of her father and ran over, throwing her arms around Jaime's neck. Jaime caught easily. He held her tight.

"Your Grace, if pleases you I wish to marry Evalyne on the morrow" Jaime called out to Robb.

Robb turned looking between Jaime and Randyll Tarly. He saw no problem with the deal. He smiled and nodded. He walked over to Rae wrapping his arm around her. They head toward their chambers. They would go over detail tomorrow.

* * *

Robb and Rae made it to their chamber. He pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss as they entered the chamber. Greywind trotted over to Starlight who lay with the six pups only the white one was still awake. The white pup let out a little growl. It was enough to break Rae attention from the kiss. Robb started to kiss down her neck as she laughed at the little pup. He was trying to take on his father who was three times the size of him. As she started to laugh Robb looked up at Rae trying to figure out what she was laughing at. She looked over to Greywind who had little white pup trying to bit his ear. Robb laughed walking over scooping up the pup bring it over to the bed where Rae was sitting. The white pup tried to nip Robb's fingers. Robb placed him down on the bed. The white pup charged over to Rae attacking her with kisses and playful little barks. Rae held him over her face as the pup tried to kiss her face.

"You are a little terror aren't you" Rae teased.

The pup barked at her in response. Robb took the pup from Rae's hands. He looked at the little pup. It reminded him of Jon's direwolf Ghost only his eyes were blue and Greywind when they were little.

"Do you have a name him yet?" Robb asked

"No, he is only one without a name. I cannot think of one for him." Rae explained.

"How about Balerion after Aegon dragons" Robb suggested.

"Robb he was known as the black dread" Rae teased.

"He will be the white dread." Robb countered.

The little pup barked liking the name. Then he let out a little yawn. Greywind came over to his master taking pup gentle in his mouth carrying him over to its mother. Greywind then laid down in front his little pack. Robb chuckled at that. He then turned to Rae. She looked at him with a look of wonder on her face. She placed her hand on her belly. Robb pulled her over to him kissing her passionately. Soon they were lost in their kiss. He started to untie the gown she was wearing. Her hands were already removing his doublet. He pulled down her gown to expose her breast and the swell where his children rested.

"Beautiful" Robb commented before attacking her breast.

"Robb" Rae called out.

* * *

Tyrion sat in Jaime's chamber. They were taking a drink as they discussed what happened. Jaime eyed the pin on Tyrion's doublet. He took a sip of his wine.

"You are the Hand of the King," Jaime asked.

"I guess her grace named me it after what happen with Stannis,"Tyrion answered taking a drink of his wine.

"Father will love this," Jaime said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, second only to Cersei. What about you? You are going to marry on the morrow to Randyll Tarly daughter no less. Father's wish is finally coming true," Tyrion said walking over to a pitcher of wine.

"I love Evalyne. I never thought I would love another woman beside Cersei. But Evalyne has seen value in me when very few have. She has wormed her way into my heart and I hope I wormed my way into her heart. I thought you like her," Jaime commented.

"I do I think she will great Lady of Casterly Rock. I have seen the way she looks at you. I know she loves you and not using you. I'm just shocked to see you as a married man when I never dreamed that you would marry." Tyrion stated.

"I never thought I would marry either. But I'm glad the Gods saw it fit to place her before me," Jaime said.

* * *

Rae and Robb lay nude as the day they were born under the sheets. She was cuddled into his chest. He idly stroked her arm while his other hand rested on the swell where his children grew. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" Robb muttered.

"I love you" Rae replied.

Robb suddenly felt a kick on his hand. His eyes went wide. He sat up for a moment quickly looked at Rae for confirmation. She nodded her head with happy tears in her eyes. He kissed her again softly before he trailed down kiss to her belly. He kissed where he felt the kick. He smiled up at her.

"Hello, my pups, I'm your father. I won't be leaving you again for a long while. I promise you. I want to watch every change you case in your beautiful mother. Know I love you both no matter what you turn out to be." Robb said.

Rae's mind trailed off as Robb talked to the babies in her belly. He brother words from her dream. The dragon has three heads. The three from the start of her dream made sense mostly, the only one she did not know was the one at The Wall. But that could be easily Maester Aemon. They were her and her sister Daenerys and one from the Wall. The part that did not sit well with her was the vision of her holding three babies all the same age. Then he said again while she was holding them could she really be carrying triplets. That was extremely dangerous. It was very rare, to begin with then added to that most of the time the mother and one or more of babies end up dying in the birthing process.

"Rae…Raenera… sweetheart?" Robb said trying to wake her from her thoughts.

Raenera smiled at him trying to forget the dream and the possibility of her death. Robb moved his body up cradling her jaw in his strong hands. He kissed her softly.

"What?" Rae asked.

"I asked you if that first time they moved," Robb asked again.

"They moved a little bit early tonight when I was talking to them before I went to bed," Rae answered.

Toward the end of her answer, she let out a little yawn. Robb chuckled at her attempt to hide her yawn. Robb pulled her so she cuddled into his chest. And she was in his protective embrace.

"Are you alright sweetheart, you seem a little out of it," Robb commented.

"It's nothing," Rae started. She kissed his bare chest. Robb gave her a looked that worried and concerned look. And the look said that he knew it was something. "Before you got here I had a dream vision thing. I saw my dead brother. He told me something. And it just hunting my mind is all," Rae said.

"What did he say?"

"It is not important. The important thing is that you are home and safe," Rae reassured, not want to worry him about the possibility of triplets that would likely cost her life.

"Rae," Robb scolded know that it was something more.

"Robb" Rae giggled.

Robb kissed her soft as she let out a yawn. He decided to drop it for now. She was tried. They needed their sleep. He kissed the top of her head wrapping his arm around. He could feel his children nudging his lower stomach. His hand strayed to rub her baby bump.

"Good night sweetheart," Robb said.

"Good night my king," Rae whispered sleepily.

Robb leaned over blowing out the candle. He looked at her face as she slow drifted off to dream. He knew she was trying to protect him. But protect him from what he did not know. He looked at her for a moment longer studying every detail of her peaceful face as she dreamed.

"The dragon has three heads" Rae muttered in her sleep.

Robb kissed her again thinking nothing of it. But as he slowly drifted off to sleep he wondered if those were the words her brother said to her.


	62. Chapter 62

I own nothing

Quick Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I came back with somewhat of writer block for this story. That is why I have not update as of yet. I now have a clear idea of where we are heading so the updates should follow as such. As always thank you for all your support.

* * *

Ser Rolland Storm reached the Eyrie early the next morning. He had been riding nearly nonstop since leaving Riverrun. He wanted to prove his worth to his Queen. He only stopped long enough for his steed to drink so it would not die. Rolland ate on the back of his horse and could go a long while without sleep. He slowed down approaching the gates. He eyed the surrounded mountains. He could sense he was being watched.

"Who goes there?" Lord Royce called out.

"Ser Rolland Storm of the Kingsguard, I'm here on behalf of the Queen," Ser Rolland answered trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I was unaware that Queen Cersei had bastard guarding her son," Lord Royce commented.

"Who said anything about that lion-hearted bitch? I am here on behalf of the one true Queen of Westeros Her Grace, Raenera Stark daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen. I am here to speak to Lady Lysa Arryn and Lord Petyr Baelish," Ser Rolland commented coldly.

"The Dragon Queen" Lord Royce muttered.

Lord Royce heard the stories about the queen that was dragon forged in ice. He heard the stories of the fall of Stannis Baratheon and her taking Westeros back one of the seven kingdoms at a time. She married the northern King, Robb Stark. She was the family with Martells through her later brother's marriage. She turned the Tyrells to her side. They were always tied to the Targaryens. She even had Lord Tywin's sons on her side meaning it was only a matter of time before the Westerlands fell into her control.

"They will likely not see you until they break their fast" Lord Royce said allowing Ser Rolland Storm to enter.

* * *

Once in the courtyard of the Eyrie Ser Rolland dismounted. He looked around the place with distaste. This was the impregnable fortress. Lord Royce made his way down to Ser Rolland. He looked at Ser Rolland. He looked at the crest on Lord Royce armor.

"Are you Lord Royce?" Ser Rolland asked.

"I am," Lord Royce answered.

Ser Rolland walked back over to his horse. He reached into his saddle bag. Lord Royce looked a little unnerved by Ser Rolland's action. Ser Rolland pulled out a scroll that was sealed. He handed the scroll to Lord Royce. Lord Royce looked at the scroll for a moment. Before, he turned examined the seal on the scroll. A confused looked on his face for a long moment. It was the seal of House Arryn. The only times he saw that seal was when Jon Arryn or his daughter Raena wrote him. He remembered her like it was yesterday. She was such a determined young child.

* * *

The dark hair four-year-old ran through the courtyard of Eyrie. She was under the watchful gaze of her father. She looked up at the castle where Lady Lysa watched with distaste. Lord Royce son Waymar chased after her. Her innocent giggles captivated any who were in ear shot. It was rare to see Lord Jon Arryn in the Vale after he was named Hand of King. This was a gift from King Robert after Lady Lysa loses her latest child. He thought it would be good for her to stay away from the capital for a week.

"She does not look much like you," Lord Royce commented.

"She doesn't but make no mistake she is my daughter," Jon Arryn stated.

"Of course my Lord,"

"How is young Waymar writing coming along?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Well as I expected. He more interested in swords then the written word," Lord Royce said.

Raena ran over to her father as fast as her little legs would carry her. She hugged her father's legs. Jon Arryn smiled down at the child who had become his world quite easily.

"Raena what is it?" Jon Arryn asked.

"I want to learn to write Papa like Waymar," Raena demanded.

"You have no one to write to, child, why ever would want to learn to write?" Lord Royce commented shocked at the little girl request.

"I can write to you and young Waymar and perhaps in time my betrothed. Please Papa?" Raena begged.

* * *

Lord Royce came out of his head as he remembered her amethyst eyes staring up at him. He had quickly become quite taken with her as well. In fact, most of the Lords and Ladies of Vale loved Raena Stone. She was treated much better than most bastards of high lords; mostly because for the longest time she was Jon Arryn's only heir. It was not until much later into his marriage to Lady Lysa that young Robin was born and by that time Raena was already eight years old. He broke the seal. He stared at the written words on the page. The way it was written reminded him of Raena letter's to him when she was a child. No one had heard of her since Ned Stark loss his head.

" _Lord Yohn Royce,_

 _I know you do not know me truly. And I know you would never betray House Arryn. But I feel the need to warn you. Warn you of the danger you may very well be placed into unknowingly. Lady Lysa has married a power hungry snake. I will be the first to admit that Lady Lysa and I have never seen eye to eye. And I cannot change that now. If Petyr Baelish has complete control of the Vale army he will drive you to the brink of disasters. I know he lied his way to the position he is in now. And no doubt he lied to the Lannisters to get close to Lady Lysa and power. Make no mistake he wants the Iron Throne and will kill any who stands in his way. Please, for me, don't trust that man. I have already lost so many good trustworthy men to him. I refuse to lose you._

 _From what I remember of you from my childhood, you were a fair and just man. I sure by now you are wondering who I am. It's Raena. I am safe and protected._ _You were right. I was never Jon Arryn's daughter not by blood. I was always the daughter of King Aerys Targaryen the second. But I always saw myself as Lord Arryn's daughter and I know he saw me as his daughter as well. I am thankful every day that he nerve to claim me as his to save me from the same fate as baby Aegon or Princess Rhaenys. He died to protect me, he knew the truth about Cersei and her children but did not tell anyone because of me._

 _I know Baelish held a knife to Lord Eddard Stark neck betraying his trust for his need for power. The way my father died does not sit with me. I saw him the day before he died. He was healthy as a horse for his age. Then as suddenly he was here he was gone. I never got to say good bye. I know what killed him, it was poison called Tears of Lys. It is very costly. I feel in my heart of hearts that Baelish had something to do with it. But I cannot prove it. I need you to watch him closely and maybe alert the other lords of the dangerous snake in the Vale._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Queen Raenera Stark, First of her name, Queen in the North,_ _Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm…Aka Raena Stone._

Lord Royce eyes widen as he read each passing word. He always knew that Raena was cut from different cloth but royalty was something never dreamed of. But that did explain so much why Lord Jon Arryn worried when anyone stared too long at his daughter. Most were just seeing her for what she was a beautiful little girl. But that fear that someone would discover her true identity most likely caused many sleepless nights. When she was babe Jon doted on her but as she grew Lord Royce knew Jon's love for her had grown as well. Lord Royce still had letters between him and Jon Arryn saying that her mother was Dayne. Not that he believe it for a moment but it all made sense to him now. The look of shock passed over his face as her words slowly sank in. Raena Stone was really always Raenera Targaryen now Raenera Stark. Seven Hells if the rest of Lord of Vale learned this truth they would demand to join the fray on Raenera's and Robb's side. They were family by both accounts.

"Come I will take you to Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish," Lord Royce said.

* * *

Robb woke up first. He looked around the room. How the light slowly filtered through the drapes casting a beautiful shade of blue over Rae's features. Robb sat up removing the sleep from his eyes. Greywind looked up at him. Robb could not help but smile as he looked at Greywind. He had five pups playing with him. The leader seemed to be the little white terror that Robb named the night before. He was followed by two silver pups that almost looked like twins to Robb's eyes. The dark gray one and sandy color ones were biting at Greywind's paws. Only a dove gray pup sat gently cuddled up to Starlight. Robb chuckled softly at the sight before him. He felt Rae shift from her sleep. He looked down at her. She looked up at him with a sleepy look on her face.

"Morning," Rae said softly.

"Morning my love" Robb replied kissing her softly.

Raenera went to sit up. She let out an out an annoyed noise as she struggled to sit up on her own. Robb quickly wrapped his arm around helping her to sit up. After he was sitting up he leaned down and kissed her baby bump twice. He cradled her belly in his arms. She cuddled up to his bare chest watching Greywind interact with his pups for the first time. He kissed the top of her head.

"What are they named?" Robb asked watching them.

"The white one is Balerion you named him last night the two silver ones are females. The one with the little white moon on her ear is Artemis and her twin is Athena. I named them. The dark gray one is male his owned by Arya. She named him Storm since she claims Nymeria is still out there somewhere. The sand color one I gave to Evalyne. He is named Achilles. The dove gray one is female she was chosen by Sansa. She reminds her of Lady. She named her Winter, I think she claimed some like that she would always be a Stark and this way she keep a part of her house words with always. I think she's guilty about what happen to your father more than she lets on," Raenera explained.

Robb looked down at her for a moment. He hugged her close to her. He knew his sister had finally completely opened up to Raenera. He kissed the top of her head holding her close. They had become very close. Yes, Sansa he knew trusted her since she traveled here but completely open up to Rae did not happen until recently with the birth of pups.

"I will talk to her," Robb said softly.

"It's not something you can help with, sweetheart. She has to come to terms with it in her own time. From what she told me, your father wanted them to leave but she still wanted to be married to Joffrey. Now that she really in love with Smalljon she understands that it was a just childhood dream. To be like the ladies in the stories she was told. I'm glad she had the childhood she had. I would not want Sansa to be like me," Rae confessed.

"I like how you are Rae, " Robb said.

"I learned an early age that knights and princes were the things that the tales made them out to be. I want our child to have the kind of childhood like you and your sibling had. Where you could be a kid, where you don't have worry about someone finding out who are and fearing for your life," Rae said with tears in her eyes.

Robb hugged her close as he realized that what young Rae's life was like. He could not imagine what she went through. He silently made a vow to the Gods that he would protect her and children from the life that she had so she would never have to face that again.

"Our pups will have a chance to be children, Rae sweetheart I promise," Robb vowed as kiss her forehead as his hands possessively caressed her baby bump.

They laid in silence for a long moment. Rae tilted her head up to look at him. Robb leaned down kissing her soundly. She let herself sink into his protective and possessive embrace. Robb was a wolf there was no doubt about that. Rae giggled at the image of Robb as wolf protecting her. Robb leaned down capturing her giggles in his mouth.

"I love you," Rae said sweetly.

"And I you," Robb said.

"You know our pups could be girls right?"

"Of course my love, they will the prefect image of their mother," Robb stated like it was fact.

"Robb," Rae said teasingly.

"I will love them what ever they are Rae," Robb said seriously.

"Did you give any thought of names for them...if they are girls I mean," Rae asked.

"I always wanted to name a daughter after father's sister, Lyanna."

"Lyanna, I always wanted to name a daughter after my mother, Lilliyan"

"Then it settled if they are girls they will be named Lyanna and Lilliyan" Robb stated.

Robb sighed getting out of bed even though he much rather spend the day lounging in bed with his wife. They had a wedding to attend. Robb made his way over to his trunk. He was quickly followed by Balerion, Strom, and Achilles. He shook his head laughing at them as he pulled out his doublet. He looked to the bed again. Rae was sliding to the edge of the bed. Her hand was on the headboard. She was trying to pull herself up which seemed to be getting harder for with her ever-growing baby bump. The blankets had fallen from her chest giving Robb a glorious view of his wife body. He had missed so much when he was away from her. Robb's mind quickly went to all the things he would like to do to her body as he idly got dressed with the help of three pups. She caught him staring at her.

"Robb a little help would be nice," Rae teased as she woke him from his trance.

Robb quickly snapped out of it and rushed over to her up. Robb picked her shift off the floor on his way. He slipped the shift over head as it pooled around her baby bump. He leaned down kissing her again. Before, he helped her up. His hands did not leave her middle once she was on her feet. Robb walked her over to a chair in the room making her sit down.

"Take it easy I will call the maids to you,"Robb said

"Robb I am not made of glass," Rae said

"I know sweetheart let me spoil you today. I've been away from you so long," Robb said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Robb rested his forehead against her for a long moment. They stared into each other's eyes. Robb kissed her again before he turned to leave her. As Robb closed the door to the room Rae's mind traveled back to her dream and the three babies she held in her arms. Her hand traveled to her bump with a look filled with dread and wondering on her face. From what she remembered triplets nearly killed their mother or none of them survived. She did not want that fate for Robb. She needed to speak with a Maester soon.


	63. Chapter 63

I own nothing

An: Thank you all once again. Wow, two hundred reviews I never dream that would ever happen. I thank you all once again for your support and love for this story. I hope you all enjoy this story.

* * *

Raenera sat in the chamber trying to relax as Robb requested she did before the wedding. She put the quill back into the ink. One letter sat sealed by her left hand. The other one she picked it up reading the words on the page. She knew most people would find the letter she just wrote madness but she did not see it that way. She blew on the ink letting it dry before she rolled it up sealing it with her stamp. She was dressed in a lovely amethyst color gown. It was done in the southern style. She was not sure how she felt about the gown yet. It hugged her baby bump but it was also made from the finest satins and silk with Myrish lace as trim, it was hand dyed. The bodice of the gown had silver direwolves, dragons and lovely flowers embroidered on it. It had a lighter hue of silk bell sleeves that had silver dragons and direwolves dancing around the three-quarter length of the sleeves. Her hair was done by the maids. They placed a silver crown with amethyst stone being held up dragons and direwolves on her head. It was held in place by circular braid that held a net of the finest silver at every cross point of the net there was a diamond or amethyst stone. The rest of her hair was curled down around the center of her back. In all honesty, she felt like made up doll but she could put up with for today. It was all a gift from the Tyrells. They were trying to secure a marriage alliance with Margaery's child that now rested in her womb and the child that rested in Rae's womb.

Margaery and Lady Olenna came into her room earlier this morning with the gown and jewelry. Margaery and her few lady maids help her get ready for the wedding. The only ones that remained were Keria and her sister Heiley; who were now lady's maid to Lady Margaery but had lived her whole life in Riverrun. They remained to help the Queen because Evalyne was getting ready for her wedding and Clarysse, who helped to bathe, was sent to help Evalyne get ready. Heiley, Raenera sent off to get the Maester for her.

Keria was tidying the room. She did not care for her new lady who installed many of her family maids to her handmaidens. Keria's honey brown hair was being attacked by the pups as she picked up clothes off the floor. She giggled at them. It caused Raenera to smile looking loving at the pups. She turned back to the table taking a fig off a plate taking a bit of it. Her dream still played in the back of her mind. Starlight wondered over to her mistress resting her head on Rae's lap. She could sense her mistress unease. Rae instinctually reached down petting Starlight head. She knew in her hearts of hearts the second part of her dream with the three baby were telling her she was going to have triplets. She did not want to tell Robb just yet about the possibility of losing her life from the birth of the possible triplets. Starlight let out a low whine at her mistress distress.

"It will be alright Starlight; I mean you have six healthy pups. I can have three…" Raenera whispered reassuring Starlight.

A knock sounded at the door. Keria instantly went towards the door to show whoever was at the door in.

"Maester Vyman here to see you Your Grace" Ser Markas stated.

"Send him in" Raenera replied nodding her head for Keria to open the door.

Keria opened the door bowing her head as Maester Vyman entered. Raenera went to stand up using the chair's arms to help her to her feet. Keria looked over noticed the queen struggle to get to her feet on her own. She came over to help her to feet. She gave Keria a thankful smile. Maester Vyman was at her other side guiding her toward the bed think there was something wrong with her pregnancy.

"Thank you Keria that will be all for now," Raenera said

"Your Grace," Keria said with deep curtsey as she left the room.

"My Queen you have grown even lovelier the Gods must smile upon you and his grace. Are you experiencing any unusual cramping or mother's sickness," Maester Vyman asked.

"Thank you I hope they will. No, that is not why I sent for you," Raenera answered.

Raenera sat down on the edge of the bed. She motion for Maester Vyman to take a seat. He did so but confusion played across his face.

"Why did you sent for me Your Grace?" Maester Vyman asked.

"I need a book. I need the book of all Westeros families," Rae explained.

"Thinking about your children future no doubt," Maester Vyman said.

"Ye," Rae lied.

It was easier to lie to Maester Vyman then it was to explain to him about her dream. And how her dead brother came to her telling her she would be having triplets. She wanted to find some hope that she could survive the birth of them if they turned out to be triplets.

"I will have it sent to you, My Queen. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, I need you to send those letters sitting next to your left hand," Raenera said.

"Who are they to, Your Grace?" Maester Vyman asked.

"The first is to Ser Barristan Selmy. He is protecting my sister across the narrow sea. I wish to see him reinstated to Kingsguard," Raenera started.

Maester Vyman nodded it madAfter all,he was protecting part of the royal family only made sense that he would be part of the Kingsguard. Raenera reached down picking up Balerion bring him onto her lap. She eyed Maester Vyman as she played with the pup.

"And the second," Maester Vyman asked.

"To my spy in Kings Landing, I need to inform him of the coming advents," Raenera lied.

"It will be done, your grace"

"Thank you, Maester Vyman,"

"I will leave you to relax My Queen. The books will be delivered to your chambers after the ceremony," Maester Vyman said.

Robb came into the chamber right as Maester Vyman exited the chamber. He looked worried for a moment seeing the Maester in his chamber where his pregnant wife was at. He quickly came over to her kissing her forehead.

"You look lovely," Robb said.

"I feel like a made up doll," Rae stated kissing him.

"A beautiful doll none less," Robb teased taking Balerion from her arms. He helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her middle. He looked down at the gown for the first time. It was a little much but not so much that more than what he saw Cersei wear in her time in Winterfell. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"A gift from the Tyrell's"

"Whatever for," Robb asked as he started to lead them out of their chamber.

"No doubt a gift in hope to have me betrothed my child in my womb to Margaery's child in her womb. They want power. It plain to see. You know that the Tyrells were just the steward house when my ancestors came to conquer Westeros. They were never King's in the Reach," Rae said

"Love, you worry too much," Robb teased.

"And you don't worry enough." Rae teased back.

* * *

Lord Royce led Ser Rolland Storm into the chamber where Lady Lysa, Petyr Baelish, and young Robin were all sitting. Lady Lysa looked up at Lord Royce with outrage on her face.

"What is the meaning of this" Lysa demanded.

"Forgive me, my lady but Ser Rolland Storm of Kingsguard has an urgent message for you," Lord Royce said.

Petyr Baelish eyed the man that stood near Lord Royce. He had a hard cold look to his eyes. He had served Stannis Baratheon. If he now was kingsgaurd that could mean only one thing, the stories that reached his ear where true. He took a drink of his whine trying to hide his nerves.

"I don't believe Queen Cersei would have a bastard in her son's Kingsguard"

"My dear, I do believe he is a Kingsguard to your nephew isn't that right?" Petyr Baelish addressed Lysa then posed the question to Rolland Storm.

"I serve the one true queen of Westeros Queen Raenera Stark, and her husband King Robb Stark. The warrior has smiled upon them and us giving them to us. I will gladly lay down my life for hers," Rolland stated.

"I'm sure you would. Ser Grafton will you take young Robin to his chambers," Petyr demanded.

Ser Chrestan Grafton walked over to Lady Lysa who held young Robin on her lap. She unsure but let her boy go after looking at her love. Robin followed Ser Grafton out of the room not before he stared long and hard at Ser Rolland Storm.

"What does my nephew want" Lady Lysa demanded after Robin was out of the room.

Petyr took Lysa hand giving her hand a squeeze trying to keep her under control. If he could not control her she would need to be disposed of. He had known it was only a matter of time before they would have to answer to Young Wolf and his Dragon Queen. Rolland stepped forward the guards closed in on Lady Lysa and Petyr Baelish.

"It is quite simple really. You and your Lord husband are required to present yourself to King Robb and Queen Raenera at Riverrun," Rolland Storm said.

"And if we don't," Lysa asked defiantly.

"Then they will label you a traitor to the crown. After they take Casterly Rock, they will turn their attention to the Vale," Rolland Storm threatened.

"The Eyrie it's impregnable," Lysa countered.

"Not for dragons and she has three. They obey her. I have seen them. I felt the heat of dragon fire. They are nearly the size as the stories tell of Balerion the black dread. Not to mention they have Randyll Tarly on their side along with Jaime Lannister and will have the backing of the Westerlands, the North, the Stormlands, The Reach, Dorne and the Riverlands," Rolland countered her.

Lysa looked at her guards they had a look of horror on their faces as each of name of the once Seven Kingdoms were named. Yes, dragons had been killed before but they had not been killed in centuries. Petyr Baelish knew this was not a buff. If the stories were true and she had Tyrion Lannister on her side they would not make a threat like that without plans to carry it out. He had underestimated young Raena Stone. She knew this game but he knew it better. He squeezed Lady Lysa hand.

"We will come to Riverrun. Send a raven to own King and Queen telling them we will see them within aforenight. It will taketime to summon the armies of the Vale" Petyr Baelish said finally.

* * *

The Sept was not nearly as filled like it was for Margaery and Edmure wedding. It had the Tarly men on one side with Lady Olenna standing by Mace. On the other side, Lady Margaery stood near Lord Edmure with a sly smile gracing her face. Arya stood near her uncle and her mother. Sansa stood with Smalljon. She had a huge smile on her face. She was so happy for Evalyne. It was like childhood stories of knights and ladies. Robb and Raenera stood up in front. Robb had his arm around her middle. So he could help support her. She cuddled into his chest. She smiled up at Robb. Robb looked down at her kissing her softly. She looked up towards Septon Marthew. Jaime stood near him he was dressed in red doublet with golden lion switch onto. He looked slightly nervous. Near him was Tyrion dress in finery holding a red Lannister cloak for Evalyne. He had the hand of the King pin on his doublet. Robb leaned down kissing the top of Rae head as the prayers started.

Evalyne made her way down toward Septon Marthew on the arm of his father. The gown she wore was simple yet elegant. It was breath taking gown. She was wrapped in Tarly cloak. Randyll Tarly had a stern look on his face. But his face softened when he looked down and notice the smile on Evalyne face as she spied Jaime. They came to where Robb and Raenera stood. They stopped bowing to him. Rae gave Evalyne an encouraging smile. Evalyne and Randyll Tarly head toward Septon Marthew.

Randyll Tarly kissed Evalyne placing her hand on Jaime's hand. He gave Jaime a look that said: "protect her or you deal with me". Jaime nodded his head before he looked down at Evalyne. She smiled up at him and he down at her.

"My King, My Queen, Lords and Ladies we stand here in the sight of the Gods and men to witness the union of men and wife, one flesh one heart one soul. You may now cloak the bride bringing her under your protection." Marthew said.

Jaime took the cloak from Tyrion removing her Tarly cloak replacing it with Lannister cloak. The rest of wedding was filled with love fill looks between the pair of them. As they repeated their vows to each other it was easy to see they meant every word.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Jaime said.

Jaime leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Tyrion gave a wolf whistle as the Sept erupted with a roar of applause. Robb looked down at Rae kissing her as they clapped. Robb pulled away from her.

"They look good together" Robb whispered.

"They are in love," Rae muttered.

"I love you"

"And I you"

Jaime pulled away from Evalyne. Evalyne hadbeautiful flush look to her face. She looked back up at Jaime. Jaime took her hand raising it as they left the Sept. They paused as they exit the Sept bowing to Rae and Robb.

* * *

Tywin Lannister sat in his chamber. He had three portraits on his desk of different young maidens. Each of them where from Essos, one of them had striking blue eyes with rich chocolate brown hair. Her name was Ilora she was from Myr. She was daughter of powerful, rich merchant. She was beautiful she would make a good queen for Joffery. The next was Sira from Lys. She had golden brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was daughter of Merchant. Finally was Melirah Vhassar. She was daughter of Nyessos Vhassar from Volantis. Her hair was dark black and her hazel eyes stood out on her heart shaped face. She would bring the most power if she would marry Joffery. Her father already did not support the other Dragon Queen in Essos. It only made sense that he would support Joffery claim over another Targaryen Queen. Tywin would leave the choice to his grandson. But all of them would help their cause. He had learned quickly that Joffrey was too hard to control if he did not believe he had complete control. If the Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf husband gave birth to son before Joffrey was married the rest of Westeros would rebel more so than before. A knock sound at the door.

"Enter" Tywin stated.

"A raven my lord," A red cloak said.

The soldier came into the chamber. Tywin nodded toward the solider as to where to put it. At the moment Tywin was focused on the information that Stannis had fallen. Meaning the Crownlands were nearly surrounded. The red cloak left the room. Tywin walked over grabbing a goblet of wine. He picked up the letter walking over by the fire to read the letter. He sat down he looked at the seal of the letter. It was a three head dragon surrounded by breaking chains. He quickly ripped open the letter reading the words on the page.

 _"Lord Tywin,_

 _I'm writing you to inform you of your son, Jaime's marriage to Evalyne Tarly. He is now married and with little doubt soon with be producing little lion cubs. And your other son, Tyrion, has been named my and my husband Hand of the King. I respect your sons and for that reason and only that I will offer you one last chance. You know as well I ,you are fighting a losing war. Let face it I have more appeal than a cruel, some may even call mad, boy king. He is Lannister I know this. Jaime has told me himself of that fact. Surrender now and I will spare your other grandchildren. You will live long enough to see your son have heirs. If not I will destroy you with my dragons. Very soon I will have your precious Casterly Rock. Then I will turn my eyes to my rightful home._

 _Queen Raenera "Targaryen" Stark_

Tywin threw the letter into the flames. He would be damned if every let that Dragon take Casterly Rock. He would meet them in battle with the Mountain. He would crush this rebellion once and for all.


	64. Chapter 64

I own nothing

Wow over 200 reviews, thank you for all your love and support for this story.

* * *

Rae came into the chamber she shared with Robb. Ser Markas opened the door allowing her to enter. It revealed Keila and Lexise waiting inside. He bowed as she entered the chamber. He shut the door standing guard. Robb was still at the feast. He was talking to his mother and uncle. The pups ran over to greet her. She had become a second mother to them. Most of them saw her shortly after they saw Starlight. She smiled at them touching each of their little heads. She could not believe how big they were getting. Soon they would be able to stay where their new owners. Keila was standing by the dressing-table lighting a few candles. Lexise came over to Raenera. She helped her over to the dressing divider. Mostly because they pups loved to weave in and out of people legs. They did not want anything to happen to her. Lexise started to unlace the back of the gown. Rae let out a sigh when the tightness of gown was released it was beginning to become uncomfortable with babies moving around.

"The gown is lovely Your Grace," Lexise said as she placed the tie down.

"Lovely and uncomfortable," Rae laughed.

"It doesn't suit you, Your Grace," Lexise commented. She helped Rae take off the gown. Rae looked down at Lexise as she helped Rae removed her shoes. She was slightly shocked that Lexise had the gall to actually say that out loud. She was very truthful in that comment the gown wasn't Rae's taste in the least. It was too showy, too over the top and too clingy for Rae's taste. It would look better on Margaery then her especially now that she was heavy with child. Lexise looked up realizing what she said. "Your Grace, forgive me my tongue got away from me," Lexise explained.

"It is fine, Lexise I am not offended. In fact, I agree with you. I only wore it to appease the Tyrells," Rae soothed.

Lexise nodded her head holding open Rae's pale blue silk nightdress for Rae to step into. She pulled the gown up. Rae started to feel like herself again once the nightdress on. Lexise held her robe for Rae. Rae slipped her arms into the robe.

"You have to do that? After all, you are Queen?" Lexise asked shocked.

"Being Queen doesn't always doing what you want. You have to pick your battles. I choose today it was easier to accept the gift from the Tyrells then was to argue and cause discord between us. We still need their support," Rae explained as she stepped out behind the dressing divider.

Starlight trotted over to her nuzzling her leg. Rae smiled stroking her head as they moved over to Keila. Rae could tell that Starlight was starting to get cabin fever. Rae sat down at her dressing table.

"Tomorrow, we will take pups out to play outside for the first time, Starlight. I give you a break. I'm sure Shireen, Arya, and love to play with them," Rae told Starlight.

Keila started to remove the pins that held the crown on Rae's head. She gently handed the crown to Lexise. She slowly started to take the rest of the pins out of Rae's hair removing the net and braid. Rae breathed a sigh of relief as her hair came down around her shoulders. Keila started to brush out her hair removing any tangles. The door to the chamber opened as Keila placed the brush down. Everyone in the room turned and looked over towards the door. Greywind entered first. He was quickly followed by Robb. A huge smile spread across Rae's face. Lexise and Keila dropped into deep curtsy before exiting the room.

Robb came over to Rae as she removed the earrings and necklace from her throat. He leaned down kissing her neck. It caused her to giggle as his bread tickled her check. She turned her head to capture his lips. They pulled apart rest their forehead against each other.

"No more doll I see," Robb teased.

"No, I just little old me," Rae teased back.

"I take little old you," Robb said capturing her laughter in a passionate kiss.

Rae stood up as Robb's arm encircled her waist. Her hands traveled around his neck weaving her fingers with his curls. Her fears about children she carried left her head. He started to pull her robe down her arms. Their passionate love display was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They pulled apart. Robb moved forward by the door. The pups started to bark and let out little growls.

"Your Graces, Willem Lannister with the books that Her Grace asked for from Maester Vyman," Ser Markas stated.

Robb looked over his shoulder at Rae. She had pulled the robe back into place. He was wondering why she would want books. Something did not add up in his mind. She had not been completely herself lately. He wondered if her dream she brushed off the night before had something to do with it. Rae stood made to move to head toward the door but froze in fear. Her fears about the fact she could be having triplets came back to the forefront once again. Robb could see the fear in amethyst eyes. It was something that he never wanted to see in her eyes. Starlight moved pressing against her mistress trying to show her support. Greywind followed suit pressing into her other side. Robb opened the door ushering the boy inside. Willem bowed to them the books were very heavy. Robb nodded to place them by his war maps. Once Willem set the books down he exited the room. Robb shut the door coming over to the books. Rae still was frozen in the same spot, her brother words echoing in her mind. Robb read the cover of the book. His eyes went wide looking at Rae why in the Seven Hells would she want these books.

"Why did want these books sweetheart?" Robb said coming over to her taking her hands.

He led her over to the bed urging her to sit down mostly because she looked faint. She looked up at Robb for a long moment before she replied. Balerion, Artemis, and Athena came over pawing at the hem of her nightdress. She looked down reaching down picking them up. They cuddled into her lap rest their little heads on Raenera's baby bump.

"To find our heir a good match," Rae tried.

Robb did not believe that for a second. He had come to know his little wife's corks. He could tell when she was lying. He was one of the very few people who could. He knelt down so he was eyes level with her. He kissed her forehead taking her hands away from the pups who were offering their own form of comfort to her.

"Sweetheart, that is not why. Rae baby do you trust me? Whatever it is you can tell me, we can get through this together. You don't have to face whatever it is on your own," Robb told her.

Tears started to fill Rae's eyes. She nodded her head in answer to his trust question. She took a deep breath looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I'm looking for hope," Rae revealed as tears course down her face.

"Hope for what?" Robb asked.

"The Dragon has three heads; I know what my brother meant. If I am right Robb, this pregnancy could cost me my life," Rae started. Robb went to speak but she gave his hand a squeeze causing him to look at her. He knew by the look in her eyes that she about to tell him something that she would never have the courage to do again if he stopped her now. Robb mouthed "I love you". She mouthed "I love you" back to him. She closed her eyes for a moment. "In the dream, I saw the Wall and Essos. But the final thing that I saw I know in my heart what it means. I saw Kings Landing. My brother, Rhaegar, sat on the Iron Throne. On his laps were three babies who were the same age. One looked like you, the other two look like Targaryens, silver blonde hair and all. He said the Dragon has three head. And in flash, I was in his place with babies on my lap. That was when I got a closer look at the silver blonde hair babies. They looked a lot like me. I know in that instant what he was trying to tell me. I am carrying triplets, Robb," Rae revealed.

Robb's eyes went wide. He could suddenly understand her fear. He moved sitting next to her on the bed. He hugged her close as she cried. He made a vow to have the best care for her. First thing in the morning he would have Maester Davith examine her knowing that Rae trusted him more than Maester Vyman. And if her vision proved true and she had three babies he made a vow that he would see her survive. But if the gods saw fit to take her from him he would the love his children regardless. He kissed the top of her head.

"We will get through this together Rae I promise," Robb vowed.

"I do not see how everything I have read in my childhood that I can remember either the children or the mother dies sometimes both Robb. I don't want to die," Rae confessed.

"You won't. It will not happen to you. We will find a way Rae listen to me we will find a way,"

"Robb" Rae started.

Robb kissed her leaving no room for argument. For now, this information would stay with him and as of tomorrow morning, Maester Davith would know. But he would double the guards on her. He would make sure she was protected and her ever need was met. The pups on her lap let out little sleepy yips. That caused Robb to pull away from her. He picked them up carrying over to Greywind , Starlight, and the other pups. He quickly undressed before heading back over to the bed. He helped her remove her robe. They moved the head of the bed. They cuddled into each other arms. Neither of them said anything else. They try to take comfort in each other arms.

* * *

An hour later, they still were in the same spot cuddled into each other arms. Robb's mind was trying to find a way to get the best for her in the middle of war. He could almost picture himself holding to Targaryen looking children. Rae was trying to not think of all possible bad outcomes just taking comfort in Robb's protective and loving embrace. A knock sounded at door.

"A Raven Your Graces," Ser Markas said.

Robb moved making sure she was cover up with the blankets. He pulled his robe on before he moved to answer the door.

"Who is it from?" Robb asked.

"The Eyrie" Ser Markas answered.

Robb took the scroll from him with a nod of his head. Ser Markas bowed his head as the door shut. Robb moved over to his war maps reading the raven. He looked over to Rae. She had a look of wondering on her face.

"What does it says?" Rae asked finally.

"Lord Baelish and Lady Lysa will be here in a fortnight with the armies of the Vale," Robb told her.

"It worked," Rae muttered.

"What worked?" Robb asked blowing out the candles around the room on his way back to bed.

"My threat," Rae answered.

Robb's eyes went wide as he blew out one of the candles. The chamber was only light come from the fireplace. He looked at her in shock as the firelight danced across her features.

"Why did you make a threat?"

"After we take Casterly Rock I figure our next move would be to take King's Landing and since we have the backing of all the other houses besides, The Iron Born, Lannister, and the Vale which as yet were to enter the fray. If they remain on the sidelines anymore I would say the back the Lannisters. I know Baelish. I do not like him. He like chaos, I heard him call it a ladder. I will let him think he is playing me, in reality, I am playing him. I can wait for the opportune moment and strike then," Rae said.

Robb climbed his way back into bed getting under the covers. He pulled her close shaking his head. He knew she knew what she was doing. But none the less he did not like be outside the loop. To be fair he was away at the time that the rider was sent out. Robb kissed the top her head his hand rest protective only his children.

"Next time you have something planned in your lovely head of yours tell me before you act," Robb told her.

There was no instantaneous response like he was thinking her reaction would be. He looked down at her making her she had not fallen asleep on him. His mother told him that Rae could tire easily and sleep more. She was not asleep at all. She looked a little guilty. Robb sighed.

"What did you do?" Robb sighed.

"I sent a Raven to Tywin Lannister," Rae told him.

"You did what" Robb roared sitting up

"I have a good reason," Rae defended moving to sit up.

"Oh really what is it?" Robb asked sarcasm dripping from each word.

"He is in control of the Lannister army which is current in the middle of King's Landing. If we attack while they occupy the city how many innocent people will lose their lives? I wrote him, to tell him of Jaime's marriage. I don't want Varys to tell him that or that Tyrion is our hand. I gave him one last chance to surrender. Which I know he will not take, I told him we will take Casterly Rock. I am luring him away. Leaving a power hungry Cersei and cruel boy in charge which we can easily overcome," Rae defended.

Robb looked at her. His temper was slowly coming down. Her plan could work. If they cut the head of the lion off it would leave Jaime in control of Lannister's army. Tywin did not take this bait they were out nothing. The moment they made move toward Casterly Rock word would reach Tywin. Yes, they could defeat Cersei and Joffery. Seven Hells, the small people may ever rebel once Robb's and Rae's army were at the gates. Rae was slowly gauging Robb's reaction. Once she noticed he was really thinking about she said. She moved her body closer to Robb's. He took her in his arm out of instinct.

"How we deal with Tywin Lannister is completely up to you. We could smash him the good old fashion way. We may lose some men in the battle but such things are to happen in war. Or we could play like my ancestor did like the Field of Fire," Rae started. She started to slow nuzzled into his chest. She turned and kissed over his chest. She slowly looked up at him. "Are you really mad at me?"

"How can I say mad at you? You drive me crazy but I would not have you any other way, I love you"

"I love you,"

Robb shook his head kissing her again softly. They relaxed back into each other's embrace. They slowly drifted off to sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

I own nothing

Wow, thank you for all your support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been going through so health issues. I suffer from migraines. So when I have one it hard to concentrate on a complex story such like this.

* * *

Tywin made his way into the Throne Room he needed to speak to Joffery. Joffery sat on the Iron Throne lazing across it. Two of kingsgaurds stood near the throne. Joffery had an arrogant look on his face. Tywin had four portraits in his hands. Joffery caught his grandfather in his gaze.

"Grandfather, how is it that The Young Wolf and his Dragon Bitch Queen still have their heads," Joffery demanded.

Tywin approached the throne his cold hard look on his face remained unmoving. Joffery did not look pleased, to say the least.

"No one on our side has gotten close enough to them to do the job. From what I have heard they have constant guards surrounding them and force of most Westeros on their side who would gladly give their lives for theirs," Tywin explained.

"What about Uncle Jaime, Mother tells me that he is close to Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf Husband," Joffery asked.

"He is a traitor to the Crown. He married another traitor of the crown. He loyal only to the Dragon Queen who I am sure cast some spell on him," Tywin paused. He could accept Evalyne Tarly well now Evalyne Lannister if Jaime only came back to his family. Joffery temper was rising. His grip on the arms of throne tightened until his knuckles turned white. "Your Uncle Tyrion has also defected to the Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf husband. In fact, I have been informed that he now acts as their hand," Tywin finished.

"What!" Joffery exploded.

"I plan to take care of it. I leaving with most of Lannister soldiers to take off the head off of the Dragon Queen and her Husband in a day time," Tywin said.

"Make it sooner. I want their heads on spikes" Joffery demanded.

"It will be done Your Grace," Tywin answered.

"Good" Joffery dismissed him.

"Now for the matter at hand, you need a Queen. You have Yara Greyjoy but her father is in open rebellion. Who no doubt will soon be siding with Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf Husband because of the threat from her dragons," Tywin started.

"Those are just stories" Joffery dismissed.

"No, they aren't. My spies tell me of her destroying Stannis, and his red woman with her dragons. They are now the size of direwolves. Soon they will on par with Balerion the Black Dread," Tywin said.

"Why am I just now hearing of this? I am the King" Joffery yelled.

"Any person that has to say I am the King is no King. I keep this from you because I thought I could deal with it. Dragons have been killed before and it will be done again. Now the other maidens I purpose for your Queen are from Essos. Here are their portraits" Tywin stated put Joffery back in his place.

Tywin handed Joffery the portraits. He looked at each of them with bit distaste. Joffery looked at each of the portraits. His eyes landed on Sira of Lys. She was pretty but he had the same feeling about Sansa as he did Sira. He handed the portrait back Tywin. Next he moved on to Ilora from Myr the only thing that stood out on her face was her bright blue eyes. He moved the portrait back so he could stare at the next one. The next on was of Melirah Vhassar. Her looks intrigued him but he was not really attracted to her. He handed that portrait back to Tywin. The final portrait was olive skin dark brown hair maiden with striking green-blue eyes. She was name Orella she was from Braavos. Her father dealt with Iron Bank and very powerful man.

"I want to meet her and her," Joffery said handing the last two portraits back.

"Orella from Braavos and Ilora from Myr excellent choices," Tywin commented.

"I want one more; one from Westeros," Joffery demanded.

"It will be from a lesser house, Your Grace. But I have one, her family she completely loyal to our cause. Her brother was killed by your Uncle Jaime in fall of Twins. From what I am told she is quite a beauty." Tywin told him.

"What her name?" Joffery asked intrigued.

"Averill Crakehall" Tywin told him.

"Averill" Joffery muttered her name for a moment. He looked up to Tywin. "Send for her as well. I want her here as soon as possible. Once I met seen them in person I will make my decision and the royal wedding will proceed."

"Yes, Your Grace, " Tywin said.

* * *

Robb stood in the chamber he shared with Rae. Rae was lying on the bed as Maester Davith examined her. Maester Davith listen to her heartbeat as well as the heartbeat of the twins. He sighed sitting up. Rae pulls her shift back down. Robb came over to her helping her to sit up. Maester Davith looked over at them. Robb's arm was around her shoulders. They both had a worried look on their faces.

"She is perfectly healthy. The children heartbeats are strong as well. I still recommend that she takes it easy. But otherwise she is fine," Maester Davith told them.  
"Are there three babies in her belly," Robb asked.

Rae looked up worried her hand went to Robb's hand. She gave it a squeeze. He looked down at her fo a moment. He leaned down kissing her forehead. His hands rubbed her arms in a soothing manner.

"What make you think there are three babies in your belly, Your Grace?" Maester Davith asked looking at Rae.

Her amethyst eyes met his eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes. She leaned heavily on Robb. He let her cuddle into him seeking his protective embrace.

"I had a dream. More of vision then a dream, I saw my dead brother. He was holding three babies and he told me that the dragon has three heads. The babies were the same age. One look like Robb the other looked me with complete Targaryen features," Rae confessed.

Maester Davith looked at the pair for a long moment. His hand went to his chin. He did want to tell her that there was no possibility of her dream coming true. But at the same time he could not. He had seen it a least a time or two. Only one heart beat heard from within the mother. Then when her time came two babies were born. He had seen her moment after she was burned alive and came out of that unharmed.

"I cannot tell you that it will not happen, Your Graces. As much I would like to. I have seen it happen a time or two. A woman had only one heart beat with her belly but when her time came two babies were born. I seen you reborn in fire so I do believe that you have vision of the future? Yes I can. Most other Maesters will tell you, you are worried for nothing but I will not do that. There is a small possibility of it happen. All we can do is keep your stress down, and keep you healthy. And when your time comes I am afraid it is in the Gods hands," Maester Davith explained.

Lexise and Keila came over after Rae got off the bed with the help of Robb. Maester Davith motion for Robb to he wanted to speak with him out of Rae earshot. Lexise and Keila led her over the dressing divider. She looked over her shoulder at Robb who stood near Maester Davith. Robb nodded his head to Rae to go it would be fine. Once Rae was behind the dressing divider Robb turned and looked at Maester Davith.

"I recommend that you install at least one midwife into her ladies. Her time will be soon. She carries multiples her time will come sooner than normal. And if she is right and there are three babies and not two babies her time will come even sooner." Maester Davith told Robb. Robb's eyes went wide as he processed that information. He looked over to where Rae was getting ready for the day. A look of fear crossed his feature as he thought about losing her. Maester Davith caught look of fear on his face. "I am not telling you this to scare Your Grace. But we need her alive and well. Her having a least one midwife in her ladies it will give us an assurance that no matter where we are at when her time comes she will have the proper care she needs," Maester Davith finished.

"Can this kill her?" Robb whispered.

Maester Davith took a deep breath. He looked at Robb. He could see the love Robb had for Raenera. Losing her would kill a part of him, Maester Davith was certain of that. Rae came out from behind the dressing divider in a lovely blue color gown. The pups ran over to her dancing around her legs. She smiled and giggled at their antics. Her eyes caught Robb's eyes as he stared at her.

"Yes, but I will do all in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. Enjoy the time you have with her now," Maester Davith answered truthfully he placed his hand on Robb's shoulder as he turned and left the room.

Lexise and Keila started too picked up the room. Rae walked over to where Robb stood like a statue. A look of fear was in his eyes. He shook his head as Rae held on to his hand.

"What did he say?" Rae asked.

"Nothing you need you to worry you beautiful head about," Robb answered.

"Robb," Rae said not believing him for a second.

"Rae let me handle it please," Robb begged.

Rae cuddled into Robb's chest. Robb held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. She was truly his world. The moment he was alone he would set his mind on finding not only one but two of best midwives to with Rae constantly.

"I love you," Robb told her as his hand traveled where his babies rested.

"I love you," Rae replied.

They kicked Robb's hand. He smiled down at her belly. He could not help to be excited about the babies. He knelt down kissing her gown covered belly. Rae's hand went to his auburn curls tangling her fingers through it.

"I love you too, be it two or three of you. Remember Papa and your Mom loves you very much. I cannot wait to hold you. For now, though you need to stay in there. Let your mother take care of you so you grow strong," Robb told them.

Robb kissed her belly again. His blue eyes met Rae's amethyst eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment. Balerion lead the charge trying to climb Robb's arms. He had six pups trying to get into his arms. He laughed as they tried to climb on him. He was taken off guard when Greywind large paws hit his shoulder knocking him to floor. Greywind proceeded to lick and nuzzled him. The pups followed their father's suit licking and climbing on Robb. It caused Rae start to giggle. Robb could not help himself but to laugh as well. He sat up shaking his head pushing Greywind off him. Rae offered him her hand to help him up. He shook his head using the floor to pull himself up. He looked at the pups at his feet. They had way too much energy.

* * *

Tywin stood in his study. Kevan had just left moment ago with the raven for the Crakehalls. He had planned to leave at noon the next day. But he had moved it up tomorrow morning. It was the soonest the army could be ready to leave. He walked back to his maps. He would head toward Casterly Rock. He would need more troops if planed to defeat Robb's army. He hoped that they planned to fight him the good old fashion way and not use the three dragons. The sounds of Cersei demanding to see her father reached his ear. He looked up from the maps to the guard that stood at the door. He nodded his head to him to allow Cersei to enter. She look furious.

"What is this nonsense that Joffery is sprouting about you leaving King Landing?" Cersei demanded.

"It is not nonsense, I'll at day break," Tywin said looking a back at his maps.

"Why ever for"

"To win your son's war. To cut the head off the Dragon before she takes anymore from us."

Cersei walked over to the table where the maiden portraits sat. She eyed them in distaste. None of them were worthy of her precious boy. They were all foreign looking. They reminded her of the Martells in their coloring. To her eyes, they looked like whores, power hungry harlots. Each had a smug smile on their face.

"Who are they?" Cersei asked.

"Possible brides for Joffery" Tywin answered looking back to his maps.

"Father this one looks like a horse," Cersei said picking up the portrait of Sira from Lys.

"That is Sira from Lys. Her father is quite rich and she is lovely. And he has written of her charming personality," Tywin said looking over to Cersei.

"Lys father, they worship the love gods. And most serve in the temples for years before they reach a marriageable age. Where they learn their carnal desire trade, they are no better than whores. She is nothing more than a glorified harlot," Cersei roared.

"She is no whore but you are correct. It is a good thing that Joffery, His Grace, did not choose her," Tywin admitted.

"You present these whores to him before consulting me. I am his mother and Queen Regent," Cersei demanded.

"I am your father and the Hand of the King. The kingdoms need a queen. A queen that will produce heirs to know his line is secure. He has chosen Orella from Braavos and Ilora from Myr. They will be here soon and I expect you to welcome them with open arms. I have also sent for Melirah Vhassar from Volantis. Her father is one Triarchs of Volantis. He is only one of them that stood up to the other Dragon Queen, Daenerys. Averill Crakehall will also be here shortly," Tywin told Cersei.

"At least she is from Westeros. Can you imagine the people accepting a for a foreign queen?" Cersei asked.

"As long as Joffery has a queen and produces an heir. I care not if she is from beyond the wall, from Essos, or for the Seven Hells if she is a Flea Bottom whore. Queen Raenera is close to giving the people another rallying cry. She is giving her husband an heir. That will cement their union and their line. Soon, Jaime will be following in their footsteps, with his little wife" Tywin yelled back.

"What are you talking about" Cersei demanded.

"Yesterday, Jaime married Evalyne Tarly or rather now Evalyne Lannister. She is from my sources is a lady in waiting to Queen Raenera. She is pretty some may even call a beauty," Tywin said.

"That is impossible. Jaime would never betray me like that," Cersei muttered in denial.

"I am afraid it is quite true. I received the raven last night. And I received confirmation from our spies this morning," Tywin said.

"Who was the first raven from?" Cersei asked.

"The Queen herself, she wanted to inform me of my heir's, her sworn sword, marriage. And inform me that her and her husband hand is now my other son."

"Father you most stop this madness, Tyrion the little monster I believe would always betray us. But Jamie, never."

"Kevan will serve in my place. I will take care of this. I bring Jaime back into the fold, after all, he is under this Dragon Queen's spell."

Cersei nodded accepting her father's words. She could understand her father leaving now. She was dreading playing nice to Joffery's little want a be queens. One question still plagued her mind what about Jaime's wife now. What would happen to her? She was sure father would never accept her. She was nearly to the door when she stopped turning back to look at her father.

"What about this Evalyne?" Cersei asked.

"I will bring her back with Jaime. You will welcome her into the family like a proper good sister. She will be likely carrying Jaime's heir at that point. I will not kill her no matter how much I do not care for her father. As long as she does her job she will live," Tywin answered.

"Father you cannot be serious," Cersei yelled.

"Enough leave me I have much to prepare for. You will do as you are told," Tywin said putting Cersei back in her place.

Cersei left with a huff. If her father would not care of that little whore then she would. She wore a cold determined look on her face as she headed off to make her own planned.


	66. Chapter 66

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support. The birth will be soon within the next three chapters.

* * *

Two weeks later, Raenera sat in the gardens of Riverrun. She had accepted her destiny that she would bring three babies into this world at one time. But never the less it still scared her more than she cared to admit. Starlight had her head on Rae's lap giving her support. Robb had everything prepared for their leaving to take Casterly Rock. They now only waited for the armies of the Vale. The once small pups now played in the gardens. They were now old enough to be away from their mother. Sansa was on a walk with Smalljon and Winter. Smalljon accepted the young direwolf very quickly. Storm was off with Arya no doubt causing mayhem. Evalyne was not so lucky. Jaime was not completely pleased with Achilles. He tolerated him for Evalyne sake but was it. Rae was sewing little paw prints on a baby blanket it already had direwolf sewed onto it and dragon. The next thing she was going try to do was sew dragon track leading up the dragon.

She now had three midwives as her lady maids. They each came from different part of the Seven Kingdoms. There was Dyanne Sand she was one of the healers that Oberyn brought with him from Dorne. He boasted that she was one of the best midwives in all of Dorne maybe even the Seven Kingdoms. Her mother who was also in the trade helped to deliver Trystanne and taught Dyanne everything she knew. She had tan skin with dark brown hair that always pulled back in braid and honey brown eyes. Next to her was Heiley Bridges. She was six daughters of a lesser lord in the Reach. She had taken up the skill of midwifery as a means to be useful. She was one of the ladies that came with Lady Olenna to be a handmaiden for Lady Margaery. But the moment that Lady Olenna learned that Robb was looking for a midwife to be in Raenera maids she offered Heiley. It was all to better her position in the world. Rae shook her head at the very thought. Heiley was the youngest out of them. Her hair was flaxen with bright blue eyes. The final one was Chyenne Grean. She had curly black hair with streaks of gray. She was oldest of her new maids. Her green eyes held so much intelligence she had seen so much in life Rae was sure of that. She had served Lord Frey because her father sold her to him to pay off a debt. She had fallen into the trade by accident she helped deliver many of Lord Frey children and a few of his grandchild. She was one of the few maids that choose to follow Robb back to Riverrun. She had nothing tying her to that horrid place. She was the one that Rae trusted the most.  
Evalyne walked in on the arm of Jaime into the gardens with Achilles on a lead. Achilles looked so excited to see his brother and sisters. Evalyne was now dressed more like a lady of high breeding. They were followed by three red cloaks. Whom, Evalyne had yet to get use to her guarding her always. She loved Jaime but she was not prepared to be Lady of Casterly Rock. They paused when they reached the table where Raenera sat.

"Your Grace" Jaime greeted Rae playfully as he held out the chair for Evalyne sit next to her.

"Lord Lannister," Raenera countered just as playfully.

Evalyne shook her head at the pair. They could both be so serious but also playful when given the chance. Jaime laughed kissed the top of Evalyne head. He still had his arm around Evalyne shoulder in a protective manner.

"Evalyne what do you think?" Rae asked showing her the little paw prints she was working on.

"Rae that is so cute. I may do that when Jaime and I have children. Jaime, love what do you think?" Evalyne gushed.

Jaime looked at the blanket. He did not how to respond. It was enough for him to have Evalyne. The very thought of him a child of his own. One that he could openly love and acknowledge was something he never dreamed of. The truth was after all things he had done he felt he did not deserve to have a child of his own. He thought of what he did to Bran. He imagined just having his own child suffering the same fate. He could understand Catelyn's reaction. He felt guilty of that crime. Maybe he did deserve to have Joffery his legacy. He would not let Evalyne know that feeling. Rae's eyes met Jaime's with a knowing look.

"If that is what you desire, love. It is quite cute. I imagine little lion paws would be just as cute. Only the best for you love and our children," Jaime said.

"I love you," Evalyne said

"And I you," Jaime said leaning down kissing Evalyne softly.

Jaime lifted his head. He shared the knowing look with Rae. He bowed his head toward her. Achilles tried to climb up Jaime legs to give him comfort. He was still on his lead. Jaime reached down removing lead for the young pup.

"Hello little terror why don't you go play with your siblings," Jaime said to Achilles.

Achilles tried to nip at Jaime's fingers. But once he was off his lead Achilles charge toward Balerion. Artemis and Athena were trying to catch falling leaves. Jaime shook his head at the pups.

"Well, I will leave you ladies to it. Your Grace, Evalyne I will be just a shout way," Jaime told them.

Raenera nodded her head. Evalyne gave his hand a squeeze. Jaime smiled down at her. He leaned down kissing her again. Before, he walked away toward Ser Markas. The three read cloaks stay close to Evalyne. Ser Markas and Jaime started to converse. Rae had little doubt about their coming departure for Casterly Rock.

"How's married life treating you?" Rae asked taking a lemon cake from the plate on the table.

This was newest cravings along with figs and strawberries. The servants made sure they were always in arms reach for the heavily pregnant queen. Evalyne blushed taking one of the other tea cakes.

"He treats me wonderful. He told me he cannot wait until he can give me the proper jewels for a lady of my station. I think he wants to give me his mother's jewelry. I'm not used to this, the constant guards, fine clothes, and jewels. How do you handle all of this?" Evalyne asked.

Rae thought about her response for a moment; taking a bite of her cake and then drink of her tea.  
"I'm not one to tell you how to handle the constant guards. I mean it was not until I nearly lost my life that I allowed Robb to have guards with me constantly" Rae started with a little laugh. Evalyne gave her a look. Rae sighed taking Evalyne hand giving it a squeeze. "Men do stupid this when they are in love. They want to protect the one they love at all cost. They are not really used to showing their emotions. Especially Jaime, he spent years serving in Kingsguard and having Tywin Lannister as a father. Do you really think Tywin allow any showing of emotion for his son and heir? The gems and the fine gown are his way for him to show that he loves you. Also, it shows all around that you are his. Robb does the same thing. Why do think I have at least one guard with me at all times. I have three midwives in my ladies. It is all for Robb's peace of mind. This way he knows I am safe and care for when he is away. Just wait until we reach Casterly Rock. I bet you will have at least three lady maids as well. The only reason you don't have them now is he wants them to be from the Westerlands. Jaime is doing this because he truly loves you," Rae explained.

Evalyne taught about what Rae said for a moment. A smile came across her face as she looked over at Jaime. She could accept anything for Jaime much like Rae could accept things for Robb. At that moment Selaera landed in the center of the gardens. This was fist time the pups saw the dragons up close. She was followed by Rhaenys and Visenya who landed behind Rae. They were nearly the size that they could be ridden. As much Rae wanted to try to ride one of them she would not be able until she gave birth. And she would not anyone else try to ride one of them until she knew for sure they would accept a rider. It was impossible for them to be in carriage now. Balerion let out a fierce low growl trying his best to intimidate Selaera. Artemis and Athena followed suit. They showed no sign of fear of the fierce and deadly Selaera. Achilles ran back to Evalyne. He hid under her skirt of her gown. He poked his little head out watching the scene. He let out a little growl when Rhaenys moved closer to Evalyne. Balerion looked ready to pounce on the dragon ten times his size. Starlight made no move she knew they would not hurt her pups. Balerion was not backing down. Raenera sighed know Balerion could get himself her on all the horns on Selaera even if she did not attack the pup. She placed the blanket down on the table. She placed her hands on the chair arm pushing herself up. Dyanne and Heiley nearly ran to Rae's side when she made the move to get up. Chyenne made no move. She knew that Rae could and had to do many things on her own. She was not one to be coddled she only tolerated from Robb. After all, they all called her a Dragon Queen and a dragon was strong and fierce creature much like she learned Rae was.

"I can handle this," Rae said to Dyanne and Heiley.

Rae walked over to Selaera and Balerion. She got in between them. She faced the wayward pup. He looked up at her with his blue eye. She came over to Rae trying to get on her good side again.

"Selaera is not going to hurt you. She is a friend" Rae said.

A guard approached the garden. Ser Markas and Jaime blocked the guard path.

"King Robb told to get Queen Raenera for the banner of Vale have been spotted they will be here within an hour," the guard told them.

* * *

Daenerys walked out onto the Balcony of the Great Pyramid in Meereen. She had a letter from Raenera in her hand. She was at a loss what to do. Sighing she rest her hands on the stone wall looking over the city. Rhaegal and Viserion were locked up after Drogon had killed a child. Drogon was nowhere to be found. The letter Raenera had sent her worried Daenerys more than liked to admit. It told her that Raenera was pregnant with not one child but two. It reminded of her own fears when she carried her own child. She wanted to do something but had no clue what to do. In Raenera's letter, she confessed her own worries. Ser Barristan Selmy walked out onto the balcony with another letter in his hand. He had not read the letter as of yet. It had Raenera's seal on it so he knew it came from her. He was certain it was for Daenerys.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan said

"Ser Barristan," Daenerys said turning to look at him.

"Another letter from Raenera," Ser Barristan said handing her the letter.

Daenerys took the letter with a smile on her face. She hoped that it was good news about Raenera's children. And that she did not suffer the same fate that she suffered from the loss of her son. She broke the seal and started to read the letter. It was clear that this letter was not for her but for Ser Barristan. The letter started out much like Raenera's letter to her but later in the letter in turned very formal. She knew what this would mean to him. She handed the letter back to Ser Barristan. He took it reading the words. His eyes went wide as he read each of the words on the page.

 _Ser Barristan Selmy,_

 _First, let me tell you thank you for everything you have done for me and my family. Knowing that you are protecting my sister make me feel at ease. For I know no harm will come to her. Much like no harm came to me when you help me get the Stark girls out of King's Landing. Also like no harm came to Rhaegar when you watched over him in his trips to Flea Bottom. For all these reasons are the reasons behind my next action. It has shown me that you truly are honorable knight which are far and far between. So,_

 _I, Queen Raenera Stark first of her name, Queen in the North, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, protector of the realm. Here by restoring you the title of Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard. It was wrongly taken from you. And with this, I will correct this action. I want you to guard my sister with your life until such time we meet again._

 _Raenera Stark_

"I don't know what to say. I swore my sword and life to you Queen Daenerys," Ser Barristan said,

"My sister is wise for reinstating you. You once told me that the all of the royal family had a member of Kingsguard to guard them. And now you are mine. As my sister and her husband no doubts have their own. Accept this honor," Daenerys told him.

Daenerys and Ser Barristan smiled at each other. He moved closer to her placing his hand next to her hands on the stone wall. She looked sideways at him for a long moment. He looked over at her she had the other letter in her hand.

"Ser Barristan, I am at loss as to what to do. Raenera is with child and very worried that she will lose her life when time comes for to give birth. I want to do something for her. But I have no clue as to what" Daenerys confessed.

"You could send her a midwife. One that follows the red god, they seem to think you and Raenera are the princesses that were promised. Both of you were reborn in flames; they would protect her life and lives of the children she carries for that reason alone," Ser Barristan suggested.

"Grey Worm, send word to all the unsullied in the city find me the best midwife that is here in the city and bring her to me," Daenerys ordered.

The unsullied that stood near Grey Worm stepped forward. Daenerys looked at him.

"I know one Your Grace," the unsullied said in Valyrian.

"What your name?" Daenerys asked in Valyrian.

"Blue Fly," he answered.

"Bring her to me," Daenerys said.

Blue Fly nodded his head left to get the woman.

* * *

Raenera stood near Robb with a crown on both of their heads waiting for Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish with young Robin to arrive. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya circled above them. Greywind stood by Robb's side as Starlight stood near Rae's side. The pups were taking a nap in Robb's and Rae's chamber. They were there with Clarysse. Catelyn stood back with Sansa and Arya. Lady Margaery stood near Lord Edmure. She smiled sweetly up at Edmure. She claimed she was excited to meet his other sister having met Catelyn and she was wonderful. Lord Royce rode in his eyes landed on Rae. The letter had proven true. His eyes traveled to the dragons circling. The carriage rolled into Riverrun. Ser Rolland Storm rode into the courtyard. He dismounted quickly made his way over to Rae and Robb. Robb looked over at Rae.  
"Your Graces, how may I serve you now," Ser Rolland asked.

"You have done well, we depart on the morrow. Rest and prepare yourself Ser Rolland" Rae answered.

Robb looked at her confused. She looked over at Robb mouthed "Kingsgaurd". Robb raised his eyebrow. He looked to Tyrion who stood near them.

"He came from Stannis army. He swore loyal to Raenera and Robb alone. Say the Warrior showed him the true queen placed in front of him and you for have won every battle you have entered. The warrior must have blessed you," Tyrion explained.

Robb nodded his head. He brought Rae's hand to his mouth kiss her knuckles. He leaned in so his mouth was near her ear.

"A little notice would be nice" Robb whispered.

She turned like she was kissing him. Her mouth was near his ear.

"This was his test," Rae explained before she kissed his cheek.

Lord Baelish, Lady Lysa, and young Robin exit the carriage. Robin's eyes went wide as he saw the dragons circling. He looked worried until he saw a familiar face of Rae. He let go of his mother hand running toward his "sister".

"Raena" Robin called out excited.

He hugged her tight. Rae hugged him tight even he was not really her brother. She grew up with him and loved him like he was her brother. Lady Lysa had a look of distaste on her face. Lord Baelish eyes went around the courtyard. His eyes caught Catelyn's eyes. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. She looked so happy to see her sister. His stare was cut short when Selaera, Visenya, and Rhaenys landed on the balcony of Riverrun and roared. His eyes went the dragons. Lord Edmure and Lady Margaery stepped forward.

"Welcome to home," Lord Edmure said hugging Lady Lysa.

"Edmure, and who is this?" Lady Lysa asked.

"May present my wife Margaery," Edmure said.

Baelish shook hands with Lord Edmure. He then took Margaery hand kissing her knuckles.

"Allow me to introduce, King Robb and his lovely Queen Raenera," Edmure introduced.

Robb and Raenera came forward. Robin had yet to let go of Raenera's hand. He hated being parted from his sister and was bound and determine to stay with her. Raenera turned for a moment she whispered to Robin. His eyes went wide then ran over to Catelyn and his other younger cousins.

"Lady Lysa, Lord Baelish welcome to Riverrun. I thank you for your support in this endeavor" Robb said.

"Nephew thank for your warm welcome," Lady Lysa said as she eyed Raenera.

Baelish took Raenera's hand kissing her knuckles. She gave him a force charming smile. He never dreamed that the Raena Stone would ever be in better position than him. He did not realize how well she could play the game.

"You all must be tired from your journey. And we are due to leave in the morrow for Casterly Rock," Rae said

Everyone started to head inside. Baelish was smart to keep his distant from Catelyn for now. Edmure escorted Lady Lysa inside. Petyr Baelish walked over to Lady Margaery. He offered her his arm. She glad accepted it.

"You have done well for yourself. Not the queen like you hoped but still well," Baelish said.

"But my daughter may yet be queen," Margaery said looking at Raenera.

Petyr quickly realized the game was a foot even here. He would find a way to work his way into their good graces if it killed him. He was determined to get the Iron Throne.

* * *

Daenerys sat in on her throne holding court. Blue Fly returned with young looking woman with him. Her hair was dark black color her eyes were haunting pale nearly yellow-green eyes. Her skin was tan. She was dress much like the slaves were dressed in Meereen. She looked worried as she stared at Queen Daenerys. Blue fly knelt down in front of her.

"This is maiden I spoke about, I saw her deliver not one baby but two babies while I was on watch. And all three of them were all alive and fine," Blue Fly told Daenerys in Valyrian.

"Is this true," Daenerys asked the girl in Valyrian.

"It is your Grace," the girl said in Valyrian.

"What is your name?" Daenerys asked.

"Vellella Faenel" the girl answered.

"You have nothing tying you here?"

"Yes, your grace. I will happily serve you any way I can."

"You and Blue Fly will travel to Westeros on one of my boats. You are to find my sister Queen Raenera she is heavy with child and needs your care," Daenerys ordered with a smile.

Daenerys handed Ser Barristan the letter to give to Blue Fly. It was not the smartest the send to people that spoke very little of the common tongue. But it would have to do. The letter would explain everything to Raenera and Robb.


	67. Chapter 67

I own nothing

This is shorter chapter but I felt it had a lot in it.

* * *

Raenera walked along the snow cover ground. She looked at the wall with wonder as she got closer to it. She saw two dragons circling the wall. She watched as they circled and dance. Then one of the dragons vanished. She stared confused for a long moment. Until she heard a noise behind her she turned and saw direwolf that was the color snow with red eyes. She watched the wolf for a moment. She felt the urge to follow it.

Suddenly, Rae and the wolf were at Winterfell castle. It was just like Robb describe to her. She looked at the walls in wonder. The direwolf headed off toward where Robb told her the Godswoods was located at. The direwolf paused for a moment right as it was nearly out of site. It cocked it head at her as if to ask if she was coming. Raenera quickly followed the wolf.

Rae looked around the Godswoods wondering why she was being led here or even being shown this. The direwolf trotted up the Weirwood Tree. There was a woman greeted the wolf happily. Raenera let out a little noise of shock. The woman was from previous dream sit by the tree she had Rhaegar harp in her hands and direwolf rest his head on her lap. It had to be Lyanna Stark. The woman that caused the war that led to Robert Baratheon being king. Lyanna looked over to Raenera. She motioned Raenera forward. Raenera came forward sitting near her by the large pool in shock.

"I see your mother in you," Lyanna said.

"Lyanna, what try are you trying to tell me," Raenera asked confused.

Lyanna smiled at Raenera. She touched her hand gently. They met eyes staring at each other for a moment. Lyanna nearly laughed as she thought about Rhaegar.

"Rhaegar would say you are missing one on both sets. But, I knew your mother. She was always smarter than most. I see the same intelligent in your eyes. I know you figured out the second set easily. It is the first that worries me," Lyanna explained.

"Why?"

"The first is more important. And the facts you grew up with are wrong," Lyanna said.

* * *

Suddenly Raenera's field of vision went dark. Lyanna last words echoed. Raenera woke up from her dream. She looked around the tent she shared with Robb. They had been traveling for nearly a month now. The babes the rested within her womb were growing even stronger. She was nearly seven moons pregnant. Her light from the fire pit in the chamber was her only light. She tried to push herself up off the bed. It was harder to move around.

"Your Grace, King Robb requests your presence in War Council tent, " Ser Hectar Bracken said.

"Send for a maid please Ser Hectar and Chyenne please," Rae said.

Rae pushed herself off the bed. She moved slowly over to get her robe. She was thankful that Lady Margaery, Lady Olenna stayed at Riverrun. They were caring for young Robin who fallen ill right before they were due to depart. They had a garrison of men station there to hold the castle with Brynden "Blackfish" Tully at the head keeping Margaery in line. So, she only had to deal with Lady Lysa and Baelish. Lady Lysa insisted it claiming her son was too feeble to make the journey and she would risk him on some pipe dream of their new queen. There was no love lost between them, to say the least.

* * *

Rae entered the tent. Robb looked extremely stressed. Catelyn stood near him along with Greatjon. The rest of lords were all arguing. Lysa was there was there for some reason along Petyr Baelish. All the lords went silent when they noticed she stood at the door. Robb looked up his stress filled blue eyes met her purple eyes. He strode over to her offering her his arm. She took his arm cuddling her head into his shoulder trying to give comfort. Lord Edmure, who was standing on the other side of Robb, pulled out the chair. She knew he did not want her giving birth in a tent. He wanted her safe in a castle. The delays were driving him crazy. He helped for her to sit down. Robb came to stand next to her studying the maps again. They were trying to figure out the best course to defeat Tywin Lannister and take Casterly Rock. Tyrion and Jaime were standing near Edmure adding in little tidbits of information.

"You wanted to see me, love," Rae asked Robb looking up at him.

"Yes love, you are the queen and you know this game that Tywin plays. I need your opinion on the best course of action," Robb told her.

"A good portion of them want to use your dragons in the battle," Tyrion said.

Rae looked over at Tyrion as he spoke. She met the eyes of Tyrion and Jaime. They both had a look of fear in their eyes. She could understand their fear. This man was their father they want to see him burned alive in dragon fire. She thought about for a moment. She turned back to looks at Robb.

"It's up to you. You are better with battle strategies then me," Rae said.

"They are a valuable asset it would wrong not use them," Oberyn urged.

"But they are also very dangerous creatures," Lord Royce countered.

"Most people are not used to seeing them we could use that to our advantage," Randyll Tarly said.

"But can they be controlled," Lord Hunter asked.

"They listen to King Robb and Queen Raenera," Lord Edmure said.

They number voices just seem to increase. Rae looked around the room. She caught Catelyn eyes. She looked worried also. She took Robb's hand giving it a squeeze showing that she was on his side in all of this no matter what he decided.

"They are a large enough to be ridden like stories of Aegon and his sisters we could repeat the fields of fire," Mace suggested.

That caught Rae's attention. She had a wide-eyed look on her face. She was not about to allow anyone of them to ride them. She was sure they would not intention hurt anyone without her orders but accepting a rider was not something she about to find out in this battle. The only one she was sure they would not throw was Robb.

"You cannot mean to ride them," Greatjon said in shock.

"And why every not I mean they are tamed enough to around the camp why not ridden," Lady Lysa asked.  
"They are not tamed. They are wild creatures that only obey the people they see as their parents," Catelyn spat out.

"Catelyn is right, sweetheart," Petyr Baelish said.

Lysa looked Petyr with anger across her face. She was fuming she had noticed that every moment they were not around the rest lords and few ladies that were in the war camp. Petyr would stare at Catelyn when he thought no one was looking. She could not understand why he wanted her she was not that breathtaking. She had done so much for him. As she thought her temper rose with each passing second.

"Of course Catelyn is right. She is always right. You want her after all I have done for you," Lysa started to yell. Petyr looked in shock. He made the motion for her to stop. All eyes went to them. Robb and Rae looked at each other with a look that read "What in the Seven hells is happening". Petyr tried to wrap his arm around her to calm her raging temper. She threw her arms breaking out of his hold. She turned and faced him. "I birthed you a son. I made my husband think that Robin was his. But you knew the truth. I killed my husband at your urging so we can be together. After you came to the Eyrie I thought that you finally came to your senses. And now that we are married you still want her. You really think she is going to want you when she knows that you held a knife to her husband betraying him," Lysa screamed.

All the lords of Vale looked at the pair in horror. Robb had shock expression on his face. Catelyn had a look of horror on her face. Rae blinked once then twice. She always knew that her father was murder she thought Baelish had something to do with it but never dreamed that Lady Lysa had anything to do with it. A cold mask came across Rae's face and rage slow filled her veins. She looked up to Robb. His hand was on his sword at words that Baelish betrayed his father.

"Seize them," Robb ordered.

Lord Royce and Jaime grabbed the both of them. Robb helped Rae to her feet. They were dragged to the center of camp. Baelish was trying to talk his way out of it but Robb was not having it. Lysa looked over to Rae who was standing near Catelyn. Catelyn and Lord Edmure looked at the pair in horror. A suddenly a deafening roar was heard. Selaera circled above the center of camp.

"Raena you cannot do this I'm your mother," Lady Lysa tried.

"You were never my mother, I will protect your bastard Robin like he was my brother," Raenera stated.

Baelish was forced to his knees along with Lady Lysa. Raenera moved closer to Robb she took his hand. Robb looked at her nodding her head. They both played a part in killing both Robb's father and Rae's father figure. She looked up to Selaera. Robb motioned for the soldiers that were holding them down to move leaving a large gap around the traitors.

"Lady Lysa Arryn, Petyr Baelish you both stand guilty of the crime of high treason against the crown and murder. Here in the sight of Gods and men, I, Robb Stark first of his name, King in the North, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb said

Lady Lysa remained silent she held her head high. Lord Baelish looked at Robb and Raenera he knew this was his only hope.

"You have no proof other than a lunatic raving," Baelish tried.

"Lord Baelish when you play the game of thrones you either win or you die," Rae started.

Baelish had a furious look on his face. He realized that she had more proof but was buying her time for the right moment. He had underestimated her. Robb and Raenera looked at each other for a moment.

"Dracarys," Robb and Raenera said in unison together.

At that moment fire rained down from Selaera. It consumed the bodies of Lady Lysa and Petyr Baelish. The crowd looked at the scene with a clear warning in the air. Betray Robb and Raenera and suffer the dragon fire. They just burnt family because they betrayed them. Any spies that the Lannister forces had quickly change sides for the fear of the dragons were a very real threat.

* * *

An:Quick question what do you think that Jon's real Targaryen name is ? Message me your answer or leave it in your review.


	68. Chapter 68

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support and reviews in response to my question. A big thank you to Boramir; Evaline101, and ZabuzasGirl for help through this story thus far.

* * *

Raenera and Robb stood near the burning corpses. Selaera landed moving over to her mother. Raenera petted her large head. She cursed her own anger and rage. She forgot to find out where Baelish stored all the money he siphoned off from the royal treasury. She knew it would take a lot of research and maybe even years to find it. Lord Royce and the rest of Lord of Vale approach Rae and Robb. They all dropped to knees in front of Rae.

"Queen Raenera, we all knew since you were a baby. We are certain if Lord Jon Arryn knew the truth that Robin was never his that he would have made you his heir. Before, Lord Jon Arryn died he set to name you Raena Arryn. You are the one true Lady of Mountain and Vale. The Mountain and Vale are yours by right. That is all the reasons we now swear fealty to you and your cause. Our lives are yours, our swords are yours, in life and death," Lord Royce proclaimed.

"Aye," All the Lord of Vale shouted.

Raenera looked sideways to Robb. Catelyn stood near Robb wore the same look as she did when Robb was named King in the North. Robb smiled at her knowing these men were some of the best fighters in all of Westeros. And they now swear complete loyalty to Raenera who they saw as the rightful Lady of Vale. Mace Tyrell came forward he was followed by Oberyn.

"You can see now that the dragons being ridden could be useful in battle with Tywin," Mace said.

Selaera roared causing Mace and Oberyn to back up. Raenera looked up at Selaera then back to Robb. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"If you want to use them battle you can. If you want to ride one of them in battle you can my love. But no one else," Raenera whispered to Robb.

"They belong with you, my Dragon Queen" Robb teased kissing her softly.

"Well my Young Wolf they are an asset to any battle," Rae teased back.

Robb thought about it for a moment. He looked at Selaera. He kissed the top of her head.

"Which is why I will take Visenya and Rhaenys with me but leave you with Selaera. No one will be ridding any dragon. They are still young and I don't think they accept any rider" Robb said.

Robb looked over at Raenera the unspoken words hung in the air. It was clear that Robb thought they would only accept her. Her purple eyes stared at Robb for a long moment. In her eyes that she knew one of them would accept him as a rider. You are their father. Robb pulled her close feeling their human children kick. He kissed her as all the men nodded. The Lords all started to head back to the council tent. Robb turned taking Rae arm walking back to the tent with maps. Rae let out a little yawn. Robb looked at her lovingly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Mother will take Rae back to our tent. I have much to discuss with these men," Robb asked.

"I'm not tried" Rae argued with a little yawn at the end.

"Sweetheart, our pups needs you to take it easy so please relax let me handle this, " Robb said.

* * *

Rae nodded her head taking Catelyn arm. Robb turned back to the men in the tent. He had a look on his face that reminded a many of that of a wolf. Rae watched as Catelyn and she walked away as Robb talked to each lord pointing out where he wanted them.

Catelyn was silent as they walked. It was hard for her to watch her sister die. But she knew that Robb had done the right thing. She was shocked that the Lords of Vale named Rae their Lady over another Arryn. Robin was sickly and would likely die. She knew that Rae would take care of him regardless if he was Baelish son or not. To her, he was her brother. The display back at Riverrun showed that Robin saw her as his sister. The older sister, that Lysa complained about in all her letters. It seemed despite Lysa not wanting Raena anywhere near Robin they loving relationship. Rae looked over at Catelyn.

"I'm sorry for your loss Catelyn. I know it hard to watch one of your family die," Rae said.

"Lysa has always wanted him. She gave her maiden head to him father made her drink moon tea. Lysa was never the same again. She loved him in her own way. You and Robb did the right thing. I could not watch Robb behead her. She will always be my sister," Catelyn said.

"There was no love lost between us. When I was young I tried to win her love. But when I learned the truth I gave up on having a mother. Until, I married your son and you became my mother. I've grown to understand the love between a mother and her children. I hope am half the mother you where to your children," Rae confessed.

"I have little doubt you will be a wonderful mother. I seemed you with Robin, Shireen and even Willem and Martyn Lannister" Catelyn told her.

"Go, pray for Robb and his army safe return. I will be fine," Rae said walking into her tent.

* * *

Tywin sat inside a tent near Casterly Rock. He would not sit inside his stone walls. Yes, he could but he would not. Not with the threat of Raenera's dragons. He stared at the war maps. He had to play his cards right. Robb had large enough army to surround the Lannister forces if he wasn't careful. He knew he was in losing position. But he would not go out alone. He picked the single dragon marker on board near the direwolf markers. He held the wooden marker over the flames. He would see the Dragon Queen burn one way or another. He looked up when Gregor Clegane walked in.

"Ser Gregor, I have a job for you," Tywin said.

* * *

Cersei was on her walk back to her chamber through the gardens. She hated the women that Tywin had chosen for her son. Joffery walked with Ilora on his arm. He seemed to be hypnotized by her accent. The guards were all falling for her as well. The worst was her once lover Lancel. Lancel wants Ilora for himself that was clear to Cersei. Cersei could not stand that Myrish whore with her infectious giggles. What was worst was Orella from Bravos. She was more interest in guards than Joffery. It was clear she saw Joffery as a boy and not a man and she wanted man. She was openly flirting with of red cloaks in the hallways of Red Keep. She was making a laughing stock out of Joffery. Then there was Melirah Vhassar that whore thought she was better than everyone. She at least showed interest in Joffery. Not that Cersei would ever let him chose that stuck bitch. She grated Cersei's last nerve. With her two unsullied guards who were constantly at Melirah side.

Cersei was thankful to reach her chamber. Her handmaiden quickly came over to help her. She walked over to table pouring herself a large glass of wine. A knock sounded on the door Cersei motioned for one of the maids to open the door. In walked Lyle Crakehall in with a young woman. She was dressed in a golden gown. Her hair was long and a pretty shade blonde. The young woman eyes were blue-green in color. The Crakehalls had married into the Lannister family a few times. She was beautiful but nowhere as beautiful as Cersei. Or Raenera thought venomously.

"Lady Averill Crakehall I presume," Cersei addressed her would-be good daughter.

"Yes, your Grace, I am honored to even to be considered by you and Lord Tywin to be worthy of King Joffery," Averill said sweetly.

Cersei motioned for Averill to sit with her. She was the first of the would-be brides. That understood Cersei place in the whole thing. All of the other disregarded her. Cersei did not know if Averill understood the great game she was now in. But she was the one out of all the would-be brides that Cersei would back. She would be a fitting bride for her lordly lion.

"I'm sure Joffery will be quite taken with you," Cersei reassured.

"You really think so Your Grace," Averill asked.

"Yes, little dove," Cersei said.

"It is horrible that this imposter is trying to take what is King Joffery's by right. The Crakehall has stood by the Lannister family since the time they were known as King of the Rock. Those Targaryen bastards took that from your family. Now this one is trying to do so again," Averill defended.

Cersei smiled at Averill. She looked over to her hand maiden. Then back to Lady Averill. Her clothes would have to be changed to compete with those foreign whores.

"Bethany, see Lady Averill to her chambers. Have her outfit with the best gown we have available. I will introduce to His Grace in morrow my little dove," Cersei commanded.

* * *

Robb was making his way back to his tent. He watched as everyone was preparing for the coming battle in their own way. Smalljon walked with Sansa arm in arm with Catelyn and Arya not far behind them. Evalyne and Jaime had retired for the evening after the war council was over. Ser Davos present Lady Shireen with craved dragon. Before, he walked away from camp. Oberyn and his men had left already for the battle. His men were to closed in one side of the Lannister force. Jaime would lead the other force at first light.

* * *

Rae was looking through papers when Robb came into the tent. She was dressed in her nightgown. Her robe was discarded on a bench near the table. Her free hand cradled her baby bump. Greywind walked over to Starlight lying down near her. Balerion was curled up by Rae's feet. Artemis and Athena were sleeping not far from Rae. Rae had worried look her face. She had ordered for one of her guards to bring all the paper work form Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish tent. She took a bite of lemon cake as read the merger. Robb walked over wrapping his arms around her middle. He started to kiss her neck.

"What are reading my love," Robb asked peppered kisses down her neck.

"I'm trying to figure out where Baelish left all the money he took from the royal treasury," Rae answered

"Rae sweetheart is really that important," Robb asked.

"Yes, the crown is in debt. To the iron bank Robb. If we plan to start fresh we need to pay them off. And that money would be needed to do that. If not we will have to melt down the Iron Throne to pay off that debt," Rae said.

"You really want to get rid of your family legacy," Robb asked taking the papers from her hands.

Rae sat down looking down. She never wanted the Iron throne. But at the same time, it was her family legacy. She looked up at Robb with tears in her eyes. Robb hugged her close.

"I do not know, I never wanted it but at the same time can I really take that legacy away from my own children," Rae said.

Robb sat the papers on the table. He lifted her into his arms and started to walk over toward the bed. He placed her down on the bed locking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a moment. He rested his forehead against her.

"Our children will know both of their family legacies the Stark and the Targaryen with the Iron Throne or without the Iron throne. Tonight for me let forget about the war. Let me just hold you," Robb told her.

"I love you," Rae said leaning up kissing him softly.

"And I you," Robb said returning her kiss.

* * *

An hour later Rae and Robb lay nude as the day they were born cuddle into each other arms. Robb was tracing little patterns on her growing baby bump. It was hard to believe in less than three moons turns he would be a father. She was cuddled into his chest let out a little content sigh. Robb kissed the top of her head pulling furs over their bodies. Rae slowly started to drift off to sleep in Robb's protect embrace. Robb looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful asleep. All the worry and stress was gone from her face. He wished he could see her like this always. But he knew as long as the game was a foot Rae would never be like this all the time. Except for when she was alone with him and his family and their children. He decided after they won. They would go to Winterfell. He would show her his home and his children where they came from.

"Your Grace" Maester Davith called.

"Robb, what is it?" Rae asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep love I will handle this" Robb told her to get up from bed.

Robb tied a robe around himself before heading to the opening of his tent. He was greeted by Maester Davith with a raven letter. He took it from him walking back inside. Rae was sitting up with the furs around her chest.

"What is my love," Rae asked.

"I thought I said to go back to sleep," Robb teased.

"Robb, " Rae said giving him a look.

Robb came over sitting nex to her on the bed. He read the letter. With each passing word his eyes went wide. It told him that Bran had crossed over the Wall. Ser Tobas and Ser Torrhen were at the wall with his brother Jon. There was snow storm they would not be able to send rangers out until the storm passed.

"What is it," Rae asked noticing the look on Robb's face.

"My brother is passed the Wall," Robb told her.

"I'm sure he will be alright. He is not alone," Rae tried to reassure him.

Rae wrapped her arms around his neck. Robb took comfort in her embrace. This would kill Catelyn. Beyond the wall with wildling was not a safe place for anyone.

* * *

Question who should the riders of Daenerys's and Raenera's dragons. I know Drogon is Danys and Selaera is Rae's.


	69. Chapter 69

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support. Hopefully, you will like this chapter.

* * *

The next morning Rae stood watching Robb and his army ride away. Rhaenys and Visenya flew above the men. Evalyne stood by Rae with Achilles. Arya was on the other side with Storm. Balerion, Artemis, Athena and Starlight all stood in front of Rae. Selaera fly around the camp. Catelyn and Sansa stood near Arya with Winter. They were watching the men leaving. Arya looked up at the dragons. Rae silently praying to anyone that would hear her that Robb and his men would return unharmed. Ser Markas and Ser Hectar were assigned to her while Robb was gone. Selaera feeling Rae distress flew closer landing in front of her. Arya watched as Rae stepped forward letting Selaera large head nuzzle her. Robb and his men were already out sight by now. Sansa and Catelyn had already walked away from the sight. Catelyn motioned for Arya to come with her. Arya ignored her mother stepping forward to come up to Selaera.

"Do you think they will ever take a rider?" Arya asked.

Rae turned looking down at Arya. She took Arya's hand bring her hand to scaled body of Selaera. Arya petted the large beast.

"I do not see why not. I mean they are larger than the last dragon. Maester Davith says they are the size of Balerion the black dread, Vhagar, and Meraxes," Rae said stroking Selaera large head.

"You and Selaera are bonded aren't you," Arya asked.

"I believe so," Rae answered.

"I know you are. She feels your emotions. I know because it is like Nymeria and I. I know she is somewhere close and alive. Robb and Greywind are the same way. Do you think I could ride one of them?" Arya asked.

"I will allow you to try but only after I have ridden Selaera. From what I read and remember if the dragon does not accept you as a rider it can kill you," Rae said.

"I always wanted to be like Visenya Targaryen. She was a great warrior. She rode Vhagar. She had Valyrian Steel sword called Darksister," Arya said excitedly.

"They were my ancestors Arya. Dark sister was lost perhaps we can find it on the way. Why do not we try to scout out spots that it could be in my tent," Rae reminded Arya.

Arya grabbed Rae's arm dragging her toward her tent. The direwolves pups quickly followed Arya. Rae smiled at Catelyn as she passed them. Catelyn had a look of appreciation on her face.

* * *

Hours later the battle had commenced. Tywin men were winning the battle as of yet. He had smug look on his face. He sat on top of his horse cutting down soldiers as he rode toward where he spotted Robb and his men. Suddenly the men next to him scream a guttural sound as he knocked from his horse. Tywin looked over his shoulder seeing the man impaled by a spear. Two dark shadows flew over the battle field. Tywin eyes went to the sky. He spied the large dragons. One of them was purple with golden accents and other blending into the clouds minus it red accents. He never in his life time had seen anything like that. The stories were true. The Dragon Queen was really a Dragon Queen, a true Targaryen Queen like Rhaenys and Visenya. She was a conqueror. Arrows were flying hitting the enemies and allies alike. Visenya and Rhaenys flew over the archers on the Lannister side. They circle and drove waiting for an order. It seemed they weren't the mind beast he made them out to be. The archers stopped for a moment watching the beasts that were once something nothing more than a legend.

Robb looked up at them after he stabbed a Lannister soldier through the stomach. He quickly spied Rhaenys and Visenya. Greywind was taking on every soldier that got too close to Robb. Both of them were splatter with blood. The sounds of metal clashing shields breaking were the only sound around the battle field. The silence as the men watched the creatures of legends last only for a moment.

"Dracarys" Robb called out.

Tywin turned at the sound of the Valyrian word. He looked at Robb for a moment as Robb started to make his way toward him. He was in shock that Robb Stark knew any Valyrian words. Tywin was trying to remember what that word meant. He got his answered as he heard the sound of his men started to scream. He turned he watched in horror as the two dragons started to blow fire on the archers. The smell of burning bodies reached his nose. He looked over his shoulder seeing Rhaenys circling blowing fire at any and all who stood in her way. What was worse was seeing Visenya not only blowing fire but swooping down picking up men throwing them in the air before catching them ripping in two. In his distraction, he was knock off his horse by fast movement of air. Tywin looked up to see Greywind attacking another soldier near him. He noticed the blood cover paw prints on his armor. His horse had bolted.

* * *

The Mountain and his group of warriors made their ways through the tree line into the camp of the Starks. He looked at his men for a long moment.

"Take any you can with you but leave the Dragon Bitch to me" Ser Gregor Clegane roared.

* * *

Rae and Arya with Needle on her waist sat in her tent. Evalyne stood near them. They were looking at maps. Arya took a cake from plate pointing out where Winterfell was located at. Rae smiled taking one of the figs off the plate. She picked up her mother journal from the chest. Arya look at the chest seeing a direwolf seal on one of the letters.

"What this?" Arya asked.

"I don't know."

Arya handed Rae the letter to her. Rae opened the letter. Her eyes went wide it was a letter written between Lady Lyanna to her mother. It talked how after the war was won how they would be together. Lady Lyanna promised to protect Lilliyan and the child she carried from the Mad King. Rae's eyes started to fill with tears. Lyanna letter told her that Rhaegar planned after he won the battle to remove his father from power. Meaning Raenera would have never grown up in the world of Kings Landing. She would have likely been sent to her Uncle Greatjon if Rhaegar had won. Lyanna letter told her of the sword Rhaegar had given her. He told her it belonged to his ancestors. It was fitting that now in the hands of a great female warrior. Raenera eyes looked up at Arya.

"I know who had Dark Sister last," Rae said.

"Who was it Bloodraven who left at the wall or was it lost beyond the wall, or at summer hall," Arya asked excitedly.

"It was with your aunt," Rae said.

"Father never a brought a sword back with him with my aunt body. He brought back my half brother Jon but no sword," Arya told her dishearted.

"Your father brought home a baby," Rae asked in shock.

A sound of metal crashing against each other reached her ears. Arya was about to answer her. They both made their way toward the sound. Ser Hectar Bracken and Ser Markas Dayne pushed them back into the tent. She could see Lannister's soldiers fight their way toward her. It was lead by a man she would know anywhere, The Mountain. They were outnumbered. Rae's hand went her belly. She was certain that she was going to die. Arya pushed Rae behind her. Suddenly a roar from Selaera was heard. The fire rained down above. Ser Markas was taken on two at a time. He shoved his sword through one of the soldiers taking up the other sword. He was duel wielding. The Mountain was making his way toward the tent with five men. A six man quickly followed him. He was not blood covered like he just arrived at the battle.

* * *

Sansa was walking Winter with The Hound not far from her. Smalljon and Robb were not happy about the Hound being assigned to be her guard. But they did admire the way he was always close to her and willing to do anything to protect her. Sansa knew if the Hound ever slipped up he would be removed from her service. Suddenly three Lannister soldiers came out of nowhere. Winter let out a low growl. The Hound drew his sword slicing through the men. One of them advanced on Sansa while the Hound was engaged in battle. Sansa let out a high pitched scream. Winter suddenly pounced going for the man's jugular. Blood sprayed all over her light gray fur. The Hound turned to see the direwolf pup covered in blood. Winter moved back toward Sansa making a very low growl. Announcing to anyone that Sansa was hers and to dared touched her would die.

"You alright little bird?" The Hound asked.

Sansa nodded her head. She was shaking she gladly took his arm as he leads her back to camp. She let out a gasp as she saw the blood bath that the once peaceful camp had become. Her eyes were on the heart of the battle where a man she recognized as The Mountain was making his way towards Rae's and Robb's tent. Where, to her knowledge, Rae, Arya and Evalyne were at. The Hound pushed her into her mother tent with Catelyn and Lady Brienne was at. Brienne had a sword pointed at The Hound. He moved her sword easily. Sansa ran into her mother's arms.

"Keep them safe, " The Hound said leaving the tent.

* * *

Robb advanced on Tywin. They both were covered in blood. It had been a long and bloody fight. Rhaenys and Visenya circled blowing fire on any that got too close to Robb. Greywind tackled anyone that they missed. His kingsgaurds fought alongside him. Tywin was surrounded. On his right were Prince Oberyn and his men. Behind were Lord Tarly and his men. To his left were Jaime and Umber soldiers. And in front of him was The Young Wolf himself. Robb's and Tywin's swords met int a loud crash. It was a quick dance with sparks coming off the steel. It was over very quickly when Robb pieced Tywin in between his shoulder plate and his breastplate. Causing him drop his sword to the ground. Tywin looked up at Robb as Robb swung his sword cut off Tywin head. Rhaenys and Visenya roared. Tywin head rolled down the battlefield all the fighting stopped. Suddenly Visenya turned toward the camp as if she could feel something was wrong.

* * *

Ser Hectar body fell into Rae tent. Rae and Evalyne screamed. The low growls from Storm, Balerion, Artemis, Athena, Achilles, and Starlight echoed through the tent. Six men poured into the tent. All but one advanced on Rae. The tent descended into chaos.

The direwolves pounced on the men as they got close to Rae. Achilles growl intensified as one of the men produced a dagger intent on killing Evalyne. Evalyne hand was in his fur. She had a look of pure fear in her eyes. Suddenly when the men made a swipe at Evalyne giving her a tiny cut on her arm Achilles pounced. He went right for the jugular vein ripping it right out. Evalyne looked faint. As all the direwolves were killing the men that attacked their mistresses, The Mountain entered the tent. Arya stepped in front of Rae with Needle drawn. His eyes locked on heavily pregnant queen. She was shaking in fear. Her hands were on her belly silently praying to anyone that could hear her spare them and her. She did not want to die like Elia Martell did. The Mountain threw Arya aside. Rae gasps looking toward her good sister. Rae turned back to the Mountain. Her jaw stiffened her eyes were filled with tears. She closed her eyes awaiting her death. But the sound of metal meeting metal happened instead. The Hound and Mountain engaged in a battle to end all battles. Rae moved towards Arya. She was checking to make sure she was alive. Evalyne came over picking Arya up motioning for them to slip out of the tent when the Hound and Mountain engaged in battle. The blood cover direwolves followed them. Selaera circled killing every Lannister soldier.

Rae could hear the Mountain roar in rage. The Mountain came out of the tent after them. Selaera landed before Rae roaring at the Mountain. The Hound came up behind him nursing a large cut on his side. He brought his sword through The Mountain's neck. Evalyne fainted as soon as the body of Ser Gregor hit the ground. Rae was panting with tears pouring down her face. Ser Markas came running up bowing before Selaera.

"Are you alright," Ser Markas asked.

"Yes, but we need Maester Davith, " Rae said with shaking voice.

* * *

This was the last thing that anyone expected to find returning to the war camp. The camp looked like a blood bath. Fifty some odd bodies lied in pile being burnt by Selaera's flames. She was quickly joined by Visenya and Rhaenys. There were nurses treating the injured soldiers. Robb's eyes went wide. Achilles trotted up with Tyrion there was blood on his muzzle. Tyrion looked at the direwolf that had escaped his bath. Jaime and Robb paused as the rode into camp. Rae was nowhere in sight neither were Robb's mother or sisters.

"What in the seven hells happen?" Robb demanded.

"Failed assassinations attempt," Tyrion answered.

"Is my wife…?" Robb started.

"Her Grace is fine. The Mountain is died killed by the Hound in the protection of the Queen. The second attempt was on my good sister. Her Grace, your lady Mother, and your sisters are in with Evalyne. Maester Davith is in with them examining her making sure she is fine."

"Evalyne was attacked," Jaime asked in shock.

"It's only because of Achilles here that your wife is not dead," Tyrion said.

Robb took off toward Evalyne's tent. Lady Brienne was guarding the door with Ser Markas. Ser Hectar was nowhere to be found. Ser Markas was covered in blood.

"Your Grace," Ser Markas and Lady Brienne said allowing Robb to enter.

He was greeted by the sight of Arya head bandage but her awake arguing with his mother. Evalyne was holding Sansa's hand. Rae was over by a large tub with Lexise and Keila. The pups looked wet from a bath. Starlight was licking her muzzle clean. Balerion was in the tub. He looked not the least bit pleased about that. Robb looked so relieved to see her unharmed. She turned looking at Robb with a huge smile. She dropped the wet cloth she was using to wash Balerion. She ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck. Not caring about his blood stain armor. Robb lifted her off her kissing locking his lips with hers. Tear poured down her face as she took comfort in Robb's arms. He pulled away from her kiss. He took her hands in his hands truly looking at her. He kissed her forehead.

"Maester Davith is she alright," Robb asked.

"All are fine. Lady Arya will have a headache for day or so. She took quite a blow to the head. Lady Evalyne was given quite a fright. But she will fine," Maester Davith told Robb.

* * *

Jaime and Tyrion walked slowly toward Evalyne's and Jaime's tent. Jaime was in a state of shock.

"This was father's doing, " Jaime said finally.

They passed the body of the Mountain. Tyrion looked over to Jaime with a "really" look on his face. He looked over to the body of Mountain.

"Sending the Mountain to kill Queen Raenera,without a doubt was father. But the attempt on Evalyne's life that does not read as father's work," Tyrion argued.

"How do you know that?" Jaime demanded.

"Think about it, Jaime. I know you are not as daft as you seem to be. You are finally married ready to the heir he always wanted. I was just a place holder. Casterly Rock was always yours. He may not have liked your choice of bride. But do you really think he would have her killed? She could be carrying your heir right now. She is a lady of good breeding, not a low-born like Tysha was. Do you really think father would try to kill the daughter of the one man that has beaten him battle, besides Robb? Father may not have liked Randyll Tarly but he did respect him. His daughter would make a fine Lady of Casterly Rock in father's eyes and you know that" Tyrion reasoned.

"Then who sent the assassin after Evalyne?" Jaime asked.

Tyrion paused in their walk. He shook his head. It was clear as day, who had sent the assassin after Evalyne. It was the one person who would benefit from her death.

"That has the marking of our dear sister," Tyrion said.

"Cersei would never do that…"Jaime started.

He had a look of disbelief on his face. His mind was slow working out the pieces all seemed to fit.

"Yes she would and you know that. She always thought you belong only to her. And Evalyne has proven to her hold on you is nothing but a figment of her imagination. Think about Jaime who else would benefit from Evalyne death?" Tyrion asked.

Tyrion walked away heading for his tent. Jaime stood outside of his own tent. He hated to admit it but Tyrion was right. Cersei was the only one that would benefit from Evalyne death. A fire like a rage filled his body. He could not picture his life without Evalyne in it.

* * *

Jaime walked inside the tent. Lady Sansa sat by Evalyne holding her hand. Telling her it all will be alright. Robb and Raenera had already left. Catelyn had taken Arya back to her tent to care for her little-wounded pup. Maester Davith was packing up his things. He looked up at Jaime as he entered the tent.

"Jaime" Evalyne cried.

Jaime made his way to the bed taking her other hand in his own. Sansa smiled at Jaime as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife. Sansa rose from the bed leaving with Maester Davith.

"Evalyne are truly alright?" Jaime asked kissing the top of her head.

Evalyne nodded her head. Her free hand traveled to her flat belly. Maester Davith in his examination of her informed her that she was with child. That was what caused her to faint. She looked down for a time. Jaime gave her hand a squeeze. It was enough for Evalyne to look up at him. His green eyes met her hazel brown-green eyes.

"We both are, " Evalyne said.

Jaime looked at her for a moment while her meaning slowly penetrated his mind. He brought their joined hands to her belly. He looked at her wit a question in his eyes. She nodded her head yes. Jaime took a breath kissing her deeply. This attempt came to close. He would protect Evalyne and his child with everything in him. He made up his mind that Cersei would die and he would be the one to kill her. He would die before he would allow anyone to harm his little family.

* * *

Rae and Robb were in the newly cleaned tent. A bath was drawn so Robb to clean the blood from his body. Rae sat near the tub washing Robb's chest. Robb reached out kissing her again. He suddenly pulled her into the tube in her gown. It caused Rae to let a play cry and start to laugh as they both forgot about the day's advents.


	70. Chapter 70

I own nothing

Wow, chapter 70 and 250 reviews. When I started this story I never dreamed that it would be such a success. Thank you all for your continuing support. Hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next day Rae sat in the carriage with Evalyne, Chyenne, and Heiley. Dyanne had offered to ride with Arya, Catelyn, and Sansa. She was helping to care for the young girl. The direwolf pups were sitting on the floor. They were still too young to run with their parents with the soldiers on foot. The carriage was rolling its way towards Casterly Rock. The children the rested in Rae's belly were very active today. She groaned as one of them kicked her back. Her free hand went to her back rubbing it. Cheyenne who was sitting next to her looked a little worried at the Queen's distress. Cheyenne took over rubbing Rae's back. They had definitely inherited their father's wolf blood. Robb joked saying it was her dragon blood that made them so stubborn keeping her up at night. Only when Robb was cradling her belly with his hands did the children calm down enough to let their mother rest. Evalyne was talking with Heiley about things to do to ensure a healthy baby. Jaime had not come out sand said it but she knew he wanted a son and heir. Rae let out a little gasp when another kick came to her ribs. Cheyenne met eyes with Heiley they both had a sinking feeling that Queen Raenera's time was nearly here. Cheyenne looked at Rae. She was silently asking if she thought she was in the early stage of labor.

"One of them just decided to my ribs as their toy is all," Rae reassured.

Cheyenne and Heiley did not look impressed with her answered. They had the feeling that this was the early stage of labor. The carriage pulled to a stop before either of them could argue. Jaime came over to the carriage door opening the door. Balerion, Artemis, and Athena ran out of the carriage heading over to their parents. Achilles came to stand near Jaime's feet. He looked down at the golden direwolf. He had to admit the direwolf had it uses. And he was quite cute with his golden fur and green eyes. He even looked like a Lannister, Jaime joked to himself silently. Evalyne exit then. Tyrion came to stand near Achilles. Evalyne looked up at the castle in shock. She had never seen anything like it.

"Welcome home my love," Jaime whispered

Evalyne turned her eyes to Jaime as he led toward the entrance to the castle. Jaime caught her look returning her loving look. He kissed her softly.

"You will make fine Lady of the Rock," Tyrion reassured.

Rae exited the carriage next with the help of Ser Markas. Her eyes traveled to the castle she read about had never seen. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the castle. Heiley and Chyenne exited shortly after their queen. They were more concerned with Rae then the castle. The castle was carved right into the Rock wall. It was a fitting castle for a king. It was even bigger than the Red Keep. Robb, who had been helping his mother and his sister out the other carriage, came over to Rae's side as she stared up at the castle in shock.

"Your Graces, welcome to Casterly Rock. The lords of Westerlands will be here shortly to offer their formal surrender and swear fealty to me. And I to you your grace," Jaime said.

Rae suddenly lets out a loud gasp of pain as her belly contracted. It caused her to double over. Cheyenne, Heiley, and Dyanne were at her side instantly. They were reassuring her and tell her to breathe through the pain. It was clear that she was in pain. Robb had concern written on his face as she stood upright again. Her hand trailed down his bread cover jaw line. She gave him a smile.

"Are you okay my love," Robb asked.

"I'm fine I sure it is nothing. I was never one for carriage rides," Rae tried to reassure him.

"It would be wise to have you looked over, Maester Davith. Lord Jaime, have you chosen a chamber for us?" Robb asked picking Rae up in his arms.

"Right this way" Jaime said.

* * *

Jaime led them through Casterly Rock. Maester Davith with Cheyenne, Dyanne, and Heiley followed behind Robb. Evalyne and Clarysse followed them closely. Ser Markas and Vylarr the captain of the guard followed behind. Vylarr paused when they reached the wing where the Lords chamber was located at. Jaime took a deep breath pushing opened the room that had been his mother's. It had not been in use since his mother passed on. Tywin could not bring himself to enter the room where his beloved Joanna had lost her life. Jaime entered the room looking around the room. The maids had cleaned it making it livable again. Robb carried Rae into the room laying her on the bed. Robb took a hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand as her belly contracted again. Her beautiful face scrunched up in pain. Robb whispered soothing words to trying to calm her down. Maester Davith sat at the foot of bed. Maester Creylen entered the room. Be bowed to Jaime who was standing with Lady Evalyne.

"Lord Jaime, Master Tyrion sent me to you what do you need?" Maester Creylen asked.

"Maester Creylen I present you with King Robb and Queen Raenera. Queen Raenera needs your care," Jaime said.

Maester Creylen and Maester Davith examined Rae. The both looked at each other confirming what other found. They meet Robb's and Rae's eyes. Rae was holding onto Robb's hand in the grips of fear.

"Her Grace is indeed in the early stages of labor," Maester Creylen told them.

Maester Davith turned to the midwives in the room. He walked over to them. He told them that her water has not broken.

"It will be wise to keep her in bed for a long as possible," Maester Davith said finally.

"How long will she be like this?" Robb asked.

Robb leaned down kissed the crown of Rae's hand. Her hand was shaking in fear. As much as she had tried to steal herself for the birth of her babies the prospect of losing her life was still in the back of her mind.

"Only the Gods know," Maester Creylen said.

"It could be days or hours as Maester Creylen say only the Gods know for sure," Maester Davith tried to reassure.

Rae blinked looking at Robb. He bowed his head kissing their joined hands. He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. He had a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, Robb paced back and forth in the room. He had the lords of the Westerland surrender and their support. It was mostly because they were fearful of Raenera's and Robb's dragons. They had moved to Tywin's now Jaime's study. He had been kicked out of the room when Catelyn had come to see how Rae was. He had learned shortly after her water had broken moments later after he was kicked out of the room. He could still hear her screams and groans of pain. Starlight walked over to him brushing up against him. Robb looked down at the direwolf. She was worried about her mistress as well. Jaime, Tyrion, Greatjon and Smalljon Umber were the only other people in the room. He did not want to be disturbed. Tyrion was trying to keep Robb's mind off the fate of his wife.

"It would be wise to crush the Iron Born before you move on to the Iron Throne" Tyrion offered.

"Can you not see his Grace does not want think of that now" Greatjon snapped.

Robb looked out on the sunset sea. He heard the arguing getting louder. Jaime was the only man in the room that had not said a word. As every scream from the young queen echoed through the halls his memory of his mother's death played in his mind.

"Silence" Robb roared.

Robb looked at the faces that were in the room. The sound of painful cry echoed down the hall. Jaime cringed. He was sure he was going lose the first woman besides his mother and Evalyne, that saw value in him. A knock sounded at the door. The kingsgaurd that stood outside the door opened the door. Robb looked less than pleased to be disturbed.

"Your Grace, visitors from across the narrow sea. They were flying a Targaryen flag."Prince Oberyn reported.

Robb stood behind Jaime's desk when the unsullied soldier entered followed by a young woman with haunting yellow-green eyes. Blue Fly stood at attention with a cold stone look on his face. Vellella Faenel looked very nervous and unsure of being in the room with all these men.

"What brings you here?" Robb asked.

"We are her on behalf of Queen Daenerys Targaryen," Blue Fly answered in Valyrian.

Robb only understood the word queen Daenerys Targaryen the rest was lost on him. He looked around the room looking to see if anyone understood what the unsullied said. Tyrion stepped in front of him.

"What are your names?" Tyrion asked butchering the Valyrian language.

Both Blue Fly and Vellella looked confused. Tyrion asked them again, again getting the same silence as an answer. Robb, who already at his wit's end, look ready to explode. Rhaenys and Selaera flew by the window. Blue Fly did not even move. He used to Daenerys dragons mind you Raenera's dragons were not chained up. Vellella stepped behind her guard she was fearful of the dragons. Prince Oberyn took pity on the pair.

"Your Valyrian is horrible," Prince Oberyn told Tyrion.

Tyrion motioned for him try if he thought he would get a better response. Prince Oberyn looked at Robb for permission to try. Robb nodded his head his hands were in the silky fur of Starlight and Greywind. Athena, Artemis, and Balerion were in with Storm and Winter in with his sisters.

"What are your names? And what brings you to Westeros in the presence of King Robb of House Stark?" Prince Oberyn asked in perfect Valyrian.

"I'm Blue Fly in the service of Queen Daenerys," Blue Fly replied in Valyrian.

"Vellella Faenel, I am to care for Queen Daenerys sister Queen Raenera," Vellella told him Valyrian.

"Here is a letter we were told to give this to Raenera or her husband are you her husband?" Blue Fly asked in Valyrian producing a letter.

Prince Oberyn looked to Robb. He took the letter handing over to Robb. Robb looked at the seal it was the Targaryen sigil.

"This is Blue Fly and this is Vellella they here to serve our Queen on behalf of her sister," Prince Oberyn said in the common tongue.

Robb opened the letter. He read the elegant words of Daenerys. He could not really turn down the gift. He looked at Blue Fly then to shy Vellella.

"Vellella, can you help my wife?" Robb asked finally.

Vellella looked over to Prince Oberyn for translation. He translated the words for her. She nodded her head understanding. She stepped forward looking at Robb's eyes the lords in the room moved to stop her.

"I was originally from Volantis where I was a healer for the Lord of Light. I was sent to Meereen by Kinvara high Priestess of the Red temple of Volantis, the flame of truth, light of wisdom, the first servant of Lord of Light. I was sent to help Daenerys and Daenerys sent me to help her sister Raenera, one of Lord's chosen ones. Raenera and Daenerys are ones that were promised. Reborn from the flames made to remake the world. I have been at many highly dangerous pregnant women births. All of whom have survived their birth. I will do all in my power to help the Lord's chosen one," Vellella answered in Valyrian.

Robb understood little of the words. Oberyn looked at the girl in shock. He noted a ruby choker with the same shape he had seen in the Red temple. Robb looked at Oberyn to translation. Oberyn looked a bit apprehensive. From what he knew of the Red temple and how Rae dealt with the last red woman she encountered. Would she want such a woman in her birthing chamber? Oberyn just nodded his head yes.

"Ser Rolland please escort Lady Vellella to the birthing chamber," Robb ordered.

* * *

Ser Rolland stepped forward taking Vellella arm. She looked fearful for her life. Oberyn reassured her that they were going to harm her. Blue fly followed behind the pair his hand was on his weapon. They came to the birthing chamber. Ser Markas had a stone face he was shocked to see a young woman and unsullied soldier walking with Ser Rolland. A loud painful cry came from the chamber.  
"His Grace wants Lady Vellella to attend Her Grace," Ser Rolland stated pushing Lady Vellella forward.

* * *

Ser Markas sighed opened the door revealing Catelyn holding one of the hands of Raenera. Evalyne on the other side of Rae was wiping the sweat from Raenera's brows. Her face was scrunched up in pain. The midwives were doing their best to comfort and coach their queen. Maester Davith was examining her. Raenera looked over to the door when the contraction stopped. She was panting. Her purple eyes met Vellella. She took in the style of clothes the girl wore and the fact that she saw unsullied soldiers now stood at her door.

"Who are you?" Raenera asked in Valyrian.

"Your sister sent me to help you become a mother," Vellella answered back in Valyrian.

Raenera nodded her head. Clarysse instantly ushered the men out of the room.

* * *

Cersei pace in her chamber waiting for her new soon to be good daughter to arrive. Well, at least if she had any say in the matter. Averill had seemed to capture Joffery attention. Mind you not as much as that Myrish Harlot, Ilora. Kevan had successfully at least sent whore from Braavos back and the whore from Volantis back to their homelands. Orella swore before she left that they would regret this slight done to her. Cersei was not impressed by the young girl and her idle threats. Melirah Vhassar was a different story altogether. She looked at Cersei with fire in her eyes when she was sent away with not so much as of Good Voyage from Joffrey. Her words echoed in Cersei mind even now.

"The Dragon Queen will destroy you and I will be laughing when she does. Have you not heard what her sister done in Astapor?" Melirah voiced echoed in Cersei mind.

She had turned Lord Varys to find out what other Dragon Queen had done in Astapor. He had yet to report to her. She poured herself a glass of wine looking at setting the sun. Averill was to meet her any moment now. Normally the girl was so timely and meek. This was not like her to make Cersei or Joffery wait. She heard the door open. That must be Averill Cersei thought, turning to greet her. She was greeted by Kevan Lannister. He had a grave look on his face.

"Where is Averill?" Cersei demanded.

"I'm afraid Lady Averill departed early this evening at the urging of her father. It seems her lady mother has fallen ill," Kevan explained.

"Surely her mother would understand that her daughter is betrothed to King Joffery, " Cersei said.

"It is the letter that bothers me. To my knowledge, Lady Crakehall was great health and very rarely fell ill. What even more shocking all my contacts in Westerlands have suddenly gone silent. We need to prepare for the worst I fear," Kevan said.

"Father would not fail, he will bring that Dragon Queen and her Yong Wolf head back in quick order," Cersei said in denial.

* * *

The day passed into night. The only people still in the room with Robb were Jaime and Tyrion. Robb walked over to the window looking out to the sunset sea. The hustle and bustle of Casterly Rock had faded into nothing. Jaime took a large drink of wine. Tyrion sat opposite of him. Jaime did not look very good. He had been with Cersei when gave birth all those times but never once did she have multiples. The screams of pain just seemed increase by the hour. Then they suddenly stop. Jaime was trying to drown them out with wine.

"You know I sat here with Father when Mother was giving birth to Tyrion. I was seven at the time. I will never forget those sounds. It like history is repeating itself. She labored for hours, in ended with her losing her life in that very room," Jaime muttered.

Robb turned looking at Jaime. The worried look on Robb's face was even more prevalent. He could remember his mother giving birth Arya, Bran, and Rickon. None had gone on as long as Rae's seemed to go on. Tyrion looked over to Robb then back at Jaime.

"Our Queen will live she is stronger than any give her credit for," Tyrion said.

Lady Evalyne appeared at the door. Robb looked up when she entered the room. She wore a happy smile on her face.

"Your Grace you have a son and daughter and another daughter. All are healthy Rae is requesting to see you," Evalyne told Robb.

Robb took off towards the room.

* * *

Cheyenne and Vellella were directing the maids to make Rae more comfortable. Maester Davith was cleaning himself up. Lady Clarysse handed him a towel to dry his hand. Robb entered the room while Maester Davith left the room. Catelyn was holding one of the babies. She looked lovingly at the child in her arms. Robb caught Rae's eyes. She looked so tired but had loving look on her face. In her arms were two small bundles. Robb came over to the bed sitting down next to her careful not to jostle the tiny bundles in Rae's arms. Robb kissed the top of her head. Catelyn came over to bed placing the baby in Robb's arms.

"He looks just like you did as a baby," Catelyn said lovingly.

Robb looked down examining the baby in his arm. He could see so much of himself in the tiny baby. His fingers trailed over the soft auburn tuft of hair on the baby's head. He turned his little head to his father chest. Robb kissed the top of his son's head. He then looked at the babies in Rae's arms. On their heads there was not the dark hair like their mother or even the auburn curls like him, instead there silvery blonde tufts of hair on their head.

"They are perfect aren't they?" Rae said awed by them.

"They are just like their mother" Robb replied kiss her softly.

"Do you still want to name with the names we discussed?" Rae asked.

Robb looked at each of his children. He nodded his head. They certainly had their hands full. Rae looked up at him lovingly.  
"Prince Torrhen Stark, Princess Lilliyan Stark, and Princess Lyanna Stark," Robb said.

Slowly everyone filed out of the room leaving Robb and Rae to bask in their little family. Tomorrow the world would be introduced to their new heirs to the throne.


	71. Chapter 71

I own nothing

Thank you all for your support whether it was reviews or favorites or followers. I am sorry for the lack of updates. I had a bit of writer's block. I was working toward the birth of triplets once that pass I had to figure out the end game and where I wanted to go with it next. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Cersei sat in the small council room. The Westerlands had gone silent for near three weeks now. Kevan had sent many ravens out hoping to get some response. Even her spies had gone quiet. That did not bode well for them. Lord Varys was the last member of the council still not present. Ilora was still here wrapping Joffery in her spell and Lancel much to Cersei distaste. She took a drink of her wine looking at Kevan who was pouring over ledgers. He was not great at managing the crown like Tywin was. Not with the growing fear that Tywin had fallen. The Westerlands silence could only one thing in his mind. Tywin was dead and Jaime now controlled the Westerlands. And with Jaime loyalty to Queen Raenera and King Robb, it could mean that the Westerlands were now in Robb's and Raenera's control. Lord Varys entered the chamber.

"Ah Lord Varys thank you for joining us," Cersei said sarcastically.

"I was receiving a message from one of my little birds," Lord Varys said sitting down across from Cersei.

Kevan looked up. He placed the papers back down on the table. He looked to Lord Varys.

"Is there any news from your little birds about the Westerlands?" Kevan asked.

"I'm afraid; Lord Tywin has fallen in battle. The whole of the Westerlands has sworn fealty to Lord Jaime Lannister and Lady Evalyne Lannister. Who my little birds tell me is with child," Lord Varys started.

Kevan's face went white. Cersei was shaking with rage. How dare that little Harlot claim her mother's spot? She would make that little whore pay. With any luck, her assassin would take her life with that child with her. Cersei thought bitterly. She took a drink of wine. She was seething with rage.  
"That is good for Lannister Family," Kevan said offhandedly talking about Evalyne pregnancy.

"They learned that fact after an attempt on her life," Varys said.

Cersei started to cough as that information reached her mind. He assassin had failed. She wished she had the Mountain. Yes, his methods were questionable but the job was done. With any luck, The Mountain would be returning to Cersei and not Jaime.

"The Mountain has fallen killed by The Hound in defense of Queen Raenera. Jaime has sworn the force of the Westerlands to the true rulers of Westeros; Queen Raenera and her husband King Robb Stark," Varys continued.

Kevan let out a deep sigh. He looked at the maps on the table. The only one that had not sworn to Queen Raenera and King Robb was the Vale. The ruling party there was family with Robb. So before long it was only a matter of time before they would also be against them.

"Is that all," Cersei asked.

"One last thing Queen Raenera has given birth to three healthy babies, two daughters, and one son," Lord Varys said.

Kevan looked up at Varys then to Cersei. In his mind, the only way this could work out in their favor would be to surrender. He had no desire to burn in dragon fire.

"None of my correspondence has been able to go through. Do you think you can get a message to King Robb and Queen Raenera," Kevan started.

"Uncle Kevan you cannot be thinking," Cersei started outraged.

Kevan gave her a look. She was losing her power. Joffery was King. She would be damned if she lost all of her power. " _Until there comes another, younger and more beautiful to cast you down and take all that you hold dear_ ,"echoed in Cersei's mind. She remembered Raena Stone, how Robert as she grew called her beautiful. Most men found the young Raena Stone beautiful with her dark nearly black curls and her haunting purple-blue eyes. Cersei never once thought that she was the queen in prophecy. But now all roads pointed to her. She had already taken her father from her and Jaime. Myrcella was in Dorne where she was to wed Trystane Martell who had sworn loyalty to Raenera. She would be damned if let this Dragon Queen take her only remaining children from her.

"Do you want to die in dragon fire?" Kevan snapped.

"No, but Joffery is king he was born a king," Cersei said in denial.

"What of Tommen, do you want him to die?" Kevan asked

"No, " Cersei said automatically.

"Then let me do this, Lord Varys send a word to King Robb and Queen Raenera that we will sue for peace," Kevan said.

"It will be done my lord hand," Lord Varys said.

Cersei stood up and stormed out the room. She would not let this happen. She would be damned before she let this Dragon Queen and her Yong Wolf of husband take what is hers by right. She had suffered through a marriage to the pig of man Robert. She was the Queen and no one was going to take that from her. If that mean getting rid of her Uncle Kevan so be it.

* * *

Rae stood in the nursery well rather what the servants had converted chamber int the nursery for the royal family. Today was the presentation of their children to public. There was select few who had seen them. Most of who had seen them had been family and maids. Robb had talked her into two nursemaids to help her since there were three of them. Eyme and Syvina were they names. They reminded her of her nursemaid back in King's Landing. She wondered what happened to her as she looked down at Lyanna. Lyanna contently nursed at her mother's breast. Lilliyan was in Eyme's arms. She was getting her changed for the presentation to the court. Vellella stayed on with Chyenne. Heiley had offered her services to Evalyne and Dyanne had become a healer to the royal family. Currently, she was healing Arya's head injury. Rae's hand gently touched Lyanna tiny hand. A small piece of soft gray yawn was around her wrist to identify her until Lyanna and Lilliyan develop personalities of their own. Robb was amazed how much his daughters look so much like the Targaryen Queen's of old. He said he could see her in them and wondered if their eyes would be blue or purple. Torrhen was in Vellella arms already dressed.

"Prince Torrhen is the prince that was promised," Vellella stated.

Rae turned with Lyanna in her arms. She gave her a look that looked less than pleased.

"Vellella, I'm not so sure of that. I'm sure he will do great things in time," Rae reasoned as she moved Lyanna to burp her.

"It is the Lord of Light will. You were rebirthed in the fire to birth him into the world. To bring about the change world needs," Vellella said.

Rae handed Lyanna to Syvina to get her changed. Evalyne came over helping Rae close her gown. Rae was dressed in Stark colors with red accents. She walked over picking up her lovely little boy. He looked so much like his father her Uncle Greatjon joked that Robb did all on his own. She cuddled him close to her. Her fingers were curling into his auburn little curls. She would not let any of her children be used for anyone purpose. She had grown up constantly watching her back she did not want for her children. Sansa came into the room taking Lyanna from Syvina. She had helped planned the event with Tyrion. She loved Lyanna, Lilliyan, and Torrhen. She would make a great mother when the time comes. Rae knew she wanted to marry Smalljon already but Robb wanted her to have the Royal wedding she always hoped for. That would mean taking place in King's Landing in Sept of Baelor. Lyanna cuddled into her aunt's arms. Evalyne came over with Lilliyan in her arms. Lyanna and Lilliyan were dressed in little gowns similar to the gown Rae wore. Torrhen was dressed in tiny version what Robb would be wearing today.

"They look so cute, " Sansa said kissing Lyanna head.

"Yes they do," Rae said.

"Should we head down?" Sansa asked.

Rae nodded her head. She looked one last time in the mirror. She looked good for just giving birth less than three weeks ago. Torrhen cooed in her ear. She smiled down at him before she held her head high exiting the nursery.

* * *

Sam stood with Maester Aemon tending to the ravens. A raven flew toward them it landed by Maester Aemon hand. It cawed at him. Sam came over taking the letters from the bird.

"Who is it from?" Maester Aemon asked.

"There are three of them. One from my sister Evie, then one is for you from Raenera and another is from Robb to Jon," Sam told him.

"Jon is beyond the wall when he returns we will give him the letter. What does my Grand-niece write?" Maester Aemon said

Sam opened the letter. He looked at Maester Aemon.

" _Uncle Aemon, I'm writing to inform you of the birth of my children. I have given birth to three healthy babies. The Targaryen are not alone in the world anymore. You have a great-grandnephew and two great-grandnieces. Their names are Prince Torrhen Stark, Princess Lyanna Stark, and Princess Lilliyan Stark. Lilliyan and Lyanna take after the Targaryen side of the family. With their silvery blonde curls and as of right now they have baby blue eyes but I have little doubt they will have purple eyes. Torrhen takes after his father. I would love for you to meet them. And I meet you. Robb is from the North and wants to show me where he grew up. So I have little doubt that I will see The Wall in time. As soon as I am able to visit I will. Though it may be a while, it will most likely after we take Kings Landing. We have most of Westeros on our side. I will see you soon with any hope of Gods._

 _Love Always,_

 _Raenera"_ Sam read.

Maester Aemon had a misty look in his eyes. The last time he read of the birth of Targaryen children was the births of Daenerys "Stormborn" and Raenera. Now the Targaryen family was growing it brought happiness to him that he did not feel in a long time. Sam quickly read Evalyne letter to him. His eyes went wide as he read. She was now married to Jaime Lannister of all people. He could not picture her as Lady of Westerlands. But if Jaime made her happy he was glad for her. She told him she was expecting her first child. He wondered if Gilly and little Sam would like Evalyne.

* * *

Raenera sat next to Robb. Torrhen rested in his mother's arms with Lilliyan. Robb held Lyanna. There were presents for Lilliyan, Lyanna and Torrhen on the table nearby. Robb looked over to Rae lovingly. She smiled over at him before kissing each of her sleeping children heads. Greywind and Starlight trotted up to the masters' feet lying down. Balerion came up to Rae tilting his little head at Torrhen in her arms. Athena did the same thing only looking at Lilliyan. Artemis tried to climb over Greywind to get to Robb's knee. He laughed at the puppies' curiosity. He looked over to Rae for a moment. This was the first time the pups had seen the babies. He leaned Lyanna down so Artemis could see her. She tilted her little head at the baby. Before, Artemis nuzzled the baby giving her a tiny lick. Lyanna moved her little arms in protest of being disturbed. Robb brought her closer to his chest. Artemis got down settling down at Robb's feet near Greywind. Rae nodded towards Sansa who stood nearby. She came over taking Lilliyan from her mother. Athena followed the small baby in Sansa's arms. Rae leaned Torrhen down so Balerion could see him. Balerion was instantly taken with the boy giving him a tiny lick. Torrhen moved closer to his mother chest in sleep. Balerion instantly lay at Rae's feet near his mother. Sansa looked over to Robb. He nodded his head to show Athena Lilliyan. Sansa did so with some hesitation. Athena looked at the tiny baby in Sansa's arms. She gave Lilliyan a tiny lick. Lilliyan woke enough to wave her little arms brushing against Athena fur. Sansa looked unsure and about ready to pull the baby away from the wolf. Sansa lifted Lilliyan away from Athena bring her back to her mother. Athena followed laying next Balerion.

"They definitely have Northern Blood running through them," Greatjon joked.

Robb smiled over to Rae. Rae raised her eyebrows. They had not discussed introducing Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera to the triplets. They were pretty sure that their children had just as much Dragon blood in them. Tyrion and Jaime stepped forward. Rae raised her eyebrow. They had done so much for them she was not expecting anything from them.

"Your Graces, House Lannister has a gift for our Prince and Princesses," Tyrion started.

"We thank you for your gifts but it is unnecessary. Lord Tyrion you serve as our Hand and Lord Jaime you done more for me than many guards," Rae said.

"All the more reason for us to do it" Tyrion joked. He and Jaime shared a look and smile. Jaime nodded toward Evalyne to present the necklaces to Rae and Robb. Evalyne stepped forward with a pillow with two silver direwolf necklace on the pillow. One had sparkling amethyst eyes the other had just as sparkling dark sapphire eyes. "Princess Lyanna and Princess Lilliyan we present you with direwolf necklaces one had a purple eye and the other sapphire. Since they are truly identical it is another way to tell them apart," Tyrion explained.

"Thank you, " Robb said.

"And Prince Torrhen when the time comes I offer my services to teach him ho to swing a sword. I would present him with a blade but we were sure that one of other lords would do so," Jaime said.

Rae looked down at Torrhen cuddling into her arms. Her eyes then went to Robb. She was not sure how he would take Jaime's offer.

"Thank you, Lord Jaime. I have no doubt my son will be well versed in swordplay when the time comes. Thank you all for your gifts," Robb called out.

Sudden the door bust open. The guards all closed in around the royal family. Robb's eyes caught the eyes of a woman that had similar eyes to Theon. It was Yara Greyjoy.

* * *

Quick Question how do you want Cersei and Joffery to die?


	72. Chapter 72

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support.

* * *

Rae stared at the woman and her soldiers. They bared the mark of the Kraken. They were the Greyjoys. The war of the Five Kings she heard the small people called this war. Now as it was it was the War of the Three Kings. They were Robb, Joffery and Balon Greyjoy. Catelyn stepped over to Robb taking Lyanna from him. His hand went to where his sword was on his waist.

"I am Yara Greyjoy, daughter of King Balon Greyjoy. I am here by my father order to seek an alliance between our houses. He is willing to overlook your murder of his last son Theon Greyjoy. In return for his overlooking of this fact, he wants the Iron Isles to be free once we have taken back what is yours by right," Yara persuaded.

"Theon Greyjoy was not murdered .He was guilty of treason and was sentenced to die because of his crimes," Robb spat out.

"If I remember right, we pushed you back to the sea when you invaded the north," Rae started.

"And my father put a stop to your first rebellion. What makes you think I would give your freedom now," Robb finished.

"If you don't we can destroy you by sea," Yara countered.

"And we could destroy you," Rae said coming forward.  
Robb looked at her for a long moment. Three loud roars are heard followed by a loud thump when Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya landed behind the Greyjoys forces. Yara turned looking over her shoulder at large beasts. The stories were true. Yara turned back to stare at Rae. She did something none of the soldiers ever seen. She dropped to her knees. Yara knew her father wanted the Iron Isles to be free but they were facing three huge dragons.

"My Queen, forgive us. My father would not want our way of life destroyed and for us to be free but I see no other way. It is the drown God's will. I understand the gravity of your threat. We were brought to our knees by the Targaryen's. It only fitting we only bow to the new Targaryen reign. The Iron fleet is yours to command," Yara said.

The rest of the Greyjoy soldiers also dropped to their knees. Rae looked over to Robb then over to Tyrion. He had look on his face that read of his idea of using the dragons. Rae's purple eyes met Robb's Tully blue eyes. He looked down at her. Rae turned to look at Yara.

"You mean the iron fleet is mine and my husband to command," Rae countered.

"Of course your grace," Yara said.

"Good," Rae said.

* * *

Rae stood in the nursery. Lyanna and Lilliyan were asleep in the cradle near the bed. Her little prince was wide wake. He was pulling on her dark curls as she read to him pacing back and forth. Not that understood a single thing that she was reading. She was reading her mother's diary . She was reading about her life as a child with Lyanna. How they meet and became fast friends. Torrhen yanked on her hair quite hard for the baby he was. Rae looked down at him. He stared at her with his father eyes shape but the color had turned to her purple-blue eyes. Lyanna and Lilliyan eyes had turned their father eyes color the Tully blue eyes with a dark purple ring around the outside of their irises. Rae had noticed that about them as they drifted off to the world of dreams. She walked over to the table placing the dairy down. She turned cuddling him coming back over to the window seat. She sat down his little eyes went to the dragons flying around the castle. A maid entered with a tray of tea and snacks for Rae. She smiled over to the maid. She placed the tray near the book. It knocked to the ground causing a letter to fall out. She gasped quickly picking up the book. Rae came over kneeling down with Torrhen still in her arms. She took the letter from the ground.

"I'm so sorry your grace," the maid said.

"Think nothing of it," Rae replied.

The young maid stared at the young queen in shock. What her mother told her of Cersei she was expecting a horrid bitch, not the nice queen that was before her. Cersei only visited her father once since becoming Queen and she a royal bitch. The maid quickly rose curtseying to Rae before leaving the room. Torrhen spied the star necklace that hung around Rae's neck. He reached his little hands pulling on it. Rae lovingly removed the necklace from his little hands. He gasped her fingers letting out a little yawn. He was fighting sleep again. He wanted to stay awake in his mother's arms as long as he could. She walked back over to the window seat. She sat down the bench. Rae looked at letters as she hummed a lullaby that always seemed to have him drift off to the world of dreams. Torrhen slowly nuzzled into her chest slowly starting to drift off to sleep. Rae opened the letter.

" _Lilliyan,_

 _Rhaegar and I have married and are expecting a baby. We were married by a Septon in Dorne near the Tower of Joy. Where I am now kept for my protection until, Rhaegar has won this war and taken his father's place. Just think our children will grow up together. If it is a boy, Jaehaerys, and if it is a girl, Visenya… what do you think? I watch in wonder with each passing moon turn as my body changes._

 _I am worried about you. I know what Aerys II is said to be like. He killed my brother and my father. The guards barely talk to me, but I overheard them speaking about him raping his wife, Rhaella. I worry you have suffered the same fate. I know you were raped by him, and you now carry his child. I pray to any of the Gods who would hear me that this war is won soon. So we could end your suffering. Rhaella is also with child isn't that right. I know it funny to think that our children might someday marry. Do you still want to name your child Raena after you grandmother? What does Aerys want to name the baby if it a girl, Rhea or Jaehaera right? And if it is a boy isn't Aemon or Maekar?_

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Lyanna_

Rae stared at the letter for a long moment. Jaehaera and Rhea were what her father wanted to name her. She slowly wondered where the name Raenera came from. Then she realized it was a combination of those two names and a way for her have to nickname Raena. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she slowly realized the name that Jon Arryn had called her all those years was what her mother wanted her to be called. Raenera was a Targaryen name a name that no doubt reminded her mother of man that raped her. Then her mind slowly pieces together the baby names from the letter and her dreams. The wall flashed in her mind. It had to be a male child. Meaning there was Jaehaerys Targaryen out their somewhere. She slowly started to question what the right course of action was. If the child was still alive; this Jaehaerys Targaryen would be the rightful king of the seven kingdoms. He would have to renounce his claim to Iron Throne if Rae was to be Queen unquestioningly. He would precede Raenera and Daenerys.

Eyme came over to Rae. Rae was lost in her own head. She gently took Torrhen who was finally asleep. Rae wiped away from her tears. Rae took in Eyme face. Her hair was the soft brown color with soft hazel eyes. Her hair had a few streaks of gray going through. She was in her mid to late thirties.

"Thank you Eyme," Rae said.

"Think nothing of it ,Your Grace. I will watch them if you want some alone time. I know you have not been away from them much. You need to take a breather. Most mothers do. Most don't have the responsibilities you have on their shoulders as well for caring for three babies," Eyme said

"Thank you Eyme," Rae said.

Rae stood and left the chamber. It was hard to be parted from them. But she needed to think. She did not realize how many halls ways she took or even who was following her. Until, she reached the top of the Rock. She stood on a balcony overlooking the sea.

* * *

That was where Robb found her two hours later. Her eyes still locked on the sea and her dragons. Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya were soaring and dancing over the sea. Near where the Greyjoys ships were docked. Rae did not even hear him approach. Her mind was trying to figure out the right course of action. This baby threw everything she knew in question. Robb came over placing his hand on her shoulder. Rae nearly jumped out of her skin. Her haunting purple eyes lock with his Tully blue eyes. He could see the tracks of her tears on her beautiful face. Robb locked his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever it is Rae will figure this out," Robb reassured. Rae just looked up at him with an unsure look on her face. Robb kissed her softly. He pulled away from the kiss and rest their foreheads together. "But you have to tell me," Robb said.

" I may not be the rightful Queen of the Seven kingdoms" Rae confessed

"Your father was married to your mother and you were born before Daenerys and all of Rhaegar's children are dead,"

" I'm not sure that they are all dead. Your Aunt Lyanna and my half-brother Rhaegar were married and had a baby," Rae said.

"My Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar," Robb said.

"Everything that people that knew my brother has told things about him. He was incapable of raping you aunt. My father raped my mother. But Lyanna loved Rhaegar and Rhaegar loved her. I have letters to prove it. They were in my mother's diary. They were from Lyanna to my mother. And my dreams are point towards them having a son. A boy, if that child is still alive he is the right ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," Rae said.

"How do you know it a boy?" Robb asked

"I see the Wall in my dreams. I saw our war camp, then Essos, then the wall. With the words, the Dragon has three heads."

"That child could be dead,Sweetheart,"

"Or it could be your brother Jon. Arya told me the only thing that your father brought from the war was your half-brother Jon," Rae said.

"Jon Targaryen," Robb said jokingly.

Robb was in disbelief. He loved Jon with all his heart. And had always thought of him as a brother. He thought Rae was joking for a moment. But the look on her face told him that she was not joking at all. She was serious.

" Robb I am serious. Jon could be Jaehaerys Targaryen III to be exacted," Rae countered.

Robb did not know what to say. He always knew Jon was different. But never thought for a second he was Targaryen. But as much as he hated to admit it made sense to him.

"Regardless even if he is he made his Nightwatch vows. He gave up his inheritance," Robb said.

"But he did so without know the truth of who he was."

"Besides my father would never lie to us about that," Robb defended.

"He would if it meant Jon's life. Jon Arryn lied to protect me. Your father was just as honorable man as Jon Arryn. It is better to be a bastard than lose your life to King Robert's hatred for Targaryens. Regardless I have no proof," Rae said.

Robb looked her in the eyes for a long moment. He took both of her hands. He brought them to his mouth giving them a kiss. His mind was made up he would find out the truth. Regardless how much it would hurt all of them to learn that his father lied. He lied not only to Jon but all of his siblings and Catelyn, his wife. He knew from Rae telling him about her in Kings Landing. He knew the fewer people the better it was for the child in question. Being far away from King Robert did help as well. But if he had learned anything in his travels there were spies everywhere. If Jon was truly a Targaryen he would do everything in his power to make sure he did not waste his life away at The Wall.

"After we take Kings Landing we will find out the truth. And if Jon is truly a Targaryen and the rightful king we will offer it to him. I have already legitimized him. He is now Jon Stark, my heir. If something should happen to both of us until Torrhen is old enough to rule. I want Jon to raise him and rule in Torrhen name," Robb said with a serious note to his voice.

"Agreed," Rae said giving his hand squeeze.

"Come on sweetheart Lyanna, Lilliyan and Torrhen will be waking soon. And I know how you love feeding them. I love watching you with them eating from your breasts," Robb said.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that you get you want to be in their place," Rae teased.

"As soon as you are able I will gladly take their place," Robb teased back.

"Robb," Rae said in shock.


	73. Chapter 73

I own nothing

Wow, nearly 300 reviews. Thank you all for your support.

* * *

Lancel came into the chamber of Hand of King. They had worked to get their message to Queen Raenera and King Robb of their surrender. He stopped by the table by the fireplace. Kevan, his father, looked very uneasy. He looked up at Lancel and motion for him to shut the door.

"Father you wanted to see me," Lancel said.

"Yes, shut the door," Kevan started. Lancel did as he was told to. He looked at his father after the door was shut. There was a look of worry on his face. "I need you to do something," Kevan confessed.

"Whatever it is father I will do it," Lancel answered.

"By daybreak, I need you to leave King's Landing with Tommen. Go to Casterly Rock or find the main Stark camp. It will not be long until they come to take King Landing. I not so sure Cersei will give up her power willing. And I truly don't think there is a safe place for her now with her making enemies with the powerful daughters of Essos and with Queen Daenerys ruling in Meereen. I know Joffery's death is unavoidable. He removed Lord Eddard Stark head. He is mad like Aerys II was mad. And not fit to rule and once you put a crown on his head, he will not give it up. I refuse to see anymore Lannister children die. So take Tommen to Queen Raenera. She has your cousin Tyrion serving as Hand and your cousin Jaime as her personal guard and sword. He will be safe there," Kevan said.

"Are you certain father that he will be safe?"

"Your brothers are in her care. Lord Varys told me how she removed them from irons and gave them a life where they learn and not harmed. They are in a way wards of the crown. I hear she has even training them to fight properly. Willem has become quite taken with Lady Shireen,"

"Will Cersei allow this?"

"No she will not like it but in necessary for her son's survival. I have already had my maids' pack his things. He will want to bring his kittens no doubt but the important thing is that he remains alive," Kevan stated.

* * *

Rae and Robb were cuddled up in their chamber. They were nude as the day they were born. They both knew their children would be waking soon. Robb kissed the top of her head. They were preparing to leave for Storm Ends or Dragonstone soon. Robb had waited long enough for his children to be safe and Rae to be healthy enough for to travel. As much he longed for her stay someplace safe with their children. But Tyrion and he had discussed at length that Rae and her dragons would inspire many to take up arms against Cersei. The babies were now four moons old. Evalyne belly had begun to swell with Jaime's child. Clarysse had taken over many of task to help Rae throughout the day. Robb noticed that Clarysse had spent a great deal of time with Tyrion. He had already sent Maester Davith to Old Town to find the record of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna marriage. He had read all of Lyanna's letters to Lilliyan. He hated it all the more the more he learned the more it point to Jon being Lyanna's son, not his father. He hated the pain that Jon had suffered because of Robert's hatred for Targaryens. He had yet to tell his mother. He did not want to refute his father honor by telling her that Jon was really Lyanna's son and not Ned's son. He knew it would bring her some sense peace knowing Ned honored his vows to his mother. But at the same time, that lie would hurt her like it hurt him.

"Tell me again about the direwolf you saw in Winterfell in your dream with Lyanna?" Robb asked cuddling her close.

Rae moved slowly against him. He felt his desire for her spike again. They had gotten the all clear to resume bedroom activities. He found he loved the new curves that motherhood had left on her body. He looked away again not wanting to attack her again.

"It was white as snow much like Balerion but its eyes were red," Rae told him.

Robb sighed he knew that direwolf. It was Jon's direwolf, Ghost. It was just more thing that pointed toward Jon being Jon Targaryen or Jaehaerys Targaryen or rather King Jaehaerys third of his name. They fell back into silence. Rae was placing little teasing kisses on his neck. Robb attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart her lips were flush a bright red color. She looked at him with knowing look.

"Arya has been pestering me about riding one of my dragons," Rae told him.

"I hoped you told her no," Robb said.

Rae stayed silent. Robb sighed pulling her closer to his body. He knew the answer already. Rae had told her yes. She was waiting for the perfect time to approach the conversation with him.

"You told her yes," Robb stated frustrated.

"I told her I would let her try after I rode one of them," Rae said cuddling into his chest.

"Rae sweetheart, you just gave birth. Are you certain you want to try to ride a dragon? I know they were never purposely hurt you but still. Torrhen, Lilliyan, and Lyanna need their mother and I need my wife," Robb tried to talk her out of it.

Rae got a very determined look in her eyes. She quickly straddled his waist. The blankets fell around their waist. She started to rotate her hips. Robb groaned his hand reaching out capturing her waist. His wolf-like eyes were locked on her full breasts.

"If I am healthy enough to ride you, I think I healthy enough to ride Selaera,"Rae teased him.

Robb sat up to capture her lips in bruising kiss as trusted upwards. It caused Rae to moan into his mouth. He smiled continuing their passion filled ride. Her hands went around his neck. Her fingernails cut into his back. He pulled away from the kiss with a growl. Before, he attacked her neck causing her to cry out his name.

* * *

Once, they both reached their peaks. Rae collapsed onto Robb's chest. Robb wrapped his arms protectively around her body. His hands idly trace shapes on her back. It caused her to shutter with aftershocks.

"Their no talking you out of this is?" Robb asked.

"No," Rae said sleepily.  
Robb sighed. He kissed the top of her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He loved her too much to lose her to her wanting to ride a dragon. He remembered Old Nan's tales of dragon riders. He remembered a few that caused the rider to fall to their death.

* * *

The sun setting over the narrow sea as Lord Varys made his way toward Flea Bottom. He stood in an alleyway in the shadows near Luciya's house. A man stood in the shadow supported by a cane.

"Lord Varys," the man greeted

"My little birds bring me news that it will be soon," Lord Varys said

"How soon?"

"Very soon, its seems the Greyjoy learned their lesson not to mess with a dragon. Maybe it has something to do with Raenera's choice of hand. Tyrion can be as ruthless as his father. He no doubt sent a raven with message surrender or be destroy in dragon fire as what Rae did at the Riverrun and her battle with Stannis. They have bent the knee to our true queen. Now she has most of Westeros on her side minus the Crownlands, of course. But they too will soon fall like all that stands in a dragon's ways,"

"She always was a dragon wasn't she?"

"You tell me,"

"Yes, a dragon in a sea of lions. She is more cunning than most. Any word on my family?"

"They are doing well for themselves. They are very close to Queen Raenera. Many will say that they are her biggest supporters," Lord Varys answered.

"Tywin is dead then,"

"My birds tell me he died in battle with Queen Raenera." Lord Varys answered.

"So now only Kevan, Cersei, and Joffery stand in her way," The man asked.

"Not Kevan he wants to offer Queen Raenera the crown surrender. Suing for peace as it were we both know Cersei and Joffery will never stand for that. Cersei will have her son married to "a foreign whore" before she gives up her throne. Even if Joffery wins he will have to marry a foreign bride. Lady Margaery is married expecting her first child by Lord Edmure. My birds tell me she wants a girl,"

"A girl, " The man asked in shock.

"Oh yes, a girl the Tyrell want a marriage alliance between themselves and the crown. Queen Raenera has three heirs, two girls, and a boy," Lord Varys told him.

"Whose is the father?"

"All in due time My Lord. Some things are better left for a surprise" Lord Varys told him walking away.

* * *

Lancel made his way back to his chambers to pack. He was caught off guard by a pair of feminine arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He felt a kiss on his neck. He turned the girl in his arms looking at her face. Ilora stood in front of him dressed in barely their gown. Her hair hung loosely around her form. He kissed her passionately pulling into his chambers.

"Lancel," Ilora moaned.

"Ilora," Lancel replied pulling away from the kiss.

Lancel locked the door. He started to pack. Ilora dropped her gown and lazed about his bed. She was trying to lure him to the bed. She noted quickly that he was pack.

"Lancel my love are you leaving?" Ilora asked.

"I taking Prince Tommen to my cousin Jaime," Lancel replied.

"Take me with you, " Ilora said.

"Ilora as much as I want to I cannot you are to marry Joffery"

"That cruel boy, you know he would beat me if do not do as he says. I would be happier with you and safer. You are my brave knight," Ilora said.

* * *

The next morning Robb stood outside by Raenera. Tyrion stood nearby with Clarysse. She was talking to him about the latest book she read. He smiled it was a book he gave her to read. They were waiting to the Maester to arrive. Robb had a worried look on his face. He was not sure about this. Jaime arrived with Evalyne. Maester Creylen was lead by Ser Davos. No one was hurt. The people on the beach consisted of Robb, Raenera, Tyrion, Clarysse, Jaime, Evalyne, Ser Markas and Ser Howar serving as guards. Vellella and Blue fly stood nearby along with Smalljon and Greatjon Umber.

"You wanted to see me your graces," Maester Creylen said.

"We need you here," Robb said.

"Whatever for?" Maester Creylen said.

"For my wife in case anything goes wrong?" Robb said.

"What could go wrong?

Selaera landed causing Maester Creylen to back up. There was Maester Creylen answer. Tyrion and Clarysse laughed at the Maester reaction to the dragon. Robb turned pulling Rae into his arms. He rested his forehead against her. He kissed her softly.

"Are you sure about this?"Robb whispered.

"I can do this and I am sure you can too," Rae said.

"My feet are happy on the ground for now," Robb teased.

Rae kissed him again. Robb kissed her in return. They pulled apart from one another. He kissed her forehead pushing her forward before he changed his mind. And he forbids this whole idea. Rae stepped forward toward Selaera. Rhaenys and Visenya watched looping and dancing around the sea. Rae touched Selaera muzzle. Selaera let down her wing so Rae could climb on her back. Greatjon, Robb, and Smalljon watched with apprehension as Rae mounted Selaera.

Once Rae was on Selaera's back she could feel the heat radiating from Selaera body. She leaned forward muttering the word that she studied in the four months leading up to this day. It was Valyrian for fly, "Sōvēs". She was shocked as Selaera started to flap her wings lifting off from the ground. The people on the beach watched in wondered as Selaera flies over to Rhaenys and Visenya with Rae on her back. Selaera paused mid-air flapping her wings only to stay in the air over one of Yara's ships. Yara was on the deck watching the creatures of legend circle and dance. This was closest they ever came to ships. Yara spied what looked like Raenera on the back of one of the dragons.  
It was quick flight Selaera flew back over to the beach landing allowing her mother to dismount. Robb rushed to her side as she regained her ground legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked.

"I'm better than alright. I flew" Rae said excitedly.

"Yes you did," Robb said catching her excitement.

"you should try it," Rae said .

"One day, one dragon rider is enough for us. Besides, Torrhen, Lyanna, and Lilliyan will be wanting their parents soon," Robb told her kissing her as they slowly made their way back inside.

* * *

Kevan stood in his chamber when a guard came to the room. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes," Kevan said.

"Her Grace, Queen Cersei demands you presence," the guard said.

Kevan nodded his head. He was worried that his plan to get Tommen out of King's Landing had been discovered. He never the less followed the guard out of the chamber towards Cersei's chamber.

* * *

AN: Quick Question who do you think Varys is talking to?


	74. Chapter 74

I own nothin

AN: Thank you all for your support wow over 300 reviews and over 300 favorites and followers. I never dreamed that this would ever happen. Cheryl, to answer your question, the answer they are coming soon, very soon. Sorry for the lack of updates with the holiday season and bit of writer's block. I have been busy.

* * *

Kevan walked into Cersei chambers. She stood near a table near her balcony. She was sipping a goblet of wine. All her handmaidens were nowhere to in sight. She motioned for him to come over and sit down. He did so with some in trepidation. She did not seem angry. There was a coldly determined look in her eyes. She sat down across him with a smug smile on her face. She offered him a goblet of wine. He took it gladly hoping it would help his nerves. It was red wine. It was very sweet. In truth, it was sweeter than normal. Never the less it was very good.

"You wanted to see me," Kevan asked.

"Yes has word come from this Dragon Bitch of a Queen and her Yong Wolf husband," Cersei asked.

"Not as of yet," Kevan said.

Kevan took another drink of his wine. He knew it would take Cersei to come to terms with her new place in the world but it was better to alive somewhere then dead by dragon fire. Cersei looked like she was completing what he said. They both took another drink of their wine. Kevan blinked he was starting to feel funny. She took another sip of her wine with a cold smile came across her face. She took a plate of cheese offering him one. He shook his head no as she popped one piece in her mouth. His face could feel heating up. He pulled on his doublet think it most been something he ate for breakfast.

"It will better that way," Cersei said finally.

Kevan started to cough as he started to have trouble breathing. He bought a napkin to his mouth as he coughed. He noted liquid on the napkin. He pulled the napkin away looking at it. It was blood. Blood started to pour out his nose. He looked at Cersei in horror. She did not look worried or concerned at all. He stood up to find a maester to help him. He collapsed on the ground after two steps.

"You will never get away with this" Kevan coughed.

Cersei looked down at him with a cold look in her green eyes. Kevan coughed up more blood. Blood started to come out of his mouth as he breathed.

"You will find I will. They only person that saw us together was my loyal guard. And he will say whatever I want him to. I will claim you came here discuss the wedding. You found my chamber empty you pour yourself a goblet wine as you waited for me. I will say I was in gardens with my handmaidens on my way back here. When I came in I found you lying in a pool of your own blood with an empty goblet in your hands. I will claim that it was that foreign whore Ilora was behind this attempt on my life. Good bye Uncle Kevan," Cersei stated as she exited the chamber.

Kevan coughed looking at her with wide eyes. He was thankful that Tommen was long gone from the capital. He took a shuttering breath. The blood slowly started to pour out of all his of orifices. He just hoped that Ilora would not suffer for this play. He slowly watched as the darkness closed in around him as he took his last shuttering breaths.

* * *

Lancel rode a horse near a simple cart that housed Lady Ilora and Tommen. They wore banners they looked like simple family traveling toward their home. They were nearly out of the Crownlands. Lancel looked over toward the cart where Ilora was controlling the horses. She was dressed in a simple blue gown with Tommen sitting near dress in present clothes. For once Lancel was thankful that Tommen inherit the Lannister traits. He could easily pass off Tommen as his son or his young brother. Ilora smile over to him as she spoke with Tommen about his kittens. She would make an excellent mother. He was going to marry her soon as they were in the Westerlands. He just hoped his father was right.

* * *

Raenera stood in the nursery in Casterly Rock. Lilliyan and Lyanna were down for their naps. Torrhen was still fighting sleep. Rae was pacing singing softly to her son. The nurse maids were cleaning the room. Torrhen looked up at her with her eyes staring back at her. His little hands reached for pendant around her neck. It was dragons with direwolf head in center with dragons on the outside. He was trying to put it in his mouth. Rae gently took the necklace from his grasp before kissing his little forehead. Robb came over wrapping around her middle looking at Torrhen.

"He is fighting sleep again," Rae told Robb.

"He just so taken with his mother," Robb said taking him into his arms.

Torrhen cooed cuddling into his father chest. Rae giggled at him kissing him softly. Robb returned the kiss. He looked down at Torrhen who yawn moving his little arms trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Not that I blame him at all your mother is beautiful. But right now its time for sleep. I need your mother right now. You will understand when you are older," Robb told Torrhen as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Robb," Rae gasped.

Robb handed Torrhen to Eyme. She took the little prince bring him over to his cradle. Robb turned and looked at Rae. She looked less than pleased with Robb's innuendo. He came over kissing her mouth.

"He does not understand a single thing I said, sweetheart. My Uncle Edmure wants to see us," Robb told her.

They exited the chamber Robb had his arm around Rae's middle. He looked back toward the nursery for a moment. He wondered if Jon had received his letter yet or not. It worried him not hearing back from him yet. He knew Evalyne had heard back from her brother at the Wall. And much as Rae tried to hide it she had received word from Maester Aemon at the Wall.

* * *

Jon was getting ready in his chamber in Castle Black. He was just in his small clothes. He saw the letter sitting on his table. He moved slowly over to the letter. He picked it up turning it over it had the direwolf with a crown on it head seal on it along with a three-headed dragon with chains breaking behind it seal next to it. Jon stared at the letter for a long moment. Before, he broke the seals. He unrolled the letter. He noted a smaller letter fell to the floor. Jon groaned bending to pick up the small letter. He started to read the smaller letter.

 _Jon,_

 _I hope this find you well. I still wish you had not taken your vows so you could be by my side. Then very few I trust as much as I trust you. I am a King. I am not prepared for the reasonability. I'm learning the great game. At least that is what Tyrion and Rae calls it. I cannot wait until this war is over so I can see you. Rae is looking forward to meeting you. You will love Raenera. She has given me three children. They're all healthy and growing. Can you believe it me a father? I wish father was here. Their names are Torrhen Stark, Lilliyan Stark, and Lyanna Stark. I cannot wait to hear back from you. I have done something that father I am sure always wanted to do but would never ask King Robert to do. I hope will forgive me… Jon Stark._

 _Robb_

Jon stared at the letter in shock. He could not believe that Robb would legitimize him. He placed the smaller letter down. Then he picked up the second letter. It was very formal.

 _I, King Robb of house Stark, first of his name, King in the North,_ _King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. Hear by legitimizes Jon Snow. Hence forth he will be known as Jon Stark. And he will be named my heir if anything should happen to befell me and my queen in the coming battle._

 _King Robb Stark, first of his name,_ _King in the North,_ _King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms and the Protector of the realm._

 _Queen Raenera of Houses Stark and Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the North, Queen of Andals, the Rhoynar and First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms and the Protector of the Realm._

By each of their signatures was one of the two seals. The direwolf with the crown on his head was by Robb's seal. By Raenera's, or Rae's as Robb lovingly called her, was the three-headed dragon with the chains breaking behind it. Jon stared at the piece of paper in shock. He made his vows as a snow now he was Stark like his lost uncle Benjen. He knew it was only a matter of time before the council that would decide his fate would be ready for him. Place the letters down. He looked over to the flames that reminded him so much of Ygritte's hair. He had done the job given to him. He started to get ready. He was nearly dressed when Sam came into his room.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the courtyard at Winterfell. He said, "Next time I see you; you'll be in all black." Now he is married with has three children and to top it off he is a King." Jon paused. Same just stood rooted to his spot. Jon grimaces as pulled on his doublet. He started to do it up. "I was jealous of Robb my whole life. The way my father looked at him, I wanted that. He is better than me at everything; fighting and hunting… and riding and girls. Gods, the girls loved him. I want to hate him, but I never could," Jon finished turn slightly to look at Sam.

"Sometimes I want to hate you. You're better than me at everything except for reading. My sister Evie is married to The Kingslayer. She is with her first child her last letter told me. She is serving your brother wife. I understand what you must feel. They're umm…they're ready for you," Sam said.

"He's wanted to hang me for a while. Now's his chance," Jon said.

"No one's going to hang you. You've done nothing wrong." Sam said.

"I've done plenty wrong," Jon said.

* * *

Jon stood in the hall of Castle Black. In front of him at the high table was a man he did not know, acting Lord Commander Allister Throne, and Maester Aemon with his guide. Allister looked at him with cold eyes.

"So you admit your murder Qhorin Halfhand? Allister asked.

"I didn't murder him," Jon countered.

"No? You put your sword through a brother of the Night's Watch. What do you call that?" Allister asked started out confused.

"He wanted me to kill him," Jon said.

"A bastard son of a traitor. What would expect," Janos Slynt said.

"The Halfhand believed our only chance to stop Mance was to get a man inside his army," Jon said.

"Don't talk about the Halfhand as if you know him, he was my brother" Allister spat out.

Then you'd know he'd do anything to defend the wall. The Free folk would have him boiled him alive, but letting me kill him…" Jon started.

"Free folk? Listen to him he even talks like a wilding now," Janos said.

"Aye, I talk like a wilding. I ate with the wilding. I climbed the wall with the wildings. I… I laid with a wilding girl," Jon admitted.

"You admit to breaking your vows, then?" Janos asked.

"I do", Jon said.

"The law is the law. The boy must die," Janos said.

"If we beheaded every ranger who lay with a girl, the Wall would be manned by headless men," Aemon finally spoke up.

"There's a difference between sneaking off to the Mole's town brothel and sleeping with the enemy" Allister countered.

"While we sit here debating which rules I broke. Mance Rayder marches on the wall with an army of 100, 000" Jon told them.

"Impossible, you cannot get fifty wildings together before they start killing each other," Allister said.

"100, 000 he united the Thenns, the Hornfoots, the ice-river clans. He has giants fighting for him," Jon said.

"Giants" Janos scuffed.

"Have you ever been beyond the wall, ser?" Jon asked looking at Janos.

"I commanded the city watch of King's Landing, boy," Janos said.

"And you are here now. You must have been very good at your job," Jon said sarcastically.

"How dare you", Janos said.

"There's a band of wildings south of the wall already led by Tormund Giantsbane. I killed their warg and three others. They shot me full of arrows. Their orders are to attack Castle Black from the south when Mance hits it from the North. The signal for the attack will be a bonfire. Mance said it would be the greatest fire the North has ever seen. That's the truth. All the truth. Do you intend to execute me, or am I free to go?" Jon said

"None of us are free. We are men of the Night's Watch. But we won't be taking your head today. Jon Snow go on," Aemon said.

"Jon Stark, Maester Aemon. King Robb Stark legitimized me," Jon said.

"He is no king", Janos said.

"His bannerman named him King. The Stark were Kings in the North, Kings of Winter. So if his bannerman named him King then he is King. You really need to read more Ser Janos, " Maester Aemon started. Janos Slynt looked angry. He did not like Jon Stark one bit. Allister Thorne looked less than pleased as well. He turned toward Jon. "Jon Stark go on then," Maester Aemon finished.

Jon exited the room.

"I am acting Commander here, Maester Aemon," Allister said.

"Yes you are", Maester Aemon said getting help up and by his guide.

"And I don't trust the bastard legitimized or not," Allister said.

"He told the truth," Maester Aemon said like was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you always know when a man's telling a lie? How did you acquire this magical power?" Allister asked.

"I grew up in King's Landing." Maester Aemon said.

* * *

Jon stood up on top of the wall. He was trying to forget Ygritte. He heard the lift open. He looked over his eyes went wide. He saw Maester Aemon and Sam. Maester Aemon had Jon's legitimizing letter in his hands.

"Jon Stark, you never told me my great grand niece signed it as well," Maester Aemon said.

"Great grand Niece?" Jon asked.

"Raenera Targaryen was her name I was here when word came that Lilliyan Umber had given birth to a healthy baby girl with fire in her blood. A dragon forged in ice. When the word came that my vows were tested. I thought I lost them all forever. Now, I have her back. She's trying to set things right. With any luck she will win this time," Maester Aemon said.

"We are not to get involved in the matters of Kings," Sam said.

"Like it or not we all involved. We share family you and me," Maester Aemon said.

"Come on let's get you back down before you catch your death," Jon said with a smirk.

When the reach the ground floor. The courtyard was in the bustle of activity. Lord Allister Thorne came out as the gates opened when a party of one thousand men road in the courtyard. They bared Stark flags.

"What business do you have here?" Allister asked.

"On your next trip beyond the wall we are asking you take us you," Torrhen Karstark said.

"Why ever would we do that?" Janos asked.

"To recover Prince Bran Stark he is now beyond the wall. He is with Hodor and Lord Reed's children," Torrhen Karstark said.


	75. Chapter 75

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support. I am sorry for the lack of updates. I had a busy holiday season and major writer block. I had get all the pieces in line for what to come. Hopefully you like it. Happy New Year!

* * *

Rae stood in the courtyard of The Wall. She walked over to cross that caught her attention. There was a blood by the cross. The blood was pooled in a picture that looked like wolf howling and dragon. Her eyes went wide as she knelt down touching the blood. It was still warm. A caw of raven caught her attention. She turned and was a three-eyed raven staring at her. Suddenly a voiced filled the air. It was a voice of a man but she did not recognize the voice.

"A dragon forged in ice will awaken another dragon forged in ice with the help of fire forged dragon rebirth in flames. They will help with the war with great other," The voice foretold.

Suddenly she was not at the Wall. She was in the middle of a battlefield. Around her, there were hundreds of dead bodies. Her eyes found Robb's body by a Stark banner. The banners of from all the houses from all over Westeros laid scattered across the battlefield. The world around was dark. Her eyes locked with a creature she only heard about as a child. A white walker, he had crown of ice around his head. It was like he could see the dragon fire in her blood. The bodies around her started to come back to life. They were the hollow forms lifeless undead, Wights.

"When the long night have fallen by dragon fire the heroes will arise. The war for the Dawn begins again" The voice called again.

* * *

Rae bolted up in the bed. She was drenched in sweat. Tears pour down her face she was shaking in fear. The fire crackled in the fireplace. Starlight raised her head, from Greywind's paws, looking at her mistress. Robb lay beside still asleep. They were still in Casterly Rock. She slowly moved the blankets getting out of bed. She pulled on her robe padding her way into the nursery.

Eyme was sleeping on the small cot in the room. Syvina was recovering from last night in a chamber close by. Rae walked over the cradles looking at her sleeping children. Lyanna started to stir causing Eyme to wake. She went get out of bed. She stopped short at the sight of Raenera picking up her crying daughter. The child instantly quieted down.

"Your Grace," Eyme said.

"Go back to sleep Eyme. I can handle this"

"But Your Grace," Eyme started but was silenced with a look from Rae.

Eyme knew there was no arguing with Her Grace. It was very rare to see Rae in with her children at this hour. Rae walked over changing her daughter. Before, she came over to the rocking chair. She started to nurse Lyanna. She was hoping the nightmarish vision she saw would leave her mind. They were both taking comfort in each other.

* * *

Later, Robb came found her in the same place with Torrhen in her arms. He nursed contently at her breast. He stared at his mother intently as if memorizing her features. His little fingers grasp were wrapped around one of her fingers.

"Rae sweetheart," Robb said coming over to her.

She looked up at him with the fear still in her eyes. The images were not going away. She did not want her children to face that horrid fate. He was instantly at her side wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He took Torrhen from Rae's arms handing him to Eyme, whom never went back to sleep. She could tell something was up but she had no clue what.

Robb knelt down so he was eye-level with. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his neck. Here she was worried about King's Landing destroying her children. She never dreamed that a greater threat was out there.

"What is it, Rae," Robb asked.

"A horrid nightmare," Rae muttered.

Robb ran his hand through her hair soothing her. He cradled her in his arms walking out the room. He could tell it was more than a nightmare. But he was not going to push her in this state.

Once they were in their chambers. Robb set her down on the bed. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Robb sat down next to her. He slowly removed her robe and his robe. He helped her back into bed. Before, he got back in bed bringing her into his protective embrace. He kissed the top of her head. She turned in his arms wrapping herself completely around him.

"It was only a dream. It was not real, sweetheart," Robb said soothingly.

"I know but felt go real," Rae said

"Whatever it was it will not happen. You have nothing to worry about nothing will happen to me or you or our children. We will keep them safe. Even if it is from an arranged marriage to Garth Tully; which by the way, is a good match for one of our beautiful daughters," Robb said soothingly. Rae looked up at him at his teasing closing remarks. Garth Tully was Lady Margaery and Lord Edmure son. That was what Lord Edmure wanted days ago. Well, that and he wanted to know if Robb and Raenera would approve a marriage between Loras Tyrell and Roslin Frey. It was Lady Olenna idea no doubt. But it made political sense. There were still some say that the Frey still control the Twins by right. But this marriage would lead to no question that was in charged at the Twins. Rae gave him a little smile. He leaned down kissing her forehead. He still could see the fear in her eyes. "Nothing will happen to us that is in my control to stop it. You know that right," Robb asked seriously.

"Of course I do, Robb," Rae paused. She looked up at him their eyes locking much like the Night King's and her eyes lock. It made her shudder at that thought. She cuddled more into his chest tracing little patterns on his chest. "What about something that is out of your control," Rae asked.

"What was your dream about?"

"White walkers and Wights, it was horrid I saw them in a field of winter I was surrounded my dead bodies. I saw your body. Banners from everywhere in Westeros," Rae revealed finally.

"They are stories told to children to get them to behave, love. They are not real," Robb said nearly laughing.

"Like dragons are the things of stories," Rae countered.

"It was a dream sweetheart. You are stressed with the triplets and coming war. Let not worry about White walkers just yet. I will write Jon and see what he has to say about that threat. If they do exist then the men of Night's Watch will know," Robb comforted her.

"Hold me," Rae said.

* * *

Jon stood on the top of the Wall. He had still not spoken to the Stark loyal soldiers. He had sent a reply to his brother. He was still coming to terms with his new title of Jon Stark. He had to admit it was something he always wanted. But he never dreamed that it would happen especially after he took his vows. It threw into question his vows. He made them as Jon Snow now he was Jon Stark. There was some that said that Robb was not true King so it did not matter. But from what Maester Aemon told him Robb's and Raenera's army were maybe moons turn away from taking back King's Landing. Part of him wanted to leave the Wall. But still, the other part knew he had to stay. He longed to bring back his Uncle Benjen and Bran back home. Then was the pending Wilding invasion he also worried about. He stared out at the cold winter world.

Jon heard the lift open and the sound of footfalls approaching him. He knew it was not the time for a new member of Night's Watch to take his spot. He turned and saw Ser Torrhen Karstark and a man he did not know. Ser Torrhen looked right at home in the vase iciness that was around the wall. The other pulled his fur line cloak closer to his body. He was from the south that much Jon knew.

"What can I do for you, Ser Karstark and Ser…" Jon asked.

" Tobas Bulwer Kingsguard to King Robb and Queen Raenera," Tobas said.

Ser Torrhen gave Tobas a look. He then turned back to Jon.

"Your brethren have informed us of your true name, Lord Stark. You have been named Lord Stark by King Robb; King of Winter and rightful king of the seven Kingdoms. He has named you his heir. Which, in turn, means while we are here you are to guard you with our lives," Ser Torrhen explained.

"You are both kingsgaurds?" Jon asked in shock.

Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas nodded their heads yes. Jon looked at them for a long moment.

"Then why are you not protecting my brother and his queen?" Jon asked.

"I was protecting your brother when Ser Tobas came into camp with orders from Queen Raenera to head North and help find Prince Bran," Ser Torrhen explained.

"When word of Prince Bran's disappearance reached Queen Raenera, the Dragon Queen, the one true queen of Westeros. She sent me to find Prince Bran after she destroyed Stannis forces," Ser Tobas said.

"She, not Robb stopped Stannis," Jon asked in shock.

"She is a true dragon," Ser Torrhen joked.

"I have seen dragon fire. Her three dragons Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya are what stops most forces in their tracks," Ser Tobas said.

"Dragons are things of Legend," Jon said

"He speaks the truth, Lord Jon Stark. I saw the baby dragons with my own eyes. They are quite protective of their mother. You will see them soon. Maester Aemon tells us that she wants to come to Wall and meet them. No doubt she will bring them," Ser Torrhen said.

" Then there will be fire the biggest the North has ever seen," Ser Tobas said.

Jon gave him a serious look not finding them using Mace words so casually. Torrhen turned and glared at Ser Tobas. Jon turned back to the night sky.

"You should get some sleep. We are preparing for battle," Jon said

"And we are at war Lord Stark, a battle is always eminent. But we will leave you to your solace Lord Stark, May Gods watch you this night and nights to come," Ser Torrhen said.

"And you too, Ser Torrhen, Ser Tobas," Jon said.

* * *

Rae stood in the war room of Casterly Rock. Her nightmare was now pushed back to the back of her mind. She was pacing back and forth. The army was getting ready to leave for the battle of King's Landing. Robb, Rae, and a good portion of the army were heading to Dragonstone in a few days times. Many of the ships have left already. When they reached the Crownlands the army was going break in sections. So, when the time comes they could attack King's Landing on all sides. It left Cersei and Joffery with no out. It was one of Tyrion more brilliant plans. She had one more plan that Tyrion did not know about. As much as she in many ways trusted Tyrion she was not comfortable showing all her cards. She had talked to Robb about her plan. He thought it was a good idea. Tyrion was off making the preparation with Robb. Jaime was standing guard outside her door even thou, he was told they had other guards. He muttered something about nothing was going to happen to her while in Casterly Rock. A knock sounded at the door.

"Yara Greyjoy is here as you requested Your Grace," Jaime said.

"Thank your Ser Jaime show her in and then go see your wife, she has meeting with Maester today to see how your child is progressing," Rae ordered.

"Yes your Grace," Jaime said with a smile.

Yara entered the chamber. She looked at Rae who looked out the window as her dancing dragons. Rae turned looking at Yara as the door shut. She motion for Yara to take a seat. Rae took the seat opposite of Yara. She offered her a goblet of wine. Yara took it and drank it. Rae took a sip of the wine. Starlight trotted over to rest her head on Rae's lap.

"You wanted to see me," Yara said placing the goblet down.

"Yes, you are an accomplished seas woman are you not?" Rae asked.

"Yes," Yara answered not know where Rae was going with it.

"And you control 100 ships of Iron Fleet?" Rae asked.

Yara nodded her head. Rae took another sip of wine. She smiled at Yara. These were all the answers she needed.

"And Your Grace you will have more with the rest of Iron Fleet when they arrive," Yara said.

"Good, send a letter to your father tell him I plan to take King's Landing in two moon's time. I want the rest Iron Fleet there by that time or I consider him a coward and traitor to the crown. He will not be fit ruler to Iron Isles," Rae started.

"He will be there, and if he not I would like your support in me taking the salt sea throne," Yara assured.

"Has the Iron Isles ever had a Queen before," Rae asked.

"No more than Westeros," Yara said.

"If you accomplish what I want you do for me. I will support your claim to the ruler of Iron Isles," Rae said.

"What do you require?" Yara asked.

"I need you to sail to Meereen," Rae said.

" What in Meereen?" Yara asked.

"My sister, I need you transport her and her army to Dragonstone," Rae said.

"Sister?"

"Daenerys Targaryen," Rae said.

"What makes you so sure she will see me?" Yara asked.

"Because of this," Rae said handing her a letter with a dragon seal on it.


	76. Chapter 76

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support.

* * *

A few weeks later Rae sat in her tent with Catelyn, Sansa, Eyme and Evalyne and Clarysse. Evalyne was sitting near Rae making baby clothes for the babies she was carrying. The Maester could not confirm or deny that she carried twins. But Evalyne was sure she was. Catelyn was sitting near the fireplace play with young Torrhen. The triplets were nearly five moons old now. Sansa was cuddling with Lilliyan while talking with Clarysse. Here quite shortly most of the army would be breaking off to go to their predetermine locations to wait for the signal. Lyanna had her little hands locked on Rae's bodice of her red gown. She was content in her mother's arms babbling to her mother. Rae ran her hand over the baby head. Her hair was still silvery blonde but was now long enough to be pull back with a tiny purple bow that matched the tiny gown she was dressed in. Lilliyan had a tiny light blue bow in her hair that her pale blue gown. Both the gowns had little direwolves and dragons embroidered on them. Torrhen hair had become an unruly mess like that of his father's curls making him look even more like his Dad. The girls had also inherited their father curliness to their hair. But it looked more like tiny curls at the end. There was little doubt that they would be sought after when they become of age not only for their heritage but their beauty.

"He really looks like Robb did when he was a baby," Catelyn commented.

Rae smiled over to Catelyn. She enjoyed watching Catelyn interact with Torrhen. It like she was holding Robb all over again. It was almost like Ned was not dead just off at War. Only it was not to be Ned Stark was dead. And now her son was waging war and winning.

"Except for his eyes they are pure Rae, and Lyanna and little Lilliyan here take after their mother with Robb's Tully blue eyes. Their white blonde hair is a question, though," Sansa commented lifting Lilliyan up kissing her little feet. It caused Lilliyan to a full body laugh.

"It came from by father," Rae commented hoping to all that would hear her that they would not have her father's madness.

"Regardless they are beautiful like their mother," Evalyne reassured.

Smalljon came into the tent. He bowed to the ladies in the room. He even cracked a smile at the sight of Sansa with a baby in her arms. Sansa gave him a huge smile.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" Sansa asked.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, my ladies, Sansa but King Robb and Lord Tyrion request Queen Raenera presence in the War council tent," Smalljon said.

"Here, your grace, I'll take her for you," Eyme said.

Eyme came over to Rae. She was going to take Lyanna from Rae's arms. Lyanna started to cry and hold even more tightly onto her mother. She was not having it. She started to nuzzle closer into her mother chest and making little sobbing sounds. Rae ran a soothing hand down her daughter back.

"It's fine, Eyme. I'll take her with me. Catelyn can you watch the other two?" Rae addressed.

"Of course, they will be perfect little angels for their grandmother and aunt won't you, Catelyn said tickling Torrhen little feet. Causing him to smile and laugh.

"Eyme handed Rae a heavier fur blanket to wrap over Lyanna so she would not get cold. The weather was starting to turn. It was becoming colder and days where getting shorter. One thing was certain winter was coming. And it was coming on strong almost like a dragon was raging winter.

* * *

Rae exited the tent with Lyanna wrapped with a fur blanket. Smalljon started to lead the way to the War Council tent. On their way to the tent, Prince Oberyn came over to her. He offered her his arm giving Smalljon a look as his hand was on his sword at his hip. She took it giving Smalljon a nod. He nodded back at her and continued toward the tent. Prince Oberyn looked down at baby cuddled into her mother's chest. Her eyes locked on the direwolf necklace around Rae's neck.

"She is a beautiful little girl. She reminds me of Queen Rhaella with her silvery blonde hair and Targaryen features," Prince Oberyn commented.

"That she is," Rae said with a smile.

"Is this Princess Lilliyan or Lyanna?" Prince Oberyn asked when he said Lyanna's name with an amount of distaste in his voice.

"Lyanna, I would not say her name with such distaste Prince Oberyn. She is named after my husband aunt. Yes, she did play a part in the start of rebellion that leads to your sister and her children death. She was not behind it. The men who were behind that are dead. From what I learned Prince Rhaegar loved Lyanna and Elia. It is not unheard of for Targaryen Kings and Princes to take more than one wife. For all we know Rhaegar loved Lyanna much like you love your paramour, that you are trying to hide her in this war camp as a servant for Martell Soldiers," Rae stated.

"You know about Ellaria," Prince Oberyn asked in shock.

"There is very little I don't know that happens in this war camp. It's all part of playing the game of thrones," Rae said.

"I was worried about presenting her to you and your husband court. In Dorne bastards are not seen like are here," Prince Oberyn started. Rae gave him a look that said she knew very well how bastards were treated here. He bowed his head slightly and offered Lyanna his finger to grab on to. She latched on to his finger in her tight little grasp. "I have eight daughters. I'm sure if you would have done as my brother wanted and married me. We would have many more," Prince Oberyn told her.

"And play second to Ellaria, no thank you," Rae said diplomatically.

There was silence between them for a moment. Neither of them knew how to break the silence. He looked at her for a moment and laughed. Like always, his brother was right.

"You know my brother, Prince Cersei put in Robert's head to have you warded off to other house in Westeros. He sent pictures of you ten years old. He said that there was something special about you. I argued with him to send a letter to King Robert accepted you into our house. After all, you were said to be Dayne. They are one of our sworn houses. It only made sense that you seen the world your mother came from. He said you weren't a Dayne. He was dead sure you were Targaryen. You looked more like Queen Rhaella than any Dayne he knew. I told him that was impossible that Robert would know. For once I am glad I was wrong," Prince Oberyn said taking Rae free hand kissing the top of it.

They reached the tent. He got Lyanna to let go of his finger. Then he bowed to her and left her. She stared at his retreating form for a long moment.

"Your Grace," Smalljon and Ser Markas said.

* * *

Rae turned to look at Markas and Smalljon. She turned and head inside the tent. Robb stood talking to Tyrion. They were looking over maps. Tyrion had a goblet of wine in his hand. Robb ran his fingers through his curls. Rae shook her head removing the fur blanket placing on a chair near the door. Lyanna spied her father and made a happy squealing sound. It caused both Tyrion and Robb to turn. Robb instant crossed the tent to stand next to his wife. He leaned down kissing Rae. Lyanna made a noise of want her father sole attention. Robb shook his head kiss her little head. She reached her little arms towards her father want him to hold her. Lyanna and Lilliyan were daddy girls there was no question who their favorite person was. Robb loved to tease that Torrhen was mommy boy that he would have to toughen him up.

"Come to Daddy," Robb said taking Lyanna in his arms.

Robb walked back over to where he was standing before. He showed Lyanna pieces that represent Cersei and Joffery. He picked it up so she could see it better. She latched on to it bring it to her mouth. Rae laughed moved over taking the piece from Lyanna mouth. She glared at her mother before cuddling more into her Daddy's chest.

"You wanted to see me Tyrion?" Rae asked.

"Yes, I did not realize you would bring Princess Lyanna right?" Tyrion paused. Robb and Rae nodded their heads yes. It was hard to tell the girls apart. They had only just started to develop personalities. And most the time they were together and Tyrion was with the very short amount of time. "She is lovely. We can use this. What I called you here for is I know my sister and she will spin a tale so vile about you that in hopes the common people will rise up against you and your dragons. Not to mention there are two of you. As long as there is a threat of Daenerys Targaryen coming in starting another civil war Cersei will have her fire power."

Rae looked at Tyrion for a long moment. Robb looked at Rae and then a Tyrion. He knew Rae had sent for her sister. He was sure she would have told Tyrion that fact. Now he could tell that she had not told him.

"We don't need to worry about that," Rae said.

"Yes we do, Cersei will use anything in power to not give up her power," Tyrion told her his temper rising that the fact that Rae seemed so unconcerned with that threat.

Rae picked two dragon markers placing them both in Dragonstone. Her eyes locked on Tyrion eyes.

"By the time we reach Dragonstone Cersei's threat will be nothing. At this moment Yara Greyjoy and part of the iron fleet are sailing for Meereen on my orders to bring my sister Daenerys her dragons and army home. So her threat of a Targaryen civil war is nothing but a ploy. Daenerys and I will take back King's Landing together showing all of Westeros a united Targaryen front," Rae said like it was nothing.

Tyrion sat the goblet of wine down. He was taking deep breaths trying to not explode. He looked at Robb hold the young princess. He could by the look on his face he knew about this and most likely thought Raenera told him.

"Do you think this is something, I don't know maybe I should know about" Tyrion started out quiet but at the end exploded. It caused Lyanna to cry. Robb began to rock and soothe her. He gave Tyrion a look that read you just had to do that. Rae and Tyrion were in staring match.

"How in the seven hells do you expect me to do my job if you cannot trust me to tell me you sent for your sister?" Tyrion asked.

"Trusting people haves never been my strong suit. I should have told you. I know you are on our side but it hard to reveal all your cards to anyone when you are so used to anyone knowing could end you," Rae said looking down.

"I know, but in the future trust me, please your Grace" Tyrion said coming over taking her hand.

Rae gave him a little smile as she looked down at him. Robb was still having a hard time quieting Lyanna. He came over to Rae. Lyanna reached for her mother. She took her soothing her child to small hiccups. Robb let his daughter hold on to his finger also showing her that they were both there.

"That would make it six dragons," Tyrion said.

Tyrion walked back to the map. His brain was coming up with a plan. This would work in their favor. Cersei would never dream that Daenerys and Raenera would join forces. He took a drink of wine and thought how the extra three dragons would change the game.

Lyanna made a big yawning noise indicating it was time for her nap. Rae looked at Robb. Lyanna still had her father finger in her grasp.

"Lord Tyrion will you be alright by yourself," Robb asked.

"Yes your Graces, I have everything well in hand," Tyrion answered.

Robb and Rae headed out of the tent and back toward their shared tent.


	77. Chapter 77

I own nothing

Author note: Thank you for all your support. Sorry for the lack of updates. I had bad writer block and was not feeling very well. I suffer from migraines. It is very hard to concentrate on all the moving parts in this story when I have one.

* * *

Rae came into the clearing where her Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera were housed. Rhaenys circled dancing with Visenya. Arya stood by with Storm. Jaime let go of Rae's arm standing at the entrance of the clearing. Starlight trotted by Rae's other side. Rae looked up at the dancing dragons. Selaera landed coming over to Rae nuzzling her. Rae smiled petting Selaera's heat filled scales. Arya came over to Rae with Storm placing her hand near Rae's.

"Visenya does not like me much," Arya commented.

"Visenya lives up to her namesake, Arya nothing more," Rae reassured.

"I don't think she will ever let me ride her," Arya said.

"I don't know if she'll ever take a rider. It's not you. You are the closest thing for her to have a rider," Rae said.

Visenya circled down landing near Selaera. Rhaenys landed also moving over to get attention from their mother. Rhaenys rider was clear to see even if he did not see it yet. Rhaenys was always happiest to see Robb. It was clear Rhaenys had decided her was rider was Robb even if he was hesitant about getting on her back. Visenya was the hardest to pin down really. At times it seemed she would let Arya ride her other times she did not let Arya anywhere near her. She was fickle about her affection for Arya. If Rae did not know any better she would say that Visenya was blood relation to Arya. Sansa would never be caught dead on the back of dragon it was just too un-lady like for her taste. Rickon was very young and never seen a dragon in his life. Bran was still lost to them and did not have control of his legs. It would be hard for him to mount a horse let alone a fire breathing dragon. Catelyn was still afraid of the dragons it was clear also her fear of direwolf hurting her children. The one person that Rae's mind kept coming to was Eddard Stark but she berated herself reminding herself that Ned Stark was dead and what she thought was clear impossible.

"Thanks, Rae," Arya started when a direwolves howl was heard.

Rae turned to make sure Greywind had not approached. He was nowhere in sight. Winter was with Sansa. Balerion, Athena, and Artemis were guarding Rae's babies as they slept. Greywind was with Robb in another war council meeting. Evalyne's direwolf Achilles rarely strayed from her side since she had become with child. Arya looked down at Storm as Rae looked down at Starlight. They both sat still as stone looked up at their mistresses. Arya's eyes went wide she knew that howl. She knew that howl. Arya took off heading in the direction of the howl. Rae quickly ran after her but she darted into the forest. She lost sight of her. Jaime was on her tail. He looked at her and Rae at him. He looked worried his hand on his sword. Yes, they were just entered the Riverlands but the threat of Cersei pull was still strong in Westerlands.

"Find her, " Rae ordered Jaime.

"Your Grace," Jaime started he caught the look on her face.

Jaime sighed taking off in one direction. The howl echoed again. Rae started walked in the opposite way. She started to call for Arya. She could here Jaime calling for her as well. Starlight was in front of her sniffing.

Starlight caught a scent leading making Rae follow her. They came toward were a Weirwood tree stood. A low growl was heard. Rae's eyes met the yellow eyes of a direwolf. It looked eerily like Greywind but wilder. Starlight stood in front of Rae her back fur puffed out growling back at the unknown wolf. They stood at a standstill. Neither of them moved. Arya broke through the other side of the forest.

"Arya," Rae called out a warning.

"Nymeria," Arya called running forward throwing her arms around the wolf neck.

Rae breathed a sigh of relief when the wolf did not attack Arya. In fact, the wolf nuzzled Arya. Storm came over looking at Arya.  
"Storm this is Nymeria, Nymeria this is Storm," Arya said introducing them.

Storm started to sniff Nymeria and Nymeria started to sniff Storm. Starlight padded forward nuzzling her pup. Nymeria looked at Starlight and Starlight a Nymeria. At that moment Jaime broke through at same time Greywind came up behind Rae. Nymeria recognized Greywind and let out a playful bark. Greywind came up and nuzzled Starlight then Nymeria. Rae sank down to her knee in relief. Jaime was instantly at her side.

"Your Grace are you alright?" Jaime asked

"I'm fine," Rae answered.

* * *

Moments later Robb and a large number of soldiers made it there. Robb instantly ran over to Rae's side helping her to feet. Smalljon placed his arm around her middle supporting her. The men had their swords drawn.  
"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Robb asked worriedly.

"I just had a little bit of scare is all," Rae reassured.

Robb kissed her resting his head against her forehead. He left out a sigh of relief. He looked around the small clearing. His eyes went wide as he noticed Nymeria. Arya still had her arms locked around the wolf's neck. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Nymeria's back Robb," Arya said excitedly.

"I can see that," Robb said coming forward.

Nymeria looked at Robb as he came over to Arya. Arya let go of her neck. Nymeria stepped forward. They stared at each other for a moment. She nuzzled against his leg. His hand touched her back. She licked his hand. She paused looking toward the sky. Let out another howl. It was echoed by Storm, Greywind, and Starlight. But that was not the only answer to that howl. The whole of the forest seemed to come alive with the wolves' howls. Everyone looked around in shock. Rae's eyes met Robb's. Robb looked at her with same shocked expression. He then looked around them. Jaime's eyes locked with Rae's eyes as she looked sideways.

"Now you really have a wolf army, Your Grace," Jaime joked chucking as he ended.

Robb turned and looked at Jaime. He had a boyish smile on his face. Jaime could really seem how young Robb really was at that moment. This was the last thing anyone would think would happen. Robb came over to Arya.

"Come, let get back to camp. I'm sure mother will be worried and wondering where I head off in such a hurry with so many men," Robb said.  
Arya nodded her head and ran off toward camp. Jaime looked at Rae. She nodded her head for him to follow her. Storm and Nymeria were on her tail. The soldiers followed closely behind them. Robb walked over to Rae. He scooped her off her feet starting to carry her back toward camp. Smalljon and Greatjon held back guarding Robb and Rae. Greywind and Starlight followed their masters as they headed back toward camp.

* * *

Janos came into the courtyard of Castle Black. The Stark soldiers were practicing with the men of Night's Watch. They were teaching better technique for the coming battle. Janos made his way over to Allister; who was watching them spar. He had sour look on his face. He needed these men and could not really turn them away. Neither of them noticed that Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas were standing nearby within earshot.

"How can you let this happen," Janos said.

"We need the number if Lord Stark is right," Allister Thorne said.

"Lord Snow, please his brother is no king and his bastard queen does not mean anything to us," Janos said.

"Bastard?" Allister asked.

"She is nothing more than Jon Arryn bastard daughter with power hungry fix," Janos accused.

"I will keep that in mind but for now we have to deal with them. The North support the Wall the most we need their support. And Stark are in charge in the North. And they have named Robb Stark King in North, and King of Winter we have no choice but to abide our time for now" Allister said walking away.

"I don't care she'll never be my queen. Joffery is the rightful King," Janos said

"I would be careful about what you say about the Queen in North. I would hate to see something happen to you Ser Janos," Ser Torrhen said stepping out the shadows.

"Ser Karstark I did not see you there," Janos said.

"That is our queen you are talking about," Ser Tobas said.

"Is is a bastard and you know that," Janos said forgetting himself.

"That bastard as you call her has three large fire breathing dragons. Capable of destroying anything that stands in her way. She is not Lord Arryn daughter. But she is King Aerys the second's daughter. She has more claim to that throne than that lion blooded incestuous bastard," Ser Tobas defended.

"We don't need that flowery seat in the south she is the Queen. We cannot kill you for what you said. We have no power here. But I would mind what you say in the future." Ser Torrhen said.

Ser Torrhen paused for a moment. Janos looked relieved. He took comfort in they could kill him for what he said about that dragon bastard queen. Ser Torrhen and Tobas seem to even laugh. It made Janos laugh as well. It was right before Ser Torrhen elbowed in him in his nose breaking it causing blood to pour down his face. He let out a string of curses. Ser Tobas punch him to gut causing him bend over coughing.

"For you to remember your place," Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas said in unison.

* * *

Varys stood in dark of the alleyway in flea bottom. He stood with a man with a cane. He was completely in shadows. Varys had his arms up in his sleeves. Varys eyes traveled around them. He knew that Cersei was preparing for battle.

"I have received word that it will be very soon, within two moons times. They are on their way. My Lord," Varys told the man.

The man turned looking at Lord Varys with a wary look. He had been played before. If learn nothing else he knew how to partly play the game even if it was not honorable. The servants that he was staying with had let it slip about the rumors that were spreading around King's Landing.

"What about the threat of Targaryen Civil War?" The man asked.

"That would be Cersei grasping at straws. Raenera will not let that happen. She knew about her half-sister before she left King's Landing. And if I remember right she wanted to join her sister. So why should she not now have her sister on her side," Varys reasoned.

They looked at each other for a long moment. The man leaned heavy on that cane.  
"How big is Raenera's army now?" The man asked.

"Well, she has all of North backing her, the Vale, the Riverlands, the Reach, the Stormlands, Dorne, and finally the Westerlands. When had Tywin Lannister killed and had Jaime as her sworn sword. Jaime is now Lord of Westerlands. Not to mention her three dragons growing larger every day," Varys answered.

"Dragons are things of legend," The man said.

"Much Direwolves south of the wall," Varys said.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Varys moved out the shadows. He started to head back toward the castle.  
"Lord Varys why are you doing this?" The man called out.

"I like you; you were what King's Landing needs. A man of honor there are few here in the capital. But it is more than that; it's for good of the Kingdom. You are my gift for the rightful Queen. For the dragon that grew up in a sea of lions. She asked me to save you and I am just doing what she bid me do. Her first order as the Queen she was born to be," Lord Varys said.

* * *

Robb came into his tent that night. Raenera was sitting on the bed rocking Torrhen who as fighting sleep. She was dressed in her night dress her hair flowed around her shoulders. Lyanna was curled asleep with Lilliyan, who was also asleep, in the cradle. Rae was trying to get Torrhen to sleep but he was having none of it. His little hand went to his mouth. He let out a little yawn.

"Fighting sleep again," Robb asked.

"It his way," Rae said kissing his little head.  
Robb walked over taking his little boy from her arms. He snuggled into his daddy's arms. He looked up at Robb and Robb looked down at him. It was amazing how much he looked like his dad. Robb was still amazed by that. He was sure he, as he grew he would look more like Rae or some Stark features, would come out. But more he grew the more he looked like him. He could not imagine his life with them in his life. Robb started to rock Torrhen and Torrhen slowly drifted off to sleep. He walked over placing him the other cradle. Rae watched him. Robb came over to her kneeling on the bed. Locking his lips with hers in a passion filled kiss. Her hands traveled around his neck tangling in his curls. His hands molded to her curves. That was now more pronounce since childbirth. They were lost in each other. Her hands traveled down his chest starting to untie his doublet. Robb pulled away from her laughing at her expression.  
"I love you," Robb said.

"And I you," Rae said lean up to kiss him again.

"Your Graces, sorry to disturb you but you both are needed at council tent. We caught spies," Greatjon said.

Robb looked at Rae quick getting off the bed. He threw her robe over at her. She caught it before it hit her face. She quickly put it on. She stood up heading over to chest pulling out a simple dress throwing it on over her nightdress. She left the robe on the chair. Robb was but out of the tent when he saw Rae. He walked back over taking her arm with his. She wore a worried look on her face.

* * *

They reached the council tent. There was young woman she did not recognize a young boy who hiding in the young woman gown and man she would anywhere. He was a Lannister; Lancel Lannister to be precise. Robb walked over to head of the table. He pulled out a chair for Rae to sit down.  
"What are doing snooping around our camp? What are your names," Robb growled.

Lancel looked at the young foreign looking woman. He looked skyward praying his father was right. The young boy looked up at Robb. His eyes locked on Rae's face. He knew her. Tommen let go of the foreign young woman dress took off towards Rae.

"Raena," Tommen said.

"Tommen," Rae said in shock as the boy launch himself in her arms before any of the guards could react.

Tommen cuddled into her arms like use to. Robb looked at Rae in shock. He turned his eyes hard looking at Lancel and young woman.

"I am Lancel Lannister and this is Lady Ilora Lannister, my wife. And that is Tommen Baratheon. I was ordered by my father to come to you offering you my sword and deliver Tommen to safety. We would have been here sooner but got lost along the way," Lancel said.

Tyrion walked into the tent with Clarysse on his arm. They were laughing. He caught sight of his cousin and his nephew in the queen arms. His eyes went wide. He turned to one of the guards.

"Get Lord Jaime," Tyrion said to one of the guards.

"Uncle Tyrion will you read to me like you use to," Tommen asked.

"Course Tommen, this is Lady Clarysse she will take you to get clean up," Tyrion said.

Clarysse stepped forward offering Tommen her arm. He looked at Raena unsure.

"Can I bring my kittens?" Tommen asked.

"Of Course, Ser Markas will you take the cage holding the kitten to Lord Tyrion tent for me," Rae said.

"As you wish my queen," Ser Markas said.

Clarysse led Tommen out of the tent. He was talking to her excitedly about his kittens. Robb turned to Rae. He knew this was going to be a long night. Rae rose from her seat making most of the other lord to rise as well. She walked over to Lady Ilora. They looked at each other.

"Come, Lady Ilora let the men discuss the finer details. I'm sure you are tired from your journey," Rae said.

"My Queen," Lady Ilora said bowing to Rae.

They left the tent. Rae looked at Robb with a look that read do not kill him. Robb nodded his head. His eyes told her that he would handle it and to go.


	78. Chapter 78

I own nothing

Wow, I never thought it would be possible to hit over 350 reviews. Thank you for all your support and love. This story is slowly coming to an end.I trying to get all the dots line up. I do have a sequel planned I may take a break before I start it.

* * *

Raenera and Ilora walked around the camp. They were heading towards the Lannister section of the camp. It was where Tyrion's, Jaime's and the rest of Lannister and Westerlands soldiers were at. Ilora looked around very nervous. All the soldiers that they passed bowed to Raenera. Jaime came up to them he bowed deeply. He looked at Ilora confused.

"Your Grace," Jaime said.

"Lord Jaime, may I introduce your cousin's wife Lady Ilora Lannister," Rae said.

"My Lady," Jaime said taking her hand kissing the top of it.

"My Lord," Ilora replied.

"Forgive me but where do you hail from?" Jaime asked.

"Myr. I was up until a fortnight ago, Ilora Beriar of Myr daughter of a merchant of Myr. My father wanted me to marry Prince Joffery not knowing there was another claimant to the throne. One, that has the Lord of Light's blessing," Ilora said.

Jaime's eyes went wide he looked between Ilora and Rae. If Ilora was to marry Joffery but she was here now. That could only mean that she had fled the capital. She is married her grace told him to his cousin. The only male cousin that was old enough to marry was Lancel. The last time he saw him he was squire to King Robert. His eyes finally landed on Rae's. She took a deep breath.

"Jaime, my husband is requesting your presence in War Council tent. I will see to Lady Ilora housing for tonight," Rae said.

Jaime nodded his head starting to walk away. As he was still in earshot, Ilora turned asking Rae a question that shocked his soul.

"What will happen with Tommen, Your Grace," Ilora asked.

"Tommen will be…"Rae started.

Jaime did not hear the rest of what Rae said. His heart pounded in his chest. Tommen was here. Seven Gods, what was he going to do? Should he present him to Evalyne? Would Evalyne accept his bastard son? If Tommen was here the hope for his Uncle Kevan suing for peace was out the window. Most likely he saw Cersei grab for power and sent Tommen here with Lancel. And Ilora just played into Cersei hand. His uncle Kevan was dead he knew that his heart of hearts. Cersei would not let anyone take her power away. He hated to even think this, the woman that he once thought his other half, was mad as mad king. She could not hope to win. She would do anything for her precious Joffery. Her perfect boy, after she lost Robert's son she became obsessed with protecting her own child. The child she had with him; pure lion cubs, not a hint of a stag in them. Seven Hells, would Tommen even accept him as his father?

* * *

Cersei just came from her supper with Joffery. He was demanding his betrothed Ilora to come him. He did not seem to care that she had murdered his Great Uncle Kevan. Having to explain to him again that she was missing that no one knew where she was at was trying. She had to convince him to marry his cousin Janei Lannister would be a better bride than some foreign whore. But he would not hear it. She stocked toward Tommen's bed chamber. Her Lannister red gown flowed behind her. A Golden lion was embroidered on the gown. Her long golden hair was plaited into a crown like a circle with a small antler-like crown in her hair. Her little Tommen, she was too busy these days to even have a chance to see him. She had not seen him since Kevan's death. She was followed by two Lannister soldiers and one King's Guard.

She came to his chamber. The two maids stood by the door of the room. They curtsied to her before leaving down the hallway. Cersei attention was caught by the older maid. She was once the nurse of Raena Arryn or rather Raenera Targaryen. She had served the Targaryen family for years before that. She served Rhaella when was carrying Rhaegar. What was her name again?

"Luciya," Cersei called out.

Luciya turned back bowing deeply to Cersei. She was on her knees with her head bowed. Cersei walked forward so she was right in front of her.

"Your Grace," Luciya said.

"You served the Targaryen family before you served my father is not correct," Cersei asked.

"Yes, your grace, my family has served the royal family for years," Luciya answered.

Cersei brought her hand to her chin. She had a wicked smile on her face. She was thinking. It was odd that this Dragon Queen whore seemed to know everything going on in this castle. She had a spy in here.

"You were Raena Stone nurse were you not?"  
"I was assigned by King Robert gods rest his soul," Luciya said.

Luciya wondered where Cersei was going with this. Cersei looked Luciya once more. The question still plagued her mind.

"I wonder where your loyalty lies," Cersei asked.

"King Joffery is the rightful King. As he bares King Robert's blood and your great blood Your Grace. I may have nursed the babe that now opposes you. I bare no love for that bastard child no more that I love any child I nurse. I'm but a servant of His Grace and will do whatever he bids," Luciya replied lying through her teeth.

"Leave me," Cersei said

As Cersei watched her walked away she did not believe that she did not love Raenera Targaryen. No woman could not love any child that they nurse at her own breast. She loved Steffon her baby with Robert. She may have resented his father for muttering her that Stark whore name as he bedded her and grew to hate him. But she loved that son like he was one of Jaime's and her child. Luciya was one of the nurses that Robert brought in for him. She had sent the woman away, preferring to nurse him herself. Steffon meant the world to her.

"Watch her," Cersei ordered before she turned to Tommen Chamber.

"Yes Your Grace," The Lannister soldiers muttered.

The moment Cersei walked into Tommen chamber. The room was dark not even a fire was going. She had half a mind to order the maids back her to make this room better for their prince. She walked over lighting a few candles around the chamber. She looked towards where her baby should be sleeping. The bed looked untouched and her baby was nowhere to be found. Her eyes traveled around the room. There was no sign of Tommen being here at all. She screamed the echoed through the hallways of the Red Keep. All the guards in earshot ran into the room and maids as well. Cersei sank to her knees holding a remaining piece of her youngest lion cubs sleep shirts.

"Find him, Gods Find him. My Son. Not my Son" Cersei screamed.

* * *

Evalyne sat in the tent that she shared with Jaime. She was dressed in her nightdress. She was trying sooth her kicking child. Jaime was at the council meeting. She had met Lady Ilora she had sent one of her maids to help her bathe and make her feel at home in this new world. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders. She picked back up the blanket she was working on. She was switching a golden roaring lion on the red blanket made of the finest materials available. Jaime coughed coming into the tent. She could not look more beautiful to him. Her nightdress hugged the swell where his child rested. It made him think Tommen.

"Jaime, what is it?" Evalyne asked.

"I don't deserve to be a father?" Jaime said coming over sitting next to her.

"You are a wonderful man, my love," Evalyne reassured setting aside the blanket.

Jaime's hand slipped to the swell of her belly. He caressed it lovingly. His head was bowed. He knew that he had to tell her the truth. But he could not bare if she looked at him differently after the facts were laid in front of her.

"He is active tonight," Jaime said feeling the child kick his father hand.

"They are and they could be a she" Evalyne argued.

"The Maester said there was one baby," Jaime paused.

They met eyes. Jaime leaned up kissing her softly. He rested his forehead against her forehead. He whispered that he loved her. The fact that this child could be a girl haunted him or the seven gods forbid twin another Cersei and him. Evalyne bit her bottom lip looking at her husband who looked so worried.

"Any girl we have will not be like Cersei. They will have a loving father and mother to care for them. And if they turn out to be a boy and girl then we will never let them travel down that path. And who know the maester may be right about it being one child," Evalyne assured him.

"I am a horrible person. I don't deserve you or the child that rest here. I even don't deserve Tommen or Myrcella. The only one I seem to deserve is the horrible Joffery," Jaime said.

"You are not…" Evalyne started.

Jaime pressed his finger to her mouth stopping her words in their tracks. She shook her head no. Jaime nodded his head yes. He looked down taking a deep breath.

"The story about me pushing Bran out the window is true. He saw me with Cersei. We were fucking. I fucked my sister multiple times enough times to produce three children. How am I a good person Evalyne? Evie how can you love me or even look at me," Jaime confessed.

"That was the old you. Not the you I know now, the man I married, the father of my child. We all have a past Jaime my love. What has brought this all on?" Evalyne asked.

"Tommen…" Jaime started. They met eyes. Jaime took her hands. She had look in her eyes that read whatever it was she would deal with it together. "Is here," Jaime finished.

"Then it is a chance to prove you are going to be a great father," Evalyne said.

"He thinks he is my nephew, not my son," Jaime said.

"In the morrow, we will sit down and tell him the truth. He may not accept the truth right way but it will be better if he heard it from you then someone else," Evalyne said.

"We?"

"I will be his stepmother," Evalyne giggled.

"You would raise my bastard," Jaime asked in shocked.

"I may not like where he came from. But I will not fault him for something that is out of his control. I will not despise him for something you did long before you knew me," Evalyne said.

"I love you," Jaime said

Jaime's hands traveled to the top of her nightdress. He started to kiss her in a passion filled kiss. He picked her up carrying her to the bed. He threw her down. She gasped at him as he ripped the nightdress of her body. He quickly shed his own clothing. He came back down on top of her locking his mouth with her lips. Soon they were lost in passionate love making.

* * *

Rae sat in the tent she shared with Robb. She sat in between the cradles watching her young babies. She was at a loss as to what to do with Tommen. She could not in good conscience have him killed. She thought of taking him on as her ward as well. But she could really take him away from Jaime. This could be Jaime's own chance to be a father to the child. She stroked Torrhen little cheek as he slept. She could not picture how she could raise him without Robb. She stared at him lovingly as they made little-grunting noises in their sleep.

"Sweetheart," Robb said waking her from her trance.

She looked up at him with misty eyes. He came over to her taking her hands. She was back in her nightdress. He sat her down on the bed just holding her. Robb ran a comforting hand up and down her exposed arms. He leaned in kissing the top of her head.

"What happen after I left," Rae asked softly.

"I heard what Lancel had to say. I grant Tommen asylum and he is now a ward of the crown. Lancel was given the choice to bend a knee to me or lose his head. I gave him the night to think on it. I will hear his plea on the sun raise. What of Lady Ilora Lannister what did she tell you?" Robb explained.  
"Ilora is from Myr. She was one of the maidens that Tywin brought in to be Joffery Queen. She was the only one left. She truly does love Lancel. She is a follower of Lord of Light. But she knows the faith of seven as well. She claims that her father did not know when he sent her that there were other claimants to the throne. And one that has their Lords blessing," Rae said.

"Their lords?" Robb asked.

"The Lord of Light, dragons are a dead giveaway for most. The story of me being birth in fire only adds to that fact. Not to mention Vellella came to help her get ready for bed. She is also a servant of the Lord of Light," Rae said.

Robb laughed hugging her close. He got up starting to get undress. He walked over to the cradles looking at his children resting. No matter how much stress this crown put on his shoulders he only had to look at them to know he was doing it for the right reason. He only wished was his father was here to guide him through this mess. He looked back at Rae as he heard the mattress move. She had crawled under the covers. She was beckoning him with come hither look. He laughed blowing out the few candles that were burning in the tent. Before, he dove under the blanket attack her with kisses. He held her close for a long moment making spoons. He kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do about Tommen?" Rae whispered.

"We will figure that out in time my love. Let forget about all that has to happen. Let just be husband and wife for tonight. Not Queen and King who have to make life and death decision with a flick of a hand," Robb said.

"I love you," Rae said turning in his arms so her head rested over his heart.  
Rae kissed his chest. Robb cuddled her close. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. He leaned down locking his lips with her lips. He pulled away long enough to mutter.

"I love you," Robb said softly before kissing her again.


	79. Chapter 79

I own nothing

Author note- Thank you for all your support. I do have big things planned.

Cheryl in response to your review, Sand Snakes is coming. The Iron Bank is one of Rae's worries and she has plans to pay it off. And finally, The Faith Militant and the High Sparrow the way I see it if Margaery never came and married Joffery then Tommen they would never gain full power that gained in the show. They may appear in the sequel or at the very end of this story.

Sam Pollock, you have made me think of that Thorne reaction and question a great deal. But some things will always be.

* * *

The next morning Raenera dressed in a silver-gray gown that had red dragons and flowers embroidered on the bodice of the gown. Her hair was plaited back to held a silver crown that Robb had made to look like his King of North crown only much more feminine. The back of her head the braids were pinned to look a rose. The rest of her hair was down. She looked every bit the Northern Queen. She looked at her babies once more they were playing giggling as they had tummy time. Eyme was watching them.  
Rae knew she had to present herself at the sentencing of Lancel Lannister. She took a deep breath. She walked out of the tent. Ser Markas greeted her as she exited the tent. Jaime was with Evalyne talking to Tommen. Robb was already at the council tent. He left the tent long before dawn. They planned to ride for the Pinkmaiden castle after the sentencing. They planned to arrive there by nooning meal. There was dense fog hugging the ground. They could not leave until the fog dissipated. They walked over to council tent. The soldiers that were awake greet her with a bow.

* * *

Robb looked up when she entered. She looked every bit the winter's queen. Catelyn stood with Sansa who was flirting with Smalljon. Tyrion stood near Robb. He looked nervous. He did not want to see his cousin die. But he doubted that Lancel would bend a knee to Robb and Rae. He was also worried about Tommen. Lady Evalyne had come to his tent early this morning taking Tommen with her to her and Jaime's tent. This in some ways was a good thing in Tyrion mind but at the same time worried him all the more. Having briefly met his cousin young bride he worried about her. Who he had little doubt was the now the center of Cersei world of defacing the young girl. Rae walked over to Robb kissing him softly. Robb had his King of the North crown on his head. His hand went around her waist. He smiled at her kissing her softly.

"You look radiant, love," Robb said.

"Do I look befitting the title of Queen in the North?" Rae asked teasingly.

"Your Grace, you look every bit the queen of winter," Maege Mormont stated if there was no room for question.

"Thank you Lady Mormont," Rae said.

Ilora came into the tent with Lancel. Lancel looked unsure but he looked at Ilora's face smiling. She nodded her head. The tent fell into dead silence.

"Good Marrow, here in the sights of men and the Gods ask you now what be your decision," Robb said very formally.

All eyes fell to Lancel. He took a step forward along with Ilora. Ilora dropped down to her knees before Lancel had the backbone to do so. She bowed her head before doing so she met Rae's eyes. Rae looked over to Lancel then back to Robb.

"Your Graces, I, Ilora of houses Lannister and Beriar swear loyalty only to you. As it is the lords of light will. Myr will soon follow," Ilora swore.

Tyrion looked at Robb and Raenera for a reaction. They looked shocked. Tyrion took a drink of wine looking then to Lancel. Lancel trembled with nerves. He then took a deep breath dropping to his knees in front of Robb. He drew his sword placing it before him. He was silently praying to any gods that would hear him that he was making the right decision. He bowed his head.

"Your graces, Lords, and Ladies, here before the gods, I Lancel of house Lannister pledge my life, my sword and myself to the rightful king and queen of Westeros. And ask only in return pardons for my past actions," Lancel said.

Robb stared at Lancel for a long moment. After a time he nodded his head. Lancel was now pardoned of all crimes he committed against the crown.  
"Arise, Ser Lancel," Robb said.

* * *

A few hours later the fog had still hugged the ground but it slowly dissipating. Rae was down by the river with her children, Sansa and Eyme. Smalljon and Markas Dayne were guarding them. Rae held Torrhen in her arms placing him down so he could feel the water. He boots were sitting on a rock on the shore. She was barefoot playing with her babies. Torrhen laughed loudly splashing the water. Lyanna did the same in Sansa's arms. Lilliyan was not so sure of the water by patted it none the less in Eyme arms. Smalljon stood guard watching them as they played. He had a smile on his face. His eyes were ever watchful but often came to rest on Sansa. He was imagining her play with their own child. They all laughed as Torrhen tried to catch a little fish swim nearby him. His little hands made a large splash causing the water to splash up his little arms. He moved so his head was more in his mother arms. Rae giggled lifting up so she could kiss his belly. He let out infectious giggles. Lilliyan reached out for her mother. Rae shook her head shifting Torrhen to rest on her left hip. Then she reached out taking Lilliyan from Eyme. She tightened her hold on her mother's neck. Her little blonde curls fell down her back as she buried her face in her mother's neck. They had been down here for over an hour. It was time get ready to leave. Rae turned back heading over to where her boots were at. Eyme helped her put back on her boots. Eyme took Torrhen in her arms. Lilliyan cuddled right into her mother breast. They were heading back toward camp. Lilliyan spied Smalljon. She reached out for him to take her. He did so with a sigh. But Rae could see that he was very happy to do so. The little girls had him and their father and great uncle wrapped around their little finger. Smalljon offered Sansa his arm. She smiled linking arms with him. She watched them walk off Ser Markas stayed with her.

Rae turned when she hear the sound of a rock sinking into the water. She was a downtrodden-looking Tommen. He kicked a stone in the water. She walked over to Tommen. He looked lost. He looked over to her as he saw her approach. He dropped into a bow.

"Your Grace," Tommen said

Rae could hear the tears in his voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder. It was enough to make him look up at her. She gave him a sad smile. She motion over to the large rock. She sat down he sat down next to her.

"Tommen, you can call me Raena. You don't have to call me your grace," Rae told him.  
"Joff made me call him that. It is your station. It would be wrong not to call you by your proper title." Tommen argued.

"I'm not Joffery. You right now are a scared and unsure child that is in need of comfort. I am offering you comfort. Forget for now I am queen," Rae said.

Tommen looked on the fog covered river. He bit his bottom lip before looking up at Rae. He had tears in his eyes.

"My whole life has been a lie," Tommen said looking away.

"Tommen, hey look at me," Rae started. She took his chin in her hands making him look at her. She hugged him close. She had gone through something like this years ago. She remembered Jon Arryn words to her even now. His green eyes, that remind Rae so much of Jaime's eyes, met her amethyst eyes. "No, it hasn't. You are still the boy I knew in King's Landing as are you now. You just know the truth now. Yes, what your parents did is horrible and wrong. But loved each other, you are the product of that love. Cersei may not have shown it but she loved you very much. Jaime I know wished to be with you more. But Cersei would not allow him. She feared that people would know that you were not Robert's. I know what you are feeling. You feel lost betrayed, unloved, and so many other emotions are run through your mind," Rae said.

"How," Tommen asked in shock.

"I was younger than you. It was before you were even thought about. Joffery was maybe four years old at the time. My whole life was a lie. A lie, which saved my life when I was a baby. But a lie none the less. You have heard many times in your time with Robert how horrible the Targaryen where. They were the stories of evil people that you fear. That the good King Robert defeated. I learn when I was five I was one of them. My father words to me still echo true for me and for you. You are still same you this changes nothing. You were this since you were born, and you were this yesterday. Today you just know the truth. And knowledge is power it shapes who we are. The question is what do you do with that knowledge," Rae said.

"That's why Joffery not fit to be king," Tommen asked.

"One of many reasons, you remember the people in flea bottom," Rae asked.

Tommen hugged her close looking up at Rae. He tilted his head he still had many questions in his head. Rae smiled down at him.

"Yes, Mother would not anyone take me there. I heard guards and maids talking, though," Tommen said.

"A King needs to care for all people not just the rich. Has Joffery ever cared about anyone other than himself?" Rae asked.

"He used to make fun of me all the time. Mother said it would change in time but it never did. What about Cella? Is she like me and Joffery?" Tommen asked.

"Yes, but you and Marcella have nothing to worry about. You are innocent in all of this," Rae assured.

"You are going to kill my mother?" Tommen asked.

"She will be given a fair trial and Gods will decide her fate that all I can promise you Tommen," Rae said.

Tommen looked up at her with many questions on his face. He was truly an intelligent caring and kind child. In time he would have grown to be a good ruler if he had the right tutoring. Rae could see Jaime so much in him. It was hard for her to see Cersei in him.

"You can ask, anything you want," Rae said.

"What do I call Uncle Jaime? What's going to happen to me now? Will Jaime love me now that he has a wife and child on the way? Will that child take my place in his heart?"

"You can call Jaime whatever you want. I don't believe Jaime ever dreamed that he could ever raise you. But you can ask him if you unsure? Jaime and Tyrion will always love you. That child that he has with Evalyne will never change your, Marcella or Joffery place in his heart. The final question is up to you. I can name ward of the crown and I will take care of you with Robb and Lady Catelyn. Or I can let Tyrion have a hand in raising you. Or finally, you can live with Lady Evalyne and Lord Jaime." Rae paused. Tommen looked at her unsure. He was worried about what Evalyne was like. She seemed nice. She was nothing like his mother. She had helped him with his kittens in the morning. "Lady Evalyne is nice she will welcome you if you want to let Jaime and her raise you. I won't lie to Tommen it will be hard for a time. But regardless what you choose no one will fault you," Rae finished.

Tommen looked back to the river bend. He watched the fog swirl across the top of the river. A ray of sunlight pierced the fog making the green-brown water to be fully visible. He looked back to Rae.

"I want to be with my father. Can I ride with you and Lady Evalyne today," Tommen said.

Rae smiled at Tommen. She stood up taking his hand in her heading back to the camp. That was likely breaking.

* * *

The sun danced over the water gardens in Dorne. Doran sat watching the water gardens. Areo Hotah stood guard. Doran watched Marcella and Trystane playing in the water Gardens with Obella, Dorea, and Loreza. Nymeria, Obara, and Tyene were sparring with each other in the training yard. Elia was working the horses it was her passion. The last of the sand snakes, Sarella, was in Old Town at Doran direction. She had recently written him that Robb and Raenera had sent Maester Davith to find out some information about a possible wedding between Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Doran did not know what to make of that information. He used to the chess match was the game of thrones. He had bid his time knowing that Lannister's would fall in time. Oberyn had written him that Tywin and Mountain had fallen. And once King's Landing was taken he would bring home their heads. Seven Hells, Doran would make the journey himself when the Queen Raenera sat on the Iron Throne, even if he did not like her choice of husband. He had this much to say about The Young Wolf that was now Raenera's King. He was adept at battles. He was more cunning than Tywin had given him credit for.

Maester Caleotte approached. He was stopped by Aero. The large battle ax blocked they path. Prince Doran looked over nodding to let Maester Caleotte approach. He had a letter in his hands. He came over to Prince Doran handing him the raven's message. Prince Doran read the message. He sat back taking a deep breath. He looked over to Maester Caleotte who had not left yet.

"Send for my nieces, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene. Also alert the rest of Dorne Army be ready to leave in my daybreak tomorrow," Prince Doran ordered.

Prince Doran turned back to watching the Water Gardens. He was shocked that Queen Raenera was calling for all able body people to fight for her. His brother wrote him that he wanted Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene with rest Dorne army to meet him at Tumbleton. They would be taking King's Landing within a few moons time. He watched as Marcella picked up Loreza dancing in the water gardens. Trystane looked at her lovingly. He was falling for the young lioness.

* * *

A few moment later, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene approach. They looked out a breath. They were shocked that Prince Doran called for them. Doran turned and regarded them. They all had their weapons of choice on them.

"You wanted to see us," Nymeria started.

"Yes, be ready to leave at daybreak," Prince Doran ordered.

"Leave for where?" Obara said irritated

"Your father has sent for you. You send so much time with your weapons. It's about time you get to use them. You will company the rest of Dorne army to Tumbleton where you help retake King Landing. Spilling Lannister blood repaying the blow that they to our family," Prince Doran said.


	80. Chapter 80

I own nothing

Thank you for all of your support.

* * *

Weeks later, Allister Thorne sat in his room in the wall. The words Janos spoken to him still echoed in his mind. He could not wrap his head around why so many lords claimed her to be a Queen if had no Targaryen blood. The great other was something that stories the rangers spoken of a time or two but they were not more than stories. He had supported the Targaryen family before he was sent to the Wall. There were others that were also supporters of Targaryen family here. The story of Queen Raenera's dragons reached the Wall no one believed them to be true until the Stark soldiers showed up. He had heard the story of the dragon eggs hatch first hand. At first, he blew it off as nothing more than a story. But now he was not so sure. He wondered if there was any truth to that. He stared at the fire. His hand went to his chin. The flames danced in the fireplace. As a thought entered his head, what if all the stories were true. What if Raenera was never really Raena Arryn but she was always Raenera Targaryen. That would mean whoever she married would be the rightful king. She was married to the Stark boy, Robb, the bastard Jon Snow now Stark's brother. He stood up grabbing his cloak. He stormed outside heading toward the one man here that would know if the stories were true, Maester Aemon. All the while, Allister Throne's eyes traveled to Lannister supporters at the Wall. He walked determined to where Maester Aemon chambers.

* * *

Maester Aemon turned his head at the sound of someone opening the door. Allister sat down across Maester Aemon.

"Who is here?" Aemon asked.

"Maester Aemon I have a question for you," Allister Thorne said

"What is the question Ser Allister Thorne?" Aemon asked.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true," baringAemon asked.

"Is she really a Targaryen?" Allister Thorne asked.

"Yes, Aerys II wrote to me after he married Lady Lilliyan Umber. It was around the same time that his son, Rhaegar, by some accounts kidnapped; other say ran off with, Lyanna Stark. When he wrote me he told me of her pregnancy. A week before the news that tested my vows a raven bearing the news that Lilliyan Umber had died in childbirth but a baby girl survived. The Maester and High Septon wrote her name to me. She was named to the throne after Rhaegar and Viserys. Princess Raenera Targaryen, I will never forget that news. They claimed the child looked more like her mother much like Rhaegar daughter Rhaenys looked like Elia. But the one trait that child processed that make her Targaryen heritage unquestionable was her amethyst colored eyes." Aemon said.

"What about the rumors that she is Jon Arryn's daughter?" Allister asked his hand on his chin.

Aemon got up moving over where he placed Raenera's first letter to him. He picked it up walking back over to Allister Thorne. He handed him the letter. Allister's eyes went wide as he read the letter.

"You see the world for the longest time she was seen as Jon Arryn's daughter. I am thankful to the new and old gods that Jon Arryn saw in his heart to spare her. He saved her life. A Targaryen alone in the world is a horrible thing. So yes Raenera is a Targaryen and rightful queen of Westeros," Aemon said.

Allister stared at the letter in shock. One thing was clear to him some things at the Wall had to change. If Raenera was a Targaryen and her dragons were real that meant that her husband was the King. Meaning Robb Stark was rightful King and anyone that talked against the Starks or Targaryen had to pay.

* * *

Cersei sat in the small council chambers. Her mind was on the fact news of the Crownlands were slowly falling. The crown was on the verge of collapse. Her eyes travel to Varys the more she thought of Raenera having spies in King's Landing the more she thought her initial thought of her old nurse was little farfetched. The spy or spies must be high placed to learn the secret which they have betrayed; that means a high ranking individual. Which mean it had to be someone on the small council. She knew that it had to be either The Grand Maester Pycelle whom she did not trust or Lord Varys or the Gods forbid both. Lord Varys was very helpful in Robert's hunt for the other Targaryen children. What were their names again? Daenerys and Viserys that right. She did not see why he would betray the crown now. So Cersei money was on Grand Maester Pycelle. That old adage rang true keep your friends close keep your enemies closer. Cersei green eyes travel to Pycelle. It did not help matters that no one had found Tommen and Joffery were increasingly harder and harder to control. That was the main reason Qyburn now sat on the small council. He had come to King's Landing after the failure of Roose Bolton to kill Raenera Targaryen now Stark. He had been named Master of War. She had little doubt that he would find a way to stop that Bastard Dragon Whore and her Young Wolf of a husband if it killed him. His experiments on humans that got him kicked out of the Citadel was the main reason she placed him as such.

"The Iron Bank is demanding repayment," Lord Varys said.

"How much ?" Cersei asked.

"More then the crown can afford at this time," Maester Pycelle said.

"How much can we pay?" Cersei asked.

"Maybe a third if that," Varys said.

"We must find a way to appease the Iron Bank," Cersei said getting a bit of a headache.

"We are at war certainly they will see reason that we will repay them in after we have squashed this rebellion," Qyburn said.

"What do know of the Iron Bank Qyburn?" Lord Varys asked.

"What do you Lord Varys," Qyburn questioned back.

They locked eyes with each other. They did not see eye to eye. Cersei looked between the two of them. This meeting was already giving her a headache. And they had not even discussed the true matter at hand. With was that more towns and settlements in the Crownlands fell every day. After they fell all her spies in those places went silent. Joffery was getting more and more temperamental and impatience. He wanted Raenera's head on a spike and no one could give to angered him more.

"Enough," Cersei shouted.

It was enough that Qyburn and Varys eyes traveled to her. The few soldiers in the chamber guarding her looked at her. She pursued her lips. The sound of pounding on the door was enough to bring her eyes to the door. She nodded to one the guards to open the door. The current High Septon walked in. Cersei thought that was not helping stop Raenera's grab for power in common people. No matter what came out about her the people seemed too rallied for her.

"Your Grace, Grand Maester, Lord Varys…" The High Septon started

He looked at each one of them as he addressed them. His eyes landed on Qyburn. He had a look of question on his face on who he was.

"It doesn't matter, " Qyburn said.

"As the High Septon of the Faith or the Seve, I give voice to the will of the Gods and am their foremost servant in this world. An insult to me is an insult to the Gods. An assault on my person is an assault on our very religion," The High Septon spat out.

Cersei looked at him in disbelief. He had maybe a few bruise and maybe a one cut by his mouth.

"You were assaulted?" Cersei asked.

"I was by those fanatics who call themselves sparrows. They humiliated me, they beat me, and they left me naked and bleeding on the cobblestones. I am lucky to be alive," The High Septon said.

Lord Vary looked to him then to Cersei. She twisted her wrist.

"I heard this assault began in Little Finger's brothel," Lord Varys started.

The room started to talk one over the other arguing. Cersei finally stopping it. She looked High Septon dead in eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Cersei asked.

"Justice. I ask that you protect our faith by arresting these criminals and throwing them into the Black cells. I ask that you execute their leader this so–called High Sparrow. He is a threat to everything we hold scared if he goes unpunished…" The High Septon said.

Cersei stopped listen after that. This maybe was just what she needed to stop this Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf Husband. The threat of a Targaryen Civil war did nothing. Varys had told her that it would not work before she tried it. But she did follow his way of thinking. She looked down thinking before she looked up at the High Septon cutting him off.

"And where do I find this Man? This High Sparrow?" Cersei asked.

* * *

Raenera sat in the nursery chamber in Rosby. Their army had broken off slowly once they reached the Crownlands. Most of the force of their large army was now heading to all entry points to Kings Landing. The only people that remained with Rae and Robb was the northern lords and their forces and a small force that supported the Lannister claim. Rae was playing with Lilliyan, Lyanna, and Torrhen. Eyme and Syvina were in the room. They watched their Queen play pick-a-boo with her children. They giggled and laughed at their mother antics. Torrhen crawled over to his mother arms. He started to cuddle into her side. She smiled down at her sleepy boy. Lyanna and Lilliyan crawled over to her as well. Lyanna pulled herself in Rae's lap. Robb laughter was heard from the doorway. It caused Rae and the nursemaids turned and looked at the doorway.

"She is determined like her mother" Robb joked.

"More like her father," Rae teased back.

Eyme and Syvina bowed as Robb entered the room. He came over taking Torrhen and Lilliyan from Rae's side. They cuddled into their papa's chest. Robb smiled down at her. Eyme came over taking Torrhen so Robb could help Rae from the floor. Once Torrhen, Lilliyan, and Lyanna were down for their naps Robb wrapped his arm around Rae's middle as she watched them sleep in their cradles.

"They are so perfect. We are doing the right thing right?" Rae asked gently stroking Torrhen cheek as he slept.

"Yes, come on sweetheart," Robb started. He led her out of the room and into their chamber they had settled into this morning. He sat next to her on the bed. He had sad look on his face. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "A raven came from Riverrun," Robb said.

"What did it say?"

"I'm sorry," Robb started.

"Robb what happened," Rae asked.

"Robin Arryn or rather Robin Stone is dead. He died of fever it took him suddenly. I know he was like a brother to you," Robb said.

"Robb I need..." Rae started tears started to well up in her eyes.

Robb pulled her completely into his arm. He whispered soothing words into her hair just holding her as she cried. For all purposes, he was her brother blood or not. Rae pulled her face away from his chest. Tears coursed down her face. He leaned in kissing her softly.

"Rae it will be alright," Robb reassured.

Rae nodded her head. She cuddled into Robb's protective embrace. Robb held her close to him. Let her take comfort in his embrace. He remembered when he received word that his father died and the news that Winterfell was taken with Bran and Rickon fate still up in the air. He felt lost and deep sadness. He knew that was not her blood brother but Robin Arryn was her brother regardless of his birth parents. He did not anyone but his mother to comfort him when news of his father's death. He swore to Gods that would be there for her now.

"I need to pray," Rae whispered to him.

"I can take you if you like?"Robb said.

"You don't have to my love," Rae said.

"No, I don't but I love you and you need me now. More than my lords need me now," Robb said.

Rae lifted her head off his chest. She looked into Robb's blue eyes with wonder filled expression. There was a look of pure love that was shared between them both. His hand traveled to her face removing all traces of tears from her face.

* * *

Cersei came to Flea Bottom. She had a King Guard with her. She had a look of horror on her face. She brought a bag of sweet smelling flowers to her nose masking the stench.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Your Grace," The Kingsguard said.

"Nonsense these are deeply religious people." Cersei started moving forward. She looked at one of the sparrows that stood by stairs. "Where can I find the High Sparrow?" Cersei asked.

The man nodded up the stairs. Cersei started to walk up the stairs. There were sickly people sitting on the steps. Each smelled worse then the next her Kingsguard followed her. They came to the top of the stairs. She brought the bag back to her nose as she walked into the top of the poor house. There were people eating bread and soup. Her eyes landed on an older man with white hair standing by the large pot of soup. Cersei got in line behind a near starving woman.

"Seven blessings," The woman muttered.

"A young man said I'd find the High Sparrow back here. Where is he?" Cersei asked.

"High Sparrow? Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? Like Lord Duckling or King Turtle. Still, it's meant to. We're often stuck with the names our enemies give to us. The notion that we're all equal in the eyes of the Seven doesn't sit well with some, so they belittle me," The High Sparrow said.

Cersei stepped aside a woman came forward for a bowl of soup. She eyed the High Sparrow. He filled the bowl with soup handing it to the woman. The woman looked so thrilled to have a simple bowl of soup.

"Seven blessing to you," the woman said.

"Seven blessing to you, my dear" The High Sparrow answered back to the woman. He looked back to Cersei and Cersei regarded him. "It's only a name. Quite an easy burden to bear far easier than hers," The High Sparrow said looking toward the woman that just left him with a bowl of soup.

Cersei eyed him up and down. She noticed that he was not wearing shoes. It made her wonder about him.

"Why no shoes," Cersei asked.

"Because I gave them away to someone who needed them more, we all do that. It stops us from forgetting what we really are," The High Sparrow answered.

The High Sparrow walked away grabbing a basket of bread. He started to hand it out to people as he walked. Cersei and her guard followed.

"Is that why you came to King's Landing, to remind everyone?" Cersei asked.

The High Sparrow turned looking at Cersei for a moment. Before, he went back to handing out bread to common people.

"Everyone? Hard enough to remind myself. Well, I tell them no one is special, and they think I'm special for telling them so," The High Sparrow laughed.

Cersei regarded him for a long moment. She looked behind her before she turned back to him. This could just what she needed.

"Perhaps they're right." Cersei started.

He turned and looked at her in shock. They locked eyes.

"It would be comforting to believe that, wouldn't it? Have the Gods sent you here to tempt me? I hope not. I had assumed you'd only come here to arrest me for that incident with High Septon," The High Sparrow said.

"An unacceptable way to treat the chosen representative of the Gods in this world wouldn't you say?" Cersei questioned.

"Hypocrisy is a boil. Lancing a boil is never pleasant. Although they could have been more careful with the blade," The High Sparrow said.

He looked at Cersei and Cersei stared at him. He was just what she needed. He had the people in the palm of his hand. He would turn the people against Raenera and her young wolf husband.

"The High Septon came to speak to me today. He doesn't want me to arrest you. He wants me to execute you," Cersei explained.

"I wouldn't presume to know your thoughts on the matter," The High Sparrow said resigned to his fate.

"My thought on the matter are in line with your own. The High Septon behavior was corrosive as was his attitude. He does not serve King Joffery well. Having a man like that residing in the Sept eats away at the faith from the inside. So he now resides in the Red Keep dungeons instead. The Faith and the crown are the two pillars that hold this world one collapses, so does the other. We must do everything necessary to protect one another," Cersei said.

* * *

Daenerys sat on her throne in Meereen. Ser Barristan Selmy stood by her side along with Missandei and Ser Jorah. Daario Naharis stood off to side by Grey Worm. One of the Unsullied lead Yara Greyjoy in. Daenerys eyes went wide looked over to Ser Barristan then she looked to Ser Jorah. Ser Barristan looked less than pleased. Ser Jorah looked very angry. Balon Greyjoy was the reason he gained his knighthood.

"You stand before, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons," Missandei introduced.

Yara laughed for a moment. She bowed her head slight to Daenerys. A few of Unsullied moved in closer to her.

"I was under the impression that your half sister Raenera is Queen Raenera Stark first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the realm. I do believe that she is also unburnt and mother of dragons," Yara laughed.

Daenerys eyes went wide locking eyes with Yara. She looked over to Ser Barristan. The question was clear to him in her eyes. Missandei looked at Yara in shock then she turned her eyes to Daenerys in question.

"She is Yara Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy Lord of Iron Isles," Ser Barristan started.

"He declared himself King more than one time I believe," Ser Jorah said.

"My father was shown the error of his way by your sister. She is the reason I am here. She is calling you to her aid. She wants you to return to Westeros to help her in her final battle. I was told to give you this and give safe passage to Dragonstone where you will meet her and her husband.

Grey Worm stepped forward taking the letter from Yara. He walked up the stairs to Daenerys handing her the letter. As she read her sister's word her eyes traveled back to Yara. She handed the letter to her advisors. Jorah went white at the thought of returning to Westeros. Ser Barristan looked over to Jorah as if he knew what he was thinking. Raenera husband was none other than Robb Stark the son of the man that sentenced him to be executed for selling poachers into slavery.

"What is your decision?" Ser Barristan asked.

Daenerys looked at her advisor than back to Yara Greyjoy. It was clear to Yara's loyalty to her sister. She regarded Yara for a long moment as she thought about what was the right thing to do. There was still much she would like to do but to be able to return home. It was something she always dreamed of doing.

"We sail for Westeros in the morning. Daario a word please," Daenerys said rising from her seat.

Daario followed her as she walked into the other room. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah regarded Yara Greyjoy with an unblinking stare.


	81. Chapter 81

I own nothing

Thank you for all of your support.

* * *

Grey Worm and Missandei walked out of the room to make preparation for travel leaving; Yara, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jorah standing in the room alone.

"If this just a rouse for power I warn you that it will not end well for you," Ser Jorah said.

"I watched Raenera grow up into a young woman. I saw the beginnings of the Queen she was destined to be. I followed her orders to come here and find her sister never dreaming I would return to Westeros. I care deeply for that girl and have grown to care just as deeply for Daenerys," Ser Barristan said.

"I get it. Raenera is not the same child you knew. She is truly a Dragon but there is a kindness in her that I have never seen in a ruler. She is a mother not only of one child but three not to mention her dragons. She is capable of the vengefulness that Targaryen was known for but besides the Dragon Queen do you know what they call her," Yara asked.

Her eyes met Ser Barristan. Ser Jorah looked unimpressed no in his mind could measure up to Daenerys. It did not help matters that he was facing his own death if he returned. Raenera, if he was right, was married to Robb Stark. And if Robb was anything like his father he would call his execution.

"The People Queen," Yara said.

* * *

Rae and Robb were on their way back to the castle coming from praying for her brother's soul. Robb held her close to his body. Tears were still coursing down her face as they walked back. They did not have they had maybe one Kingsguard with them. Ser Markas Dayne walked not far behind them. Rae's eyes met that of small child huddled into the side of the building. She was mostly skin and bones. Rae paused in her walking back to the keep. She looked up at Robb then back to the child.

"Sweetheart it is the way with war," Robb said sadly.

"It shouldn't be," Rae said.

Rae nodded to Ser Markas to get a loaf of bread from the baker in the town. Robb walked over with Rae know there was no talking her out of this venture. He watched as the child huddled closer to the wall in fear. Rae dropped to her knees making herself smaller so she was less intimating to the child.

"Hello, I'm Rae what your name?" Rae asked softly.

"Jesmyn," the girl said.

"Jesmyn, where are your parents?" Rae asked.

"Dead, brother's gone now too I'm all alone," Jesmyn said.

Rae looked back at Robb with a mournful look on her face. She reached out taking Jesmyn from the ground holding her close to her. Robb took the bread from Ser Markas dropping down to his knees. He broke off a small piece of bread giving it to Jesmyn. He looked around them and more commoners came out of they all look nearly starved. Robb thought about the food that was no doubt that was waiting for them back at the keep.

"Ser Markas go the baker purchase all his remaining bread and bring back here," Robb ordered.

"Yes your Grace," Ser Markas said.

Rae started to feed Jesmyn on her lap. She told her stories of brave knights and fair maidens much like the children she used to read to in Flea Bottom. Rae ran her hand through the matted dirty hair Jesmyn had from living on the streets. Unknowingly they caught the attention of Brother Grahar a follower of High Sparrow. He watched as what looked like a guard brought back a large basket of bread. Robb and Ser Markas started to hand out bread to the starving people, as they did so many people muttered to them.

"Seven blessing to you," People muttered.

"And to you," Robb replied back falling back into his mother's teaching of the faith of Seven.

Brother Grahar watched as Raenera started to tell stories to the children that crowded around her. With Little Jesmyn on her lap uncaring of the dirt that was on the young girl clothes. A few of the guards approach them looking for them, but to their Queen sitting on the ground and King handing out food to the poor was a shocking sight.

"Your Graces, Your Mother Lady Catelyn calls for you, it seems that Princess Arya has gotten into a fight with a blacksmith," Ser Rolland Storm said.

Robb sighed shaking his head. Rae looked worried for a long moment. Her eyes met Robb's eyes. She wondered what would cause Arya to fight with Gendry. He was the only blacksmith that was in the keep with them.

"Also my Queen, Lady Evalyne is requesting your presence," Ser Rolland said.

Brother Grahar came forward offer to take Jesmyn from the Rae. Rae let her go with some hesitation. She met his eyes with a questioning look. He bowed his head slight to her. She caught his lack of shoes.

"I gave them to someone that needed them more," Brother Grahar said.

"I wish I could be so selfless," Rae said.

"Your Grace," Ser Markas said helping to her feet.

"Ser Markas, Ser Rolland the bounty of the food that was offered to our now diminished army is enough to feed us for how long?" Rae asked.

"A year or more my Queen," Ser Markas said.

"With the support of the Reach even longer," Ser Rolland said.

Robb came over to her wrapping his arm around her middle. He pulled her close kissing the top of her head. He knew what was going on in her head. It was more than they would ever need. It would be enough to feed these starving people of a time hopefully until they have won the war and could right the wrongs done to these people.

"Ser Rolland, Ser Markas bring some of the bounties of food to the Sept to be given to poor to help them for this troubling time," Robb ordered.

"It will be done your Grace," Ser Rolland and Ser Markas said at the same time.

Brother Grahar looked in complete shock. He had heard rumors that this Queen Raenera read and care for the people. He never dreamed that her husband could be just as kind. He was known to be a real wolf in battle. But she he also he imagined could be a real dragon. Dragon protected and cared for what they saw as theirs. So she saw all people as her people then she would care for them as they were her own. He knew one letter he would have to send later tonight.

* * *

Jon walked along the courtyard of the wall. He watched soldiers sparring with each other. The lack of coming battle weighed heavy on him. Ser Torrhen Karstark and Ser Tobas Bulwer along with Sam kept pace with him. Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas were always near him since coming to the Wall. They watched and protected him like he was Robb. It in many ways did not sit well with Jon but who was he to argue with them they were just doing their jobs. After all, they would likely watch Benjen if he was not missing. Ghost trotted up to him nudging him with his head. It did not seem to bother Ser Torrhen or Ser Tobas. They had been close to Robb's and Rae's direwolves. The other Stark soldiers had a little bit a fear in their eyes as the large wolf move silently. Jon looked up catching a group of men talking. He never saw them talking before. It was odd. Allister Thorne was the main person that was talking. The other men of the Nightwatch that were once a supporter of the Targaryen family looked toward Jon with Stark bannermen.

"If he has his way I will be hanged," Jon said locking eyes with Thorne.

"There will be a vote for the new Lord Commander," Sam reassured.

"You are quite popular here Lord Stark," Ser Torrhen said.

Jon nodded his head but was still worried he head toward his chamber with Ghost. Sam headed toward Maester Aemon Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas stand there. Their eyes locked with Allister Thorne's eyes. He had a look on his face that they could not read. He looked away from them back to Jaremy Rykker. He nodded his head turning to the rest of the Targaryen loyalist at the Wall. They all walked off leaving Allister Thorne standing there staring at the training men. Ser Torrhen regarded Allister Thorne. He could tell he was up to something he just did not have a clue what. Allister's hand went to his chin as he watched the men spar.

* * *

Rae came into Evalyne and Jaime chambers. She was eight moons into her pregnancy. She was having trouble moving around. Jaime was out with Tommen train with him. It was one of their father-son times. Evalyne had been having back aches all day long. She was lounging on the bed her dark hair was down not at all styled.

"You want to see me Evalyne," Rae said.

"Your Grace, Rae how did you do this?" Evalyne said.

Rae sat down on the bed. Achilles was lounging by the fireplace. He looked up when heard Rae's voice. She placed her hand on Evalyne belly. She felt one kick by her hand. Suddenly she felt another kick near her side. Rae looked at Evalyne eyes. She felt Evalyne's belly tighten in a contraction.

"There two of them," Rae muttered.

"I know I have been telling Jaime that for many moons but he does not want to believe it even possible," Evalyne said.

"He does not want a repeat of himself and Cersei I'm sure," Rae said.

Evalyne breathed through the pain she was feeling. Her maids were dismissed. Rae looked over toward the door where Ser Markas stood.

"Send for Vellella and Heiley, Lady Lannister is in labor," Rae ordered.

"At once Your Grace," Ser Markas said leaving the door.

Rae smiled at Evalyne. She understood the pain she was going through. Having just gone through it not many moons ago. She had taken to Tommen like a duck to water. And after some time Tommen came to love Evalyne and Jaime. Although, Tommen was still unsure what to call Jaime. He called Robert father for so long but Jaime had been more of a father to him in short time he knew he was his father than Robert ever was. Evalyne gave Rae smile.

"I tried to tell him that will not happen. For all, we know it could be two girls or two boys and if the Gods give us a boy and girl then we will be there for them not let them go down that road," Evalyne said.

Heiley and Vellella arrived quickly took charge of the room. They had the room closed off so no man could enter. They have Evalyne dress only in her chemise. Rae stood by her friend holding her hand.

* * *

Jaime was returning to the chambers he shared with Evalyne with Tommen by his side. He smiled down at Tommen. Tommen smiled up at Jaime. As they approach the room there was the sound of moans and scream of pain. Jaime's face went white hearing that it was like hearing his mother screams all over again.

"Uncle Jaime…" Tommen started. Tommen pulled on Jaime's hand. Tommen eyes were wide with fear. Jaime looked down at Tommen with the same fear filled eyes. "Papa what is going on," Tommen asked.

"Evalyne is giving birth," Jaime said.

"She will be alright, right? She will still love me now that she will have her own child right papa?" Tommen asked.

Jaime nodded his head he was in shock. He did not even notice that Tommen had called him Papa. Evalyne had to be alright. She had become his world in their time together. He was sure he would turn out like his father if anything happened to her. He loved Evalyne that much. The love that he bored for Evalyne made the love he thought he had for Cersei look like a drop in a bucket.

* * *

The High Sparrow had settled in the Sept of Baelor. He walked around the main chamber of the Sept. He looked at each statute of Faith of the Seven. He was looking at the statute of the Father and Mother thinking of Cersei words. One of the sparrows approached with a raven's letter.

"Brother Kase what can I do for you?" The High Sparrow asked.

"A Raven came from Brother Grahar," Brother Kase answered.

The High Sparrow took the letter. He looked to the statute of the mother as he read the word written on the letter. His eyes went wide. It seemed he had been lead astray but the Gods had seen it fit to place the right path in view to him now. It seemed this Young Wolf King and his Dragon Queen was pious. It was clear to Brother Grahar that this Queen Raenera was willing to hold a starving child in her arms feeding her like she was her own child. The High Sparrow had heard the people of Flea Bottom talk of the People Queen. Raenera was celebrated in Flea Bottom. And now it turned out her Northern Husband was just as kind and good. This could work in his favor. He knew Joffery was cruel and would let him get away with much. But as Cersei had said the faith and crown were the two pillars and if one crumbled so did the other. And if he could get Raenera and Robb to be on his side then he would be unstoppable. Brother Grahar words that Rae had said to him when her eyes question his lack of shoes reminded him of the Mother's love. They had the height of power while Targaryen first reign why should they not find it now in their new reign. He dropped the letter in the flames watch as the smoke dance around the statues of the Father and The Mother.

* * *

Rae cradled the one baby in her arms. The newborn little girl had dark hair so like her mother. Evalyne smiled at the other little girl in her arms. It reminded her so much of Jaime. The baby had soft golden curls on the top of her head.

"They are breathing taking," Rae said.

"Thank you can you send Jaime in please, Your Grace," Evalyne asked.

"If I am going to be her godmother, please call me Rae or Raenera," Rae said handing back the baby into her mother arms.

"Rae," Evalyne said smiled down at her babies.

Rae walked towards the door. Jaime sat outside the door. His hands were covering his face. He looked up when Rae exited the door. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Is she ?" Jaime asked.

"Evalyne is fine as are your daughters" Rae said.

"Daughters," Jaime asked in shock.

Rae noticed Tommen wide-eyed look on his little face. She smiled at him. He rose to his feet quicker taking Rae's hands.

"I have new sisters like Cella?" Tommen asked

"Yes, two of them, you have to be gentle with them like kittens," Rae told him.  
"Will they like me," Tommen asked

"Of course they will like you how could not" Jaime answered for her snapping out of his shock. He placed his hand on Tommen back. "Would like to meet them?" Jaime asked.

Tommen nodded his head excitedly. Jaime and Tommen came into Evalyne's and Jaime's chambers. She was holding two little bundles in her arms. She looked at them so lovingly. She looked at them like they were the most precious things in the world. Tommen ran over climbing onto the bed. He looked at the little girls in his step mother's arms.

"Momma Evalyne what their names?" Tommen asked.

"Well if Jaime agrees, the one with dark hair will be Reyanna. And the one that has your blonde curls will be Joanna," Evalyne said lovingly to Tommen.

Tommen touch little Joanna hand she locked her little fingers around Tommen finger. He smiled at her with a huge smile on his face. He turned to look at his papa.

"They like me," Tommen said excitedly.

Jaime walked over kissing the top of Tommen head. Then he ruffled Tommen hair. Before, Jaime leaned down kissing Evalyne deeply. He was in awe of his wife and the willingness of her to name her children after his mother.

"What do you think?" Evalyne asked sleepily.

"I think we will have our hands filled," Jaime teased.

"Jaime," Evalyne scolded playfully.

"I think Reyanna and Joanna are wonderful names for our daughters. I sure they will grow in to be as beautiful as their mother," Jaime said.

* * *

Night had fallen at The Wall. Allister Thorne eyes met his eyes of his supporters in this endeavor. He nodded his head. They men spread out not long after that the sound of men dying reached everyone ears. More men came pouring out many of them meeting their own demise. Allister was after one man in particular. Janos Slynt he was the worst offender. Degrading Queen Raenera like she was nothing more base born whore daughter. He would pay for that.  
Jon awoke the sound of swords meeting sword. Ghost eyes snapped to his masters. Jon pulled on his armor. He grabbed Long Claw heading out. Ghost followed behind him ready to take out anything that stood in his way. The sight the greeted Jon was not the wildling massacring the men of the Night Watch but the sight of, men of the Night Watch murdering fellow members of the night watch. Allister Thorne made his way toward Janos Slynt who was engaged in a battle with Jaremy. Jaremy body was thrown to the side as his body was impaled by Janos Slynt sword. Jon's eyes met the eyes of the follow Stark soldiers. Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas were closest to Jon and Ghost. They looked towards him for orders.

"Stop this," Jon said.

Ser Torrhen nodded his head. He led the men stopping the men of the Nightwatch that were Targaryen supporters from murder men of the Nightwatch that support the Lannisters.

Jon ran forward as Allister met Janos sword in battle. Janos was shocked to see what he thought was his friend determined to kill him. Blood stained the snow cover ground. When Allister was about to make a killing blow long claw met Ser Allister sword.

"Get out of the way boy," Allister said.

"This will not help with Wildings," Jon tried to reason.

"He will pay for what he said about her," Allister said.

Janos was being pulled away with blood wound on his chest. He would survive if it was treated soon. Jon's and Allister's eyes met. Allister for split second could almost see the Targaryen fire in Jon's eyes. Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas came forward.

"Lock him his chambers," Jon ordered.

Jon looked around at the devastation left of the Wall courtyard and he could only imagine in the beds. Any Lannister supporter at the wall was either dead or would die soon. Blood soaked the ground. Ollie looked at Allister being dragged away at the orders of Jon. He wondered what caused Jon to think he could do that to acting lord commander.

* * *

Robb and Rae lay in their bed. She was cuddled up to his bare chest. He held her close. He leaned down kissing the top of her head.

"So we have two more Lannisters," Robb joked.

"Little Reyanna and Joanna, you know Evalyne wants to name us their godparents," Rae said kissing his chest.

Robb looked down at Rae with a knowing look. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to have one of Evalyne daughter married to Torrhen.

"What happen to let them be children," Robb teased.

"They will be children Robb. But even you have to admit that it would be a good match. Once we take the Iron Throne any that would oppose us will claim one of Cersei and Jaime children should be on the throne. But to have our son and heir married to a Lannister will show that…"Rae started.

She was silenced with a kiss. Robb deepened the kiss. His hands traveled down to cup her bum. Rae pulled away from his kiss. She looked at him.

"No betrothal until they are older and if he falls for one of them then fine. But no more of your schemes," Robb said.

Rae kissed him again. They were lost in the kiss when a pounding sounded at the door. Rae rolled off of Robb's chest. Robb threw on his robe walking toward the door. He turned back making sure that Rae was cover up. He turned opening the door.

"A letter your Grace," Ser Howar Bracken said.

Robb took the letter. He looked at the seal with was a crow. It came from the Wall. He walked over handing the letter to Rae knowing that it was likely from Maester Aemon. Rae broke the seal. She opened the letter as she read the letter her face went white. The letter dropped from her hands. Robb was instantly by her side as she looked faint. Robb held her with one hand when he took the letter from bed. The letter was stained with blood. It read.

"Your Grace, the Wall is now yours."


	82. Chapter 82

I own nothing

* * *

Tyrion stared at the blood-soaked letter. He dropped the letter looking up at Rae and Robb. Rae looked deeply worried. Her one hand was crossed across her body holding her other arm. Robb stood behind her resting his hands on his hands on her shoulders. He also wore a grim expression. Tyrion took a long drink of his wine. Robb leaned in whispering comforting words in Rae's ear. As much as the letter bothered Robb and made him worry about his Uncle Benjen and Jon. Also, this leaves the fate of Bran up in the air the Wall was the only way to his knowledge beyond the Wall. Bran was somewhere lost in North for Seven Hells the last raven he received was from Ser Torrhen Karstark stating that Bran with Reed children had made it beyond the Wall. The men were waiting for the Men of Night Watch to travel beyond the Wall. He did not have it in his heart to tell his mother that the fate of her younger son was now up in the air. Rickon thank the Gods was safe within the walls of Winterfell.

Rae hated the fact that men that had died that had no real ties to this war. They had simply at one point sided with Lannister cause. Or seven hells their families had they, in turn, had grown up supporting them. And now they were died because of it. Many of those men had no choice they were sent to Wall. The South was not like the North. It was not seen as an honor to serve in Night Watch like it was in the North. Tyrion eyes lock with Rae's eyes for a long moment. There was hurt that he was not expecting to be in her eyes. He knew like most women she hated death but up until now had realized it were part of war. This act was clearly a reaction she was not anticipating. Truth be told he was not thinking it was possible either. The Night Watch was a sacred order they were brother in arms to have them pitted against one another was not something he would ever dream of happening. Something had to reach a head at the Wall and caused this reaction.

"What can we do Lord Tyrion?" Rae asked.

"At this point, Your Graces, nothing," Tyrion answered truthfully.

"So you are suggesting that we do nothing," Rae asked slightly shocked.

"Rae," Robb said making Rae looking at him.

Her eyes met his. He took her chin in his hands gently caressing her face. The pain was in both of their eyes true. They both hated that they could do nothing and those men had lost their life when that order did not have ties to the crown or anything like that.

"I think what Lord Tyrion means…"Robb started. He looked over to Tyrion for a moment. It was enough for Rae to look over again at Tyrion. "For now we have to focus on retaking Kings Landing. Then once the dust has settled we can deal with the traitors at the Wall. I will write Jon today and see if I can find what is going on," Robb finished.

"Is that what you mean Lord Tyrion?" Rae asked.

"Yes, we have to take back your birthright from my power grabbing sister and mad son. And they said your father was mad. Yes, he was but so is Joffery," Tyrion said.

Rae took a drink of her wine. Robb took the seat next to her. She took his hand as a worried look filled her Amethyst eyes. Tyrion looked at them taking another drink of his wine.

"What troubles you, Your Grace," Tyrion asked looked at Rae.

"Soon we will have my sister by my side. And from what I know of her she is a great person. She has broken the slavers hold in Essos. But so often greatness is closely tied to madness, I know the saying Every time a new Targaryen is born, he said, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land. My father was mad later in his life. What if she…" Rae trailed off.

"You really think Ser Barristan Selmy would stay with another mad Targaryen when he knew you alive and claim to the throne with no sign of madness. I for one what I know of the man would not swear loyalty to anyone that was not worthy of it after betraying your family. What do you think he would do?" Tyrion asked.

"He wouldn't. He obeyed an order to find my sister. She was the rightful heir to the throne. I did not want it. He helped me get Arya and Sansa out of Kings Landing," Rae said.

"I look forward to being able to thank him personally," Robb said.

"But if she does true out to mad we will deal with it when the time comes. Some would say you are mad as well. But I guess madness is greatness," Tyrion reassured. There was silence in the room that lasted for a long moment. "Now on to other matters, your feeding the poor it seems that my sister has lost her mind. Letting the Faith Militant return, which if not bad enough it seems your act yesterday has attached them to you both. They think you are pious people. The perfect image for a King and Queen of Faith of Seven," Tyrion stated.

"But we pray to the Old Gods," Rae said.

"We are married in way of Old Gods. We never exchanged vows in Sept," Robb started.

"I know that but we can use this to our advantage. Once we have dealt with Joffery and Cersei we can deal with Faith Militant. Your ancestor dealt with them before and he did not have dragons," Tyrion said.

Rae looked at Robb with a sad look on her face. He squeezed her hand. He knew what was coming.

"One more thing Lord Tyrion," Rae said.

"What is it I would like to spend some time with my new nieces before we leave for Dragonstone," Tyrion said.

"Robin Arryn has passed leaving the Vale leaderless. They swore loyalty to Rae but we will need a new lord of Vale or Lady of Vale. And we want your insight on the matter," Robb stated joining his hand with Rae.

She looked down with tears in her eyes it was her brother after all. Robb squeezed her hand reassuring her. She gave him a sweet smile the sadness from the loss of Robin still in her eyes. Tyrion took another large drink of his wine. He was unsure how to advise them on this matter. Many would say they already had a Lady of Vale. That lady being Raenera but she could not really control it while ruling by her husband side.

"For now the best course of action as much as it may be painful to do is to wait. Mourn him. They follow you, My Queen; now after the battle, you can raise another to be Lord or Lady of the Vale," Tyrion advised.

"Agreed," Robb said.

Tyrion got up heading toward the door leaving Robb to comfort his queen. No doubt his Mother, Lady Catelyn, was also in mourning being that was her nephew. A thought passed through his mind.

"A word on who you choose to be Lord of the Vale, I would make sure he is of noble blood," Tyrion said.

* * *

Jon stood looking out on beyond the Wall. He was sure that attack on Wall would be sooner. But after the betrayal of Allister Throne and his band of Targaryen supporters he was thankful that was no attack as yet. Aemon after hearing of Allister attack on the rest of men that supported the Lannister at Wall called for a vote for new Lord Commander. Sam had nominated him. Janos still recovering from his injury wanted Allister Throne as commander. Saying something like it was a bout of madness brought on by food or something like that. Jon knew that was not the case. The look in Allister's eyes when he went after Janos was the look of a sane man bent on revenge. He had come up here shock by the results of that vote. He was now Lord Commander of Night Watch. His two shadows Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas stood by him. They took their job very seriously. That was in Jon mind was a good thing in many ways because that would mean they would be very protective of Robb and his queen and Prince Bran. It was hard to think of his brother he grew up with as King. Sam came up on the lift. Jon turned and looked at Sam.

"Lord Commander?" Sam said.

"Don't call me that Sam," Jon said looking back out on the winter ground

"What you looking for?" Sam asked coming to stand next to Jon.

"Beyond the wall, I came up here to think," Jon said looking out on the wall.

Sam looked at Jon as he stared off into the distance. He had a worried look on his face. He was unsure. And this mantle was thrust on Jon. He could only imagine what he was going through.

"About?" Sam asked.

"My vows, the Wildling attack many things Sam," Jon started. He turned and looked at Sam. They looked at each other for a time. They stood there in silence. Jon finally broke that silence. "How is Gilly and baby?" Jon asked.

"They are well. She named the baby Sam. Well, little Sam for now. Evie wrote it seems I'm now an Uncle," Sam said excitedly

"To?" Jon asked.

"To two Nieces, little Joanna and little Reyanna Lannister, they were born near Kings Landing. She is still serving Queen Raenera along with her Husband Lord Jaime. I still don't like him or the fact that they are married," Sam said.

"Does she seem happy?" Jon asked.

"Yes extremely happy. Not like the forced happiness that father would have forced on her when he forced her to be married to someone else. It seems Lord Jaime has captured Evie's heart and according to Evie's letters she has captured Lord Jaime's, heart. Kingslayer or not if he makes Evie happy I am happy," Sam said.

* * *

The boat was making its way across Blackwater bay on their way to Dragonstone. Robb stood on the deck of the ship training with Arya much to his mother dismay. He was not fully paying attention his eyes glanced every once and while over to Sansa and Smalljon Umber. They sat next one another talking. Storm sat watching his mistress train. He was not sure of the cross the bay.

Sansa was wearing a new gown that was the softest pink coral color. It had long bell sleeves beautiful scoop neckline. She gushed over the gown that Smalljon had commissioned for her. She demanded to wear it even though the cooler air was blowing in on the bay. Smalljon smiled as she places her hand on his arm as he told her stories of the Last Hearth. She truly looked like a princess in Robb's mind.

Arya got a good hit on his middle. It caused him to groan taking his eyes off of Arya. He bent forward groaning in pain right as Rae walked up from below deck. Gendry was walking with her up the stairs. She giggled as Arya looked triumph.

"You are not even paying attention," Arya demanded.

"I am Arya," Robb coughed.

Gendry and Rae walked over toward the sparring pair. Arya turned at the sound of Rae laugh. Her eyes went wide at sight of Gendry. She ran over to him convincing him to spar with her. They walked away as Rae hugged Robb close.

"You alright sweetheart," Rae asked.

"Fine," Robb said.

"You were sidetracked," Rae said.

"I am playing chaperone for Sansa and Smalljon. It is my job," Robb said.

Rae leaned against the railing of the ship. She looked over to Sansa and Smalljon. They were flirting back and forth. The wind blew a piece of Sansa's hair across her face. Smalljon moved the piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her. Robb moved next to her.

"You really think he is going to be anything but a gentlemen surround by your men and in front of you," Rae teased.

"She is my sister," Robb defended.

"And they are to be married. They do need to get to know one another," Rae said.

"He is better than Joffery I give him that," Robb teased.

Rae's eyes traveled over to where Arya and Gendry were sparing. It clear to Rae's eyes that Arya was attracted to him. And Gendry seemed to treat Arya like a Lady no matter what she said or tried. She was unsure how Gendry felt about Arya. She knew that they were close friends. But beyond that what Gendry truly felt for Arya was a mystery to her.

"I would be more worried about Arya and Gendry then my cousin and Sansa," Rae replied.

"What are you talking about," Robb said.

"Has Sansa ever been anything but a high-born Lady?" Rae started. Robb shook his head no. His wayward curls fell on his forehead. Rae loving moved his curls. They locked eyes. He leaned in kissing her. When they pulled apart they looked over to Sansa and Smalljon. They were acting the part of propriety. "You really think that she will be anything but the picture of Lady or Princess from those songs and stories," Rae asked.

"No," Robb said.

Robb held Rae close to him. Selaera, Visenya, and Rhaenys flew over the ship. He looked over to Arya and Gendry. He shook his head. As much as he wished that Arya would find happiness with someone. Gendry was a bastard and base born. And as much as Arya tried to hide it or may even hate the fact. She was a highborn lady. She would marry someone of that was not baseborn. Robb leaned over kissing Rae again. They turned so they looked out on the bay.

"Have you thought any more about who you want to name as Lord of Vale?" Rae asked.

"It most likely will be Rickon or Loras Tyrell," Robb said.

Rae shook her head. She turned her face catching a brief glimpse of Dragonstone rising through the fog. This was her family ancestral home. Robb what had caught her attention. He knew she had her own ideas on who should be Lord of Vale.

"Who do you think should be Lord of Vale," Robb asked.

Rae turned locking eyes with Robb for a moment before she turned looking at Gendry. Robb caught her gaze. He looked confused Gendry was base born. They agreed that the person had to be from high-born family. Unless Rae knew something that he did not know. And if Gendry was really from high-born family Gendry and Arya was not as far fetched as he thought.

* * *

Daenerys stood on the deck of her ship. They were sailing for Westeros. She watched as her dragons danced over the water. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She truly wondered what her half-sister would be like. Yes, they exchanged letters but even them they were few and far between. And letter could not show madness. Her brother had shown signs of madness. So, who was to say that her half-sister would not be mad as Viserys? Drogon drove down catching a fish. He tossed from his mouth for a moment blowing fire on it before he caught it again. She smiled at him. Then the thoughts of Raenera's dragons meeting Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion entered her mind. It caused her to worry even more. From Raenera's letters, Selaera was the largest and hardest to control. But what were Rhaenys and Visenya like? The stories that Ser Barristan had told her of Raenera, or Raena as he often called her, led her to the conclusion that she would be fair and just. He had the deepest respect for her. What would Raenera's husband be like? What would he think of her? His father had betrayed her father. From what Ser Barristan had told of the noble houses. The Stark seemed to be noble and honor bond. Raenera grew up in the hustle and bustle of King's Landing seen as the bastard daughter of Jon Arryn. Would they even have anything in common? Her eyes traveled to the skies where Viserion and Rhaegal circled each other. Ser Jorah approached.

"You are worried my Queen," Ser Jorah said.

She turned looking over her shoulder to look at him. The worry was clear as day in her eyes. The same worry reflected in Ser Jorah's eyes. She nodded for Ser Jorah to approach her.

He came to stand right next to her. They both looked out on the water. They stand in silence for a time.

"Of course I am worried. I am finally going home. To the place, I was always destined to rule. I wonder what my sister is like. We are sailing in the battle ground, Ser Jorah," Daenerys revealed her worries.

"You have nothing to worry about, your sister has invited you home. And if she is anything like your brother we will take care of her and husband. But I doubt Ser Barristan would be loyal to her if she was anything like your brother that I knew. If anything I would say she was like your brother Rhaegar. With her falling for a Stark, it only shows how like one another they are like," Ser Jorah reassured.

Daenerys thought about what he said for a moment. It calmed her worries for a moment. She looked over to him. There was still a worry in his eyes.

"You are worried," Daenerys stated.

"My Queen I am not," Ser Jorah defended.

"It in your eyes Ser Jorah what worries you," Daenerys asked.

"My past is not the greatest. I fled Westeros after I was caught selling poachers into slavery which is illegal and a huge taboo in Westeros. I was stripped of my lordship by my great house that happens to be the Starks. I was sentenced to death by Lord Eddard Stark. I worry for now we sail toward Westeros. Where we will be meeting your sister and her husband who just happens to be Lord Eddard Stark eldest son," Ser Jorah confessed.

Daenerys looked at him for a long moment. She had freed many of slaves in her time in Essos. To learn one of her trusted advisors sold men into slavery. She was not sure what to do with him. He had been her friend since she was married to Khal Drogo.

"I will stand with you," Daenerys said.

* * *

Quick question: Who do you think should be on Robb's and Rae's small council?


	83. Chapter 83

I own nothing

A Quick author's note, I am sorry for the lack of updates. I suffer from migraines and this month has been a killer. I want to thank each and every one of you for your continuing support for this story. I never dreamed of having a story with over 390 reviews. Wow nearly 400, I cannot wait to reach that milestone. Thank you for your support with following and favoriting this and my other stories. I hope you, p.s. I do have a few big twist still planned.

* * *

Rae and Robb walked along the beach heading towards where Rhaenys, Visenya, and Selaera had taken up roost. Greywind and Starlight trotted beside their masters. Robb had his arm around Rae's middle as they walked.

"I cannot believe how fast they are growing," Robb said.

"I know it seemed just yesterday they were just born. Now they are crawling, starting to talk and beginning to walk now," Rae commented.

Robb turned kissing Rae cheek. Rae cuddled into his side. They were alone on the beach. They had snuck off after dinner to see their dragons. The sun was setting over the narrow sea. It was hard to believe in maybe a few days time Daenerys would be landing on these very shores.

"And with each passing day our girls look more and more like their beautiful mother," Robb said sweetly.

"And our handsome boy looks exactly like his handsome father," Rae replied.

"I sure in time there will be more. We could start to try again my Queen," Robb teased.

"There is much that still worries me, conceiving another heir is not one of them, my love. I will fall pregnant when the Old Gods wills it to be so. For all we know my king, I may be carrying your child as we speak," Rae said.

Robb's hand came to her middle where his child maybe resting. He had a smile on his face at the thought watch her grow with his child again. He knew she was revealing a part of her that very few saw when she said there was much that still made her worry. One thought popped into his head.

"Your Sister, Daenerys," Robb asked,

Rae paused on their walk. Robb stopped with her. They both turned and looked out to the sea. Rae was picturing her sister arriving on these shores shortly. Robb ran his hand down her arms in a comforting manner.

"Daenerys, yes a little. But it is more Cersei and Joffery that worry me," Rae paused.

She turned looking at Robb. Robb looked at into her eyes. He leaned in kiss her softly. He knew Joffery was a mad dog and was a mad as Rae's biological father. But Cersei what little he remembered and saw of her. In their time at Winterfell was limited. And yes, seemed cold and only seemed to care about her own children. But when Bran fell from the tower, some would say he was pushed, she had shown compassion. Could really all be an act?

"Cersei craves power always has. She hides it well, when she means to but trust me. She can be a true Lannister and just as mad as my real father. Brutal and bloody," Rae finished.

A moment of silence passed between them as they started to walk again. They came to where the dragons had taken up roost. It was by the burnt statues of Faith of the Seven. Rae looked at each of the burnt statues being the first time. Rhaenys flew down landing on the burnt statue of the Father. She let out excited calls to her sisters. Selaera landed second on the burnt statue of the Mother. Finally, Visenya landed on the burnt statue of the Crone. They all let out excited cries. It reverberated around them out across the sea. They were now huge. Robb and Rae looked to each of the burnt statutes. Selaera jumped down crawling forward rubbing her large head against Rae's body. Rae would have fallen if not for Robb arms around her. Rae let out a little laugh running her hand over the scaled skin that radiated heat like a living fire. Robb moved away from her to where the sword that Stannis pulled out of the statue was still in the sand. Robb knelt down by the burnt sand looking nearly like glass where Stannis sword came to rest. He turned looking at Rae.

"What happened here," Robb asked.

"It's sad what length men will go to secure the throne," Rae said.

"Did he really think that burning his own gods would get him the throne?" Robb asked.

"The Prince that was promised," Rae said moving forward. She placed her hand on his shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment. It was clear to Rae that the Red woman that was trying to do. "Some say it me, others claim it to be my sister Daenerys, both of us have awoken dragons from stone and have been rebirthed in the fire," Rae finished.

Robb stood pulling Rae into his arms. He held her close kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him. He leaned down kissed her lips. He took both of her hand in his own hand. He rested his head against her forehead. He kissed her again. When they pulled apart he looked deep into each other eyes.

"There is no one savior of this world," Robb said.

"I agree," Rae said.

Rhaenys landed near Robb nuzzling him. He laughed petting the large purple and golden dragon. He hated to admit it but Rae was right. Rhaenys he knew would accept him as a rider if he so desired to ride her. He had the same bond with her as he did Greywind. It was the same bond that Raenera had with Starlight and Selaera.

"Will you tell me who Gendry is related to since you want to name him Lord of the Vale," Robb asked.

Rae bit her bottom lip, looking at the love of her life. This kind of thing could destroy their relationship. She knew she had to tell him. She wondered what he would do with the information.

"You cannot repeat what I'm going to tell you. At least not until we have taken King's Landing and we sit on the throne uncontested," Rae started.

"Rae," Robb said.

"Your father found out the truth. Varys told me that he told Cersei to take her children and leave. Robert had many sons and daughters bastards but of his blood not like Myrcella, Joffery, and Tommen. These bastards looked like Robert before he drank and whored himself away," Rae said.

"What does that have to do with Gendry," Robb asked.

Rae looked at him. With the look on Rae's face, he caught her meaning. He paused petting Rhaenys. He looked shocked for a moment. If any found out, that Robert had a son, bastard or not, they would put him on the throne. It could spell doom for them.

"He is Robert's son," Robb said.

"The only one that survived the massacre, that Cersei or Joffery ordered. The only reason he survived was he was with me and your sisters at the time," Rae said.

"Who is…?" Robb started.

"I don't know. All he remembers is that his mother had golden hair and sang to him," Rae said.

"If you make him a Baratheon, he would be the heir of Storm End and the Stormlands above Lady Shireen," Robb said.

"Hence the reason, if you decide, to legitimize him I want to name him Lord of Vale. Arya could marry him when she was little older and help him rule. I think that would make my father, the one that raised me, happy. To have a Stark and Baratheon take the mantle he held. Given that he helped raise your father and Robert to the men they were," Rae said.

"You said if I decide," Robb noted.

"You are the king and I am but your queen," Rae said.

"We rule together, my queen, my love," Robb said puncturing each word with kisses. Rae's hand tangled into his curls. He pulled away from her lips. He rested his head against hers as the sun set completely over the sea. The stars started to twinkle matching the sparkle in his love's eyes. "Any decision we make we make it together. Come, sweetheart, it is getting late and I'm sure you wish to tuck our babies in their beds," Robb finished.

* * *

Later that night Rae sat in their chambers in Dragonstone. She brushing out her hair dressed only in her nightdress. She had direwolf necklace around her neck. She reached around her neck unclasping it.

"Beautiful," Robb commented coming into the room.

"You are too kind my love," Rae said.

Robb came over kissing the top of her head. They met eyes in her mirror. His arms were around her shoulders.

"Who do you think should be in our Small Council my love," Rae asked.

"You are thinking too far ahead sweetheart," Robb teased.

"And you don't think far enough away," Rae countered

"Tyrion is our Hand, what other position is there?" Robb asked.

"Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is one I want to give that back to Ser Barristan Selmy, then there is Master of Law, Master of Whispers, Master of Coin, Master of Ships, and Grand Maester," Rae said.

"Maester Davith should be named our Grand Maester," Robb said undressing.

"Master of Whispers I feel that Varys should keep his title," Rae said.

"Fine, Master of Law I think Lord Karstark would b a good fit," Robb said.

"I agree, Master of Coin," Rae asked.

"I don't know, maybe Lord Jaime or one of the Tyrells," Robb said.

"Nothing is set in stone my love, Master of Ships I want to give that to Ser Davos," Rae said.

"Ser Davos?" Robb asked.

"He risked his life to warn us. He is loyal to us and he was a ship captain. Not to mention he served as Stannis Hand. He may not understand all of the game but…" Rae said.

Robb stopped her middle sentence. He laughed at the look on her face as he pulled away. She tilted her head at him. He motioned for her to come closer to bed. Rae stood shedding her nightdress. She heard him intake of breath as she moved forward. She straddled his hips on the bed.

"Are you laughing at me my King," Rae teased.

Robb groaned as she rotated her hips into him. His hand of their own accord traveled slowly and sensually. Let Raenera's dark curls tumble down her back. She pressed her breasts into his hard chest. He groaned again. He kissed her with lust and passion filled kill. It was a hungry kiss like a wolf devouring his prey. His lips trailed down her neck to the junction of her neck. He attacked that spot with vigor in retaliation. She let out a loud moan. Her hand traveled to his curls tangled to them. He pulled away from her neck enough to look her in the eyes.

"You know this will not convince me one way or another. I agree with you already my love. You can offer it to him. There is no grantee that he will accept," Robb teased.

"I know, my king but playing with you is just so fun," Rae teased back as she leaned in to attack his neck.

He laughed then he flipped her on her back. She let out a little gasp as he started to kiss down her body. Soon they lost their selves in each other.

* * *

Cersei walked into the courtyard Qyburn at her side and guards. She had look on her face that read she was not pleased. For the past few weeks, they had heard nothing. There had been no talk of battles or anymore placing falling but silence was disturbing. She knew the Dragon Bitch Queen and her Young Wolf husband was not done by any means. She would not be happy until she took back her birthright and kill Joffery. Tommen she had grieved for months. There had been no word on where he was at. There were some whispers that Tommen had found a place in Raenera's camp. Under the care of Jaime's new wife which made her blood boil. It would be better in Cersei mind if he son had been killed rather raised by her traitor brothers and his whore of a bride. It seemed she was the only Lannister beside Joffery that had Lannister ruthless like her father Tywin.

"Any news," Cersei asked.

"No, it is silent your grace," Qyburn said.

"Silence is horrid. It appears we are surrounded. It's like waiting for the cobra to strike. Enemies to the East, enemies to the West, enemies to the South, enemies to the North; whatever stands in our way we will defeat. I and Joffery are the last Lannister left, the last ones that matter," Cersei said.

Cersei looked out around the courtyard. She had given up hope of hearing from Dorne. Myrcella was lost to her. It seemed Maggie the Frog was right. Until comes another young beautiful to take all your hold dear and cast you down. Raena Arryn or Raena Stone as she knew her as a child was a brilliant and pretty child. But Cersei never saw her as a danger until it was too late. She was just a deadly as the bastards that Robert had with his mistresses were a danger.

"There is a greater problem I fear my queen," Qyburn said.

"What is more pressing then defeating this imposter queen," Cersei asked.

"Your newly appointed High Septon, the high sparrow, and his sparrows. Have I am afraid fallen for the ruse of Dragon Queen. They are calling her the Mother come to life and her husband the Father come to life. They say she is the people queen, and him the people King. They are using us," Qyburn said.

Cersei thought for a moment. Her temper was very close to the surface. She pursed her lips looking at Qyburn as she thought of the tales that were whispered around the keep about Targaryen and their madness.

"Find out if the stories are true," Cersei said.

"And if they are," Qyburn said.

"We will find a use for the Wildfire," Cersei said.

* * *

A few days later, Raenera stood in the map room. Her hair was ornately braided. It crisscrossed down by the back of her neck with tiny red flowers that Lilliyan and Lyanna picked pin in her hair. It formed loops before the rest of hair was braided in thick braid tying all the braids together. The centerpiece of her hair was the crown that she burnt with proudly sat on top of her head. It was held in place by the braids. Around her neck was two necklaces one of a star that Robb gave her, the other was direwolf necklace that reminded her of her daughters' necklaces. Her gown ornate garnet color with silver direwolves and dragons sew meticulously on the bodice of the gown. It had long airy bell sleeves that had a band of dragons in silver chasing each other by her elbows. She looked every bit the Queen that she claimed to be. She looked at the map. Her sister's ship spotted only a few hours ago. Daenerys would be here any moment. Ser Jaime stood at the door with Ser Markas. They looked every bit the part of Kingsgaurds. Ser Davos came to the doorway with Robb. Robb had the crown, he hated, placed on his head. He was dressed similarly to the way he was dressed for Margaery's wedding. She turned as Robb approached her. He placed his hand on her middle giving her a little squeeze.

"Braids, did they want to see how many that they could place in your hair?" Robb teased moving the long braid to one side to kiss her neck.

"Daenerys was married to Khal of the Dothraki. They braid their hair to symbolize victory in battle," Rae told him.

"Daenerys will like you regardless if your hair is braided or not," Robb assured.

Rae turned and kissed Robb. Ser Davos coughed causing them to look at him. He bowed to the royal couple.

"You wanted to see me My King, my Queen," Ser Davos addressed.

"We have an offer for you, a seat on our small council. I wish to name you Master of Ships," Rae explained.

"Surely there are other of noble birth that would be better suited for the position," Ser Davos said flattered.

"The seat is your if you want it. If you don't it fine. Don't let Raenera pressure you. She has a way of getting her way when she wants something," Robb teased.

"I am flattered that you would even consider this," Ser Davos said.

"We don't need your answer right way. Think about it, answer us when we sit on the Iron Throne," Rae said.

* * *

Rae and Robb made their way to the throne room. There was second chair sitting close by the throne-like chair that was there since Dragonstone was made. They walked up the stairs. Robb let her sit on her family throne as he took the seat next to her. The full force of their Kingsgaurds stood around them. Catelyn and Sansa stood by them with Lilliyan and Lyanna in Catelyn's arms and Torrhen in Sansa's arm. Arya stood nearby in a dress that Catelyn force on her. She looked like she wanted to out of the stupid dress. Storm was by her side. Winter and Balerion sat near Sansa. Artemis and Athena sat by Catelyn feet. On the other side was Tyrion with the hand of King and Queen Pin, pinned on his doublet. Ser Jaime had taken his place by his wife Lady Evalyne who was holding little Reyanna. Ser Jaime took little Joanna from Evalyne giving her a tiny kiss. Rae took a deep breath. Robb took her hand giving it a squeeze. They nodded their head to show Daenerys and her party in.

Yara entered first. She came up to where the guards stood guarding the Royal couple. She dropped to her knees in front of them. Rae smiled at Yara. Greywind and Starlight trotted up past Yara. Yara did not even move. They lay down at their Master's feet.

"Your Graces," Yara said.

"You have done well Yara raise," Robb said.

"Thank you, my King," Yara said.

Yara stood up stepping aside allowing Daenerys to come forward. She did not drop into a bow. Rae and Daeny locked eyes. In that instant, all Rae's worries vanished. She could tell that was her sister. Robb smiled over to Rae. Ser Barristan came forward with her. He dropped to his knees by her. Ser Jorah dropped down on the other side of her. He did not raise his eyes like Ser Barristan did. He saw the Stark boy by Raenera's side.

"Welcome to Dragonstone, and Westeros, Daenerys," Rae said.

"And you are Raenera," Daenerys said.

"You can call me Rae if you like sister," Rae said.

"Rae," Daenerys said.

"Your Grace, it brings me great joy to see you unharmed and alive." Ser Barristan said.

"Thank you Ser Barristan, You can take your proper place as Lord Commander of Kingsguard," Rae said.

"Your Grace?" Ser Barristan said.

"Thank you for getting my sisters out of Kings Landing. You are a true meaning of Knight. As my Queen has said Lord Commander of Kingsguard is yours it should never have been taken from you," Robb said.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan said.

Rae rose from her chair stepping down the stairs hugging Daenerys. They locked arms around each other. Ser Jorah looked over to embrace pair it was enough for Robb to notice his face. Greywind growl was the last thing that was heard before room came to chaos.


	84. Chapter 84

I own nothing

* * *

Raenera turned and looked over to Robb where Greywind was growling. She looked shocked at the murderous look on Robb's face. She let go of Daeny walking toward her husband. Robb was already descending the steps. His hand was on his sword which hung at his hip. Rae's eyes traveled around the room. Catelyn, Arya, and Sansa looked shocked. Their eyes were locked on the man that knelt to Daeny left. The rest of the Northern Lords that attended had a look of shock and rage. What in Seven hell had this man done?

"Robb, sweetheart what is it?" Rae asked as he reached her side.

Rae's hand went to his sword hand stilling it. Robb went to move her hand from his sword. Until his eyes locked with hers as she looked sideways at her children. He let his sword drop back down but the murderous look on his face did not fall.

"Lord Tyrion," Rae said.

Rae took Robb's arm walking toward the map room that they were using at as small council chambers. Tyrion followed them as did Daenerys and Ser Barristan Selmy. Ser Jorah walked like he was walking to the chopping block. His only hope rested in Daenerys and her sister's hands. She was able to stop Robb from removing his head for now.

* * *

Tyrion sat at the head of the table. Daenerys and Ser Jorah sat across from Raenera and Robb. Robb was still seething with rage. His eyes were still locked on Ser Jorah. Tyrion looked indifferent. Rae's eyes looked over to Jorah who eyes ever once in awhile would look at Daeny with a loving look.

"Robb," Rae started.

"Raenera, sweetheart, is Ser Jorah Mormont," Robb explained to her.

"Mormont, like Lady Maege?" Rae asked.

Robb nodded his head his eyes never leaving Ser Jorah. Tyrion took a deep breath he knew this was going be a long battle. Rae's eyes looked over to the Ser Jorah. Where had she heard that name before? She knew she heard it somewhere. It was not mentioned in Robb's war camp. This left only one possibility King Landing. Why the southern kingdoms would be interested in North former Lord. Unless her eyes traveled over to him again with an understanding look on her face. Her eyes suddenly became cold as stone.

"I know Ser Jorah has committed crimes here in Westeros but he has been my confidant since I married Khal Drogo. He has saved my life from an attempt that King Robert paid for," Daenerys said.

"My father sentenced him to death. You are asking us to pardon a crime that has been outlawed for an eon in Westeros," Robb growled.

Ser Jorah whispered into Daenerys ears. Tyrion looked at the pair then back to his King and Queen. Raenera held Robb's hand tightly hoping to keep Robb's temper in check. If Jorah was a Mormont he was one of Robb's vessel houses.

"Yet you keep company with Lannisters, Ser Jaime murder our father…" Daenerys started.

Suddenly Rae's temper came forward. She could tell that it something that Ser Jorah said the brought the point to the forefront of this fight. Robb squeezed her hand knowing Ser Jaime has always been a sore subject for her. She had been adamant about him being pardon. But once Jaime had saved his Queen life he could no other than to pardon him for his crimes.

"You don't know the Lannister I keep company with. Lord Tyrion who serves our hand is the most intelligent man I ever met. He loyal to us and had no part in the deaths of our niece and nephews and aunt. I very well know what Jaime has done and had he knew what the Mountain was doing he would stop it. The men that were responsible for Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon and their mother death have paid for their crimes. Our father was mad. He did horrid things. Things that I don't have the stomach to tell anyone," Rae said.

"He still should stand trial for his crimes," Daenerys said.

"He burned my Grandfather and had my uncle strangled trying to get to his father. All because my uncle came to get my aunt back from your brother," Robb said gravely.

Daenerys eyes went wide not one of her advisor had told her the maddening things that Rae's and her father had done. Robb and Rae's defense of Lord Jaime was not something she expected. She looked over to Ser Jorah. He looked not shock in the least. He knew what Rae's and her father had done. Daeny eyes travel over to Ser Barristan who was standing guard with guard she did not know. Ser Barristan had his eyes downcast in the remembrance of that horrid day.

"Let not argue," Tyrion said finally. He looked at Ser Jorah and Daenerys and then his eyes travel to Robb and Raenera. They both look unhappy. This should be a happy time. "We have bigger problems to worry about. For now, I urge you all to shelf this argument. I am not saying that we pardon Ser Jorah for the crimes Lord Eddard Stark sentence him for. I say that we give him chance to earn a trail and once we have Kings Landing we can deal with this issue," Tyrion said trying appeasing everyone.

A knock on the door causing them to turn. Ser Barristan looked to Robb and Rae in question at the women in question that were holding three small children. Raenera smiled as she saw her children. She rose from her seat. Robb following suit taking his two little girls from Syvina, as Rae took their little boy from Eyme.

"Your Graces pardon the interruption but they want their parents," Eyme said.

"It is fine Eyme we will take it from here," Rae said.

"Mama," Torrhen said hugging her close.

Daenerys eyes went wide at sight of children. Her eyes nearly tear up at the thought her lost child and the fact she may never be able to experience what Rae now had.

"Papa," Lilliyan and Lyanna giggled hugging Robb's neck.

The fierce cold look of the wolf melted way as his little girls hug his neck. Ser Jorah eyes looked on in shock at the sight of Robb's two daughters. They had their back to Daenerys and Ser Jorah, leaving their white blonde hair tumbling down their backs. It reminded Ser Jorah of his Khaleesi's hair. Daenerys stepped forward touching Torrhen small back. He turned looking over to Daenerys. His purple iris caught her attention on the face that looked so much like his father.

"Are these your children, sister," Daeny asked.

"Yes, this is Torrhen," Rae said.

"And this is Lilliyan and Lyanna," Robb said turning them so Daenerys could see their faces.

They look a lot like their mother. A gasp came from Ser Barristan. They looked so much like late Queen Rhaella Targaryen but the Tully blue eyes were on their little faces. It left no question that they were Robb's children as well as Raenera's.

"May I?" Daenerys asked Robb. He let her take Lyanna from his arms. She cuddled her little head into Daenerys chest. Lyanna little hands started to tug on Daenerys hair. "They are beautiful. I was going to have son once, Rhaego with my first husband Khal Drogo. I may never have a child of my own," Daeny finished.

"They have Targaryen features, Khaleesi," Ser Jorah commented.

* * *

Later that day, Rae called for Ser Jorah. Her dark hair was unbraided leaving a wavy mass of hair with her burnt crown still resting on her head. Starlight stood proudly by her side along with her guards Ser Markas Dayne and Ser Rolland Storm. Yara and Daeny with the rest of her unsullied and advisors had settled in. Rae's eyes were cold as she thought what knew about Ser Jorah. She looked out the window where Daenerys dragon flew. She watched them circle and dance. The only one that measured close to her dragons was Drogon. The others were slightly smaller but growing fast. The sound of boots approaching she turned and looked as Lord Jaime lead Ser Jorah up to her.

"Your Grace, Ser Jorah as you requested," Jaime said.

"Thank you, Lord Jaime," Rae said.

Ser Jorah dropped into a bow as Jaime stood by Rae's side with his sword hanging at his hip. Ser Jorah had learned from the maids was that Ser Jaime was Raenera's sworn sword. He was not a member of Kingsguard but sworn sword was worst. It meant that Ser Jaime was even closer to Queen Raenera than Ser Jorah originally thought. He was relieved that her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Your Grace you wanted to see me," Ser Jorah said.

"Yes Ser Jorah, walk me," Rae said.

Ser Jorah rose offering her his arm. She smiled taking his arm. He saw no harm in walking with Robb's queen. If anything he thought he may be able to sway her to his side.

"Thank you, your grace, for stopping your husband from taking my head," Ser Jorah said.

"Don't thank me yet," Rae said.

* * *

Cersei stood at the wings of the throne room. Joffery sat on his throne holding court. His eyes flirted around to all the young women in the room. Cersei hoped that he found one that would spark his fancy. They need an heir and fast. At this point, she did not care if the girl was base born or not or if the child was a bastard or from a marriage. All the while her plan for the High Sparrow and his band of little sparrows was in process. Lord Varys stood near Joffery tell him about each woman that caught his eye. The royal scouts that she sent out to find out what was going on in the silence had yet to return or had returned with nothing. Lord Varys made his way over to her.

"Lord Varys," Cersei said.

"My queen, I heard some disturbing news. My little birds report that Daenerys and her three dragons were spotted sail toward Dragonstone. I very much doubt that she will not be greeted with happiness by half sister," Lord Varys revealed.

"So now we have two dragons instead of one," Cersei said.

"It appears so and the threat of Targaryen civil war has been shot down," Lord Varys stated.

"She is good," Cersei seethed in rage.

Lord Varys bowed to Queen Cersei then walked out of the throne room. He matters to take care of. Cersei took everything he said with a grain of salt. Her eyes followed him. Qyburn walked over to her. His eyes like Cersei's eyes were locked on the High Sparrow as he entered to see King Joffery. Joffery did not look impressed.

"So tell me is it true," Cersei asked.

"Yes, Your Grace, my birds are setting the trap for later tonight," Qyburn said.

"Good, once all the sparrow are in their nest. We will destroy this treat. Then focus on The Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf husband. Who now appears to have the support of the Dragon Princess," Cersei said.

* * *

Rae and Ser Jorah were walking along the beach surround Dragonstone. They were talking back and forth. For the most part, Rae was trying to get a read on the man. Starlight ran in front of them heading toward where Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya were at. She was letting him let his guard down.

"I must say your Grace you are not what expected given how your sister rules," Ser Jorah said.

"I like being a puzzle impossible to truly solve. Tell me Ser Jorah how did you save my sister life," Rae asked calmly.

"Poison wine while she was pregnant with Khal Drogo child. We were at the market when wine vendor offered her free cask of wine after learning she was Princess Daenerys Targaryen," Ser Jorah said not thinking any more about it.

They came to were the brunt statues of the Faith of Seven rest. Ser Jorah stopped looking in shock what happen there. Raenera walked forward to the center of the circle. She looked skyward. Ser Markas, Ser Rolland, and Jaime moved closer to Ser Jorah.

"Tell me Ser Jorah, how did you know the wine was poison in the first place," Rae asked.

Ser Jorah was lost for words. He knew that something Khal Drogo never questioned but he dreaded the day it was questioned. As he thought of a response, Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya landed. They moved closer to their mother circling her with dragon flesh.

"I did not know, Your Grace," Ser Jorah said.

"I grew up in Kings Landing. I tell when a person is lying," Rae started.

Ser Jorah eyes went wide. As Rae nodded her head and Ser Markas and Ser Rolland Storm brought him to his knees. Ser Jaime moved closer to him his hand on his sword. He looked to Raenera for an order. Ser Jorah eyes went to slight larger dragons. They solely answered to Raenera. She had a bond with each of them more so than Daeny ever had a bond with Viserion and Rhaegal. It was hard to tell who her mount was. Until Selaera moved forward of toward him. She was largest of the three. She was about the size of Drogon. The other two were not far behind that size.

"Selaera," Rae said.

Selaera growled looking back at Rae. Rae shook her hair. Selaera moved back toward her mother nuzzling her large head against Rae's middle. Ser Jorah never saw dragons so attached to a person.

"Ser Jorah, I heard your name before," Rae said.

"If you are going to kill me," Ser Jorah started.

"Oh no, I am not going to kill you or at least not yet. You betrayed my sister," Rae started.

"I would never," Ser Jorah tried.

Rae moved forward dropping to her knees before him. She locked eyes with him. She could see a look in his eye that could only be described as love for Daenerys.

"I had very few people I trust in King Landing. I was nobody but Jon Arryn bastard daughter. I heard many things I was supposed to know. Lord Varys the Spider was one of the few people that saw me as something more. He told me of Daeny marriage to Khal Drogo. He told me about my siblings a lot of the time when were alone. I wondered how he got his information. Then it hit me. Jorah the Andal is not what Khal Drogo called you. You spied on her for King Robert in hopes I believe to get a Royal pardon. Am I close," Rae asked.

"I regret that now. I never betrayed her since then. I stopped the poisoning because I knew about it, yes, but since coming to know Khaleesi I grew to care about her. I love her and would never betray her," Ser Jorah said.

"If I hear any news of your betrayal of me or of her. The fate that awaits you will not be swift like Lord Eddard Stark's sword Ice but long and painful. You will pay for your betrayal with Fire and Blood. You hear me," Rae said.

"Yes, your Grace," Ser Jorah said.

"Let him go," Rae said.

Ser Markas and Ser Rolland dropped him to the sand. At that moment a cry of dragons was heard. It was not one of her. It appeared Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion had found Rae's dragons Selaera, Visenya, and Rhaenys. Selaera echoed Drogon cry. She took off into the sky starting to dance with Drogon. Rhaenys flew upward matching Rhaegal dance move for move. Visenya followed her sister suits dancing with Viserion. Ser Jorah rose to his feet look at Rae as she watched in awe of the dancing dragons had a better meeting then her and Daeny did.

* * *

Later, that night Rae and Daeny stood on the balcony of Dragonstone. The faint sight of dragon fire was seen. The stood in silence neither knew what to say. Rae looked over to Daeny the moonlight catching her face.

"I am happy to have you here," Rae started.

"Happy to be back in Westeros. This is our family ancestral home. It is fitting that we now meet each other here," Daeny said.

"Yes, it is. It is fitting that we plan to take back our family birthright from here. This is where Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya started their conquest," Rae started.

"And you followed in their footsteps you conquer all of Westeros. You are the Queen that united the seven kingdoms," Daeny said.

"I never wanted it," Rae revealed.

"You never wanted your birthright," Daeny asked shocked.

Rae looked over at Daeny. Her amethyst eyes revealing a side of her that only really Robb and his family had seen of her. There were two thumps behind them. They both turned. Selaera and Drogon sat there. As Rae reached out her hand Selaera moved closer letting Rae touch her lovingly. Daeny looked on in awe. Drogon as much as she tried to get him to let her touch him like Rae touched Selaera. He would have none of it.

"I fell in love. And for that love I did it to save his life," Rae revealed.

"Robb," Daeny said.

"He not as bad as you think he is. He is a man of honor and duty. He loves me very much. He just very protective and has a bit of temper," Rae said.

"He does not like Jorah," Daeny said.

"He has his reason for that as we have our reasons," Rae said moving so she could look towards King's Landing.

"You are a great Queen," Daeny said.

"I'm sure you would be too. King Landing over there," Rae said pointed toward King Landing.

Daeny came over looking at where she pointed. It looked nothing but darkness. Then suddenly a bright green flash happen. Daeny looked over to Rae in question. Rae looked like she was in shock. She turned to where Ser Markas stood.

"Get me Tyrion," Rae stuttered in shock.

* * *

Quick Question should there be more dragon eggs, and in turn dragons?


	85. Chapter 85

I own nothing

Thank you for all your support.

* * *

Lord Varys was in stood in the shadows in Flea Bottom. He stood next to man completely in the shadows with a cane. Lord Varys paused in his speech when the passing guard cleared out Flea Bottom.

"It will be in a fortnight," Varys said.

"Good I am tired of hiding in the shadows," The man said.

"Trust me My Lord; you will like the world you will enter again. The Targaryen dynasty will be restored to its former glory," Lord Varys said.

"Yes, you told me this before," The man said.

"Daenerys has returned to Westeros and is at her sister side," Lord Varys told him.

"What of my sons, and daughters," The man asked.

"They are safe. I say this with the greatest certainty that they are safer than any Lord or Lady in of all of Westeros. Believe me, Lord…" Lord Varys started.

Suddenly the ground shook with a great force. Knock both of them into each other. Lord Varys help the man back to his feet. They both looked at each other for a moment. Then suddenly green flames dance down the street coming from the direction of Great Sept of Baelor.  
"What in the Seven Hells was that," the man demanded.

"Wildfire," Lord Varys said gravely. Lord Vary looked down the street there was the bell from the tower of Great Sept of Baelor. The man eyebrows rose in shock. He had heard of wildfire but never saw it himself. "King Aerys the II in his madness had caches of wildfire all over the city. If Ser Jaime did not slue the mad king he would have burnt King Landing to the ground," Lord Varys revealed.

"I thought Robert had them all hunted down and destroyed," The man said.

"It appears he missed some," Lord Varys joked.

"It is not funny Lord Varys," the man said.

Varys looked back at the man. There was a grave look on his face. He put a solemn look on his face. The man in the shadows was always very serious in Lord Varys's company. Lord Varys started to walk back toward the Red Keep.

"It would be wise my Lord to head back to Luciya's place and stay hidden until the time is right. If Cersei finds out…" Lord Varys said.

"I know," The man cuts him off.

* * *

Robb ran out onto the balcony of Dragonstone where Rae and Daeny stood. He looked deeply worried that Lord Tyrion was called to a sister meeting. Rae was pale as the moonlight that shown on her face. He pulled her tightly to his chest. His eyes never left her. He was checking her for any signs of injury. He locked his lips with her kissing her with all relief that she was unhurt. Daenerys felt a little out of place watching them embrace. It was clear that Robb truly loves her. It reminded her that of her and Khal Drogo. Rae and Robb pulled apart for a moment he rested his forehead against her forehead. They locked eyes with each other the love flowing between.

"Are you alright sweetheart," Robb asked.

"I am fine. Robb look," Rae said pointing toward King's Landing.

Robb looked toward where she was pointing. The bright green light that was emanating from Kings Landing was shocking. He stood a gap at the sight. Tyrion came out to balcony followed by Clarysse. They both looked like their clothes were a little askew, like they were caught in a loving embrace. They were followed by Ser Markas.

"You wanted to see…" Tyrion started. He caught sight of the Wildfire. He went gravely quiet as they all stared at smoke rising from King's Landing. He looked over to Daenerys, then to Rae and Robb. They had never seen anything like it. He could still remember the look of Wildfire consuming the ships in Black Water Bay when they fought off Stannis. "Wild Fire," Tyrion said.

Everybody looked at each other in shock. Tyrion, Robb and Rae eyes met. They all knew Joffery and Cersei in complete control could be maddening. But they never dream that they would destroy King Landing. Jaime came running out once he heard the call for Tyrion. He looked gravely worried.

"What is it?" Jaime asked.

"It appears our sister's madness and your son cruelty has reached new heights. She is burning King's Landing to the ground," Tyrion said.

Jaime just walked over to edge of the balcony looking in distance in horror. He had murdered his king breaking his vows to stop the Mad King from burning King's Landing to the ground now his own sister had done it. A determined look came across his face. He turned taking Rae's hand. He dropped to his knees.

"I promise you now I will end Cersei madness. Even if it kills me," Jaime vowed.

A look shock played across Daeny's face. Could she really be wrong about Lord Jaime Lannister? The silence lasted for a long moment. Tyrion was shocked that his brother just vowed to kill their sister. He always played the middle ground between Tyrion and Cersei. Robb was trying to think of his next move with the wildfire as a possibility. Rae looked at Jaime in shock not knowing what to say.

* * *

Cersei made her way through the castle on her way toward Joffery chambers. She had a glad smile across her face after watching the Great Sept burn to the ground. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Removing a tie the Targaryen past that was held in great Sept of Baelor and killing off her enemies in one swoop. As they got closer the sounds of young woman screams were heard. Two kingsgaurds stood stone face at the door. They took one look at the Queen Regent bowing their heads before knocking on the door.

A few moments later, Joffery opened the door dressed only in a robe. He had a smug arrogant grin on his face. He took one look at his mother before allowing for her to enter his chamber. Cersei entered the room she made her way over to the table sitting down. Her eyes traveled around the room. They landed on young green doe eyes brunette. She was pretty by no means beautiful. She looked like she had been crying for a while. She had rip chemise as her only covering. The girl tried to pull the chemise close more.

"What is it mother as you can see I am busy?" Joffery started. He looked over to a young girl in his bed. He noticed that she was trying to cover herself. Her eyes looked at him with pure fear in her eyes. "Did I tell you could dress," Joffery roared at the girl.

"No your grace," the girl answered.

She allowed the chemise to fall off her shoulders. It revealed her breast to the prying eyes. Cersei looked at the girl with pity in her eyes for a brief moment. He precious boy was a true king more so than Robert ever was.

"That what I thought, remember who hold the keys from stopping your traitor father from losing his head," Joffery threatened.

"You do your grace," The girl answered again meekly.

"Good remember that," Joffery finished address the girl.

He turned back to his mother. She was casually sipping on a goblet of wine. He came over taking the seat opposite of her taking the other goblet of wine taking a drink.

"The Great Sept of Baelor has burned down, killing all of your sparrows," Cersei told him.

"Where will I marry little Kathryn," Joffery asked indicating the girl on the bed.

"Is she worthy of the title of your Queen?"Cersei questioned.

"Her father is Lord in Crownlands a Drake," Joffery said.

Cersei took a drink of her wine. Joffrey gave her the same look back. He was in control here. He was the king if he wanted a whore as his queen who was his mother to question him. It made him more ready to marry Kathryn that his mother did not like her.

"I only want what best for you, my lion. If you truly wish to marry Kathryn here then we will build a better a Sept one without the taint of the Targaryen family. One that will be a focal point of your victory over the Dragon Queen and her sister Dragon Princess and her husband The Young Wolf," Cersei soothed.

"I will destroy them. When I win I want Sansa," Joffery said.

"Anything you wish," Cersei said.

"How was it burnt?" Joffery asked.

"Wildfire, it seems they were loyal to the Targaryens. They were an experiment with Wildfire to destroy us once they attack. It appears that one or more were not careful and one exploded which cause a massive explosion. It is a fitting death for fire loving Targaryen loyalist to burn by their own fire," Cersei explained in a massive lie.

* * *

Daeny, Tyrion, Jorah, Robb, and Rae sat around the map table in the Map room. They were debating on the next course of action. Their differences in that moment were put aside. Robb held Rae hand in a protective way. He knew what she saw disturbed her in ways he could not fathom. It would like Winterfell exploding. They had no clue how much of it was destroyed and could not until they took King Landing. Rae's was silent as they discussed possible things to do. This was her home being destroyed. Tyrion looked over to the pale face Rae. Then he looked around the room. He knew they were getting nowhere. Daeny looked at Robb and Rae in a new light. The way he came out onto the balcony coming straight to her. Left any question if Robb was using Rae to get the crown to be out of the question. She could see the love between the two them. It reminded her of Khal Drogo and her. They were sun and moons of each other's lives.

"Do you have a contact in King's Landing?" Tyrion asked Rae.

"Yes," Rae answered.

"Write them, for now, let all of us get some rest," Tyrion said.

Robb helped Rae to her feet. He wrapped his arm protectively around her leading her out of the room. Jorah looked at the pair. He knew he should tell Daeny what happen on the beach but he could not bring himself to destroy the sisterly bond that had formed between the two women in short time. Jorah rose offering her his arms leading out the room.

* * *

The next morning Rae was sitting in her chambers her maids and ladies had just left. The last thing she needed to do was place the crown on her head. The door was open. Starlight was at her feet. She was debating wearing the burnt dragon crown or not. The crown did not give her any sense of power or strike fear in people hearts. Today was to be an easy day. She was to meet Daeny and officially introduce her to Selaera, Rhaenys, and Visenya. And Daeny, in turn, would introduce her to Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Then after lunch, they would join Robb's war council in the map room to discuss final battle plans. So in Rae's mind, there a no need for her to wear a crown even through her maids had laid one out for her. Ser Markas was guarding her but had left to deliver the letter she had written to Lord Varys for her. Rae turned and looked at Starlight.

"What do you think Starlight, crown or no crown?"Rae asked.

Rae placed the crown on her head when she said crown and removed it when she said no crown. Starlight just tilted her head at the question. Rae shook her head and laughed. She reached down scratching her behind her ears.

"You are no help," Rae teased.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan said.

Rae turned looked over her shoulder. She smiled at the sight of Ser Barristan dress more like the Knight she came to care for. The dragon that was on his chest plate look liked it always belong there. She motioned for him to enter. He came knelt down near her. Starlight came over bumping his arm. Ser Barristan looked at her before petting the wolf behind her ears.

"I remember you, you were smaller and were a lot less trusting of me when I last saw you," Ser Barristan addressed Starlight.

"Life changed us," Rae said.

"For the better, it seems," Ser Barristan said.

"I am not sure I am meant to be queen," Rae confessed looking at the crown on the table.

Ser Barristan got a close look at brunt dragon crown. He had seen it before. A long time ago before Robert rebellion was even a glint in anyone eyes. Rhaegar was still a child. He had accompanied him down to the treasury with Rhaegar's Maester who was teaching him. They were learning Targaryen history. He remembered seeing that very crown that day.

* * *

 _Rhaegar was about nine years old. His maester lead him to the treasury. Rhaegar young eyes traveled to one item to another item in the room. Each had special value and place in history. A lot of royal crowns worn by the first Targaryen Kings and Queens were here. His maester was droning on about Aegon conquest. Rhaegar eyes landing on a beautiful crown. His hands went to reach for the crown._

" _That crown my prince belonged to one of greatest Targaryen queens Westeros have ever seen…" The Maester started._

* * *

"Ser Barristan" Rae called.

It was enough to wake him from his memories. He shook his head standing up. Rae stood as well. He looked at the crown then back at Rae.

"May I?" Ser Barristan asked.

Rae nodded her head. Ser Barristan picked up the crown looking at it more closely. Before, he turned looking at Rae. He placed the crown on her head. Rae turned and looked at her face in the mirror. Ser Barristan looked at her behind her.

"That Crown is not some new crown made for you," Ser Barristan said.

"What are you talking about," Rae asked looking at him.

"It belonged to Queen Alysanne," Ser Barristan told her.

"I thought that Robert had it all of that destroyed," Rae muttered.

* * *

Rae came into the map room. Robb was alone pushing pieces around the board. He did not look up until Rae stood right by where King's Landing was located. He eyed the crown that rested on her head.

"I thought you hated that thing," Robb teased her.

She walked the rest of the way over to him. She hugged his middle. He shook his head turning her so he could wrap his arms around her middle. She smiled up at him. He leaned down kissing her softly.

"Just because you don't like crowns does mean I don't like them," Rae teased back.

He shook his head again lean down and kissing her. She hands tangled into his curls deepening the kiss. His hand traveled down her back feeling the laces of the gown. He longed for nothing more than to be able to remove her gown and make love to her right here on this table. But he knew they would be interrupted before they got very far. He pulled way taking her hand kissing it.

"How was introducing go with the dragons," Robb asked.

"Well, she was shocked at bond I have with each of them. Drogon is taken with Selaera. I swear they going to mate. He does not her out of his sight for long. Rhaenys and Rhaegal are not far behind them but they are on the flirt side much like Sansa and Smalljon. Visenya and Viserion are playing hard to get with each other but I tell they like one another," Rae said.

"Just what we need more dragons," Robb teased.

Rae playfully hit his chest. Robb laughed at her shock face. He caught her hands when she went to hit him again. He kissed her again silencing her response with his mouth. A cough broke them apart. They both turned looking at the doorway. Catelyn stood there with raven letters in her hands.

"One from King Landing I have the feeling you will be needing this," Catelyn said.

"Thank you mother," Robb said.

Robb took the letters. He handed the one from King's Landing to Rae. She took it breaking the seal. She scanned the letter. How in the Seven Hells did that happen? How Cersei and Joffery could let that happen unless they were behind the destruction of the Sept of Baelor. She had grim look on her face as she laid the letter down.

"The Great Sept of Baelor was destroyed by wildfire with all the sparrow and High Sparrow in inside," Rae told him.

Rae looked over at Robb. He looked pale face as he read the letter from Old Town. He never dreamed in all his life that Rae dreams were the truth. But one thing had proved to be true. Lyanna and Rhaegar were married and loved each other. That mean the rest of her vision could prove to be true. Could Jon really be a Targaryen Prince?

"Robb, what is it?" Rae questioned.

"Lyanna married Rhaegar," Robb told her.

"That a good thing, its means that she willingly went with him. That he did not rape her that he loved her," Rae reassured.

"That also means the possibility of them having a child could also be true," Robb said.

"a boy the reason I keep getting a vision of the Wall," Rae said.

"It could be Jon," Robb told her.

"Jon, would your father lie to your mother about something like Jon really being Lyanna," Rae questioned.

"I don't know, but it makes more sense then him betraying his marriage vows," Robb defended.

"Robb, sweetheart, I know he was your father. But he was also a man and man are capable of making mistakes," Rae tried.

Robb looked at her in shock. She was originally suggested. Now she was trying to tell him that was not him. Jon seemed to fit better than anyone else. If Jon was a Targaryen Prince he would damn if let him spend the rest of his life at the Wall. Rae looked at Robb with pleading eyes. She just did not want him to get his hope up. She knew if it was in Robb's power to give Jon what he always longed for Robb would do it. But Rae knew they may never know for sure who the baby the man in her vision was.


	86. Chapter 86

I own nothing

First of all, I want to thank every one of you that has read my story. And to all of you that have favorite, followed and reviewed my story my story thank you. I truly never dreamed that this story would take off. I started off writing it for me. So to have all of this support is amazing. This story is quickly come to end. I hope you all will all follow on to the sequel I do have planned. I will have a question at the end of this chapter please leave your answer in a review or pm me.

* * *

Rae was being led to the Wall by a dragon that transformed to a raven. Her eyes when she saw him transform. She walked into the courtyard of the Wall. There she saw a snow-white direwolf with a red and black dragon curled up together. The raven cawed at her he was resting just beyond the direwolf and dragon urging her forward. She came forward the dragon turned to look at her.

"The Dragon has three heads," Rhaegar voiced came through.

Rae tilted her head touching the dragon scales. She could feel the heat radiating from with the dragon body much like when she touched Selaera, Rhaenys, or Visenya. She realized that this was the embodiment of her brother, Rhaegar. She threw her arms around the dragon's neck. The dragon nodded it large head looking over to snow white direwolf. Rae let go of the dragon's neck. She moved towards the direwolf. The direwolf turned and looked at her. As their eyes met Rae was transported to somewhere she did not know.

Rae looked around at countryside. She spotted a Tower. She gasped as she realized what this place was. It was Tower of Joy in Dorne. Where Rhaegar took Lyanna too, where they were married and their son was born. Why was she here? Rae moved forward she looked at the dead bodies that lay near the entrance of the tower. She knew the sigils of most of them. She saw the shining armor of Kingsguard with the three-headed dragon on two of men. One lay near a man feet that she recognized. She would know those eyes anywhere; they were the eyes that judge her when Robert wanted her to marry Robb. It was a young Ned Stark. There was a man that stood on the other side of the fallen Kingsguard, which Rae assumed to be Ser Arthur Dayne; she did not know that man. It was sigil she did not know. Ned looked relieved so Rae could only think that he had to be a Northern vassal house. It was odd for him not be part of Robb's army. Rae moved forward examining the sigil it was alligator nearly eating its one tail in a circle. She touched the sigil committing it to memory when a woman scream reached her ears. She turned right as Ned turned. Ned picked up the sword by his feet; it was Dawn the ancestral blade of House Dayne. The star on the hilt of the blade leaf no question her mind.

Rae quickly followed after Ned as he ran up the Tower. They came to a chamber where a woman moaned in pain. She was not far behind him. There were two maids in the room along with a woman that was lying in a pool of her own blood. This had to be Lyanna Stark. She was near death door it was clear to Rae. Tears started to come down her face. She shook her head.

"Ned?" Lyanna said

Ned came forward lying down Dawn by the blood-soaked piece of fabric at the foot of the bed. He knelt by her bedside near her head. Rae moved closer to the foot of bed knowing that she was seeing was important.

"Lyanna," Ned said

"Is that you?" Lyanna asked as if she could not focus on him.

They looked at each other for a time. Rae watched as she moved her hand that rest near her thigh that was cover by blood soak covering. She looked so pleased to see him.

"Is that really you?" Lyanna asked not believing that Ned was there that it was all in mind as she was near death door.

Ned took her hand and rested his other hand on her forehead. Rae moved to the other side of the bed so she could be closer to the pair. This felt so real to her. She could feel the texture of the fabric and smell the scent blood in the air. She knew then that she was in the past not visible to anyone. By all the Old and New Gods she had no clue how this was even possible.

"You're not a dream," Lyanna asked.

"No, I'm not a dream? I'm here. Right here," Ned reassured her.

"I want to be brave," Lyanna said.

"You are," Ned said not missing a beat.

"I'm not," Lyanna cried. Ned looked down at his blood soaked hand. Rae placed her hand on the bed touching the blood soaked fabric. "I don't want to die," Lyanna said.

"You're not going to die," Ned told her trying in vain to reassure her. He was near tears still looking at his blood soaked hand. He turned back to her as she was nearly sobbing in fear. "Get her some water," Ned ordered turning to one of servant women in the room.

"No, no water, just listen," Lyanna told him.

Ned looked back to her. He could tell she was fading fast. Rae at this point was crying uncontrollably. Why was she seeing all of this? Ned turned back to the maid.

"Is there a Maester?" Ned questioned desperately.

"Listen to me, Ned," Lyanna said. Ned turned back to her. He moved and she moved so her lips were right next to his ear. Rae could not read her lips from where she was at but she heard certain words.

"His name is…, If Robert finds out, he'll kill him. You know he will. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned," Lyanna said desperately.

Ned looked shocked for a long moment as her words sank into his mind. He knew now what he had to do to protect his sister child.

"Promise me," Lyanna cried desperately.

A baby cry was heard. It brought Rae's attention to the other maid in the room. She was holding a newborn infant. Rae moved to look at her brother's son. She could see his already turning eyes to deep brown a Stark color eyes. The maid moved placing the baby in Ned's arms. A single tear slipped down his face as Lyanna still went on with, promise me, Ned.

"Promise me," Lyanna said as she slowly died.

Rae was suddenly brought back to the Wall. She was crying uncontrollably. The raven cawed again making her look at him. Her amethyst eyes met the raven eyes. That was when she noticed that the raven had three eyes.

Suddenly she was transported to field completely covered with snow. There was white walker surrounding her. Her eyes met the eyes of Night's King. He moved forward towards her as if he could see her. He went to swing his sword killing her.

"When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone," A voice echoed.

Right when the sword was inches from her a sword ablaze stopped his blade.

Rae awoke like a snap. She was in such a state. Her chest was moving at a rapid rate. She looked around the room. Her heart rate slowly came down to a normal rate. She looked to her husband who was dead to the world. His naked chest was on full display. The sheet covering them was around his waist. She removed the tear tracks from her face. It was the night before they planned to attack King's Landing. Rae quickly got up so not wake Robb. She pulled on her nightdress and her robe. Greywind and Starlight looked at her as she moved out the room. She walked into the nursery. She looked at her sleeping babies. The image of Lyanna's and Rhaegar child flashed in her mind. She shook head kissing Lyanna, Lilliyan, and Torrhen forehead before she moved toward the embattlements.

The night was cold. She pulled the robe closer to her body. She looked out at the night sky in was early in the morning she guessed by the faint light coming over Blackwater Bay. Her eyes were watching the ravens flying delivering the news of attack planned for this evening at sundown. Drogon and Selaera flew over the sea in the mist that would melt off once the sun had risen. There was no question they were mated. She heard a thump behind her on the roof. She turned looking at the dragon that landed on the roof. It was Rhaegal. He moved closer at her as if he sensed his namesake closeness to her. She reached out to touch him. They locked eyes with one another.

"I know who your rider is, we will get him," Rae told Rhaegal.

Rhaegal moved closer to her allow her to hug his large head. She cried into Rhaegal neck. There was no question in her mind who the baby was now. Robb was right that about the baby being Jon. In retrospect, she was right when she told Robb him that it was Jon all those moons ago. Another thump was heard Rae looked up releasing Rhaegal's neck. Her eyes caught Rhaenys eyes. She moved over to her mother let her caress her face. She and Rhaegal take off. They were also now mated. Rae walked forward placing her hands on the stone curtain of embattlements of Dragonstone. The images she saw were flashing in her mind. Tears started to fall down her face. She did not know how long she was standing there. But felt around come around her shoulders.

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Robb asked.

"I'm fine," Rae said in shaking voice.

Rae turned in Robb's arms. He was dressed only in his robe and breeches. She cried into his chest taking comfort in an embrace. He quickly wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back trying to stop her crying. He finally made her look at him. He kissed her softly. She melted into that kiss.

"What did you see," Robb said.

"You were right, Rhaegar's and Lyanna's son is Jon," Rae muttered.

"How do you know," Robb asked.

"I saw it; someone showed me what happened, Robb. Your father did it to save Jon's life. Lyanna made him promise that no one would know. That why he claimed Jon as his own. I can't get that image out of my head," Rae said.

Robb just held her tighter to his chest. He knew that would not let Jon rot at the Wall now. But the battle took more prescient in Robb's mind. Once they took King's Landing and dealt with Cersei and mad son Joffery they would bring Jon into the fold. He knew that Rae was not telling him something but it was still too fresh in Rae's mind. He did not want to be in this state when he left for the battle.

* * *

Marinah made her way back from her baker husband Laroy shop. She carried with her two letters that her mother Luciya was brought to Laroy's shop from Lord Varys. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face with cap cover most of her hair. She was dress in simple patchwork cover gown. They did not have much but what they had they tried to share with the less fortunate. One barred Lord Varys seal the other had Dragon with chain breaking behind it with direwolf head with crown sealing the letter closed. She hides that letter closer to her chest. Knowing if anyone of Cersei spies saw her with the letter the fate that awaited her she did not want to think of.

On her way back she spotted Adrew Hersy a member of the city watch that guards the gates of King's Landing. He was a former Baratheon supporter but seeing King Joffery madness and lack of care the people had turned his view to a full fledge Targaryen supporter in secret for now. The truth was most of the city watch guards were now loyalist to the Targaryen and Stark family. They did not show it or else they would lose their jobs and most likely their heads. She made her way over to him as he conversed with another merchant. Adrew looked up noticing her.

"Marinah how is your husband," Adrew asked.

She smiled at him. She handed him the letter with dragon and direwolf seals on it. In a way that the seal was hidden by her hand and Adrew hand as he took it.

"He is well, he asked me to give this to you. Forgive me, I have to go you know there is a house to tend too," Marinah said.

"Of course, I will see you later," Adrew said turning back to the merchant.

Adrew stuck the letter into his doublet like it was nothing and went back to battering a price for a dagger with one of the blacksmiths.

Marinah quickly headed back toward her home with the letter that was for her house guest. In the months, and years since the start of war her house guest had become like a good friend to her and her mother. But as they knew was always their better.

* * *

Cersei stood in the courtyard of the Red Keep. Kathryn sat nearby with a maid assigned to her to spy on the girl. She was more naïve then Sansa was and she had already shared Joffery's bed. She was the perfect ploy to let her put ideas in her mad son's head. Cersei hoped soon that Kathryn belly would soon start to swell with Joffery child cementing the line of succession.

Cersei looked back at Kathryn with a distasteful look on her face. Before, she turned back to looking out of the Backwater Bay. She could tell something was up. She felt it all the way down in her bones. All her spies and the small council had reported the same thing that there were nothing and silence. Some even had the gall to say maybe they would not attack King's Landing. She nearly lost it when Grand Maester Pycelle suggested it. That was why he now rested in the Black Cells. She knew Raena Stone from her growing up beside Joffery. If there was one thing about Raena that Cersei knew about her was she did not start something she did not plan to finish. So them not attacking King's Landing were not a likely. She only hoped was that Daenerys and Raenera were fighting. Cersei had waited for some reaction for the blowing up of the Great Sept but there was nothing. The story that was spread was they were playing with Wildfire and blew themselves up. A story spread by her camp. She knew that small people did not believe it but she cared not for what the people thought. All that matter was her precious son.

"Your Grace, what do to think of cream colored gown with golden lions and stags on her wedding gown," the maid suggested.

Cersei turned to look at the maid. She moved over to where Kathryn sat. Kathryn made not reaction. She looked like she was resigned to her fate whether she liked it or not. She was smart on her part.

"I wish to speak to Kathryn alone," Cersei dismissed.

The maid bowed leaving the courtyard. They were left alone in the courtyard minus the few Kingsgaurds that were guarding Cersei. She took in Kathryn more closely. Kathryn did not meet Cersei's eyes she only looked down.

"What do you think of my son," Cersei asked.

"He is a great man and great king. I am honored to even be considered by him," Kathryn muttered the words ingrained in her head since her father imprisonment.

"You will wed as soon as the battle with these pretenders to the throne is dealt with. By then I hope that will have done your duty to my son, your soon to be husband, and King," Cersei said.

"I will do my best," Kathryn said.

"See that you do," Cersei threaten.

* * *

Marinah made her way inside her house. She closed the door locking it. She drew the curtains closed. She put her shopping on the table. Before, she made her way to room that house her house guest. She knocked on the door.

"My Lord, a letter from Lord Varys," Marinah said.

The door opened revealing a very much alive Ned Stark. He still was walking with a cane but he looked close to what he did when he entered the city. Marinah bowed her head handing him the letter.

"Thank you, Marinah," Ned said.

"You are welcome Lord Stark, venison stew will be supper if that is alright with you," Marinah said.

"That will be fine," Ned said heading back into his room to read the letter.

* * *

Jon made his way to where they were holding Allister Throne. He had long claw at his hip. He was followed by his to Kingsgaurds that were assigned to find Bran. That had taken to guarding him while they were at the wall. He took a deep breath before entering the room. His honor demanded that he be put to death but Jon also knew they need every man that they could spare. Allister looked up when Jon entered. He looked resigned to his death. Olly was tending to Allister. He looked over at Jon. Jon nodded for Olly to leave the room. Olly did so but stopped at door looking at the pair.

"Are you going to kill me Boy?" Allister asked.

"You planned a attack on your brothers of Night Watch. By all right and laws, as Lord Commander of Night Watch I should. But it would be unwise to do so also. We need every able body man in coming battle. And very few have your experience. So no .Ser Allister Throne I'm not here to kill you. I am going to warn you. I will be watching you. And I will not be so forgiving in the future. Betray the Night Watch again by any means and I will remove your head from your body," Jon said.

* * *

There will be more dragons, I have decided that all ready. But the question is where do you want the dragon eggs to come from or better question which mated pair do you want the eggs to come from? Oh, one more question what type of dragons do want them to be?


	87. Chapter 87

I own nothing

* * *

Rae and Daeny were on the beach of Dragonstone with Evalyne, her two daughters, Vellella, Eyme, and Syvina. Torrhen, Lyanna, and Lilliyan were splashing in the rolling surf. Rae stood behind them her gown was getting damp. She was laughing at her children reacted to the waves. The sounds of dragons flying overhead reach their ears. Torrhen looked at them with fascination. Lyanna and Lilliyan looked at them fearfully running and hugging their mother legs. Selaera circled again landing nearby her mother. Robb and Rae had not discussed the introduction to the dragons. But it looked like her decision was being taken from her. Rae knew in heart that Selaera, Rhaenys, or Visenya would never hurt her children. But were Selaera went now Drogon went and she was not so trusting of him. Right on cue, Drogon landed behind Selaera. Daeny gasp know what caused her to lock Rhaegal and Viserion up under the pyramid in Meereen. Drogon had killed a girl in Meereen. Torrhen was not afraid of either of the Drogon. If anything he toddled forward toward them. Rae quickly reached out catching him before he got too close. Selaera moved closer slowly sensing her Mistress reservation. Lilliyan and Lyanna peeked out from behind Rae's dress. Torrhen laughed and clapped his hands. Selaera looked at Rae before she placed her head in Torrhen reach. Torrhen hardly patted the scaly flesh of Selaera's head. Not the least bit afraid. Lyanna and Lilliyan moved forward patting Selaera arms and touching her wings. Drogon then moved closer to the girls. They looked at him with a slightly nervous look on their faces. He looked down at him. In that moment everything paused and waited with bated breath. It was like he could sense their dragon blood running through their veins. He then did something completely out of character. He lay down allowing the girls to climb all over him.

"I never seen him like this," Daeny said.

Rae set Torrhen down knowing they were not in any danger. Torrhen hugged Selaera. Selaera followed Drogon lead laying down allowing Torrhen to climb all over her. Daeny moved to stand next to Rae. They had a ghost of a smile on their faces. It was like what Targaryen of old children grew up with. They had a deep connection to the dragons and dragons with the children.

"My guess is that I think he sees them as his babies. Selaera is his mate. And she has claimed them as hers so, in turn, they are his. And he would never hurt anything of his. That or he senses the dragon blood in their bodies," Rae suggested as she watches her children play with Dragons ten times their size.

"I shocked you are so at ease with this, if they were mine I would be losing my mind," Daeny said.

"I trust Selaera with my life and lives of those who I hold dear. Besides they have been playing with direwolves since they were babies," Rae laughed.

* * *

A little while later a servant came to find them. Lyanna and Lilliyan were curled up by Drogon wing nearly asleep. Torrhen was still very much awake. He was climbing on Selaera's back. He came to an abrupt stop at sight of the large dragons.

"My Queen, Princess Daenerys, my ladies, a ship has been spotting less than a mile away. It bears the Tyrell sigil on one the flags. His Grace has already been informed. He is in his final council meeting before he leaves for battle. He suggested that you, your grace receive them," the servant suggested nervously.

"Thank you, we will be along in a moment," Rae replied.

"Your Grace," the servant said bowing before leaving them.

Rae came over taking Torrhen off Selaera's back. She nodded for Eyme and Syvina to get Lilliyan and Lyanna. They walked over to pick them up. But were met with Drogon growl and showing off his teeth. They quickly back up in fear. Daenerys then moved placing her hand on Drogon face. He relaxed under her touch. She moved picking up Lyanna and Lilliyan. They cuddled into their aunt's neck. Their little hands clasped onto her dress.

* * *

On their walked back Torrhen eyes caught sight of a rock formation. He reached for the rocks as if he could sense something was there.

"Mama, rock," Torrhen demanded.

"Yes, Torrhen sweetheart those are rocks," Rae reassured.

"No, me go rock," Torrhen demanded again.

Rae looked down at her determined little boy. She could see Robb's stubbornness. If you asked Robb it was her stubbornness. She shook her head. In her mind, the only Tyrell that would have the gall to come here at this point was Lady Olenna. And Rae did not want to deal with her right now. She had more pressing matters to attend to. So, she humored her little boy. Rae moved over to the rocks with Torrhen. Daeny was not far behind her. At first, they did not see anything out of the ordinary. Torrhen pointed to oddly shaped rock resting near the front the rock. It was dark gray nearly black and light gray nearly misty colored flecks. It was the same color of the rocks. The rock looked like it had scales. And that sand had covered the rock. Rae's eyes went wide when she looked where Torrhen pointed. It looked like a dragon egg. She never thought she would see one again. It blended into the rocks. It couldn't be Rae told herself.

"Eyme," Rae called.

Eyme was at her side instantly. Rae handed Torrhen to her. She then reached down touching the stone. She thought for a brief moment that it was just a stone shaped like an egg. But that thought was destroyed when she touched it. The same heat that radiated from Selaera's, Rhaenys's and Visenya's eggs radiated from the stone. She gently picked up the egg. She turned to Daeny. Daeny's eyes went wide when she saw what was in Rae's hand.

"Is that what I think it is," Daeny asked.

"Yes," Rae said.

Rae took back Torrhen cradling him on her hip. She handed the egg to Eyme. Eyme looked at her oddly. Why were they taking the egg shape rock back? She could not feel the heat coming off it. But she knew better than question her queen. Vellella moved closer to Eyme. She looked at the egg with a look of awe.

"Prince Torrhen is Lord of Light chosen one. His grace has found a dragon egg. The Lord of Light smiles upon us and coming battle. It is a good omen. Of the glorious victory he is sure to bless you with," Vellella said.

Daeny and Rae looked at other for a moment. They both had a ghost of a smile that played on their faces. They had heard many times that either of them could be Lord of Light chosen one. Finding a dragon egg meant nothing. But they would not argue with Vellella and her passionate declaration. Rae had read of at least three wild dragons that lived on Dragonstone before that Dance of Dragons. Dragons could change their sex. Those three were Cannibal who was black as coal and known for partaking of cannibalism, then was Sheepstealer who was muddy brown color he was the only one that ever took a rider, a woman by the name of Nettles and finally there was Grey Ghost who was misty gray color. He was most shy of the dragons. Cannibal was the only one that survived the dance of dragons. Some stories told of Nettles and Sheepstealer still being alive after the dance. They were never seen from again the last spotting of them was of them flying over the Bay of Crabs. No one knew where they went after that some say she flew out into the ocean until her Sheepstealer lost all stamina and drown. Yet others say that she picked up Daemon who survived his fall during the Dance of Harrenhal and that the two lovers disappeared from history.

* * *

Rae and Daeny made their way into the throne room of Dragonstone. Targaryen and Stark banners hung from the walls. There were a few Kingsgaurd standing by watching them progress toward the throne. There were two thrones by the throne one on each side of the throne. Rae took her seat on the throne. Daeny sat down to Rae's right. Rae took a deep breath before nodded toward Edric Strom to show Lady Olenna in.

"Get ready," Rae muttered.

"For what," Daeny asked.

Rae did not answer but put on the cold as stone look on her face. Daeny looked at Rae for a moment she could tell that Rae was preparing for war in her own way. She did not understand why but she was sure she would in moments. Lady Olenna entered approaching the throne her eyes judging her surroundings. Before, her eyes locked with Rae's eyes. She looked over to Rae's right with a questioning look on her face. As slowly a new plan formed in her head to get the Iron Throne. She came up to the steps before the throne bowing to Rae and Daeny.

"Your Grace, Your Grace," Lady Olenna said.

"Welcome to Dragonstone Lady Olenna. This is my sister Princess Daenerys "Stormborn". We welcome you our family ancestral home," Rae said diplomatically.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I am little shocked not to be greeted by his grace, King Robb." Lady Olenna commented.

"My husband is preparing to leave for battle shortly. He is busy going over last minute preparations," Rae said.

"Ah, makes sense, I was just discouraged not to hear a reply on my Grandson's marriage proposal to Lady Roslin Frey," Lady Olenna went on.

"Forgive our not swift reply we are fighting a war. Lady Olenna, I see no problem with your Grandson Loras marrying Lady Roslin Frey if he wishes to do so. In fact, I and his grace will attend his wedding once we head North returning his sister and mother back to Winterfell," Rae said.

Lady Olenna looked over to Daenerys. Daenerys could tell something was about to happen. She could sense her sister's nerves getting grated. She could see what Rae said get ready. Lady Olenna was out for one thing in this a better place for her family and more power.

"What of Princess Daenerys, she is unwed as well and in of a husband," Lady Olenna asked looking at Daeny.

"Daeny will marry when she sees fit. She was married once without her consent I will not do that to her again. She is not a virginal maiden in need of marriage to cement alliance," Rae said coldly in a way leaving no room for argument.

"Willas would be a lovely suitor for her," Lady Olenna tried to reason with them.

"It will be my choice who I marry as my sister has told you. I agree to meet Willas but that is all. If your grandson Willas is my chosen, then I will gladly welcome you and your family into my own. You will be family if that comes to that. But forgive me and my sister we have a battle to prepare for." Daeny started. She looked to Ser Jorah who was in the room. He looked at the pair of them in respect. "Ser Jorah will you be so kind to show Lady Olenna to her chambers," Daeny said.

* * *

Once Ser Jorah and Lady Olenna were out of earshot; Daeny turned to Rae with a look of horror on her face. Rae more jovial smile returned. Rae got up helping Daeny to her feet. Daeny took her hand.

"That woman is monster and greedy power hungry bitch," Daeny said.

"You should meet her granddaughter. They want me to betrothed one of my daughters to Margaery son Garth. They want to be in control and sit on the Iron Throne. Margery, I am pretty sure would try to kill me and marry Robb to be the Queen," Rae explained.

"I don't want anything to do with that vile family," Daeny said.

"For the record, Willas is nothing like the rest of his family. At least that what I heard, besides that will never come to pass," Rae reassured.

They head towards the chamber where Robb was preparing to leave in. They walked arm in arm. They were dress in nearly opposite colors. Rae was dressed in an icy color gown with silver dragons and direwolves sewn onto the bodice of the gown. Daeny was dressed in a black gown with red dragons on the bodice. They walked for a moment before they came to the chamber. Rae went to enter the room.

"Where you serious, when you said I could marry whomever I choose," Daeny asked.

"Yes, I am not like Viserys. I am not going to marry you off to suit my purpose. You were the Queen in Meereen by yourself why would need a man to dictate your life. Unless he is like Robb who sees me and him as equals. He values my opinion. Always has, really before I was married to him he made me a part of his council," Rae explained to Daeny.

Daeny smiled at her sister. It was clear to her that the love Rae held for Robb was true and deep set. It was made out of trust and loyalty. Something very few relationships she had seen was base on.

"I hope to experience that type of love again. I had it once with Khal Drogo. I loved him. And I've made some very poor choices because of that." Daeny said remembering what she did to try to save him.

There were near tears in her eyes. Rae laid a comforting hand on her face. There was a small hopeful smile on Rae's face. They locked eyes for a moment the blue eyes of Daenerys met the amethyst eyes of Raenera. A deep-seated understanding entered both of their minds it was fate that brought them together for a reason.

"You will," Rae said with the great conviction.

"Go say goodbye to your lover. I will see to the final details. I'm sure Tyrion has something he would like a ruler approval on," Daeny said with a smile.

* * *

Robb stood in the chamber that he shared with Rae. He had not seen her most of the day. Since, he saw her taking Torrhen, Lyanna, and Lilliyan to one the beaches of Dragonstone. He watched them play in the surf from one of the windows for a time before he had to focus on that task at hand. This was the moment they waiting for. He grabbed his arm bracers starting to tie them on. He did not look up as he heard the door open. Think it was his squire. The scent of winter roses reached his nose as he felt feminine hands take over tying his bracers. He knew that scent and hands. It was Rae. She finished tying the bracers kissing each of his hands. Before, she went on to help him tie his chest plate to his backplate. She kissed his back. Rest her head on his back wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Sweetheart," Robb said taking her hand and turning so she was cradled in his chest.

Rae looked up at him for a moment. There were tears that looked like they were about to fall. They misty look on her face nearly broke his heart. He leaned down capturing her lips in his lips. They pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other. He brought her hand up to his mouth kissing her knuckles.

"We both knew this day would come," Robb said.

"I know Robb, my love. I am worried about you. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. If the Gods take you from me," Rae said.

"Nothing will happen to me. But if the worst does happen, go seek Jon. And only Jon, I know my brother will protect you and our child like they were his own," Robb said.

"I wish you would let me come with you," Rae said wistfully.

"Into battle, Rae love, you are not a warrior. You have battle planning and defense down this is open warfare. I cannot risk anything happening to you. Besides, you are the one with the claim to Iron Throne. If we lost you we would lose everything," Robb argued.

"All the more reason I should be there. And we would not lose everything we still have Daeny," Rae countered.

"I know you and Daeny have grown very close in short amount of time. But believe me when I say she is not you. You grew up in Westeros. You know the people and customs. Daeny made have been born here but was raised in Essos." Robb started. He placed the belt that held his sword at his hip on. He looked back at Rae. She looked lost. He pulled back into his arms. He held her close. "I need you here safe. I cannot focus on this battle if I am worried about something happen to you. You are my wife and the mother of my children first and foremost, and a queen second. Let me handle this please," Robb finished.

"Okay," Rae gave in.

"Promise me you will not be at the battlefront," Robb said.

"I promise," Rae said.

* * *

Author note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have the next one done soon. But have to get in the right mindset so it may take time. I thank you all for your continuous support.


	88. Chapter 88

I own nothing

Author Note: First of all I wanted to say thank you for all your continuous support through reviews, follows, and favorites. I never dream to get this much support. Which leads me to my question I been pondering. I plan to do the war for the dawn still. I was going to place it separate story working title is Winter Fire: Winter's War. But recently I have been thinking of just continuing the story here. I want your thoughts. Leave your thoughts in review or PM me or do the poll on my profile. P.S. This may be the second to last chapter in this part.

* * *

Allister Throne sat in his small chamber for a long moment. There was something about Jon Snow or Stark's angry that sparked something in him. It reminded him of the Targaryen fire. That Rhaegar had that he admired in him. As so many did, how did this northern child have that Targaryen fire? A thought entered his mind that seemed so out there and so impossible. How could the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark be related to the Targaryens? That could only be possible if he was not the honorable Eddard Stark's son. He made up his mind he needed to speak to Maester Aemon.

* * *

Rae stood on the battlements of Dragonstone watching Robb's ships head off towards Kings Landing. Tyrion stood not far from her. The nervous feeling that filled Rae's stomach would not go away. His logic made sense. But to not use their greatest weapons made no sense to Rae. If it was just Rhaenys and Visenya he would take them because he knew they would obey him without question. But now that they were mated with Daeny dragons he did not know if Rhaegal and Viserion would listen to him. Whenever he left for a battle she was nervous but not like this. It could be because she knew how big of opponent that Cersei was. She knew what Cersei was capable of doing.

"He will come back," Tyrion said breaking the silence.

"Your sister will pay if he does not," Rae said gravely.

"She will pay regardless. He has Jaime and his best Kingsgaurds with him," Tyrion tried to reassure.

"Not his best." Rae started. She looked behind her to Ser Markas Dayne. Whom was the closest thing to Arthur Dayne that they had. He could duel wield. Tyrion caught her look. He looked at Markas Dayne. He was a formidable man not as formidable as Ser Rolland Strom or Smalljon Umber or Greatjon Umber for that matter. But what he lacked in size he made up with skill and power. He had to be constantly compared to his cousin who lost his life at Tower of Joy at the hands of Ned Stark. They all knew the story. It was kinda fitting that Robb left his best swords man and knight to protect his queen and love. Tyrion eyes lifted to Rae's eyes. "You know better than anyone what she is capable of. And she has people behind her that have great power. Yes, Joffery is mad but Cersei isn't. She will do whatever she has to keep her power. Even if that means killing everyone," Rae revealed.

"Cersei would not do that," Tyrion tried to assure himself that they did not just send his brother and those men to certain death. But even to his ear, it did not sound right.

Rae rested her hands on the battlement as Drogon and Selaera flew over head. She turned her head ever so slightly. Tyrion stood in his spot.

"She blew up the great Sept because she felt like it. Leave me," Rae said.

Tyrion walked away looked back at her for a long moment. He prayed to all the gods that Robb would return because he knew if he did not the Queen that he came to care about would be no different than his sister. He looked to the only Kingsguard that remain to watch Dragonstone and over her.

"Keep her safe Ser Markas," Tyrion said.

"I will not anything befall our queen," Ser Markas replied.

Rae turned looking at them for a moment before turning back to watching the ship disappear from view. The six dragons circled and danced over the waters near Dragonstone.

* * *

Robb look over toward Dragonstone like he could feel Rae's eyes on him. There parting was different from the other partings. Her nerves were greater than even when she with child. He could defeat the Lannister army he could take King's Landing. In part, he knew it was because he never faced Cersei. And Rae knew Cersei. Tyrion and Jaime had warned him about Cersei. Seven Hells, Jaime was by his side. Tyrion had thought that once the gates were open they started to take back King's Landing that the common people would start an uprising adding to his numbers. He looked over to his left as shadow cover the deck of the ship. He smiled when he saw Rhaenys and Rhaegal flying together dancing with each other. Then moment later Drogon and Selaera flew over the deck of the ship. Then Visenya and Viserion flew over like they were saying good bye. They all turned back heading back to Dragonstone.

"It's hard isn't it Stark," Jaime said.

"Does it get easier Kingslayer," Robb joked.

"Not really." Jaime started he sat on a barrel on the deck. He was sharpening his sword. His eyes traveled over to where Smalljon Umber stood. He had the same look on his face that Robb had. He had witnessed the parting of Sansa and Smalljon. If was the most improper he ever saw the Stark girl. "Not if you really love them. You tell yourself that you are protecting them by doing this or that but the parting is always the hardest. Leaving Evalyne with Reyanna and Joanna was the hardest thing I ever did," Jaime revealed.

The Hound made a sound of disapproval. Everyone looked over to the Hound. He placed his sword away. He stood up.

"You are telling me Kingslayer that you don't love killing. You have to admit that it was great shoving your sword through the mad king," The Hound said.

"It was," Jaime said.

"All men enjoy killing. It brings the beast out them," The Hound finished.

"You have to admit that there is nothing better than sex after the battle," Bronn said.

* * *

Rae sat in the map room. She was staring at the pieces on the board. Trying to make sure every I was dotted and t was crossed in their plan. Everything seemed to be in place. She looked to where the wall was at. She did not tell Robb that Jon would likely have to be reborn in the fire like Daeny and she was. And there was coming threat of the white walkers. She had seen them not once now but twice now. She knew they were focused on Kings Landing. But she now questioned if that was the right course of action. The question what do about Jon still plagued her mind.

"Rae, are alright," Daeny asked.

"I am fine Daeny I miss him already," Rae said.

"I understand that. When Khal Drogo was in battle I missed him and wished for his safe return. Maybe not at first but later in our relationship," Daeny said.

Daeny looked at all the pieces on the board. It was clear to her what Rae and Robb had done. She picked up the dragon piece smiling at him. It was something that only Viserys talked about retaking their birthright.

"You have conquered Westeros like our ancestor," Daeny said in awe.

"We have, you are part of my family Daeny and our family has retaken Westeros," Rae said.

"We are quite like Rhaenys and Visenya we are just missing Aegon," Daeny joked.

Rae looked up her a moment. Daeny looked like she expected Rae to say something witty about want to be known as one of them. But that was not what Daeny got. Rae rose from her seat. She took a dragon figure from the board. She walked up to where the Wall was at. She had never told Daeny about her dreams and visions. The only people who knew about them was Robb. Maester Davith had a clue but nothing that was admitted. He had treated her after her first vision of the white walkers. She looked at the wall for a long moment as Jon birth replayed in her mind. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked at Daeny placing the dragon at the Wall.

"We are not," Rae admitted.

"What are you talking about? Tyrion explained Maester Aemon is at the wall but really don't see him as Aegon," Daeny questioned.

"I am not talking about Maester Aemon. I am talking about our brother's son," Rae said.

"Aegon died in King's Landing at the hands of Mountain," Daeny argued.

"I'm not talking about Aegon. I am talking about his son with Lyanna Stark," Rae said.

Daeny eyes went wide. That was impossible. She looked at Rae like she thought that was she was kidding her. But the look on Rae's face was not a kidding face. She was serious.

"Who is he?" Daeny asked.

"He grew up like me. He does not know the truth. He grew up believing that he was the bastard son of Eddard Stark. For the longest time, he was known as Jon Snow. Recently Robb named him his heir until Torrhen is of age. So now he is Jon Stark. In reality, he is Jon Targaryen son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. Rhaegar married Lyanna and loved her. She died shortly after giving birth to Jon. If he has a name Targaryen I do not know it. They have not shown me. But know this now, we need him. This war is not the end," Rae revealed.

"You have visions liked Daenys the dreamer," Daeny said.

Rae was silent for a time as the White Walkers came to the forefront of her mind. Daenys the dreamer saw the Doom of Valeria. Rae did not think of herself like Daenys the dreamer. She knew in her mind that someone was showing her things that she needed to know. But then again she had seen Rhaegar and Lyanna in her dreams. She saw herself taking Kings Landing on a back of dragon when she touched Selaera's egg. Then was this another event like the Doom.

"What have you seen?" Daeny asked.

"Winter… White Walkers…Wights…Night… Death… the doom of us all. Azor Ahai the prince or princess that was promised, it's more than one person I know it but it keeps showing me the Wall. Rhaegar keeps tell me the Dragon has three heads. I have a dreadful feeling that Jon will have to die to be reborn in fire." Rae paused for a moment. She looked over at Daeny who had a shocked look on her face. She laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I haven't told Robb. He grew up with Jon like he was his brother. I cannot do that to him," Rae said.

Tears poured down Rae's face. Daeny pulled her into a tight hug. She had seen so much in Qarth with her battle with warlocks. But nothing like what Rae had seen. The way she trailed off after each single word she uttered at the beginning. It told Daeny that Rae had seen things that haunted her to this day. She could only imagine what she had seen.

"We will overcome this together," Daeny soothed. She ran a hand down Rae's curls trying to calm her down. She looked up at the board for a moment. "All three of us," Daeny whispered her eyes locked on the wall where her brother child was at her likely husband.

* * *

Jon stood on top of the Wall with Sam. They were near the horn. Night had fallen snow was blowing around them. Sam looked over to Jon. Ser Torrhen stood not far behind them. A lot the Stark soldiers were sleeping at the moment waiting for the call to duty. Ser Torrhen had order once Jon told him of the coming threat that men write for ever man come to the Wall. None had shown up as yet. He hoped that they would come in time.

"What was she like?" Sam asked.

"She had red hair," Jon said after trying to describe her.

"Oh? How big were her feet?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to say," Jon asked a little mad.

"I want to you to tell me what it was like to have someone to be with someone. To love someone and have them love you back. We're all gonna die a lot sooner than I'd planned. You're the closest I'll ever get to knowing," Sam explained.

"So you and Gilly never?" Jon asked.

"No, she just had a baby. And she never offered," Sam told him.

"But if she had you would have?" Jon paused looking at Sam for a moment. "You'd have broken your vows?" Jon asked.

"The interesting thing is our vows never specifically forbid intimate relations with women," Sam explained.

"What?" Jon asked shocked.

"I shall take no wife' yes, that's in there. There no denying that. "I shall father no children"' it's very specific. But what our vows have to say about other activates is open to interpretation," Sam said.

"I don't think Ser Allister cares much for interpretations," Jon said.

"You're the Lord Commander now," Sam argued.

"Go to bed Sam," Jon said.

"He is right Lord Stark," Ser Torrhen joked.

"You too, Ser Torrhen," Jon ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Commander Stark," Ser Torrhen laughed.

* * *

Darkness had fallen on King's Landing Robb and his men all started to come to the gates. He just hoped that Rae's and Tyrion's plan worked. That they could get inside without drawing attention until it was too late. Robb's eyes met of the guard. The guard smiled lighting a signal fire. Soon all around the gates began to open. Robb watched as Lannister soldier came forward like was going to alert the crown his neck was snapped quickly by city watch guard.

* * *

Rae sat in her chambers. She was praying to all the gods that their plan was working. A knock sounded on the door. Rae turned looking over her shoulder. Daeny stood there dressed in battle armor looking armor. Since revealing her dreams to Daeny she had told her all of them she had seen.

"Come with me," Daeny said.

Rae followed her sister to the beach. They stayed in the shadows. Rae looked at Daeny with an odd look on her face. They came to where the dragons were roosting. Drogon came over to Daeny presenting his wing for the climb up. Rae looked at Daeny oddly. Selaera followed suit present her wing for Rae to climb up.

"What are we doing," Rae asked.

"We going to take King's Landing with Dragon Fire," Daeny said.

"But I promise Robb I would not be on the battlefield," Rae said.

"You are a dragon. We are dragons are we not?" Daeny asked. Rae nodded her head. Daeny looked at Rae. "Then are you going to allow a wolf to dictate to you what you can do? You said you saw yourself on a dragon flying over King Landing when a battle raging under you. Besides who said anything about you being on the battlefield," Daeny said.

Rae thought about Robb needing help defeating Cersei. And what would be the quickest way to do it. She braced herself for the argument that they would happen after. At least she could protect him this way. But never the less she climbed up on to the back of Selaera. Rae looked over to Daeny nodding her head. They both issued the order to fly. Selaera and Drogon took off toward Kings Landing. Rhaegal and Rhaenys and Visenya and Viserion quickly followed suit.

* * *

Ser Allister Throne was on his way to see Maester Aemon. He knew that he was most likely in the library. He knew it was a matter of time before the wildling attacked. He was under constant watch. He caught the eyes of Ser Torrhen Karstark as he came into the courtyard. There was something in his eyes as he watched him that unnerved him. It was like he could see through him. Suddenly the sound of horning beginning blown was heard. He thankfully was armed. He headed toward the lift at the same time that Ser Torrhen did. They reached it at the same time. Once they made to the top of the Wall. They saw the largest fire the North had ever seen.

"To Arms," Allister yelled.

* * *

Cersei walked toward her chambers. Qyburn was walking with her. They were talking about the preparation that needed to be made as soon as possible before the coming attack. Unaware what was transpiring in the heart of her city. A soldier ran up to her. He had blood covering his Lannister armor. There was a bloody gash on his face. He was stopped by a Kingsguard of Joffery.

"We are under attack," The soldier cried.

"That is impossible, our wall would not fall this fast," Cersei said looking at the man.

"Our walls have not fallen the gates are open. The Young Wolf and his direwolf are taking any soldier that near him. Not to mention all of his armies have taken corner by corner the city. He being lead to Red Keep by your brother and The Hound," the soldier told her.

"Which brother?" Cersei asked in horror.

"Ser Jaime," the soldier said before he fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out his back.

"Get me Lord Varys, alert the King and send the full force out to stop them," Cersei yelled at the guards.

* * *

Cersei paced in the small council chamber. Joffery was in the room. He looked mad as ever he was pacing also like caged lion. This had to be what Elia Martell must have felt like when the sack of King Landing happened. Her eyes landed on Lord Varys and Qyburn.

"How did this happen?" Cersei roared.

"It appears the city watch has switch side with blowing up of Great Sept," Qyburn told her.

"I want their heads every one of them. They are traitors. I will decorate the spikes with all their head. The Yong Wolf and his Direwolf included," Joffery roared.

"We are outnumbered at least 1,000 to one your Grace. How do think we will beat them back. It may be wise to surrender," Lord Varys said.

"Surrender is not happening. I am the King" Joffery roared.

"Yes, you are my precious boy," Cersei reassured.

"The only good news is that there been no sighting of six dragons yet," Qyburn told her.

"When in the Seven Hells did it become six dragons? Mother," Joffery raged.

"The Dragon Queen called for her sister Daenerys that your father tried to kill and failed numerous times," Cersei spun it so sound like Robert was the reason this was happening.

A noise, that none of them had heard before, reached their ears. They all moved to the window. They watched in horror as six full-size dragons danced above the Red Keep. Two split off from the group flying toward where Great Sept was located. They blew fire taking out any that stood in their way.

"Seven Hells," They all but Lord Varys muttered.

"Perhaps, surrender is best option," Lord Varys said.

Cersei turned and looked at Varys with a look that reminded people of death. They had started work on a plan to deal with dragons. But nothing was ready yet. And what was near completion was in the middle of Stark control area of King's Landing now. Joffery looked up at Drogon and Selaera in awe and horror. For all the stories about the dragons, none truly believe that they were real. But seeing them was something of wonder.

"Get out," Cersei ordered Lord Vary in a deadly tone.

* * *

Robb was deep in battle soldiers of the crown. He was fighting way toward the Red Keep. Thus far the people had not risen up like they had hoped they would do so. But they still outnumbered the soldiers. They passed the blown up Sept of Baelor. The destruction was still fresh. Robb looked to Jaime. The sound caught their attention. They braced themselves for a fight. Arrow flew toward them they took cover by building.

"Which way is Red Keep," Robb asked.

Jaime nodded his head toward the direction of the arrows were flying. Suddenly the arrows stopped as the roar of dragons was heard. They were followed by screams. And the sound of bubbling reached their ears. Robb looked skyward he spied Rhaenys and Rhaegal. Then look towards the Red Keep. There were Selaera and Drogon. They were circling it like they own it. In fact, Drogon landed on towers climbing down and picked up a soldier throwing him in the air. The man was caught by Visenya. That could mean that Viserion were here somewhere. They took this moment to take off toward the Red Keep. They killed any man that stood in their way.

* * *

The Wall was under complete siege. Sam made his way were Jon held the Wall. Jon looked for a moment at Sam when he arrived.

"What are you doing up here?" Jon asked.

"The Wildlings are over the Walls. Ser Allister's fallen. The Castle won't stand much longer," Sam told him.

"Edd you have the Wall," Jon ordered.

Edd looked very concerned and unsure what to do. He looked to Jon to the two guards that guarded Jon's back. It was Northern men and Men of Night's watch manning the wall.

"If they try the mammoths again drop fire on them. If the climbers get too high drop scythe on them," Jon told Edd.

Jon and Sam walked back toward the lift at a fast pace. Jon grabbed Longclaw on his way. Men started to follow him. Ser Tobas and Ser Torrhen looked ready for a fight Ser Torrhen more so than Ser Tobas.

"Come, Brother, Now fight with me!" Jon yelled.

He was a natural born leader. It was like Robb lead his army to Ser Tobas and Ser Torrhen.

Edd looked at men left with him.

"Might as well enjoy our last night, right boys? Light the fuckers up! Nock! Draw! Loose!" Edd ordered.

* * *

In the lift, Jon looked to Sam. It was filled with Stark Soldiers and brothers of Night Watch. The carnage that greeted them was like being in open warfare.

"I don't want you out there," Jon said.

"You cannot protect me forever. There won't be anywhere to hide if the Castle falls," Sam argued.

Jon reached for a key. He turned handing it to Sam. He looked at Sam for a moment as the lift got closer to the ground.

"I need him more than I need you," Jon told him.

Jon opened the lift jumping off the lift and rolling. He started to cut down any man that stood in his way. Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas looked at each other.

"He is a Wolf" Ser Torrhen said.

"I say he's more like a dragon," Ser Tobas said remembering Rae's ruthless nature in battle before they jumped out following Jon.

Sam once the lift was down he ran to where Ghost was kept. He nearly was shot with a flaming arrow. He opened a door. Ghost look at him for a moment.

"Jon needs you," Sam said.

That was all that needed to be said. Ghost took out of the room ripping the neck out of Wildling. Jon and Ghost almost moved like one.

* * *

Robb made his way into the Red Keep with his men and Greywind by his side. Greywind tackled the guard in the Red Keep ripping his throat out. Lord Varys was in the throne room standing by the Iron Throne. He bowed to him.

"Your Grace they are in the small council chamber," Lord Varys told them.

He quickly pointed to where Cersei and Joffery were at. A roar of a dragon and the sound of a dragon landing on the Red Keep reach everyone ears. Robb nodded towards Jaime, The Hound, and Smalljon Umber. Bronn stood by Robb's side along with Ser Barristan Selmy. He turned looking at Rae as she slid off the back of Selaera.  
Their eyes locked. She took in his blood soaked armor and dirty covered face. She had tears of relief falling down her face. He was angry that she disobeyed him at the same time he was glad she did. She ran to him throwing herself into his arms. His blood cover hands reach her face. They locked lips in a passionate anger filled kiss. It was like a wolf claiming his mate or dragon claiming her mate. The blood on his armor soaked her gown. They pulled apart blood from his hands were on her cheeks from where he held her face.

"Let go of me, I am your King. I will have your heads for this," Joffery roared as he was carried out by The Hound.

"What do you want to do with this," The Hound asked.

"Throw him in a black cell, he will face public trial and execution," Rae started.

"Like what he did to my father only this time the man that passes the sentence will swing the sword," Robb finished.

The Hound nodded and dragged the boy away. Next to come out was Smalljon Umber he was dragging Qyburn who put no fight he looked like he was resigned to his fate. Ser Barristan grabbed Qyburn other arm and helped Smalljon lead him to black cells. Finally, Jaime came out carrying a half crazed Cersei. She had tears pouring down her face. She fought him but at the same time was begging him to kill her.

"Kill me please, Jaime, just do it. We can be together in death, won't we? Just kill me," Cersei muttered

Jaime's eyes went to Rae's eyes. He made a vow to kill Cersei once he saw the wildfire rising from King's Landing. He was waiting for her to nod her head. He dropped her in front of them. She scrambled to her knees still begging him.

"Please kill me," Cersei pleaded.

"What do you want me to do with her Your Grace," Jaime asked Rae paying no mind to Cersei pleads.

"Take her to Black Cells, she will share in her son's fate," Rae ordered.

"Welcome home, my queen," Lord Varys said.

"Thank you Lord Varys," Rae said.

Robb took her hand. She looked at him he locked lips with her again. Before dragging her away in the opposite direction that small council chamber was at.

"What did I tell nothing like a woman after the battle," Bronn said with a laugh.


	89. Chapter 89

I own nothing

Author Note: Thank you for all your support. I wanted to let you all know that I have just decided to continue the story here. There will no sequel it will just be a continuation of Winter Fire. It was the poll winner with 63% of the vote. Hope you all love this chapter as much as I do.

* * *

Robb and Rae lay lazily on a bed in her old chamber in King's Landing. They were both nude as the day they were born. She ideally was tracing designs on his chest as she lay on her stomach. Her butt was only cover with a sheet. The same sheet covered Robb's lower body. He held her close. His one hand was tangled in her dark curls.

"Marry me," Robb muttered looking lovingly at her.

"We are married," Rae teasing laughed.

"I mean by new gods," Robb said seriously.

Rae stopped laughing for a moment. Looking at his face, he was serious. She smiled locking lips with his. He pulled away from her as she nodded her head yes. She kissed his chest. They quickly pulled on clothes.

* * *

Rae smiled dragged him in the direction that leads to a secret passage. She pulled him along to a secret passage way. He followed her willingly laughing like to lovesick teenagers. She came to where all the dragons' skulls were located. He paused for a moment looking around the chamber. It was all the dragon skulls that use to decorate the throne room.

"Are these what I think they are," Robb asked.

"Yes, come on," Rae said leading him toward the black cells.

They came to the cell that housed The High Septon. He coughed and looked afraid as the door was open. He was shocked to see Robb and Raenera half dressed. Their hair was messed up like they just had sex.

"Are you here to kill me," The High Septon asked.

"On the contrary High Septon Sterlan, we are here to free you," Rae said.

"As long as you agreed to marry us," Robb said.

"Robb," Rae said shocked playfully hitting his chest.

The High Septon Sterlan looked at her closely. His memory was peaked when he met her eyes. A smile crossed her face. He knew those eyes anywhere. He moved forward taking her hands. He was dirt cover and look like he had seen better days. He looked so happy to see her.

"By the Seven, Raena Stone, I did not think I would ever see you again," The High Septon said.

"It's Raenera Targaryen or Stark now. We were married by the Old Gods. We only wish to marry by Faith of Seven as well," Rae told him.

"And what's your name Son," The High Septon asked.

"Robb Stark," Robb said.

"Son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark, the Young Wolf himself. You have fallen for a dragon," The High Septon said.

"I have from the moment my father betrothed us," Robb confessed.

"Then I see no reason why I cannot marry you both," The High Septon said.

Robb looked behind him the guard that stood behind them. He came forward unlocking the chains that were attached to The High Septon wrists. Once, he was freed. He nodded to Robb and Rae to face one another. They did so with smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

Lord Varys made his way the blood soaked streets. The people were in an uproar that was being calmed by Ser Jaime, Greatjon Umber, and the rest of Robb's commanders. He saw His Grace drag Her Grace to no doubt have his way with her. With any luck, she will soon fall pregnant again giving the crown spare son to continue the line. He was on his way to see Lord Stark. He knocked three times on the door. Laroy barely opened the door. He had a sword in his hands. He was not of fighter. He was a larger man with dark beard and dark short hair.

"Laroy, I am here to see Lord Stark," Lord Varys said.

"Be careful, you never know who will hear you," Laroy cautioned.

"We don't have to worry anymore," Lord Varys said looking skyward where the dragons circled and danced over King's Landing.

Lord Eddard met him in the small living room. He was cleaning his sword. That looked like it was blood soaked. It was amazing that father and son fought in the same battle and neither knew that they were in the same battle.

"Lord Varys," Ned said.

"I came to inform you that you will be presented to Our Queen in the morrow, after the trial and execution of Joffery and Cersei. Which will take place in the afternoon," Lord Varys said.

"Yes, I saw the six dragons flying over head. I am just happy that the war is over. And I can go home and see my family again," Ned confessed

"Your family will arrive tomorrow morning. Welcomed to the capital by her grace herself and lead to Red Keep where they will be staying until they with you return the North," Lord Varys said.

"Why would they be coming here?" Ned questioned.

"They were one of Our Queen's greatest supporters. You son, Robb, himself lead the assault on King's Landing. They will be welcomed to the capital to celebrate the great victory that happened here," Lord Varys said.

"He will be honored no doubt. How long before we have a new King sitting on the throne just like Robert. That is only using Raenera to have the Iron Throne," Ned said.

"You may be happily shocked with her marriage," Lord Varys said.

* * *

Robb and Rae kissed other practically ran back toward Rae's chamber. They came to the room with dragon skulls. They broke away from each other for a moment. She gave him a lust filled kiss. Before, she danced away from him smiling coyly at him casting a come hinter look. She motioned him to follow her toward the largest of the skulls. He followed her willing into the darkness. She lit a torch near the largest of the skulls. The skull was revealed completely. It was the size of Drogon and Selaera's skull.

"Balerion," Rae said in awe.

"The Black Dread," Robb said.

"My father took me down here a time or two when I loved the stories about the dragons. And want to know my true family history. He did it when Robert was not down here with his whores of course. Balerion was always my favorite," Rae said touching the skull.

Robb smiled at her looking down. His eyes caught a sight that looked like large cross bow down away point at the skull. He moved away from Rae as she loving pet the skull. She was reliving her memories with her father. He uncovered the bow. It was clear it was designed to kill a dragon. It was not complete. That was clear but it was close.

"Rae come here," Robb said.

Rae turned and looked at him. She gasped as she saw the crossbow on wheels. She moved toward in him in a trace. She touched the weapon.  
"Qyburn," Rae said with a shake in her voice.

"What," Robb asked.

"It is who not what, he was the third person that was dragged from the small council chambers. Varys wrote to me about him. I told him to keep eye on him but I never dreamed that he would be this smart and talented. He was expelled from Maester order. I have not a clue why. If he has started this what else has he done," Rae asked worriedly.

"We will find out in morning, I promise you, sweetheart. Let get back to our chamber's," Robb said.

"You mean my chambers. Our chambers will be prepared by tomorrow. Once we remove all the Lannister trapping and Baratheon trappings. And we replaced them with Stark and Targaryen trappings," Rae said.

They started to head back to their chambers. They were walking at a brisk pace. She looked coyly over at him with a smile on her face. Robb looked at her with a wolf like look. Before, he stopped walking. She came to stop a moment later. She turned and look at him.

"You disobeyed me, I believe you need to be punished," Robb said teasingly.

Rae looked at him for a moment taking him seriously for second before she caught on to his game. She moved forward until she was nearly right up to his chest. She innocently looked up at him slowly walking her fingers up his chest. She bit her bottom lip before she answered him.

"How are you going to punish me, My King," Rae asked coyly looking up at him with a completely innocent look on her face.

Robb laughed throwing her over his shoulders. Her giggles echoed through the large room. She playfully wriggled on his shoulders. He playfully hit her bottom. She let out a surprised yelp as he carried her away.

* * *

The next morning, Jon and Sam came into the courtyard of the wall. They were alone. The Kingsgaurds at the Wall were asleep or caring for their injured. The other men of the Night Watch were dealing with the mess of the battle left behind.

"We held them off," Sam said.

"For one night," Jon said.

"This is a great victory," Sam told Jon.

They came down the stairs. Jon stopped looking out of the courtyard that was soaked in blood. He shook his head.

"A Great victory? Mance was testing our defenses. He almost made it through. And he has more giants. He has more mammoths. He has 1,000 times as many of man as us. Even with the Soldiers sent to retrieve Bran. They will hit us again tonight," Jon said certain that was going to happen.

Jon and Sam walked the rest down the courtyard. He was heading to the gate. He looked sideways at to Sam.

"Maybe we can hold them off for a day or two, but we'll never beat them," Jon finished.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Going to find Mance," Jon answered

"You can't do that," Sam argued.

"The wildling army is only an army because of Mance. He united 100 warring tribes without Mance, they lose their leader. They lost their purpose. They go back to fighting each other. Scatter back to their homes," Jon said.

"Without Mance? You're going to kill him?" Sam asked shocked.

"I'm gonna try" Jon answered.

"They'll never let you within 100 yards of him. And even if they did, even if you managed to kill him…" Sam started.

"They'll kill me?" Jon finished. They paused outside the door to the gate. He looked at Sam with a look. "If I don't go they'll kill me anyway. They'll kill the rest of us too." Jon said with a sigh.

"They won't just kill you. They'll boil you, flay you, make it last days," Sam argued.

"You're right. It's a bad plan. What's your plan?" Jon asked.

Jon looked at Sam. Sam had no answer for him. He had nothing as much as he hated it was the best plan.  
They headed to the outer gate. They found the bodies of the giant and Grenn and the men Jon sent to hold the gate. Jon knelt down by Grenn.

"They held the gate. Get some brothers down here to help you. We need to burn the bodies," Jon said closing Grenn eyes.

They reached the outer gate. Jon paused and looked at Sam.

"Raise the outer gate. Then lower it again as soon as I'm out." Jon told him.

Sam motioned for them to open the outer gate. Jon started to take off Longclaw.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I promised Mormont I'd never lose it again. In case I don't come back," Jon said handing him the sword.

Jon started out to beyond the wall.

"Jon," Sam started. Jon looked at him. "Come back," Sam said.

* * *

Rae came into the Throne room of the Red Keep on her way to nursery were Torrhen, Lyanna, and Lilliyan were at. Her eyes landed on the Iron Throne. The people were rejoicing at the victory. Rae's hair was down around her shoulders on her head the crown that burnt with her. Her gown was pale gray with silver direwolves and dragons embroidered on to the gown. The morning light reflected on her face illuminating her face. Servants were placing up the Targaryen and Stark Banners. Starlight was by her side. They were preparing for the trial of Cersei and Joffery Lannister. Rae slowly walked forward. There was still a part of her that believed the chair was cursed. By all rights, it belonged to Jon. She knew she had to at least offer the throne to him. It was after all his birthright. They had every person she trusted looking for proof that he was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. She did not want to take that legacy away from him or Daenerys. Could she really take that legacy away from her children? Rae moved up the stairs towards the Iron Throne. Ser Markas and the Hound were not far behind her. She took a deep breath running her free hand along the metal in deep thought. She moved until she was standing completely in front of it. Looking at from top to bottom, she turned taking a deep breath. Before, she finally sat down on the Iron Throne.

* * *

That was where Robb found her sitting on the Iron throne. He was wearing a crown he hated but he knew he had to wear it for the trial. He was dressed in something similar to what he wore to Margaery and Edmure wedding. His sword was on his hip. He was followed in by Ser Rolland Strom and Ser Barristan Selmy.

"I thought you said it was cursed," Robb teased coming up to kissing her.

"It is" Rae started kissing him back.

Robb noticed a look on her face. She looked near tears. She was not sure what to do. There were tears in about to fall from her Amethyst eyes that remind Robb so much of his son's eyes. He hated to see his children eyes filled with tears just as much as he hated to Rae's eyes filled with tears.

"I cannot do it," Rae confessed.

"Rae sweetheart you don't have to," Robb said.

"How are we going to pay off the Iron Bank if we don't? But I cannot deprive our children of their birthright. Not to mention Jon, it is his birthright," Rae said softly.

"Many Targaryen graced that Throne. Yes, your father was mad and did horrible things. But there were many Targaryen kings that did great things. We could ask the Tyrell for the money they are the second richest family in Westeros,"

"They will want something," Rae joked.

"They always do. A seat on small council maybe or we could set up a marriage alliance," Robb said finally realizing how to play the game.

"Or the Martells they are third richest family. It also would show good favor to them for keeping Myrcella alive during the war," Rae suggested.

"There still a chance that we can find where Baelish hid the money,"

"A slim chance… if we are keeping it we will need another throne made,"  
"Whatever for,"

"We rule together, neither of us is higher than the other. I cannot see you sitting on this throne…"Rae trailed off.

Robb gave her a very wolf like look. His arms came around her lifting her bottom off the throne. She let out a little squeal as he lifted her off throne. Ser Markas smiled at the pair of them. The Hound looked at the pair in shock but he guessed it was better than Robert and Cersei. At least Robb and Raenera seemed to be truly in love with each other. He sat down placing Rae on his lap. Robb attacked her neck with kisses. Rae started to laugh.

"Your Graces, we are ready when you are," Tyrion said.

Rae looked at Robb with a sigh. They both knew this moment was coming. Evalyne was watching the children and Shireen and Tommen. They did not need to see any more death than they had seen before. Sansa was helping her she said she had no desire to see the blood task. It was no place for a lady. A queen yes but a lady never.

* * *

They came right outside of the Red Keep where the trail was to take place. Greywind and Starlight were by their master's side. The dragons were circling over the stage. Arya, Catelyn, and Daeny were chatting. The people started to cheer as Rae and Robb came out arm in arm. A Stark soldier stood by with Ice. Tyrion looked up at the dragons. He looked over to Jaime. Jaime looked unease about what was about to happen.

"Bring me Joffery," Robb ordered.

Joffery was lead out in chains. He fought the men that held his chains. He was half crazed. He eyes landing on Rae's dead eyes.

"You are nothing more than a bastard," Joffery spat out toward her.

Robb came forward punching him causing him to fall. He spat out blood. He looked up at Rae to taunt her.

"Having your husband fight your battles for you," Joffery commented.

Rae looked over to Robb with a nod. He nodded back toward her. He moved forward motioning for the men to place Joffery on the chopping block. Robb walked over taking Ice from the sheath. He stood near Joffery but not too close. He bowed his head over the sword.

"Joffery Hill you stand guilty of the crime of high treason against the crown. Here in the sight of Gods and men, I, Robb Stark first of his name, King in the North, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb said.

"You are no king I am the King," Joffery said.

Robb looked to Rae. She looked skyward. Selaera landed on the stage. It made all the common people jump back. Drogon flew over head close to her but not too close.

"Dracarys," Rae said.

Selaera started to blow fire on Joffery. His screams echoed through the crowd. He skin boiled started to melt off. But, right before his heart stopped Selaera stopped blowing fire taking off in the sky. At the moment Robb removed his head with a single swing of Ice. The crowd cheered as they were sprayed with blood. Tyrion and Jaime let out deep sigh they knew this was coming but it was still family. It was harder for Jaime that was his son even if he never really cared for him like a father should. Cersei was led out next. She looked at the body of her son and nearly collapsed. She was lead over to where Rae and Robb stood stone face. She looked out the crowd in distaste. She knew she lost at this point. But she was grasping at straws trying to figure a way out of this.

"Cersei Lannister you stand guilty of the crime of high treason against the crown. Here in the sight of Gods and men, I, Robb Stark first of his name, King in the North, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Robb said.

A spark came into Cersei eyes as she thought of something. It would spare her life for a day or so.

"This is not a fair trial. So I demand a trial by combat," Cersei said raising her emerald eyes to meet Rae's Amethyst eyes in challenge.

Rae stepped forward. So she was standing completely next to Robb. Her eyes never leaf Cersei eyes not backing down. Cersei quickly realized the girl that she knew was gone. The true Raenera Targaryen stood before her. She was queen just as much as Cersei was a queen maybe even more so.

" I could take a page from my father book declaring fire to be my champion. But that would prove I can be as mad as he was. So, I will grant it." Rae started.

Rae's eyes traveled to Jaime who was waiting with bated breath. Her eyes were questioning him would he do this for her. He nodded his head. She knew she could not do that to him. Her eyes then traveled to her husband.

"I name my husband as the crown champion," Rae finished.

"Jaime will you stand for me," Cersei called desperately.

Jaime looked in deep thought. He was debating if it was the right thing to do. He met Cersei eyes the eyes of the woman he once loved. He knew he had no chose.

"I will," Jaime said with a sigh in his voice.

"Lead her away," Robb and Rae ordered.

* * *

Robb and Rae came back to the throne room. Robb sat down the throne with Rae on his lap. What should have been a quick thing now would be drawn out. The trial by combat would happen tomorrow. They sat there just holding each other. That was where Lord Varys found them.

"Ah… Your Graces," Lord Varys said.

Robb and Rae sighed. Lord Vary came forward he looked to the shadows of the Throne room for a moment. He looked back to Rae. He had a smile on his face a smile that she rarely saw.

"Your Graces, I have a gift for you both," Varys said.

"Lord Varys that is unnecessary," Rae said sweetly.

"Oh but it is. I told you once you took your proper place in the Great Game I would give you a gift. My Queen do you remember your words to me after you saw Lord Eddard Stark in Black Cells,"

Robb was lost what Rae and Varys were talking about. He remembered her telling him about the crown she now wore and dragon eggs but never once did she mention a gift when she took Kings Landing.

"Of course I do, I said if there is a way to save him to do so," Rae said not understanding where this was going.

"I took that as your first order as queen. The queen you were born to be," Varys said.

Rae's eyes went wide. She looked at Robb in shock. Varys could not be serious. Lord Eddard Stark was beheaded in front of the people of Kings Landing. As much as she longed for what Varys was suggesting to be true; it was impossible. Varys turned motion toward one of the shadows. Robb had a wide eyed look on his face when he finally realized what Varys was suggesting. Rae rose first as the man that she was certain was dead limped out of the shadows. He looked just like she remembered him. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Father," Robb said in shock.

* * *

PS: Let me know how the Stark should react to Ned being alive.


	90. Chapter 90

I own nothing

Author Note: Thank you for all your support. Wow, 500 reviews. I hope this lives up to expectations.

* * *

Rae's eyes were wide as she took in the man that she thought had died at the hands of Joffery. Her face went pale white she looked near fainting. Robb had myriad of emotions playing across his face. There was an overwhelming look of love and joy mixed with tiny bit of anger on both of their faces. Ser Markas came over to Rae placing his hand on her back keeping her standing once he noticed the pallor of her face. Ned's eyes traveled to his son who was still sitting on the Iron Throne with the crown on his head. Both were in a state of shock. They both moved quickly toward each other meeting half way in each other hugging each other tightly. They patted each other back as the happy tears fell from both normally stoic faces. They let go of each other turning to look at her. Ned came forward kneeling before her.

"My queen," Ned said.

"Rise Lord Stark, forgive me. But I must ask how this is even possible. I heard you were beheaded," Rae asked.

Ned stood up. He looked over to Lord Varys. He did not know all the particulars of what happened.  
"I truly don't know. Lord Varys got me out of Black Cells. He never told me all the details, Your Grace," Ned said.

"Rae or Raena or even Raenera, Lord Stark after all you are family," Rae said looking lovingly toward Robb.

Robb was standing near his father side. He had a smile on his face that she never really seen before. It was like he was a child again. Ned looked confused at the word they were family. He knew that Robb was named King in The North. He learned that from Laroy and his talking at night but family how in the Seven hells were they, family? He looked over to Lord Varys. Lord Varys just nodded his head.

"Family?" Ned questioned.

"I married her father," Robb said coming to stand by Rae side.

Rae turned kissing Robb softly. They looked at each other lovingly. Ned let the information penetrate his mind. If he married Rae then that would make Robb…

"You're the King of the Seven Kingdoms," Ned Roared.

"I was named King in the North before we were married father. She chose me. I was dead set on marrying her when I receive the letter tell me of your agreement of our betrothal. It was not until she became Queen of Seven Kingdoms did she agree to be my wife. Knowing that I would not use her," Robb defended.

"A word son," Ned said.

Robb and Ned walked away from the throne. They started to talk in a hushed whisper. At the same time, Rae's eyes traveled to Lord Varys. She motioned for him to come forward. He did so with great haste.

"Your Grace does my present not please you," Lord Varys asked.

"No… Yes… it pleases me. But tell me how it is even possible. Thousands watched him die. Explain that to me," Rae questioned.

"Yes, they watched what they thought to be Lord Eddard Stark die. You remember Illyrio?" Vary asked. Rae looked at him nodding her head. He nodded also. Before, he continued on explaining how it happened. "Well, he had contacts in Braavos. He got me a faceless man to take Lord Stark's place. It is truly amazing what they will do for enough crowns," Lord Vary revealed to her.

"Then how do I know that he not a faceless man now?" Rae asked looking over toward Ned Stark.

Robb and Ned came back over to her. Ned hugged her welcoming her to his family. She hugged him back. Lord Varys bowed and left them in the throne room realizing that he was no longer needed.

"Lord Stark," Rae started.

"Eddard, or Ned please, Rae, after all, we are family," Ned said.

"Ned, may I ask you a couple of questions just for my peace of mind," Rae asked.

"Of course," Ned said.

"What was my first words I spoke to you aside from a greeting?" Rae asked.

"Problems, Lord Stark," Ned said with laugh remembering his conversation with her.

"Yes, I believed I told you Starlight was a dog at the time," Rae said with a smile.

It was the right answer. But that was in the gardens and all of King's Landing had eyes and ears. There were spies everywhere. She knew that. So anyone could have over heard them. She needed something that only the real Ned Stark knew. Robb looked at her questioning. He could see Rae's mind working. He came over to her wrapping his arm around her middle kissing the top of her head.

"You are over thinking this," Robb whispered teasingly in her ear so only she could hear him. Rae returned the favor kissing him near his ears. She held Robb close. "Humor me," Rae whispered in Robb's ears.  
Robb shook his head with a sigh if this would give Rae peace of mind who was he to stop it. It was not really hurting anyone. If he knew Rae's next question he may have stopped her.

"Your next question Rae," Ned asked.

"Did you make your sister a promise on her death bed," Rae asked.

Ned went pale. He was the only person besides the maids in that chamber that knew about that how in the Seven Hells did Rae know this. Robb looked at her in shock. He knew about her vision of Jon birth but he thought it haunted her too much to bring it up.

"Yes, how do you know that," Ned answered.

"I will explain in due course. But right now I believe there more pressing reunions to happen," Rae said with a smile on her face. She looked toward Ser Markas. He bowed his head toward to her. All her fears about this not being the real Ned Stark vanished. "Send for Lady Catelyn, Lady Sansa, Arya and my children," Rae ordered.

"As you wish my queen," Ser Markas said leaving with Ser Rolland Storm.  
"Children," Ned questioned.

"Three," Robb and Rae answered at the same time.

"How long have you been married" Ned questioned.

"Triplets father, three in one pregnancy. Two little girls and a boy. Their names are Torrhen, Lilliyan, and Lyanna," Robb told his father with proud father look on his face.

"The next one, if it's a boy, will be named Eddard after his grandfather. That showed me that honor still existed in this world," Rae revealed.

* * *

A few moments later, Sansa came to the throne room on the arm of Smalljon Umber. They were no doubt in the gardens on a walk. After all, they were courting. She was dress in the gown that Smalljon had gotten her. It was pale purple color and was in the latest southern style. She had her hair in simple northern style. She started to ask what they wanted when her eyes found her father. She dropped Smalljon hand and ran full force into her dad. Tears were pouring down her face. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry. I did not listen to you. I am so glad you're alive. I was stupid and just wanted to be queen. I realize now that you were just trying to do what was best. Please forgive me for being…" Sansa apologized.

"Sansa my darling girl, I just glad to see you alive and happy," Ned told taking her chin in his hands.

They both had tears in their eyes. She just cuddled into his chest again. Taking comfort in her father, that she thought was dead, arms. Arya came in from the front door. She was with Brienne they came from the Tiltyard. Arya's eyes went wide when she saw her father. She ran over to him hugging him. Ned looked down when he felt another body hugging him. He placed his hand on Arya's head.  
"You're alive," Arya said so happily.

Catelyn came last she was talking with the maids that were holding Lyanna, Lilliyan, and Torrhen. Her eyes went wide and tears started to pour down her face. She placed her hand to her mouth. She shook her head she did not believe that it was even possible. There was a tiny bit of anger in her eyes. Why did he not let them know that he was alive? She had grieved his death for many moons. Ned noticed Catelyn walked in. He let go of his daughter coming over to his wife. Ned leans down kissing her shocked face. It was enough to wake her from her stupor. She hit him on his chest. He looked at her in shock.

"Why in the seven hells did not write to let us know you were alive. We all grieved your death," Catelyn argued.

"I couldn't. I wanted to believe me Cat. I was hidden in Flea Bottom with a lovely family. They would lose their lives if they were found out. They have always supported Raenera's claim. I could not risk it. I longed to Cat. I dream of nothing more than having our family again in Winterfell. Away from all of this," Ned told her.

It was enough to pacify her. She hugged him and kissed him taking comfort in his arms. She knew that his reasoning made sense but it still hurt. They stayed in each other arms just feel that the other was alive.

Torrhen wanted down from his nurse's arms. He toddled over to his mommy. He tugged on her gown. Rae looked down at him lovingly. His little red curls were shattered over his little face.

"Dragon mama," Torrhen asked.

Torrhen had become obsessed with dragons after meeting Drogon and Selaera. Robb looked at Rae then back to his little boy. Rae leaned down picking him up. The dragon egg he had found was being kept by fire in Rae's and Robb's chamber. Lyanna and Lilliyan after seeing their brother in their mother arms reached for their daddy. Robb shook his head taking both of his little girls in his arms.

"Torrhen, Papa does not want you by dragons," Rae said lovingly.

"Dragon papa?" Torrhen asked Robb.

"No, but I have someone for you to meet," Robb said.

Ned and Catelyn came over to them after their reunion. He looked at Torrhen in Rae's arms. He truly looked like Robb all over again. Until Torrhen eyes met Ned's. It was the Targaryen eyes, Rae's eyes. Then he spied his two granddaughters in Robb's arms. Their silvery blonde hair and when they turned their heads to meet his eyes. The Tully blue eyes met his. He motioned to take Torrhen from his mother's arm. Torrhen went to his grandfather arm with a questioning look on his little face.

"This is your grandfather, Torrhen," Rae explaining taking Lyanna from Robb.

"Torrhen," Ned said making Torrhen look at him.

Torrhen reached up and patted his cheeks. He had a goofy smile on his face. He then threw his little arms around Ned's neck.  
"Poppa," Torrhen said questioningly.

"Yes, Poppa. You will be a great ruler like your namesake. I have no doubts of that," Ned said. He looked to the nearly identical girls in his son's and good daughter's arms. One had direwolf necklace around her neck with an amethyst eye. The other had the same necklace only it eye was deep s sapphire. One was dressed in a little blue gown with silver flowers and dragons dancing with direwolves embroidered on it. The other dress was similar only it was lilac in color with golden dragons and direwolves embroidered on it. "Now which one is Lyanna and which one is Lilliyan?" Ned asked.

"Lyanna is in her mother arms, and dressed in purple, Lilliyan is in her papa's arms and dressed in blue," Catelyn told him.

* * *

Jon made his way to the Wildling camp. He walked past fallen giants with crows feast on its flesh. When he approached the encampment the wildlings surrounded him. He rose up his hands as they walked towards Mance tent. Mance came out taking in Jon.

"You're wearing a black cloak again," Mance commented.

"I've been sent to negotiate with you," Jon told him.

Mance looked around weighing Jon's words. Before, he nodded his head moving toward the tent. Jon entered first after a few wildlings. Mance motioned for him to sit at a table across from him. Jon did so.

"It appears my trusting nature got the better of me. It's happened before. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us, Jon Snow," Mance started. Jon just set his jaw he was not going to correct him about his name. He was still coming to terms with it. Jon Stark still seemed odd for him to say or accept after his life being known as Jon Snow. "Truly I was," Mance finished.

"The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring back whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you'd trust me. I was loyal to him and to my Night's Watch Vows," Jon said.

"All your vows?" Mance asked. Ygritte's lifeless body flashed in Jon's mind. It seemed that both Mance and Jon were thinking about the same woman. They had the vows to Night's Watch also on their minds. "She wasn't enough to turn you, eh? Were you enough to turn her?" Mance asked.

"She put three arrows in me when I escaped," Jon said with a laugh.

"Did you see her again at Castle Black?" Mance asked.

"yes," Jon said

"And?"

"She's dead," Jon said with a straight face.

"Your doing?" Mance asked.

"No," Jon said.

"We'll drink to her," Mance said.

A wildling went to get to cups placing them in front of Mance and Jon. Jon eyed them. The Wildling poured a drink into both cups. Jon eyed the cup with a leery look. Mance took in the look on Jon's face.

"Of all the ways I'd kill you, poison would be the last," Mance told him.

"Ygritte," They said in unison,

Jon coughed as he took a drink of the ale. Mance smiled for a moment.

"No, it's a proper northern drink, Jon Snow. You did well fought hard killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty,' Mance said

"He dead. He killed my friend Grenn," Jon told him.

" He was their king. The last of a bloodline that stretched back before the first men," Mance told him.  
"Grenn came from a from," Jon told him.

"Mag and Grenn," Mance said at the same time that Jon spoke, "Grenn and Mag.

They both took a drink after saying their fallen name. Mance looked over to where a meat was roasting on a spit.

"Kullback, could I trouble you for something to eat? I don't imagine our guest has eaten anything for quite some time. So, you're here to strike a bargain?" Mance asked.

"Turn your army around and go home," Jon said.

"You know I know you're low on arrows. You're low on oil. You're low on men. How many are left 100?" Mance asked.

"I told Tormund and Orell we have more than 1,000 men," Jon answered.

"I showed you everything I had. The whole army, 100,000 strong. And what did you do? You fired on us with everything you had. It wasn't much. As soon as I saw that, I sent 400 men to clime the Wall an unmanned stretch five miles west of here." Mance revealed. Jon eyed the knife as Kullback got them food. But his eyes mostly stayed on Mance. Kullback placed the food in front of Mance and Jon sticking the Knife in a block of wood near Jon. "A lot of them will die climbing, but most of them will be over by the end of the day. It's me being honest with ya, Jon Snow which is more than you've ever done for me. My people have bled enough. We're not here to conquer. We're here to hide behind your Wall. Just like ya. We need your tunnel. Now, we both know winter is coming. And if my people aren't south of the Wall when it comes in earnest. We'll all end worse than dead. You want to strike a bargain with me? Here's the bargain. You go back you open the gates to us, and I swear to you that no one else will die. Refuse and we'll kill every last man at Castle Black," Mance said.

Jon's eyes linger too long on the knife. Mance caught it the look. An understanding look fell over his face. All the wildlings in tent drew their weapons.

"That's why you're here. I reckon you could do it. Before, any of them could stop ya. They'd kill you of course. They'd kill you slow. But you knew that when came in here. Are you capable of that, Jon Snow? Killing a man in his own tent when he's just offered you peace? Is that what the Night's Watch is? Is that what you are?" Mance asked.

Suddenly, a horn was heard. It was followed by a cry of rider approaching. Mance was off his seat in flash. He grabbed the knife that Jon was eyeing. He held it Jon's neck.

"Are you attacking us?" Mance growled.

"No. It's like you said we don't have the men," Jon coughed out.

Mance put the knife in his belt before walking outside. He watched and the riders closed in killing anyone that tried stop them. The banners that were being flown were Lannister, Targaryen, and Stark. Mance watched in horror as so many of his people died.

"Stand down I said my people have bled enough and I mean it" Mance yelled out his order.  
Three riders approached. One dressed in Lannister armor. Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas were the other two. Jon looked at Ser Torrhen and Ser Tobas in shock.

"I am not as stupid as I look Lord Stark," Ser Torrhen said to Jon.

Mance turned to look at Jon in horror.

"We are here on behalf of Queen Raenera Targaryen and King Robb Stark. They are the rulers of Westeros. They are offering you peace. Go home or they will show you what real power looks like," Ser Tirius Serrett spat out.

"King Robb control all of Seven Kingdom army which is more than 100,000 isn't it?" Ser Torrhen said.

"Not to mention the six dragons," Ser Tobas added.

"kneel," Ser Tirius Serrett order Mance.

"I am afraid no," Mance said.

"Take him," Ser Tirius Serrett said.

Mance was lead away along with the wildling that guarded him. Jon eyed the Ser Tirius Serrett. He was a similar shade of golden blonde as Tyrion's. He looked like very severe and hard man.

"How is this possible," Jon asked.

"When you informed us of the threat of the wildlings, we wrote to King Robb and Raenera and Lord Tyrion. They came out with a plan to pull men for Casterly Rock. The Lannister had the largest army that was also one of best train one," Ser Tobas told him.

"If the Wall would fall, Robb and all his army would have come. To show them that Winter is coming with Fire and Blood," Ser Torrhen said.

* * *

Jaime lay awake that night. Evalyne, his daughters, seven hells even Tommen was dead to the world asleep. But still, sleep would not find him. Too much seem to plague his mind. He knew that they agreed that the trial by combat would be until someone yielded. But that still did not calm his raging mind. He had promised Evalyne that he would not die or get hurt tomorrow. The thought that seemed to still echo in his head was could he really put Robb's life in danger. Fighting with live steel there was always a small chance someone could get hurt or even die. And Robb was now the King. Cersei had caused all this. If she died before the trail by combat the trail would never take place. They would say the gods took her because she was guilty they needed no trail to decide that so. He lay there a moment long debating internally. He was weighing the pros and cons of his current thought. He turned and looked at his sleep wife and cradles that still rest in their chambers where innocent daughters slept. If Cersei lived they would constantly be in danger. He turned back sitting up removing the covers from his body. He got up and quickly dressed in shirt that was loosely tied closed and pants. He headed out of his chambers toward the blacks cells were Cersei was at.

* * *

Cersei sat in the dark cell. That was her home since the Young Wolf and his Dragon Queen had taken power. Her brother that killed her mother was at their side serving as their hand. While, her other brother fought his way to Red Keep with The Young Wolf. She was really the Last Lannister that matter. That lived like her father wanted them to live. Her oldest child with Jamie was murder by the Dragon Queen and his Young Wolf husband. Her only daughter was in the hands of Martells. And finally, Tommen her young boy was living as ward of crown. He was being raised by Jaime and whore of wife, Evalyne Tarly. Maggie the Frog prophecy echoed in her mind. _Queen you shall be until there comes another, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._ She was right about that. And the amount of bastard that Robert would have. _Gold will be their crowns and gold their shrouds._ The Martells could easily kill Myrcella claiming it to accident and no one would be the wiser. And Tommen any number of thing could happen to him if was in the care of Jaime. Jaime, her twin…her lover and the father of children was now loyal to Raenera and he had married the whore of lady in waiting to Raenera. What would become of Tommen if this Evalyne Tarly did not want him in her life anymore? His death like Myrcella's was forgone conclusion. The last part of that prophecy that haunted her more she let anyone know. _And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._ The door to her cell opened. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jaime.

"Jaime," Cersei said desperately.

"Cersei," Jaime said coming close enough to her to hug her.

Tear pour down her face as she hugged her lover and twin. So many emotions played in her mind.

"They kill him, they killed our precious boy," Cersei cried.

Jaime soothed her running his hands down her hair. She leaned up kissing him. He returned the kiss. It was enough for her to lose herself in the kiss. Her chained hands went around Jaime's neck. She lovingly caressed his face. Jaime's hands traveled down to her neck. They were locked in the passionate kiss when Jaime's hands started to tighten around Cersei's neck. Tears started to pour down his face as choked the life out his sister. She pulled away from the kiss. She clawed desperately at his hands. Her eyes were highlighted with the blood vessel in her eyes bursting as slowly died. Jaime kept the pressure on her neck until he felt her heat stop. He held her limp body in his arms. Tear pour down his face as he remembered all the good times that they had together growing up.


	91. Chapter 91

I own nothing

Thank you for your support. I am glad you like the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Ned stood on a balcony of Red Keep. His eyes watching the dragons that danced over the sea. The night was still upon them but he could not sleep. So much had changed in the time he was away. His eldest boy was a man and a father in his own right and now a King. Sansa was ever the lady. She was betrothed to Smalljon Umber. At least it was Northern Lord. They seemed to really be suited for each other. They cared about each other already it clear to see. He still saw as his little girl.

"They are beautiful aren't they," Rae said coming on to the balcony.

Ned turned and looked at his good-daughter. She was dress in night dress still and long robe covering her gown. Her dark hair was down. She did not look like the queen she was but the young scared woman that he met in King's Landing. It reminded him how young she and Robb truly were to have this mantle on their shoulders. Her eyes traveled to where Selaera and Drogon were dancing above the Red Keep. She had grown into a Queen worth following. It was easy to see why all the Lords flocked to her. And she was smart enough to choose a husband that would not use her. She was fitting Queen of Winter. She came forward resting her hands on the cold stone her eyes lingered on the dragons dancing above them.

"Beautiful is not the word I would use, but yes they are," Ned said with a laugh.

"People thought dragons were gone from the world…" Rae's voice trailed off as she watched them.

It was if one or more of them were going to disappear from her view. She was making sure they were still there. Ned could tell Rae was hiding something. He looked at her for a long moment before he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met his.

"What are their names?" Ned asked.

"Mine are Rhaenys she is the purple and gold one, Visenya is the color of Weirwood tree and finally Selaera she reminds me of the night sky. My half sister, Daeny's are Rhaegal he is the green one, Viserion he the cream one and finally their Drogon the one that is colors of the Targaryen's sigil," Rae said. Her eyes landed on each dragon as she mentioned their names. Ned watched in fascination as she pointed them out. It was like she telling him about his grandchildren. She looked at Ned for a long moment. He looked like he had not slept yet tonight. "Trouble sleeping," Rae questioned.

"Yes, much has changed since I last seen my family. They have grown. I nearly don't recognize them. I could ask you the same thing," Ned commented.

"Many things have changed, most for the best, I hope," Rae said with a tiny smile on her face. She looked out the city again. She knew she had to tell him how she knew but it was still hard. She was afraid what would say if the people knew about her gift. "Dreams and nightmares plague my sleep. That is how I knew about your promise to your sister. The gods showed it to me. They have shown me so much. I cannot explain," Rae revealed.

"Then you know," Ned asked.

"Yes, I know he is my nephew. We found a record of their marriage. Robb already made him Jon Stark and his heir until Torrhen becomes of age. Now he will be known as Jon Targaryen," Rae told Ned.

Rae amethyst eyes met Ned's eyes. He regarded her for a moment. He looked out the city that would need to be rebuilt. He was debating whether to tell her or not.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen. It was what Lyanna named him," Ned revealed.

Rae moved to bench on the balcony. She motioned for Ned to sit near her. She knew she could not do that Jon. To take away his identity that he knew all his life.

"Then I will change his name to Jon," Rae told Ned. Ned looked at her in shock. He would think that she would tell him Jon would be named Jaehaerys here after. But there was something in her eyes that told him that she would reveal more of herself than many had seen. "He grew up as Jon. He lived his life as Jon. He made vows as Jon. He knows himself as Jon. It will be hard enough to accept that he is the legitimate son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. To change everything about who he thinks is would be something I would never do. I cannot take his identity from him. It would be cruel," Rae said with tears in her eyes.

Ned laid a comforting arm around her shoulders. It was clear she was reliving her own reveal of who she was really. He wondered when Jon Arryn told her who she really was.

"How old were you when you learned the truth?" Ned asked.

"Five, I thought I was his. I overheard that I was not even his when Lady Lysa and my father had an argument about me. And at the time was known as Raena or Rae which are shortening forms of my full name, Raenera. Jaehaerys would be changing Jon full name," Rae explained.

They sat their silence for a long moment. There were many things he long to ask but at the same time, he did not want to disturb the silence. They were taking comfort in each other. He had to agree with her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ned asked finally breaking the silence.

"Offer him the throne. It's his by birthright," Rae said.

"The people rallied for you. You and Robb won the Seven Kingdoms back. They will want you on the throne, not someone that just has a better birthright who has never left the North. You have seen much of the kingdoms that you now rule. You belong on the throne. I hate to admit it you always had it in you. I could see it in you, you will be a better ruler than Robert ever dreamed of being," Ned told her.

"You are wise Lord Stark, perhaps you can help me. I have a problem," Rae said.

"What the problem," Ned asked.

"You know the crown is in debt. You know how much perhaps more now that they went to war against us. The remaining Lannister's have agreed to pay off half of what the crown owes to Iron Bank in exchange for complete pardons. Originally I planned to melt down the Iron Throne to pay off the rest. But now I cannot do it. Robb and I have tossed around ideas, from asking Tyrells or Martells for the rest of the money. But as you know they will want something in return. A seat on our small council seems too little of a prize at least to Tyrells. And the Martells has always done as they pleased," Rae said.

"The Tyrells are the second richest family. How about a marriage alliance? You have three children already. I hear Lady Margaery has a son, Garth if I am right. You could promise one of your daughters to him along with a seat on the Small Council," Ned counseled.

"But the question is to which one?" Rae said coming already to the terms that she would have to betroth one of her children to get the money they needed.

"Which one of your daughters is oldest?" Ned asked.

"Lilliyan," Rae answered.

"There your answer, my queen," Ned said.

"Everything alright," Robb asked coming on to the balcony.

"Fine," Ned and Rae said at the same time.

Robb took one look on Rae's face. He could tell that she had seen something else. He shook his head. He came over to where she was sitting kneeling down in front of her. He took her hands in his gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Sweetheart what did you see," Robb asked.

"Dragons falling from the sky…winter …death… haunting blue eyes, not like yours. They are a darker blue and something I will never forget as long as I live," Rae revealed her voice trailed off after each statement of what she saw. As if she was remembering each detail in haunting memory.

Ned looked at Rae in horror. That would explain her eyes lingering on dragons that flew around them. If she was them fall from the sky. He turned his eyes to Robb who looked at him debating what to say to make it right. They nodded in understanding of one another. Before, they both looked back at Rae.

"It was horrid dream, sweetheart, nothing more," Robb reassured.

"They still fly in the sky, my queen. It was nightmare likely brought on by the coming trial by combat tomorrow. Speaking of which I think would be wise if we all get some rest," Ned said.

* * *

Rae was preparing for the day. Clarysse was tying the back of gown closed. It was Targaryen red in color with silver dragons, direwolves and flower sewn onto sleeves and bodice. The sleeves she belled out at her elbows and had bands of dragons chasing direwolves around them in silver. A similar trim was around the v-neckline of the gown. The gown was made from satin and silks. Clarysse moved away allowing Rae to sit down. Evalyne moved forward starting brush out Rae's hair. Her hands trembled with each stroke. Rae placed her hand over Evalyne's hand causing Evalyne to stop brushing Rae's hair. Their eyes met Evalyne hazel eyes met Rae amethyst eyes.

"Go, be with your children and husband. It will be trying day for both of us," Rae said understanding what Evalyne was feeling.

"Thank you, your grace," Evalyne said with a bow.

Clarysse came forward to take up Evalyne task. She looked at Clarysse through the mirror.  
"Leave me," Rae ordered.

"Yes, your grace," Clarysse said bowing leaving the room.

Rae stared at herself in the mirror. Her mind was on the coming battle with Robb and Jaime. She would hate to see anything happen to either one of them. Yes, it would be until one of them yielded but it was still live steel they would be fighting with. Any one wrong move could result in one or both of them being hurt or killed. She did not know how long she sat there contemplating what could happen. When a knocked sounded at the door, Rae turned and looked toward the door. Her eyes went wide at the sight of distraught Jaime Lannister. He looked like he had not slept at all last night. He was not clean shaven and had tear tracks down his face. His shirt was not clean or neatly tucked into his trousers like normal. He looked like he had been lying in the dirt for hours.

"Your Grace, I need to speak with you," Jaime said.

Rae motioned him into the room with the maids that were cleaning up the room. Ser Markas stood by the door ever the watchful guard. He eyed Jaime for a moment. Jaime's eyes eyed everyone in the room before settling on Rae's face.

"Alone," Jaime said.

Rae nodded her head. She rose from her chair Starlight her constant companion followed beside her. Rae offered Jaime her arm as she reached him.

* * *

Jaime and Rae made their way to where the Dragon skulls were located. He looked around the chamber with a concerned look. Rae looked around the room. It was the one place that very few people knew about. And the ones that did were preparing for the trial by combat.

"What is it that you need to speak with me about Lord Jaime," Rae questioned.

Jaime did not say anything for a time. He came forward dropping to his knees in front of Rae. He took her hand bowing his head.

"Your Grace, I need your pardon. I have done something. That many will call for my head for. I did what I thought was best for my children, my wife and you," Jaime rambled on.

"What have you done?" Rae asked cupping his chin in her one hand.

"I killed her," Jaime confessed.

Rae had a questioning look on her face. The tears started to fall again down Jaime's face. He knew this would likely lead to his own death. In a way, Cersei was right that when her heart stopped he was living on borrowed time.

"Cersei. I could not risk hurting, His Grace. Then my mind went to if I won. Cersei would never stop until Evalyne and my daughters were dead and out of the way. You were right she longs for power. She always has. She would kill any that stands in her way to get it. I thought all rulers were like that. Until you, you did not want power. You wanted to help people but power was given to you. I knew in that moment if Cersei would live she would not stop until she killed you as well. You who took all she cared about from her and protected them even from her. I once thought that dragons were the only story told children to make them behave. But I know now that a dragon is not only beast brought to life by magic. But it also is person destined to great things. I lay my life in your hands, Your Grace. And beg you to forgive me for the crime I have committed in your name," Jaime confessed.

Rae was silent for a long moment as she contemplated what his confession meant. There would be those that would call for murderer hunt if it was found that Cersei was murder. Her mind was spinning she was trying to figure out a way that Jaime would not lose his life in the process.

"You are forgiven. I, Raenera Stark first of her name, Queen in the North, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, hereby pardon Lord Jaime Lannister of all crimes he has committed in my name. Including the murder of my father, the murder of his sister Cersei Lannister," Rae started. Jaime looked at in shock. He was sure she would sentence him to die. He bowed his head and mutter thank you over and over again. "Don't thank me yet, you have to tell your son and wife what happened," Rae ordered.

* * *

Rae sat on the Iron Throne when Tyrion, Robb, Ned, and Catelyn came into the Throne room. Robb came up to Rae kissing her softly. She smiled at him as he was dressed in his full armor. Tyrion was shocked to see Rae so at ease when the trial with husband was about to take place. Ned bowed them hold Catelyn close to him. It was nice to see his son so happy with his wife.

"My King, My Lords, and Lady there will be no trial today. Cersei Lannister was found dead in the early dawn hours this morning. The New and Old gods saw her as guilty of the crimes that she was to be tried for and took her," Rae revealed.

"How did she die?" Tyrion asked.

"Her heart stopped, her body will burn after the nooning meal. After such event, her ashes will be given to Lord Jaime to lay her to rest with the rest of her family at Casterly Rock." Rae lied as she explained what was to happen.

Tyrion nodded his mind was reeling from the information. He did not catch Rae's lie. But Catelyn and Robb caught the lie and even Ned had a hint that was not the full truth. Tyrion bowed his head and head off to dress for a funeral. Once he was out of ear shot. Catelyn and Robb turned and looked at Rae in shock.

"Please tell you did not order her death," Catelyn said.

"No," Rae said.

"It was a lie that her heart stopped Rae. I can tell when you lie sweetheart. You cannot look me in eye when you lie," Robb revealed.

"You are right," Rae said.

"Then how did she die," Ned asked.

"She was murder by Lord Jaime. He strangled her to death. He did it out of no one order but for his wife and children. He could not risk hurting you either," Rae told them.

"He has to be punished for crimes," Catelyn urged.

"He has punished himself enough. I understand the reasons he did it. And yes, it is wrong. I ask you this if you were in his shoes would you be able to do the same. He must live the guilt for the rest of his life that he killed his sister. His first love," Rae said.

"There not a man alive out their Robb that would risk hurting you, now that you're King. As much as I may hate it Rae is right. Lord Jaime will punish himself enough," Ned explained.

"Nothing has changed I am still capable of defending myself," Robb argued.

"But you are the King," Ned and Rae said at the same time.

* * *

Later, everyone stood on the platform with funeral pyre was built. Rae held Daeny's hand if she knew what was going through Daeny's mind. The last Funeral pyre she was at Khal Drogo. Daeny looked over to Rae with the ghost of a smile on her face. It was nice to have a family that truly cared about one another. She had been accepted into Stark family. Jaime stood near his wife with tears in his eyes. Evalyne laid a comforting hand on his arm. Tommen had tears in his eyes as he watched as guards placed his mother body on the pyre.

"Here in sights of New and Old Gods, we lay Cersei of House Lannister to rest. The trail that was to take place today had already been decided by the Gods. Now we return her body to the gods," Robb spoke like a true king.

Robb took the torch from the guard hand light the pyre. The flames consumed the pyre. They all watched as flames licked the gown Cersei dead body wore. Rae eyes suddenly went glassy gray. She went limp in Daeny's arms.

* * *

Rae was at The Wall. She could see her herself dress all in black her belly extended. It was clear she was with child again. She was watching a scene play out belong her. She was not in her own body. It was an early night. Snow was falling as Drogon, Selaera, Rhaenys, Rhaegal, Visenya, and Viserion circled over head. There were men of the Nightwatch and Wildling alike stand along with Stark soldiers. Robb stood by Rae's side with tears running down his face. The sun was setting. There were a group of men, in chains, they were men of the Nightwatch. One looked at her with fire in his eyes. There was a young boy that looked at her with hatred. A small ice white and icy blue baby dragon climbed up her gown coming from the snow covered ground as she walked over to different pyre. On the pyre was the body of the man she did not know around his body was three dragon eggs. One was the dragon egg that Torrhen had found. The other two she did not know where they came from. One was blue and pale green accents and other was amethyst colored with emerald green accents.

"Dracarys," Rae voiced said.

* * *

There inside the Weirwood tree in the center of it entangled in roots was three eyed raven. A child of the forest led Hodor, Meera Reed, and Bran Stark to him. She ran around touching the roots. A raven cawed. A man in the roots turned and looked at Bran and people that came into his cave. His eyes went from glassed over gray like to his natural eye color. Hodor placed Bran down near the roots. He looked unsure. Bran slowly crawled forward only using his arms. Meera held back near the entrance to the room.

"You're the three-eyed raven?" Bran asked.

"I've been many things. Now I am what you see," Brynden Rivers answered.

"My brother, he lead us to you… now he is…" Meera told him near tears.

"He knew what would happen. From the moment he left, he knew and went anyway," Brynden Rivers answered in an uncaring way.

"How do you know?" Meera demanded.

"I've been watching you all of you, all of your lives with 1,000 eyes and one. Now you've come to me at last, Brandon Stark. Though the hour is late," Brynden Rivers said.

"I didn't want anyone to die for me," Bran said.

"He died so you could find what you have lost," Brynden Rivers answered.

"You're going to help me walk again," Bran asked in wonder.

"You will never walk again. But you will fly," Brynden Rivers told him.


	92. Chapter 92

I own nothing

Author Note: I want to say thank you for all your support. I want you to know that next week I will be on vacation so there may not be another update until I get back. I do have a question for you all. Who do you think is giving Rae her dreams and visions?

* * *

Rae opened her eyes blinking. She looked around the room she was in. The last thing she remembered was watching Cersei's body burning. Tyrion stood near Jaime and Lady Evalyne who looked gravely worried. Grand Maester Pycelle stood at the foot of the bed he looked confused. Catelyn had her hand on Robb's back. Eddard stood near her with his hand on also on Robb's back. Both of her hands were being held. Daenerys held one of Rae's hands. She looked gravely worried. Her eyes looked to Missandei. Missandei looked slightly worried at the fate of Queen Raenera that she came to know. Grey Worm stood near Missandei and by them were Blue Fly and Vellella. Vellella was the only one that did not look worried. She knew that the Lord of Light would not take one of his champions away. If anything he had taken her to show her something she needed to know. Rae's other hand was being held by Robb. He knelt on the bed next to her. His head was bowed over her hand. It was like he was praying that she would wake. With each passing word that Grand Maester Pycelle said the more Robb's head bowed over her hand. Until his lips touched her hand.

"What's wrong?" Rae asked unsurely.

"Rae, sweetheart, you're alive," Robb said moving his head to look at her face.

He leaned over kissing her uncaring who saw. He ran his hand down her chin. He had tears in his eyes. She looked at him for a moment returning the kiss.

"Of course I am alive why would I not be," Rae asked.

Daeny squeezed her hand. It was enough for Rae to look at her sister. She looked at Rae with tears and worry clear on her face.

"You passed out in my arms," Daeny told her.

Rae's eyes traveled around the room. They all had the same look on their face. It was a concerned look. Her eyes landed on their Hand, Tyrion. Her eyes were questioning if that was true. He nodded his head yes. Rae let out a loud sigh.

"We must tell the people, I am well. I'm sure it was just overwhelming of emotions and advents in the past few days. I mean my husband life was going to be the line. To the possibility of loss of Warden of West, in the trial by combat," Rae said.

"Are you truly alright my love," Robb asked.

"I am fine, truly my King," Rae told him squeezing their join hands.

"Are you sure Queen Raenera is not with child Grand Maester Pycelle," Catelyn asked.

"It…It is too soon to tell, Lady Catelyn. I suppose that could be the cause of the queen fainting. We could tell the people that she pregnant and caused the fainting. It would soothe some fear of the loss of the new queen," Pycelle said.

"No," Rae protested.

"You rather appear weak to them," Tyrion asked.

"It is better to be seen as weak then to install a false hope. It is too soon to tell that Grand Maester Pycelle just told us all that," Rae addressed Tyrion. She looked around the room again. They think she was foolish until she met Ned's eyes. Starlight came into the room jumping up on the bed resting her head on Rae's belly. Rae smiles down at her it was if she felt her Mistress unease. Greywind followed in taking the spot the foot of the bed. "For me not to be pregnant after announcing I was would be," Rae started.

"Dangerous even if she was pregnant," Ned said.

All eyes turned to Ned. Rae and Robb shared a shocked look. The possible pregnancy would be something people would rejoice at. They weren't trying for a baby now but they were not trying for one either. They were under the same thought if she fell pregnant again it would be the Gods will. They were taken as it came something were better left unplanned. Tyrion considered the words for a moment. He looked at Ned waiting for him to continue his statement.

"King Landing is still in quaking from the retaking of it. The small folk are more worried about the food in the belly and money to pay for the housing and the destruction of Great Sept which was a place many of small folk came to for help. There are still some that are loyal to Baratheon family. And some that say that Tommen should be on the throne and not you. They may hide it but they are," Ned said.

"We must rebuild the great Sept," Rae said thinking of the people in Flea Bottom.

"With what money, Your Grace. You said yourself that we need to pay off the Iron Bank before anything," Tyrion questioned.

"Not now Lord Tyrion," Robb said staring hard at him. He turned his loving eyes to her. He leaned down kissing her forehead. "Rest now, sweetheart, I will come up with something to pay for the Great Sept that will be built," Robb told her.

Robb leaned kissing for lips then her forehead. He rose from the bed. All the men slowly filed out of the room. Catelyn left on the arm of Ned as she was telling him stories about his grandchildren and how the night that Rae and Robb were married how she became a grandmother to three dragons. Clarysse helped Rae to the dress divider. Evalyne supported her other side. They changed her clothes into her nightdress. Greywind stayed at the foot of the bed. Starlight was still curled up watching as her mistress every move. Daeny rose from the bed coming over to Missandei talking to her in hushed tones. Vellella busied herself cleaning the room but yet she was ever watchful of Queen Raenera. Once Rae was settled back in bed. Starlight laid her head on her lap. Rae slow stroked Starlight's silky fur on her ears. Vellella came over to the foot of the bed.

"What did you see?" Vellella asked.

"What are you talking about," Rae started.

"In the flames," Vellella asked.

It was enough to cause Daeny to look at Vellella then to Rae's face. Rae's face slow became the nearly white. Flashes of the funeral pyre at the wall, the cries of dragons circling the Wall flashed in Rae's mind. She almost smells the smoke and salty taste on her lips from kissing a crying Robb. Evalyne and Daeny rushed to Rae side. Daeny took Rae's hand showing she was here for her. Evalyne placed her hand on Rae's forehead. She nodded for Clarysse to bring fruits and wine over for Rae. They slowly fed Rae some of the food and helped her to drink the wine. Rae's eyes traveled to Vellella.

"Nothing," Rae told her.

"You cannot tell me you saw nothing. The Lord of Light showed you something. That is why you passed out. Your eyes were locked on the flames. And you are one of the chosen ones he favors. So what did he show you," Vellella asked?

Rae's eyes traveled around the room. She locked eyes with Daeny. There was fear in Rae's eyes. She didn't want these types of visions. She wanted to live her life not know what was to come. She did not even know if this was going to come to pass. She was not so sure that Lord of Light or any of the Gods had shown her thing. Or was it someone else that was leading them all in a way that they wanted.

"Death… a funeral pyre…men in chains… all six dragons circling over head… There were two more eggs I did not recognize. And a baby dragon it did not look even older than a day old," Rae's voice trailed off.

* * *

Tyrion, Robb, and Jaime were in one of the gardens in Kings Landing. Robb paced worriedly about his wife. Tyrion looked at Jaime. Jaime looked at Tyrion debating what to say.

"You know your Grace; I meant no disrespect t when I questioned her Grace. In fact, I saw it is a smart move. Smarter than most would ever think of," Tyrion tried.

"Queen Raenera has always been smart. Even when Joffery pushed her down a stairwell and I save her. She never spoke badly of Joffery. Knowing it would get her nowhere and in more trouble with the crown," Jaime said with admiration in his voice.

Robb turned mid-step and looked at them both. He let a loud sigh. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I know that it is one the things I love about her. It would help the common people and show them we are not like the others that conquered Westeros. I know the question is finding the funds to do it. She is dead set on paying off the iron bank. She I think has a plan for that?" Robb paused looking at them. They all knew her plan to a point. They had agreed to pay off half of the money for a pardon. Robb shook his head he knew that could not ask anything more of their hand and Lannisters. They had already done so much for them. "I don't know where to turn with this problem. Part of me wants to ask the other Lords of Westeros call them all the capital," Robb said.

"It would be wise for the coronation," Tyrion said.

"Do we have to," Robb moaned.

"I am afraid you do," Tyrion advised.

Robb let out another sigh and started to pace again. He claimed that he did his best thinking like this. Tyrion walked over by a bench and table in the garden picking the pitcher of wine pouring himself a glass. Jaime nearly laughed at them both.

"Perhaps, I could help," Oberyn Martell said coming upon them.

"Pardon," Robb said.

"Prince Oberyn that would be a very large sum of money," Jaime said.

"I am well aware of that Lord Lannister," Oberyn spat out the Lannister name like it was a curse. He looked over to Robb. He bowed to him. "We may not be the richest house in Westeros but I do believe we are the third. It would the Martell's honor to pay for the Great Sept to be rebuilt," Oberyn said.

Rhaenys flew over sensing Robb nearby. She called out to him. Robb looked up toward the sky. She landed in the large area causing all the servants to scatter like the wind. Robb petted her muzzle lovingly. Tyrion and Jaime looked at it in awe. It was still something of a wonder that about the dragons.

"Which one is this again," Oberyn asked moving forward.

"Rhaenys," Robb answered.

"She is beautiful like my niece was. All we ask in return for money is we have a say in the naming of the Sept. I was thinking the Great Sept of Rhaenys. Named for my niece and of the original queens that conquered Westeros," Oberyn asked.

* * *

Balon Greyjoy paced in front of the fireplace. In his hands was raven letter demanding he come to the capital. To bend the knee officially to Dragon Queen and Young Wolf husband. At their coronation, along with all the rest of the Lord of Westeros at such time, there would be a wedding between Princess Sansa Stark and Smalljon Umber. He had hoped that Yara could convince the Queen to grant the Iron Isles their freedom. But it would seem that there was such luck. He sighed heavily taking a drink. The sound of the door opening caused him to turn he had told them all that he did want to be disturbed.

"Hello, brother," Euron said.

"I thought you be rotting under some foreign sea by now," Balon commented.

"What is died can never die," Euron replied. Balon remained silence. Euron moved forward sitting next to Balon. He also poured himself a glass and took a drink. He looked at Balon. "Has the custom changed in the time I have been gone. Aren't you suppose to repeat the words," Euron commented.

"You can mock our God with my help," Balon commented.

"I don't mock the Drowned God. I am the Drowned God," Euron said.

Balon scoffed at that comment. They regarded one another for a long moment. Euron picked up the raven message reading it. He looked at Balon.

"You are old brother. You have forgotten what it's like to be true Iron born. We don't sow and yet you have made peace with this Raenera Targaryen," Euron said.

"What would have me do? She threatened to burn our isles to the ground," Balon said.

"With what," Euron commented.

Balon looked away from Euron looking into the flames. Euron slipped to vial from his cloak pouring them into Balon glass of wine. Balon looked back at Euron.

"You have been gone, too long. You have not heard. Dragons have returned. By Yara account six of them. When she made the threat it was only three. Full grown fire breathing dragons this Raenera has re-conquered Westeros," Balon told him taking a drink of his wine.

Euron followed suit. He had a plan forming in his head even as they spoke. Euron placed his glass down first.

"Is she married," Euron asked.

"Yes, with three children. To one Robb Stark," Balon said.

"Pity, who is her heir," Euron asked.

"Most likely her son Prince Torrhen Stark. If she dies before, he is of age then it most likely her sister Daenerys Targaryen," Balon answered.

"Good," Euron commented.

Balon slowly started to have trouble breathing. He coughed blood slowly poured out of his mouth. His eyes went wide as he looked at his brother. He continued to drink his wine as he watched his brother die.

"What is died may never die," Euron said as Balon finally succumbed completely to the poison.


	93. Chapter 93

I own nothing

Author Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do have a quick question at the end of this chapter please respond in a review or pm me. I had a great vacation but a little bit of news I went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter so my updates on this story may slow for a time when I work on my Harry Potter Stories that taken over my mind at the moment. Once it is out of my system this story will become the forefront story I focus on.

* * *

Jon stood in front of Ser Tirius Serrett in a chamber in Castle Black. They had been arguing for hours now. Ser Tirius Serrett was nearly as hard as Tywin Lannister was known to be. He turned looking in the flames of the fireplace. They were arguing about the fates of Wildlings. But most of all they were arguing about the fate of Mance Rayder.

"He has to surrender, Lord Commander Stark and bend the knee to our Queen. And in turn, she will hear him out and will likely let him and his people through the wall. She is known for her kindness and goodness. The Lord of Light blessed us with Dragon Queen worthy of following to the ends of the earth. But first he has to kneel," Tirius said taking a drink of the wine.

"Wildlings do not kneel. Especially to some queen, they have never met no matter how fair and just she may be or worthy of following she is. They will enter the North which is Robb's domain and kingdom. How do you think he will feel about his wife let them in?" Jon asked.

Tirius pursed his lips. He looked back to the flames in the fireplace. Before, he turned back to Jon. He regarded him for a long moment. His dark brown eyes met Jon's eyes with the flame reflecting in Jon's eyes.

"You know him better than I. You are close to Mance Rayder. I am in a giving mood. I will give you until sundown to convince him to bend the knee to the Lord of Light's chosen queen and the one true queen. If not he will be burned," Tirius said.

"Burn?" Jon asked.

"A fitting death for the Dragon Queen to grant to a nonbeliever," Tirius said off handily.

* * *

Daenerys and Rae sat in Rae's sitting room. Rae sat behind her desk. Daeny stood by her side. They were waiting on Ser Jorah to come into her sitting room. Starlight lounged in the sunlight that poured through the window. There were books on sellsword companies on Rae desk. She had not told Robb what she truly believe was coming. What they had talked about was the pardoning of Ser Jorah. Robb agreed that if he agreed to give up all claim to bear island and stayed with Daenerys pretty much become her kingsgaurd than he would convince his father not to remove his head. Ser Markas knocked on the door.

"Ser Jorah Mormont, Your Grace, Princess Daenerys," Ser Markas said.

"Thank you Ser Markas send him," Rae said.

Ser Jorah entered the chamber with hesitation. He looked at the pair of women that could easily end him. In his mind was living on borrowed time. Yesterday he learned from Daeny that Ned Stark was still alive. As of yet, he had managed to avoid the men but he knew it was only a matter of time until that came to head.

"You wanted to see me, My Queen, Your Grace," Ser Jorah said.

"Queen Raenera and her husband want to offer you a pardon. But there are a few things in the air so to say, Rae," Daeny said.

"Take seat Ser Jorah," Rae offered. Ser Jorah did as she offered. "There are a few things my husband and I have questions about. Since you were part of my husband kingdom he has the final call on it. But as Queen in the North, Queen of Winter he has given me permission to talk with you about such pardon. There are some stipulations that go along with the pardon; the First stipulation, you give up all claims to Bear Island and your birthright. Second, you are to remain faithfully in the service of my sister Princess Daenerys." Rae finished at least Daeny thought she was done.

"I don't know what to say, Your Grace," Ser Jorah started.

"I am not done, third and final stipulation, my sister tells me that you served in the Golden Company. Do you still have contacts there?" Rae asked.

"Yes," Ser Jorah said.

"Good, I may need them," Rae said.  
"You want to hire a sellsword company," Daeny questioned.

"The Golden Company and the Company of the Rose, for the war to come," Rae said.

"If it is needed I will get you the Golden Company, your grace. It was founded by Targaryen bastards, the Blackfyre. But I heard them once say a Dragon is a dragon," Ser Jorah told her.

"Then you have pardon Ser Jorah do not fail me," Rae warned.

Rae took the paper in front of her. She looked up at Daeny before she dipped the quill into the ink. Rae quickly signed her name. After she was done she took the wax that melted over a candle pouring it near her signature. She pressed her seal on it making the pardon official.

* * *

Ned and Robb walked in the gardens of the Red Keep. They were watching Lilliyan, Torrhen, and Lyanna play with the direwolves pups. Ned stood near Robb as he watched Torrhen tackling the larger white pup. It was clear the pups were still puppies compared to Greywind who stood near Robb watching his pups. Much like his master was doing with his own child.

"I now see what Catelyn was trying to tell me about when I let you keep the direwolves pups. I don't know how you do it watching them wrestle with the puppies that at least twice their size," Ned commented.

"They are babies themselves. Artemis, Athena, and Balerion are Greywind's and Starlight's pups. They have been with Lyanna, Lilliyan, and Torrhen since they were newborn. They are very closely bonded to them. I trust Greywind with my life. I have been training them with Rae help. Now the dragons are another thing completely. I don't them anywhere them near them," Robb confessed.

Balerion let Torrhen pull on his ear. It was enough to cause Robb and Ned to laugh as Balerion looked over to Robb in question what he was allowed to do. Robb took pity on Balerion walking over picking Torrhen up placing him down near Lilliyan who was playfully patting Artemis. Balerion came back over to Torrhen let him pat him again.

"Rae told me how they met Selaera and Drogon at Dragonstone. Those two are the most dangerous out of the dragons and hardest to control. I trust Selaera more than Drogon. Selaera was raised around people. That was constantly changing who fed her. She knows not hurt people without an order. But also she knows Rae as mother and me as her father. So I imagine that she sees Torrhen, Lilliyan, and Lyanna as her siblings," Robb revealed.

"All the same I would not be pleased with that. Now son, what is the real reason you asked me for this walk," Ned asked knowing his son.

Robb looked over to his father. Who had caught him? He let out a long sigh. He sat down on a bench not far the children. Greywind rested his head on Robb's lap. He looked like a young boy unsure how to tell his father something.

"Ser Jorah Mormont is in King's Landing. He is in the service of Princess Daenerys Targaryen," Robb confessed.

"What in the seven hells is that man doing here," Ned raged.

"He came with Daeny believe me I wanted to kill him then and there. But Lord Tyrion preached that we give him a chance to prove his loyalty. He has proved his loyalty to Daeny and served her well in his time with her. He saved her life twice I believe," Robb told him.

"One of those times he was spied on her for Robert to get his pardon. He knew about the attempt on her life," Ned argued.

"I did not know that, but they way Rae acting tells me that she does know that. There isn't much the escape her knowledge. I feel the moment he saved her life when he changed sides and became loyal to Daeny," Robb went on.

"What are you trying to tell me, son," Ned asked.

"I and Rae have decided to pardon him of his crimes. There are stipulations he has to follow to earn the said pardon. First, he has to give up all claims to Bear Island. Second, he must remain in the service of Daeny for the rest of his days or face death by beheading and loyal to the crown. If he fails to do so then the pardon is null and void," Robb said.

"Let me guess it was Lord Tyrion idea," Ned stated.

"No, mine. He has served Daeny well and fought well in the battle for Kings Landing. He has proven his loyalty to the crown and Targaryen family. I will be more watchful of him in the future taking into account what you told me. But I say he has earned his pardon. If I can pardon Lord Jaime who pushed Bran from a window I have to pardon Ser Jorah for selling poachers to the slave trade," Robb said.

"Lord Jaime did what," Ned yelled.

"Poppa," Lyanna said totting over to him.

She threw her little arms around one of her grandfather legs. Lilliyan followed suit doing the same thing to Ned's other leg. He looked down at his two little granddaughters. And his anger was forgotten for the time. He wanted to protect them from all the evils of the world much like Arya and Sansa.

* * *

On the Iron Island, after laying to rest Balon Greyjoy in the sea; all the people gather around the place of the Kingsmoot. Yara was nowhere to found. She was still in King's Landing. There were a few supporters of Yara's claim to the salt throne.

"We speak in the presentence of the Drowned God. In his name, we gather here to choose a new King as our leader. Who makes a claim," The Damhair called.

"What of Yara Greyjoy who now sits by the Dragon Queen's side. She will lead us into peace and if we serve Queen Raenera well there is a chance of Land in Westeros," Ser Harras Harlaw said.

A cheer went up for a long while. There were some that said that they never had queen before. But then they were called out that Queen Raenera had killed Theon Greyjoy for his crimes. If she could do that then it would be wise to keep her on their side.

"I'm Euron Greyjoy I claim the salt throne. I killed Balon Greyjoy became he was leading us nowhere. And we still be heading there if it weren't for me. No one loved him no one wanted to follow him. He led us into two wars we could not win. I apologize to you all for not killing him years ago. I will build the largest fleet the world has ever seen. I will sail it to King's Landing. Where I will meet with this Dragon Queen, Queen Raenera Targaryen who I believe is married to Stark. I hear she has glorious sister Princess Daenerys Targaryen. I will marry her in exchange for ships. Once she is my wife and bore me a child or two then I will kill the Dragon Queen and her Young Wolf husband and pups she has. And maybe even Daenerys. I will give you all of Westeros. This I promise you," Euron said.

Suddenly all the men around them started to chant Euron name. It was clear who the winner of the Kingsmoot was. Even the men loyal to Yara had changed sides.

* * *

Rae sat in her study across from Grand Maester Pycelle. His usual act was up, the trembling old man act, that Rae knew so well. They were talking about her will. He looked at her shock.

"Are you…Certain you…want to do this…? Your Grace," Pycelle asked.

"Cut the act, and I know what I am doing. So will you help me or not?" Rae asked.

She took a drink of her wine. Then she brought a fig to her lips taking a bite. Grand Maester Pycelle looked at her in shock as he sat up straighter. The only man that knew it was all an act was Lord Tywin Lannister. How in the seven hells did Raenera know it was all an act. He poured himself a glass of wine. He took a drink and regarded her.

"I am your servant my Queen I will do whatever you bid me do," Grand Maester Pycelle.

"I want this will acknowledge by the Citadel. I want no question on who my heir is," Rae told him.

"Prince Torrhen and your daughters are your heirs, it is clear as day," Pycelle argued.

Rae placed her seal on the paper. Then seal the scroll completely. She regarded him for a long moment. He returned her stare.

"I mean if I or my husband should die before they are of age. I want them to protected and not used," Rae started. She handed him the scroll. Pycelle nodded his head bowing deeply to her. Before, he went to exit the room. "Grand Maester Pycelle, one more thing, that scroll remains unopened until it reaches the Citadel. And I will know if it doesn't arrive unopened. And I will know where the traitor is. And you know what I do to traitors. Just making myself clear," Rae threatened.

"Of course your grace," Pycelle said with a gulp.

* * *

Jon and Mance stared at each other for a long moment. They both regard the other person. They had been like this for a long while. Neither of them had said anything. And even if Jon said anything he was unsure that Mance would trust him now.

"My brother and his wife are willing to offer you and your people a safe passage through the Wall and a welcome place within the Seven Kingdoms. All you have to do is bend the knee to them and accept their rule," Jon reasoned.

"We don't bow," Mance said.

"Ser Tirius the commander of Lannister forces here will burn you and kill all that try to save you if you do not bow," Jon tried again.

"All the same we don't bow," Mance said resigned to his fate.

* * *

Rae was on her way to meet with Lady Olenna Tyrell; to close the alliance between their two families to pay off the Iron Bank. When a man that looked vaguely like Lady Margaery and Loras Tyrell only he walked with a cane. He approached her. His leg was crushed from an incident in a tourney. It had to be Willas Tyrell. Rae smiled at him as he came over to her bowing deeply as he could with his cane.

"Your Grace," Willas greeted.

"Ser Willas," Rae greeted.

"May I walk with you, Your Grace," Willas asked.

"Of course, I am on my way to have tea with your grandmother," Rae told him

Willas offer Rae his arm. She gladly took it. They began the slow pace toward the place that Lady Olenna and Rae agreed to have tea together at. Lady Sansa, Winter, Daenerys and their ladies were in one of the outcroppings of the gardens. Sansa beautiful red hair flowed down her back.

"My Grandmother wishes me to marry your sister, Daenerys. But I want no part of that plan. Don't get me wrong, My Queen, she is a beauty and many men will fall at her feet to marry her. But I'm how do I say this… I am taken with another beauty," Willas said.

Willas's eyes went to Sansa as she laughed at Daenerys joke. A maid showed her a beautiful piece of green fabric to have a new gown made for Rae's and Robb's coronation. They lingered on her figure for a long moment. It was enough for Rae to catch his meaning. She looked over to Willas's face. He looked back Rae.

"Robb's sister, Princess Sansa," Rae whispered.

"Princess Sansa of the North. I heard of Winter Roses but never believed I ever see one for myself. Now I know the meaning of true beauty. I know she is promised to your cousin, Smalljon Umber. But I cannot marry anyone with this feeling I have for Princess Sansa. You see your Grace, that is why I do not wish to marry Princess Daenerys for it would be unkind to her," Willas said.

Rae's tongue traced her bottom lip. She was at lost as to what do with this confession. Willas was truly a gentleman. They had fallen into silence after that confession. Those words hung in the air.

* * *

Lady Olenna looked up as Queen Raenera entered on the arm of her grandson Willas. They were conversing quite pleasantly about something. It was truly a pity that Raenera had married Robb Stark instead of her grandson. They made such a striking pair. But even now there was still hope that Willas would catch the eye of Daenerys. Willas helped Queen Raenera over to the chair opposite of Lady Olenna. He pulled out her chair. Lady Olenna rose from her chair as Raenera sat down she also sat back down.

"Your Grace," Lady Olenna greeted.

"Lady Olenna," Rae greeted.

Rae's eyes traveled to Ser Willas who was regarding his grandmother. His grandmother was looking him intently. Rae's eyes traveled then to a servant that was waiting for them to call for something.

"Thank you, Ser Willas for walking me here. I hope your stay in the capital is a pleasant one," Rae addressed Willas. Willas smiled at her. He took her hand kissing the top of her knuckles with a bow he left his grandmother and Rae alone. "Lemon cakes and figs please," Rae addressed the servant.

"Right away my queen," the servant said.

Another servant came over pouring both of them a cup of tea. They both smiled at the servant. Before, they both took a sip of their tea. Neither of them said a word to the other. The servant returned with figs and lemon cakes. They simply regard one another as he placed the plate in front of them. Rae muttered thank you to him. Lady Olenna looked over at servant with distaste.

"What is it that you want?" Lady Olenna asked finally.

Rae face filled with shock. She took a bite of lemon cake regarding Lady Olenna. She smiled at Lady Olenna.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Rae tried.

"A dragon does not linger with the flowers. Let alone calls a meeting with one for nothing. Cut the act what is it that you want," Lady Olenna asked once again.

"You may not be aware the crown is in debt to the Iron Bank. I am in need of your help," Rae started.

"You want the Tyrells to pay it off for the crown," Olenna finished for Rae.

"No, I want you to pay half it," Rae explained.

"Out of the goodness of our hearts," Olenna said.

"No, not at all. No one gives you something for nothing. I'm offering a seat on my and my husband's small council, Master of coin. And…" Rae said.

"And by many standards that is more than most hope for," Lady Olenna cut Rae off.

"I was saying. You are not most people. I am willing to promise my eldest daughter, Princess Lilliyan to Garth Tully your great-grandson," Rae finished.

"Why not your sister, not your daughter; you were quite adamant that your children were not bargaining chips," Lady Olenna tried.

"My sister has been married off before. I figured you preferred a maiden for your family line. The next marriage my sister enters will be one of her choosing. It will not be forced by me or my husband. Our daughters were always going to marry a high lord of Westeros. Why not promise it now," Rae reasoned.

Lady Olenna regarded Rae for a long moment as she thought about what Rae was offering. She put her hand out for Rae to shake as they agreed on terms.

"I will want that in writing," Lady Olenna joked.

"Of course think nothing of it," Rae said.

Rae nodded her head to Ser Markas. He came over to Lady Olenna giving her a scroll with Robb's and Rae's seals on it. It was a formal betrothal between Princess Lilliyan and Lord Garth Tully.

* * *

The quick question: Do you want Sansa with Smalljon or Willas Tyrell?


	94. Chapter 94

I own nothing

Author note: I am sorry for the lack of updates. October has not been the greatest for me and my family. I have been dealing with family issues. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have taken note of your ideas on my last question. And I will think on that, I do have plans for what to come. I do have another question. There will be big characters in the show and this story dying. The war with the night king will not be a simple one. Who do you want to see as wights? And at least one dragon will fall, should there be more? And thank you for all your support. I do want it to have a bittersweet ending like the books are said to have.

* * *

Rae and Robb stood in the dining hall. Their eyes were traveling around the room where Banners of Targaryen and Stark family now lined the rafters as they entered. People bowed as Robb and Rae made their way to head table were Daenerys was already along with Tyrion, along with Ned and Catelyn. The center two seats were opened for Robb and Rae. Their Children were in the nursery. On the left side front table were Arya and Sansa with Lady Olenna and Mace and Willas Tyrell. On the right side were the Umbers, Lady Shireen, and Ser Davos. Jaime and Lady Evalyne were on the left side as well. Robb pulled out the seat for Rae. Before, he took his seat. He nodded his head for the meal to start. The food was brought out along with wine started to flow. Robb held Rae hand kissing the top of her hand as they looked out on the crowd.

"So did the Tyrells agree to our deal?" Robb asked.

"It would be unwise for them not to," Rae said taking a drink from her goblet.

Rae's eyes lingered on the Tyrell Family. Lady Olenna raised her glass to Rae. She smiled returning the gesture.

"That is not an answer love" Robb teased.

"And Lady Olenna is anything but unwise," Rae answered.

"I hate it when you do that," Robb said lovingly kissing her cheek.

"You would not have me any other way and you know that," Rae teased back.

Rae turned and kissed him. Robb returned the kiss. The crowd cheered at the loving gesture between their Queen and King. They pulled apart rest their foreheads against one another's forehead. They both mouthed I love you. They both returned to their meals.

"So another seat on our small council is filled," Robb said.

"Yes, Mace Tyrell is now our Master of Coin. Although I much rather have Lady Olenna on our council. She is smarter than her son. We need to settle on final council my love," Rae told him looking at Lady Olenna.

"So only master of Law to fill," Robb said.

"Yes, until we have the final word from Ser Davos. If he says no it the hard decision between the Martell and Greyjoy family," Rae said.

Robb's eyes lingered on Lord Karstark who was laughing Greatjon Umber. He looked back to Rae. Rae's eyes followed Robb's eyes. She took a bite of her meal. Robb continued to eat his meal. He took a drink of his wine.

"I still say Lord Karstark would make a good one," Robb said.

"But not the best," Rae started. Robb turned to argue with her. He caught a look in her eyes. She was looking at someone. He followed her eyes and landed on his father. She joined their hands giving his hand a little squeeze. "Robb, my love, I know you value your father's advice greatly. And I can think of no better man tome our master of law than your father," Rae said.

* * *

In Braavos, bankers of the Iron bank were meeting. They were talking about debts that still needed to be paid. Tycho Nestoris sat next to Horidos Vollel. Horidos was Orella father. Next to Horidos was Noho Dimittis.

"Any word of on the Seven Kingdoms debt," Noho Dimittis asked.

"None," Tycho Nestoris said.

A knock sounded at the door. All the men in the room looked up. Noho Dimittis, who was closest, opened the door. A sailor stood at their door. In his hands was a letter. Noho Dimittis took the letter without saying a word the man. He shut the door and turned back to the man in the room. He looked at the seal on the letter. His eyes went wide handing it to Horidos. Horidos smiled thinking how the Lannister's had wrong his daughter. Before, he handed to Tycho. Tycho opened the letter. His eyes scan the paper.

"The Seven Kingdoms is under a new ruler. It seems that Queen Raenera Targaryen now Stark sits on the Iron Throne. She wishes to completely settle the Seven Kingdom debt. In fact, it states that half of the payment shall be here in forenight time," Tycho said.

"We cannot lose the Seven Kingdoms," Noho said worriedly.

"The slave traders will not like it," another banker commented.

"It could be to our benefit," Horidos said.

"I don't see how," another banker said.

"Once their debt is settled, if we become the bank of Seven Kingdoms…and the sole bank of Dragon Queen. If she is anything like her ancestors she will not just settle for the just the seven kingdoms," Horidos explained.

"Queen Raenera has reconquered the seven kingdoms. She has brought them all to heel. Like Aegon and his sister wives did. And with Daenerys at her side who said they will not expand their empire to all of the known world," Noho said.

"We should send someone to a treaty with them," Another banker commented.

"Agreed," everyone in the room said in unison.

"I volunteer," Horidos said.

"No, I think it would be wise if I go," Tycho said.

* * *

Music filled the dining hall. The formality of supper was over. Robb was talking with his father about being the Master of Law. Daeny was conversing with Tyrion and Missandei. Arya was talking with Gendry. Smalljon Umber was conversing with Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. Sansa was talking with Evalyne and Lord Jaime. Willas came over to Sansa offering her a red rose. She smiled at him. Rae glared at him for a moment as he flirted with Sansa. And Sansa returned his flirtation with an innocent flirting. While Rae knew his flirtation was anything but innocent. A clearing of a throat causing Rae to look at the person that stood near the table. Ser Davos stood there.

"Ser Davos," Rae greeted him.

"Your Grace," Ser Davos greeted in return. He came stand right next to her. He looked over to Lady Shireen who gave him a nod. She was talking with Tommen. He took a deep breath looking back at Rae. "I have made my decision My Queen. It will be my honor to be Your Master of Ships," Ser Davos said.

"It will be our honor to have you," Rae said.

* * *

Mance was led out of his cell to the courtyard of Castle Black. Ser Tirius Serrett had a very smug look on his face. He was surrounded by Ser Allister Thorne, Janos Slynt and men of the Night Watch were in the courtyard. They were there along with Lannister and Stark soldiers that were set to ride out at dawn to Bran Stark. The captured Wildings were also stood in the courtyard. He was lead to a stake with a platform built of wood and straw. Gilly stood by Sam. Edd stood next to Jon on his other side was Olly. Mance was lead to a stop in front of the platform were Ser Tirius Serrett stood. Mance and Tirius locked eyes. Tirius had a cold as ice look in his eyes. His eyes traveled to the torches around the courtyard. It was clear he was obsessed with fire.

"Mance Rayder you've been call the-King-beyond-the wall. Westeros has only one ruler. Bend the knee and I promise you mercy from our one true Queen." Ser Tirius said.

Mance stared at him for a long moment. Tirius waited for some reaction. Mance's eyes went to Jon and to the Wildings in the courtyard. In the front of them was Tormund. Before his eyes came back to Ser Tirius.

"Kneel and live," Tirius spat out.

"This was my home for many years," Mance trail off looking around the courtyard one more time. He knew that this was the last thing he would see. Before his eyes locked on Tirius like he knew that Tirius was going die soon too. "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come," Mance finished.

Ser Tirius looked at him for a moment. Then he nodded his head to his two soldiers. They force Mance onto the platform. They locked his hands behind his back onto a wooden stake. They stepped off the platform and Ser Tirius stepped forward.

"We all must choose man or woman, young or old, Lord or peasant our choices are the same. We choose light or we choose darkness. We choose good or we choose evil. We choose the true God or the false." Ser Tirius preached. He turned toward the Wildings in the courtyard to address them. "Free folk, there is only one true ruler and her name is Raenera Targaryen. Here stands your King of Lies behold the fate of those who choose the darkness," Tirius said.

Ser Tirius was handed a torch. He lite all corner of the platform and the steps. He laid the torch on the platform. He stood back with a pleased with himself look on his face. Everyone watched until Mance started to make groaning and moaning sounds as the flames reached him. He tried in vain to fight the pain that was coursing through his body. Gilly looked away turning her face into Sam's shoulder. Sam placed his arm around her in a comforting manner. Allister Throne had the same look on his face as Ser Tirius. Tormund look lost at what to do. Jon could stand it no longer he pushed pasted Olly. Olly looked away at Jon for a moment. Suddenly an arrow pierced Mance heart before he started to scream in pain. His eyes locked on Jon with a bow in his hands.

* * *

The groundbreaking for the Great Sept had gone off without a hitch. Robb and Rae were now in the Throne room Lilliyan and Lyanna wherein Rae's arms as she sat next to Robb. He sat on the Iron throne with Torrhen on his lap. Daeny stood near Rae. She reached over picking up Lyanna from Rae's arms. Robb was dressed in normal doublet and pants with boots. Stark direwolf clasp held on his cloak. Torrhen was dressed in a similar way to his father. Ned and Tyrion stood the side of Robb. Rae, on the other hand, was dress in Dornish style gown. It was purple. It was the color of royalty. It was nearly see-through fabric. The gown was sleeveless with silver trim with direwolves and dragons sewn on the v neckline of the gown. It flowed to the floor slowly fading to a darker shade of purple. The top started out as lilac and faded to deep purple. Daeny was dress in a gown similar to one she was given to her in Qarth. Only it was now done in Reds and Blacks. Lyanna was dress in a gown similar to Rae's only it was Red. Lilliyan was dressed in green and gold like Daeny's gown. Daeny smile at Lyanna who played with metal on Daeny's gown. The direwolves lazed on the platform where the thrones sat. The pups were now growing fast they were the size that Lady and Nymeria were before Ned, Arya and Sansa left Winterfell with. Greywind and Starlight had grown even larger than a horse. Sansa walked by the side of Robb with Winter. She smiled over to Smalljon who stood on the side of Rae. She was dressed in Dornish style gown in teal color. It made her red hair look even more striking. Arya was dressed like a warrior as she approached arguing with Catelyn. Strom and Nymeria were following closest behind her. It looked like Catelyn dragged her from the training yard. Catelyn looked over to Robb and Rae with a slight bow and smile mouthing her apology. Ned tried not laugh at the look on Arya's face. They came to stand near Ned. There were some things that never changed.

Prince Oberyn approached the throne along with Ellaria Sand. Rae took in Ellaria Sand for the first time. She was an attractive eye-catching woman. Her eyes travel over to where Olenna and Willas Tyrell were standing. Olenna eyes were locked on Ellaria with a look of distaste. Rae could swear she saw her say "serpent's whore". Behind Ellaria were Prince Oberyn's daughters that came to fight.

"Your Graces, Dorne is pleased that the Sept of Rhaenys is begun to be built. It will cement Dorne's and the crown's ties to one another. My brother is very pleased with this fact. He extends his thanks and wishes me to tell you he will be present at the return of the dragon to the Iron Throne officially," Prince Oberyn said.

"Thank you Prince Oberyn," Robb said.

"My King, My Queen, may I present my daughters…" Prince Oberyn said. He motioned for his daughters to come forward. They looked like that were always fighting. The eldest one looked like she was wearing armor even now. The other two that were present at least had the decency to dress fitting in a gown. "This is Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, and Tyene Sand. And my lovely paramour Ellaria Sand mother of Tyene and my younger daughters that you will meet later," Oberyn introduced them pointing each one out.

Tyene eyed Smalljon then her eyes traveled over to Bronn. She licked her lips looking at him. Bronn looked over to Tyrion to see what he made of them. Rae looked at them. She looked over to Robb unsure what to make of them.

"Welcome to Kings Landing. And I personally want to thank you for your part in retaking the Kings Landing. It is wonderful to have such competent fighters male or female," Rae said.

"We welcome you all to join in the celebration of the rebuilding of Great Sept," Robb said.

* * *

Hours later the party was in full swing. Oberyn had convinced Daeny to dance with him. Rae sat talking to Tyrion and Greatjon about things. Ellaria was talking to Catelyn. The sand snake stood in the dark corner looking at Rae. Robb was talking with Ned and Smalljon. The nurses came to take the triplets to bed. Arya was talking with Gendry. Jaime was dancing with Evalyne. Sansa was dancing Willas Tyrell. Robb's eyes traveled over to Rae who looked hardly at the dance pair of Willas and Sansa. He knew that something that Rae knew that he did not. He would find it out as soon as they were alone.

"That the Dragon Queen, she nothing more than another would be Queen," Obara said taking a drink of wine.

"Why would uncle swear support to her," Tyene said.

"It makes sense the closer to crown the closer he is to influence her," Nymeria explain.

"She does not look like she ever held a weapon in all her life," Obara said.

Starlight moved resting her head on Rae's lap. Rae's hand went to her direwolf head petting her behind her ears. She did not look up as she conversed happily with her uncle.

"No, but she has control over weapons we will never control," Tyene said.

Obara looked at her younger sister with disgust look on her face. They quickly got into an argument about that fact. The argument nearly went to weapons but was stopped by Ellaria coming over to them. She stopped them with a look. Nymeria eyed Oberyn dancing and flirting with Daenerys.

"What I don't see is why father dancing with a foreign whore," Nymeria said.

"She is the queen sister and her heir to Iron Throne. Right now the seven kingdoms are only held together by a marriage alliance between Robb Stark, King in the North and Queen Raenera Targaryen, Queen of Six Kingdoms. She granted the North its freedom. Your father knows this. And if convince Daenerys to marry him or even seduce her. She like arguing for Dorne freedom," Ellaria explained not least bit worried.

In fact, she was attracted to the other Dragon Queen or rather now the Dragon Princess. She would not be opposed to sharing her bed with Oberyn and Daenerys. They then notice Lord Varys approaching the Throne where Raenera sat. They watched as Lord Varys whispered in her ear. Ellaria saw a look on Rae's face she only ever saw in Riverrun when Stannis attack them.

"What," Rae roared much like a dragon.

It was enough to stop all music. It caused all eyes fall on her. It was clear the fire of Targaryen temper was very much present in Raenera Targaryen.

"Jaime, recall Ser Tirius to Capital." Rae roared.

Robb came over to her side seeing Rae's raging temper. He tried to sooth Rae but there was no calming the flames that now raged inside her. Jaime came forward bowing to her he was about to leave to do her bidding. He stopped for a moment.

"My Queen may I ask why," Jaime asked hesitantly.

"For a crime against the crown, but do not tell him that," Rae said.

"Sweetheart," Robb said.

It was enough for Rae to look at Robb. They locked eyes. Robb's eyes were filled confusion. While Rae's eyes were filled rage along with fear and tears near to the surface. They just stared at each other for a time. She closed her eyes blinking away the tears at loss of Mance Ryder life.

"I want his head on a spike, his body burning in dragon fire. How dare he," Rae raged.

"How dare he do what Rae my love what has he done," Robb asked.

"He used my name to murder Mance Ryder, the King Beyond the Wall. After the wall was secure, we order the Wall be secure. And any Wilding captured where to be held until we made it to the Wall. I did not order Mance death. But he dead now in my name because Ser Tirius got converted to Lord Of Light and thought it was fitting to burn a man alive," Rae raged.

Robb just pulled Rae's stiff body in his arms. He ran his hand down her curls. He looked over to his father and Tyrion loss as to what do with this information.

"And that is why father and uncle follow her," Nymeria said in horror at Rae temper.


	95. Chapter 95

I own nothing

* * *

I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have been suffering with major writer block. I had an idea but I had to figure it out. It is really important to the plot later now. I hope you love this chapter.

* * *

Rae paced in small council chambers. Robb stood looking lost how to calm his wife wildfire like temper. He had never he like this. There was a spark of Targaryen madness in her eyes. Ned sat next to Catelyn. Tyrion sat the head of the table. He looked over to the queen taking a long drink. Daeny looked at Tyrion with a look that said that was not solving anything. Lord Jaime sat near Daeny. Lord Varys sat opposite to Tyrion. He looked like he knew something like this would happen.

"Sweetheart, you have to calm down," Robb tried.

"He was murder in my name Robb how can you ask me to calm down," Rae raged.

"He was a man of the Night Watch that abandoned his post. He would have been sentenced to death anyway my queen," Ned tried to reason with her.

"He would not have been burnt alive," Rae said eerily calmly.

Tyrion took a long drink of his wine. He looked over to Jaime. That eerily calmness in Rae's voice scared Tyrion even more than her rage. He only had seen her like this once before and that was before she burnt Stannis and his red woman alive.

"We don't know if what Lord Varys told you is even true, Rae," Daeny tried.

Daenerys looked over to Lord Varys apologetically. Lord Vary had a looked that read he knew he spoke the truth. He looked at Rae and Daeny. He wondered if the shoe was on the other foot if she would be reacting the same way.

"I would write to your brother at the Night Watch find it is true," Tyrion reasoned. Rae looked at Tyrion with an anything but pleased look on her face as calm as, she may appear there was storm brew beneath the surface. He could see it in her eyes. There would be nothing to tear her from the path she was on. "If he is guilty of the crime Lord Varys says he is then he will pay for what he has done," Tyrion finished looking at Rae fully.

A knock sounded at the door. All eyes traveled to the door. A shoot covered soldier came into the room. He was bleeding from his hairline. He looked like he was in battle.

"Now what," Robb muttered under his breath.

"Forgive the intrusion Your Graces. But the dragons are revolting. They kill ten soldiers already. We need Her Grace and her sister, they are the only ones that can calm them," The soldier said.

Rae looked at the soldier in horror. Her eyes travel to Daeny. They both nodded. They rose from their seats heading toward the door without a second thought.

* * *

Euron sat in by the fireplace. He had devised a plan to get closer to the dragon queen. He just needed a gift for her. He could not show up at coronation without a gift for the new queen. He had called for his best seamen. What he needed only could be obtained by sailing to beyond Asshai or the Shivering Sea. Two men came into the room. Euron drank from his goblet. On was from house Sparr. He had messy brown hair and sea blue eyes. The other was from house Harlaw. He had whiting black hair and green eyes. He was older than one from house Sparr and taller while the man from house Sparr was broader.

"You called us Your Grace," they said.

"Yes, I need something, something of great value. I would do it myself but I'm fixing my idiot brother, I should have murder years ago, mess," Euron told them.

"What is it that you need," Rass Sparr asked.

"A gift, one can't show up to coronation without a gift," Euron laughed.

"What do you have in mind, Your Grace," Dantis Harlaw asked.

"A dragon egg, what better gift to give the Dragon Queen herself, than another dragon egg," Euron laughed.

"It would so devotion to the queen and likely earn you points to marrying her sister," Rass said.

"I heard her sister is even more beautiful than the Dragon Queen," Dantis said.

"I heard that as well, so you Rass Sparr will sail to Asshai and find me a fire dragon egg. While you Dantis will sail to shivering sea find me an Ice Dragon egg. And whoever gets me the egg first will have his first choice of land and wife when I am King of Seven Kingdoms," Euron said.

"After you of course" They both reply.

"Of course," Euron said looking at them both. He looked back at the window that was being pleated with rain. He was the drowned god. He looked back to them, "What is died can never die" Euron finished.

"What is died can never die," they both replied.

* * *

Rae and Daeny were nearly to dragon pit where the dragons have taken up roost. There were soldiers scrambling to them under control or to kill them. The roars and growls reach their ears. While the flashes of flames were seen nearly reaching the trees. They were met by Randyll Tarly. He looked at the queen and her sister with distaste. He had lost six of his men in this mess. Not far behind them was Vellella.

"They need to be control or if not control they need to be caged or dealt with swiftly," Randyll spat out.

"Lord Tarly, I did not ask your opinion on this matter," Rae roared much like the dragons that roared above her.

Randyll and Rae's eyes met. He saw the flash of fire in her eyes. He looked at her face as a tree behind her was lite on fire by Drogon. The flames illuminated her face. Her lips were pursed with a determined look on her face. She looked every bit the dragon Queen people named her. She looked ready to murder Randyll Tarly, for even suggesting caging or killed. Daeny placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. She could the Targaryen madness lurking behind her eyes. Daeny looked at Randyll pleading with him to back down. Her sister control was only being held by a thread. He with a deep sigh as, Robb and rest of the small council approach with a look of horror on their faces, bowed.

"Your Grace," Randyll Tarly said bowing to her.

Randyll Tarly and Robb's eyes met. He was clear as day that wanted him to control his wife. Robb came over to Rae wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His eyes were wide with horror at the damage that the dragons had done already. Tyrion approaches them.

"So what the plan," Tyrion asked.

"We need to contain them some way," Ned said looking in horror.

"They rage as she rages," Vellella said offhandedly.

All eyes went to the midwife that followed the Lord of Light. Rae's eyes looked skyward were Selaera and Drogon dance blowing flames at any that got near to them. Daeny followed her gaze. There was the talk of caging them. Rae's head snapped toward the man the suggested that.

"My family cage them and looked what happened to them," Rae snapped.

"No one is going to force anyone of them into a cage," Robb soothed.

Robb held her close kissing the top of her head. He could feel the rage within her body. She was so tense. This was all too much for her to handle. He looked at each man that suggested that he need her to be calm and soothed. They could talk about caging them later. Her rage reached the point of tears. She sobbed into his neck.

"Sweetheart, what are you planning to do," Robb asked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Tear marks meandering down her face. She looked skyward. She was afraid for them and her own temper. She had heard the words that no one seemed to notice. They raged and she raged. As much as she hated to admit it she had caused this. They were preparing to kill them all because of her. She locked eyes with his blue eyes. She bites her bottom lip. She knew that he would not like her plan. In fact, no one here would like it. She looked sideways at Daeny. She read her plan in Rae's eyes. She shook her head. She had only seen Drogon rage once like this. And he was not fully grown at that point. That was extremely dangerous. Rae sighed, breaking out of Robb's hold on her shoulders. She started to walk into the center of chaos.

"Your Grace, I really must protest this action," Tyrion said.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon," Rae muttered.

Rae and Daeny stood in the center of dragon pit. They watched as all six dragons circled and dance above them. Daeny looked at Rae. She was unsure what Rae's complete plan was.

"This place was the beginning of the end of our family. Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor," Daeny said.

"A dragon is not a slave," Rae said closing her eyes.

Selaera was the first to answer her mother call. Selaera landed made her way over to her mother. She was followed by Rhaenys who behind the pair of them. She was followed by Rhaegal and Viserion. Visenya was second to last she looked at her mother with a look that read your mad so I mad. Rae shook her head as she opened her eyes. Drogon was the last to land in front of Daeny.

"I'm sorry, I know you felt it," Rae said touching Selaera nose.

Selaera moved closer butting her head against Rae's shoulder. She smiled at Selaera. The other did the same too with her and Daeny. They were making sure they were all right. All they knew was they felt betrayal and fire and want to destroy whatever caused that.

"He will pay and pay dearly for betraying us," Rae finished.

The rest of them watched as Daeny and Rae became one with dragon flesh. They could not even see either of their gowns in a mass of dragon flesh. The men scrambled to put out the raging fires. Ned placed his hand on Robb' shoulder as he watched with bated breath to make sure that his wife, his love, and his queen was alright.

"How is that even possible," Ned asked.

"Around Rae, nothing is impossible," Robb laughed clearly in love with her.

"My King, my Lord I could answer that," Vellella offered.

Robb nodded for her to do so. Tyrion looked over to Vellella. She shyly looked down then looked back up at the group of men that stood around her. She met each of their eyes.

"The Lord of Light brought the dragons to live in his flames. Raenera and Daenerys have been brought to a second life, rebirthed if you will in the same flames. They tied to dragons and dragons to them. They can tell if their mothers are in danger and sense their feelings. So when Her Grace angry spike they reacted," Vellella said.

"Dragon I don't believe feel angry Lady Vellella,"Tyrion said.

"I believe you are right. But they may feel, the hurt feeling she is feeling by being betrayed. They like her would lash out. They just use there flames and claws to lash out," Vellella suggested.

* * *

Jon sat in his chambers Ghost by his side. Ghost rested his head on Jon's leg. He was debating what to do. He knew that word of what happened here would spread to King Landing. Like news of the new King and Queen of Seven kingdoms traveled here. Robb, his brother, a king. It was something he never thought would happen. Yes, King of North fitted Robb but for him to king of not only the north but all the kingdoms. It did not seem to suit Robb. But he did not know how the wars had changed him. Like his time beyond the Wall and at the Wall had changed him.

"What do you think boy," Jon asked.

Ghost tilted his head one way then the other way. It was like he was trying to understand his master question. Jon looked to his left where Longclaw rested against his bed. He took a deep sigh. Before, he sat up straighter and dipped the quill in the ink. He made a quick scribed note to his brother before he changed his mind.

* * *

Jon left the room heading to where the ravens were kept. He placed the note to raven leg sending it off to Kings Landing. He stood there watching the bird fly off. He did not know what to make of their new queen. Robb married her. So, was it political marriage or was Robb in love with his wife. He had heard a word that Queen Raenera was quite a beauty and Targaryen to boot. He started to wonder if she was as mad as her father was. Beauty so often hides madness. He was about to turn to head back to his room.

"Lord Commander Stark troubled are you?" Maester Aemon asked.

"I am wondering of our new queen" Jon confessed.

"Brother of the Nights Watch has no loyalty to crown. But, Raenera is not what Ser Tirius makes her out to be. I have raven to prove it read by Sam for me. Other Measters has also written about her. They call her people queen. Burning a man alive doesn't seem like her nature," Aemon confessed.

* * *

The icy landscape filled Raenera's field of vision. She was alone in area she did not know. Suddenly she was standing before The Night King himself. He was not surrounded by his army but he was alone. She looked down at her gown it was fiery red gown. His inhuman glowing blue eyes met her amethyst eyes. He regarded her and she regarded him for a time.

"What do you want?" Rae asked.

He looked at her for a time as he processed her question. He reached his hand out but she stepped back avoiding his touch. When he opened his mouth it sounded like ice breaking and cracking as she spoke to her. She did not understand a single word he said.

* * *

She was awoken in by sound of pounding on the door. She turned and looked around the bedchamber she shared with Robb It had started to rain at some point in the night. Rain pelted the windows in their chambers. Robb sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at his still fragile wife. Her emotions were under control at the time. He knew that they need to stay that way. She at the time looked a little scared he knew he had to find out why after he answered the door. He leaned over kissing her lips softly as he pulled the blankets to cover more of Rae. He pulled on his robe leaving himself only in his small clothes and bared chest as he made his way to the door. It was servant that with a raven addressed to him. He took the letter scanning the words. It was his worst nightmare come to pass.

"Wake Lord Jaime tell him to recall Ser Tirius Serrett to King Landing. Tell him, to word it in such a way that Ser Tirius will make haste to King's Landing. And leave no room for him to think that he is riding to his death or a trail," Robb ordered.

Rae looked over at Robb. The servant bowed and left to do King Robb's bidding. The door closed and strong bravado faded away. He hung his head. This was not the way he wanted to start his and Rae's rule.

"Robb my love what wrong," Rae asked concerned.

"Lord Varys words have proven true," Robb said coming back to bed.

Robb dropped the robe before getting back into bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling into his chest. She snuggled into it kissing it as her head rest over his heart. He kissed the top of her head.

"What cause you to look scared my love," Robb asked.

"A dream a weird dream and being suddenly awoken by pounding on the door," Rae said laughing at the end.

Rae smiled up at Robb. He smiled down at her. He could not help himself. He locked lips with her in passionate. He caught the sound of her laughter in his mouth. Her laughter quickly turned into moans and little mewing sounds as their passion and love for each other came to the surface. He flipped her so she was on her back. His hands traveling up her body removing her nightdress as he leaned over her. Soon they were lost in each other embrace as the stormed raged outside. Echo the storms that as to come.


	96. Chapter 96

I own nothing

Note: I do want to say I'm sorry for lack of updates. I have a really bad month last month with my health. I do thank each one of you for your support. This chapter to me was a daunting task to me. I hoped it lives up to want it to. I hope that going forward that updates will increase in numbers. Thank you again. Oh, one more thing there will be a question at end of this chapter I would love to hear your response to it.

* * *

Jon stood on the top of the wall watching the Stark soldiers ride beyond the Wall in search of Bran. Ser Torrhen Karstark and Ser Tobas Bulwer turn and looked back at the Wall as if they knew this was the last time that they would see it. Jon had come to like the two men that followed him. Ser Tirius stood nearby Jon watching them ride off.

"When they return with Prince Brandon Stark alive, they will be celebrated like the heroes they are," Ser Tirius started. Jon huffed at Ser Tirius words. Beyond the Wall was a dangerous, huge, unforgiving place. It would be a miracle if they returned with Bran's body let alone him being alive. Jon turned heading towards the lifted to take them down to the ground," Lord Commander Stark you do not share my sentiments," Ser Tirius finished.

"Ser Tirius, have you been beyond the Wall," Jon asked.

"No," Tirius answered

"Then don't presume that they will return," Jon said.

"We have to have faith, The Lord of Light," Tirius started.

Jon turned looking at him hardly. It looked the remind him of looks of direwolf snaring or roaring dragon. Both of which he had seen in person. Ser Tirius stood straighter. Jon's hand went to Longclaw that rested on his hip.

"I have heard enough of your Lord of Light," Jon growled.

They stood toe to toe neither one of them moving. They looked at each other with a hard cold look. Neither flinched or gave any sign of backing down. The lifted opened up. That sound was followed by coughing noise.

"Lord Commander Stark, letters from Kings Landing," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," Jon said taking both letters.

Jon opened the first that had the Lannister seal on it along with the seal that looks like Raenera's and Robb's seal combined. He scanned the words but gave nothing away. He handed the letter to Ser Tirius.

"You have been called to King's Landing with all haste," Jon said.

"I leave at once then," Ser Tirius said smugly.

Jon let Ser Tirius pass him. He stood listening to the lift going down. He looked over at Sam. Sam shared his dislike of Ser Tirius. Jon opened the second letter which a personal letter. It was written in Robb's own hand. As he read the words, his doubt about Robb's queen vanished. He looked down at the courtyard. He knew now that Ser Tirius was riding to his death. Jon dropped the letter in the flames before heading down on the lift.

* * *

Dragons flew over King's Landing, they looped and danced over the water as one Greyjoy ship past by them. The men on the decks of the ships watched in horror and wonder at dancing dragons. None of them have ever seen a live dragon. The story they all heard were all true. And here there were six of them. All of them were huge. They were about the size of Balerion the Black Dread.

* * *

Raenera stood outside the nursery chamber. She was dressed in dark blue and silver gown. The dark blue gown had icy blue sheer fabric that was spilt at the shoulders while the dark blue gown tight long-sleeved gown with birds, dragons and direwolves sewn onto the bodice. It was the same ice blue fabric as piping around the bodice. She had silver and sapphire encrusted crown on top of her head. Her dark curls spiraled down her back. There were now the beginnings of swelling on her stomach. Her being with child again was not public knowledge. Only Robb knew for sure. They were trying to hide the pregnancy as much as they could. She was waiting for Tyrion. Ser Barristan Selmy stood by her side. Ser Howar Bracken stood on the other side of her. Ser Rolland Storm and Ser Markas Dayne were hunting with Robb and Ned. She knew one thing this pregnancy was different. When last she was quick with a child she craved figs above all other things. Now she craved as Robb teasing told her a Northern staple of red meat and hardier foods. They had agreed that her being Lady of the Vale would be too much for her. So today she would be appointing a new Lord of Vale. She hoped with the rest of lesser Lords' and Lady's support.

Tyrion approached her he looked worried. He had no clue why he was called to Rae's side. Jaime was with him. They bowed when they came before her. She smiled at them a motion for them to raise. She looked at Jaime moving forward placing a paper in Jaime's hand.

"Lord Jaime please give this to Ser Gendry he is most likely in tiltyard with Lady Arya. I bid him come to the small council chamber," Rae order gracefully.

"It will be done My Queen," Jaime said.

"Your grace," Tyrion addressed her.

"Lord Tyrion," Rae greeted him as they began to head toward the small council chamber together.

"You wanted to see me," Tyrion questioned.

"Yes to make what plan to do official I need you with me to show the crown's support of the idea," Rae said.

"And that would be what," Tyrion questioned looking up at her.

Rae looked down at him her hand drifted to belly. She smiled at him. She then looked toward Ser Barristan and Ser Howar. They both looked straight ahead not paying attention to what was said.

"Naming a new Lord of Vale with any hope with the support of Lords and Lady of Vale," Rae said.

"You are their leader they need no other leader," Tyrion said.

"True, but Robb and I believe its best if someone else took it over. I do not have time to devote to it like I would hope to and suppose to do," Rae said.

"why" Tyrion questioned.

"We are not ready to disclose that as of yet," Rae said as she hand linger on her still flat belly.

" May I ask who you hope to appoint," Tyrion questioned.

"Lord Gendry Baratheon," Rae said.

"The once bastard blacksmith," Tyrion said in shock.

"He is a son of a great lord. I cannot in good standings give him his ancestral home of Storm End with Lady Shireen still being alive. I still wish to honor my truest friend, who was my friend since childhood. He is Robert's son his only living son," Rae started. She looked at Tyrion as they walked. She knew the next words out of her mouth may very well change everything. But she had her guess of who his mother was. "You know he barely remembers his mother. The only facts that he remembers were she had golden hair and she use to sing to him. He believes she was a barmaid. I don't have the heart to tell him that…" Rae trailed off.

Tyrion had put two and two together. He looked at her in shock. What Raenera was implying was very dangerous for her and Robb's rule. King Robert was not popular but still, Rae's father was even less popular. Would there be people to take a child away from his mother if it was near death? Then raise it after it was better. Could anyone be so heartless? They had to keep Raenera alive. So it was possible.

"Does he know," Tyrion said.

"No, there no proof one way or other. I'm just saying he may be not bastard at all," Rae said.

"And if they don't agree to the appointment," Tyrion accepted.

"I'll give it to Robb's sister Lady Arya. She has a huge crush on Gendry. And will only behave like a lady for him. I guess she will only marry him. So, either way, I get my way," Rae assured.

"You play the game well," Tyrion stated.

"I had no choice but to play it well. And as much as I despise the game if it gets me my way then so be it," Rae said.

Tyrion and Rae looked at each other in understanding. They walked on in silence. Rae looked toward the gardens as they passed. Sansa was outside with her ladies one of them was Lady Clarysse Bracken. Rae had given her day to herself. Rae's eyes noted that Ser Willas Tyrell was not from the ladies.

"So how your relationships with Lady Clarysse going," Rae asked.

"As well as expect my Queen," Tyrion said looking sideways at her brother.

* * *

Robb and Ned were out in the forest near King's Landing. Thus, far they had caught some rabbits and they were now hunting a stag. Robb looked over at his father he looked nervous about having this talk with his new Master of Laws.

"Father, there something I have to tell you," Robb said.

"Robb, what is it," Ned asked.

"Rae is…" Robb started.

Robb trailed off as the sound of boar rusting was heard. He took a deep breath. Ned looked at him.

"She is what son," Ned tried.

"She is appointing a new Lord of Vale," Robb said

"And you are worried to tell me that," Ned laughed.

"No, I'm worried about telling you she is with child again," Robb laughed.

"She is?" Ned said with excitement.

If this child was another boy it would cement Robb's and Rae's rule. The start of Stark Targaryen dynasty was for started and would no doubt continue on into the at least the next generation.

"Yes, she does not want the public to know yet. She worried about your comments when faint last time," Robb revealed.

Ned came over to him slapping on the back. Robb and Ned laughed and then started to discuss precaution to take with the news of the new pregnancy. With the coming events that would take up so much of Rae's and Robb's time and stress.

* * *

The Lords and Lady of Vale sat around the table. They were conversing with each other as Rae and Tyrion entered. They saw Tyrion first they were not happy to see him. Lord Royce rose to his feet ready to confront him.

"Lord Lannister what is the meaning of this," Lord Royce demanding

"Lord Royce," Rae addressed.

Lord Royce eyes looked over toward the door. He spied Queen Raenera standing there. He bowed deeply Before, he walked over to her escorting her to the head of the table. The rest of lords and Lady of Vale bowed her. They all rose until Rae sat down then the followed suit. Ser Barristan stayed inside the room. While Ser Howar stayed outside the room guard the door.

"I called you all here to discuss the appointment of the new lord of Vale. Robyn Arryn is dead and was never truly an Arryn, to begin with. I know you said you would follow me being I was raised as Raena Stone or Raena Arryn. But with my new place, I find I cannot devote the time that is truly needed to Vale. I will be appointing someone to fill my place. I hope you will all agree with. I feel in my heart my father, Jon Arryn, would agree with" Rae told them.

"Who," Lord Royce asked.

"We will follow you to ends of earth my queen and I for one would follow any you appoint," Lord Eon Hunter added.

"Agreed," Lord Jon Lynderly added.

"Forgive Lord Royce, my queen, he has always questions things," Lady Anya Waynwood asked.

"It is his right to question, she is asking for your support it only right to question who she thinking of," Tyrion stated.

"Thank you for My Lord Hand," Lord Corbray said.

He like Lord Royce had that question on his mind but did not ask it aloud. Rae was about to say who when a knock sounded at the door. Ser Barristan walked over opening the door.

"Forgive me my queen but you asked for me," Gendry said.

"Yes, Lord Gendry come in," Rae said.

She motioned for him coming sit to her right. He did so but he looked uncomfortable. His hands were trembling with the letter that made him no longer a bastard but a lord. He did not ask for this he was happy with just being a blacksmith. But now he could no longer do that. At least if he chose to marry he could give his children a proper name.

"Him," Lord Royce demanded.

"Yes, Lord Royce. My choice is Robert Baratheon only true born living son. He is loyal to me. Although he has no training being a lord, I feel he would make a good fit for the Vale. He is hard working. And willing to learn. And with you all guidance he will a better Lord of Vale and Warden of East then I could ever be," Rae snapped.

"I do not deserve is Rae I'm happy being a blacksmith," Gendry tried.

"You cannot marry Lady Arya if you are a blacksmith," Rae said knowingly.

"Lady Arya would be a better choice," Lord Corbray said.

The arguing started. Rae could feel her head starting to pound. Tyrion took a large drink of wine. Rae was about to put a stop to it all by leaving. But she was cut short when Gendry reacted.

"Enough! You all swore to follow Queen Raenera and King Robb. And they have agreed to place me as your liege Lord then you should fall in line. I know I'm not my first choice. And I get that but I have plans to marry Lady Arya when she is of age. But she would not be much of the lady of the castle. She is more interest in battle bloodshed then running a house hood. Now we can do one of two things here. You can all help me learn my new post or you can go back to bickering like children with me as your liege lord," Gendry said.

Gendryin the moment showed he was truly Robert's son and worthy of the title of Lord of Vale andWarren of the east. Tyrion paused taking a drink of wine looking at Gendry. He placed the goblet down and sat up straighter. Tyrion's eyes traveled to Rae's amethyst eyes as a ghost of a smile crossed her face.

* * *

Rass Sparr walked into a brothel in Volantis. His crew had decided to wait out the coming storm before tackling sailing pass Valeria. The rest of his crew was already getting drunk many of them finding whores to please himself with. Whores all had tears tattoo on their left cheek it looked like a downward facing triangle. Rass looked around the room he was more nervous about traveling pass the doom. Then he cared to admit. As he heard stories of the tales that Daenerys had done with her three dragons, he could only imagine what Rae could do with six. Maybe Yara was right in bending the knee. A large man with green eyes and curly golden hair pass him with three whores petting him. One hair had tan skin and blonde hair; the second had darker skin and black hair; the last had reddish brown hair she was smallest of the whores and palest of them. On the man's hip, he spotted sword on the pommel of the sword was golden lion head with emerald eyes. The man with the green eyes met Rass eyes as he noticed him studying a map on the wall.

"It not worth it, the doom will claim all who travel pass it without protection," The man voiced his opinion.

* * *

A moon had passed. Rae sat in the garden Starlight was by her side. Daeny sat with her. They sat in silence. Rae's eyes traveled over to where Sansa walked Winter as Ser Willas Tyrell conversed with her. The two of them had grown quite close since his time in King's Landing. Smalljon was in the tiltyard with his father. He was secure in his claim on Lady Sansa heart. He seemed to pay no mind to the fact she had become close to the heir to Highgarden. While Rae knew Willas did not share his family hopes for power. She was still leery of his intent. Evalyne sat near on a bench as Joanna, Reyanna, Torrhen, Lilliyan, and Lyanna played. It was hard to believe Rae's babies now where walking. Torrhen walked over to his grandmother. Catelyn looked down at him with a huge smile. Torrhen reached his little arms up for her him to pick him up. She did so cuddling him into her chest.

"Is there any news on the great Sept?" Daeny asked.

Rae mind was lost in her thought she did not respond to her sister. Daeny's eyes travel to where Rae's eyes were locked. Daeny thought Rae's eyes were locked on her children. She could understand Rae's constant attention she paid to her babies. If Rhaego had lived she would be the same way. She placed her hand on Rae's shoulder.

"Forgive me," Rae said coming out of her dream world.

"How goes the rebuilding of Great Sept," Daeny asked.

"Well, after nooning meal Robb and I will tour it and discuss with the architects the plans that still need to be worked out. It said to complete. You are welcome to come, I would love your input on it," Rae said. She looked over to her sister with a smile on her face. Her hand traveled to her still flat belly. The only people that knew of Rae's pregnancy were their closest family. Daeny hand came over Rae's hand. They had decided it would be best to wait until after the coronation to announce her newest pregnancy. Rae started to laugh. "Besides it would save me from suffering the Martells alone," Rae laughed.

"Prince Oberyn means well. He is a harmless flirt," Daeny laughed.

"Believe sister he is anything but harmless. But it not him that I'm worried about; it's his brother," Rae said.

* * *

Dantis Harlaw and his crew sailing into the begins of the shivering seas. There was hush that fell over the crew. Dantis at the helm of the ship could harden his resolve. He would find what King Euron wanted if it killed him. The water looked icy cold. As an icy wind blew across the ship. He could hear his crew muttering prayers to drown god. He himself could not help himself as from muttering.

"What is died can never die," Dantis said softly as they sailed on farther into the shivering seas.

* * *

A rainbow of colors fell across Rae's and Robb's faces as they stood in the of Great Sept of Rhaenys. The huge rose window of stained glass depicting the seven figures in the faith of seven was beyond anything they ever dreamed. Rae's hand squeezed Robb's hand as they looked around the room. The work was breathtaking. There would be Stark and Targaryen Banners to be hung. But even without it come Sansa's wedding and their coronation it would beyond beautiful. Daeny entered the room on the arm of Prince Oberyn. A gasp was heard as they looked at the rose window. It was a breathtaking piece of artistry. Between the stonework that craved to hold it up with the images of three-headed dragon and direwolf supporting it to the fine details of each of the seven gods. Then they looked at the floor where the pattern had shape. It was the Martell's sun sigil on the floor. It sparkled and shined with a golden hue like a true sun.

"What do you think of it Your Graces," The architect asked worriedly.

Robb looked over at Rae his smile echoed her own. He leaned over kissing her. He did not want his mother to see it until it was finished. She had raised him with both faiths. But this was Catelyn's faith. Even if Rae and he did not really belong to this faith this place was beautiful He knew in his heart that Catelyn would love it. It would be where Rae and Robb would be crowned King and Queen of Seven Kingdoms. They pulled apart looking at the architect.

"It is breathtaking. And shows a great honor to all our houses," Robb said.

Robb leaned back down kissing Rae again. He away from her lips while pulling her into his arms. His hand rested on where his child now grew.

* * *

They were laughing at playing with each other as they entered the Throne room as the approached the Iron Throne. Robb sat down pulling her across his lap. He kissed her deeply. They pulled apart rested their forehead against each other. A cough caused them to look over at who entered the room. There were grim faces of Lord Eddard Stark and Tyrion. Tyrion was holding a letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"Ser Tirius has arrived. He is being held in the black cells. He was dragged screaming to them saying to all that would hear that he would have justice and that he has done what was the right thing. I read the charges to him. If he is found guilty will be drawn and quarter or burned by dragon fire, it is your choice," Ned told them.

Robb sober up quickly. He knew that Ser Tirius if asked the right question would confess to the crimes he committed treason by using the Queen's name to murder a man without her consent or knowledge. Rae stood quickly placing her hands on Robb's shoulders. The decision on Ser Tirius death fell on him. Even though that fault was in her name, it had happened in his domain.

"Good, his trial will begin in a week time. Let him stay in bondage until then," Robb ordered.

Rae laid a comforting hand on Robb's shoulder. She muttering that she loves him and she would stand by his side regardless what he decided. Part of Robb wanted to burn Ser Tirius but the idea of beheading him like it was done in North appealed to him even more. Tyrion stepped forward. It causes Robb to give him a wolf-like look.

"In other news, Iron Bank is sending someone to meet with the Queen Raenera of the Seven Kingdoms," Tyrion said.

"To meet with me," Rae asked shocked looking up at Tyrion.

"Yes, they seem to think you the rightful queen and do not want to deal with your husband because he not of royal blood," Tyrion said gravely.

Rae's eyes looked to Ned and Robb. She slowly recalled the history that her tutor forced her to learn all those years ago. They were of more royal blood then she was.

"He will deal with Robb. I will be deposed at time of his visit. Robb is of more royal blood than me. The Stark have been kings since before the Targaryen even dreamed of crossing the narrow seas," Rae ordered.

* * *

A cold wind blew across of bow of the ship. They had come to an iceberg in the middle of Shivering seas. There among the rocks were ice dragon eggs six of them. Dantis anchored the ship. As they prepare to enter the iceberg to get the egg. There where men that kept watchful eyes on the sky. Dantis made into the slippery surface of the iceberg knowing one wrong step could cost him his life. He was nearly to the eggs when the cry went up. He looked back only see the mast of the ship to be frozen solid in instant. It cracked and fell as flash ice flew pass them. A snowstorm started quickly. Men screams were cut short as Dantis spotted the beast for the first time. It was three times the size of Balerion was said to be. It looked like it was made of ice. Its eyes were hallowed dull grey-blue color. Its face looked like it had icicles hanging from it. It was an ice white color with pale icy blue marking. Its wings looked opalescent. He quickly drove for an egg that opalescent in color with white markings. Dantis was bleeding from nearly a brush with the ice dragon's razor-sharp claws. He looked at his ship that was slowly sinking below the surface of the water. Then back to the sky where the dragon was preparing to drive to kill him. He closed his eyes clutching the egg close to his body before driving into the icy water.

* * *

Question: what do you want the new child to be and name suggestions?


End file.
